Heart's Bond
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Ichigo wants Renji, but relationships between Shinigami are far more intimate than those between humans, and why, why, why, why, why is Karin dreaming of a tiger named Hisuimaru? rated for lemon RenIchi UkiShun ShuKira Byaryu IsshinUruhara GinAi, mPreg
1. Longing

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed at home. Sleeping, dreaming. He was wrapped in Renji's arms, his whole body melting as he felt the other's strength, his power, as he pounded into him, brought their bodies as one. Slickened with sweat, strengthened in their joy. "Renji… renji… mmm…. Deeper… harder… I… I'm gonna…" 

Ichigo Kurosaki sat straight up in bed with a yell.

"Will ya keep it down." Renji grumbled, rolling over.

Ichigo realized that he had a serious, serious hard on, and Renji Abarai, curled up in Rukia's old bunk in the closet, couldn't see. For this he was grateful.

**I can't keep this up… I'm attracted to him… at the very least… and his personality… he's wonderful…** Then. Urrrrg**! Here I am swooning like a school girl! He scolded himself. Okay, fine, whatever god is out there laughing, I get the point, I'm GAY… Now just leave me alone to be miserable over it!!** Ichigo growled to himself.

Ichigo inched his hand slowly down to where his member throbbed, hissing at how sensitive the skin was. **Damn, I must have fallen hard for him, no pun intended.** He groaned, rolling onto his stomach. Maybe if he did, he could squeeze the hard on away by pushing himself against the mattress. He growled softly, shoving his hips to the mattress.

That just succeeded in sending a ripple of pleasure back up his abdomen. He then had an idea, if he just kept shoving or grinding long enough he'd come, the erection would go away, and because he was face down in the pillow Renji wouldn't hear him.

Ichigo growled, reaching for his member, and while he thrust into the mattress, carefully massaged the skin. He groaned again, thrusting forwards, biting the pillow a little too late to muffle his moan.

Renji's ears perked. If Ichigo thought he hadn't heard that he was wrong. No, the mattress creaking was also a dead giveaway. Renji covered his head with his pillow, remembering also that he hadn't had any sort of sex since becoming a full fledged Shinigami. There were possible consequences attached to /that./ But man he wanted to see the young representative face down under him, pound into him, feel his moans, feel the younger man pliant beneath him, responding to him, writhing beneath him in pleasure.

It didn't matter, Ichigo was probably fantasizing about some girl…

Ichigo hissed, calling softly, longingly into the night. "Renji…" Then a muffled sound, like he'd bitten down on a pillow to hide his moaning. Renji would have fallen over if he hadn't already been lying down. The noises suddenly started sending shivers down his spine, straight to his groin. The fact that Ichigo's riatsu a matter of three strides away from where he lay was getting more and more sensual by the moment did not help the raging hard on growing between his legs. Since Renji usually slept naked, he had no way of hiding his response if he did venture out.

**Come on. You like him. You have since he rescued Rukia. Make your move.** Renji lay, frozen to the spot, hard on throbbing while the other shinigami continued to moan.

Sex was out of the question. Ichigo might not even realize the risk that it held for him if he /did/ get sexually involved with him. Renji was clean as far as germs, but being raised human, Ichigo didn't know about other facets of sex between Shinigami that made it far more intimate, and in some ways dangerous, than when humans did it.

There were other things he could do. Like show interest first… Renji hit himself mentally.

Then he forced himself up, gently sitting on the bed next to Ichigo, placing a hand gently on his arm in warning.

Ichigo jumped about a mile and turned beat, beat red. "Renji… um… I… um…"

Renji leaned forward and silenced Ichigo with a gentle, chaste kiss on the lips. "S'okay." He said softly.

Ichigo felt Renji's hardened member slide across his leg and a chill go up his spine. His riatsu flared in the confined space, and it felt as though the room's theromostat had gone up about ten degrees. Quickly he yanked Renji down to kiss him, hard.

Renji responded, a low growl coming from his throat as he pulled the other to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Let me take care of that for you." He growled softly, meaning Ichigo's by now almost painful arousal. The representative moaned an affirmative. "Renji…" He gasped softly.

Renji's kisses burned blissfully over his skin. The Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji, hands resting loosely on his back. The other reached for his erection. Rough, sword calloused hands moved gently, tenderly over the sensitive area. Warm lips seared through his as the other hand moved south as well, taking Ichigo' scrotum in his other hand, rubbing, stimulating.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned, practically melting into the touch. "Ohhh… Renji…" He called softly into the night. Renji smelled of cinnamon, and sunshine and sake, his muscles harder, stronger than Ichigo's were as the vice captain pulled the younger shinigami into a sitting position, still rubbing, stroking. The shinigami representative felt his insides slowly melting with each stroke. This time Ichigo could feel Renji's own erection against him, the other's self control had to be incredible not to throw him down onto the bed right then and there…

Renji kissed with all his might. He /did/ want to fuck, but not until he could warn the other about the danger.

Ichigo was moaning into his mouth, "Renji… oh please… take me… please… fuck me…" He begged softly. **Is this real? He… feels so good… so strong… I could stay like this in his arms forever… he wanted me… he could have yelled, he could have hated me for it… but instead he does this…**

Renji did want desperately want to give in, but he couldn't. Any exchange of fluid, combined with an exchange of energy, could set off exactly what he was worried about. "Shhhh… some other time love… shhh…" He said comfortingly.

Ichigo whimpered softly. "i...aaaaahhh..." He cried out as he came into Renji's hand.

Renji leaned in to kiss Ichigo gently on the lips. "There will be another time..." He whispered, voice husky with lust. "I... love and respect you deeply... but there are somethings... that should wait for that one... perfect moment in time." He murmured as he lowered himself and Ichigo to the pillow. His erection still pressed into Ichigo's stomach, breath heady and strong.

Ichigo was still trembling in his arms. "You're not gonna..."

Renji kissed him tenderly on the forehead, making his affection, his lust, his love plain to the other. "Not yet..." He stroked the other's hair gently. "I've waited for a long time... I can wait a little longer..."

"For what?" Ichigo asked softly.

Renji chuckled, then he yawned. "Some other time..." He mumbled sleepily, pulling the other closer.

Ichigo figured he'd just have to accept that as his answer. He lay back, wondering what he could have meant.

Renji only faked sleep, for a little bit. He felt like he wanted to fly. But he knew that Ichigo was /not/ ready to be heartbonded. And when the time came for that he wanted the entirety of Soul Society to feel the pulse as their riatsu combined in that rapture. It was a state of being completely and totally bonded to another Shinigami's heart. They'd feel what the other was feeling, know when the other was in trouble, injured, it was far more intimate than any human union. He wanted the moment of that bonding to be special.

That prospect, and the thought of the inferno he would drop into the moment he finally claimed the younger shinigami as his own, finally lulled Renji to sleep, curled against the other.


	2. Tiger in the Cherry Tree and Rangiku

NOTES: (runs away screaming) Four reviews for one chapter in one night! More after that!!! RUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!! 

ZOMG!! New DIGIMON SUBS!!!! (dies) Here's the dirt. New season, new settings, new digidestined and new monsters! I'll watch while I work! I haven't seen new digimon since I was 15! I feel like a kid again!

Thank you for reviewing, we now have a public service message from the fanfiction offices of Saeynth and Saeyamaru. Hit it boys!

Saeyamaru: Have you been injured in a zanpakuto accident? If so, you could qualify to recieve damage compensation of up to 500 yaoi fanfics. Call the fanfiction offices of Saeynth and Saeyamaru today at 1-777-6969 and get your yaoi on.

(sweatdrop) Thank you Saeyamaru. Now on to the fanfic...

* * *

Karin was having an entirely different kind of dream. Not sensual, mysterious. She was moving through the forest, an unreal sort of light waiting for her ahead. In front of her tiger footprints stood out pristine in the new earth. The wind smelled of spring and rain and wet and she could have followed his tracks forever. 

His? It could have been a girl tiger. How did she know it was a man?

But she was certain he was male, and certain he was a tiger. That much she knew. And she had to find him.

The smell of flowers drew her into the circle.

Thirteen beautiful, blooming cherry trees, riotous with color and fragrence, spilled their petals amongst wildflowers. Besides the sakura, Karin could identify 13 different blooms in the meadow, as beautiful as lilly of the valley or gentian to as scruffy but charming as yarrow or thistle. Their scents danced and mingled on the air, assaulting her senses.

She heard in the bushes, a low growl, a flash of green, glowing yellow eyes in the dark. Karin readied herself for attack.

From the bushes it leapt. A huge tiger with flashing silver claws and made of living jade. Even his fur was fine, delicate whisps of the stone, and his lithe form was incredibly powerful.

Karin held her breath, he was beautiful. "You're... so pretty... graceful... powerful..." Something stirred in her heart then, the distinct feeling that he was hers.

"If your mine that what should I call you?" She asked the creature.

He growled a response. You will know when the time is right.

"Okay jade tiger. I'll take your word for it. But when is the time right?"

Soon.

In the teenage mind that word was never, ever enough.

"Soon isn't good enough..." There was a pause anyway. "What's your name tiger? Don't you have one?"

The tiger rumbled amusedly. She knew his name.

"No I don't!" Karin protested.

Then he saw no reason to tell her. She wasn't strong enough.

Karin growled, stomping a foot at the tiger before her. "How am I supposed to know huh? You might as well be named fluffy or something! Because how am I supposed to find you again if you don't tell me who you ARE???" She demanded indignantly.

The tiger seemed to ponder this before turning to walk away.

"WAIT!!!"

He was a part of her, she would always be able to find him, as long as she remembered to keep her head high and never take the easy way out of anything. That was his gift to her.

Karin snapped awake when she heard a moan from the direction of Ichigo's room. Something more like a heavy making out in the middle of the night moan than a wet dream or nightmare moan. "Renji... please... Renji take me... fuck me... Renji!!!"

"Shhh... another time Koibito... another time... oh oh... Ichigo!" The thick baritone voice murmured.

Karin grumbled. So they weren't fucking, that she could tell. Ichigo tried to act tough, but she had always sensed a side of him that a lot of people missed, a need for affection, attention, to be comforted and held and told that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't. For this reason she wasn't surprised that just making out would cause him to whimper like that, he never let anybody touch him, so when somebody finally did, and in a sexual fashion no less, then he was probably going to end up screaming. What bothered her was that this was as annoying as Hell and she wanted him to stop so that she could sleep. //Maybe I'll track down that tiger...// She wondered, and immediately dismissed that notion. She'd been dreaming. She started whacking the wall.

No response, the noise from the two making out lovebirds kept going. "Idiots." Karin muttered. "Well... I have to get ready for school in 4 hours anyway. I might as well get up." She stood, dressing and packing her school bag, leaning it against the wall nearby.

She slipped down the stairs, past her father on the couch. Creeek, open the door, creeeek close the door.

Isshin snorted in his sleep and cracked an eye open. Ichigo had been sneaking out a lot lately, but Karin? Yes, that was her riatsu retreating into the night. He never told any of his children exactly how he was able to find them no matter where they ran away to.

Karin pelted off into the night. She let her legs take her to the park, where the smells of earth and grass could fill her nostrals and clear her head.

The woman was standing near the river, black uniform open to show her rather heavy chest. Her golden honey hair hung in rivulets down her shoulders and her eyes looked as brightly blue as a summer day. The moonlight shimmered over her form, making it appear soft, fuzzy.

Karin was no fool. The past several months she'd noticed spirits with those exact same black and white uniforms running around. She'd even seen Ichigo wearing one. She meant business, whatever she was doing here.

Still, she decided to remain silent, peering out over the water to try and see what she is.

Rangiku's eyes flicked infinitesimally to Karin, testing her riatsu, young, stong and healthy. There was a tinge to it, a familiar sort of tinge that she couldn't place. But she was far too strong to be an ordinary teenager. And strong enough that she might be seen.

Then the girl spoke up. "Don't bother hiding spirit. I know you're there. Looks like two of us came to watch the moon tonight." She sighs.

Rangiku muffled a curse. Darn. "I shouldn't dawdle. I was sent here for a reason. And that reason is on its way."

"Its one of the masked monsters isn't it?" Karin asked gravely.

"Hai, but I'll get him. Glacier Fang was an animal, a wolf, he was eaten by another one of those..." Rangiku deliberately substituted "Hollow" for "monsters" "Monsters. And that turned him into one."

"That makes no sense, but I'll take your word for it." Karin replied. "How dangerous?"

"Just your standard for his type, the problem is that he's very old and thus very smart. He's evaded capture all this time. Komamura wanted him, but I said no. I could handle him."

Karin had no idea who she was talking about, but she took the woman's word for it. "So... you spirits in the black and white robes. Its your job to take care of the monsters right?"

"That's right." Rangiku confirmed. She studied the youngster carefully. She learned fast. She must be cautious.

"I've seen some of you wandering around." Karin explained. "You go haring off after them every time one appears."

Rangiku decided she must at least be polite. "Your name child?"

"Kurosaki Karin." Karin stated.

Rangiku blinked and turned to pin the girl with a simple gaze. This was one of the sisters that Ichigo spoke of? No wonder. But Ichigo had gotten his powers from Rukia. She would not make the same mistake.

"Matsumoto Rangiku" Rangiku stated as she turned to walk over. "This area is dangerous. One of those monsters is loose."

"They're loose every..." Rustle, rustle... Glacial Fang stepped delicately from the bushes. He let out a howl, snow glistening in his fur as the ground froze in his wake. Then... TEW! He shot forwards, aiming not for Rangiku, but for Karin.

Rangiku had made a fatal mistake. She'd put herself forward as bait, using her riatsu to lure the hollow in. But Glacial Fang was /not/ human in life, he was an animal. Animals, especially predatory ones, tended to go for the weaker prey when hunting. If Karin hadn't shown up then that would have been Rangiku, but Karin was smaller, slighter, a better target.

Rangiku moved to intercept far too late. Glacial Fang's jaws snapped down on Karin's shoulder. She screamed, dropping from her body and rolling. And she lay there...

Glacial Fang dropped Karin's body, spirit no longer there, and turned his eyes on the prone form beyond. Rangiku let out a shriek of outrage. "Hey!!! I'm the one you're supposed to go for you know!" She growled. "What am I? Chopped liver??" She demanded as she shoved her blade into his mask, right between the eyes.

The hollow toppled and Rangiku purified it as fast as she could before rushing to where Karin lay on the ground. She hadn't heard the clink of a soul chain when the Kurosaki girl had landed, and that could only mean one thing. Karin had been killed by the Hollow's bite.

But it was not a downed plus with a snapped chain that greeted the woman's eyes. Karin was dressed in the same black robes, albeit smaller, that a Shinigami wore, and a huge jungle cutlass, the blade ornately carved into elegant curves and designs, hung from her right hip. She was still unconscious.

//shit.// Rangiku stated guiltily. //Ichigo's going to kill me.// She scooped Karin up in her arms. //Sorry little one… I'm going to have to put you back in your body for now.// And she carefully slipped Karin back into her human form, then used what little healing magic she had to seal the wounds so they wouldn't bleed anymore. She then masked her riatsu as much as she could, and set Karin down on the bed in the Kurosaki Clinic.

Her father could check on her in the morning.


	3. Heartbound handbound

Notes: Thank you for all your reviews. Now lets see... havoc shall ensue. 

Jean Havoc: You call?

Get back to your proper show.

Havoc: so-rry!

Right, speaking of FMA. I thought most FMA fans would watch this and start to cry. I know I did. Because if you look at the hand in the last few seconds of the scene, you realize who it is and what's going on! (darns socks) Hey! How come the hyperlink isn't coming up?

Back to the story. I'm probably going to alternate chapters, right up until Ichigo gets preggy, so since the last one focused on Karin, here we go with Ichigo!

Other pairings I'm considering...

Shuuhei/Tousen

Followed by...

Shuuhei/Izuru

(sorry, major Izuru/shuuhei shipper here!) (snerk)

Possibility of Uruhara/Isshin occuring before the fic started, but I dunno... so I'll let the people decide! Who should be Uruhara's baby's daddy? Ukitake or Isshin? Read the chappy and get your vote into your reviews!

And its also time for the lemon I promised ya'll! Trust me its gonna rock!

Speculation about how Renji died and who sent him to the Soul Society is enclosed. I'm not sure if it /was/ Shunsui who found him. But the timeframe is about right. Yamamoto gained captaincy first, then Ukitake and Shunsui together. So either Ukitake or Shunsui would work as guides for almost any of the current captains or vice captains. And Ukitake doesn't really fit Renji. Goofball Shunsui does!

Karin fans are going to kill me for what I do with her. I'm not saying anymore. Just that you're going to kill me after the next chapter.

* * *

The next day passed in a haze. Ichigo was sleepy for part of it, because he'd been making out with Renji in the middle of the night. He hadn't even thought that he'd be that sensitive to touch. And he'd always figured he'd be topping. But here he was sitting in class and daydreaming about what it would be like to have Renji pounding him into the pillows. As a result he missed that Karin was equally subdued.

By the time school let out and Ichigo had to go for practice at Uruhara's he wasn't really paying attention and it showed. Normally the blonde shop keeper didn't land a single hit on Ichigo, even if they practiced into the night. This time in the space of 45 minutes he landed 3. And so he felt inclined to stop suddenly and shout. "BREAK!"

Ichigo toppled over mid flashstep and sighed. "Whatever for?" He demanded.

"Wash up, you can't concentrate so why should I bother?" Kisuke demanded. "You really are an idiot. you don't think I haven't noticed that you're preoccupied." Nor did he miss the sensual stirr in Ichigo's riatsu. "Who's the lucky girl?" He snickered.

Ichigo almost fell over. "What makes you think its a girl?"

"Oh, so its a guy then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what did you say?" Asked Kisuke, snickerng. "Ichigo, perceptive soul reapers can read each other's moves by the feel of their riatsu. Its like pheromones to us. You can't feel it yet because you're a shinigami but raised a human. But your riatsu is screaming 'mad hormonal crush.' You need to learn to hide your mood if the situation calls for it by containing or switching the tone of your riatsu. Otherwise your opponents will read you like an open book. We're done for today, take a bath and relax." Kisuke padded off then for the hotsprings.

Ichigo sighed and followed. "I didn't think it was that easy to tell."

"Its very easy, just like I can tell you haven't been heartbonded yet. Otherwise you'd be twice as smitten with him. And yes, I figured out from your reaction earlier it's a man."

Ichigo flushed. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON RENJI????" He demanded, then clapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, turning so pink he would have put zenbonsakura to shame.

"Your reaction for one thing." Kisuke chuckled as he slipped out of his clothes and into the bath in one, lazy movement.

Ichigo flushed red, following suit and sinking into the hot water. Then Kisuke's words sunk in. "Wait… what do you mean Heartbonding?"

Kisuke had been in the process of pouring apple and tea scented shampoo in his hair when Ichigo spoke. He jerked, almost choking and then dropped the bottle into the bath. He ducked under, came up with the now sudsy mess of shampoo, and then sputtered for a moment before peering curiously at Ichigo. "You're kidding? Nobody thought to tell you about the birds and hellbutterflies yet?" He wasn't teasing, he was dead serious.

"Um…" Ichigo flushed redder. "I know how sex works if that's what you mean. Even between men."

Kisuke was flabbergasted. He knew that Isshin had always been secretive, hadn't wanted his children learning about their ancestry, but not warning a partner about heartbonding or the accompanying consequences was dangerous. "Sit." He indicated the ledge that would allow him to face Ichigo, face for once not mocking.

Ichigo sensed the change in the shopkeeper's demeanor instantly and obeyed.

"Shinigami are creatures of spirit energy, that means that our hearts, and the strength of our willpower, are our strongest asset, be we in a physical or spiritual form. But it also means that we are impacted by the people we care about far more strongly than a mortal. Part of that is the immortality factor, we have to watch the people we care about who are mortal die and the land we loved so much change. This attunement can be painful, but with mates it is just as much joyful.

"When a pair of shinigami have sex, energy is exchanged along with fluids. That energy bonds them heart mind and soul with their partner. If you were to bond with Renji, you would see everything in his heart, and he in yours. Neither of you could hide anything from each other. Your thoughts would jumble into one for a moment, like you'd become one, powerful being.

"When you finally wake up the next morning, the link's power abates, but its never gone until the relationship is over and either partner has slept with somebody else, at which point the link breaks."

"If your mate dies, the pain is incredible, like somebody was literally ripping you apart. Some shinigami who've lost their mates go mad, others simply waste away, some recover, but they still remain quiet, hesitant to trust their hearts and bodies to another who might still end up dying, and few Shinigami have recovered from their bonds being broken in that fashion twice."

"Then there's the physical aspects." Uruhara sighed, pausing, memories flooding forth unbid.

He had had a mate once, he'd almost had children, that had been ripped from him by an enemy and a tragedy and though his mate had lived on, Uruhara would never be able to bear children himself again, not safely. Sire yes, bear no. If doing so didn't kill him, it would leave him injured, badly, vulnerable to further injury if he tried to move or infection if it weren't cared for.

"Go on." Ichigo said slowly.

"Male shinigami are capable of getting pregnant, and special precautions have to be taken if they don't want to be, even then they don't always work."

Ichigo turned as red as a beat at the thought of somebody macho like Renji, or icy cold Byakuya, heavy with child and couldn't really picture it. It seemed absurd, even if it were true…

Then it hit him, Renji hadn't wanted to risk Ichigo getting knocked up, that could be the only reason for Renji to avoid taking him like he had, despite having made him cum several times with his hands. He knew that Ichigo didn't know about the risk and was trying to both protect him and be responsible. What was it Renji had said? "I love… and respect you deeply…" He'd shown that respect by holding back, even though Ichigo had begged him, loudly and vocally, to take him. "He was protecting me then…"

"Hm?"

"last night… we finally got together last night… I wanted him so badly, like I was a moth and he a flame… I wanted him to throw me face down in the pillow and fuck me senseless and repeatedly he refused, using his hands instead, despite the fact that he had to have been twice as hard as I was. Then this morning he said he had to get something from Soul Society and would be back this evening."

Kisuke had an idea of what Renji had gone to get. There were special charms, worn as jewelry, that functioned as contraceptives for shinigami, because while condoms might protect a gigai from disease, they didn't stop the energy exchange or bonding process, nor did they keep a male shinigami from conception.

Ichigo's mind was reeling at the duel revelations, what awaited him when he finally /did/ give himself to Renji and what the consequences might be if something went wrong with it. "Doesn't..."

"...birth control work? Forget it. Male shinigami can reproduce because their riatsu manipulates existing genetic material and protiens. That material then stockpiles the matter, be it spirit particles or physical matter, and then reconstructs them into the resquisite organs, a process completed within the first month and a half after conception. Its messy and painful." He seemed grumpy.

Something didn't seem right about Uruhara's reaction. "Uruhara, did... you once have a mate?" He asked tentatively. He didn't want to upset the ex captain.

"A long time ago... I almost had his children too. But a shinigami who's pregnant is in a weakened state. He can't fight as well, his attacks aren't as strong, and he can't dodge as quickly..." Uruhara didn't finish and Ichigo understood.

Uruhara had been hurt badly enough that he'd lost the child he'd been carrying, and for some reason he hadn't been able to or willing to carry children since. He felt it would be rude to press further, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Come on. I'm getting hungry. that means its almost time for you to head home." Uruhara stated as he climbed out of the bath, grabbed a towel, and dried and dressed.

Once Ichigo was decent, he headed home without a word. But he had a sour taste in his mouth from the previous conversation.

The suffering wasn't over however, for almost the instant Ichigo walked in the door Isshin grabbed him by the collar. "Need help with chores, that and you're going to do some explaining."

Ichigo gulped. "Like... um... what?" He fell into a fighting crouch, and he'd been totally not expecting an attack. His father normally went out for awhile this time of day. And because of his startlement he'd let a tiny flare of riatsu leak out. In front of his father Karin was at the kitchen table, drawing something and frowning over the paper, then she jumped, looking up at the two, as Isshin led Ichigo out to the courtyard.

Ichigo gulped. He so did not have time for this! He had to talk to Renji! But this was one of his chores around the house, clear leaves and debris from the clinic courtyard. When he was a kid it was actually one of his favorites, he could work, but he could be by himself, outside, active, and think.

To Ichigo's surprise Isshin took a broom as well and joined him in sweeping. His face was calm, quiet. "You never really talk to me anymore son. I thought I'd join you?" He offered. This was a side to his normally goofy and embarassing father that Ichigo had never seen. He'd never really cared, not really. His dad was an idiot, an imbicile, for all that he was a brilliant doctor he was really stupid. Little did he know what was running through the other's head.

Isshin caught the tiny flare when he'd startled Ichigo at the door. "Idiot" was the mask he projected to the world, the one that he'd been forced to project since he'd broken free of everything, from his home, his upbringing, everything he'd known for longer than he'd cared to remember. He narrowed his eyes slightly, mentally feeling for the ribbon that he knew was there, when that happened Isshin almost fell over, the only thing keeping him from either yelling at his son or bursting into tears of frustration was years of tight control kept over his outward appearance.

Ichigo's ribbon was crimson, bright pure crimson red. The seal that Isshin had put on Ichigo's powers at birth had been broken. How? How? And Karin's seal, had that been broken as well? How much had he missed? Well... he did have to try and find out. But... Ichigo? Fighting hollows at 15? Well 16 now but...

"So... where exactly do you and your friends run off to after school?" Asked Isshin simply as he swept in careful, rhythmic strokes.

"Um..." Ichigo started to panic. What did his father think? What did he know? Then he settled on at least a partial lie. "Well, Uruhara-san's teaching me kendo after school. Then Orihime, Chad and Uryu and I all hang out for awhile." He explained. "Sometimes Rukia and Renji or one of their friends come to visit for a bit. Once they even dragged Hitsugaya here on his birthday for a party."

Isshin inwardly balked, but outwards he didn't bat an eye. //Think of yourself as a spy, think of yourself as a spy...// Was the mantra he'd always given when he'd been tempted to blow his cover.

But he couldn't. Something horrible settled in the pit of his stomach at the mere thought of /his/ children fighting hollows. He'd given up that life a long time ago. He didn't want his children to know the same. He'd lost so much, he'd given everything and lost what he'd given. Why should his son and daughters know the same? Why should they know the truth he'd dumped into time's river?

Ichigo watched Isshin out of the corner of his eye as he worked. Even as they did Karin came out of the house with a backpack and sleeping bag. "Dad, Ururu and Jinta are having a sleepover tonight! Please may I go? I'm all packed and everything!"

"Sure Karin, go ahead." Isshin said with a grin. "Just watch the boys at these functions... they get feisty and their hands tend to..." Karin thwacked Isshin upside the head irritably.

"I don't need a lecture old man!" She snarled.

Normally the term "old man" would have rolled off his back like a duck. Not today. Isshin felt the name and tone like a stab to the heart. He just watched Karin go with this sad, sad look. Not even bothering to check and see if the seal he'd made on Karin at birth had held or broken. It just hurt too much.

Ichigo felt Renji's return. He was doing something upstairs in his room. He looked up and saw the redhead peeking down at him from the window. Renji mouthed. //When you're done.// And ducked back inside.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he sensed Renji moving around inside the house. He wondered just what the redhead had planned for him when he got up there. But he also intended to speak with him about what Uruhara had told him.

* * *

Renji had endured a lecture from Unohana about safety when he'd gone to her for the required charms to prevent him from "knocking up" Ichigo (as the humans were so fond of putting it.) Then he'd used a little bit of credits from his salary at the Soul Society's payroll office and gone to get some things from a shop he knew Shunsui tended to frequent, along with many female Shinigami who liked scented things. It was down the street from the Silver Dragonfly where he got his sunglasses all the time and specialized in herbs and aromatics.

He carefully set down the stuff currently on Ichigo's desk. "Whatcha doin?" Kon asked curiously.

"Making a surprise for Ichigo. Don't spoil it." Renji stated.

"Something to do with the commotion last night?" Kon asked impishly.

"Say a word to Ichigo about what I'm planning and I'll make you wear a dress. Keep your mouth shut and I'll give you this..." He held up a porno mag just out of Kon's reach.

"Not fair! That's blackmai... oooh... what size does it say her boobs are?" Kon asked, jumping up to take a peek. "I wanna see!" It worked every time. Distract Kon with something to do with sex and he'd do anything.

"Take this somewhere nobody will find it or you and leave us alone for a night okay?"

Kon flushed as he turned sparkling eyes on Renji. "You... mean it?"

"Yeah, get out of here..."

"H... hai Abarai-sama!" Kon snatched the porno mag and ran off.

Renji set everything up, working as fast as he could. He was lucky, the wind had blown leaves all over the courtyard and Ichigo wouldn't be done for a couple of hours at least. The incense censor and oil burner went up last, then Renji grabbed some scented bath oil and headed for the bathroom. When the other came in, he was going to explain everything, and then, if he wanted it, give the substitute shinigami the time of his life.

* * *

Ichigo walked in that evening, maybe a couple of hours before dinner, to find Renji sprawled on his bed in nothing but boxers, appearantly asleep. He'd however, appearantly washed and oiled his skin. Sandlewood, amber resin, and some sort of husky, woodsy sort of scent drifted on the air, there was another scent, some kind of oil, that seemed to radiate riatsu from where it was set in a carved clay oil burner. The room was dim except for the glow of pale white pillar candles that were the source of the amber and sandlewood scents and the incense censor that was radiating the woody musk.

The smell raised hackles on Ichigo's neck and sent a shiver of delight down his spine.

Renji opened one eye, rose and stretched, then patted the bed next to Ichigo. "Sit. I wanna talk to you." He said simply. No affected street slang there. Just affection and plain speaking.

"Uruhara-san said..."

"He told you about male Shinigami?"

"yes..., that we could get pregnant, and that shinigami form a link with their mates."

Renji sighed in relief. "that saves me one awkward explanation. Then here..." He offered Ichigo a box.

A thin red circlet, made to be worn around the waist was coiled in the box. On the cord a strawberry flower had been carved from rose quartz, clear and bright.

"What's this?" Ichigo asked, holding it up. "A necklace?"

"Nope, its a circlet." Renji clasped it gently around Ichigo's waist. "See?"

Ichigo blinked. "What's it for? It looks like something a /girl/ would wear."

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind and the other boy blushed slightly. "It protects the wearer from getting pregnant..." He whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear. "No matter when you decide it to be, now or ten years from now."

Ichigo felt shivers rush up his spine, along with the intense lust from the night before. "Now sounds very... very good." He murmured softly as he pulled Renji in for a kiss on the lips. "Very good."

Renji placed a hand over the jewel on the circlet. It shimmered slightly and fell delicately into place right where Ichigo's navel would be were it not covered by t-shirt. Then he returned the kiss as hard as he could manage at that angle, working his way down Ichigo's jaw and neck.

Ichigo moaned, he could smell the heady scent of jasmine oil on Renji's body. Even then he could feel himself getting hard. Renji's hand strayed across his shirt, pulling it up a little.

Suddenly Ichigo couldn't get out of his clothing fast enough. His shirt was thrown across the room, then he pulled free from the male shinigami's grasp just long enough to wriggle out of his jeans and dropped into Renji's arms, kissing him the instant he was enfolded in the other's embrace.

They tumbled over the bed as Renji wiggled out of his boxers, never taking his eyes from Ichigo's face. Ichigo let his eyes stray downward, caressing the lean, powerful frame. He spotted Renji's erection, fully hard, man he was big. That was going to fit inside him? Would it?

Then Renji's lips were moving across his chest, playing with the nipple on one side. His hands, those marvelous roughly calloused hands caressed his stomach, his waist, his hips, moving lower to remove the boxers that bared him from the sight he wanted to see.

Ichigo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Renji's eyes raked him over hungrily. Then the vice captain snickered and reached down next to the bed, coming up with a bottle of tingle lube, the kind that could be massage oil as well.

Ichigo had absolutely no objection, but he wanted to enjoy this first. He reached up, pulling Renji down to kiss him hungrily. Renji's hands carefully rubbed the lotion up Ichigo's muscles, then down to his member.

He felt his erection warm, and the urgency of his need increase. "I'll be gentle. I promise." Renji whispered into his ear.

"I've never done this before..." Ichigo said softly, shyly.

"If you're nervous we can wait."

"No... now..." Ichigo said simply.

Renji carefully turned his lover over and whispered in his ear. "You honor me... I've yearned for so long to have you... now relax your lower body." He whispered huskily.

Ichigo forced his muscles to relax, his heart hammering in his chest. Renji carefully rubbed some of the lotion into his lower back, working his way to Ichigo's entrance and pushing a lotion slicked finger inside.

"Nnngg..."

"i'm not hurting you am I?"

"N... no... just feels kinda strange... but good." Ichigo muttered into the pillow.

A second finger joined the first, and Renji bent over Ichigo, kissing the back of his neck tenderly as he scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching, slickening. Then he pushed deeper, carefully searching for the spot that would make Ichigo scream in pleasre. "Call for me." He murmured huskily in Ichigo's ear as he stroked the other's prostate lightly.

"Renji!" Ichigo almost came on the spot.

But then the other started nibbling on his ear. "Not yet... I want to come with you. I want you to scream for me." Renji's low growl was feral and Ichigo felt his hair stand on end and his erection throb, his lust almost uncontrollable by this point.

"Renji... mm..." Ichigo mumbled incoherantly. "Please... please..." He begged.

Renji carefully pulled his fingers out. "Please what?"

"Take me..."

"I will..." Renji promised softly. He positioned himself outside of Ichigo's entry, pressing his length against it, letting him feel his size. He wrapped his arms around the other, letting that strength and warmth fill him.

Ichigo squirmed, moaning beneath him. "Just do it damnit!" He howled.

"If you want to that badly." Renji's breath husked in his ear.

Despite the fact that he wanted to thrust into Ichigo all at once, Renji held back. He wanted to savor this and bring Ichigo to him heart and mind. He pushed in slowly, just getting by the sphincter before pausing, then pushing deeper.

Ichigo gasped at the sensation, the pleasure filling him up. Renji's touch inside of him made his insides tingle with pleasure from more than just the lube. He gasped, head thrashing back and forth as he moaned. "Renji..." The name just tumbled from his lips.

"Hmm... Ichigo." Renji murmured in his ear as he finally was seated entirely inside. Renji then leaned down, pressing his body against Ichigo's back, then wrapping his arms around him, stroking Ichigo's chest while the body beneath him adjusted to the intrusion. His lips worshiped the neck and shoulders they could reach, murmuring such lovely things in his ear.

Warmth started to spread to Ichigo's limbs, moving up his spine from the site of the intrusion.

Renji waited until Ichigo started to wriggle against him. Then he started thrusting, gently, tenderly, in and out, leaving fire in his wake. Ichigo gasped, "R... Renji!" Digging his fingers into the mattress the younger shinigami moaned, trying to buck upwards at the other's thrust. His hips were pinned, though Renji felt the movement, felt the other flushing.

As the two in the bed gained momentum it started shaking, not knocking against the wall but shaking with the strength of the two men in it.

Then Renji found it again, Ichigo's prostate, he thrust against it, nuzzling the spot before pushing as deeply as he could. "Call for me koibito..."

Ichigo screamed it this time, "RENJI!"

"Ichi-koi..." Renji gasped, he could feel it, his riatsu slowly uncoiling from his body, reaching to enfold himself and Ichigo, to pull them into each other and unite their hearts and minds.

Ichigo gasped, trying to reign in his power, he'd seen what happened in battle if he didn't. His riatsu was reaching for Renji, trying to envelop him. //No...// Zangetsu's voice was strained as he stopped Ichigo. //Let it go...// The zanpakuto drew back, saying faintly. //Let him pull you to him...//

Renji pounded into him, Ichigo screaming his name with every thrust as power and lust lashed their way around the room, enveloping them, filling them up with warmth and power.

Renji's lips seared across his neck and shoulder, worshipping every inch of flesh they could reach. The scents in the room around them overwhelmed Ichigo's senses at last. "Howl for me... koibito..." Renji's voice was hoarse with lust in his ear.

"RENJIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Ichigo screamed as he came, the power that blew around the room was incredible, but at the same time not even the candles wavered. He came, hard, into the mattress, his body writhing around Renji, spasming, milking the other for all the energy and seed he could give.

Renji groaned as well, thrusting one last time against the other, calling his name into the night as he came, energy and genetic material shooting into the body of his beloved.

Neither noticed the tiny quartz charm crack ominously.

Then Ichigo was tumbling, falling through a summer sky as the link twined and tightened between them. Up was down, down was up, he was Renji, Renji was him. Their minds collided and then plunged into each other.

Emotion was first. Ichigo could feel Renji's love, admiration, respect, lust for him. He could sense the other's lonliness despite his strength. The sadness of a being that had lived for a very, very long time and seen far more than he wanted to talk about of life. Ichigo could feel the other's spirit burning inside of him and behind him and everywhere at once.

Thoughts came next. He heard it faintly, getting louder. //Incredible... he's... mmm... so warm... wonderful... I feel his heart... his courage...// Ichigo realized in shock that he was hearing Renji's thoughts.

He could see, vaguely, how the spirit realms of both Zangetsu and Zabimaru had linked, a bridge, strong, sunkissed stone, sturdy, connected the two. The two spirits met in the middle and bowed to each other. Though Ichigo couldn't comprehend the words that were said, both looked winded but content, as though they were moving through some sort of obscure ritual, but feeling it with every part of their being.

And Renji's memories. Ichigo saw now how the warrior had lived, a child in the Warring states period, refusing any and all attempts to curb his independance and feral spirit until an attack from a thief had killed him, simply because he'd tried to get in the way of him robbing a woman.

How he'd woken up, lying in the grass, the chain to his body snapped and his own little body was crumpled and bleeding. Renji had sat for weeks crying in that alley, even after somebody had taken his body away.

It started to rain, as if to mirror Renji's grief. And Shunsui showed up then, wrapping his cloak around the little one and offering him his hat until the rain stopped, then offering to send him on to the soul society. //"Please Renji? You lived so valiently, you don't deserve to continue in this hell of a world."// The future captain had begged.

And Renji had looked up hopefully. //"Will there be other boys my age there?"//

//"Hai, and many friends and brothers and sisters."// He dabbed at Renji's tears gently.

//"I never had a family! Never!"// The little Renji brightened, dabbing the tears away. //"Please?"//

//"Certainly."// And the man had smiled, carefully stamping the konso on his head. //"Live well little Renji... never let that fire in your heart die out."// Was the man's reply as the world faded to white.

Ichigo saw how Renji had met Rukia, so so long ago. They were theives themselves, so like the lost boys in Peter Pan. And they had so many adventures.

Until the day Byakuya found them. Ichigo saw Renji's first day in the Academy, the nervousness of the entrance exams and his jubilation when he passed with high marks! He even saw Renji's first attempts at a demon arts spell exploding in his face.

All of this passed in a blur to Ichigo's eyes, and then faded.

He was standing on the bridge, facing Renji, enfolded in his arms. When he looked down at the other he could see the bindings around them, their wrists were bound to each other, their waists and shoulders as well, enfolded in soft red silk that seemed to shimmer out of the darkness.

Beyond Renji he spotted Zabimaru, the Nue's roar rang through the buildings on Zangetsu's side of the bridge.

Renji's gaze traveled past his beloved, and now he knew at last the form Ichigo's heart had taken, the old spirit stood a little ways back, rain drenched and doleful, but the look of approval shining in his eyes undeniable.

//"Hand bound, form bound, love bound, heart bound."// Zangetsu and Zabimaru chanted. //"You take each other into your hearts and we give our blessing."// It was a ritual, old as the stars as the words rang into the silence.

And then the vision faded before their eyes. Ichigo was panting, slick with sweat beneath Renji's powerful, muscular frame. "Damn..." He murmured. "That felt so..."

"Shhh..." Renji said soothingly. "Just sleep Koibito..." He yawned.

Ichigo didn't think he could stay awake as Renji manuvered the two of them onto their sides. His breath warm against his lover's neck and his arms wrapped around his waist. He dropped into a warm and contented sleep in Renji's arms.

Neither man noticed that the crystal in the charm that was supposed to protect them had cracked straight down the middle. Nor did Ichigo feel the energy seeping through the crack into his body.


	4. The mirrored eyes and the Osakan snake

Heartsbond Chapter 4 Notes: Okay, Karin's sleep over, a little bit of Shunsui as a drunken idiot (as well as an unwitting Uke,) then Ichigo and Renji's morning after. Okay? 

Basically the crystal was the shinigami equivalent of a condom, and it broke. So yes, very likely that if Ichigo doesn't realize that its broken and keeps using the charm, he'll get, very, very pregnant. Plus, the stronger your spirit energy, the more likely it is to happen. Both Ichigo and Renji are pretty heavy hitters in the riatsu department, so do the math?

The votes are in, Isshin is Uruhara's baby's daddy! (squeak) With the suggestion/request of Shunsui/Ukitake somewhere down the line. Considering how much of a riot Shunsui is? How can I say no?

(blasts Go (Fighting Dreamers)) Here we go!

* * *

"WHEEEEE!" Jinta cried as he grabbed a beanbag chair and did a belly slide towards the TV. "Twenty four hours of Hagaren! Twenty four hours of alchemic mayhem from beginning to end! Twenty four hours off..."

"WE GET IT!!!!" Karin took a teddy bear from Ururu's bed and smacked Jinta with it upside the head.

Yoruichi, in cat form, poked her head in, then climbed up on the bed next to Ururu, purring. She had a note from Uruhara in her teeth as she handed it to Ururu. It read, "there's popcorn and cocoa ready for us in the kitchen, but Uruhara-san says not to stay up too late watching Full Metal Alchemist or he'll give us both double chores." Yoruichi had wanted to see the marathon too. So Uruhara had asked her to keep an eye on the other three and babysit. And who would suggest a cat of being a babysitter?

"Awwww, that's no fun!" Protested Jinta.

"That goes for the two of you, but I can stay up all night. Besides, that's why man made video tapes, for all night marathons that you end up missing." Karin stated as the opening for the first episode began to play.

Yoruichi seemed to smile, contemplating whether or not to climb on the TV and fall asleep. But if Jinta was rowdy she didn't want to risk being toppled over. And the bed was soooo comfy.

Ururu got up and came back with a tray of cocoa and a bowl of popcorn that had to be as big as Karin's torso. The three kids filled smaller bowls and mugs and started to eat while they watched.

Karin was also working on her drawings from that morning. She'd never gotten to finish them all. Then she spotted the jade tiger pawing gently at the rice paper door. "Okay, I'll let you in."

"Who?" Jinta asked as he looked up from where Ed had just managed some kind of fantastic transmutation in order to fight Cornello.

"Don't you see him?"

"Who?"

"The jade tiger sitting outside. I mean he's right there and he wants in." Karin stated.

"you're seeing things." Jinta said dismissively.

"No I'm not. Its some kind of spirit and he's been following me all day." Karin stated. "He even appeared in my dreams last night. He was really soft and fluffy."

Yoruichi peered in the direction Karin was looking in, trying to sense if something was there. There was, but it was faint, the barest vestiges of riatsu. Yoruichi sighed in disgust to herself, then turned back to the movie as Karin opened the door for the tiger.

"See? He's soaking wet since it started to rain outside." Pointed out Karin. She flopped back on the bed with her popcorn and ate, the tiger jumping on the side of Karin opposite where Yoruichi lay, but the shapeshifter still couldn't see him.

Time passed, 10 at night, 11 at night. Karin felt her eyelids getting heavy. Yoruichi was snuggled against her arm on one side, and the tiger on the other. Karin yawned and closed her eyes for just a moment.

Then she dreamed, but unlike before, this dream was a nightmare.

* * *

Karin was crouched in the bushes by the river, and those bushes were all that seperated her from the desperate scene in front of her. though thier forms were blurred, she recognized Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu was harder to make out, and Keigo was blurry at this distance in her dreams eye. 

Four forms were also crumpled at the base of the wall. Four bodies connected to the other four, stuck on the wall by chains and with a chain leading from each to the others on the ground.

A man. And Karin could see him clearly in her dream, had a sword pressed to Orihime's chain. Karin knew, though she didn't know how she knew, that if that were sliced, and that blade looked sharp enough to snap the metal, that Orihime would die. His back was to her, but she could see brown hair on him, and a large white and black jacket with the kanji for 5 on the back. His back was turned to her as he menaced the quartet on the wall.

"Tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is, and I let you all go. Keep your mouths shut… and I start yanking some chains." He lifted the sword, tightening its bite into the metal and letting the links clink ominously.

"Don't listen to him! He can't know where Ichigo is!" Orihime protested, terrified. "Let him kill me! I'm not important! Don't give away where Kurosaki-kun is!"

The man smacked her. "Silence! I give the orders!" Then he seemed to consider. "But if you're so interested in playing the martyr…" And he moved to snap the links.

"NO!! LET HER GO!!!!" Karin bellowed as she slid down the slope and jumped the man where he stood.

Karin caught a glimpse of glasses, dark, placid eyes like two moonlit mirrors that went wide in surprise at being jumped by a ten year old. Then she was savagely pounding him in the head with her fists. "ow o wow o wow! Evil little…"

Tatsuki started shouting. "That's it Karin!!! Let the bastard have it!!!!!!!"

"Karin-chan! Look out!" Screamed Orihime.

A shadow fell over Karin. There was the most horrible sensation, like snakes were slowly coiling around her neck and squeezing so tight she thought she might choke! Then a soft, menacing Osaka accent purred in her ear. "Feisty little un arncha? Well I'll take ye out with one chop then."

The blade from her opponent sliced into her spine, severing the entire column, then moved slowly, painfully up the left side, slicing the aorta. Karin screamed as he twisted it brutally inside of her heart, the blade growing, pushing torturously through her own body and out the otherside.

Karin's shriek of pain was final as she fell to the ground, chained like the other four, but so… so frighteningly cold… and she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she was so terrified!

The footsteps were soft, menacing in their lack of volume as Karin's vision faded out, before the stomp crushed the connection completely.

* * *

Karin sat up straight on Ururu's bed, screaming. Writhing, the pain from the dream was so real, so tangible that it shot through her body, paralyzing her. Her body tensed up into a fetal position, the muscles stiffening.

Yoruichi toppled off the bed with a yowl and went running out the door. "Karin!" Jinta cried, rushing over from where he was sprawled on his beanbag chair.

Karin lay there, whimpering as the pain from the dream echoed through her.

Ururu looked frightened. "Karin! Karin what happened?"

Yoruichi, human now, came running in. "Jinta, go get Uruhara. NOW. Boot him out of bed if you have to. Ururu, go get Tessai, tell him to make some chamomile tea, add valerian to it. Understand?"

The two nodded and ran off. The woman now kneeling by Karin and rubbing her back, murmuring soothing things to her and trying to comfort her fear. "What happened? What did you see?" She hadn't been in charge of intelligence for all those centuries without knowing a precognative incident when she saw it. The contents of such dreams or visions faded after a few minutes of waking and had to be recorded quickly or the warning would fade.

Karin gulped, whimpering in fear as the pain from the dream started to fade. "There was a brown haired man, glasses, eyes like a lake in moonlight, and a snake... they were gonna kill her..."

"Who?" Yoruichi insisted softly.

"I..." Karin blinked, trying to remember who. "I can't remember... she was pretty... niisan liked her..." She paused. "He said something about chains... he was going to slice hers... couldn't let that happen... had to stop him... I jumped... and the snake bit..., slid around my neck and bit... I didn't know snakes spoke Osakan..., my spine... my chest... then a crash... I fell... and... and..."

"Do you remember the time? The date?"

"The sun... the sun was high... the date? I don't know... close... but not too close... it felt close..." Karin babbled. She wasn't really making any sense. But her mind was frozen and fuzzy. She couldn't think, and while the pressure on it was fading, she still felt like somebody'd put her through a meatgrinder.

"Okay, Karin rest... Tessai will be in with tea." Yoruichi stood to leave.

"Wait!" Cried Karin, hoarsely, grabbing her arm. "Can you stay until he gets here? I'm scared... the pain... it was so real..."

//I'll bet it was.// Yoruichi thought to herself. Precognition was always stronger when pertaining to the person seeing. She had no doubt of what Karin had witnessed.

Karin was so terrified, in so much pain from the dream, because she had foreseen her own death. And if her description from the vision was correct, Aizen and Ichimaru would be her murderers. Tears sprung to the tanned woman's eyes as she tried to comfort the girl. There was nothing for it. Without a specific place, date and time there was no way to protect Karin, to keep what was going to happen from occuring. Karin could only be protected one of two ways, if the dream repeated itself (rare, but it did happen) or somebody kept a constant watch on her until it happened. And since they had no idea when that would be, the success of the second strategy was almost nil unless the first happened.

Over the centuries Yoruichi thought she'd become accustomed to death. She was very, very wrong.

* * *

The soul society was relatively peaceful that night, indeed, Shunsui was in bliss on the arms of not just one, but 3 beautiful women in the 80th district.

He was also very, very drunk. This was why the other woman in the bar, the one who simply sipped her rough alcohol and watched, was laughing at him. "For a captain you sure don't carry yourself with much dignity!"

"I have every bit of... dignity miss... miss..."

"Call me Kukaku shinigami, and you'd better get home before you get into trouble with the missus." Kukaku slurred and giggled drunkenly, pointing to the figure that had just entered the room.

Had she not been drunk, Kukaku would have started yelling at Jushiro Ukitake. But she was drunk, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Shunsui being a drunken manwhore, and this was just going to be one hilarious story to tell the others tomorrow when she got home.

Shunsui didn't notice Ukitake's entrance. "Whaaaaa?" He slurred. "My Nanao-chan? She can jump on it any time she..." One of the women started rubbing her breasts against his back and he let out a satisfied purr. He wasn't making much sense obviously. And it was all Kukaku could do not to roll on the ground laughing. "Ukitake-taisho, why don't you take your friend home."

"Ooh? Jyou! Come join me! I'm sure my lovely... lovely... lady friends wouldn't mind the company?" Shunsui looked like he was ready to topple over from the alcohol.

"Shunsui dear friend." And the three prostitutes were calmly disentangled from Shunsui's shoulders and arms. "You have had far too much to drink."

"But Kukaku-chan sold this stuff to the bartender. Her brother brought it back when he went with Kurosaki-san to the living world, its called Grey Goose!" Shunsui pointed to the bottle he'd purchased. "I wanna finish it..." He slurred.

"I'm sure we can get you something to eat instead..." Ukitake promised.

"Eat? Why would I want to eat Kukaku-chan?"

Ukitake rolled his eyes heavenwards for his friends drunken stupidity. "I mean food." He nodded to Kukaku and mouthed. 'thank you.' Before he calmly took Shunsui by the arm and lead him out.

"Jyou-kun! My legs are jelly!" Whimpered Shunsui as he struggled to keep up with the 13th captain. He was hot the way he walked like that. Seriously, seriously hot to Shunsui's drunken mind. Ukitake slowed down enough to let the other lean on him. But Shunsui tripped on a stone, toppling forward.

Ukitake froze. Shunsui's hand was flush against his crotch. "Urg... get off of me." He grumbled.

"Carry me Jyou-kun!" Shunsui whined, trying to climb onto Ukitake's back. "My legs won't work right."

Ukitake grumbled, scooping Shunsui up. Despite his condition he was more than capable of doing so. Though he admittedly probably shouldn't flashstep home with Shunsui in his grip.

Shunsui complained all the way home. But Ukitake didn't mind. He had a plan of his own. He'd been planning it for ages. That was why he'd gone out this far at night on his own. He wanted Shunsui to himself.

Two problems with this. Shunsui had been sighted chasing many, many skirts in his day, but never the menfolk, and he was currently very very drunk.

But the 8th division captain happily curled up against the other's chest, nearly purring with delight. Perhaps Ukitake should keep some of this "grey goose" if it made Shunsui this kittenish.

Finally they reached the house Ukitake went to when he wanted to sleep away from the rest of the Seireitei. When he needed peace and quiet.

He set Shunsui down on the futon. The place was small, only three rooms really. A room, a kitchen and a bathroom. But it was cozy, the sheets flannel instead of silk and warm. The pictures were of people he knew and memories he cared about rather than faces long since gone. Simple rice, noodles and fish or meat was kept cool in something that Kaien had brought back once on one of his trips, he called it an "ice box." Ukitake's most discrete servents kept the place simply stocked. Nothing opulent, but everything comfortable and warm.

The perfect place to make a lovenest with his Shunsui, simple and pure. Ukitake slipped off his jacket hanging it over the end of the bed, he took off Shunsui's hat and cloak. Then Ukitake slipped out of his kimono, leaving his chest bare, the hakama covering him from the waist down.

Shunsui hiccuped slightly and crawled into Ukitake's lap. "Jyou-kun... you're so warm..." He murmured, wrapping his arms around the other.

The brush was light, but he could feel the other flush against him. "Shunsui... why do you embarass yourself in front of women like that? You were drunk, and that's one of the bad areas. Someone could have jumped you." He said tenderly, rubbing the other's back.

Shunsui didn't answer, but he did wriggle closer, practically curling up into Ukitake's lap like an affectionate cat, bringing his member into contact with the thirteenth captain's"So peaceful."

Ukitake felt himself blush deeply, Shunsui was very, very hard from the alcohol and the attention earlier.

"You're being an idiot." Ukitake murmured to the other, bending low so that he could whisper in the other's ear.

Later neither were sure why Shunsui did it. The 8th captain yanked Ukitake down to kiss him, hard, on the lips. Ukitake froze, then returned a kiss that suddenly felt shy to him.

Ukitake sighed breathily, gently pushing the other down to the pillows before kissing him again. Slowly, so gently, reverent arms wrapped around his shoulders, sliding the Hakama free when they reached Jushiro's hips. Ukitake reached down to kiss Shunsui's neck and shoulders, nibbling lightly. The eighth divisioner moaned beneath him, and then the world dissolved into an ocean of pleasure.

Shunsui was quite drunk, probably the only reason why he didn't try to pull away. This was Jushiro they were talking about. And Shunsui trusted him implicitly. His breath grew heavy as he felt the other's hardness pushing against his back. //So good...// He murmured.

Somewhere in the back of the Captain's mind he remembered that he should be using something... something that would prevent him from linking... something that would prevent him from getting...

And then Ukitake's hands stroked his back as he slid his tongue up the other's ass, and all rational thought was driven from the other's mind. Shunsui let out an inarticulate howl, the spike of riatsu shuddering around him. Jushiro was actually doing this to him? It felt... so...

Ukitake growled low in his throat, he was trying to stretch and slicken the other with his tongue. He wanted the other to love every second of what he did. "Let me inside you Shunsui..." Jushiro murmured softly as he pulled back. "let me feel you."

Shunsui arched his back. "Take me... damnit do it..." His body felt flushed with heat, he knew he should be worried about something, but the alcohol blurring his judgement and the ministrations of one that he would trust with his life, let alone his body, made it hard for him to think. His body, his mind felt still, calm. It was total trust, and a total absence of fear.

Jushiro reached for some of the oil he kept in a nearby drawer, he'd put it there just in case he /did/ succeed on getting the man now writhing beneath him into bed. He poured some on his member, rubbing the other's back with his hands as he positioned himself at Shunsui's entrance. "Shhh..."

He had had enough of seeing his best friend drunk and trying to pick up girls while he was at it. And he'd loved Shunsui deeply since they'd both made captaincy, maybe even before.

Still he hesitated. Until Shunsui's voice spoke up from the pillows, perhaps the only relatively lucid thing he'd said since Jushiro'd found him. "I ran down the bare and ragged path, until my feet could carry me no more. Just when I thought I would never run again, I found you."

It was a love poem that had circulated in the Soul Society around the Meiji Era. But it was a famous one and a favorite for the two of them. Jushiro leaned in to kiss the back of his lover's neck tenderly as he slid inside.

Shunsui was tight around him and the thirteenth captain moaned in pleasure, slowly, tenderly, kissing his neck and shoulders. Panting slightly, the other moved beneath him, settling himself before Ukitake started to move, thrusting gently in and out of the other's body.

Fire lashed through their bodies, their soft moans and gasps and the sound of sweaty skin on skin were the only testimate to their activities in the firelight of the small room. Shadows on the wall marked their movements beneath the covers, one, flame kissed primal animal.

And at last the sensation overwhelmed senses. Shunsui screamed his lover's name into the night, and Jushiro whispered hoarse promises in his ear as he came deep into his lover, plunging riatsu into his systems and making the bond tight, deep, and strong.

* * *

Rangiku felt guilty when she knocked on Hitsugaya's door that evening. "Hitsugaya-taisho." Was the gentle call.

"Hai Matsumoto Fukutaicho?" Hitsugaya asked sleepily, rubbing sand from his eyes. He'd had patrol that day, he needed to sleep.

"I need to speak with you..."

"Oh?"

"About Kurosaki's younger sister..."

Hitsugaya blinked. Then the bizzarity of the topic registered. "sit." He patted the bed.

Rangiku sat down, and then explained what had happened, and what she'd done. "And now, I'm not sure I want to be the one to tell Ichigo he's not the only pure blood in town."

Hitsugaya nodded. "We don't necessarily tell somebody." He explained. "When something like this happens, the still living Shinigami is assigned somebody to guard him or her and protect them until they die, then send them on with the Konso."

"So that they stay safe? Yes, but if Ichigo finds one of us following him."

"Then we assign somebody close to Ichigo to keep watch and he never suspects." Hitsugaya yawned. "I'll make the report to Yamamoto sotaicho in the morning. Now go back to bed."

Rangiku obeyed, heading back along the dorms to her quarters. but she didn't feel like obeying at all; and though the nightbirds and insects played a cheery lulluby for her that night, she could not bring herself to sleep, nor shake the feeling of dark days coming.


	5. In which Karin gives Ikkaku a shiner

**Notes**: Greetings from MUSHland all! 

D-technolife is now the themesong for my lovely blue partner in crime, Turbulent Sea Blue Saeynth of Southern Weyr! I also found the video, love it! If you want Saeynth's stats as well as a list of his Search Victims on Soucon MUSH, or general information on Soucon MUSH, PM me and I'll shoot you the relevant links. If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about, but desperately want to know, PM me and I'll send you links on that too.

Okay, on the agenda for this chapter.  
Morning sick Shuhei

Shuhei getting dragged to the 4th division by his hair

Shunsui morning after

Ichigo Morning after

Karin the day after the dream

Who gave Ikkaku a black eye?

Various Shinigami quietly panic...

Other notes: If this update is awhile in coming, its because deadlines for the Search Co on one of my games are this Saturday for almost everything, then Temper first drafts the week after. Plus with OOC search drawing to a close and with no yes or no answer as to whether or not my scribe alt at Fort Weyr will be Searched, I'm trying with all my might to earn the brown dragon I applied for her to impress. So any updateness will be incredibly slow, but its on its way!

I have a challenge to keep you all busy while you're waiting, with lots of Renichiness involved hopefully. What if it were Renji who were born in the living world and Ichigo in Renji's place as Vice Captain in Division 6? What if the only person who remembered was Rukia? What if she had to convince Uruhara and everybody what had happened, just so that they could put everything right? Do they even want to make things right again? That's my challenge, a total role reversal with Renichi on the side and Rukia doing her best to keep everything from going completely and totally insane!!!!

Okay, (turns the music up) Lets do this people!!!

* * *

It was dawn in the tiny apartment in the Seireitei that the two men shared. And it would have been a peaceful one if one Shuhei Hisagi wasn't woken suddenly by the same wave of nausea that had come over him every morning for the past week. He ran for the bathroom, throwing up what was left of last night's dinner. His body heaving violently from the nausea. He couldn't move from the spot, couldn't speak as he coughed on the vomit.

A soothing arm wrapped around his waist, supporting him as Kira soothed the other vice captain. "Again?" He asked softly.

"Yeah..." Shuhei replied as he finally got his breath back.

"You really should talk to Unohana. I still think he did something to you when you slept with him."

"That's crazy. Like what? What besides give me a sore ass and a couple of hickies could sleeping with Tousen have... oh no... not what you're suggest...ing?" He squeaked. "Fuck! Do you know what the captains are going to do to me????"

"Better you tell them now than 3 months from now..." Which was how long it took for the child of a male shinigami to be born. "And I don't just mean knocking you up. Morning sickness is rarely that persistant or violent!"

"I'm not going down to 4th division."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Says you and what army?" Asked Shuhei as he washed his face and washed his mouth out.

"Says me and Wabisuke!" Kira growled, grabbing Shuhei by the ear just as he stood from the wash basin.

"Whatddya..." SMACK! The flat side of Wabisuke's blade hit Shuhei in the side of the head. Instantly his head and neck grew too heavy to hold him up, and Shuhei was knocked silly to boot. "Whatre you... Kira leggo! Leave me a... ack! Wwatchthehairwatchthehair!!" Shuhei wailed as one Izuru Kira grabbed one Shuhei Hisagi by the non spiky with sleep hair and dragged him out of the apartment, down the street, and across the Seireitei complex to the 4th division headquarters. Shuhei was thankful for two things while being dragged, that there weren't very many people around to witness his humiliation, and that the 4th division wasn't that far off from his house. As it was he felt like a lady caveman, hit over the head with a club and being dragged home to the cave.

The door opened, and Kira lifted the weight spell before making sure his grip on Shuhei's hair was moved to Shuhei's ear. "Hiya Hanatarou! I know you're not open yet, but is Unohana around or is she still asleep?"

"Last time I checked she was making tea Kira-fukutaicho. Is something wrong?"

"Shuhei's got an upset stomach." Kira replied irritably. "And I'm sick of hearing him complain. Our apartment's got what, one bedroom? If that doesn't stop he's /going/ to be sleeping on the couch so i don't hear him bellyache!"

Shuhei must have started having preggy moodswings already, because he looked ready to cry, and Kira's joking hit him like a stab to the heart. His lip quivered and his eyes watered.

Hanatarou stared and started edging away from the pair of them nervously, he'd heard that captains and vice captains tended to be eccentric, but also that Hisagi and Kira were more stable and reliable than most. He was quite fortunate that he didn't have to run away panicking because...

"I'm right here." Unohana's hair was down, she must have just finished breakfast because the smells of egg and rice and cinnamon carried on the air.

"Thank goodness." Kira dragged Shuhei further by the ear. Poor Shuhei let out a squeek and then struggled to get away from his captor.

The grip moved to his waist, squeezing comfortingly. Shuhei relaxed just a mite and allowed Kira to lead him to the exam room. But then he struggled again. "Comeon Kira. This isn't necessary. You're being an idiot."

"I am not!" Kira protested.

"What happened?" Unohana seemed to still be half asleep, it was still that early.

"Unohana taisho... um... well... Shuhei went to the living world 2 weeks ago, ran into Tousen, slept with him without bonding and without a charm, and now he's throwing up and acting like a goose about to be plucked for the spit!" Kira blurted. "I had nothing to do with it I swear!!!!!"

There was stunned silence as Unohana's sleep dimmed brain took a few seconds to process what Kira had just said. "ARE YOU NUMB IN THE HEAD??????" She bellowed at Shuhei.

Shuhei burst into tears of shame. Kira wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I would have expected this of a starry eyed graduate Shuhei! But how could you be so irresponsible???" Unohana was trembling, but to her credit gathering her wits as one shaking hand reached for a drawer. "Fortunately there are laws in the seireitei regarding traitors in situations like this. The mates and children of a defector are not subject to punishment as long as said defector hasn't set foot in Soul Society to see them. And since I'm assuming that this was an isolated indiscretion, that shouldn't be a problem." Unohana stated icily as she pulled out several instruments.

Herbs, a wand made from quartz crystal that was about as long as her hand, and a second, smaller crystal that glowed at the tip for a light found their way to Unohana's hands. "I'll have to send a report of this to Yamamoto Sotaisho. He'll be angry, and he'll be irritable, but legally he can't do anything to you." Unohana reassured him. "I need to scan your riatsu with a quartz crystal to make sure, lemme see? You said he used an anti bonding potion?"

"Yes..." Shuhei stated.

Unohana quickly ran the crystal wand from Shuhei's head to his hips, then did so again, more slowly. "He's pregnant alright, and this isn't going too well either." She sighed, pulling her hand away. "Shuhei isn't bonded to a mate. There's a reason Shinigami bond to each other. The carrying partner needs an enormous amount of riatsu to create the organs needed to bear the child. Then they need more riatsu to keep it alive. They get that extra energy from their bond with their mates. If Shuhei doesn't find a partner and bond with him or her soon it could cause permanent damage."

Shuhei had previously stopped crying, and now he dabbed at his eyes. "What... _sniffle_ kind of damage?"

"Well, physically you'd end up losing a lot of blood. You'd be weaker, so would your powers. You'd probably have serious bouts with depression, lots of nasty problems that could be avoided. There's nobody here you really like Shuhei?" Unohana asked worriedly.

Shuhei couldn't move, he couldn't think. his heart was too busy hammering in fear in his chest. He was pregnant? From Tousen? His old Taisho, the traitor? Even if he was protected legally there wouldn't be any peace for him. The other shinigami would probably be merciless in teasing, or worse. And who would be willing to sleep with him to /create/ the bond? To share their strength with him long enough to survive?

And he was pregnant, he who had sworn he'd never put himself in that position, to bear a child without /both/ parents around to protect it. His eyes stung, and this time he let the tears fall.

A pair of warm, lean arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling Shuhei into their embrace, gentle hands resting comfortingly on his stomach. Kira whispered lovingly in Shuhei's ear, so that only he and not the worried medic, could hear him. "I will take your heart in mine Shuhei, and your fate and your body, if you will have it. I will comfort you and ease your pain, if you will help to ease mine."

Shuhei froze, then leaned into the touch, feeling Kira's warmth and comfort.

* * *

It was warm, that much Shunsui could feel. His head felt like it was going to split from the alcohol, but as long as he kept his eyes closed it didn't hurt.

Then he realized that somebody was lying on top of him, his face buried in a flannel feather pillow. That somebody didn't have breasts, the body pinning him was strong, lithe. He felt soft hair and lean thighs against him. Somebody's head was buried in the back of his neck.

He became slowly more aware, but still too tired to move. Something was pressed against his left thigh, limp. And he ached all over, but in a pleasent way. It felt as if his soul were glowing inside, as if he'd been wrapped from head to toe in sunshine and strength.

Finally he cracked open one eye.

Long white hair, pure as snow, spilled across the pillow. Shunsui froze, tensing. Then he realized what must have happened.

Ukitake had found him, and things must have gone way... way too far last night...

Shunsui wiggled, trying to come untangled, but Jushiro's grip was far tighter than his frail health would make one think, and he was asleep, breath tickling the back of Shunsui's neck. Shunsui's rear end hurt enough that he knew he'd bottomed. He had no charm, no anti bonding oil or potion.

In other words, he was screwed.

Shunsui sighed, lying still. It didn't feel so bad, really. Shunsui liked the way the bond felt, he shivered savoring the physical contact.

Behind him, Ukitake stirred, snuggling closer to the other. "J...jushiro?" Shunsui called softly. "Whaaaa... what happened?"

Jushiro chuckled sleepily. "You don't remember last night?"

"No... otherwise I'd be kissing you about now." He murmured. "Rather than wondering how the Hell I ended up naked and bonded in the arms of my best friend." He grumbled bitterly.

"You... never... bonded with somebody?" Jushiro asked, blinking in surprise.

"never... I didn't want to..." Shunsui murmured softly. "nnnnn..."

He was enjoying it though, Ukitake could feel his affection, his lust, rippling down the link that had formed that night. Shunsui gave a soft moan into the pillow. "I do wish I could remember what I did to get this sore though."

Ukitake snickered, nibbling amorously at the back of Shunsui's neck. "Then I /can/ refresh your memory."

"I'm soooooreee..." Complained Shunsui.

"There are other things we could do..." Ukitake's hands slipped down towards Shunsui's hips, slipping around his member and stroking. He sat up slightly, Shunsui turned over, curious as to what the other had in mind.

The kisses, feather light and gentle, fell on his neck and jawline, working their way further.

It was a few minutes later that Nanao, homing in on her captain's riatsu and fearing the worst came looking for her captain. But what she sensed within was indeed a newly formed heartbond, but the other member of that bond wasn't female! Intreagued she took a peek over the edge of the windowsill. Then she saw her captain, gripping the edges of the bed and moaning, the pale form arched over his, suckling at Shunsui's erection. Shunsui's head was thrashing, he himself moaning in pleasure.

Nanao let out a squeak flushing red from her collar bone to the roots of her hair, adjusted her glasses and ran away. She did, however, sense and hear her captain's yell as he orgasmed.

* * *

The sun was rapidly coming up over Karakura town. Ichigo groaned softly. He was conscious of Renji's arms around him, he knew he was in his own bed. "Hmm..." He murmured softly as he snuggled closer to that strong, tanned chest.

Renji mumbled in his sleep, curling protectively around the other in his arms. "Ichigo-koi..." He murmured, stirring slightly.

"Don't wanna get up."

"Then don't." Renji grumbled a bit, adjusting them just so.

Then Ichigo saw the clock. Oh great, his father should have jumped them fifteen minutes ago, like he does /every/ morning. Why didn't he today?

That didn't matter, as long as he got to stay where he was and he didn't find him and Renji. The candles had burned down, though their scents still lingered on the air. Ichigo grumbled softly, unintelligably, into Renji's chest.

"Hmm Koibito?" Renji asked sleepily.

"That was... wonderfull..." Ichigo was still sleepy, and it felt like his heart was glowing inside.

Renji was still feeling the same euphoria. "Hai... it was... your heart feels so wonderful in mine..." he mumbled, stroking the orange hair tenderly.

Ichigo felt Renji's touch tingle against him. "I feel your warmth... your love..." Ichigo murmured softly.

"Its our bond..." Renji murmured softly. "Our minds merged. We wait out just long enough for the euphoria to fade, and then the bond will have formed completely." He manuvered Ichigo in his arms so that his back was to him, stroking his body and neck tenderly, reaching down to plant kisses on his jaw, his neck.

Ichigo really didn't want to move anyway. The sun shone into the window and warmed his naked body. Renji was holding him tight and safe. There wasn't anything to worry about, really.

By ten o clock the euphoria faded. Ichigo stretched. "I wonder where dad went to."

"He's probably down in the clinic. And I'm guessing your sisters are at school." Renji told him.

Ichigo nodded. "I think we'd better get up. Before dad really /does/ come upstairs."

He was stiff, oh, and that saying about your back hurting the morning after? Its true. He felt like somebody had split his. Ichigo stretched, and actually felt the vertebre pop. "ooof... Renji... man could you have been any harder last night?"

Renji planted a kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "Sorry love. I'll try to be gentler next time." He yawned, stretching sleepily. "I guess we've officially skipped school today, lucky us huh? Just some quality time."

"Hmmm Koibito... after a night like that I'd rather not go to school." Ichigo grabbed his pajama pants and, because just a little bit of fluid from the previous night showed above his waistline, he peeked outside his room to make sure that the hall was deserted before he motioned Renji forwards. "Lets go clean up."

That was fun. The kisses and caresses between them were tender, gentle, sensual. The close quarters of the shower stall meant that they were constantly in contact, and the fact that they were naked, in the water, hands carefully washing each other and exploring each other's bodies gave them both an appreciation of what they'd given to each other the previous night.

Ichigo felt oddly breathless as Renji suddenly pulled him into his arms, laughing as wet strands of red hair rippled over his shoulders. He felt happy. Really really happy. He'd felt the joy of battle, but this was different. This was pure warmth.

The water's heat wavered, Ichigo figured that he didn't have much hot water left. Ichico and Renji dried, Renji taking extra time with his hair until Ichigo got annoyed and helped him with it.

The two of them made it down the stairs, topless, and since Ichigo's father wasn't around to see them, holding hands, exchanging caresses. They made it to the door where the clinic was before Ichigo pulled Renji down to kiss him again, growling as he pushed the vice captain flush against the wall that seperated the living area from the clinic with a bang noise. Renji moaned as Ichigo plundered his mouth, hands groping every sensitive portion he could reach. "Damn... Ichigo..." Renji moaned.

"Hmm Renji?" Ichigo whispered huskily, nibbling on one of Renji's ears.

"My ear is not food."

"But your ear tastes good." Ichigo teased.

"Hmm... but what would your father say if he came through the door three feet away and saw us making out?"

When you put it that way.

Renji hissed as kisses found his jaw, but also giggled at his mate. Then a moan of pleasure as wandering hands found his thighs. "Come on Ichigo, breakfast."

Ichigo's eyes glinted, the image of "breakfast" involving Renji, the table, and many, many other dirty things before snapping out of the fantasy. "sure!"

Eggs, bacon, and french toast soon sizzled in the frying pan, neither boy aware that Isshin had heard the whole conversation from the infirmary. Nor were they aware of the tears of hurt and anguish that streamed from his eyes as old wounds opened anew and a long since closed gap snapped.

* * *

Karin woke with the distinct feeling that she'd been run over. Her head was throbbing insanely. Any feeling of pain from it that she might have had from a previous spiritual encounter was nothing.

She was still sleeping on Ururu's bed. There were signs that Ururu and Jinta had slept in sleeping bags on the floor that night, but neither were present in the room when Karin woke up. The black cat from the night before was sitting on the bed, head and paws resting on the note. She yawned, stretching lazily, and jumped up into Karin's lap. "you stayed to watch me all night didn't you?" Karin could tell this wasn't an ordinary cat, but how it wasn't ordinary she couldn't really put her finger on.

The cat yawned in response, her tail twitching.

"You didn't have to... but thanks. My head hurts... is there any medicine for it nearby?" Karin asked.

The black cat seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then leapt off the bed, heading out of the room.

The note read. "Kurosaki Karin, I pulled a few strings, the school thinks you're out sick with the flu. Take whatever time you need to sleep, when you wake up, the cat will come get me." Signed Uruhara, Kisuke.

Karin waited, leaning back on the bed wondering if something had gone wrong.

"So... you're awake." Uruhara stated as he sauntered in, closing his fan he indicated that Tessai leave the tray of tea, breakfast, and a bottle of asprin next to the bed. "you're quite one odd kid having a fit like that in the middle of the night. Yoruichi was worried, Ururu was beside herself, even Jinta was concerned. But Yoruichi had some work to do, and Ururu and Jinta had to go to school, so they made me promise to keep an eye on you."

"Just because I'm ten doesn't mean you have to bullshit me hat man." Karin stated as she scooped up the plate, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, the plate was piled high with food.

"Well, you've got a smart mouth. I can see how you'd be able to hold your own with Jinta." Uruhara stated.

"You also don't have to be painfully polite." Karin said as she ate. Her stomach felt like an empty hole.

"True enough... I'm usually not polite at all." Uruhara stated amiably.

"Good. I hate it when people sugarcoat things." Karin stated as she chomped on a sausage link. The eggs were already half gone.

"However, Ururu was upset enough that she got Jinta to help her make something for you." Uruhara pulled the small trinket out of his pocket.

It was a bracelet. Woven and rewoven in elaborate loops of shimmering scarlet embroidery floss. Thirteen white ceramic beads, each with a different flower carefully painted on had been knotted into the cord. In the center, where the back of Karin's wrist would be, was a tiny spiral shell, a silver bead shaped like a cats paw, a larger glass bead with some sort of crest looped in by the glass smith, another cats paw bead, and another spiral shell.

The crest read Shihouin, Karin thought, but the kanji were very old, she couldn't really tell its age.

"Yoruichi had some old beads from when she was a little girl." Explained Uruhara. "And Jinta found the shells. Ururu wove them all together."

He didn't mention that the bracelet was also a tracer, meant to track and monitor Karin's spirit energy. It would also come up on a Shinigami's mobile, but not as a hollow, as a person to be watched. Frequently Shinigami operating in the physical world would use marker beacons on people of importance that they couldn't monitor directly. Hopefully that would allow Rukia or Renji or somebody to trace her should she get into serious trouble. The beacon would show up with the jade green color of an ex commander, marked with kanji for twelve, the ansi code meaning that Uruhara was keeping a watch on her.

Karin lazily slipped the tracer bracelet around her wrist. "Yeah, its really pretty." She grumbled as she focused more on finishing the eggs and bacon than the trinket. Yuzu liked pretty things, Karin, not so much.

So she didn't really think about it until after she'd taken the asprin and gone home, she looped the band around and around, counting the flower beads and trying to guess the plants on them.

Then she thought back further to the dream, the first one, with the meadow and the flowers. Then she suddenly started to name them as she walked, counting the beads and identifying each one as a flower from her dream. "Chrysanthamum, Cyclamen, Cornflower" (her fingers suddenly twitched when she touched that one) Gentian, Lilly of the Valley, Camellia, Iris, bird of paradise, I think..." She mused, trying to remember her last class trip to the botanical gardens in the next town. "Lotus, Anemone..." There was another sensation beneath her fingers on that one, as if that particular bead had previously been covered in ash, despite its immaculate appearance, "Yarrow, thistle, and snow... oooof!" She had walked into somebody, not looking where she was going.

A rather wild looking man, in his late teens she guessed, bald to the point where his head was all shiny, hadn't been looking where he was going either. She dropped the bracelet, but the man's hand found it first. "you should be more careful little girl." He said simply, holding it up to the light. "You'll get yourself in trouble if you don't watch your back."

Karin growled. "Sorry, one of my friends gave me that and I was getting a closer look at it on my way home."

Ikkaku peered at the trinket. "That's a rather lovely trinket. I'd hang onto that if I were you." He did note the Shihuin crest, the thirteen flowered beads. "Your friend seemed to have had an aweful liking for cats." He mused. "That, and flowers... and red ribbons." He growled, tracing one that ran through the bracelet band.

The way this man was inspecting the bracelet was starting to make Karin nervous, though she didn't show it. And something, some presence was oozing off of him that made her edgy. "Yes, she did, now can I have it back or not?" She growled.

"What's your name kid?" Ikkaku asked curiously, ignoring her.

"Kurosaki Karin, and if you don't give that back right now I'll have my big brother come and beat the crap out of you!!!" Karin shouted, jumping up to kick Ikkaku, first in the head, then in the balls, then grabbed the bracelet from his now loosened grip and ran.

Ikkaku fell to his knees, squeaking in pain from being kicked in the groin and the head. "You don't say. Damn brat."

Yumichika came out of the bushes then. "Ikkaku? Ikkaku dear where did you get to? We have a meeting to get... oh dear! What happened to give you that shiner?"

"her name is Kurosaki Karin, and she kicks harder than a giant." Growled Ikkaku as he rubbed his eye.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Uruhara shop, at a glade nearby Hitsugaya called the other Soul Reapers forward. Renji and Ichigo were absent, but Yumichika arrived, acting quite clingy towards Ikkaku, who was still sporting a shiner, but also a major headache. Uruhara and Yoruichi were waiting already. Rangiku was there, but had asked that she not have to speak to explain what had happened.

Hitsugaya sighed as he finished his explanation. "And that's that it would seem. Matsumoto-san swears to me that she didn't commit the same act Rukia did, and she has demonstrated her powers to prove it. One latent shinigami in a family is a fluke accident, but I am not willing to pronounce two of them the same. My conclusion is simple, Kurosaki-san didn't come by his powers as a result of Rukia lending him hers. They came to him as a right of blood. But Rukia /did/ manage to break the seal on them, almost at the cost of her life."

"So way way way way way too late we find out that Rukia was innocent." Ikkaku began.

"And we have a new problem. We still haven't really had contact with any of Ichigo's family to know how much they know." Hitsugaya explained.

"Karin knows about Hollows, she heard from the human known as Don Kanonji, who in turn heard from Ichigo. She sees them clear as day and she's previously demonstrated a kick powerful enough to crack the mask off of weaker hollows, it works by taking a ball and infusing it with spirit energy, then combining a leap with a drop kick to projectile fire it into the hollow's face." Uruhara reported. "She frequently teams with Jinta in using this technique, which results in the power being amplified. But I don't know how she'd fare in an out and out fight." Uruhara stated. "Yuzu cannot see spirits, though she can usually feel the presence of a Hollow in the area. And Isshin? If it is the same Isshin Kurosaki, he's putting up a good act, playing the very stupid father who denies the existance of or any involvement in, spirits, hollows, or soul reapers."

"But its still entirely possible that Yuzu might become unsealed as well?" Hitsugaya pinned Uruhara with cold scrutiny.

"Unlikely." Uruhara flicked his fan boredly. "She's naive in nature, and gentle in spirit, until she passes from this world she is not likely to gain Shinigami powers. Nor is she likely to realize that something is wrong and that her own natural powers have been supressed."

"Isn't that /supposed/ to be how you raise Shinigami children in the real world? You hide their powers until you deem them old enough to handle it?" Ikkaku asked, noting the grave expressions on the other Shinigami's face.

"Ikkaku, think of it this way. What if there's a battle and the one of the parents who's a Shinigami becomes incapacitated or dies." Yumichika pointed out. "In such cases, unless an outside stimuli removes the seal from their spirit ribbon, their shinigami powers remain supressed until death, and are passed down dormant from parent to child. Generations could go by and we wouldn't realize who their ancestor was for decades, centuries even."

"Which means that Ichigo and Karin could be shinigami, and not know it. Further future generations of Kurosaki, through Yuzu when she grows up, could also have Shinigami powers..."

"And become targets, not knowing exactly how much power they really have." Hitsugaya groaned. "The same for Karin if we don't train her like we did her brother."

"There's another problem." Yoruichi spoke up. "A grave one that had Uruhara plant a tracking beacon on Karin. Last night, at exactly midnight, Karin had a precog."

There was a collective gasp. "But... but that's one of the rarest..." HItsugaya sputtered.

"Yes, one of the rarest abilities a Shinigami could have. But she had it. All the physical signs were present. Rapid pulse, emotional distress, dialated pupils, labored breathing, disorientation, place confusion, disjointed speech... But the content of her vision worried me deeply." Yoruichi said sadly. Her eyes were empty when she spoke of it, haunted. "She saw herself... being murdered by Aizen and Ichimaru. She was about the age she is now, physically she was no different. And because she was in a nondescript area by a river, with no date, exact place, or time, we can't trace the precog. All she could tell me was that the sun was high. Precogs very rarely repeat themselves. That means that we're in serious danger of losing her. And we won't know how, when, or where."

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gasped. "But... but then..." Rangiku's face was pale. "If she dies, it doesn't matter if somebody performs the konso on her and gets her to safety before Aizen snatches her spirit, Ichigo will be..."

"Very, very, very depressed." Uruhara supplied. "That much I gathered. He took on shinigami form in the first place to protect his family. If, despite him using all of his power, he can't save his sister... it will be a horrible blow. We need to settle this quietly, without him, Renji, or Rukia knowing that she's being watched. We need to not let her know what's happening, we need to not let Ichigo know what's happening. Our hands are tied without an exact place, an exact date, and an exact time. Otherwise we don't know where to go." He pointed out with as close to irritation as he could."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I agree. Even if we tell Ichigo that his kid sister also has shinigami powers, well... I remember how I acted with I finally /did/ join the Shinigami academy. I was always trying to show I was stronger than Hinamori. If the positions were reversed, and I were the elder, I would definately be irritated at having competition in the academy that was younger than I was. Likewise Ichigo will very likely be upset if he /does/ find out that his sister also has Shinigami powers."

"Or his father." Uruhara stated. "Isshin was infamous for having a wild streak. Can you imagine the sparks flying between them if they had to go on missions?"

"It is custom and considered polite courtesy, to inform the shinigami parent in these kinds of situations." Hitsugaya stated.

"I will." Uruhara volunteered. "And as usual, the name of the Shinigami who tagged Karin will not be disclosed."

Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well then, the course of action is this." Uruhara stated. "Hitsugaya is obligated to report Karin's presence to Yamamoto Sotaisho, since his vice captain found her first, not I, at the same time sending an identical report to the Shinigami academy. Once that's done a guide will be assigned to keep an eye on Karin. Probably somebody physically close to her in age, or like her in personality. Whoever it is will perform an evaluation of her strength and watch her back if she's in trouble. They are not to reveal themselves to Rukia, Renji, or Ichigo, nor to Isshin. The evaluation must be anonymous."

One by one, the gathered Shinigami reluctantly agreed and split up. Hitsugaya wrote his report. But despite no deviations in protocol, he still felt slightly worried. No date, place, or time, but all the symptoms of a scared child who had just foreseen her own death. And because of the rules that he lived by, there was no way he could warn her.

* * *

NOTES: one- Ansi code: When programming visuals in a text document or primative readout, color coding a symbol is known as ANSI. It is commonly used in MUSH/MUD/MUCK games. In this case, the preprogrammed ansi/kanji combination denotes Karin as a charge of Uruhara's rather than a rogue Hollow.

two- the finger twitch is a further precognative reaction. Each Shinigami Division uses a flower as its symbol. Cornflower is the flower symbol for third squad, Ichimaru's group.

three-Anemone is the symbol of Division 10. The ashy sensation represents her encounter with Rangiku Matsumoto, who's zanpakuto's name, Haineko, means Ash Cat.


	6. In Which Renji is or elsed

Notes: I'm sorry it took so long to finish this! It took a month! I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry! I finished my stint on Soucon's Search Co, plus I'm a Jr. AWLM ICly, so I was /really/ busy!

Now... what's Isshin's take on this chaos? Plus an update from our MUSH cam on Soucon MUSH's latest hatching results!

MUSH update: Well, I got my rejection notice from Fort Weyr. So Kailai isn't going to be Searched this round. Not like I didn't see the writing on the wall. And here I am. I will, however, go to root on the hopefuls on the 20th! So come down to Fort or +watch to see who makes it and who doesn't.

Soucon's Batch of Candidates had their trial by fire on April 28th, the theme for hatchlings was artists. The environment was an almost totally dark and very trying night as Isaranth and Nezanth's Spring 2007 clutch of eggs entered the world. Please welcome to the Soucon Dragonriding community the following PC's...

Autumn Harvest Bronze Dragon Tayznth and W'rin

Shadowed Ice Blue Nasynth and Alinaine

Tranquil Pond Green Alymeth and Mecuim

Chaotic Starlight Blue Kaedrelath and M'zaji

Monographic Moonlight Blue Sedranth and P'val (Sedranth was my creation)

Forested Valley Green Jolanth and Vellai

Molten Sulpher Gold Merilyth and Naltia (Partial tribute to Merianya, Brown Edanth's Rider, former Southern Weyrsecond, ICly deceased, IRL retired from the game, and is now Lacey, the Headwoman.)

Bountiful Blossom's Green Caylinth and Chimerry

NPC CAM

Several anime inspired NPC's (non player characters) were spotted on the sands that night as well, (also my doing and a few of them even impressed! Name (Ridername),dragon name, color and Character Inspiration are listed.

Arolons (Ar'los),Adrayth, Huckleberry blue, inspired by Alphonse in Full Metal Alchemist

Yuchirik (Y'irik), Amikath, Emerald green, inspired by Yumichika in BLEACH

Jerim (J'rim), Lyeth, Cobalt blue, inspired by Jerimie in Code Lyoko

Since I have a tradition of making NPC dragon candidates based on anime characters, here are the characters, their origins, and their inspirations that didn't make it.

Asura- South Boll Master Weaver hall- Young Hideo Kuze (Ghost in the Shell)

Ednard- Greenfields Brewery (son of Hereneim the Brewer, brother to fellow candidate and now bluerider Ar'los)- Edward (Full Metal Alchemist)

Kushira- Telgar Smithcraft- Based loosely on Batou, only female (Ghost in the Shell)

Iraga- Fort Hold Healer Hall- Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

Shiramar- Roma Hold Herder Hall- Shikamaru (Naruto)

Ichaki- Bitra Main Hold- Ishikawa (Ghost in the Shell)

Pazran- Lower Bitra, forest lands- Pazu (Ghost in the Shell)

Hitsagen- Igen Sea Hold (Crafthall, not hold)- Hitsugaya (Bleach)

Also noted, one of the younger candidates had a near miss, sometimes disoriented hatchlings will accidentally injure a candidate on the hatching grounds, but thanks to Iraga's swift timing possible catastrophy was avoided!

And Jazra's green Liaoth of Ista Weyr had that glowy feeling, that special happy feeling that all green and gold dragons get when... THEY'RE GONNA RISE TO MATE!!! And that means that the normally ice ball Jazra got bouncier and bouncier... until Liaoth did the jade green boogaloo and rose on a wild and harrowing flight. The theme for the flight was TV characters in honor of Fort Weyr's Clutch that was coming soon at the time, so each member of the flight had their dragon temporarily take on the persona of a fictional TV character. For the flight Jazra dawned the most putridly garish hakama and kimono as her Liaoth started to take on some very Matsumotoish characteristics. The pair narrowly missed getting belly squished in the end by a bronze Wrencath turned Choji Akamichi only to backwing right into the talons of another bronze, clutchbrother Talurith turned Cat from Red Dwarf.

I normally don't respond to reviews in chapters, but AZJanus has always given me good points to write around, so this time I'm going to respond in the chapter.

AZJANUS WROTE...

wow, a lot going on in this chapter. KiraShuuhei and UkitateShunsui bend my mind in funny ways but that's a good thing. and we learn a little bit more about shinigami pregnancies! i wonder if it's the same for girls as it is for guys..the three months i mean. otherwise that would be completely unfair - and justification for violence. i know if it were me, i'd be overwhelmed with anger at random moments and beat whoever male shinigami happened to be close by. xP bonded renji and ichigo are much cuteness although poor isshin doesn't seem too happy with the memories this brings up for him. i hope he confronts the two of them. also i'll play the devil's advocate here: since renji didn't tell ichigo about the option of using an anti-bonding potion, isn't that almost like coercing him into the bond? unless the potions are illegal or something. i think the system you described for keeping tabs on people was pretty neat. wasn't quite clear on why the shinigami weren't going to tell ichigo about karin or why they thought he'd be jealous over it - gonna have to reread that part. also dunno why they'd hide this situation from rukia and renji unless they assume they'll tell ichigo about it but that's kinda like doubting their professionalism. sorry for all the questions (again) i'm just intrigued by this world you've created. hurry back with another chapter! (and good luck impressing the brown )

My NOTES AND RESPONSE...

Anti-bonding potion... well for one thing its not illegal, but its considered unhealthy to use it continuously, kinda like using aphrodesiac's repeatedly with a partner. The bond is there so that the dominant mate's riatsu can support the other mate's in the event that one of them /does/ get pregnant. Like all forms of birth control in humans, the charms aren't fool proof, as we saw when the one Ichigo and Renji used cracked. If I stick to the pattern of making the magical forms of birth control mirror real life ones, then the antibonding potion can easily be thought of on the same terms as some aphrodesiacs or other drugs, some with not so savory histories, and have to have some kind of consequences. In the case of the absence or failure of birth control coupled with the prevention of bond formation, the shinigami who's pregnant risks their life bringing the child to term because they don't have enough riatsu to do it on their own, the result being either a dead or maimed shinigami or a sickly unhealthy baby.

For this reason female Shinigami have the normal gestation time of 9 months. They have the natural organs to produce children, so they don't need to use as much energy or grow new organs. A pregnancy for them isn't as brutal to their riatsu. Nature can afford to take its time with them.

With Shunsui, he was going after women. So continued use wasn't bothering him much. He was the dominent one and he didn't intend to stick around (those /were/ prostitutes he was partying with in previous chapters,) therefore there wasn't much harm to the parties involved in using it. The only downside was that when he finally /did/ get together with Ukitake, because he'd avoided bonding, he not only didn't recognize what the bond felt like, he was unprepared for it, despite being one of the second most experienced captains in the Gotei 13. Further, if I /do/ decide he gets knocked up from this, (is why I had him as the uke, considering his health pregnancy is /not/ a good idea for Ukitake) he won't recognize the signs (ie morning sickness, food cravings, frequent urination) as easily.

But with Shuhei it was a serious problem and a necessary solution. He couldn't bond with Tousen. Doing so would place a strain on him emotionally because it would be stretched between Seireitei and Hueco Mundo like a rubberband. It would put both him and Tousen in danger because heaven help them both if Aizen found out about it. Shuhei's friends would consider it bad judgement all around. And how hard is it to be a single parent raising a baby?

Tousen knew that bonding with Shuhei was a bad idea, so he did what he always did, he took the path of least bloodshed and made it so that if worst comes to worst and he /does/ get pregnant, Shuhei could find a mate who would take care of him instead of trying to make him come back to Aizen's castle with him.

As for not telling either Rukia or Renji about Karin? Too close. The person keeping tabs can't be somebody that the person being kept tabs on would immediately suspect. And it can't be somebody who immediately knows the person. We see this in Search Co's on MUSHes all the time. Search Co are confidential, and they use many different meathods of keeping tabs on somebody they're evaluating so that they can maintain anonymity, after all, if you were being evaluated for something big, and you knew the evaluators were watching you, you'd freak, or try to show off, or other reaction that isn't genuinely you. The same principle applies with Karin. They want to know what she's like, so that if she /does/ enter the Shinigami academy later on, they have a basic understanding of her personality. They also want to protect her without possibly giving away to Aizen that something's up in the first place. Because if they show too much of an interest in her, or that interest is widely known, he'll think there's something to it and bring about the exact same circumstances they were trying to avoid.

Therefore they can't have her showing off or get a reaction from her that isn't candid, and have to make sure her powers are exposed to as few shinigami as possible. So whoever they pick has to be able to blend in and get Karin to trust them, but also be able to protect her. So they can't use Rukia or Renji to spy on Karin. Likewise, Rangiku will need to keep herself scarce because Karin will be /looking/ for her. Don't worry, I have the absolute perfect spy to use to keep an eye on Karin. Just let me settle the hullaballooo with Isshin first.

That's another interesting thing. The inspiration for Heart Bonding comes from two places, from the Wiccan ritual of handfasting rather than the traditional Christian Wedding Ceremony. (Ie, the reason why Renji and Ichigo's hands appeared bound at the wrists with red silk in the lemon chapter) and from the series Dragonriders of Pern by Anne Mc Caffrey and the bond called "Impression" that the dragonriders have with their partners.

Losing a dragon is very painful, many go insane from it and either commit suicide or continue to have mental problems their whole life. After awhile the pain is internalized but they do tend to act rather weird. (for example, Lytol, formerly L'tol gets a twitch in his cheek when somebody mentions dragons.)

In this case I muted the effects somewhat on Isshin. He acts goofy and hyper, mostly as an act to fool Ichigo Karin and Yuzu, but also to keep his own grief at bay. But for some of Pern's ex riders, such as Giron (formerly G'ron) or Brekke (formerly gold Wirenth's rider of Southern Weyr) some wounds never entirely heal. Giron went mad and became a bad guy, prone to fits of violence or siezing up when he spotted dragons in the sky. Brekke was catatonic for many months afterwards and while she was given a chance to try standing again (something never done) she refused. She also continued to cope with what we would recognize as clinical depression and post traumatic stress disorder for the rest of her life.

This gives you some idea of what Isshin would have gone through when he lost Ichigo's mother, Masaki, for whom he had given up captaincy, his friends, and his home just so that he could be with her, only for Big Fisher to eat her. Further, prior to that he'd had a mate in Soul Society (more on that in this chapter) who had broken their bond after a stressful break up. He lost everything, and in this chapter, for just the space of a few hours, he snaps.

* * *

It hurt, but it didn't. Isshin heard the whole thing, heard the kisses between his son and his boyfriend. The hurt and pain from losing his mate, Masaki had come back full force, hitting him like a sledgehammer. Poor woman had been dragged into his mess. It was his fault.

Her death was his fault.

Ichigo's pain, Karin's refusal to cry, Yuzu's constant attempts to shoulder the household...

The suffering he'd caused them was his fault. All his.

And just like not just reason turned off, but with it every other emotion as his grief and the old wound tore itself open. He had to go home. Leave this place, leave these memories, go home.

Isshin closed up shop, in the middle of the day. He went to the comfy medical bed in the far corner of the clinic, the dark and quiet one. And he lay down.

A few minutes later a soul reaper with pointy brown hair and chocolate eyes sat up from the gigai on the bed. Without a spirit to animate it, that body, that form, would be unusable in a few hours.

The dark brown eyes were blank with numbness, so was the expression.

Of course, what was happening would make sense to many, many soul reapers. If soul reapers bonded to their mates, and that bond was broken because of death, the reaper became severely depressed, clinically depressed, in a fashion that any human could only have described as agony. If they survived, and eventually healed, then most of them were alright again, though none of them survived their bond being broken in that fashion a second time.

But sometimes something set off the depression again. Something as simple as one's son, who is also a soul reaper, bonding to a mate who loves him very much. When that happened, the affected soul reaper sometimes even went suicidal with grief, usually doing whatever they could to return to the Soul Society and lose themselves there, regardless of what happened to their gigai, or any memories or damage they might have left behind.

Or any children.

Isshin didn't even bother with the door, eyes blank and to the ground, he made his way through the streets of Karakura town. His feet took him automatically to the park where he knew the gate would be. It was a jumping spot, and where he'd first entered the living world. He didn't watch where he was going. He just went through the door and out. The world was a haze around him as he moved, blank, numb, in that direction.

So he didn't really notice Yumichika and Ikkaku lounged under a tree. Yumichika was curled in Ikkaku's arms, snug as a bug and rather sleepy from the late spring heat. Ikkaku was acting posessive of him. Both were discussing something rather important.

"But I want it to be romantic..." Yumichika whined cutely. "And I want to plan it... I haven't /had/ a mate before! And since I'm the uke I'd be the one who ends up carrying children! So its not fair to meeeeee!!!"

"And what's to say that with Aizen getting ready to make his move one of us won't die before we /do/ bond?" Ikkaku murmured, burying his face in Yumichika's hair.

Yumichika murmured softly, unintelligably, leaning back to look at his boyfriend. And hopefully, someday soon, his lover. But Ikkaku's gaze had been caught by something else.

The unfamiliar shinigami was moving through the playground, raising his Zanpakuto in preparation of opening a gate. "hey..." He put Yumichika down and the two of them went over to investigate. "I haven't seen you around? Heading home?"

The man's stare was unnervingly blank. Ikkaku started to get worried.

The man paused, not seeing them, but his expression agonized. It raised definate alarmbells in Ikkaku's mind. "hey are you okay?"

"Its like he can't even hear us."

"he'll hear this..." SLAP!

The man didn't even flinch, but his blade did drop to the ground at Ikkaku's slap. Yumichika retrieved it. "Now what are you doing here?" Ikkaku's tone was gentle.

"Have to... get away... make it go away... hurts... too much..." Isshin murmured softly.

"Hurts? How..."

"Heart... torn apart... he ate her... couldn't... couldn't stop him... the other he left... too long ago... just wipe it out... please..." He begged.

Ikkaku suspected what was going on now. It had to be a relapse the unfamiliar shinigami was enduring. He would have gotten an alarm on his mobile if this had been recent. "Who's she? Who's the other he?"

"My heart... the other he... the one in the shop... he left... then I went to her... years later... my heart... she died... eaten... it hurts..."

"Don't you have any children? Any family?" Ikkaku pressed gently, he took the other man's hand. This was a show of compassion that he didn't show too often. But this man had definately been out of the loop for a long time, he wasn't himself, and there clearly wasn't anybody keeping an eye open for him.

He met Yumichika's eye and mouthed. "Uruhara Shoten..."

"My son... and my girls..." He managed. "I don't want... them to see..."

Yumichika nodded and took the other man's arm. "I think I know a friend of mine who can help you... will you come with us...? Your son and girls won't have to see..." He offered gently.

"Yes... will he... make it stop?"

"I think he will yes..." Ikkaku told him, gently steering Isshin towards the direction of the shop.

Because Isshin was in such bad shape they couldn't just flashstep there. If you were sick or injured and still conscious or half so, shunpo could be /really/ disorienting. So it took maybe an hour and a half, a wasted hour and a half, before they got to the shop. "Kisuke!!!" Ikkaku shouted sharply.

Uruhara took one look at Isshin's face and shouted for Tessai. But he ran for Isshin. "Isshin-kun... Isshin-kun what happened to you? Isshin... Isshin speak to me!!" Uruhara growled, wrapping his arms around the dazed shinigami.

"Ki...suke..." Isshin murmured softly, tiredly.

"Isshin!! What happened to you???" Kisuke demanded.

"Tired..." Isshin murmured.

"You have to get back... your gigai... what's Ichigo gonna think?"

"Don't... don't make me go back..." Isshin wept.

"Ichigo... wait... then..." Ikkaku blinked, looking from one to the other in confusion.

Uruhara looked over Isshin's shoulder at the two men. "Isshin here is Ichigo's father. Isshin Kurosaki. And about two centuries ago he was my mate. But things didn't go the way we'd planned. I broke my bond with him, and he moped, but then he met Masaki in the living world. He gave up everything he had to be with her. Then she got eaten by a Hollow. I remember I was with him and Ishida-san's father, Ryuken at the time. We were throwing the Quincy a surprise party... his birthday... Isshin just folded... just fell. He didn't say anything... he didn't scream or cry... he just fell..." Kisuke bit back tears of fright. "What could have set off a relapse?"

"More importantly, how are we going to get him back into his gigai before Ichigo notices and the gigai becomes unusable?"

"We sweet talk him... he doesn't want Ichigo to know what's happened, but if worst comes to worst we'll have to. Or we can manipulate memories of him and the girls so that they don't think he was ever gone." Uruhara replied. "But I'd prefer it not come to that. Constructing a gigai takes time." Uruhara replied as he wrapped his arms around Isshin. "ssshhh... Isshin I've got you... come inside... please?" Uruhara begged.

Isshin nodded, allowing Kisuke to lift him.

Tessai came running out. "Uruhara-san?"

"Isshin had a relapse, the guest room, is it empty?"

"Yes..."

"Make something hearty for him, but first start with tea." Uruhara told his assistant. Kisuke scooped Isshin up bodily and carried him to the guest room, setting his ex mate down on the futon. "Isshin... Isshin what happened to you... please..."

"Kisuke...kun? Just... don't go... stay..." Isshin begged weakly.

"I'll stay..." He promised, sitting on a cushion next to the bed.

Isshin closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Then Kisuke heard the voice outside. "Huh? Are you sure Ikkaku? Well... I didn't come for that but I can take a look."

Uruhara just about cursed. Orihime? School shouldn't be out for another two hours! What was she...

But then Orihime pushed the door to the guest room open. "Uruhara-san?" She called gently.

Kisuke took a deep breath, composing himself before answering. "Orihime, what are you doing out of school?"

"Weeellll... Ichigo wasn't there... so Ishida-kun told me to see if he was here."

"Well he's not, but we do have a problem." Uruhara moved back so that Orihime could see Isshin's prone form on the bed. His skin had paled under its tan as his Shinigami self slowly slipped free of its bonds with his gigai. "Ichigo's father, Isshin, is a soul reaper. We tend to bond with our mates, in the spirit, the soul. And if that bond is broken by a mate dying, even if the mate was human, it leaves health problems behind. For some reason he snapped and tried to leave for the Soul Society, if he'd done that then his gigai would have become unusable right then. Ichigo would have thought his father had just upped and died on him, when he was still around. We might not have found him until it was too late. As it is... his spirit is slowly disconnecting from his gigai. But I'm not going to force him to go back. He's half insane from the relapse. Do you think the Shun Shun Rikka could shock him out of it?"

"I dunno... I could ask..." Orihime paused, frowning thoughtfully.

For perhaps the hundredth time Uruhara wondered if the ditsiness was a mask on Orihime's part, or if the airheaded persona was really her. Orihime called out her little friends and explained what the problem was.

Though he didn't govern healing it was Tsubaki who spoke first. "Not fully, it would be like trying to Konso a demi hollow... honestly...? Don't waste your effort."

Lilly wingswatted him. "Baka... Orihime you can try, but the problem stems from a broken bond... heartbonds like the broken one that's hurting him were made in love... and if it was /really/ strong, its entirely possible he'll fall back into another relapse even if we /do/ stop this one."

"you can't... heal the damage...?" Orihime's lower lip quivered. "This is Kurosaki-kun's dad!"

"I know Orihime I do..." Ayame cautioned her. "But healing Kurosaki-san in this case would involve restoring a bond to something that doesn't exist anymore. Its like trying to make a cake but not adding flour, you can't do it. So yes, we can wake him up, we can supress the symptoms, but its /not/ going to fix the problem, not permanently. And if his spirit is hurt badly enough it might not work at all!"

"There /is/ one way..." Shun'o paused. "If he were surrogate bonded to somebody... somebody who's will was strong enough to protect him from a relapse."

Uruhara froze... if he opened his mouth he could get a second chance. If Isshin was willing to take it... he didn't want to force the other man into something he couldn't cope with. "I could do it."

Seven pairs of eyes turned to him. Tsubaki again opened his big mouth. "What makes /you/ so interested?"

"Because before he was with Ichigo's mother..." Uruhara flushed, why did one little fairy make him feel like a schoolboy put on the spot. "Before he was with Ichigo's mother he was bonded to me."

Seven pairs of eyes stared for a moment, prompting Uruhara to blurt further...

"Male Shinigami can get pregnant, I was bonded to him and carrying his child... but... I got attacked. I couldn't protect myself, male shinigami who are carrying are far weaker than they would normally be. I lost the babe and was injured enough that I couldn't carry safely again. I broke up with him out of shame and broke our bond." Uruhara confessed, again, he felt like a child before a teacher who was glaring at him for acting out in class.

Fortunately Orihime was able to silence the chattering of six very excited Shun Shun Rikka.

"That would work..."

"It definately /will/ work..."

"Two, maybe three steps to make it ethical and safe but it could..."

"Well then how..." Tsubaki began.

"Simple, we take the broken bond..." Ayame began

"...And bond it to Uruhara instead!" Shun'o said as if this was the simplest most logical thing in the world.

"Huh... what are you proposing?" Orihime asked curiously.

Uruhara already suspected what they were going to say. But he let them say it.

"Simple kid," Tsubaki explained reasonably. "We do this in three moves, one for each intent we need to fulfill. Remember the key to a lot of spell type attacks is intent, and at the level you're at kid you can only use a one intent spell. That means you'd need three of them for this job."

"The first shocks Isshin up from his stupor. We then have him and Uruhara talk and see if they want to renew the bond they had. Explain to Isshin that it will mute the effects of losing his prior mate even if they aren't completely gone. And trust me, if this is really Kurosaki's old man, they never will be. We /only/ proceed if Isshin says yes, because the ethics of magic state that there's a limit to how much you can interfere in somebody's free will. In this case even if it would save his life, bonding Isshin to Uruhara if either or both of them didn't agree to it would be inethical."

Orihime nodded. "I get it. I think. I can't force somebody to do something they don't want to even if it saves their life."

"Yep, in magic that tends to backfire on you big time..." Tsubaki explained. "Step two, if they agree, is to reestablish the bond, and pronto. Normally a pair of shinigami have to get /really/ busy to bond, and rebuilding a bond is hard. Isshin would be too weak at the moment to rebond normally, even if we /did/ shock him out of the catatonia. And if we waited too long he'd fall back into it again under the wrong stimulus."

"Step three, heal the damage to Uruhara, which would require getting them both into the bubble at once if its going to work /well./ Because if we take care of Isshin and rebond him to Uruhara, and Uruhara gets pregnant when he can't carry safely..." Tsubaki's face was screwed up in disgust at the throught of a /man/ having children. "Then we end up right back where we started but with the possibility of a dead Uruhara as opposed to an injured one."

Orihime blinked. "Um... I think I understood that... so jolt Isshin, Isshin and Uruhara talk, if Isshin says yes rebond, then rebond, and last a seperate spell to heal Uruhara, with Isshin hit by it as well."

"Yep, that's about the size of it." Tsubaki replied.

"Are you willing to try Uruhara?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"If I could make up for what I did to Isshin I would... I thought it was impossible then... and I didn't want to try..." Uruhara didn't cry, though he wished he could. Maybe over the centuries he'd just been hurt too much to cry. Maybe he'd just stopped caring. If he could just... start over. The longevity of a shinigami was incredibly boring and tiring without somebody to share the nights with, or a family to spend the days with. That was part of why Uruhara stuck to owning shops over the century that he /had/ been in the living world. You got to see so much from behind that counter.

"Good, then stand back." Orihime started up volley one. "Soten Kisshun, I reject!!" The shield enveloped Isshin. In that one bare second Orihime felt it, his pain, his anguish, how much it hurt that Ichigo had not only gained Shinigami power, but was using them, he thought, without Isshin's knowlege. She gasped. **Hold your focus! You can't mess this up!** Orihime urged herself.

Isshin groaned slightly, and Orihime released the shield, moving out of the room as fast as she could. The elder Kurosaki tried to sit up. Uruhara pushed him back down gently. "Isshin-kun, rest..."

"Kisuke-chan?" He asked dazedly, slowly becoming alert, and then he held up his hand and realized he was in his spirit form. "Woah... what did I?"

"You had a relapse Isshin..." Uruhara said gently and pushed him back down. "And acted kinda oddly. We need to know where you left your gigai... and we may not have much time."

"The clinic... I'm almost certain I left it there... the medical bed where Ichigo was born..."

Uruhara nodded. "Good. We'll get you home in a bit. I have another question for you. If... if you could start over with me would you... forgive me?" Uruhara's voice cracked. This was the most vulnerable he'd ever allowed himself to be. He was Kisuke Uruhara! He was the one who kept his temper cool, his mind logical, his tone and words witty like a fox, and yet here he was begging forgiveness from somebody who really had no right to forgive him, feeling anguish long supressed at a past mistake.

Isshin's eyes widened in surprise. Kisuke was asking him for forgiveness? For all the hurt and pain and anguish? "It won't matter... it won't change... I'd put you at risk if I..."

"But I found a way..." Uruhara said gently. "Will you trust me Isshin?" Uruhara was begging?

"I... Kisuke... I've always loved you... I simply thought... after what happened..." Isshin had tears in his eyes as he yanked Uruhara next to him on the bed. "If you will take me back, then I will love you."

Orihime felt her heart soar. Kisuke wouldn't be upset, and Ichigo wouldn't be put in a position he shouldn't be... unless there was a time limit?

"Then we must move quickly." Orihime stated. "My power, the Shun Shun Rikka, can restore the broken bond and heal the damage to your mate." She explained.

Lilly piroetted midair and paused in front of Isshin's nose, giving it a playful poke. "You were real lucky Mister! If Uruhara-san hadn't been a partner of yours we wouldn't have been able to put things right!"

"Put them..." Isshin stammered as Uruhara climbed onto the futon and snuggled himself against Isshin. The man put his arms around his ex lover tenderly, though his expression as he regarded the "fairies" was almost priceless in its suspicion.

"Come on Shun'o!" Lilly cheered.

Orihime smiled. "its okay Kurosaki-san, they're just energetic." She laughed. "The first step is to use their power to reconnect your bond with Uruhara."

"..."

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!" Orihime said cheerfully.

The spell rocked Orihime. It sucked on her riatsu, draining a serious amount of power, if it had failed she would /not/ have had the energy to try again. In addition, the emotional afteraffects would probably keep her exhausted for at least 2 days.

But by far the worst strain was that she was tied into the minds and hearts, and rejoining of the bond of, the two most strong willed and sexually active ex Captains currently residing in the living world. The joy of their strength and pride and energy returning was already enough to send her senses whirling and she had to take a chair. Orihime could sense their passion, devotion, longing, respect, and yes the sexual drive the two of them still commanded after such a long time. **Oh no...** Orihime struggled to shield herself from the empathic blast, but she ended up with images of her own threatening to distract her, mental images of herself and other women she knew engaged in rather intimate practices, ones she didn't want to respond to or think about.

After all, the innocence she showed regarding sex was a good mental defense wasn't it? You'd do it too if people tried to grope your boobs or butt all day.

Tsubaki landed on her shoulder, glowing lightly, "I wish I could counter the empathy kid but if I did it would lower the chances this will work, and given the amount of energy its taking I don't think you'd be able to try again for a /while/."

Orihime gulped, trying to put a brave face on the empathic maelstrom that was buffetting her while she performed the spell.

Then she heard it, or felt it, two distinct voices or presences, one female, one male. They were old, powerful, wise, and they were watching her. Gratitude was not necessarily required for them. They did not give it, nor did they speak to her. Their scrutiny added to the pressure on the girl attempting to heal their owners. Was that...

Then she felt a rush of elation strong enough that Orihime's heart began to pound. Images, sensations, that she couldn't identify or decipher made her eyesight whirl. Memories, and because she wasn't supposed to be there, was only the channel for the process, they came to her only as a whirling, disorienting blur of color. **Damn, damn, damn,** she wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

There was the image of the two men, on a bridge in an elegant Japanese garden. Two realms blurred on each side, and two figures guarded the boarder between them. The shun shun rikka were gathered around her, their forms turned into bright white pinpoints. Uruhara and Isshin were gathered in each others arms, their wrists, waists, and hips bound with sapphire ribbon, indicating that they had returned to each other, though their forms were only identifyable by the hat on Uruhara's part and the hair on Isshin's, the rest was blurred. The words spoken by the sentinals sounded garbled, like a radio channel that Orihime couldn't quite tune into. **Why can't I?**

**This is a private matter.** Tsubaki explained. **You are not a part of this bond, you are an observer, facilitator and a channel through which it can recurr, therefore while the empathy will hit you full on any time you attempt something similar, you won't be able to see things you are normally not able to, for example the identity of the zanpakuto who's owner you're healing and the realm they live in, or things you don't wish to see, like Uruhara and Isshin butt naked on the bridge of heaven.** Orihime flushed.

The two of them held each other close, Uruhara's blonde head pressed against Isshin's chest gently, as if he'd longed to be there so much, for so long.

Then the imagery faded out around them. Orihime was in the chair she'd been in the whole time, gasping for breath and her head spinning. Worse, the general lust of the two men for each other had her nether regions wet and throbbing, and she would very much like to crawl away, take a cold shower or find some other form of relief, and then fall asleep.

But there was still one more volley to fire.

"Once more..." She said finally as she got her breath. "Soten Kisshun! I reject!"

This was far more simple, almost anticlimactic. Uruhara gasped as the sensation of the healing spell undid over a century of wear to his systems, filling damaged portions of riatsu with fresh life. This was, however, far different from being healed after a battle, in which case the healing was to extremities that had been recently injured. This was damage that had lasted for far, far longer than it should have and been allowed to persist, in a crippled state. He paused when it was over, slowly righting himself. "Orihime, go home, get some rest, and a shower, you look like you fought off a den of hollows. Isshin, time is of the essence. I'll carry you home. Hopefully Ichigo won't have noticed you gone, especially if Renji or Rukia are there."

"I understand." Isshin stated. "I don't want them to find out anyway."

"Then we keep this under wraps, for now, right Orihime?"

"Yes, under wraps." Orihime was trembling, even mentioning Rukia's name had brought up the image of the soul reaper straddling her, pinning her, hands everywhere and...

This was going to be an interesting afternoon...

**_(If you want yuri action later, drop me a reviiiiiieeeewwww!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ishida had sent Rukia to find out exactly why Ichigo hadn't shown up for school, along with Renji. The lady Soul Reaper had been irritable anyway, the history class they had coming up was all about the period in which her living incarnation had died, it hadn't been pretty, and she did /not/ want to be reminded of it. Even Tatsuki's offer to get the assignment for her had been met with a sullen grunt.

So her mood was far more chipper when she climbed into Ichigo's window as usual. Now this was odd, there were the stubs of candles everywhere, very strongly scented ones like the ones at that store in the Soul Society. The really girly one. The smell of scented oils, amber resin, jasmine, and others was faint in the burner. Amber was a romantic oil, heavy and powerful for love spells or simply as a romantic scent. She went to the incense burner, took a pinch of the ash, and sniffed, before sneezing and almost choking. Yohimbe bark, a potent herb from central and south africa, initially imported to soul society by Kaname Tousen after he'd taken the rank of vice captain. It had two functions, a powder from the bark improved bloodflow in the crippled, and it was one /really/ powerful aphrodesiac when used as incense. A pair of newly bonded Shinigami could potentially go at it for hours after the stick stopped burning. Hmmm...

She listened carefully, pots and pans were going downstairs. Like they were being washed. And she smelled bacon and eggs downstairs. They were /just/ having breakfast?

Rukia smiled, then she smirked, then she started to giggle, then finally she laughed. Finally she solidly reigned in her riatsu and crept down the stairs.

Only tight self control kept her from bursting into laughter again. Renji was doing the dishes. He was wearing an apron, a frilly pink apron that probably belonged to Yuzu. Ichigo was sweeping up the remains of a dish. "You realize that's the third one you broke."

"I said I was sorry!" Then a low growl. "How come /you/ don't do the dishes."

Ichigo leaned in, the smirk on his face, and the glare on Renji's was priceless. "Because you look so hot in that apron."

Rukia really wished she had a camera, the broom stick was all that was between Renji and Ichigo. Ichigo had the coyest smirk on his face and Renji looked like he was sweating bullets. Rukia nearly silently opened a drawer, sure enough, Karin had a disposable camera in there. She'd gone to photography camp the previous summer, and carefully set the camera in a drawer and probably forgotten about it. Even better, there were three shots left on it. Just three, and there was a table between her, Renji and Ichigo.

She decided to chance it.

Ichigo leaned in with that smile and she snapped a picture and muffled the camera winding in her shirt. That was one.

Ichigo leaned in to kiss Renji tenderly. "You know... that's not too bad a look for you." He murmured as their lips connected.

Click, muffle as it wound. That was two.

Rukia finally couldn't stop herself anymore, she started laughing uproariously. "Renji!!! Apron!!! CUuuuuuuTEE!!!! Wait until Rangiku sees these!!!"

Ichigo turned red. Very very red. "is that a... camera?" He gulped.

Renji let out a roar and tried to run through the table after Rukia. "RUKIAAAAAA!!!! GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!"

Rukia's finger came down on the button just as Renji made a flying lunge over the table, knocked over a boquet that had been on display, and brought the tablecloth and table over on their sides. "RUKIAAAAAAA!!!!" He yelled again as Rukia took off towards the opposite end of the room and the clinic door.

She entered the clinic. Ichigo practically tripped over the doorstep. Renji /did/ trip over the doorstep.

"Rukia give. me. that. camera." Renji growled.

Ichigo wasn't as angry as Renji.

"Nope. This is going on the bullitain board aaaaaaaaallllll over the woman's association newsletter /and/ if you try to take it, the 6th Division Barracks toooooo!" She teased, hopping up on one of the medical tables so that Renji couldn't reach her.

If it hadn't been the one nearest where Isshin had set his Gigai Ichigo never would have seen it. Rukia was up on the table making a face at Renji, like a sparrow divebombing a crow, but Ichigo's eyes wandered to the bed next to her, noticing a shape out of place.

Something was wrong, very wrong. He felt it in his bones.

He walked over slowly. Both Rukia and Renji didn't notice for a moment until Ichigo gently pushed at the still form on the medical bed. "Dad?" He asked gently. There was no response, and the body was limp, "Dad?" Ichigo asked again. "Dad? Are you alright?" He reached out for a pulse. None. "DAD!!!!" Ichigo wailed.

They both looked, Rukia gasped. Renji rushed over, reaching for the wrist, then he dropped it. "Rukia..." He paused. "Ichigo is the only Soul Reaper with the surname Kurosaki right? Or the only one the Gotei 13 know about?"

Rukia was still stunned by the curious expression on Renji's face. How could he be so heartless? Ichigo's dad had _died_! "I'm pretty sure. Why?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ichigo by now had leaned his head on Isshin's chest, sobbing.

Renji looked almost amused. "I think, what we just found, is Isshin's Gigai..."

Ichigo looked up, then from Renji, to Rukia, then he let out a bellow. "DAMNIT OLD MAN!!! I SWEAR I'LL!!!!" He marched for the door.

But right then and there it opened, with Uruhara carrying Isshin over the threshhold bridal style. "You need to lose a few pounds old friend."

"Sorry to put you through all of that Kisuke-kun."

Neither of them had yet noticed the trio by the medical bed. Ichigo was staring at Isshin. Hard. Uruhara gave Isshin a tender kiss on the lips. "We'd better get you back."

"I still have legs you..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo shrieked. "URUHARA YOU KISSED MY DAD????? EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Ichigo..." Uruhara said coldly as Isshin turned red. "Your father had a hard day, and I had to clean up after one of your messes, would you mind before your sisters come home?"

Ichigo moved away and Uruhara gently put Isshin back into his body.

"I... I don't understand..."

"Don't you?" Uruhara's voice was solomn. "Who do you think you inherited your powers from? No soul reaper, none, can withstand a blow like the one that Byakuya dealt you a long, long time ago without permanently losing their powers except in one instance. If their powers are genetic and their original body is still alive, then they can regain their abilities by various means."

"But Shinigami powers are supposed to be sealed in children. And they are never to know of their ancestery until they die or are deemed to have come of age." Isshin said as he struggled to sit up. "Captains usually know what signs to look for, but vice captains, seats, and unseated officers normally don't recognize a shinigami until they've died and entered the Rukongai."

"Dad what did you /do/ to get yourself hurt this badly?" Ichigo demanded, for it was obvious that his father was still in pain.

"Ichigo... you haven't guessed?" Isshin had a throbbing headache, and he really just wanted some asprin and a nice long sleep.

"No..."

"I was with your mother... I bonded to her... she's dead..." Isshin lapsed into silence, eyes filling with tears.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Uruhara bellowed, he could sense the beginning of an upset down his link with Isshin. "Ichigo, follow me."

Rukia and Renji were left alone with Isshin. "Should we be reporting this?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Something tells me we'll have ample chance." Renji grumbled. "But please... if you show your brother those pictures of me in a pink apron..."

"Oh I might..."

"No, no way! He's my CO pleeeeaaaaaseeeee Rukia!" Renji begged.

Isshin chuckled as he leaned back against the pillows. "What's your name?"

"I'm Renji Abarai, Vice Captain Division Six... sir..." Was added tentatively. After all, this was his bondmate's father.

"Rukia Kuchiki, I don't hold rank or seat, but I am from Division Thirteen." Rukia added shyly.

"Well met... Isshin Kurosaki, a long time ago I held the rank of captain." He sighed, looking up at the cieling. "Renji... I noticed that you and my son bonded?"

"Yes... sir..." Renji flushed in embarassment.

"Then he's under your protection. If I find out you've slacked in that regard..." He warned.

Renji gulped.

"And Rukia, I could guess what had occured, somewhat. You and Renji are always welcome in my home." Isshin rolled over onto his side. "I need to rest... that relapse just about tore me in half..." He murmured.

"Then sleep Kurosaki-san." Rukia nodded, pulling the blankets up to his neck.

* * *

Ichigo righted the table with Uruhara's help, then the two of them started cleaning up.

"I don't understand." Ichigo said softly.

"Isshin was my mate, several centuries ago. If the Hollow hadn't appeared in that one glade at that one time, you would have had an older brother or sister living in the Soul Society, Ichigo." Uruhara's eyes were shadowed by his hat, his expression blank, almost dark. "But when I was told I wouldn't be able to have any children, ever again, without dying I panicked. I was a lot younger, not even vice captain for my division yet. I sat at 4th seat then. Isshin was a vice captain, struggling to master his Bankai so he could take the test. I was depressed, and I didn't want to burden or distract him. I used a potion to break the bond that I had with him... I thought I was a failure..." Uruhara said softly.

"Its funny, it wasn't until I came to the Living World that I realized that you can fail just as much as you succeed at something. It doesn't make you any less of a person... if anything it makes you more." Uruhara righted an arrangement of silk flowers that Yuzu had made for her art class. He straightened them up a little, the sunflowers bright and cheerful in the sky blue paper mache vase. A small smile lit his features, as if the flowers and color alone brightened his mood a little.

"I guess that's the way it is then. Its not until its too late to stop something from happening to you that you really learn about it." Ichigo sighed as Renji and Rukia entered.

Rukia snickered at Renji. "You got 'Or Elsed.'"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Isshin 'Or Elsed' you." She poked him.

"Poke me again Rukia and I'll bite it."

"But that's so cute!!!" Rukia teased.

Renji peered curiously at her.

"WHaaaaat?"

"Are you sure you didn't switch places with Chappy while I wasn't looking."

Rukia smacked him. "Of course I didn't!!!" She yelled.

"Ow, that's Rukia alright."

"Hmm... I wonder what Yachiru would make of those pictures that I took." Rukia wondered.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Ichigo actually laughed. So did Uruhara. The expression on Renji's face was priceless. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's waist, and leaned his head against his chest.

Over the next several years, maybe longer, it was moments like these that Ichigo wanted to remember.

Not like what would happen just before the Quarterly Esbat, in a matter of weeks time. Not then.


	7. Chiru make Karin's head go boom

Heartsbond 5

**Notes**: A little detour, may be boring, but I need it for the sake of the plot, (I'm setting up for something) so you understand what's going on elsewhere, besides, when Ichigo finds out that he's preggy, he should be in Soul Society, and he should be near Renji, so I need to /get/ them there. Besides, I need to give you an idea of what's in store for the others...

And in case you're wondering what's up with Karin and the charm bracelet? Easy, her sixth sense is maturing far more rapidly than her awareness of it. So her mind is channeling that sense through the beads and charms. She didn't know Nanao's status as a Shinigami, nor the amount of paperwork she did, but her subconscious mind sensed it, and showed her that she could trust her. Aside from the 1st two functions listed below, the others are sporadic, unpredictable. You'll notice the bracelet detected Nanao, but not Yachiru.

Bracelet Functions.  
1. Allow the Shinigami in the area to track her via Cellphone

2. Allow a shinigami who meets her to know she's under observation by the Soul Society and under their protection.

3. Warn her to the proximity of a Shinigami, when this happens the charm of the squad that that Shinigami is affiliated with will glow or shimmer, this shimmer is only visible to Karin. When Karin touches said charm, something that is symbolic of that shinigami will be sensed, like the sensation of ashes beneath her fingers for Matsumoto, or in Nanao's case the sound and smell of a scribe at work.

4. Warn her when something in the future concerning that Shinigami occurs, this will happen in the same fashion as ability number 3. But she'll be able to hear or if its especially important or powerful, see some clue about what will happen.

* * *

It was turning out to be a very good morning for Yamamoto Sotaisho. So far nothing had blown up at 12 division. The 11th Division hadn't started any riots. No major upsets had been reported anywhere really. The weather was absolutely wonderful, and a pot of the Captain Commander's favorite lemon and black tea blend was sitting on a tray on his desk with several cups.

Yes, days where nothing but paperwork happened were very good days.

There was a knock. "Unohana-taisho! Please not in front of him!"

"Shuhei!" Izuru Kira's voice sounded irritated. "Stop acting like a baby."

"But he'll get ma-ad!"

That tone didn't sound like Shuhei Hisagi at all. In fact it sounded kind of like he'd...

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Unohana snapped.

That wasn't like Unohana in the slightest. What could the two vice captains have done to get her feathers /that/ ruffled?

BANG!!!

The doors to the office opened to admit one flustered Unohana, a very timid looking Shuhei clinging to a very blushing Izuru. "What happened here?" Asked Yamamoto, arching a curious eyebrow.

"Shuhei was an idiot." Unohana stated. "And now his health was jeopardized by it!"

It took a lot for Unohana to call somebody an idiot.

"What did you do?" Yamamoto's left eyebrow quirked up, the right one down.

Shuhei muttered something timidly. Izuru cringed. "He slept with Tousen, didn't bond, and didn't use a charm. Now he's pregnant and certain that you'll tear off his head."

"This incident took place outside of the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked calmly. If it didn't, then he'd be angry.

"Yes sir, the living world, in the forest known as Redwoods." Shuhei squeaked.

"What threat does this pose to his health Unohana?"

"Severe depletion of his riatsu." Replied Unohana. "I'm supposed to report incidents like this to you."

"Indeed, but I know the rules full well. Hisagi-fukutaicho, I'm /not/ going to tear off your head. I am not a savage or a cannibal. If the incident took place outside of Soul Society, then you are not at fault. But I want you to rest, a good long rest, until you've had the child and at least another 2 weeks off."

"Sir?"

"Just..."

"COME ON!" Izuru snapped, dragging Shuhei out.

As soon as they were gone. "Well... that puts a monkey wrench in your plans for those two." Unohana stated dryly at Yamamoto.

"It does..."

"Is putting them up for vote really necessary?"

"We have to stick to protocol as best as we can given the circumstances." He sighed, looking down at the yellow legal pad and colorful array of pens he'd set down in front of him. Hitsugaya had brought a package of them back for him from the living world. They're actually quite efficient, He'd said.

The Sotaisho frowned at the diagram he'd written down.

1/Myself/Chojiro

2/Soifon/Omaeda

3/(vacant)/Kira

4/Unohana/Kotetsu

5/(Vacant)/(permanently incapacitated)  
6/Kuchiki/Abarai

7/Komamura/Iba

8/Kyoraku/Ise

9/(vacant)/Hisagi

10/Hitsugaya/Matsumoto

11/Zaraki/Kusajishi

12/Kurotsuchi/Kurotsuchi

13/Ukitake/(vacant)

Five command vacancies might have worked if three of the vacancies hadn't turned traitor on them. Aizen's year of preparation was almost up. Very soon he would make his move, indeed, he'd already started experimenting with Arrancar.

So he'd thought, and thought, and thought...

The rite of combat was out. He would not pit any of his people against Aizen, Ichimaru or Tousen in one on one combat, they were nightmarish opponents on any grounds. Technically they also were no longer captains. And how would one get that many 5th, 3rd, and 9th division members into Aizen's castle to watch the battle in the first place? So the rite of combat was out.

Then there was the Captain's Test. Technically Kurosaki, Abarai and Madarame were ready to take it. Madarame refused, he even tried to keep his Bankai a secret, though Yamamoto had known about it for years, and his leadership skills were not honed enough for him to manage a demoralized division such as 5th, where the strength and support were seriously needed. The other option, offering him to Ukitake for a vice captain was also unsavory. Their personalities did not match. Madarame was a wildfire, Ukitake a spring breeze. Their personalities would never, ever match each other. Abarai was ready to take the test now if he could. But according to the rules, Kurosaki could not take the test until he had passed the Shinigami academy, even though he had reached Bankai a /loooooong/ time ago. That possibly gave them one... and that was /if/ Abarai passed.

That left voting. Shuhei and Izuru had been nominated at the last quarterly. They were supposed to be voted on at the next captain's meeting. But the same lawbook that prevented him from executing Hisagi, however, angry he may be at the Vice Captain's indiscretion, also prevented the Captains from voting on him while he was pregnant. It was that simple, if Yamamoto did not wish to look like a hypocrite, he would have to wait on Hisagi's nomination.

"So what are you going to do?" Unohana asked quietly.

"Hisagi and Kira's votes will have to wait until Hisagi's child is born."

"Both of them at once sir?" Unohana looked surprised. "Hisagi I could understand, but what did Kira do?"

"They are best friends, apartment mates, and Kira is Hisagi's best chance for surviving the pregnancy. I also do not wish Hisagi to feel passed over, for him to feel resentment for Kira, or to be overwhelmed if he were promoted and pregnant at once. For these reasons, it is only fair that if we wait for one, we wait for the other." Yamamoto stated. "Unohana-san, is my assessment correct in thinking that if Kira and Hisagi were to bond, it would stablize Hisagi's condition?"

"Hai, its true." Unohana stated. "You noticed that?"

"I was young once..." Yamamoto chuckled. "Go on, you have duties to attend to."

Unohana left, but there was someone else at the door. Jushiro Ukitake entered with his customary warm smile. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"No, however, it would seem that voting on Hisagi and Kira will have to wait for three months." Said Yamamoto with a disgusted sigh.

Jushiro blinked. "Oh? How... ooooooh..."

"It is not to be common knowledge yet Jushiro." Yamamoto warned. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well... to be honest sir... I was wondering if you'd be able to assist me with a few things..." Jushiro said thoughtfully.

"Go on, take a seat." Yamamoto indicated the heavily cushioned chair opposite his desk. "Tea?"

"Certainly." Ukitake nodded politely. He waited until Yamamoto had poured him a cup, and he'd sipped, before getting to business. "I would like permission to ask Ichigo to temporarily take Lieutenant Status in the Thirteenth."

Yamamoto Sotaisho arched an eyebrow. "Oh... an intreaguing request, perhaps there is more to this?"

Jushiro sighed tiredly. "My third seats are getting tired. They deserve a break for all the hard work they've done. And if Ichigo is here in temporary capacity during the Quarterly Esbat then he'll be able to attend the Leadership Seminar you lined up. I'd also like to sponsor Rukia for the same Seminar..."

"Got a new Lieutenant in mind?" Yamamoto asked, did he almost smile? No, impossible for the old man. Though he was amused at the choice, he thought that Rukia would eventually shape into a fine Vice Captain, maybe even a Captain, with time and training; that is to say if she could avoid giving her powers to anyone else the way she had with Ichigo.

"I was thinking of tapping Rukia actually sir." Ukitake said nervously. "I won't last forever, she'll take care of 13th if something happens, and I think she's grown wonderfully."

"She's not the only one... do I sense that one of my first pupils has finally made a bond after all these centuries?"

Ukitake blushed. "Yes sir... Kyoraku and I... well..."

"Just guard your health Jushiro, that's all I ask." Yamamoto's gaze was almost fatherly. "Very well, request granted, you may send an invitation to Rukia."

This was turning into quite an interesting day.

"Thank you for the tea... by the way... did you hear that Kurosuchi-taisho hasn't even given Nemu her invitation?"

"No?" Yamamoto started to fume, though he'd expected this reaction from the 12 captain he had been sending invitations to 12th for the past three and a half weeks. If Mayuri had managed to intercept them, or prevent Nemu from responding, then he had disobeyed Yamamoto and done a great discourtesy to his fukutaisho. Daughter or not this could not be tolerated. "Thank you Ukitake, I shall handle that. And you may ask Kurosaki-san if he wishes a temporary position. However, if he accepts, have him bring Abarai-fukutaisho with him. He'd need some idea of how to handle a Lieutenant's duties, and Abarai knows him better than all but Rukia."

"Yes sir."

Yamamoto paused, then pushed the call button for 12. "Mayuri-san, would you please come to my office."

The tone was quite calm, but those from 1st or who knew the Taisho well knew he was furious. Despite this when Mayuri Kurosuchi entered he was calmly sipping tea. "Kurosuchi-taisho..."

"Sir?" Mayuri seemed annoyed. "I was working on something very important..."

"Do sit." Yamamoto continued like he hadn't heard. "I was as well... I was working on a roster of the divisions to see who could possibly have progressed to take the ranks of captain or vice captain, while voting on two of the candidates must wait a few months, the seminar on Leadership this Esbat is scheduled to proceed as planned. I'm sure your daughter Nemu will be delighted to attend."

Mayuri gulped.

"What? You haven't given her her invitation Mayuri?" Yamamoto's voice was like that of a snake, pissed off enough to and angling in for, a strike. "Such a pity."

Mayuri gulped again and looked guiltily at the floor.

"Well that just leaves one more mystery..."

"What's that sir?" Mayuri asked curiously.

"How, even if I've been sending her invitations for almost a month, she never got them." Yamamoto Sotaisho said smugly. "After all, one invitation going astray can happen? But one a day for three and a half weeks? Well, it makes me wonder if somebody had purposefully intercepted them." The last three words were drawled menacingly.

Mayuri gulped for the third time. "Yes sir, that does seem kind of funny." He knew full well there was no worming his way out of this one.

"Kurosuchi-taisho... might I remind you that five command absences is far too many. That's why every 3rd Seat and Vice Captain is being asked to attend this seminar. We want to see if any of them have reached the level where they can handle that sort of responsibility."

"Yes sir."

"Nemu has a vice captain's badge on her arm." Yamamoto stated.

"She does indeed sir."

"She is thus a vice captain."

"Certainly sir."

"Then how is she to attend, how are we to get a good look at what she is capable of, if she does not recieve her invitation to attend the Seminar?"

"I don't know sir."

"Then I am sending a Hell Butterfly directly to her now." Yamamoto stood and walked to a nearby cage. "With a repetition of my invitation. In the meantime, I have some new graduates that you are to go to the library and review the academy rosters of. Pick ten of them as unseated officers for the 12 Division. I'll have Chojiro keep an eye on you to make sure you remain there until she recieves it, he'll also be her escort to the Seminar itself." Yamamoto said calmly.

"Sir... is this really..."

"Appearantly it is Kurosuchi-taisho..." Yamamoto said curtly. "You may go." Indeed, his, vice captain entered to lead Mayuri out. The Hell Butterfly with Nemu's invitation left.

They hadn't been gone 5 minutes when Toushiro Hitsugaya came running in, out of breath.

"Oh my, Hitsugaya-taisho, what could have brought you skittering here? You could have sent a butterfly."

"Pardon my impudence sir, but you must close the doors, the shutters too."

Yamamoto arched an eyebrow at the taisho's curious request. But he obeyed, using his spiritual pressure to gently close the doors and windows and lock them. Then he spread a cloth over the Hell Butterfly cage, the cloth was magical, meant to block their senses so that they did not hear confidential information unless they were meant to relay it. "Go on..."

Hitsugaya dropped the evaluation file onto Yamamoto's desk. "Sir... Kurosaki's sister, the dark haired one Karin... she's a Shinigami... she doesn't know about her powers yet... but they've started to appear!"

Yamamoto Sotaisho had not been expecting this, for all his wisdom and experience. "I see, may I ask what you know of this?"

Hitsugaya related what he and Matsumoto had been able to ascertain. "But the more information we release, we don't know if the discovery being made public or not is what lead to the circumstances that Karin foresaw."

"Indeed, and a shinigami power such as this must be guarded carefully." Yamamoto agreed. "She must grow and develop naturally as a human, and once a binding on a young shinigami's power is broken, it can't be rebound. Further, the fact that she's Ichigo's younger sister disturbs me."

"Yes, it would mean that Rukia is innocent after all." Hitsugaya agreed. "And that she discovered a line of Shinigami. Uruhara seemed to know something when I spoke with him. If they're related to ex Captain Isshin Kurosaki..."

"We can expect great things from her... I have an idea... humans go by their eyes, and only one Shinigami is physically young and innocent enough to even hope to fool Karin, especially if she's anything like Ichigo." Yamamoto paused.

"You have a plan sir?"

"Indeed I do Hitsugaya. Leave it to me, I have an idea..." Yamamoto dismissed Hitsugaya. Then he paused, and went to the nearby cage of Hell Butterflies. "Kusajishi Yachiru, please come up to my office..."

* * *

Two days later Karin grumbled her way into the classroom. Her stupid brother and his boyfriend had disturbed her sleep with their sex for the past two nights. The first was Ichigo and Renji going for an all night encore of the /first/ time they'd disturbed her rest. The second Renji had appearantly decided to wake Ichigo up by doing dirty things to him while he was still sleeping. It had been bad enough that she'd grabbed her pillow and blankets and gone for the couch one night.

So yes, she was quite grumpy when a girl with bubble gum pink hair bounced her way into the classroom, followed by a rather stern looking girl with her hair in a bun and glasses. "If my little sister gets to be too much, call me." The girl growled to the teacher. "We already had to cut her sugar intake in half."

"Nanao nee-chan! That's not fair!" The girl whimpered as she bounced.

The older girl, Nanao, massaged her forehead. "Go bug somebody else 'chiru. Please, before my head splits."

"Everybody, we have a transfer student." Said the Teacher cheerfully. "Please introduce yourself?"

"Kusajishi Yachiru!" The girl said cheerfully. "I'm a transfer from farther north!"

Karin's thoughts were racing, her head pounding already. **Please not next to me. Please not next to me. Please not next to me.**

"Take the seat next to Karin."

**Fuck**.

The closer Yachiru got, the more Karin's head started to pound. This girl had to have some major energy if just getting close to Karin made her head hurt like that.

"Hi there! I hope we'll get to be good friends." Yachiru chirped.

Karin headdesked. "Lets get one thing straight, right now, you are annoying. It doesn't matter how much your Nee-chan Nanao or whoever cuts your sugar intake, you're still giving me a /head/ache. And whatever the Hell you're doing that's making my head feel like somebody hit it with a sledgehammer STOP IT."

* * *

Nanao sat on the roof, shinigami'd once more, checking the tracker on her Cellphone. "Hmm... good, Ichigo's in school, so are all his group. There don't appear to be hollows anywhere. And once more Uruhara-san's equipement is still proving to be far, far more effective than Kurosuchi-taisho's."

* * *

Karin was about to add something nasty when a bead on the bracelet started to shimmer with energy again. The 11th and 8th beads had a lot of energy in them. She closed a finger over charm number 8. The soft sound of a feather scratching on parchment, the smell of fresh ink. She was near. But not a threat. **Don't worry, it will be alright.** **Sometime far far along it will be alright.** Sadness, anguish, and a hand rubbing her back gently. **I'm sorry, I am, please don't cry.**

"Karin? Karin are you paying attention?" A ruler thwapped the desk in front of her.

The teacher had asked her a question. "I'm sorry, I wasn't. Can you repeat that please?" Karin asked with a fake cheerful smile. This was going to be a looooooong day.


	8. Meeting of the Hearts, IzuruShuhei

Heartsbond 8 Notes; I haven't done a lemon in awhile. How about we start this chapter off with a Kira/shuhei? Since they have to bond if Shuhei's going to settle down a bit. Then Ichigo can get a Hell Butterfly with the request. 

Aaaaaah!!!! Wolfsrain ish so cool! Tsume ish da bomb and Tomoe is a cuteness overload! eeeeeeeeek!!! Howl for me howl:D

I also have to push backwards 2 days for the lemon. Sorry for the out of orderness.

New alt to welcome to the family. Everybody please welcome Aoriya of Igen Weyr. Now Aoriya, how are you today?

Aoriya: Glad to be here!

Me: So what game are you from Aoriya? And what rank are you, what do you do?

Aoriya: Well, I'm from Pernworld MUSH, one of the oldest and largest on the net. I'm a Candidate at Igen Weyr, but I'm also a smith's apprentice. My specialty is jewelery. I have a blue firelizard named Shida, after Uryuu Ishida and a yellow lab back home at Xanadu Weyr named Sunny.

Me: Well. We'll have more questions for you after the chapter Aoriya, now, back to your regularly scheduled update!

I UPPPPDDAAAAATTTTEEEEEEDDDDD!!!!!!! Enjoy the chapter! It took soooooo long to write! I haven't abandoned you all! I promise!

* * *

Shuhei was a wreck by the time they got back to the apartment he shared with Kira. He made for the bedroom and flopped on his stomach, sniffling. He kept thinking of Tousen, but the thought was always accopanied by a near panicked 'why?' Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Izuru slipped onto the bed next to him, gently rubbing his back, and Shuhei cried. Izuru leaned down, gently, and whispered in his ear. "My offer in the infirmary still stands. I'll take care of you both... since he can't... just trust me Shuhei... please?" He realized that while Shuhei had to be in shock, part of his distress was the pregnancy sapping his riatsu. The bond maintained a balancing act that was essential if his friend was to survive it. But Shuhei's concentration seemed to be completely out of whack.

Well, there was one thing that might get his attention. Izuru turned Shuhei to face him, pulled him delicately into his arms, laced fingers through his hair, and kissed him tenderly.

Shuhei flushed, then gasped, the sound coming out as a small moan. Izuru nibbled his way gently up the tattooed jawline to his ear. "Calm down Shuhei, breathe."

The tattooed shinigami took a deep breath, then another. Izuru pulled him close, soothing his friend's distress. Then he pulled Shuhei into another kiss. "I'll be gentle... I swear." He spoke with the utmost tenderness.

"Izuru..." Shuhei murmured. "Yes..." Carefully slipping out of the upper portion of his uniform, Shuhei set his badge lovingly on the bedside table.

Izuru removed his uniform entirely, down to his underwear, setting his badge next to Shuhei's. Shuhei pulled the other down into a tender kiss. Then carefully untying his sash, he wormed his way out of his Hakama and underwear. Izuru followed, showering tender kisses on Shuhei, a gentle, reassuring lick on his lover's neck and he worked his way lower.

Because of his slender build Izuru was able to balence his weight on Shuhei's body, leaving his arms and mouth open for use. He wanted Shuhei thoroughly aroused before he went for the lube, so he let his mouth wander along the neck and collarbone, licking along the tattoos tenderly where his mouth could reach, then moving back up to kiss him on the lips again. Under normal circumstances the 3rd Lieutenant would be nervous, skittish even, about showing the scars that Gin had inflicted on him in public. But Shuhei was more important. Even better, the abuse that his former captain had inflicted on him would be cleansed from him.

Izuru moved his hands lower, one came to rest on Shuhei's rear end, steadying them, cupping the cheek lightly and then moving his hand lower, stroking down the thigh and then up the member, stroking and rubbing gently.

Shuhei gasped beneath him, and Izuru knew he was doing something right. He found an errogenous zone on his partner's neck and nibbled, moving his other hand into play, stroking gently. Shuhei whimpered softly, melting into the caresses on every sensitive spot. "Izuru please... gods please..." He whimpered, stiffening rapidly.

The begging made Izuru's heart soar, and the need that was enflaming his heart was now overwhelming. He needed to bond them, tight and fast. He let his hand reach out for the lotion, rubbing a little between his hands to warm it. Then he lifted Shuhei's legs gently, watching his soon to be lover for any sign of resistance.

Shuhei tensed slightly, but then he relaxed. "Do it..." He mumbled as their eyes locked. Kira saw something in there, love, lust, encouragement, fear, yearning. So gently, carefully, he pushed a finger in gently, then another. Kira mumbled an apology, and reached up to kiss him on the lips. Shuhei groaned, focusing on relaxing the ring of muscle inside of him, letting those fingers explore until they stroked along his... "Izuru!!"

"Shhh... I've got you. Let me take you. Just relax a mite okay?" Kira urged. Then he positioned himself outside his lovers entrance and pushed, gently.

Shuhei felt the anxiety that had pervaded the past 12 hours fade away, warming him to the core as Kira settled himself inside. "Mmm... nnnnggg... goood... feels good..." Shuhei gasped as Kira started rubbing slow circles along his lover's chest.

"Let me make it better then." Kira teased, resting his head against Shuhei's chest gently. he pulled out slightly, then pushed in starting a gentle rhythmn.

Just like it should, the air stirred gently around the lovers, protecting them from outside sound and distraction. Kira felt wabisuke at the back of his mind urging him to hurry. Kira let out a low growl though, grinding himself against Shuhei's hips lovingly and nibbling along his neck. Shuhei bucked beneath Kira, gasping at the sensation. Izuru bent next to his lover's ear, whispering soft words of comfort, praise, pleasure; dirty little things that lovers say to turn each other on and bring them further to the edge.

Izuru took his time, letting the energy between them build. He reached down, stroking the now weeping member pressed against his stomach. Shuhei whimpered, moaning. He wrapped both arms and legs around the leaner shinigami, delighting in that gentle touch that was setting every nerve on fire.

Then Kira hit his lovers prostate, and Shuhei gasped. Each thrust to the sensitive area elicited a small, breathy moan from the 9th vice captain.

It couldn't last, Izuru felt his energy and orgasm building. He quickened his pace, panting softly, trying to bring Shuhei over the edge with him. Shuhei met his thrusts, calling out to Izuru, eyes hazed with lust. And Izuru responded by whispering reassurances in his lover's ear.

Time seemed to stop, as their eyes met, the passion, the tenderness, that filled Kira's features was enough to send Shuhei spiraling into oblivion. "Izuru!!!!" He gasped as he came.

"Shuhei... I've got you..." Kira panted as he finally came, pulling the bond between them tight and fast. He fell across his lover in exhaustion, but Izuru knew what came next.

He'd dreaded it. With the memory exchange, sometimes a Shinigami's memories weren't so bad. But a lot of the time there were horrible ones. Shuhei had grown up in the 69th district, pretty bad.

And then there was the abuse that Izuru himself had suffered at the hands of Gin Ichimaru. Repeated fucking and clawing, with the use of a potion so that Gin couldn't claim any obligation. Izuru had been given a charm only if he 'behaved' in bed.

His body was covered in clawmarks as well as battle scars.

Shuhei saw the memories of his lover's abuse. It hurt. Gin'd touched /his/ Izuru like that? It was horrifying to see. Twice even, Kira had gotten pregnant, and Gin'd beaten him for it, called him a whore. Kira had shown up at the infirmary bruised and battered and requesting the special blend of herbs that aborted a pregancy in Shinigami, and the third time that had happened Unohana had run delay tactics on Gin while Isane had done the procedure. The only way possible to keep Gin from finding out and beating Kira a third time.

In the end Kira had decided that it simply wasn't safe for him to have children while he was being abused by Gin. He'd even been ready to have Unohana make him infertile so that it would avoid another "incident."

Then Ichigo had come, hopping mad. Gin had left, and Izuru had been left with both relief and sorrow.

Everybody had tried to help Kira, and the few whom Izuru had told were outraged Gin had managed to weasel his way out of punishment each time. All Shuhei's lover had wanted was a family, and all he'd gotten was pain.

Kira saw Shuhei's life as well. He was part of a group of theives in the livingworld, then as a spirit in the Rukongai he'd done his best to make up for that, helping where he could. It was on one such job that a Shinigami had found him making extra money by fixing an elderly spirit's chair in the Rukongai. Turns out the granny had been his, and when Shuhei's stomach had started to growl, the elderly woman had laughed and allowed them both in for soup. That had been the start of it.

Shuhei's entire life after was trying to work his way up from nothing.

One day, Shuhei'd finally made Vice Captain. His assignment was to 9th division, and Kaname Tousen. The two became friends. But Shuhei rapidly began to feel something more for the blind captain. Love.

There was that lovely kiss, gentle, tender.

Then the fateful day. Tousen was gone, there to hold Shuhei no longer. And for a long time after that the Ninth division lieutenant had cried.

A while later, a report had come in of an enormous masked monster found in the Redwoods National Park of the North American Continent. A huge hollow known to the Shinigami as Arachne, after the ancient Greek story of Arachne the Weaver. Only the strongest hollows were given names after mythological figures, and Arachne had evaded all attackers for over two centuries.

Shuhei had done alright for a little while. But Arachne had had a nest. Shuhei was miliseconds from being eaten when Arachne's mask had been split neatly in half.

And there he was again, Tousen.

Shuhei had been poisoned, horribly. Arachne was a master of toxins in all forms. Tousen had used the herbs and plants in the nearby forest to counteract the poison. And for those last three nights Shuhei had slept with Tousen, responding to his former Captain with an ardor he had never experienced in either life.

Their bridge was stone, natural stone formed over a forest brook. A soft misty rain fell over this shared realm of grey and green and moss and calm and enveloped Kira and Shuhei in gentleness and tenderness. Shuhei trembled in Kira's arms as the two shinigami heard their zanpakuto chant the ancient ritual. The soft folds of silken cloth swirled around the two, binding them in tenderness.

Then the vision faded. Kira had Shuhei wrapped in his arms, enveloped in the glow of their pairing. His body was arched over Shuhei's, and Hisagi's eyes had fluttered closed. They half opened for him, and time seemed to stop. Shuhei gasped, feeling the strength in the lean shinigami's body as he slowly pulled out, his seed searing as it seeped into his body. "I... Izuru..." Shuhei gasped, his head surprisingly clear. His previous hysteria seemed almost a dream, but he could feel the child's energy pulsing inside of his own.

"Shuhei..." Kira rolled to the side, pulling the tattooed shinigami to him.

* * *

Two days later, Karakura Town, Dawn

Ichigo was asleep in Renji's arms when the Hell Butterfly fluttered in the open window on the breeze. Renji opened one eye sleepily, expecting the messanger to come to him.

Instead it fluttered next to Ichigo's head on the pillow and waited patiently.

Renji blinked. That was odd. Who would be trying to reach Ichigo?

A second Hell Butterfly landed next to the first, slowly closing its wings and opening them again, in a posture indicating that it was still drowsy from the early hour.

A third butterfly finally landed next to Renji. And he sighed, turning for it to reach his ear. "Go on..." He muttered. He didn't want to wake Ichigo.

The butterfly landed on the shell of Renji's ear and spoke in a soft whisper. But when he did it was in Byakuya's voice. "Renji, you and every vice captain and third seat are to return on the night of the quarterly Esbat festival for a leadership seminar. In addition, Captains are nominating promising seated and nonseated officers for the seminar, which Rukia will be attending."

Renji rolled over, his back to Ichigo. "Understood Taisho. We'll be there the day of the festival. Let me know where I'm to meet the gate. Renji." And the Hell Butterfly flew off.

Ichigo groaned, rolling over to find the Hell Butterfly inches from his nose. "ACK!!!"

Renji chuckled. "Yeah, they do that. If you're sleeping they'll just wait until you wake up. And they'll make /sure/ you notice them."

Ichigo blinked. "Um... how do I get the message from it?"

"That's easy. Hold out your finger. It will speak the message in the voice of the person who sent it." Renji explained. "But since you're touching it only you will be able to hear what's being sent."

Ichigo nodded and sat up, holding out a finger.

The first of the two landed on the outstretched digit and opened its wings. "Hiya Ichigo." Ukitake's voice rang clearly and cheerfully for him. "You may wonder why I'm writing you like this... well... my third seats are getting tired. I was wondering if you wanted a temporary position as my vice captain. Just until the quarterly festival. I've already cleared it with Yamamoto Sotaisho if you do accept. But we'd love to have you back for a visit. And the Esbats are always fun, so when you visit you'll have something to look forward to."

Ichigo almost fell over. Ukitake wanted /him/ to be a fukutaisho? A look of shock was plastered on his face.

Renji sensed the unsettled surprise and shock down their link. "Ichigo?"

"Its from Ukitake-taisho... he wants me to come to Soul Society for a few months."

"Well that's not too bad. I mean..."

"As his temporary vice captain."

Renji said something very rude, but more out of shock than skepticism.

"my thoughts exactly. Why me?"

Renji laughed. "Well, I can think of many reasons. But there's another butterfly waiting for you as well."

Ichigo indicated the next one approach.

The second was distinctly Yamamoto Sotaisho's voice, speaking in a polite and respectful voice. "I'm assuming by now you've gotten Ukitake-taisho's message. Should you come to join us, the time you're away shouldn't take longer than midway through the summer holidays. During our midsummer festival often the different captains will hold classes in whatever skills they happen to have talent in. A leadership seminar will be held then, and I'm asking that all vice captains and third seats attend. In addition, seated or unseated officers will be joining in as well. I hope you'll come see us? Yamamoto Genryusai."

Ichigo fell back in shock. He'd just been asked to be temporary vice captain in one of the Gotei 13 divisions? In Rukia's division no less?

Rukia came in then, yawning. "What's this about the Esbat?" Then she saw both Hell Butterflies seated on Ichigo's head and started laughing. "Oh my!"

"What /is/ the Esbat?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia and Renji both looked at him. "He doesn't know?" Renji asked.

"Humans don't celebrate the Esbats anymore." Rukia explained. "Well, most of them."

Renji sighed. "The Esbats are the festivals Shinigami always hold on the full moon. The quarterly Esbats are the first full moons of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. They're feast days, or nights rather, days we rest from work and just flat out party. But when they coincide with the change of Season its a festival. But they're also times that the different captains hold lessons, when promotions are voted on and given, lots of other things."

"Its actually a lot of fun Ichigo. I'm glad you get to be around to see one... you /are/ going right?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"I don't know..." Ichigo hesitated.

"Oh come on." Renji growled. "I'll be there too, so its not like we'd be seperated!"

"And what's dad going to say?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"That reminds me..." Rukia smirked a smirk of pure unadulterated evil and gestured for Renji and Ichigo to follow her, but to be silent.

They followed her to Isshin's room, mystified. Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to see what his father had been up to. But he followed anyway.

Ichigo's father was asleep, and curled on top of him, almost dwarfed in comparison to the other's frame, was Uruhara. An almost coyote like grin spread across his sleeping face. Isshin's expression... Ichigo realized that the happiness his father had shown from the moment his mother died to now, all the exuberance he'd shown around Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, was an act. The expression on Isshin's face as he cradled Uruhara was pure joy.

He withdrew from the doorway, then leaned into Renji's arms. "I... don't know what to do Renji. Do I accept or do I refuse. Ukitake's the nicest out of all the captains. He's /your/ captain Rukia..." He turned mournfully to the woman who had guided him through one of the toughest learning periods of his life. "I don't want to turn him down."

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked gently. "You haven't had problems making decisions like this before..."

"Dunno... I guess they were different kinds of decisions. Before what I did had a life on the line, mine, my friends, my family. Here its just a matter of accepting something that..."

Rukia punched him upside the head. "STUPID!!!!"

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his cheek. "What the Hell did you do /that/ for????"

"Ichigo... you're a Shinigami. Maybe it hasn't rubbed in that that its permanent yet?" Rukia asked. "You'll have to enter the Gotei 13 one day. Maybe this way you'll get used to what its like living in Soul Society." She suggested. "It'll be a learning experience, and Renji and I will be with you."

It had, perhaps taken a year for Ichigo to realize that what Rukia was saying was true. He was a Shinigami, even while he stayed young his friends would long since be dead. Well, Uryu, Orihime and Chado would be. Honestly, he hoped that that wouldn't happen during the war. Not to Renji, not to any of them. The Shinigami were used to seeing it. They probably had had to see somebody they cared about who was mortal die.

That wasn't a wound that Ichigo had felt yet. Rukia realized. And when it happened, he was probably going to have a breakdown, and a big one. Rukia wasn't sure that she'd be able to snap him out of it this time either.

"Come on." She diverted his attention from that train of thought. "Your sister's already making breakfast."

Indeed, the smell and sound of frying eggs and bacon reached Ichigo's ears. "Yeah... for some reason I'm so hungry I could eat an entire skillet of eggs."

Rukia looked out the window, at a sky that seemed suddenly far too blue, and couldn't shake the feeling of a disaster looming in her guts.


	9. Ukitake's request and the Moon Festival

Notes: Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!! I have reviews!!!! Oh its so nice to know you aren't mad at me!!! 

Okay, I have another interview question for my muse Aoriya.

Aoriya: Hello.

Okay, what's your family like? And where did you get your name from?

Aoriya: Depends, in characterly or out of characterly?

Both...

In characterly my mother is named Rikiya and my grandmother Aurika, (pronounced the same as Aureka in Eureka 7.) Out of characterly, I get the name from Aoi, in Ghost in the Shell and Kariya from Bleach.

My family is... weird. For starters there's my mom, Rikiya. Some people call her Riki. But when she was young she was a weaver journeywoman. She married my dad, he's a smith. My family have had male and female smiths alike since the beginning. My dad Sairen is a chemical smith. They make cleaners and stuff, but they also make explosives. :) He makes fireworks even! My older brother Hanabey is a smith as well, he works smelting ore and making alloys for building. My sister Kagora is a jeweler. She's very skilled. She can even work gold! But she's really vain. She does care about me though. She offered to take care of my dog Sunny while I'm in Igen. My younger brother Kaian is a bit of a loud mouth. He's not sure what craft he wants to be yet. He's a candidate too. Rindan is only ten, very naive and innocent. But he's also more sensible than Kaian will ever be.

Aoriya: Then there are my cousins and extended relatives. I'll tell you more about them next chapter.

I have a stupid contest idea. Thank you Robot Chicken.

ZOMG, I read the funniest short Ishi/Ichi fic. I don't like that pairing as much as Renichi, but this was hilarious. It supposes Ichigo lost the Hollow killing contest with Ishida. So as punishment, Uryu had Ichigo put his head down, his butt in the air, and shot him in the butt. He also made the arrow to cause pleasure, not pain, so it went through Ichi, no blood, but lots of fluids left on the ground.

And Uryu just walked away, just like that.

**Thoughts**

Ichigo and Ogichi communicating

_Communication via shinigami heartbond_

* * *

Ukitake was on his way to visit Shunsui. They'd been so busy with their investigations into Aizen's doings and helping get ready for the festival over the past few days they hadn't been able to talk about the night and morning that they'd bonded. It was early morning, and if Ukitake didn't hurry, he'd be pulled into another whirlwind day with no way of talking with his bondmate.

The bond was still weak, if Shunsui wasn't happy with their situation it could still be broken without causing too much damage. Ukitake would be sad if Shunsui wanted to let him go, but he wouldn't hold him back.

Potions had been developed for situations like that. Then too, if a health problem looked like it was going to end the life of a bondmate, the stronger of the two had to make the agonizing decision whether to break that bond and let their loved one slip away alone, or chance dying with that mate.

Byakuya had, for example, chosen to suffer with his Hisana, despite all medical caution against him doing so, and nearly died for his devotion. The pain from his wife's illness must have been agonizing. Byakuya had taken the last month or so of her life off and hadn't left her side. Nanao had had to run an errand to his office, and she said she'd heard weeping and an agonized whimper coming from their darkened room. Many shinigami were both frightened and saddened to know that Byakuya's ability to love had reduced him to whimpering in agony, and that his smile had frozen from his face with Hisana's last breath.

Then too, even when Ukitake and Shunsui were working together, Ukitake had gotten the distinct impression from the dark thoughts coming down their link that Shunsui was avoiding him, blocking him out. Nothing concrete, just a general sense of despondency and irritability, a darkness that Jushiro couldn't penetrate.

So he was coming to see Shunsui. Reaching down the link he felt it.

Anguish... irritability... a general feeling of being unsettled, unsure of oneself... he wanted to do something to give him time to think...

Ukitake quickened his step. He turned the corner into 8th division's headquarters. Then he carefully made his way to Shunsui's apartments.

He was sitting in the still darkened bedroom, on the edge of his bed, staring at the small vial of potion, the kind that broke bonds.

**Why am I not surprised?** Ukitake wondered as he felt his heart break. "Shunsui!" Ukitake cried out.

Shunsui shot up from his ruminations. Then he felt the anguish from his longtime friend down the link. "J... Jushiro I..." Ukitake stood there, stunned.

"If you... didn't like what we were doing you could... have said something..." Ukitake's eyes filled with tears. "If you were unhappy... you should have talked to me..."

Shunsui's eyes were wide, vulnerable. He felt exactly what he'd caused Jushiro. The thought and the hurt accompanying it reached him distinctly down the link... **Didn't what happened mean anything to him? He'd rather chase prostitutes than be with someone who really cares about him? Fine! I'll leave him to it!** It was a very childish, but very revealing thought, as the 8th captain realized just how he must appear to those who knew him.

An alcoholic who talked too much and did too little, who indulged in women but had no sense of loyalty or commitment. He realized that the women of the various divisions, Nanao especially, had been trying to communicate this to him for years. That Jushiro had constantly been trying to show both his interest and affection and been ignored, written off as a friend, not potential lover.

Slowly, very slowly, he let the potion drop.

Ukitake was going to go, but turned at the sound of the vial breaking on the floor. Then warm, strong arms wrapped around his middle, begging him not to leave. He turned around. Their eyes met. "Jushiro... I'm... sorry." He leaned against the other.

"Sokay... its okay... I should have talked to you about what happened then. Not several days afterwards." Ukitake felt the wall that Shunsui had put up between them weaken just slightly, allowing him to gently ease his way through.

Shunsui gasped. This was far more intimate a touch than anything physical, feeling the tenderness and comfort of his lover actually /in/ his mind, to be able to communicate with him simply with a thought or an emotion.

And what was being communicated to him was love, tenderness, pure and unadulterated. The eighth captain practically purred in contentment. That warmth...

"Shunsui..."

"Hmmm?"

"You're hard."

"I also don't want to move." Shunsui murmured contentedly. "I get horny in the morning."

"Come on... I'll take care of that..." Ukitake pulled his lover's face upwards into a kiss.

"mmmm..." The other leaned into the advance, locking lips, twining tongues, and somehow they made it to the bed.

This time was even more intense, Shunsui had left his mind open to the other, feeling his sensuality ringing through every part of his soul. Half the division could probably hear him calling out. He didn't care. The sun crept over the horizon over the next couple of hours until finally, finally, he was depleted, nuzzling into his lover's body. Both were slick with sweat and fluids.

Everyone said Jushiro's health was frail, Shunsui had seen it, but obviously this didn't extend to the bedroom. The man on him was exhausted, but had kept up with him easily.

And Jushiro's grin was broader than it had been the day they'd met.

* * *

Karin was more than surprised to see the hat man come down the stairs with her father the next morning. Ichigo was eating toast, with double his normal portion of eggs, bacon, and sausage. "Hey dad!" He said between mouthfulls. "Can I talk to you about something later?"

"Sure thing." Isshin yawned.

Why was her father so tired?

Of course, Karin was as well. Whenever she'd fallen asleep, the jade tiger that she'd seen before was there, curled up next to her, or standing nearby, or sitting on a sunny rock in that field of flowers and blossoming trees. He'd told her the most interesting stories. She'd lain like that in the flowers for what seemed like an eternity before finally waking up, memories of what she'd seen and heard hazy, and the scent of blossoms faintly retreating from her nostrils.

"Somebody's got a healthy appitite!" Yuzu said cheerfully as Ichigo passed his plate for more.

"I know! I'm so hungry for some reason."

This stuff is delicious! Ichigo had the faint image of Ogichi seated in a corner licking his lips. King, why didn't you tell me human food tasted this good.

You never asked. Ichigo grumbled. You always wanted to know how best to kill everybody, not how things went in my daily life.

Oddly enough, since he'd completed his training with the Vaizard, Ichigo had found Ogichi's temprament becoming more social. The Hollow had even started asking questions about Ichigo's life. Zangetsu had returned as well, though he didn't get along with the hollow, he was once more dominant in Ichigo's world.

And the rain in his world had stopped. This had to be a good thing. Both Hollow and Zanpakuto spirit had been complaining numerous times of the cold in there.

Breakfast was finished in short order, but Rukia and Renji stared at Ichigo. "Three helpings Ichigo?" Rukia stared.

Ichigo gulped down his orange juice, half a tumbler in three gulps. "Why not? I was hungry."

"Oooookay."

"You wanted to talk man to man oh my darling son???" Isshin squeaked. "I will teach you the secrets of mandom never fear!!!!" And he grabbed Ichigo by the arm and hauled him away.

Karin face twitched and got up to go after him. Uruhara shook his head. "No Karin, let them talk."

Ichigo sighed, leaning against the wall of the clinic. "go ahead and pull my arm off."

"You wanted to talk."

"I... need your advice actually."

"Oh?"

"Ukitake-taisho hasn't had a vice captain for awhile now. He said his third seats were getting tired. He wanted me to come as a temporary vice captain for his Division... but I'm not sure..."

Isshin thought for a moment. "Ichigo... I was a captain a long time ago. Ukitake was the one who nominated /me/ for the captaincy, when everyone else thought I was just an 11th division flunky. He has a way of seeing potential in people that most people don't, and then figuring out the best way to bring that potential into the open and utilize it to the advantage of the rest of the group. He wouldn't ask you to be his vice captain, even on a temporary basis, without a very good reason."

"You were in 11th?"

"I was originally in 4th, because of my interest in Healing. But I was too boisterous, too easily excited, and too rowdy for a hospital that Unohana-taisho would prefer remain quiet and tranquil whenever possible. She decided I was a far better fighter than I was a healer and sent me to the then 11th division captain. I was 4th seat there until promoted to vice captain in third division, then I passed the test and was nominated for Captaincy of third division. It was only when I left 16 years ago that Gin Ichimaru took over captaincy of the Division Three. He was actually quite new to the honors."

Ichigo pondered that. He realized just how much he didn't know about the Soul Society. "You wouldn't be upset if I /did/ take him up on his offer would you?"

"Of course I'd be upset, but you went once without asking me didn't you?" Isshin asked with a chuckle. "Besides, we'll hold up here. I think it would do you some good to interact with Seireitei in a /normal/ capacity." He said with a roll of his eyes. "So far your life as a Shinigami, I hear from Uruhara, has been anything but!"

"And hollow attacks?"

"Ichigo, your old man didn't become a captain for nothing. If I get into trouble I'll have Ryuken help out. Or Kisuke. I think its high time the three of us had a friendly reunion."

Ichigo imagined Ryuken Ishida's reaction being more like. "Hell no, get the fuck out." But he stifled a giggle.

"Okay, whenever you're able to go. you'd better write ole Jushiro back. It doesn't do to keep your captain waiting."

Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo was to meet his friends at Uruhara's. He Renji and Rukia sent messages back saying they were coming.

Almost an hour later Ichigo managed to make it with Renji, flushed and laughing, to where they were supposed to meet the rest of Hitsugaya's team. Ichigo was wondering how he was supposed to tell them what had happened.

Not half an hour after he'd sent his reply to Ukitake his substitute's badge had glowed, sparked and morphed into a Lieutenant's badge.

Ichigo found Yumichika and Ikkaku already waiting. Ichigo could sense Matsumoto approaching from one direction and Hitsugaya from the other.

"Ichigo!" Ikkaku was finishing up his bento ravenously. "How's it going?"

"Well..." Ichigo smirked. "Ukitake wants me to pay him a visit." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"Weawry? How come?" Ikkaku asked with his mouthful of some kind of food. It looked like a pastry stick.

"Yes, whatever for?" Yumichika asked.

Ichigo's smirk grew broader and he held out the shiny lieutenant's badge.

"SUGOOOOIIII! Ichigo! Congratulations its so pretty and shiny!!!!!" Yumichika squeaked.

Ikkaku choked on his food and Yumichika had to thump him on the back.

"Its only temporary though. He wants me to come down for a couple of months, something about an Esbat, and then its done."

"But still! That Ukitake-taisho would trust a substitute, one who learned his abilities on the fly, with a vice captaincy position even on a temporary basis! It shows how much trust he places in your abilities especially with his poor health." Ikkaku said once his windpipe was clear.

"What huh about Ukitake taisho?" Matsumoto asked as she came to a stop near them.

"He's asked Ichigo to be his temporary vice captain. Until the Esbat festival I think." Yumichika looked to Ichigo for confirmation.

Ichigo nodded. "I don't know what he's planned for after that but... that's the idea."

Rangiku gawked and jumped Ichigo, pulling him into a smothering embrace. "Ichigo! That's incredible!" Then she paused, sniffing lightly into Ichigo's hair. She pulled back and peered at him cautiously.

"What?" Ichigo looked startled.

Her gaze turned from him, to Renji, to Ichigo, and then Ichigo got a chill down his spine. She sensed it. She sensed that he and Renji had been together. Ichigo knew that sex had a scent, he knew that Renji had a scent, had Matsumoto's nose been /that/ sensitive to smell both on him?

"You... you're /seeing/ somebody!!!!" Matsumoto said brightly, though her grin was forced.

Ichigo colored. But Renji stepped in, once again without thinking. "Its none of your business who he sees or doesn't."

It was to the outcry. "ICHIGO!!! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH RENJI??????" From their collective throats that Hitsugaya arrived.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya blink blinked.

"Renji and Ichigo are bonded." Matsumoto squeaked. "Also, Ichigo is going to be temporarily serving as a Vice Captain for 13th!"

Hitsugaya's face twitched. "Congratulations."

"You should be happy for Ichigo taisho! I'd love to have a bondmate!" Rangiku squealed.

"Then why do you keep using a potion?" Hitsugaya's face was twitching.

Matsumoto snapped irritably. "Taisho..." she gloomed.

"Wait... there's a potion to prevent that?" Ichigo asked.

"And chronic use of it is considered to be bad for your health." Growled Hitsugaya. "Most shinigami consider it better to stay with the same mate as long as possible. But slutty types like Rangiku use the potions repeatedly, the problem is if you get pregnant but not bonded its supposed to be torture. Some Shinigami don't even survive something like that."

Ichigo blinked, not sure what to think of that. You traded freedom for safety that way. But wasn't that life?

Rangiku was seriously irritated, which was normally completely unlike her. "In case you haven't noticed taisho the jobs we handle as vice captains, and that you handle as a captain are dangerous! If I'm bonded and I die, what happens to the person who I'm bonded to? Unless they're just as strong as I am they'll die too, or be seriously hurt! You saw what state Kuchiki-taisho was in when his wife died!!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched at Rangiku. "I don't care about sex. I'm just fine without a mate."

Yumichika smirked and rolled his eyes. "you keep telling yourself that. One day you might just believe it."

"AND WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!!????" Demanded Hitsugaya.

Yumichika snickered and whispered something in Hitsugaya's ear. Hitsugaya turned red from the tips of his ears and his snowy hairline to his collar bone. "Volunteer to do that again and I'll have you on notice!"

Ichigo cackled. "Well... as soon as I've said goodbye to everybody I'll have to get going."

"We'll follow in a few days." Hitsugaya agreed. "See you then? Oh, and Ichigo, congratulations, on both counts." He offered a polite handshake, trying to force down the blush that had risen to his cheeks at Yumichika's invitation.

"Thanks." Ichigo said gratefully.

As he walked away Matsumoto whispered in Yumichika's ear. "What did you volunteer to do?"

"Lend him a potion and suck him dry." Yumichika smirked. "Its very relaxing."

Matsumoto burst out laughing in glee.

Their route took them to Orihime's next. But instead of her cooking breakfast Uryu was busy with a skillet. "Honestly Orihime, you can't cook meat without making yourself sick?"

"I thought I'd gotten it all the way cooked!" Orihime protested, still looking a little green. "It looked cooked.

Chad and Orihime were both peeking over Uryu's shoulder as he used the spatula to carefully stir the eggs, bacon, sausage and homefries in the massive skillet he'd brought along.

There was a knock on the door. Chad rushed to get it while Uryu continued with his lesson. "First of all, from what you've told me you weren't cooking it at a high enough temperature, so all the germs that could potentially make the person you're cooking for sick won't necessarily be killed by the heat. Its a balencing act, because in turn if you cook the heat up too high the grease will bubble up and burn your hands."

"That's why I had the temperature down!" Orihime protested. "It was stinging my hands!"

"Exactly. Now, bacon isn't the trickiest meat to cook, but if you botch it, and get sick? Most of the diseases you can get from pork are annoying or semi serious. Everything from parisites to bacteria. If the grease sparks, use a pot lid to cover it and check it every few minutes."

Orihime looked horrified. "I didn't mean."

"I'm not trying to scare you. Trying to get you to be cautious." Uryu replied.

"Thank you!"

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked Chad, peeking beyond his massive frame to spot the two at the stove.

"Cooking lessons. Remember how Orihime was sick last month?" Chad asked as he let them in.

"I remember, I didn't hear what did it though?" Rukia asked worriedly.

"Bad pork, so now that she's better Uryu's teaching her how to cook it safely."

"I'm not surprised you made a mistake Orihime. American cooking is both strange and hard." Uryu looked up and offered a faint smile to Ichigo. "They emphasize red meat more than we do, they use different vegetables, and unless its cooking from New England, the Southeast, or Pacific Rim, they don't use as much seafood. Instead of rice they prefer wheat and corn, they sometimes even make flour out of potatos. And while we use mushrooms? Most American dishes don't have them, they're considered gourmet ingredients rather than a useful protien. And a lot of their more famous recipes are variations or amalgamations of dishes from the different cultures who have settled there over the years."

Poor Orihime, the previous month she'd started trying American cooking, inspired by a lesson on American cuisine they'd had in home ec. So Orihime had gone shopping to try and make a few dishes of her own. Three days later she'd collapsed in the middle of a minor battle with a high fever. They took her to the clinic and when Isshin had examined her it turned out that she'd caught an infection from undercooked pork, and had to spend the next 15 days out from school sick to her stomach.

Ichigo smiled, setting down the duffel bag he'd packed for his trip this time. "Smells good Orihime!"

"Ichigo! Stay and have some."

Ichigo had to admit, just eaten or not he was a /little/ hungry. "I'll have to take mine to go Orihime. Sorry."

"But we don't have school today! Remember?" Orihime looked hurt.

"Sorry... something came up." Ichigo smiled softly.

"Like what?" Uryu glared.

"Like this for starters." Chuckled Ichigo as he held out the Lieutenant's badge. "Ukitake wants me to be a temporary vice captain. I'd be coming back right after midsummer."

"Kurosaki-kun! You're really going?"

"Have fun, we can handle things around here." Uryu said dissmissively. **Urrg, this is bad, Byakuya-kun invited me to the midsummer festival. I can't let Ichigo see me...**

"We're going with him." Rukia walked over and gave Orihime a hug. "You'll be okay on your own right?"

Orihime pulled back from the stove to hug her back. Rukia felt something wet hit her shoulder. No one else saw it. "Come back soon..." Orihime whispered.

"I will." Rukia gulped.

"Okay." Uryu took the skillet off of the burner. "Its all done. I'll put some in a tupperware for the three of you so you can eat it on the way to Uruhara Shoten. Just remember that eggs don't taste good reheated." He carefully split up some of the contents of the skillet into three containers and offered them each a plastic fork.

It took awhile, but finally the three soul reapers took their leave. "Rukia, why are you rubbing your eyes like that?"

Rukia hid her hand behind her back and smiled warmly so that the boys didn't see her tears. "Must have gotten something in my eye, its dusty out today."

"Well, lets get going then." Ichigo said amiably as they turned the corner into the familiar courtyard.

Uruhara was sitting on the steps Isshin was there too with his arms around his lover, and they rose at the group's arrival. "Congratulations Kurosaki-fukutaisho." Though Uruhara's tone said he was amused, there was a shine of pride in his eyes. "The door has opened for you once again. The gate is prepared in the Training area below. We'll take care of your body and your gigai here in the shop for when you return."

"Have fun son." Isshin said with a grin. "Say hello to the old man for me will you?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Which one?" And then disappeared into the shop.

The three of them looked at each other. "Okay..." Rukia pulled on her glove. "I can get Renji, and then myself, but after that Ichigo does himself."

"That sounds so wrong." Ichigo sighed.

"You know, you don't have to do it yourself." Renji smirked. He had a dirty, evil twinkle in his eyes.

"If you want to screw around we can do it later." Ichigo mumbled, flushing.

"I'll hold you to that." Renji turned to Rukia. "Do your worst."

This time Rukia bashed him upside the head before using the glove. Ichigo cackled at Renji, now fully soul reaper, lying in the dust of the training area. Rukia blinked. "Wait a second, Ichigo since your Representative's Badge turned into a Lieutenant's one, you won't be able to use it to get out of your body anymore!"

"Huh? You're right!"

"Hold still." She rushed at Ichigo, palm beared instead of the fist she'd used on Renji.

Ichigo was toppled backwards. The sensation, something twisted in his gut, screamed as it was yanked backwards. Ichigo grit his teeth at the sudden twinge in his midsection...

Then it was gone, and he was standing a few paces away in his Soul Reaper uniform, the Lieutenant's badge tied on his right shoulder. "Alright... although I have to admit it still feels strange having a badge tied to my shoulder."

Renji clapped Ichigo on the back. "You'll get used to it."

**I probably will, but I don't like that yanking sensation. Was that Ogichi?**

Wasn't me! How come you blame everything on me? Ogichi demanded, affronted.

Because you're the one who repeatedly tries to kill people and take over my body.

That's because you didn't have control. /I/ didn't have control. Ichigo, what the Vaizard put you through? If you hadn't when you had, I would have lost control and killed you. Its a ritual for the Vaizard, if they haven't gone through it, then their hollow halves get out of control and kill them. Afterwards the Hollow side becomes symbiotic, sometimes even guides them in battle, offering insights that the zanpakuto spirit, being the sun of the two, can't see because he or she doesn't come out at night.

So the purpose of all of that was...

You had to prove yourself to me, and you had to sync your energies with mine, or we'd keep fighting each other and you'd die.

That's why they didn't tell me then.

It gets better. The ritual can only last as long as there are participants to enter. When a Vaizard is too tired to battle, they switch out to rest. You had only as long as it took for that entire clan to get tired. Then you would have died. They would have had to kill you, because you'd have completely become a Hollow and gone on a rampage.

Ichigo shuddered. They were scooping up overnight bags now, Ichigo had thrown some clothes and a picture of his family in a duffel, along with some other things he wanted to bring with him. It didn't weigh too much for all the thing was full.

Then why didn't they warn me? Why did they let me go through with it?

Because they knew the alternative, they had faith you could pull it off, and they were getting annoyed at your /whining/ King.

How do /you/ know that?

We talk to each other. Vaizard's hollows I mean. You just can't hear it unless I tell you what's being said. Yaminji and Hoshiyori said that their partners thought you could pull it off, but wanted to be cautious, until you started whining. Then they just wanted you to shut up.

Renji was calling up the gate to take them to the Soul Society. "it will come out directly in Seireitei this time." He told Ichigo. "Not far from the 13th barracks actually."

Ichigo broke from his communication with Ogichi and nodded, following Renji once the gate opened. Rukia was right behind them. The three travelers kept up a rapid clip through the passage. The gate on the other side was waiting, Renji pushed it open, and once more Ichigo opened his eyes on the Soul Society.


	10. Sequel

Heartsbond Chapter 10

Notes: (is drowning in all the reviews) Holy keeerud! Over 100 reviews! Come on everybody! Push that counter up to the sky!

Why did the Hollow cross Ichigo Kurosaki?

It wanted to eat strawberries.

Sorry. I'm bad. Always hardcore, but bad.

Well, in MUSH news, Aoriya impressed Divine Passage of Flame Brown Omasuth at literally the last second! And for everyone's information, he does /not/ like to be called cute! Omasuth's words on the subject? _Flame erupts quite suddenly across your psyche, a billowing shadow looming on the edge. A glimmer of metal flickers brightly, sparks flying off the forge as things begin to solidify. Curiosity wavers, rippling as the flames flicker...and slowly mute into a gentle glow. You there.. We could make it to the top, you and I. Aoriya, won't you come with your Omasuth? _

Though some have commented on the brown's striking resemblance to one Colonel Roy Mustang, Aoriya has declined comment. However, the Weyrleader, J'io, had this to say. _Omasuth's mindvoice is one of authority. Seemingly born and bred to be the man in charge, he projects that power (whether he has it or not) in everything that he says. There's always that crackling heat of flames, mixed in with a delicate touch of blue fluttering like cloth in the wind. For you, his voice will always take on a softer edge, usually with gentle billows of smoke rolling about his thoughts. For others, it's steel and gunmetal, all together leaving a charred, metallic tang as an aftertaste._

On Soucon, Gwen, rider of Turbulent Sea Blue Saeynth is expecting her second child, just as the Weyrlings prepare to graduate. In her condition, she was unable to assist the Weyrlings when disaster ruined what should have been a simple exercise. A band of renegades, lead by Amantillado (a bandit who bears a striking resemblance to Grimmjow, just lose the hole and make the hair black,) left Gold Merilyth's Weyrling Naltia with a /very/ sore shoulder.

And over at Ierne, once more, Katry was left standing on the hatching grounds along with second time candidate Ryundan. He was seen changing from his candidates robe back into his Haori and going off to the beach to play his flute and be alone with his firelizards.

On PernMUSH, Jazra, Determined Celadon Green Liaoth's rider has discovered a clutch of 13 very flowery looking firelizard eggs. Her dragon even gave them names, such as the "Toxic Thistle Egg" and the "Grieving Snowdrop Egg," for the mysterious flower icons that appear in places on the shell. So far the following flowers have been identified on these mysterious egglets, Chysanthamum, Camellia, Lotus, Yarrow, Thistle and Snowdrop.

Frostfire MUSH has seen the opening of Starmount Weyr, and while the snowy canyon Weyr is far from complete, and far from at maximum strength, J'aiya and his Tribal Drumbeat Bronze Shizarith have made their home in the Moonlight Stray Dog Weyr, a spartan, simple living quarter with fang like stalactites and stalagmites and a wonderful view of Belior and Timor at moonrise.

In fanfictioin news, I'm pairing Byakuya with Uryu. I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing in doing so. I'm hoping to explore what might happen to Byakuya's mental state if he were to bond again, and with a Quincy of all people. But here's the logic /I/ have behind it. They're both the last of something, the last Kuchiki and the last Quincy. They'd probably find comfort in each other over that. That said, Byakuya has to have an heir, and there /have/ to be more Quincy's. There are no more Kuchiki's to uphold clan law and bring it down on Byakuya's head if he pairs off with a Quincy rather than a Shinigami. And Uryu can have his children hiding in Seireitei right under the shinigami's noses. The only worry is Ryuken going utterly psycho. (But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it won't we?)

On the plus side, we get to have Byakuya pregnant at some point. That's gotta be a riot and a half.

A warning to anybody playing pokemon Leaf Green and trying to go up the Trainer Tower on Island 7. I got my ass kicked by a level 64 Shiny Espeon. A SHINY Espeon. And I couldn't lay a claw on it because it belonged to a trainer!

As for Ichigo, yes, he is pregnant, and yes, the signs are starting to show. Remember though, he doesn't know what symptoms to look for to know for certain, and he doesn't know that the charm he and Renji have been using all this time is now no good.

Next chapter is going to have a /huge/ miracle for Ukitake and Shunsui. The main reason for my doing something that unheard of and drastic is because Ukitake and Shunsui never have a happy ending. Every fic I've read that centers on them so far has ended in Ukitake dying for whatever reason. Not fair! Ukitake's so cute and cuddwy!

* * *

Ichigo's room in the 13 Division Barracks was spacious. The floors were shiny and dark from centuries, maybe even milennia, of foot traffic. There was a clothes press, a western style bed big enough for two with a sweet smelling mattress stuffed with straw and some herb he couldn't identify, but might have been lavender, a bookshelf, bedside table, and a lamp. The blankets were sewn in bright colors, the patterns drawn from American history and twisted into Soul Society designs. The lining of them was silk, albeit what a weaver would tell him was a poor grade, but it was soft, comfortable. 

There was a gentle knock on Ichigo's door. "Aaaaah... Ichigo. I came to see how you were doing." Ukitake said with a cheerful grin. "I brought you a welcome gift too!" He was carrying this HUUUUUUGEEEEE basket of chocolate candy big enough to fit in both arms.

Ichigo's face twitched. "Uuuuuuh."

Kiyone poked her head in with a tray of herbal tea. "Oh, don't worry, he does that all the time! Gives people gifts for no reason other than he feels like it."

"I... see..." Ichigo stared.

She set down the tray and started pouring a cup of tea for each. "Well... I'll leave you both to talk. And Ichigo to get settled."

Ichigo nodded and opened the clothes press. "Replacement uniforms?"

"They get torn up pretty quickly when doing drills." Ukitake explained.

"I think I should explain what a typical day is like. There's a practice ground smack in the middle of the headquarters for the divisions. Division 1 gets their own, because that's the Sotaisho's division. The other 12 rotate who gets the practice court. Individuals, especially ones with rank, are allowed to go there regardless as long as they don't disrupt the rest of the courtyard. So we have a practice every other day for two hours.

"Coming up soon, the new cadets are going to graduate from the Shinigami academy. That's when the captain and vice captain of each division come up with a display of their abilities and talents to try and attract applications to their divisions. 13 needs new people, we have the fewest unseated officers and as you can tell, if I need two third seats to do my work and I still need to call you in, something's wrong. The more recruits we can call in, the more help we can get for our understaffed division. I'm also going to ask Rukia to speak about her time here in the 13th, because you're new here, so I'd get the point of view of a new member who's passing through and the point of view of somebody who's been here awhile.

Ichigo reached for a chocolate, hand snaking out to grab one while he listened. He unwrapped it without looking and nibbled at the candy. It tasted so delicious he was certain he could eat a couple of baskets of them if given the chance.

"Paperwork is near constant. Every soul reaper from our division who goes to the living world on a patrol has to send back a report of their activities saying what happened. These can be anywhere from 1 to ten pages long. I heard Ise-fukutaisho once wrote one that was 20, back when she was still a seat. The Taisho and Fukutaisho have to read them and sign them, and in other divisions, if the Fukutaisho has gone on a patrol, he or she has to both write and make the report directly.

"We conduct drills twice a week on the plateau to the North of the Rukongai. These drills last all morning, its when we divide up the seated and unseated officers into groups, then formations, and try to simulate melee style battle conditions. The rules for these competitions will be explained to you then. Use of Bankai and Shikai in drills is forbidden, it could cause damage and injury and its not fair to the participents who /haven't/ reached that level yet.

"Most of our people are benevolent and tolerant. Most of the other divisions give us a certain amount of respect. Kurosuchi taisho doesn't like me in the slightest, and while Zaraki and I are on good terms, there have been incidents where eleventh division members have picked on thirteenth division members, especially our unseated officers. If you find one of these incidents in progress, do what you can to get our officer out of there, then tell me what happened. Do /not/ pick a fight. I know you can handle yourself against them. But you were a Ryoka then, and later an ordinary Shinigami, now that you're acting vice captain, behavior like that isn't acceptable. Your first job is to help take care of the division."

Ichigo nodded, it was the same attitude that had lead him to allow Rukia to do something as crazy as shove her sword into him in the first place. He wanted to take care of his family, Ukitake wanted to make sure his division was cared for.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yes, thirteenth and eighth divisions are carrying on an investigation into Aizen's doings. We're trying to figure out exactly what knowledge he accessed and what he was able to take with him. From there we can make a guess as to what he was up to. You'll be coming with myself, my two third seats, Ise-fukutaisho and Kyoraku-taisho into the most restricted area in Soul Society, the Chamber of 46. What you see and hear there will be relayed to the Sotaisho /only/, and by myself and Kyoraku, not you. You are not to speak of it to anyone else, ever." Ukitake's face was dead serious.

Ichigo nodded. "Restricted?"

"Very, our governing body was in there. But while you and your friends were fighting to rescue Rukia, Hitsugaya discovered that the Chamber's members had been slaughtered. Time of death, approximately seven days before your arrival. We know Aizen did it, what we don't know is /how/."

Renji came pelting in then. "Sorry I'm late. I had to tell Kuchiki taisho that you were here and I was coming to... chocolate? Can I have some?" Renji asked eyes brightening.

"Sure. Ukitake gave it to me." Ichigo offered Renji a piece.

Renji gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!" And they started unpacking. Kiyone and Ukitake left them to it, and if strange noises and moans were heard from the long empty vice captain's quarters, nobody commented and many cracked a smile.

* * *

Nobody really had much of a sign that something momentous was going to happen, certainly not the person it would happen to. No, the signs were far too subtle to be noticed, but perhaps they started something like this. 

"CATCH!" It was early evening, and the kids of the 13th division's officers were playing ball in the yard.

Baseball had been brought to the Soul Society first by enthusiastic newcomers to the Rukongai who had gone through the academy and wanted to teach the older shinigami a little piece of home, then by 9th Division Vice Captain Shuhei Hisagi, who had witnessed the game first hand in a city called the Bronx.

According to him "two teams, one in a uniform of blue and white, and the other in red and white, were arrayed around a diamond shaped track in the dust. The object seemed to be to hit a white ball with a club, then run around the diamond stepping on tiles at each point before the other team could find the ball and throw it to catch you."

The simplest form of this game was to throw a leather stuffed ball back and forth, and that was what the children were doing. Ukitake witnessed the game with a small tinge of sadness. His lungs would never be normal again, but he still wanted to play.

Well why not? The kids weren't running around that much. He hadn't had an attack in a long while, and the rasp in his breath that heralded one wasn't present. It shouldn't be a strain.

He got up from the hammock he was curled in, and walked over to the game. "Can I play?"

"Ukitake taisho!" The children, as always, came running over. Ukitake loved kids, he'd always wanted some of his own. But his illness, once more, had dictated his life. Because he was sick, he could not have children. If he were having one of his attacks when he went into labor he'd die.

He'd given up all hope of a family, and didn't think Shunsui would want to have one so soon after they'd forged their bond, mentally he chuckled, he'd never thought that Shunsui would be uke either. Ukitake had wanted to bear them himself. But what other solution was there?

"May I join you?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

The biggest of the children peered at him curiously. Kenta... Ukitake recalled, son of his seventh seat and one of the nurses in 4th division. The boy was twelve years, strong for his small size, and burly. But he never raised his hand to the other children. "I thought yeh would end up on theh ground couhin an yackin iffen yeh ran around to much taisho... sor..." Some boys faked a kansai accent like Ichimaru's to sound tough, but Kenta didn't have to. His father spoke it naturally.

"I'll be alright Kenta."

"Alrigh then... go long..." He pointed a little ways and poised to toss the ball.

It was funny, or might be to outsiders, the way sports expressions tended to get mixed up in Soul Society. After all, those in Edo had games, but nothing like Baseball or Basketball.

Like the balls used here, they weren't white, the only way to bleach leather that brightly available made it far too brittle. They didn't have rocks or lead weights in them, heavier leather and rubber was used, giving them more bounce.

Ukitake hurried as much as he could in his captains robes.

The ball whizzed through the air. Even where he was standing the thirteenth captain had to make a lunge, Kenta's aim wasn't too good.

As he lunged, he realized his mistake. It had rained recently. He'd forgotten to take off his jacket. The ground had been churned up by little boots and sandals.

Jushiro Ukitake's hands grasped the little leather ball, he lost his balence and toppled, falling...

The SPLAT seemed very loud in a suddenly silent courtyard.

Ukitake's pristine jacket was now covered in mud. The captain's expression as he sat up was shocked surprise. Then he laughed. The kids started laughing too. It was really kinda funny. And it felt good to be covered in mud. The taisho had the goofiest grin on his face.

They played for another hour or so, though the captain had to drape his jacket over a tree branch to keep it from being soiled further. It didn't occur to him that he should have fallen over from his condition a long time prior. He felt fine, really.

Ukitake had forgotten one problem, parents always ask their children about their day around the dinner table, no matter what the era. And children always talk. The seventh seat's wife have heard of his little escapade that evening when Kenta recalled the tale of the Taisho falling in the mud. Indeed, she sent a worried Hell Butterfly to Unohana Taisho.

One Jushiro Ukitake would be in for it in the morning.

* * *

Karin didn't quite believe her father's story about Ichigo having to go out of town for a scholarship competition. He sucked at almost every skill that might earn him one. Adding annoyance to irritation, Yachiru had insisted on clinging to her the entire time she was out of the house. 

Okay, she wasn't that bad, but she had her moments. At least Ururu was coherant. Yachiru didn't seem to make any sense, though Karin did think it was cute, enough was more than enough.

And her kin, Nanao whatshername, was a very nice person. A little too serious, but she liked thinking deep thoughts, which Karin respected. Nanao even took them to a sweetshop one afternoon, although she didn't get anything for herself.

Still, Karin liked to have some time alone. And it was one warm night that she climbed out her window and found herself at the river's bank with a good view of the stars.

It wasn't empty. The spirit sitting on it was african. He wore dreadlocks pulled into a tight ponytail. Karin almost winced at the style, one of the girls at school had gotten her hair in cornrows, which were required for dreads, and said that getting them in was torture, and that they /ITCHED/(1). He wore some kind of orange neck wrapping. His robes weren't the same as the other sword spirits that had appeared in the area, but he /did/ carry a sword. A visor of some kind covered his eyes.

Karin felt a chill up her spine. Bead number nine shimmered blackly in warning. Karin smelled jungle, moonlight, dew and grass. Her forehead started to throb, almost painfully. She also heard a warning growl, faintly, from /inside/ her head. The tiger?

Karin tentatively moved forwards, sitting on the bank a few paces down and level with him. She looked in the direction he was and tried to figure out what he was looking at. She turned her head slightly in his direction. Beneath the visor his eyes were blank. He was blind?

"I see you spirit, and even if I couldn't, my head would warn me of your presence a mile away." Karin said simply.

He didn't answer for a long moment, and then said. "I see... I was not expecting to be found."

"Yeah, well if you're not expecting to be found, I suggest you not come out into the open." Karin thought he meant in the literal sense; somebody hiding from somebody else. She didn't realize he meant "be seen."

"You sound rather stubborn for a girl. How old are you?" Tousen asked curiously.

"Ten. My name's Kurosaki Karin." She glared at him. "And you seem more antisocial than my big brother. He at least starts snarling. I just got monosylables and cryptograms from you."

If she had used her given name she wouldn't have had a problem at all. But the use of her family name had been a death sentence. Tousen's eyebrows shot up. "Ten hmm..." His voice was quiet.

Tousen considered leaving right now. He could tell Aizen he hadn't seen anybody, and still be telling the truth. But he also knew that if Aizen found out about Karin, he'd find her "interesting" as well; as a shield to use against Ichigo if the elder were to defy him and a guinea pig for experimentation with the Hogyoku. Neither of which was the right thing to do to a ten year old girl, Kurosaki's sister or not. "I'm not antisocial. But I prefer quiet this time of night."

Karin rolled her eyes. "You won't get it in a city." She lay back on the grass.

Tousen realized then, if Ichigo had told his sisters the whole story, Karin would have run away by now, knowing that Aizen would be after her. She hadn't. And Tousen would have to leave. Without giving his name either, which could be divulged to one of the Shinigami stationed in the area.

He really wished Shuhei were around. His vice captain was calm enough to usually come up with an idea or two to protect the little one. Tousen sighed. "I need to leave..."

"I see... have a good night then... though... may I ask. If you're blind, why do you come out to a stargazing spot. I'm assuming that's what you were doing since you were looking at the sky when I arrived."

"I came to hear them sing. Stars sound very beautiful if you stop to listen to them."

Karin made a face. "you and the other spirits sure come up with some /weeeeiiiird/ ideas."

Tousen shrugged. "Everything has a voice, even if it can't be heard. You just have to listen for it." He took out his zanpakuto and scratched open a portal. So much for peace, quiet, and flowers. Tousen had heard Karakura had a wonderful public garden too. He stepped through and carefully put Kurosaki Karin to the back of his mind. She did seem like a nice kid, her voice was vibrant and strong. Her spirit force rang with courage and light. If she survived what Aizen would do to her if he found her, she would make an incredible Soul Reaper.

* * *

When Isshin made it to Uruhara's, the shopkeeper was waiting on the steps, the sake bottle just opened. "I knew you'd show up." 

"You know me too well..." Isshin pulled Uruhara into a kiss. "Lovely evening."

"You look lovelier." Uruhara murmured against him.

"You changed your hair." Isshin murmured. "It used to be silver."

"You're just now noticing." Uruhara said adoringly into Isshin's neck. "Are we going to get this evening started? Its been awhile since... since..." He shuddered, remembering both the severing of his bond to Isshin, and the day Masaki died.

He was with Isshin and Ryuken for a little man to man to man party. You know, drinking, sports, snacks. There was a game on TV and a lot of cold sake and talk of who would win the World Series over in America. Ryuken was pulling for the Yankees, but Isshin had been arguing that since they'd lost one of their best players to an injury, they weren't likely to be winning any time soon. Then, suddenly, Isshin had folded over, just fallen and gone into shock.

Uruhara stayed with him while Ryuken had called an ambulence. While the doctors at the hospital had found no physical cause for his collapse, both men had known what was wrong. Acting on a hunch and the fact that this was about the time Masaki should be walking him home, Ryuken had been persuaded to go streaking after Ichigo, leading a Search party in the hopes that finding one would reveal the body of the other while Uruhara and Uryu rode in the ambulance. While Uryu's granfather had come to get him after awhile, Uruhara hadn't left until visiting hours were over. Uryu's memory was since modified. By the time he met Ichigo in High School, any knowledge that they had met previously was forgotten.

Neither man had spoken from the day the doctors gave Isshin the okay to go home to the day Isshin had saved Kon from Grand Fisher, and the memories of Uruhara and Ryuken's involvement in the rescue had been dimmed for Ichigo.

Their silloettes could be seen in Uruhara's window for a few minutes, kissing, caressing, clothing being slipped off, and then the light snapped off. The moonlight played over the floor of Uruhara's room and the fierce tenderness of Isshin's talented hands played over the merchant's bare skin. "I guess its the sequel to our story..." He hummed softly as Kisuke kissed his appreciation of the muscles holding him tight. "... from the journey tween heaven and hell..."

Tears stung to Kisuke's eyes as he remembered that song, it always made him think of what he'd had with Isshin, so many years ago. "With half the time thinking of what might have been and half thinking just as well..." Their eyes met in the moonlight, as Isshin pulled out the lube and hurriedly squirted some of the lotion onto his fingers, warming it slowly.

Kisuke arched his legs upwards and his lover took them carefully up around his waist. The merchant tilted his head back, relaxing his body for the other, and felt the first finger sliding in, then the second following at a slower pace, twisting, slickening. Then he felt them thrust. "aaah... easy Isshin. Remember, I'm still out of practice."

"Still tight as a virgin you mean." Isshin teased.

"Less teasing, more sex." Kisuke growled, yanking Isshin into another kiss.

"I like the way you think." Isshin purred, pushing in slowly.

Uruhara gasped. Isshin may have acted like an idiot so many times, but there were too many subtleties about the man for him to be dismissed. And a lot of these translated into the bedroom, he was loving, playful, warm. It was this warmth that he felt filling his heart right then as his lover slipped into his body. Kisuke wrapped his arms around Isshin's shoulders, gripping him tightly, then wrapped his legs around his lover's hips.

Isshin leaned in to kiss his lover tenderly, he felt it, Kisuke's aura reaching out to his, the two energies mingling in love and tenderness. The kiss lasted for a long, long time. Then Isshin started a gentle, torturous rythmn, tender, possessive in its tone.

Kisuke normally would have gotten impatient, but he looked up at Isshin, his eyes, and the tone of his riatsu, spoke volumes. //I will never leave you again. That's a promise.// The whisper down the link was soft, husky and burning with lust.

Kisuke was wrapped both in love and pleasure, as the two, enfolded in each other's arms, did their dance in the moonlight.

* * *

Uryu approached his lonely apartment across town at a jog, heart pounding in anticipation. He was meeting Byakuya tonight. Hollows seemed to have been coming out of the woodwork lately, he'd been busy, and the fact that Ichigo was going to be gone meant more work for him. Uryu was tired, and the black haired taisho's serene presence was just what he needed. The moon was rapidly hiding his face (2) and dark, menacing clouds were closing in on Karakura town. By the time Uryu was approaching his house, the skies had opened and he was soaked to the bone. 

Normally Byakuya was waiting on the steps, in his gigai, dressed business casual. But the taisho wasn't there. If he couldn't be, he normally left a rose tucked against the first step under the apartment's number and nameplate. No rose.

Uryu hesitated. Something felt wrong. He thanked his father silently for helping him bring his powers back, then drew his bow and turned the corner, arrow knocked and pulled.

Byakuya was on the ground, unconscious. Not a lot, but enough blood to be concerned, lay on the ground. He was in his gigai, explaining how he was hurt. He must have been caught by surprise.

Uryu let his bow go immediately and ran to Byakuya. "Byakuya!!" He cried.

The 6th captain groaned awake. Uryu sighed, he must have been attacked on his way here. Gigai varied, not all of them could fight. Usually Kido were the only attacks available to a shinigami in that form. But Byakuya was really good at those wasn't he?

"nnng..." Byakuya came to. "Uryu...?" He groaned. His clothes were torn and his chest scratched up. "I'm okay..."

"Like Hell... what happened?"

Byakuya reached for his Cellphone, the little object was smashed in his pocket. "I was attacked. I'm not sure what it was, it was too powerful for a Hollow, probably an incomplete Arrancar. I need to report it."

"Get inside and take care of yourself first." Uryu insisted.

"I have to..."

"I can get a call to Hitsugaya, he and Matsumoto-san are staying at Orihime's, get in and lie down." He said firmly.

As he helped Byakuya into the apartment, and went to get a towel, hot water, bandages and alcohol to clean Byakuya's chest (he was told that it was better to heal gigai rather than abandon or destroy them if possible), Uryu thought about their relationship.

_It had started as two lonely hearts. The last Kuchiki and the Last Quincy, they'd tried to understand each other, and honestly, Uryu had been trying to get peace and quiet. They'd just beaten Kariya, and Uryu was tired as Hell. He went to the public baths one night, and had thought Byakuya had fallen asleep in the tubs. He slipped in, hoping the 6th captain wouldn't wake up._

_Byakuya hadn't fallen asleep, he sat up after that, nodded in Uryu's direction, and left it at that. It would have /stayed/ that way, if Rukia hadn't invited Ichigo's group to Kuchiki manor for the few days left that they could stay. Uryu was still depressed over two deaths that he couldn't stop, the bounto woman and the researcher who'd been killed. He'd drunk most of a bottle of sake before Byakuya took it away. He was /seriously/ drunk. Byakuya was dead sobor, so he was polite enough, and desperate enough to get away from the noisy victory party to volunteer to escort Uryu to the room he'd be staying in._

_Uryu's inhibitions had been loosened by the alcohol, and when Byakuya set him down on the bed, he'd pulled the Kuchiki noble down for a kiss. Not a chaste one either, but a long, drunken, passionate kiss. Byakuya had flushed an intense shade of red, had responded to it so strongly even though he knew Uryu was drunk. Uryu still had had tears in his eyes, maybe he'd seen that and wanted to comfort him. Or maybe he wanted to make sure Uryu didn't do anything stupid. Or maybe Byakuya /was/ frustrated from not having had any sort of romantic involvement for 50 years. Whatever the reason, he stayed, making out with Uryu for a couple of hours, until the last Quincy fell asleep. Byakuya stayed nearby, until he slept as well._

**As a gay teen, Uryu was still in the closet, and he'd wedged the door shut. His family knew, that was it. He wasn't sure how to introduce his father to Byakuya. His dad hated Shinigami. Flat out hated them. Even though Ryuken accepted Uryu's sexuality, he couldn't forgive what had happened to his wife or his father.**

**The only thing that Ryuken had made Uryu do was have some of his sperm frozen in a bank, though Uryu didn't see the point. "Humor me, you're gay, but the last of the Quincy /have/ to have an heir, and /I'm/ sure as hell not going back to that." Was Ryuken's sour response. Uryu knew he was lying, there was a sample with Ryuken's name on it in the doctor's office next to where he was supposed to put his when he'd come back from the... aherm... bathroom.**

**Ichigo had heard about that incident, though not Uryu's sexuality and cackled insanely with mirth. Especially at the expression of hurt dignity on Uryu's face when he'd finished.**

_Uryu had, after the party, gone to apologize to Byakuya. But he'd come back from lunch to find a small box of candy sitting on the bed. The note next to it read, "if you want to talk, I'll be back tonight, Byakuya."_

_And so Uryu had come to agree that it wasn't just the alcohol that had drawn him to Byakuya. They'd met every night in the gardens to kiss each other, to hold and be held, until Uryu'd had to go back._

Uryu got the first aid kit and closed the medicine cabinet, looking at himself in the mirror. God, was that him? He'd grown! His face was slightly sharper in appearance, though it still had that smooth look. The skin was tanner, juuuust a bit. His hair had grown out about an inch, and he had to be about... three inches taller? The scowl he'd previously worn, before he'd met Ichigo, had softened into a calm, serene appearance.

_Uryu thought that after he went home, Byakuya would forget about him. Then he found a chinese bellflower(3) and a rose, tied with six pale blue ribbons laid out on his front steps one afternoon with the notice. "Be by later. Kuchiki Byakuya." That was the start of it._

_They'd dated, though Uryu had disguised the dates as other visits, passing Byakuya off as a friend from out of town. Movies, dinner, even a lecture at one of the local colleges. They enjoyed each other's quiet company and the fact that with one look between them they could say everything or nothing at all._

_Then Uryu invited Byakuya over for dinner. And he learned something valuable in the process. He'd made some fancy French dish, but Byakuya only picked at it. He ate about half, then excused himself. They curled up on the couch, and watched a movie, but Byakuya never commented on the food._

_Uryu tried again the next time, this time making pasta margarita, a fancy Itallian dish, one that usually took hours to make, with tomato, basil, cheese, and pine nuts in a light olive oil sauce. Uryu bought some artisan bread to go with the meal and offered sparkling cider in place of wine. Byakuya ate about the same amount of food, and the same thing happened._

_Uryu was starting by then, to wonder what was wrong with his cooking? He'd never had somebody respond so, placidly, to the effort he put into his cooking. Was something amiss with the flavor? No... so what?_

_Out of ideas, and with an entire week of wet weather making any Hollow fighting miserable, Uryu bought the ingredients for chicken noodle soup and speant the day with the rich, hearty aroma filling his apartment. He found apple cider, the normal kind, and mulled it with cinnamon, nutmeg and clove. He made crescent cakes, a simple, shortbread sorta cookie with almonds and confectioner's sugar and shaped like crescent moons. And he had all these laid out and ready when Byakuya came to his door, his gigai soaking wet from the rain._

Uryu was now carrying the first aid supplies out to the living room, he heard Byakuya talking on the phone. "Yes Hitsugaya, the thing just stomped on it, could you please pass that on to Soul Society since you're at Orihime's tonight? Thank you... no I'm fine... I am NOT hiding anything." He emphasized firmly, though his voice shook a little as he slammed the phone down on the hook.

_Uryu had watched intently when Byakuya had finally arrived. The noble's nostril's flared curiously at the scent of the soup and the spice of the cider. That night, not only had captain Kuchiki Byakuya eaten every bit of something that Uryu had made for him and drunk three mugs of the cider, but he'd also snagged a few crescent cakes to eat as they sat down to watch the Star Wars Marathon that Uryu had been watching all day while he cooked._

_In the end, they'd fallen asleep against each other, and woken about the time the Ewoks were doing their victory dance. Byakuya took a couple of jars of the soup, and a tupperware box of crescent cakes home with him. And he'd actually had a smile on his face!_

_It was then that Uryu had learned something valuable about Byakuya. It wasn't extravagence that impressed him. He was surrounded by that all day as a member of a noble family. What had impressed Byakuya was the love put into a simplistic dish and the quiet company of a kindred spirit. For Uryu's shinigami boyfriend, simple was best._

And so it was with this memory in mind that Uryu came into the living room with the first aid kit, only to find Byakuya crying pitifully on the couch, holding two limp pieces of silken cloth to his chest like they were the only thing that mattered. "Byakuya-kun?" Uryu asked gently, concerned.

Byakuya looked up, and the object he was holding became appearant. His scarf, the hollow had slashed it right down the center. Uryu blinked, he knew exactly how much the garment meant to Byakuya. Uryu bent down to wrap his arms around the shorter man, offering him a tender kiss before gently uncoiling Byakuya's fingers from the material. "Lets see...?" He asked gently, he didn't try to take it from the captain, simply inspected the damage from where it was held.

The cut was clean, the material would be difficult to fix, but it could be done. Uryu racked his brains, trying to think of what needles and thread he had on hand that was fine enough to fix the tear without causing further damage to the delicate material as well as a way to convince Byakuya to relinquish the scarf long enough for him to fix it.

"I'll be right back okay? Don't go away."

Byakuya didn't even look up, just stared pathetically at the torn scarf with tears streaming from his eyes. He must have been reigning in his anguish the whole time, until Uryu had gone into the bathroom and he'd finished calling Hitsugaya.

Uryu opened his closet door, various sewing objects veritably flying behind him as he dug for the appropriate kit. He hadn't needed silk thread since one of his mother's old kimonos had gotten torn. Kon had come along with Ichigo for a study session and climbed onto the material, tearing it. The silk repair kit was shoved to the back of the closet, in a delicate wooden box painted with a pair of cranes(3).

Uryu carefully unhinged the box and counted the colors of thread in the box. There. That was the exact color. Next he picked through the needles and found the right one. He had everything he needed, the job would be difficult because that fine a weave of silk required a lot of care when under repair, but it could be done. He snapped the box shut decisively, then got up and left the room.

He brought the kit back to the captain. "When I was younger my mother's wedding dress ripped once. I was very upset. I saved my allowance for weeks to get this." He opened the box with the different colors and guages of silk thread. "I wouldn't let my dad get rid of it. It was a reminder of someone I'd lost. I understand what that scarf meant to you... if you want to have someone else fix it I don't blame you... but... may I try?"

Byakuya looked up. The tears falling from his eyes. He nodded. "Thank you. I'm grateful." Hesitantly, almost timidly he offered Uryu the pieces.

Uryu's first action was to haul the standing floor lamp over to where they were sitting. Then he carefully laid the pieces out on the nearest flat and stable surface to assess the extent of the damage. The rip was clean, that was good, because if it had been a jagged one the job would have been far more difficult. Uryu carefully threaded a needle, gauged the entry stitch, and began to sew. He couldn't use pins, because that would damage the fabric, leaving holes behind.

An hour, maybe two crawled by. Byakuya watched intently, despite his aching head and his scraped up chest and stomach. Uryu had a feeling that he was worried more about the scarf than his own injuries. But considering the sentimental, forget the material value, of the garment it wasn't surprising, after all. Byakuya could probably afford another scarf, but this was an heirloom, it was Hisana's! It was given to him by people he loved and who loved him. There was no price that could be put on that.

Three hours crawled by, and though Uryu continued to yawn, though his stomach was growling, he remained intent on the task. Normally he would have fixed the cloth with his usual flare and showy motions. But this sort of cloth would not hold up to him being careless with it.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, both becoming worried about Byakuya, and curious as to why he'd been in the living world in the first place, had decided to drop by to check on him as soon as dinner was over. Orihime had shown them how to use caller ID, so they knew the call had come from Uryu's house. They knocked on Uryu's door, only to find it unlocked and just the living room floorlamp on in the window. Matsumoto indicated that her taisho should be quiet for a second, before carefully creeked open the door and beckoned for him to follow.

Hitsugaya was curious enough not to correct her, and so he stayed silent.

Uryu was just finishing the last stitch, tying the seam off neatly and cutting the needle free. "See? Good as new." He gently draped the scarf around Byakuya's neck and leaned in for a long, tender kiss. "Now... we need to get you cleaned up, don't cry..."

Matsumoto's squeal of childish glee when she caught them made both men jump. Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. Byakuya... and Uryu? Not only that, but Byakuya had actually /allowed/ Uryu to touch that scarf, let alone repair it. The cloth was delicate! It was a priceless heirloom! And the material for such a scarf cost as much as it took to build ten houses!

Uryu flushed as red as a lobster, but it was Byakuya who straightened himself up. "I would appreciate, neither of you telling anyone what you saw tonight?" He said crossly.

"Of course not Kuchiki-san." Hitsugaya said simply. "I'm just... surprised you'd get together with a /quincy/ I thought you didn't like them. And the fact that you let anybody but a master tailor handle Hisana's scarf is unbelievable."

"Ishida-kun had the materials to fix it." Byakuya grunted.

Uryu had, by then, recovered enough from being caught to speak. He leaned in close to Byakuya, and despite his cold tone he felt an arm wrap possesively around his waist. "He was so upset... he was clinging to the pieces like it was the last thing that mattered on Earth."

Matsumoto smiled. "Taisho, lets leave them alone. I think they're the perfect match. The last Quincy and the last Kuchiki." It was true, the only two Kuchiki's still able to have children were Rukia and Byakuya. The others were either dead or too old. These two were truely the last.

And Ichigo and his friends were considered heroes in the Seireitei now. They had come to rescue their friend, even against all odds. Not only had they prevailed, they had opened the eyes of the Shinigami leadership to not just one, but three traitors in their midst. If it hadn't been for them and their determination, their love and loyalty to each other, Aizen would have gotten away clean with the Hogyoku, and Rukia would have been executed, leaving the Kuchiki clan with that much lower odds for its future. Further, despite the way they'd been treated, despite the fact that they hadn't quite trusted the Soul Reapers afterwards, Ichigo and his friends had not only saved Soul Society, they'd offered to help in the upcoming winter war.

"You forget, taisho, as a clan head Byakuya is obliged to give his clan an heir, preferably several, even more so than Rukia!" Matsumoto giggled.

"I will keep this to myself." Hitsugaya agreed. "And you Matsumoto. Kuchiki-san, I don't need to remind you to be cautious. It is very difficult to maintain a relationship between mates when one is in Seireitei and the other in the Living World."

Byakuya nodded. "I am aware of the risks... Hitsugaya... if Uryu is alright with it, you may inform Rukia as well. Other than that, please, speak to no one."

"I won't." And with that Hitsugaya left.

Uryu got out his first aid kit then, and started cleaning up the scrapes. He gave Byakuya a flushed kiss. "Ai shiteru..."

"Hai... ai shiteru, Uryu-kun." Byakuya's voice was soft, but husky with desire. "I want you to know... if I'm ever stiff and formal, or deny anything about us, when you finally come down for a visit. It would be a lie. I want this to be private just a little bit longer, and you said a week ago that you would too." He hissed as the alcohol touched his skin, but Uryu was gentle, and he was soon finished.

Uryu pulled Byakuya into a deep, deep kiss. The older man moaned, and Uryu felt himself starting to get aroused as well. "Perhaps..." He gasped softly. "Perhaps this is the time."

"I agree..." Byakuya's voice was husky, lustful, possessive. He hadn't had sex in 50 years. Uryu's first time was bound to be hot enough, passionate enough, that Byakuya was certain that he would be able to honor the other's body.

Uryu pulled Byakuya onto him. "Take me..."

"We need a bed first." Byakuya smirked, running a hand along Uryu's thigh.

"I think so yes..." Uryu groaned.

Byakuya smirked, scooping Uryu up and using flashsteps to get them up to the bedroom faster than Uryu could blink, the only delay being to grab lubricant from the bathroom, the warming kind that smelled of roses. The quincy pulled his soon to be lover into a demanding kiss again, before wiggling out of the t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier. Byakuya was wearing a suit, and the jacket of this, as well as the scarf were draped gently over a chair. The Kensaiken was set gently on the bedside table.

Then Byakuya fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, Uryu reaching up to help him before demanding another searing kiss, this time their tongues reaching for each other, twining in longing.

Their pace only slowed down when both of them were naked in front of each other, and Byakuya's eyes raked over Uryu's slender frame. The archer had brought his hands up along the pillow, laying himself open for his soon to be lover's access. His erection was straining, already slick, and the sight made Byakuya even harder than he already was.

Still he held back, despite half a century of pent up lust and frustration. Byakuya leaned in, delicately kissing his way down Uryu's body.

_Byakuya, like a lot of nobles before him, had read the Kama Sutra (4), and he had been mostly going by that when he'd started pursuing Uryu seriously. Though a lot of things had changed, the basic principles, and most certainly the positions, were unchanged since the book was written._

_However, there was greater emphasis in the modern era on communication, even when they were preparing for sex, what Byakuya had read also was that it was better to talk to, to encourage, a first time partner. It was better to figure out what sort of positions to use before hand. The two of them had done that, among other things._

_They had agreed that during the first time they had sex, Uryu would be uke, and on his back. Uryu had agreed for four reasons. He knew the theory, but Byakuya would have had experience before. He also had no idea what the bond would feel like once it started to show, he'd rather not be dominating and then be scared out of his wits when it did happen. The third reason was that they were still in the closet, and if Byakuya suddenly was found pregnant, it would raise a lot of questions about the identity of the other father._

_The last reason was for Byakuya's sake. According to him, while his zanpakuto spirit, Senbonzakura, had been encouraging his ongoing relationship with Uryu, she was also the overprotective type, and it would be better if Byakuya dominated, if only to show her that this was his choice as much as it was Uryu's, reassuring the sword spirit that he wasn't being forced into anything he didn't want to be doing._

_Uryu had shown him how to use a condom. After all, nobody in the Edo period had used them, they hadn't known that sex could spread diseases, or that a barrier between partners could prevent unwanted conception. It was uncomfortable, but Uryu's attentions to him afterwards had soothed any discomfort Byakuya had felt from the rubber rubbing his body._

_They'd showered together a couple of times, the first time to save water, and the next couple when the first ended in a makeout/grope session. It was the first time both of them had been completely naked in front of each other. Some amount of clothing had always been between them, even during the condom incident. So for Uryu to feel the strength in the other man's muscles, his skin slick with sweet scentetd soap, was incredible._

Uryu realized exactly what Byakuya was going to do, and his heart raced, his lust intensifying a notch in anticipation. And sure enough, Byakuya took the tip of the organ in his mouth. Slowly he started pulling it in, resting his arms across Uryu's hips to keep him from moving. Uryu moaned, Byakuya's tongue was delicately tracing the most sensitive areas on his by now fully awakened erection. And better, the sucking was gentle, slow, torturous, the other's tongue working up the vein in the underside, then around the head. Uryu clenched the sheets, whimpering in pleasure as Byakuya teased the slit gently. That wonderful, talented tongue worked delicately back down again, and suddenly Uryu was being swallowed. "GAH, Bya... Byaku...ya..." Uryu was utterly incoherant as the pleasure hazed his mind.

Then Uryu felt it, and heard it, a gentle scent, cherry blossoms and roses, and warmth wrapping him up, an almost subliminal hum vibrating through his body, so loving, so tender, and slowly building in strength. Byakuya pulled back slowly. "Byakuya... whaa..." Uryu blinked.

Another, soft, soothing caress against his spirit pressure. Was he? The hum! Was it Senbonzakura, reaching out to bless them both? Uryu's mind was in a wonderful, blissful state of incoherance.

The slick finger wiggling its way into his entrance actually tickled. Uryu wiggled slightly. "Hold still..." Byakuya murmured softly as a second was added to the first. "And relax."

"Mmmm..." Uryu relaxed the muscles in his lower body, arching his hips slightly for better access, and a third finger joined the second, carefully slickening and stretching.

They worked so gently that Uryu barely hurt at all. And the soft, lust filled touches of spirit pressure caressing his, cradling him like a baby, the scent of blossoms, the roiling feeling of pleasure churning in his stomach, had him distracted enough not to notice any pain.

Byakuya finally removed his hand. "Let me know when you're ready..." He murmured softly. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Uryu and pulling him into a half reclining position in his arms. A human would have said, "last chance" but Uryu had been warned before hand that any exchange of fluid, even if there was no orgasm, would start the bond, and if incompleted, the hormones stirred up by it would result in serious discomfort.

Uryu closed his eyes and nodded, lithe body flushed and utterly pliant in Byakuya's grasp. His neck arched backwards slightly, wantonly. Byakuya felt his erection throb harder. No one else had ever seen the Quincy so open, so vulnerable. **I will honor his body...** Byakuya thought softly to himself. And he pushed his way in, slowly.

Uryu whimpered, head thrashing back and forth as he cried out in pleasure. Everywhere that Byakuya touched, caressed, and now kissed, felt on fire, including the parts of his innards that were being penetrated.

And finally Byakuya was sheathed to the hilt inside of his lover. It took only a moment for Uryu to adjust before he said quietly. "Do it."

Byakuya started to thrust, allowing his aura to spread outwards, Uryu's tentatively followed, as though his instincts, his subconscious, knew what to do. The two mingled, one a rustling fragrant blossom, the other the summer breeze that moved it.

As the rythmn built, Uryu felt something start to push its way into his mind, into his heart, as the pleasure rolling through his body filled him. Then Byakuya found his prostate, and whatever it was that was trying to get in bashed down the doors. Uryu felt Byakuya's heart, his emotions, his love and anguish and tenderness and joy mixing with his, and he realized just how alike they were, just several centuries, and a side of the tracks apart. He wrapped his arms and legs around his lover. "Faster... ngggn Byakuya... faster... yes... gods yes... mmm..." As his lover obliged him.

The winds were howling then. Uryu felt as though his mind were being pitched around on a choppy sea as his body built towards orgasm. His breath came faster, shallower, and small, incoherant whimpers of pleasure came from his mouth. And then. So loud it almost exploded after his quiet responses. "BYAKUYAAAAAA!!!!" He cried in pleasure as he came, spurting across their stomachs.

"Uryu... Uryu I'm close... Uryu URYUUUU!!!!" Byakuya let out a husky cry. Uryu felt a rush as Byakuya's fluids seared into him, energy too, though since he was human, it wouldn't affect him.

The bond pulled tight, their minds flowing into one. And Uryu was aware this time of the zanpakuto dragging his mind into Byakuya's. He saw Byakuya's life. And knew that Byakuya was seeing his.

Uryu saw, for instance, how even though he was rich, at an early age Byakuya had learned that money didn't by happiness. After he was ten, he was instructed in the traditions of the clan. He had to stay clean, he had to be calm and quiet, he couldn't make a lot of noise or make any messes. He had to study a lot, and hard. He'd had to gain a basic knowledge of the four artistic virtues, poetry, art, music and go. He did okay, but he wasn't that good. What he really wanted was to run around outside, after all, Yoruichi got to didn't she? And she was clan folk too!

There was the matter of the Shinigami academy. His parents, despite his bad grades for almost four of the six years in a row, had him advanced anyway. Byakuya hadn't even had to take the entrance exam, they'd simply used their influence to see that the school board didn't bother. Both facts had angered the young Byakuya, and blown his self esteem to bits for a long time to come. Byakuya hadn't wanted to be /given/ those promotions or the honor of entering, he'd wanted to /earn/ them! He was graduated on time, though with a bitter taste in his mouth, and put, as Rukia had when she'd first started, under Ukitake's care.

Byakuya had broken the rules once, he'd gone against his parents and married Hisana. He'd loved her with all of his heart. He'd almost died when she had, he'd wanted to. There were still marks on his wrists to prove it. But he had a promise to keep to her, and Byakuya was a Kuchiki! They always kept their word! So he'd taken in Rukia, surprised to find her not in the Rukongai, but in the Academy herself.

Ichigo... Byakuya had hated him for a long time for what he'd done. He'd put Byakuya into an impossible position. He had promised he wouldn't break the rules anymore. If he tried to stay Rukia's execution, then he'd be doing just that. If he allowed Ichigo to remain a Shinigami he'd be doing just that. And he'd blamed Ichigo for putting him through it.

Then she was alive and well, forgiven and healed and allowed to return. With Ichigo gone, the old lonliness had set in. He'd wanted a partner, a lover, an equal. He couldn't. He didn't think he could ever love again. And then Uryu, and they'd loved each other... he'd fallen so hard he didn't think he'd ever get up.

Uryu felt it all, and just as they'd gotten to that night, his vision cleared. He was in a forest, on a mountain. The small cabin up there was quiet, with a wonderful view of the ocean, though the cove below was foggy. It was night time, with a full moon as yellow as a wheel of cheese. You could hear a waterfall outside, and smell cherry blossoms near the door as well. There was a small Western style bed with simple flannel sheets and hand made crazy quilts to cover it.

And there were toys. Lots of toys! From little wooden figures and toy swords, pirate or straw hats and other bits of costume stuff, a go board painted on a long piece of leather, with large stones big enough for a child's hands. Even cards and dice. There were stuffed animals, dragons, tigers, eagles, horses! And there were dolls too! One for each important person in Byakuya's life, lined up neatly against his pillow. His parents (judging by their resemblance to him), Hisana, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo? How'd an Ichigo doll get there? Uryu even had a doll! It was slightly bigger, and it was set a little apart from the rest, and slightly rumpled, as if it had been pulled from the collection recently and hugged by small, eager and loving hands.

Byakuya was there, with his arms wrapped around Uryu. Soft, silken ribbons wound around their wrists, their waists, their hips, weaving shimmering strands of burgundy red and deep, cooling, sapphire blue. Uryu blinked in surprise, both at the sudden change of scenery and the ribbons that bound them.

But then he leaned into Byakuya's chest as Senbonzakura appeared, clad in the most elegant silken pink kimono that Uryu had ever seen and carrying a spear. Her hair was unfettered, free to flutter in the breeze off the waters and mountains. Her eyes were dark and dangerous, a warrior and mother protecting her family.

Senbonzakura dispensed with the formal ritual words. "Uryu... take care of him... love my wonderful Byakuya for as long as you can... Byakuya, I'm so glad you were finally able to let somebody into your heart... I told you you would love again... you simply had to be willing to let it happen..."

Uryu looked up, and Byakuya had tears in his eyes. "Yes... thank you..."

Before she disappeared elsewhere, Senbonzakura added to Uryu. "This is what Shinigami call their inner world. It is a space in their mind where they can talk to us if they need us. Every object or figure in it has important signifigance, as well as the state they're in. You can't enter here without him guiding you, but I will watch over you just as much as I do him. I promise." Her smile was so loving and gentle.

Uryu leaned into Byakuya's arms. "Thank you." He murmured, both to his lover and to the spirit who had appeared to protect and bless them.

* * *

1. I once got my hair in cornrows for a school portrait. Not only was it painful, they /itched/ like crazy the whole three days I had them in. Then I couldn't stand them anymore, and though the classmate who had done them in such a rush for me had worked very hard, and I'd begged her to do them for weeks, I had to take them out. 

2. While many Ancient Western cultures associated the moon with women and the goddess, the Japanese moon deity was the god Tsuki-Yomi, brother to Amataratsu, the sun goddess, and Susonoo, the storm god.

3. Chinese Bellflowers are Byakuya's favorite flower, the bouquet is his way of telling Uryu that he loved him and wanted to continue the relationship if he wanted to.

3. In Japanese artwork, a pair of cranes and a pair of pines symbolizes enduring love.

4. Kama Sutra- a book dating as far back as Ancient China that outlines both the courtesies of courtship of the time period as well as various sexual positions. It was later brought to Japan and considered important reading for a groom seeking a bride. As would be head of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya would have been required to read it, both so that he could show his wife or lover courtesy in seeking their partnership and to make absolutely sure that he either sired or concieved an heir.

5. I figured Byakuya's inner world would be simple and pure, very reflective of a child. After all, that's what he hid away for so long. The collection of dolls indicates the people he cares about the most. Sometimes their expression or physical appearance changes, for example if Rukia were hurt, her doll would be bandaged. but all in all, when all is said and done, Byakuya's inner world is a place for him to play. Where nobody... aherm... dignified... can see him acting like a little kid.

6. The appearance I gave Senbonzakura for this fanfic was, indeed, a woman. But I didn't want a dolled up, porcilline figure, I didn't want cutsy, vengeful, or some kind of awe inspiring goddess. I wanted her to be a warrior, and a mother. I thought that would reflect what Byakuya needed, psychologically. A warrior to fight by his side, a mother because Byakuya had none.


	11. A closet, a pursuit, and a pregnancy

Heartsbond 11

Notes: I have the Bleach Beat mixes! Neh! My favorite three image songs on them were the ones for Rangiku (can't remember the name of it), Grimmjow (Breakdown), and the quartet that had Ikkaku, Yumichika, Zaraki and Yachiru (We). My least favorite two were the Bounto Bleach mix and the Uryu Ishida mix. I love Uryu to death, and his VA's da bomb for playing Ken Ichijoji in Digimon. But that mix just sucked. The only really good song on it was Aesthetics and Identity.

Uryu: Wait a minute! Why does /my/ beat mix suck?

Me: Because, they weren't thinking when they made it and made it sound bad.

Uryu: Oh, well, not your fault then.

Me: Also, watch the Japanese download sites, especially Bleach exile, this August, for the latest Beat Mix, Aizen's. There are two known tracks on it so far, with a voice message from Aizen's seiyuu, Sho Hayami. The track names are Shinsen and Kyoka Suigetsu (yes, named after his zanpakuto.) The release date is August 1st, but if you're planning on downloading rather than ordering it you'll probably have to wait a little longer.

Me: Okay, here's something strange. In Japan Romi Paku plays Edward and Hitsugaya. In America Hitsugaya is played by the same actor as Master Mage Clef in Rayearth and Edward is played by Vic Mignona, who did Ikkaku in the Bleach dub. How weird is that?

Grimmjow: Definately weird. Hey, do I get to make an appearance in this fic?

Me: Grimmy, your my fave Arrancar and all, but unless I can think of a use for you, no, sorry. Buuuuut... you can take a part in that RP that Del-kun and I are doing on our message board.

Grimmjow: Coolness!

Me: I just wrote the most aweful joke... hang on... here it is... My impression of Kiyone as a radio DJ. Kiyone: Good mooooorning Seireitei! Time to get your butts out of bed! We've got a lot of new music to play this morning, and a ton of news bullitains about upcoming events. But first the weather, sunny, but with a chance of Ryoka raining from the sky around noon today, so bring your umbrellas."

Me: Lets see, two out of thirteen firelizard eggs left to do, and... (counts) two green and one blue firelizard left to choose insps for, then I have to desc the blues and greens and I'm all set. Once that's put together it means that much more time for me to update the fanfic.

Soucon's got Search coming up! Wooo hoooo! That means new dragonriders. So all you Pern fans come check us out at for information and how to log on. Then ask for anybody at Southern Weyr once you're on and they'll give you the lowdown.

Oh, and Thurs. the 19th I'm going to my mother's up in the Berkshire's for Thursday, Friday, and coming home Saturday. The Library's closed on Sunday, so that's four days that I wouldn't be able to work on this. Sorry guys!

My wrist feels like Mayuri put it through a taffy puller. Youch! Its hurt on and off since I was a kid, but its still painful.

To begin!

* * *

It had been a lovely night for Shunsui, and it had ended with Jushiro and himself naked in the western style bed that Jushiro kept in his quarters. Ukitake's head was propped on his shoulder, and the rest of him was splayed on top of the 8th captain like some kind of fur rug.

Shunsui woke when he felt his stomach start to roil, the sensation slowly and uncomfortably woke him from a lovely dream of a summers day. Oh great, he needed to go to the bathroom, he was pinned, and if he didn't get up and /run/ soon he was going to throw up too.

Carefully the 8th captain wiggled his way out from under his lover and made a break for the 13th division bathrooms. He couldn't flashstep there fast enough and promptly threw up dinner. He knelt there heaving for a second, then with a groan he stood and rinsed his mouth out with water, went to the bathroom, and when his breath still smelled like stomach acid he made his way to the night hearth for Shinigami coming in from a late patrol, and poured a glass of juice instead of sake.

"If I drink its only going to make my stomach worse." He grumbled. Shunsui gulped at the juice, and finally his breath didn't smell like he'd thrown up. He did what had to be the quietest flashstep ever back to Jushiro's room, then slipped under the covers and made it look like he'd rolled over in his sleep.

* * *

"Really Unohana taisho. He shouldn't be running around like that. Its bad for his health. And my husband gets very distressed any time the captain is ill." The Nurse said worriedly to her CO.

"I'll speak with him later Naomi, in fact, I'll send a Hell Butterfly asking him to come in for a Lunch appointment. For now, we have work to do."

* * *

It was a joint practice between 13th and 8th division. Ichigo was a whirlwind on the practice court, with officers from both divisions cheering. Ukitake watched with a smile on his face as the temporary vice captain showed everyone both his footwork and his sword skills. Fencing with one's shadow was a great way to practice swordplay without hitting anyone, and that was what he was doing now.

Shunsui yawned lazily as he watched Kiyone order the practice groups around like a cheerleader. "I wonder what Nanao is up to now."

"She can take care of herself." Ukitake assured him. "Kiyone!!! They're here to practice their sword skills and their kido, not scurry like ants! Let them practice!" He called across the court.

Ichigo stopped, panting. Then he spied Rukia over by a set of targets. "Rukia, hey, um..."

Rukia was chanting kido, and she didn't stop in the middle to answer Ichigo. Doing so could make the attack go haring off in just the wrong direction. "...Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south!" A ball of red fire shot towards the target. BABOOM!!! The red and blue target burst into flames. The flames faded, and a small scorched dot was all that was left, to make the point where the Kido hit. "What is it now?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Do you... um... think you could teach me kido?" His look was embarassed, to have to ask in front of the rest of the division. But hey, if it would help him fight Aizen later on...

Rukia burst out laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "It takes a long time to learn. Tell you what." She reached into a pouch tied to her obi and pulled out a marker. "Give me your hand, the one you write with." Ichigo held his right one out and blinked as Rukia drew a pawprint on it. "For fifteen minutes every day, try to form a ball of riatsu in your hand, use the pawprint for a focus point, trust me it will help. When you can sustain that ball for the entirety of the fifteen minute time period, then I'll start teaching you. For now, there's a library next door to the Shinigami academy, if you look under the nonfiction section you'll find books and scrolls of kido incantations, as well as other forms of Shinigami combat."

Ichigo nodded and looked down at the pawmark on his hand. "Hey... wait... wasn't that a sharpie that you wrote that print in?"

"Was it? ooops... how silly of me. That's okay, you don't have to worry about washing it off accidentally now."

Ichigo's face twitched. Before he could start yelling, Rukia kicked him into a sitting position. "If you're so eager to learn kido, then by all means take a seat and practice the exercise I gave you."

The other shinigami in the area gasped, Rukia had /kicked/ the vice captain? Shunsui was about to intervene when Ukitake shook his head. "I'm told this is normal behavior for them."

Sure enough, the two started yelling at each other seemingly out of the blue. The yelling turned into a sparring match, and the sparring match ended with the two of them flat on their backs on the ground laughing.

"See? I told you." Ukitake chuckled.

* * *

In Los Noches, Tousen wasn't laughing.

Grimmjow's next punch hit him square in the gut. The blind shinigami wheezed. Tousen already had numerous cuts and bruises, a black eye and he was certain that Yammy had broken his arm with the grip he was keeping on Tousen. "Now..." Aizen's voice came somewhere to Tousen's left, and the Arrancar in the throne room snickered. "Your little companion the other night. Who was she? She seemed like such a pretty thing, I thought I'd invite her to come join us. I'm sure Zayel could use an assistant perhaps? Or maybe Ulquiorra could use a little helper."

Tousen stubbornly kept his mouth shut. And he was certain the next punch had broken his nose. His visor cracked in half and fell to the ground. //One more punch like that, in the wrong place, and I'm finished.// He could feel the hatred and rage coming off of Grimmjow. //Maybe cutting his arm off wasn't such a good thing to do.//

"Who was it Tousen?" Aizen asked with a deceptively sweet and quiet tone. "The pain will stop, all it takes is a name..."

He could feel Grimmjow raise his sword this time, and the blade slashed Tousen's shirt off with a swift stroke, then started to cut delicate, curled, shallow patterns across his chest. Tousen bit his lip, trying to keep from screaming or crying out. If he did, he'd never be able to stop. He whispered the name softly.

"I can't hear you..." Aizen snickered as the blade paused across Tousen's abdomen. Tousen didn't even flinch, although he was so frightened, any lesser being would have been shaking like a leaf.

"Kurosaki... Karin..." Tousen stammered out, and guilt hammered him as hard as one of Grimmjow's fists.

"That's better." There was a subtle shift in Aizen's riatsu, he moved in until he was a few feet away.

Then Yammy let go of him, and Tousen couldn't stand anymore. He fell helplessly to the ground. Tousen felt the Arrancar moving to a safe distance away in the throneroom. What was...

Too late to roll out of the way or block, Tousen felt it. The rise in destructive power that he couldn't avoid. The Hogyoku lit with its malicious aura, and Tousen screamed, even before the energy wave hit him.

Darkness... despair... Tousen's world descended into Hell...

* * *

Practice was over, 13th and 8th had finished their practice for today. They were passing the equipment closet, when Ukitake got an almost devilish grin on his face. He opened the closet door and pulled Shunsui inside before the other captain could make a noise of protest.

"Um... Jushiro what are we doing in here?"

"What do you /think/ two lovers do when they sneak into a closet?" Ukitake asked, bending next to Shunsui's ear and whispering. "And if we're quiet, second and eleventh won't hear us when they come in."

Shunsui flushed deep, deep red. "Well what are we waiting for then..." He smirked as he opened his kimono for Jushiro's touch.

The white haired captain leaned in to kiss his lover fervently. //What is this?// He wondered. //I haven't had this much energy in centuries... and now I can't even keep still...// His hands played over Shunsui's chest, hat and pink haori were soon dropped to the floor. Ukitake sucked on Shunsui's ear as he let both his own hakama and Shunsui's drop to the floor. Both of them were hard, both of them were hot, and they would very likely not be able to keep quiet.

Shunsui had never seen Jushiro this aggressive. He liked it actually. He felt his body flush hotter. Even now the thirteenth captain was eyeing him, trying to figure out the best position. The storage closet was large enough that they could lie down if they wanted, but who wanted to feel the concrete on their back? "From behind?" Jushiro suggested as he ran his hands along Shunsui's waist.

The other captain moaned, pulling his lover into a kiss that could scorch stone. "Definately."

Shunsui turned around, pulling aside his jacket. It wasn't a good idea to be completely naked in this situation. If they were walked in on the jackets would cover them up.

"This will hurt, since we don't have lube." Ukitake warned.

Shunsui nodded to his lover. "I'm not complaining, though this is definately unlike you. Am I starting to be a bad influence?"

Jushiro laughed, then started kissing the skin at the nape of Shunsui's neck, causing the man to sputter and gasp.

Shunsui felt the other's erection outside his entrance, felt the gentle, tentative press. "Jyuu... Jyuu-kun..." The name slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Jushiro chuckled, burying his face in Shunsui's neck. "rrr, you're tense this morning? Anything wrong?" His arms wrapped around Shunsui's waist and his lips continued to kiss their way down his shoulderblades and up again. All the while he was slowly pushing his way inside, inch by inch.

This wasn't anything new. They talked to each other during their lovemaking. It had started when they'd first come to that understanding. Shunsui was still feeling a little insecure about being with a man. To comfort him, Ukitake had talked, caressed, encouraged him, even spoke dirty little things into his ear about how much the other shinigami turned him on. It worked too. Shunsui had relaxed into their bond, but they still talked until their pleasure spiraled out of control and hazed their thinking.

"I don't think so..." Shunsui moaned softly. Ukitake's touch felt so good. He was so sensitive to it.

Jushiro began to thrust, gently, slowly building up a rythmn. He had to be gentle or he'd tear. The slow, torturous movements finally hit his lover's prostate however, and Shunsui let out a loud moan. Jushiro started to kiss his lover's neck and shoulders, massaging his chest and stomach. More often than not this was more than effective to get his lover to come.

Shunsui didn't disappoint, his cries got louder and louder, forgetting really where he was.

* * *

Outside the closet Soi Fong and Zaraki were supervising their people's preparations for practice. They were going to get some practice gear of their own when they heard the noises coming from the closet. Soi flushed, then fumed, storming over to the closet door to give whatever idiotic rookie was having sex in the closet a piece of her mind. "Okay, who the Hell is being so indecent as to..." And she opened the door.

* * *

Ukitake and Shunsui were lost to the world, Shunsui was pinned to the wall, with Jushiro thrusting and grinding against his prostate. "Nnnngg... Jyu Jyuu-koi I'm so close..." Shunsui moaned. Then with an inarticulate yell he came, Ukitake was close to his own climax, gasping in pleasure as Shunsui clenched around him.

"Okay, who the hell is being so indecent as to..."

Shunsui's eyes widened against the wall. They'd been caught!!!

Ukitake was lost in pleasure. "SHUNSUI!" He yelled as he came. Slowly he came down from his high, only to realize that he'd been caught.

Soi let out a shriek and jumped back like she'd just been bitten by a poisonous snake. Zaraki at least had the presence of mind to shut the door. But he was laughing uproariously at Soi's expression, bright red.

Jushiro growled, scurrying for a towel to clean Shunsui off with. The 8th captain caught the tossed towel and started to clean up. Jushiro meanwhile cleaned what little had got on him and hauled on his own clothes. "Did you two /have/ to interrupt?" He demanded of the two captains outside.

"Soi's the one who opened the door." Zaraki pointed out. "You're just lucky Yachiru's on a mission, otherwise you'd have the entire woman's association after you for pictures."

Shunsui groaned. "Just don't let Nanao find out?" He rubbed his forehead as he tied his hat back on. All of a sudden the most splitting headache had came to him.

"Oh, she'll find out soon enough!" Zaraki laughed. "But I'll leave it for you to tell her."

Soi's face was twitching. "How could you be so irresponsible??? What about your health Ukitake? What will your squad do if you're killed? We have too many command gaps as it is."

"Is what I do any of your business?" Ukitake snapped. "Its too late anyway. Shunsui and I have been bonded for a little over a week now. I don't want to break what we have."

"But if you get pregnant and carry to term you'll DIE. Doesn't that mean /ANYTHING/ to you?????" Soi spazzed.

"SOI FONG!" Ukitake raised his voice sharply and irritatedly. "I'm sick and tired of people treating me like a glass chandelier, I'm sick and tired of my illness ruling my life, I'm sick and tired of people thinking that because of it I can't do anything. I've had enough and I'm tired of it ALL!!!!!"

//Okay, this isn't like Ukitake-taisho at all.// Soi thought to herself. //What's happened here?//

Zaraki rolled his eyes. "Its nice to see you showing a little backbone for a change." He gave Ukitake a hearty thump on the back. "I was getting worried about you."

"And why /shouldn't/ I show backbone?" Ukitake demanded.

"Jyu-kun, what has gotten /into/ you." Shunsui demanded, as Zaraki got more and more amused and Soi Fong got more and more irritated. "This isn't like you at all?"

//He's right. Unohana taisho sent a message to come see her. That might not be such a bad idea.//

"I'm just sick and tired of being treated like the village runt." Ukitake growled. "Come on Shunsui... we're finished here. Especially with these two." Though his glare was on Soi Fong.

* * *

As they walked away for Ukitake to cool down, Soi stared after them. Then she called sharply. "OMOEDA!"

The portly vice captain was at her side in a moment. "Ma'am?"

Soi shut the closet door and told her second. "I want you to take over here. I need to take care of some business."

"Yes ma'am." Off he went.

Zaraki blinked. "you're taking this to the Sotaisho?"

"no, I'm taking it to Unohana. I want to know /exactly/ what could have caused such a radical shift in Ukitake's behavior." Soi growled.

And she flashstepped off. It took five minutes to get to the fourth division headquarters. She walked right through the waiting room and tapped gently on Unohana's door. "Sumimasen Unohana-taisho?"

"Ohayo Fong-taisho come in." Unohana opened the door and let the other captain in.

As soon as the door opened, Soi started in directly. It was part of her personality. "Unohana have you... noticed that Ukitake-taisho is acting strangely?"

Unohana turned, regarding Soi warily. "What do you mean strangely?"

Soi related the entire tale. Unohana's eyebrows shot up. "They bonded? Ukitake taisho's health makes it too dangerous to do so."

"I know, even though he was on top accidents can still happen." Soi flushed, she had her own crush, Yoruichi, though she didn't think Yoruichi would show interest in her. She never did.

"I'll call both Shunsui and Ukitake in." Unohana assured her. "For a check up." She moved to the cage where the Hell Butterflies were kept.

"Domo arigatou Unohana-san." Soi nodded as she left.

* * *

It was a lovely summer day in Karakura town. Karin and Yuzu were on their way to meet Jinta, Ururu, and Yachiru at one of the local ice cream parlors. After all, lovely weather or not, the temperature was pushing 90 degrees. And so the chilling aura of the silver haired spirit caught Karin around the neck, raising her hackles and making her her head suddenly explode in pain. It was as if she was being choked by a nest of snakes, and every last one of them were poised to strike.

Yuzu heard the same and started to whimper. "K... Karin... I don't feel so good. I think its too cold for ice cream."

Karin turned around a corner and saw him reflected in the shop window across the street. Silver hair, slitted eyes, pale skin, white robes like the ones worn by the blind spirit, and a short sword sheathed neatly at his side. Not especially tall, but definately taller than her. Not especially large in build, but definately muscular enough to be trouble.

"Yuzu... you need to trust me... I need you to walk quickly, but don't run. And whatever you do, don't look behind you." Karin cast her mind around, looking for something she never thought she'd be running directly to for protection.

Karin cast her mind around for a Hollow.

The two of them picked up their pace, slowly. "Karin... why are we..."

"SHHHH!" Karin hissed.

"But the ice cream parlor is that way!"

"Just follow me. We'll get there soon enough." Karin promised.

Karin turned them through a corner and ran down the nearest alley. The Hollow was in a construction site about six blocks down. If they could make it that far...

The spirit was keeping pace with them easily. He was toying with them Karin could tell. Their only hope was that the Hollow stay put until the spirit could get in its range. Karin didn't doubt that the spirit could protect himself from one. Especially if he was strong enough to make her head hurt like that.

Karin caught a glimpse of her shadow. One second it was normal, the next four snakes wound tightly around her neck, ready to choke her. She squeaked, then the next instant her shadow was normal again. "Okay, now we run!" Karin told Yuzu when they were within two blocks of the site.

Pelting down the pavement, the two girls ran for their lives. Yuzu felt the chilling presence of the Hollow even if she couldn't see it and screamed. Karin saw it though.

This hollow seemed like it was part big horn sheep, part bulldog. It had a bulldog's muzzle and ears, a bulldog's paws and tail. But it had a sheep's horns and beard. Its neck slanted down so that it could act as a battering ram. Any shinigami could have identified this beast quickly. Ramshi, the battering ram. He was a very ancient, but not especially strong, Hollow.

Yuzu blinked, then blinked again. "Karin! Don't go that way there's something... aaaaaah!"

"Baseball slide Yuzu! Now!!!!" Karin had to get them enough speed to slide under Ramshi's body.

Sure enough, the two girls skidded out the other side and kept running.

Yuzu turned around just as the silver haired spirit reached the Hollow. The creature snorted, then roared at him. "K... Karin... I hear something... and the air's all wavy..." Yuzu whimpered.

"Yuzu, we have to run. Come on! NOW!!!" Karin tugged her away.

As they rounded the corner to double back to the meeting place at top speed, Karin heard the yell, "Ikure Shinsou!" and the Hollow's pained roar.

She ducked Yuzu into a nearby alleyway and then over a fence, taking a turning, twisting, ciruitous route until they came out, panting for breath, less than a block from where they were supposed to meet Jinta, Ururu and Yachiru.

The other three were late, but by the time they arrived, neither twin was winded, and the sweat on them had dried. Neither sister said anything about their encounter. After all, Yachiru wouldn't even know the word Hollow would she?

* * *

"You wanted to see us Unohana-san?" Ukitake asked as he and Shunsui walked into the exam room.

Unohana nodded. "You're both late for your annual physical examination. I thought I should hit two birds with one stone." She said simply. She pulled out a simple sensor crystal and moved the rod over Ukitake.

In the presence of a chronic infection, sensor crystals like that one Unohana was using usually lit up a sickly red or green. This one came up a mish mash, mostly tourqouise and a deep, deep indigo, but shot through with the reds that indicated the presence of a mild infection that was healing. (1) "That can't be right." Ukitake frowned. "Mine always come up red."

Unohana paused. "Indigo... Ukitake what was your spirit color before the infection."

"Indigo and tourquoise why?" Every person in both life and the afterlife had a color that represented their aura. Irregularities in its usual color usually indicated either a psychic change, attack or infiltration, or an infection. Since not every healer was able to see an aura, the twelth division had invented the sensor crystals now commonly used by the fourth division. (2)

"Hm... I don't know how it happened, but it seems like the infection is starting to heal..."

Ukitake gasped, an expression of pure, unadulterated joy crossing his face.

"Not so fast. We don't know why it happened or if it will reverse itself later." Unohana cautioned him.

"But for now..."

"For now it seems your safe, just take it easy. I want to hear your lungs and heart and run a blood test. I'll need to make another appointment with you later to check your muscles and lungs and make sure your physical strength didn't atrophy from spending all that time in bed. Unohana took out a stethoscope and a syringe.

Ukitake still didn't like needles, but if it would help him get back on his feet again, permanently, he'd do anything. It was like a dream come true! He was going to get better! And that knowledge alone made him so excited he could hardly stand to sit still while Unohana got her blood sample and put the stethoscope to his heart. His pulse was normal, if excited. Unohana put the scope to his right lung, then his left, but she could hear a rasp in neither.

"this is very odd, and suspicious. Jushiro keep on your guard." Unohana cautioned. "Shunsui, you next." She removed the sample for analysis and then ground down the needle. (3)

While Unohana dug out a fresh sensor crystal she started asking questions. "Feel anything out of the ordinary lately?"

Shunsui was frowning in thought. "Yes, but I don't think its anything to be alarmed about."

"Tell me." Unohana said sharply.

Shunsui was taken aback by the Healer's tone. "Well... this morning I woke up before Jushiro did, I felt sick to my stomach. But I know for a fact that I hadn't drunk that much the night before. Just one glass before Jyuu tugged me to bed. So it shouldn't have made me throw up. I went back to sleep, and when I got up a second time my head hurt like Hell."

Unohana whirled, sensor crystal still in hand. "Upset stomach? Headache? How long has that been going on?"

"The stomach just today. The headache..." Shunsui paused.

"The two days before today. I remember you borrowed some of the willow salic (4) that I keep on hand." Ukitake put in.

Unohana furrowed her brow at them both, then ran the sensor crystal over Shunsui's body. Her eyebrows shot up. "Shunsui... how long have you and Ukitake been a couple?"

"About a week, no, ten days." Shunsui counted in his head.

Unohana looked from one to the other. "Well... I hope you two are satisfied. With all the fooling around you've done, Shunsui, you're pregnant."

Shunsui promptly fainted. Ukitake rushed over to catch him. "Are you... sure?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, it is, and he can't drink until after its over." Unohana dabbed some essential oil from a pouch in her obi on a cloth and placed it delicately under Shunsui's nose.

The eighth captain slowly groaned and sat up. "Please, Unohana taisho... tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. Kyoraku-san, I'm going to have to ask you not to drink for the duration. (5) I want you and Ukitake taisho to go home, get some rest, and talk about this. Tomorrow, come in nine o' clock sharp for a follow up." Unohana said this in the no nonsense tone that said there would be serious consequences for any of them. "I'll let the Sotaisho know that I'm giving the two of you rest leave for the remainder of the day. If tomorrow you've decided you want to keep the child, then I'll let the Sotaisho know."

Ukitake gulped. "Shunsui, she means it."

"I know she does..." Shunsui stood, and Ukitake, for the first time in years, was able to flash step them all the way back to their room.

Shunsui practically threw himself at Ukitake, and cried. He kept crying.

* * *

Practice was over, it was lunch time, but Ichigo couldn't eat. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry. But the smell of the food was making his stomach roil. "Come on, at least have a sweet bun." Renji heaped some on his plate. They were eating in the Vice Captain's mess. The sixth lieutenant took a bite of his. "See? Yummy."

"I can't... I'm seriously not feeling well Renji. Please, don't push them on me." Ichigo shook his head.

"Rukia would take my /head/ off if you didn't eat." Renji pointed out.

"If she takes your head off, tell her I was too sick to eat anything." Ichigo muttered. "Its gotta be the heat. What is it? 95 outside?"

"Drink water then?" Renji nudged the glass of ice water in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo eyed the glass, lifted it, and drank every last drop. Then he crunched some of the ice cubes between his teeth for good measure.

But it was the temperature of the water that did it. Ichigo felt his stomach heave. He got up and bolted for the bathroom. Renji came running after. "Ichigo?"

"In... urpg... here..." Ichigo muttered softly.

Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, and rubbed his back with the other until his lover was able to stand straight again. "Okay Ichigo, if it makes you sick you don't have to eat." He said kindly.

"Thank... you..." Ichigo grumbled.

* * *

It was dark at first for Tousen. All he could hear was the whistling of the wind, the corseness of sand that told him he was outside. He was too weak to do more than lie on his side in the sand.

As he rubbed at his eyes he found something hard covering his face. It was hard, fitting his countenance from the hairline to his jaw. As he slowly became less and less disoriented, Tousen noticed for the first time, a rainbow of colors. Rich reds, crystal blues, pale yellows, radiating from rocks, or points, or the few plants flourished in the Hueco mundo deserts. Heat... this was what heat looked like? He could... see? And what was...

He patted his body over, still himself but... Tousen reached his face, outlineing the shape of it. Latched onto his face was a cool porcililain surface. He followed it across his face.

Then he felt the wave of psychic pain. It was on him in seconds. Tousen realized what had happened to him. One word left his lips... "Vaizard..." And then he collapsed.

* * *

1.) In aura work, sickly colors, such as an angry red, indicate the presence, severity, or type of a disease. However, they can also indicate the presence of the energy from that disease. For example, a person with HIV/AIDS would have a sickly red aura, even darker than the one portrayed here, indicating a blood infection. Those that care for such a patient, however, may have trace amounts of that energy in their aura, for this reason psychic healers (such as Unohana) would need to rieve (a cleansing bath ritual) after handling a serious case. It would cleanse the energy from their body and prevent psychic damage. However, if such a healer were physically exposed to the illness, rieving wouldn't make a damn difference.

2.) Indigo is a rare aura color, there are stories of "indigo children" who see the world in a manner different from most other people. These indigo people usually have a courageous, protective, warrior sort of personality coupled with a high level of articulation and creativity. It has been speculated that psychically, their job on Earth is to protect "crystal children" those with a glacier or crystal colored aura, from harm. Since Crystal children are prophesized to be the ones who are capable of making the great changes in the way society thinks and acts, and are often very sensitive and vulnerable, they need protectors.

3.) After using a needle, doctors remove the sample from the syringe (its in a test tube by then) and either melt or grind down the needle point before stowing the syringe in a biohazard bin. That way their life isn't at stake from a blood born pathogen if they stick their hands in.

4.) Willow salic contains salicylic acid, now the active ingredient in Asprin. The substance was first purified and patented as a drug by Bayer corporation in the turn of the last century.

5.) Alcohol is harmful to an unborn baby, sometimes causing serious birth defects. Poor Shunsui won't be drinking Sake for a long time.


	12. Reborn in the Moonlight

Heartsbond 12 

I hate it when I lose flashdrives. Especially ones that have every scrap of work I've done since April, several incrimenating yaoi fanarts and numerous incrimenating yaoi fanfics. But worse, lots of OOC and IC data from my MUSH games! (sob)

I have a new character, on Pokemon Cycles MUCK, Hanabi of Lavaridge Town. Pokemon, Krishna (Roselia) Ace (Ralts).

The next couple of chapters are either going to be /really/ long or a whirlwind. I'm not sure yet whether I'm going to break it down or make it really long.

Thank you to Sakura Kaideko for assistance in beta-ing my Bleach themed firelizard clutch. I'll find a way to make it up to you later.

Guess what? Everybody give a big round of applause to Byakuya, he won the booby prize from Anime insider, 5th biggest jerk in anime history, Mugen from Champloo made number ten. Char Aznoble (really old school him) made the top five, with the first prize going to the entire cast of Revolutionary Girl Utena. (ducks as the Utena cast fights over the trophy, then pins a ribbon on Byakuya.) ::;? For more Bleachy goodness, check out this months issue of anime insider, with sneak peeks of the next few episodes.

And Naruto Shippuden is on its way to the states. If I'd known that I wouldn't have seen the first 21 episodes before hand!

Expect an angst chapter from the Vaizard's camp sometime soon, mainly Shinji and Hiyori griping and bawling about how miserable their lives are. If you have reccomendations for a Hiyori or Shinji pairing, lemme know.

Yep, its confirmed, Tousen's a vaizard now. But what do you expect with Aizen using the Hogyoku on him at point blank range? A spray of flowers and a flag saying "bang?"

Speaking of Aizen, I wonder what he and Gin are doing, let's take a peek.

Aizen: (is digging through a trunk of random objects.) Hmmm... blindfold, check, fuzzy handcuffs, check, chocolate body paint, check, kinky flavored lube, check, various vibrating objects, check.

Me? Ooooookay. Looks like somebody's got only one thing on his mind.

Chibi Gin: What's that?

Aizen: (smirks) You'll see. Besides, with Tousen out of the picture we can throw a party undisturbed.

Me: Gin? Run. You. (points to Aizen) I don't even want to know what your concept of a good party looks like.

Grimmjow: (is standing to the side with Ulquiorra) Should we be concerned too?

Me: For safety's sake? Yep.

Grimmjow: You heard the lady Ulqui, lets get out of here. (cartoon runs away)

Side note: I find the predicament that Gin and Aizen are in later in the chapter extremely ironic. And it illustrates a very good piece of advice. Be happy with what you have. There's a plot point with them here though, as well as an illustration of the old adage, every bad guy has a soft spot somewhere.

MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! THIS CHAPTER HAS A FRIGGIN HUGE AIZEN/GIN LEMON IN IT!!!!! THAT MEANS AIZEN AND GIN RUTTING, NOT JUST GOING AT IT, RUTTING!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE BLINDFOLDS AND VIBRATING OBJECTS IN YOUR LEMONS, OR HOT AND SWEATY MEN GETTING IT ON IN ANY POSITION OTHER THAN MISSIONARY I SUGGEST LOOKING ELSEWHERE!!!!!!

Lastly, before we get on with the fanfic, I want to reiterate the conditions for a Shinigami to get pregnant as well as some statistics.

1. Male Vaizard only can reproduce from a same sex pairing, the ladies have to get with a guy, but the boys can get pregnant with a frequency rate of about fifty percent give or take a number or two.

2. Same sex Shinigami pairings between men result in pregnancy with a 65 percent success rate, females an 85 percent successrate.

3. Only 10 percent of Arrancar can reproduce in a same sex couple as the uke. But they can impregnate Shinigami with the same 65 percent rate that Shinigami can each other, resulting in a shinigami hybrid with heightened spirit pressure, some ridges or vestiges of mask or armor, but with no hole or need to eat souls. The ridges cannot be removed, but the armor or mask bits can be surgically removed or crushed.

In order for any of this to happen.  
1. The shinigami who's carrying is /always/ the uke. That means that, to use the previous chapter as an example, Byakuya will not get pregnant /this/ time. He was seme.

2. Humans cannot be impregnanted by a Shinigami, Vaizard or Arrancar same sex couple. For example Orihime bottoming won't get her preggy. Her topping Rukia will get Rukia preggy.

3. The seme's energy pools inside the uke, the uke's energy pools and mixes with the semes. The two create a unique energy pattern analogus to DNA.

4. If the uke is healthy, both in aura and in body, then their body will take stray amino acids from its fluids and assemble them into the protiens and DNA necessary for a child. This process takes 48 hours.

5. The next 12 consist of an amniotic bubble forming around the new embryo. Once this is completed the uke's body begins to assemble a womb and birth canal.

6. This process continues even as the embryo develops. By the end of the first month/trimester, the birth canal and womb are finished and the birth canal opens. The process is uncomfortable and bloody, very often it will panic the carrying partner because they'll think they've miscarried. A checkup is required ASAP and the area must be cleaned /very/ thoroughly of blood or the birth canal will become infected and create complications.

One last note before I pull back and start the fanfic. Something stating my intent for this fanfic and its plot...

Wasn't it a wise Cardcaptor who once wrote, expect the unexpected?

* * *

It was an odd feeling that crept over Shunsui that evening when he and Ukitake got to the 8th Division Captain's quarters. He leaned against Ukitake lightly, and the white haired captain took him in his arms, only slightly less stunned. They had been told two things that were beyond their wildest hopes for the future, one of which Shunsui had /never/ in a million years been prepared for or expecting.

Ukitake's body was healing, rejecting the infection that had threatened his life a matter of months prior. And Shunsui was pregnant with his beloved Jyuu-kun's child. All they had to look forward to a few days ago was death and loneliness, and suddenly they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Jushiro had never seen his mate this vulnerable, this open. Shunsui's expression was soft as he buried his face in the other captain's chest. "I... I didn't expect it..." He said at last.

Jushiro felt his mate's confusion down their link. "Shunsui, if you don't want children... as soon as..."

Shunsui waved Jushiro silent for a moment, responding by looking into his lover's eyes and placing a delicate hand on his stomach. "I never thought I'd get the chance. You gave me love Jyuu-kun, and a family... there is /no/ need to apologize." He reached up to kiss his lover. "However, we're going to have to get ready. And I have /no/ idea what to expect. This is a lot of firsts for me love." He pushed his head up under Jushiro's chin.

"Then we shall have those firsts together..." Jushiro murmured softly.

* * *

"Can you put a rush on it?" Unohana had sent Naomi, the nurse who had informed her taisho of the baseball game, to harry one Mayuri Kurosuchi into finishing the new, enhanced bioscanner that Unohana had asked him to make /six months/ ago. Naomi was named the Fourth Division's Biggest Nagger by the Shinigami Women's Association, and had recieved a plaque proclaiming such by a hyperactive Yachiru.

Mayuri was tired, he was irritable, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and was as hungry as a Hollow. And so it was no big surprise when he snapped back. "In /case/ you haven't noticed, the scanner keeps getting bugs in it. And I haven't eaten since breakfast. So /please,/ give me a moment to think."

Naomi, a tall, athletic woman appearing to be in her mid twenties with short black hair and sharp crystal blue/gray eyes, was not even intimidated by a rampaging Hollow. She could have withered an Espada with the glare she leveled at misbehaving officers, and was the RN in charge of the Fourth Division's residents. "With the fucking mess you make of your body with your hellish inventions I'm /not/ surprised. Next time you unceremoniously turn yourself into goo, do remember to stay away from facepaint?"

"I ought to cut your insolent tongue from your mouth." Mayuri muttered.

"No, because then next time one of your experiments explode in your face, Unohana might decide to sabotage one of your precious 'enhancements'. Although, it might just improve your looks." Naomi snickered. She had considered going for twelth, and then Mayuri had taken captaincy in Uruhara-sama's place, and suddenly twelth didn't seem like such a good career prospect. They were all weirdos anyway.

"Why does she want this thing so bad anyway?" Mayuri demanded irritably.

"Ukitake taisho's... condition, has presented an enigma. She thinks it will help her find out what's going on."

"Oh dear, our precious thirteenth captain is finally going to bite the dust is he?"

"You're a bastard you know that?"

"And you're a bitch who won't stop barking. Now shut up and let me work."

* * *

Ichigo sat outside in the courtyard of 13th division. There was a pond, with goldfish and the cabin in the center off the docks where Ukitake taisho was quarentined when he had his attacks. Ichigo was alone, with his feet dangling in the water. He still had the mark Rukia made on his hand, and he was going to try the exercise that she'd given him earlier.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused. He did his best to call up his own spiritual energy and push it into his hand.

It resisted, but slowly, slowly, the power crept into his palm, up the digits of his fingers. There was a small flicker, almost a flame, in the center of his palm. Only it was light. He closed his eyes, trying to well up more power. His attempt was no bigger than a golfball! He'd show Rukia!

Suddenly Ichigo felt his entire energy level flare and then retreat drastically from his hand back into his body. "WHAT THE?????"

**I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!!!!!!** Ogichi squealed.

**I did nothing either.** Zangetsu paused. **Try it again.**

Ichigo tried to raise power in just one limb again. He got resistance, and nothing more. With a low growl he stood and unwrapped Zangetsu.

**What are you doing?** Zangetsu asked curiously.

"I need to try something." Ichigo replied. He aimed skyward. "Getsuga tensho!!" The attack was small, a test. He was surprised nobody sensed it, but nobody came out to ask what was going on. The attack fired off perfectly. "That's odd. My techniques still work."

**Do you doubt something I taught you wouldn't? This is new, its bound to fizzle sometime.** Zangetsu replied. **Be patient. There are problems that require instant action, like an ambush, and there are problems that will only reveal themselves in time. Keep track of everything and maybe you'll be able to figure out what's going on.**

"I hope so. This is getting weird."

* * *

Hanatarou peered around at the dead end he had entered to make sure nobody saw him. Then he pulled aside the tile in the floor, crept down into the underground waterway, and replaced the cover.

He walked a little ways away with a lantern, rounded a corner, and found Rekichi waiting for him. "Hey, hey Rekichi!" He called softly.

"There you are! I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Rekichi grinned as he pointed to some cones set out along the waterway. As soon as Hanatarou was in arms range he wrapped an arm loosely around the medic's waist and offered him a kiss on the cheek. "I put together another lesson for you. Since you said you're no good at shunpo." He indicated a line of orange signal flares. "You shunpo to one, then turn around and come back, then shunpo to the next, and turn, and on and on."

"But I'll get dizzy. And..."

"You don't know how. I know. Just stand with me and I'll guide you down to the furthest one first okay?"

"Okay." Hanatarou said meekly. To Rekichi, that wasn't a good sign.

"First of all, summon all your courage, you won't shunpo if you're timid about it."

Hanatarou tried very hard to be brave. But Shunpo were so fast, it was dizzying and daunting.

"Push as much of your spirit energy as you can into your feet." Rekichi knew the instructions by heart. This was the explanation all instructors at the academy gave their students when it came time to learn Shunpo.

"Take my hand, step, and go... ready? On three?"

Hanatarou closed his eyes and focused. "Ready..."

Rekichi was almost totally certain this would work. He would succeed where the Soul Reaper academy had failed, because Hanatarou trusted him. They had been dating, they had made out, they were a couple for months now. They hadn't had sex, true, but they had made out in the dark, in the secret of the night, for awhile. Kisses that made Hanatarou moan in satisfaction beneath him, tiny caresses that made his heart flutter. Rekichi was certain that his trust would bring out the best in Hanatarou.

"One... two... three!" Step! And off they went.

At first Rekichi was sure that Hanatarou would overbalence and fall on his face. Not so. After a split second, Rekichi realized that Hanatarou wasn't dragging behind him, no... in fact...

Hanatarou was keeping stride with him! The little soul reaper had done it! Trailing behind him!

Hanatarou was flying! The littlest member of division four was running right alongside his boyfriend, using a technique he never thought he'd be able to, flying on the wind like a feather!

Then all too soon they came to a stop, and Hanatarou fell over, having overshot his mark. But he was still laughing as he tumbled onto Rekichi.

The 6th divisioner looked up at his boyfriend lovingly and leaned up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "You did it Hanatarou. We just need to work on your sword skills now and you'll at the very least be able to join a fight." He sat up, pulling a blushing Hanatarou into his arms. "Come on." He inched backwards against the wall and held Hanatarou tightly. A kiss to the little shinigami's neck made him shiver violently as Rekichi hit an erogenous zone.

Hanatarou felt his stomach twirl and his heart drop between his legs. He leaned up and kissed Rekichi back, craning his neck around to reach. Rekichi's hands roamed his chest. A soft groan eched from Hanatarou's throat as Rekichi kissed his way across Hanatarou's neck.

It was the same every week or so. Rekichi and Hanatarou would meet underground, where they wouldn't be spotted. They would practice, and then they would make out for a little while. It never went further than that, even though both could usually sense the other's arousal by the end of the make out session.

Breathless, Hanatarou panted. "We should probably get... to the lesson..."

"Mmmkay." Rekichi nodded. "Maybe we could play Shunpo tag instead?" It was one of the most fun exercises a Shinigami in training could play. Tag, but at dizzying, high speeds that left the players breathless and laughing.

"T... T... tag?" Hanatarou stammered.

"Sure! Why not?"

Hanatarou shivered. "I dunno. People might make fun of me even /if/ I'm trying to improve."

"Since when has trying to hone one's skills been cause for teasing?" Rekichi nuzzled Hanatarou encouragingly.

The two shinigami headed for the ladder to the surface. "One, two..." Rekichi began, looking eagerly over at Hanatarou. "You be it first okay? Three!!!!" And off they went.

* * *

Renji and Ichigo were curled up in Renji's room in the 6th division quarters when Ichigo was slowly woken by the stirrings of spiritual pressure outside. "Wha's that?" He asked, raising his head slightly.

Renji squirmed sleepily, reaching for the clock and nearly knocking over the strawberries and whipped cream he'd been teasing Ichigo with earlier. He knocked a pair of fuzzy handcuffs over and turned the alarm clock towards him. "Who the hell would be using Shunpo at this hour?"

Ichigo let out a "hn" noise through squinty eyes. "I think one of them is Hanatarou. But I don't recognize the other. What the hell is he doing? I thought he couldn't use Shunpo..."

"The one with him may be why... I'd recognize Rekichi's spirit pressure anywhere... Maybe this Hanatarou guy is trying to improve?" Renji kept his eyes half closed, but he noticed a bit of whipped cream stuck in Ichigo's hair. He took the strawberry lock in his mouth and sucked it off.

"Does my hair taste good?" Ichigo wondered sleepily.

"Very." Renji said smugly. "Especially with whipped cream."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, Gin had his arms tucked tight around Aizen as the taller man entered him, sliding in slowly with the ease of long practice. He kissed Gin's forehead tenderly. Gin was the only person that the ex captain really trusted. And the bond they had was tight and intimate. Aizen was strong enough that he could left his lover at an angle on the bed, bringing him deeper.

Gin reached up to nuzzle his lover, sweat starting to bead onto his forehead, and as Aizen ran fingers through his silver locks he felt as though he could melt there and now. He reached up to kiss the other, begging for him to start his thrusts, to continue and deepen the kiss. And his lover responded.

A vibrating cock ring graced Gin's erection, keeping him from cumming until he couldn't take it anymore. No charm graced his waistline, ankles or wrists, nor his neck. They were /deliberately/ trying to have children, no charm was needed.

Aizen slowly built up a rhythmn, and soon had Gin moaning beneath him. He knew every spot, every button to push. The sounds Gin made were so effeminate it was recognizable to anyone outside the room what was going on. His voice was rising in octave.

But his taller, stronger lover could hear his mental stream of confused pleas. Why why why why why? What was wrong with him that he couldn't bear even one child? There had to be something wrong. They'd been trying since they'd first bonded. Why when Gin had gotten Izuru pregnant three times and he couldn't concieve even once?

The silvery light of Hueco Mundo's ever crescent moon was broken by the lights of a simple altar. It was a very ancient Shinigami ritual when a pair wanted children. Two white candles lit with a red cord tied between them. A dish of earth and a dish of water. Two sticks of incense in the censor, jasmine and amber resin, one of each side of the couple's preference. Two objects indicative of their zanpakuto, for Aizen, a lotus, for Gin, a small figure of a fox. They'd added small luck coins to the earth dish, the sort given out on Chinese New Year.

It didn't take long for Aizen to bring his lover to their peek. Gin let out a loud cry, his body shuddering beneath the taller man. Aizen responded with soft, husky reassurances even as he released his seed. Energy flooded Gin's abdomen and pooled, he could feel that much.

Gin's shuddering eased, only to start peaking again. Though his mouth wasn't very good at speaking when they were having sex, he could think. Gods... harder... faster...ngnnnn... Aizen... koi... His mental voice was soft and sad. ARe you... still planning... to whore yourself to that brute? He spoke of Grimmjow.

Aizen had been considering whether or not to bottom himself to the burly Arrancar, and concieve that way. But Gin's sorrow at such an idea made him hesitate. Not yet love. He wrapped Gin in his arms, creating a cave, a cocoon to protect his lover as he ground against his prostate.

Aizen koi? Gin's voice sounded surprisingly childish and naive. What's... ah ah... His body shook slightly as Aizen kissed an especially delicate patch on his throat. What's wrong with me? I got Izuru knocked up all those times... but I couldn't... I can't... Another loud scream as Gin began to spasm.

Aizen's back arched gracefully as he pushed as far as he could into his lover. He felt his energy flowing into Gin's body, felt the other groan in pleasure. No matter how many times they did this, Gin's body was still as tight as a drum. Nothing's wrong... nothing... you're perfect. Aizen let out a low, possessive growl. "Mine..." He growled softly.

"Yours... yours... al...ways..." Gin gasped, bucking against his lover's hips. "Gods... harder... faster... fuck... oh..." The stream of cusswords from Gin's mouth were all the goading Aizen needed. Normally they had Gin on his back, Aizen on top of him. Buuuuut...

Aizen pulled out... "Huh... wha?" Gin asked, dazed. He'd been so close to what, minus the cock ring, would have been the most mindblowing orgasm he'd ever had.

Aizen smirked, and took Gin by the hips. The smaller shinigami let out a cute little squeak as Aizen pulled him on his hands and knees on the bed. "Want to try something new... koi?" He smirked.

Gin's body flushed beneath him, "Fuck yes..."

Aizen reached into the bedside drawer and drew out two objects. One was a bottle of massage oil, which he left out for later. The other was a simple red bandana. This he tied around Gin's eyes. "Trust me..." He whispered softly.

"I do..." Gin replied, his voice hoarse with lust.

Aizen carefully supported Gin's weight, right on his hands and knees, wrapped his arms around his lover, and entered with the same slow care he'd given earlier. This time he had the most interesting reaction.

Gin wasn't used to the angle his lover was coming in at. The sensation was lovely, if a bit awkward, and it took his body a moment to adjust.

As soon as Gin stopped squirming, Aizen started to thrust, slowly. Thrust, grind, thrust grind.

The result was explosive. Gin squealed in pleasure, loudly. Aizen's erection was thick to begin with. The position caused even more friction, and instead of directly hitting Gin's prostate from a vertical direction, the silver haired shinigami now found himself being scraped against horizontally. His response was far more vocal as well. "A... Aizen sama... please! faster... har...der... uh uh uh uh aaaaah!" Gin felt like a whore, and it felt so damn good! What had turned into a routine lovemaking had become all out and out rutting.

It didn't take long, like this, for Gin to break into a sweat. His body was slick and hot, so was Aizen's. The creak of the mattress, the slap slap of skin, the screams and moans and growls and grunts. Gin couldn't see a thing, but he felt, he smelt, he heard. His body his mind, swum in a haze of lust.

He didn't notice it, but Aizen did. The instant Gin put total trust in him, and was stimulated by something novel, he started releasing more energy. The room was sweltering with their combined energies. Aizen nipped sharply at Gin's neck, kissed his shoulders, licked his jawline. Each kiss got him a low, feral growl or a sharp yip of surprise.

Aizen finally had enough strength and a good enough grip despite the slip of sweat to take Gin's weeping member in his hand and pump it, massaging him one handed. Gin let out a scream of pleasure. "AIZEN-SAMA..." The sama showed just how turned on the smaller shinigami was. He /never/ refered to Aizen as sama. Aizen had insisted that he not because they were bonded.

At the same time Aizen came deep inside his lover, and his teeth left a sharp hicky on Gin's neck. He could sense it, he had to wind this down. Gin was exhausted despite his enjoyment of their activity. Aizen was nearing the limit of his stamina. And the goddamn rutting they'd done should be more than enough to knock Gin up three times over. Aizen carefully slid his hand against Gin's member and carefully slipped the cock ring off, shutting it down.

Aizen gently lowered Gin to the blankets. The pale shinigami was panting, "Gods, finish me off..." Gin pleaded.

"I was going to koi." Aizen husked. "Turn over... and when we're done I've got something for you... well... two somethings..."

Gin squeaked, rolling onto his back. Aizen gave him one, steaming kiss before swooping down and taking Gin's still erect member into his mouth. Aizen had cleaned himself out for the night. He wouldn't be able to get any more semen into Gin than he already had that night.

Gin let out a yell of pleasure. Inarticulate and feral. Aizen growled, licking his way up and down the shaft. He rested one hand on Gin's stomach and used the other to massage the sack beneath him.

Gin squealed at the touch as his lover gently rolled each ball in his fingers, rubbing them. And his mouth was doing the most wonderful trick, sliding his lips up from the base, but moving his tongue up the vein. Gin whimpered in pleasure, letting out a cry as his fingers fisted in Aizen's hair. Then his lover licked around the head, and the crown, and Gin's head threw back with a soft cry.

Aizen gently licked the precum off the tip, so delicately that the touch of his tongue tickled. Gin let out another squeak that turned into a scream as Aizen throated him, deeply. Gin screamed, all the pent back fluids and tension flooding out of him like a tidal wave.

The fact that Aizen had gotten every drop of cum did not go unnoticed by Gin, and he only thought it was that much hotter.

"Mmm... koi... you're beautiful..." Aizen reached down to stroke the sweaty bangs from Gin's face.

"So are yeh..." Gin sighed, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal.

Aizen pushed gently on Gin's stomach. All that semen inside of him had to be uncomfortable. Indeed, his fluids gushed out along with... blood? "Gin, you're hurt..."

"I'm fine, and ih felt real good." Gin mumbled.

"Turn over, I have something for your back." Aizen took the bottle of oil from the bedside and helped Gin turn over.

Aizen could sense Gin's painful back down the link. Why hadn't his lover told him it hurt that bad? If Gin were in pain he could have slowed down! Aizen's motions were tender as he poured some oil onto his hand and started rubbing it into Gin's lower back, working it from there into his shoulderblades and upper arms.

Gin let out a soothed sigh, his mind drifted, and slowly, slowly, he fell asleep.

As soon as Aizen was sure Gin was asleep, he reached into the drawer again to make sure the precious item was still there. A little velvet black box with sapphire lettering that read, "Gin." He cracked it open to take a peek.

The red diamond ring was still in its place. Right where Aizen had left it. He chuckled softly, put the box back, and curled up by his lover.

His eyes drifted shut to the candle glow, and soon the ex Fifth Captain was asleep as well.

* * *

Tousen's mind drifted in and out of consciousness, half buried was he in the sands of Hueco Mundo's deserts. Suzomushi pleaded over and over for him to rise. And finally the zanpakuto could take it no more, and called to the stronger will that had been waiting to help from the beginning. The sharp baritone command jolted through the blind shinigami's mind. "RISE!" 


	13. Knocked Up

Heartsbond 13 

ZOMG Okay, I have enough reviews now that I'm gonna do something I never do.

I'm going to answer them in the chapter rather than in person. DJ Kiyone, que the review music of the chapter for me!

Kiyone: (dons her DJ outfit and throws "Dress" from Trinity Blood into heavy rotation) Got it boss!

**kyoudragon**

this is a really cute story I love all the side pairings you have in here can't wait for your next Installment of a chapter.

Thanks, I appreciate all the love. Its a rainy day right now and real life is rough, I could use it.

my renji-kun Best...smut...ever

you are not allowed to take as lond as you did to update this one D:

hurry

_Unfortunately, I have Search Co to work with on Soucon MUSH. I'll have an ad for it up on my table of contents page on (plug plug). Just look on my main page soon._

_Also, the amount of detail and thought that makes these chapters so great is part of what holds the updates up longer than most other stories. If I were to rush, then it wouldn't be as good as it is._

**Tara Kitaide**

Great as always! I love your story!  
Hey, did you get the mark thing on Ichi's hand from Naruto? It just reminds me of when pery sage was teaching Naruto the Rasengan is all.  
Shippuuden IS coming to America, but only the manga. T.T They hope to get to the end in the manga by December and Start Shippudden by January of next year.  
Were only about halfway done with the anime so we still have a long wait. T.T I WUV DA NEW CHAPPY! Please update when you can!  
Oh!  
And when is Ichi gonna have his baby?! I can't wait! X3

_Yes I got it from Jiraiya, thanks for the clarification on release dates for Shippuden. Shinigami gestation is three months. So far for Ichi its been ten days. I'll end up with time skips further down the line, but for now, let the chapters crawl. Trust me, it will be worth it._

_And remember, Ichi's a man. Unless Unohana checks him out (and he won't go to her unless the symptoms become a problem,) he's not going to realize what's happening to him._

**Ichixrenji-smexy love**

OMG YAY! I love the kink! -Gives you many yaoi muffins- And the Hanatarou Rekichi paring is love.

_Thank you for the muffins. (Munches) mmmm... blueberry._

**wierdchick **

Yay! you updated! I like the Rekichi/Hanatarou pairing, I'm glad Shunsui wants to keep the baby, I loved the little Renji/Ichigo scene you squeezed in there - and even though Gin and Aizen are evil bastards...I kinda feel sorry for them.

_I like it too, or I wouldn't have done it._

_Yeah, I don't think Shunsui would try to get rid of the baby. He's just too nice, and besides, its his precious Jyuu-kun! Think of it this way, you love somebody so much you'd do anything for them, but you don't think they'll be around much longer. And then they start to get better, they /will/ stay. And you get a second chance. That's what this is to Shunsui, a second chance to get things right._

_Yeah, they're evil. But what happened to Gin is called poetic justice. Don't worry, my plot involves him getting his kid. This chapter paves the way for a psycho Gin later on. Remember this little thing called mood swings? Remember Karin's premonitions? S'all I'm going to say in the matter_.

**HunterKai**

oh! AiGin! AiGin! Total rutting... Love that!! And the ReTarou pairing is also so unexpected (just like the quote from Clow Reed-sama... hahha yes, i know that too). But I wanna know what happens to Ichigo's kid, when will they find out?? And Jyuu's kid!! And ByaRyuu!! What will happen to them next?

Okay, that was me down there (points to the other HunterKai review) I couldn't log on because of this damn trojan that got into my comp, and I had to protect and change my passwords. Anyway, good job and keep it up!  
And btw,  
what'll happen to Tousen??

_AiGin, and yes, rutting was the point. Sometimes lovemaking gets boring, that's why we have kink and rutting. (ebil grin) And yes, that's the point of this fanfic. I'm going to have so many plot twists you're going to be dizzy, and I'm going to keep you guessing whenever possible._

_Ichigo's kid? I'll answer that question in reply to the last review I list today. Can you wait a few lines? Jyuu and Shunsui are both gonna keep the baby, and if Shunsui has his way it'll be a /biiiiiiig/ family. Plus, now that Jyushiro's body is healing itself, he'll be able to be uke soon and carry children instead of Shunsui. But that's more likely to happen a few years down the road._

_Uryu and Byakuya will get their little one towards the end of the fanfic. I can only track so many couples at once!_

_I've had Trojans before, they suck. I'm sorry to hear you had to change everything._

_Tousen, I have more plans for him. Like I said with Uryu and Byakuya, not all endings are happy ones._

////Authors note: HunterKai left a second review. I've condensed these together./////

**zeldagamefan**

very good chapter aizen and gin man smex very hot loved it

_I love hot mansmex too. I almost got a nosebleed writing my own chapter._

**As always, Emperess Satori sends the longest but most thorough review for the latest chapter.**

I'm so happy for Juushiro and Shunsui! They're finally getting their happiness. And Mayuri needs someone to take him down a peg... or 10,  
lol. Glad someone's willing to take that job!

Rekichi and Hanatarou, ne? That was a surprise, but it's cute so I'm all for it. And Rekichi's helping Hana-kun improve so I'm happy about that too.  
So sweet:D

And Ichigo... I take it his kidou's not properly working cuz of the baby.  
poor thing still doesn't know he's pregnant... better enjoy his fun times with Renji (as in getting whipped cream licked off his hair lol) as much as possible... cuz hell cometh soon if he doesn't figure it out!

And Gin... I do believe I know the reason as to why you can't get pregnant.  
KARMA YOU LITTLE !! Honestly, that's what he gets... getting Izuru pregnant 3 times and then making him lose those babies... he nearly broke that boy.  
he doesn't deserve to have kids really. Man their child's gonna be messed up in the head if they manage to have one... twisted thing.

And Tousen's officially a Vaizard... poor guy... seriously wanna know what happens to him!

BTW, thanks for explaining all the intricacies of the different pregnancies that occur. It was really helpful! And does that little skit mean you're adding Grimmjow (not as Aizen's breeding stud) and Ulquiorra into the mix?  
Can't wait for the next chapter!

_To start from the top down. I'm sick and tired of Jyuu/Shun that always ends in Ukitake dead and Shunsui mourning! Those two have such vibrant personalities they don't deserve what they get!!! (sniffle)_

_Oh yes, give Mayuri several blows to the head. But you'd probably be cranky too if you hadn't eaten since breakfast and only had four hours of sleep._

_Ichigo not being able to do kido? You hit the nail on the head. His body is drawing his energy inwards, not out._

_Oooooooh yes, not just Karma, poetic justice. But this time, Satori, they over did it, and Gin and Aizen are going to learn the hard way, "Be careful what you wish for." At the expense of three lives. Yeah, Karin's not the only one biting the dust by the end of the fic. S'all I'm going to say._

_On Tousen, well... his inner hollow knows where to go to get him out of danger. He's only going to interfere if it seems that Tousen can't save himself. (if you recall, Ogichi only came out when Ichigo was in /really/ bad danger.) And neither Suzumushi nor said inner hollow wants him to die so... he'll be alright. They'll run into Shinji's gang soon enough. As for the limited vision? Its heat vision. He's seeing the infrared radiation of his environment. So technically he's still blind._

**elwing59**

nice ending. well in a kinky kind of way. but when are ichigo and renji gonna find out about their child? I hope it's soon. oh and I think Hanatarou and Rekichi make a kawaii couple! please update again soon!! I love this fanfic!

_Oh yes, I was in a /very/ kinky mood. And you know... **this is the chapter they'll find out in!**_

_Hanatarou and Rekichi do indeed make a cute couple. I saw him bringing Hanatarou to heal Renji-kun in the manga and I thought they would be cute together. And that Rekichi could help Hanatarou improve his fighting skills a little._

_Okay, one last item. Any reference to an herbal medicine or plant is drawn from All the Plants of Pern, online index, found at... the herb called willow salic is known to doctors as Salicylic acid, Asprin. And its a good thing Ichigo /doesn't/ take it in this chapter. It won't hurt the child, and it will help his headache, but his stomach is another story._

**_Yep, for all of you who were wondering, this is the chappie where Ichi finds out he's pregnant, and for the first time in this fic all hell breaks loose..._**

**_

* * *

_**

It was predawn in Izuru and Shuhei's apartment. And the first of the day's minor emergencies was about to begin. The burning sensation in his midsection woke Shuhei from where he was snuggled next to Izuru.

His eyes shot open. Shuhei rolled over. He was wet between the legs. Shuhei squinted in the predawn darkness. Blood?

A shriek nearly shattered Izuru's eardrums. "IZURUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Shuhei squealed. "i'm bleeding! Heeeelp I'm bleeding!!!!"

Izuru groaned, rolling out of bed and pulling on the lower portion of his Shuhaksho. "Shuhei come on... lets get you to Unohana's..."

"But the child! Izuru how can you be so..." Oh yeah, don't forget the moodswings on Shuhei's part.

Moodswings, an appitite the size of a horse, morning sickness, headaches that only large amounts of willow salic seemed to cure, hotflashes and frequently going to the bathroom had become common occurences in the small apartment they shared.

Izuru took it in stride. He'd gone through the first month of pregnancy before Gin had had him abort. And he knew what was going on. He could take Shuhei to Unohana, but he didn't have to worry.

For the past month Shuhei's body had been making a womb and a birth canal to support the developing child, and their growth had finally reached the outside of his body, hence the sudden flow of blood. If anything it showed that things were going exactly as they should. (1)

Izuru wrapped Shuhei in a blanket, grabbed a spare set of robes, and lifted the crying fellow Lieutenant onto his shoulder. It took a quick flashstep to get to Division Four's Infirmary, the cobblestones pink in the dawn's light. "Unohana taisho!!!!" Izuru called out when he entered the waiting room. "We have a problem!"

"I'm coming!" Unohana came from the officer's quarters, still in her night dress. "Oh dear, its still part of a week early. Come on Shuhei, its nothing serious." She turned to Izuru. "Follow me."

She led them to a hospital room with a big window. The bed had towels laid down on it to catch the blood. "Shuhei... shuhei get a grip..."

Shuhei tried his hardest to stop whimpering. But his midsection and groin were burning. And there was blood. The only reason why he wasn't bawling and screaming was that he could sense the child still inside of him, and that it was still very healthy. Sensing that he choked down his tears. "What's going on?" He asked, still sniffling slightly.

"Your body made a womb and a birth canal, and the birth canal reached the surface today. That's the blood." Unohana explained. "Another four days and the first trimester will be up for you. Izuru, stay here with him until the bleeding stops. I'll have Isane come with hot water to clean him with when he's finished. The area has to be cleaned afterwards or it will get infected."

Shuhei flushed. "Can't Izuru..."

"He can and he will. For now, my division needs breakfast. I'm leaving you a Hell butterfly to send for me in case something goes wrong. And one of my nurses will be coming in in half an hour to help you." Unohana turned to a single burner, filled a kettle with water. "This is for heat compacts Izuru. There are towels for them in the cupboard above the sink. I'll bring you breakfast when this is over."

* * *

Ichigo was /not/ likely to want breakfast for a long while. He was warm and snuggled in Renji's arms.

It was the headache that woke him first, it felt like somebody was hitting his head with a hammer. He reached for the willow salic (2) in the bedside drawer and realized he needed a drink to take it. Coffee would be more than welcome right about now, but the drink was rare in Soul Society. Coffee bushes were being cultivated, but would not bear coffee beans for a long while. (3) Besides, they were part of some experiment the 12th division's agriculture and botanical studies department was running to see if they could raise them. Therefore, no coffee.

Nope, chai tea with cream and sugar would have to do. Ichigo's stomach did a tiny knot when he smelled the chai tea. But he ignored the twinge, he'd been getting tiny nauseous twinges for the past three days, it was probably nothing.

All it took was one sip and Ichigo's stomach roiled. He slammed the cup down next to the kettle and bolted for the bathroom. As it was, he barely arrived in time before he retched into the toilet, violently.

A strong arm encircled his waist, another hand rubbed his back. "Ichigo..." Renji's voice crooned comfortingly in his ear. "Are you okay?"

"Sick..." Ichigo grunted as he spat into the toilet.

Renji kissed the back of Ichigo's neck, still rubbing at his back. "How about we take you down to Unohana?" He asked softly, gently. "You've been complaining of headaches the past how many days anyway?"

"Since I got here." Ichigo grumbled softly.

"Then lets see what's wrong okay?" Renji asked gently. "We'll get you some plain rice to eat and then go see her."

"No, we go see her now, get some stomach medicine, and eat a breakfast that actually has /flavor./" Ichigo corrected.

"Suit yourself." Renji chuckled, looping an arm around his mate's shoulder. "Although, you may want to go in something other than your bathrobe. I seem to have left some hickies last night, and not just on your shoulder."

Ichigo squeaked and smacked Renji with a towel hanging on a nearby hook.

"OW!"

Ichigo hung up the towel and dragged Renji to the room they'd shared last night to get dressed.

A few minutes later the two were ready to go, and started off at a steady shunpo for fourth division. Ichigo had more than his chance to think. They'd stayed at 13th last night in his room. Why was this happening?

His hand drifted down to the charm he was wearing under his shuhaksho, and Ichigo blushed remembering the night he'd first slept with Renji.

Renji and Ichigo came to a sliding stop out front of the fourth division. Ichigo's stomachache was almost gone. But he wanted to go in regardless. Too much weird stuff was happening with his body to not see Unohana.

Hanatarou was just coming out of the doctors area, stretching and yawning away after breakfast. "Huh, Ichigo, Renji-san. What are the two of you doing here?"

"We came to see Unohana if she's there."

"She's always here." Hanatarou replied. "She's seeing Hisagi-fukutaisho and Kira-fukutaisho now."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"you mean you haven't heard? They're bonded, and Hisagi-fukutaisho is pregnant! He slept with Tousen, but Tousen used an antibonding potion so that they could make the break clean. He didn't know that he got Hisagi-san pregnant, but Kira-san stepped in and bonded to Hisagi-san so that Hisagi-san wouldn't get hurt!"

"So Hisagi's getting a check up?" Ichigo had met Shuhei a few times, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Um... I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what would you call it?" Ichigo asked as he moved past Hanatarou.

"I'll take you to her, but you really shouldn't look in on them. Really its a very bad idea." Hanatarou babbled worriedly as he led them to the room where Unohana was checking on Hisagi and Kira.

Ichigo walked in and took a step back. At the same time Shuhei spotted him and squeaked. Blood also was absorbed by towels covering the lower portions of the bed, which was tilted to allow the blood to drain.

Ichigo turned green again, as nausea rolled over his insides. "Scuse me..." He turned around and covered his mouth to keep from throwing up.

"Hisagi-kun, you didn't tell me you were expecting." Renji said politely.

"It was... ah... I wanted it on the down low... ehhhh... Kira lighter please!" Izuru was cleaning the opening, dabbing at the blood with a cloth soaked in hot water. "Its been almost a month...ah! Izuru careful!" Hisagi whimpered.

"Hush. I've got you, and if you held still you wouldn't need me to push so hard." Kira growled.

"Its sensitive!!!" Shuhei quivered.

"I know." Izuru sighed. "I'm trying the best that I can."

"Its sensitive Shuhei." Unohana warned. "It will be for the next day or so. Remember, your body just finished creating an entirely new organ." She turned to Ichigo to explain. "Male shinigami have a gestation of about three months. Towards the end of the first month their body finishes building a womb to hold the child and a birth canal to let it out when the child is brought to term." Unohana explained. "When its finished, the wall between the external parts of the body and the birth canal lysses, and the result is a burning sensation and the bloody mess that Izuru's cleaning up."

Ichigo flushed. "Um... what does lyssing mean?" (4)

Unohana rolled her eyes. "When a cell or series of cells lyses it means that they break down into their original components, the protiens that create them. They're destroyed from within by a small amount of enzymes that they store up. Normally this is a bad thing, but in this case the cells themselves lysing isn't something to worry about, its even necessary." She looked over towards the couple. "But a lot of male Shinigami find themselves bleeding and get frightened, thinking that they've lost the child. Its only when they sense the energy signature still there that they calm down."

Ichigo took a look over her shoulder at the couple. "So why would Shuhei want to keep this quiet? He can't forever."

"Because the child isn't Kira-san's, its Tousen's." Unohana's face was filled with pity. "Shuhei said goodbye to him, a little too intimately. A private farewell was probably what Hisagi-san needed psychologically, but if he hadn't bonded to Kira-fukutaisho, he'd be in serious trouble about now."

Ichigo nodded, realizing the sort of trouble that could be if it were known.

"So, what's happened with you two?"

"This is the second morning in a row Ichigo's woken up with an upset stomach, bad enough to make him throw up. And he's been complaining of splitting headaches." Renji explained. "We've tried Willow salic for the headaches, but it doesn't completely work. And with the nausea, he can't take it at all now."

Unohana peered at the two of them. "I see." If Ichigo was the one Renji was buying the charm for, he should have gotten it made custom. "Follow me, lets see what's wrong with you, Kurosaki-fukutaisho." She led Ichigo into one of the nicer exam rooms. Inwardly the healer snickered, he'd need somewhere to faint on if he passed out. She already had a sneeking suspicion of /exactly/ what had happened.

As soon as Ichigo was seated on the exam bed, she brought out a scanner crystal and started checking him over. Ichigo gulped at the gaze she turned on him. "Increase in appitite?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hmm... any unusual increases or decreases in riatsu. I know yours tends to be unstable but try to think."

"I was doing an exercise Rukia gave me, and it fizzled." Ichigo was getting really worried now.

"Unusual twinges of the abdomen muscles?"

"After practices yes." Ichigo was getting /really/ nervous now. How was she guessing all of his symptoms before he even /told/ them to her?

_She's scaring me now._ Ogichi observed. _Think she's psychic or something?_

Unohana sighed in disgust and held out the crystal, stained a pale pale blue. "Here's the problem. You're pregnant."

"SAY WHAT??????" Ichigo fell over, not in a faint, but he fell over backwards on the hospital bed.

You could count, one, two, three, four... four and a half... four and three quarters... five, before Ogichi joined in.

_NO! NO NONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!_ the Hollow wailed. _This is NOT happening!!!!_

"I shouldn't have to say it twice, you're pregnant." Unohana snickered.

"Bu... but Renji and I used a charm and everything!!!" Ichigo sputtered.

"Which would have worked for a /normal/ soul reaper. But Ichigo, your riatsu is so high its very likely you broke it. Are you still wearing it."

"Yes..." Ichigo flushed slightly.

"And how often have you been having sex?" Unohana asked simply.

"Just about every day. I mean, I can't keep my hands off him... I mean..." Ichigo flushed.

"Then you probably /did/ break it." Unohana told Ichigo sharply. "Renji, you should know better. You should have had it made custom so that it could take the added punishment. The two of you have /very/ high spiritual pressure. In cases like that its /always/ better to have the charm custom made." Unohana lectured. Then she sighed in resignation. "Give it to me, lets see how much damage was done."

Ichigo handed over the charm, flushed in embarassment. His mind was going in circles and it wouldn't stop, and at Unohana's harsh tone he felt tears brimming in his eyes. Unohana checked it. "Yes, its practically been shattered. I'll make a new one for you. For now Ichigo, I'll leave you alone with Renji for a bit."

Renji was standing there, stunned, he wanted to rush over to Ichigo the instant Unohana started firing questions at him, but he didn't dare. As soon as Unohana was gone he moved in, wrapping his arms around Ichigo and sitting next to him on the bed.

Ichigo pressed his face into Renji's neck and cried. He just cried. Renji stroked his hair. "I... I didn't plan this..." Ichigo sniffled softly.

Renji chuckled softly. "Nobody ever does koi..." He opened his mind to Ichigo, kissing his mate everywhere he could reach and letting him feel his emotions, see his thoughts; he loved Ichigo unconditionally, it wasn't his fault, if anything it was Renji's. He'd been too embarassed to approach any of the fourth division members for a custom charm. He would protect his lover from harm, that's what the bond was for. Ichigo didn't have to cry.

The other man looked up at Renji sadly, he let Renji feel his own mind; there was a stigma against teenage parents in the society he'd grown up in, they were considered unfit, and now, like many before Ichigo who had been stupid enough to think they could handle it so young, his body was completely out of his control. He was scared, that fear shook him to his core. Even if Renji loved him unconditionally, love didn't take care of everything.

"You know, there are ways to get rid of it. As soon as the first month is up... there's a two week window in which..." Ichigo put a finger to Renji's mouth to shush him.

"Do you know why, I did something so stupid as to let Rukia shove a sword into my chest?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I..."

"I wanted to protect my family. There was a hollow after them, and I didn't want to lose them. My name doesn't just mean Strawberry, it means "one who protects." I vowed to protect them that night. Even the ones who haven't been born." Ichigo murmured softly.

Renji's eyes widened. Ichigo was /really/ willing to go through with this? "Hmmm... I'm going to have a lot to teach you then..." Renji murmured.

_You have to be the most insane soul reaper I have ever met._ Ogichi commented dryly.

* * *

"Uruhara Shoten, Uruhara-san speaking..." Kisuke picked up the videophone. "Ooooh, Unohana-taisho, quite the honor!"

Unohana's smile was absolutely evil. "Kisuke, you /did/ warn Ichigo about male Soul Reapers..."

"Getting pregnant, yes I did. I told him they needed a charm to keep from..."

"Did you tell him that charms, like the apparatus humans call condoms, have a tendency to break? That if the spiritual pressure of their user is too high that they will crack and leave the couple vulnerable. You did warn him of that didn't you?"

"I thought it was a given. If human birth control isn't 100 percent foolproof that means that our meathods are just as faliable. Only an idiot wouldn't know that."

"Guess who was an idiot?" Unohana demanded. She started to bellow. "SINCE YOU WEREN'T SPECIFIC ENOUGH ICHIGO BROKE HIS CHARM AND GOT HIMSELF PREGNANT!!!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FAILED TO WARN HIM!!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO BREAK THE NEWS TO HIS FATHER!!!!!!"

Uruhara cringed. "Isshin's asleep. Please don't..."

Kon, in Ichigo's body went streaking past him on a beeline course for the bathroom. "What... just ran by."

"I've been having the modsoul known as Kon take care of Ichigo's body while he's away. That seems to have been a bad idea."

"You think? This is just great. Listen to me and listen good Uruhara. The child's physical body is still in Ichigo's physical body. If something isn't done, Ichigo's physical body will die and Ichigo will remain a soul reaper forever. That's not to say that further down the road he could carry a child safely in his physical body. He probably could. But since the two have been seperated so long, Ichigo probably won't be able to get back in until the child's born. The child's physical body will be born with no soul inside. And Ichigo's child will be born a pure soul reaper, if Ichigo's physical body has to undergo labor without him in it..."

"I know, he won't be able to get back in, and he'll lose his human form." Uruhara shook his head. "Damn, in battle or out of it, he gets himself in the /worst/ trouble. What do you suggest we do?"

"There's nothing for it, remove the child's body, he or she will grow up in Soul Society with Abarai fukutaisho."

"Ichigo won't like... I have an idea..." Uruhara grinned. "Its risky, but we can try it."

"What is it?"

"I can adapt one of the tanks I use to grow Gigai into a womb for the baby's physical body. Then the baby can enter it when he or she is born! What do you think?"

"It might work. But you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?"

"In Ichigo's world, men don't reproduce with men. And this child would be born from a male/male pairing. That means no birth certificate, that means no way to get an ID, no signing up for school. He or she would have their humanity, and it would be a prison."

"So keep the body, let it grow in the tank, until the child is old enough to use it as a gigai?" Uruhara suggested. "When that happens, we can create a fake identity like we do when our folk go into the living world."

"Makes sense. Can you speak with Isshin about what's happened."

"Can do and will. That clod never could get out of bed until noon the day after sex." Uruhara snickered.

"/You're/ staying safe right Uruhara?"

"Me? I never said I was safe Unohana-taisho." Uruhara chuckled.

"You're horrible you know that?" Unohana growled. "Okay, what do you want me to tell Ichigo, and what are you going to tell Kurosaki-san?"

"Hmm... do you mean the things I want Isshin-kun to do to me? Or do you mean what I'm supposed to tell him about Ichigo?"

"About Ichigo, tell him also that you're an idiot. A... a... a coyote yowling at other people's misfortune! That's what you are!" Unohana snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to tell him that he needs to call you and that its urgent. You and or Ichigo can explain to him what happened then. But do you /want/ his father to hear from me and you, or would you rather have Ichigo face him and tell his father. Which do you think would hurt him more?"

"People who've just found out they're pregnant but who didn't plan it don't always feel in the best of moods." Unohana pointed out. "I'll offer to talk to him on Ichigo's behalf, so that Ichigo's not necessarily upset, and has some power over how his family finds out. For now, hold off on telling Isshin."

"Knowing Ichigo, he probably won't have thought of his father yet." Uruhara chuckled.

Uruhara hung up, just as Kon came out of the bathroom. "I heard what was going on. I'm a /guy/ damnit! And I'm not a soul reaper either. I shouldn't have to /deal/ with babysitting a Soul Reaper's pregnant body."

"I'll as Ririn if she can swap for you... Kon? Kon?" Kon was swooning, he looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I don't feel so good..." Kon whimpered. "My head is swimming n' I can't stand..." His eyes were also fluttering tiredly and his muscles visibly relaxing. Signs of severe energy drain.

Fuck. Uruhara swore mentally. He ran to Kon. "Easy, easy, in here..." Uruhara led Kon to the room that served as both laboratory and infirmary. A quick bioscan with a scanner crystal showed that the problem was that Kon himself wasn't powerful enough to sustain both Ichigo's body and even the /shell/ of a soul reaper child. This was an even worse problem for two reasons. If Ichigo's body were abandoned too long, neither he nor the baby would be able to use their physical bodies anymore.

If they were to keep the child's physical body in stasis and let it grow until the child was old enough to visit the living world, Ichigo's body had to be kept animated until they managed to extract the embryo and put it in the gigai tank. The child's body would have to have both physical nutrients and reishi while it grew over the coming years, otherwise it would be unusable.

But the greatest two dangers were to Ichigo himself.

If Ichigo's body were inanimate for the remaining time he was away, Ichigo would be unable to return to it. His connection to his body would fade and crumble and he would /truely/ be dead, a full soul reaper, not just a pure blood.

Further, male human bodies like Ichigo's were not designed to carry children. That was another reason why Kon was having such a severe reaction. Pure blood shinigami could bear children and recover /if/ they were in their bodies and didn't separate into Shinigami form the /entire/ time they were pregnant. Ichigo was both /not/ in his body and /had/ seperated into Shinigami form. That had depleted his body's natural energy.

If any of the modsouls that Uruhara had with him assisted Ichigo in the capacity of carrying the child's physical body, Ichigo's body would die, even without him there. Ichigo would be stuck as a Soul Reaper, again, a full soul reaper.

As it was, just Kon and Ririn, (whom he was considering for the job seeing as she was a girl and not likely to fuss like Kon was) rotating care of Ichigo's body would not be enough. It would take all four, rotating shifts every 24 hours, and remaining out of battle /entirely/ to maintain Ichigo's body until both he and Isshin gave the go ahead to place the embryo into the gigai tank.

Uruhara sighed and sensed that the three of them were in the kitchen, plushie form, helping Tessai make Gyoza for dinner. "Kon, lie down here and stay still."

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to." Kon groaned.

"I'll get you out of there in a few minutes." Uruhara sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Sure enough, Ririn was watching the pot of shrimp for Tessai. After all, to make Shrimp Gyoza(5), you first had to have shrimp tempura. To make shrimp tempura, you first had to have shrimp.

"Tessai, I need to borrow all three of them."

Cloud looked up from where he an Nova were rolling dough, both in plushie form and pulling the rolling pin back and forth. "What's happened."

"Well... its a long story. And Kon can't handle the job alone, so you four will have to take it in shifts." Uruhara led the three in.

Kon tried to sit up. "Something's happened hasn't it? Ichigo's body isn't okay, he's got to be in trouble somewhere."

"He will be." Uruhara explained to the other three and Kon what had happened, and what would happen. "Until Ichigo, Renji and his father can make a concensus of what to do, the four of you will have to rotate who's caring for Ichigo's body. Its /not/ going to be a cakewalk. And the rest of you need to stick around and be ready to yell when the one currently watching is in trouble."

"I'll go first." Ririn said, predictably. "I'm a girl. I should be able to take it longer than the others."

"Alright." Uruhara nodded. "Kon, when you're back in plushie form I have something to show you."

Kon nodded. "Alright."

"Ready Ririn?" Uruhara picked the plushie modsoul up and waited.

"Sure boss!" Ririn said fervently.

Uruhara reached into Ririn's mouth as delicately as he could and pulled the pill out, the plushie went still. "Kon, you have your lion plushie with you right?"

"Right side, I hooked it to my belt." Kon reached around exhaustedly and unhooked it. "I think when you're done I'll sleep for a week."

Uruhara took his cane in one hand, and lifted Kon with the other so that the pill would come right out into his hand. A gentle tap hit Kon's head and out he came. Uruhara then shifted Ririn's pill in his cane hand, kept Ichigo's body propped up, opened his mouth, and carefully put Ririn in.

It took a few seconds, then Ririn/Ichigo's eyes opened slowly. "Uuuurrrrggg..." She grunted. "I don't feel good at all. Kon you have my pity."

"Now you know what I went through."

"I know, but when do we do something about this. Ichigo's going to be in real trouble if this isn't taken care of soon right?"

"First he has to cope with the fact that he's pregnant Ririn. Listen to his hormones right now. Beneath the nausea..."

"it feels really edgy and unsettled." Ririn observed.

"Which is probably what's going through his mind." Uruhara pointed out softly.

"Did you ever have any kids boss?" Cloud asked boldly.

"Almost... things didn't work out too well..." Uruhara sighed.

"Oh..." Cloud wasn't /that/ naive, the modsouls could guess that /something/ had happened.

* * *

Ichigo was curled in Renji's arms, still crying softly. He'd almost stopped, his face buried in Renji's chest. Renji was stroking his hair, and kissing his forehead and murmuring loving little things to him.

Then Renji perked up, he heard Unohana start to argue with somebody outside. "Byakuya. I still say these constant headaches of yours are the result of overstress."

"I'm not overworked Unohana, Renji has actually been doing more paperwork than he usually does, and his practice drills have been brilliant."

"That's because he and Ichigo take their paperwork over to each other's offices to work on together. I guess he doesn't mind it when he's got company. Renji's always been social."

Ichigo was listening too now. Ears perked. _Please don't let him find us here?_ Ichigo begged Renji.

_Just stay quiet._

"There's a difference between over /work/ and over /stress./" Unohana told him. "I'm going to order a week long vacation. Speaking of which..." She sniffed for a moment. "you smell of sex, and I can sense you just bonded to someone. Go spend a nice, leisurely weekend with them and..."

Ichigo couldn't help it, the thought of Byakuya's possibly horrified expression at having his private 'affairs' found out was priceless. He giggled softly.

Renji's grin was pure evil, and he couldn't wait to mock his captain over it. He'd probably get beaten within an inch of his life over it, but the mere /thought/ of pranking his superior.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ichigo asked.

"Prank?"

"yeah..." Ichigo whispered in Renji's ear. "As soon as we're gone, this is what we do..." And he explained his plan.

Unohana came into the room and said to Ichigo in her usual calm way. "Ichigo, you have some decisions to make. First of all you need to decide whether or not you want to keep the baby. Think /long and hard/ on that. Its not something you decide lightly. Second of all, you need to talk to your father and Uruhara about what's happened. You can't cross the gate until you've delivered, your condition makes you too vulnerable to attack or just plain old fatigue when crossing. And lastly you and Renji need a day off, which I am ordering as of this moment. Both your captains and the sotaisho will be notified that I'm putting you both on medical rest. However, they will not be told why. Your respective superiors are /your/ responsibility."

Renji added via link. _That's usually the case. A lower officer has to report if they're diagnosed with a condition or if they're pregnant. Its their job, not the fourth division's._ (6)

Ichigo's heart sank. _How the hell am I going to tell dad?_

_Dunno, but we'll need to do it soon_. Renji added.

_Fuck._ Which was pretty near accurate.

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't the best of pranks. But Renji giggled as Ichigo explained his reasoning. Byakuya was a clanhead. He was expected to have kids. He would /need/ the gift they were going to give him. And so the sixth lieutenant let Ichigo stand on his shoulders to put the trigger for the 'trap' in place. Then the two soul reapers hid in the bushes outside and camouflauged their spirit pressure, well, Ichigo as much as he could. One would have thought he was just a bird or small animal he'd gotten so good.

Byakuya entered the bedroom, heading for the closet and some clothes for his trip to wherever. He opened the closet door and the boxes after boxes toppled on his head, the note with a raspberry smiley floating serenely onto the Byakuya/box pile.

Byakuya cursed and Ichigo and Renji took a peek. He was trying to straighten his kensaiken. And his scarf flashed in the light. It was then that Ichigo spotted the faint rip that had been mended. Wait... Byakuya sewed? He didn't seem the type. Orihime sewed, Chizuru sewed... Uryu sewed... wait a second... Uryu?

Byakuya read the side of one of the boxes. The label said, "Pregnancy Test." The note was signed with two signatures. It read, "Have fun :P!!!!"

Byakuya groaned. "Uryu's going to have my head for this..." He muttered.

Ichigo nearly choked. Uryu??????

But then Byakuya roared. "ABARAAAAIIII!!!!!! KUROSAKIIIII!!!!!!" Then he dove for the window. "Omae o korosu!!!!!!" (7)

Ichigo cackled in glee as he ran off. "Uryu and Byakuya!!!" He almost doubled over.

Renji paled and scooped Ichigo up before Byakuya could catch them. "That was /priceless!/"

"Uryu got some ass, oh I'm so going to enjoy this." Renji giggled in glee once they were safe.

"Or it could be the other way around. Uryu got poked instead!!!!" Ichigo cackled.

Byakuya sighed. Oh well, he'd his old charm, from his... his mind couldn't finish it... from when he was with Hisana. They'd both worn one so that they'd be able to /plan/ when they had children.

Maybe Uryu /could/ top him when he got there. Byakuya would welcome it, welcome being held and comforted, stroked and rubbed and kissed. He'd love to have Uryu inside of him, a fast, rhythmic motion making him pant and sweat.

Byakuya felt his blood rush to his groin. The mental image made him moan softly. God, he wasn't going to be able to hold back at /all/ this coming week.

* * *

The hollow struggled. He couldn't get Tousen's body to move, the man was too weak. Which warehouse was it? The voice calling him had said something about a barrier. It was a voice like his...

Tousen's inner hollow almost walked into it, but then leaned on it, panting weakly. _Move damnit..._ Tousen was too weak. _MOVE YOU DAMN SHINIGAMI!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN ASS!!!_ The response was fading. The hollow didn't know what else to do, he fell to his vessel's knees, knocking on the barrier faintly. "Help... gods help..." He pleaded weakly, "Help me please..."

He felt the barrier go down, the murmur of voices above, somebody very big and muscular moving him. There was a male voice drawling, and a female voice that was kinda twangy and rather snappish rebuking the first. (8)

But then Tousen's hollow passed out, its mission accomplished, and neither shinigami nor hollow knew anymore for a long time.

* * *

1. This particular part of the process was inspired by a Full Metal Alchemist Fanfic, a Roy/Ed where Riza was preggy and died, but the twins she was carrying were still alive. Edward used a special transmute circle to transfer them into him. Hence the mPreg component. However, at one point he actually gained a birth canal. His body started changing so that he could care for the children naturally, and the bloody mess was part of it.

2. Willow salic is the extract of willow bark in solid form. It's also the main component in asprin (assuming that you find a company that makes it naturally.) If you are sick to your stomach, do /not/ take asprin. The salic part is known as Salicylic acid, acid upsets your stomach. What you should be looking for instead, but that Soul Reapers wouldn't have, is sold under the name Bufferin and is known as Acetalsalicylic acid, a special buffered form of Asprin that was meant to not upset the stomach. Perhaps if somebody besides Mayuri were in charge of Div. 12, they'd discover in a century or so how to buffer medicines, but for now they can't.

3. The Soul Society is, when all is said and done, an Edo era civilization. Because they are taking souls from all over the world, however, its very likely that some of the non Japanese Soul Reapers would have gone home and brought back plants from their native countries. Making sure that these plants would not bring any infections (ever wonder what happened to the American chestnut?) into the Soul Society, and making sure they would not take over the environment they grow in (a plant or animal that does this is known as an "invasive organism" in ecology, prime examples being zebra muscles, pigeons, starlings, poison sumac and kudzu vine, none of which have natural enemies in North America, therefore they run wild.) Ecology and Botany are sciences, therefore running these checks would be the responsibility of Division Twelve.

4. Inside a cell there is an organelle (an individual cell's parts are called organelles) known as a lysosome. Lysosomes contain the enzymes that allow a cell to Lyse. When the Lysosome breaks it releases the enzymes and destroys the cell.

5. Gyoza and shumai are both forms of Japanese dumplings. However, Gyoza is lightly fried in a little bit of water. The shrimp variety requires grinding or crushing shrimp tempura and mixing it into a mash, then wrapping it in the Gyoza dough. I've tried them, they're quite good and can be found frozen and ready to cook in minutes in organic or japanese groceries.

6. This is equivalent to Dr./Patient confidentiality. Unless the patient poses a danger to himself or others, the doctor cannot reveal anything about a patient's appointment. If you're a Law and Order fan, you'll find that the SVU detectives come across this barrier frequently in their investigations, because of the sensitive sort of medical problems they come across during their adventures. However, the fictional doctors that they question ususually repeat the law accurately, only a court order can bypass this law. And not without a damn good reason.

7. "I am going to kill you." aaaaaah, I harken back to the good old days when this was Heero Yuey's line! Oh well, it fits! Ruuuuuuuuuun!!!

8. You know who found him right? You have figured it out right? I'll give you three guesses but you're only going to need one!!!!! :D


	14. A panic, a crystal, and an engagement

GAH!!! I just got finished watching Ghost in the Shell, Solid State Society. I practically fell over. There's something about giggling tachikoma and the Major shooting up a room full of badguys that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!!

Okay guys, here's the deal. I have this series I've been RPing with my friend ZP. I'm gonna be doing a side fic for it. See, I have a problem, I still have my flashdrive, but my computer's internet connection may be out for a bit, that means that if I can't get a connection soon, I'll have to write chapters here and take them around the corner to the library to be posted. Its annoying, but it lets me write a fanfic on the side to publish later.

Worse, I haven't had access to my computer in two years. I've been using library computers to write Heartsbond so far, by writing first in Yahoo notepad, transferring the data to MS Notepad. Once the document was saved I would put it into the editor and post.

I spent three hours trying to kick over 76 viruses off of my computer before I finally had to give up and go with my dad to Staples for new Antivirus software. The grand total was over a one hundred and fifty bugs. Luckily, my dad says I need just one more scan to confirm my computer's bug free.

But I still have four hours worth of software updates to do.

I also want to warn you. Normally when I sit down to write Hearthsbond I normally have Wikipedia's files on each and every character in Bleach in front of me; their zanpakuto, attacks, releases, shikai and bankai. Alas, this late night, I have it not.

AZjanus had a ton of corrections to make factwise. I've put them at the end. But I absolutely love that I had no less than 5 lengthy reviews! it shows that people are paying attention!

(next morning) Gah! I'm watching Shippuden. And I actually feel sorry for Sasori. But since not all of you have probably seen it yet. I'll leave it for you to find out why I'm currently bawling over an Akatsuki.

(screams) I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE FREAKING PLOT FOR THE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MOVIE!!!! STOP PUTTING THE TRAILER AT THE END AND AN AMV FROM THE MOVIE AT THE BEGINNING!!!!!! (bursts into tears)

* * *

Unohana returned to the room where she had left Shuhei and Izuru, just to make sure they were all right. Isane was just finishing cleanup and Hanatarou came trotting in with a towel for Shuhei. Unohana swiftly pulled a curtain between the medics and the couple. "Sorry about that." She apologized. 

"What, about Ichigo and Renji spotting us?" Izuru shook his head. "Renji will get Ichigo to keep quiet. I'm more worried about the rumor mill."

"Yes, it seems the Arrancar war has all the shinigami that would normally not couple up for a while longer getting together." Unohana shook her head. "We already have a policy about tracking command pregnancy cases, we assign them a number then we have a code for both their rank and their division. One of my division's members can look at the code number and know at a glance which couple we're talking about and the status of the pregnancy. Any fourth division member above tenth seat is also passed a case summery for each of them in case Isane or myself cannot attend to an emergency or must be elsewhere." Unohana sat down in a chair with a sigh, as though under a lot of stress. "There are bound to be leaks, and gossip left and right, no matter how much we try to keep things hush."

Izuru peeked out from behind the curtain. "Are you alright?"

"We're expecting some new equipment from the research division. But they claim it keeps developing bugs. And the need for it recently became top priority. I'm not sure that Kurosuchi taisho can finish it on time, and in the meantime people could suffer who really need it. But I don't want to nag Kurosuchi taisho too badly. His division is under even more stress than….."

A hell butterfly came sailing in through the window and Unohana held out her hand out for it. **The Current Reader has been completed. Final bug scans show no abnormalities. A team is on their way. Please have a room set aside for the scanner.** The voice belonged to Mayuri.

"Well, that's one bit of good news." Unohana turned to Isane and Hanatarou. "The Riatsu Current Reader has been finished. At last. Tell the other seats Hanatarou. Isane, be ready to lead Kurosuchi's team to the room we had set up and equipped to hold and run it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes taisho."

They left at a rapid clip. Unohana blinked at Hanatarou's footsteps. That was odd. There was a trace of riatsu in them. But that was only present in shinigami who knew how to Shunpo. Had Hanatarou been practicing?

Shuhei stepped from behind the curtain, fully dressed. "By the way, thank you for the book. I didn't need it too much though, Izuru was able to tell me a bit."

"Kira only experienced the first month." Unohana shook her head.

Shuhei turned to Izuru, gauging his reaction to the reference to Gin. Kira had told him about it. Shuhei believed it from the scars, he'd offered to take his koi to the same tattoo parlor that had done his face and neck. But Izuru had refused. Shuhei hadn't pushed the subject any further.

Shuhei was mincing his way down the hall. Then he spotted them, Ukitake was calmly leading Shunsui by the hand down the hall. Shunsui looked /really/ nervous. His hand was even shaking. Wait….. didn't alcoholics start to shake if they hadn't had a drink after awhile? Or was that just with drug abuse? Kyoraku taisho did indeed seem a little bit wobbly.

"S'okay Jyu-kun. Its only a little while without it, but are you sure that third seat of Zaraki's won't steal all my sake while I can't drink it?"

"Positive." Ukitake said with a smile that said he wasn't entirely telling the truth.

Shuhei blinked. "Ukitake taisho?"

"Oh, Hisagi fukutaisho. My, what are you doing here?"

"You know full well." Hisagi and Kira had actually gone to Ukitake for advice when the situation first arose.

"Well…. Unohana had some good news for me, so if you'd like to drop by my division later, you're more than welcome to."

"I'm pretty worn out actually." Shuhei said to Ukitake. "I'm going to go home and rest."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Ukitake passed them.

Ukitake grinned at Shunsui. "What?" He asked as they walked away.

"Nothing." Ukitake smiled innocently. By now Ikkaku and Yumichika should have snatched the entire supply of sake from Shunsui's basement.

Ukitake had been assured that his koi could hold back the two months. He knew better. The problem was that Shunsui hadn't gone without access to alcohol for such a long period for a long time. There was not guarantee that he /could/ hold out. Shunsui's body would likely torment him after too long with the need for alcohol, though Ukitake hoped that wasn't the case.

Unohana had made a quick call to Isshin in the real world, and he had confirmed the presence of something he called "Rehab clinics" but he explained that the Seireitei was not in a position to institute such a treatment. There was nothing for it, if Shunsui was looking for a drink he'd have to go without, and he'd have to have the support of his loved ones for help.

Unohana greeted them by leading them into a corridor that was still glistening with paint. "I'm glad Mayuri didn't bully that little one too much." There was a mousy kid of a researcher on his team. Mayuri and several other more human looking scientists had teamed with Unohana's people to get technical specs on several human medical technologies, including medical scanners that Unohana's male seats practically clambored for when they heard of their existence.

MRIs for example, for a shinigami the concept usually required a kidou to execute, and only a single skilled healer could see and interpret the results. Graduates from the Shinigami academy who had a knack for scanning kidou were a rarity and there was often great competition between the fourth and twelth divisions to enlist such specialists.

But this new technology was entirely original. It scanned the interaction of the riatsu of two people. And that's what Unohana wanted to see. How was the bond between Shunsui and Ukitake interacting with their bodies?

Nemu was just ushering the technicians out. "Unohana taisho. The set up of the new system has been completed. As soon as Mayuri taisho finishes booting up the system you can begin." She left promptly.

"Both of you stay in here." She told Ukitake and Shunsui. "Get into the hospital gowns, both of you. And Ukitake. Isane will be in while I'm gone. She's going to take another blood sample and listen to your lungs. I want to be sure that what happened to you isn't just going to happen once and then reverse itself."

Ukitake felt a chill up his spine. But he'd lived long enough to understand what was bothering Unohana. The old saying, "If it seems too good to be true, it very likely is." Unohana was probably worried that the infection would return.

Unohana greeted Mayuri icily. The two had never been on good terms. Aside from the eleventh division, the twelth division's men were the ones who visited her most often. And they had the most ghastly injuries! Body mods, twisted experiments, and the worst kinds of punishment had all had to be treated.

"Its almost finished installing." Mayuri said curtly.

The screen scrolled. "ninty eight, ninty nine, one hundred percent interpreting software installed."

"It has to reboot and then you'll be all set."

Unohana knew that about now Isane would be finishing the bloodwork and pulling out her stethoscope. The technology department had done a bang up job pilfering designs for the most interesting of human gismos, in fact, you could always tell when one had been reverse engineered successfully. Mayuri would immurse himself in his lab for a couple of days, and reemerge looking excessively smug.

It took exactly the time needed for Isane to complete her examination of Ukitake's lungs. Unohana couldn't explain why exactly she didn't want the current status of Ukitake's health, or of Shunsui's pregnancy, to reach Mayuri's ears until her two fellow captains were ready to announce it. And no matter what excuse she might make for the two of them being there, Mayuri would very likely guess the truth if he saw his two fellow captains in the same scanner room.

Perhaps that was what had made her so edgy that morning. Kurosuchi Nemu wasn't so bad, but Kurosuchi Mayuri was not the kind to look at a cute couple, or an anomaly like what was happening to Ukitake, and say "ALRIGHT! ITS ABOUT TIME!" Or "Awww…. So cute." He was more likely to see a research subject, even in his own captain. Unohana was going to ask his permission to warn the Sotaisho about what had happened. Then, if Mayuri tried anything, he would have a far more intimidating figure between him and the couple.

"Its finished, Healer." The title, normally an honorable one, was slurred insultingly at Unohana in Mayuri's craggy voice.

Unohana watched Mayuri leave sidelong out of her eyes. Iemura and two other burly RNs had conveinantly found an excuse to be in the hallway outside the scanner room. And this was a door with no window that Mayuri could peek into.

"Alright." Unohana walked into the now finished scanner room. Isane cleared out with a reassuring smile to the two captains. "This is something I asked Mayuri to create for me. It scans the interaction of two people's riatsu and makes it visible in the air." Unohana explained. "I had to send one of my RNs to nag the twelth division. But its finished." She pushed a com button and called into it. Isane, Iemura, Hanatarou, kill the lights, start the recorder, and start up the scanning lights." Unohana stood in the room to watch.

A deep purple light bathed the entire room in its glow. And then the reason for Ukitake's swift recovery became appearant.

A swift current of swirling blue energy and an upward flowing fog of angry red energy appeared in the room. The cleansing energy took the form of the infinity loop, which very likely perpetuated its power.

Unohana gasped and instantly closed her eyes. A bubble of riatsu instantly protected her. "My……." She was left speechless.

Ukitake's eyes widened. "What?" He looked first at the current, then at the fog. "What /is/ that?"

Unohana was shaking. "The infection." She said gravely. "Some healers have a very rare and special gift, they can see the riatsu of the fighters around them. That color blue indicates cleansing. But that color red, and also a specific shade of yellow and green indicates sickness. Red is usually the most severe." Unohana's eyes were still on the fog. "Its like….." She paused and looked at Shunsui.

The current of energy looked like it was being propelled through him, and the infinity loop shape of the current indicated something stronger than first thought. The fastest movement was…… through his abdomen? The child was doing it?

Unohana's heart began to race. She went to the com and said again. "The three of you. I want an individual readout on Ukitake and Shunsui's auras. NOW." She struggled to keep her voice level. She was probably already scaring the other two captains.

"Is something wrong?" Ukitake asked worriedly.

"I don't think so." Unohana smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." She told them in her normal serene demeanor.

The readout flared to life. And Unohana wanted to beam in happiness.

Both Ukitake and Shunsui's auras were a deep, rich ultramarine, aka, indigo; the red evaporating even as she watched from Ukitake's aura.

But around Shunsui's abdomen, shining like a tiny jewel, the child's aura shone a bright crystal light. (1)

Unohana couldn't slow her heart back down. A crystal? Those were rare enough in the living world. But born to shinigami parents? Among shinigami an aura color like that sometimes indicated rare abilities. And the legend of the great white beast said that she had a crystal aura herself!

Shunsui's eyebrows shot up. "I'm glowing?"

"The glow is normally there Kyoraku taisho." Unohana suspected that her three assistants were currently having heart attacks on their side of the scanner. "You just don't notice it." A crystal born to two indigos? Don't let that hit the rumor mill! "Well… you two seem healthy." Unohana had no doubt in her mind. Even before birth the child was protecting its parents. "I think its time you got your morning duties started, before you leave, however, I have a book for you."

Every first time couple was given a book of dos and don'ts as well as what was happening to them. And they'd get a second on how to care for a baby when delivery was closer.

Ukitake knew this himself, he'd discretely asked other expecting parents about how it felt, and how Unohana handled pregnancy cases. He'd wanted children himself, so badly. Well, he got his wish now!

* * *

No Arrancar in los Noches was surprised when Lord Ichimaru and Lord Aizen remained asleep until almost noon the next day. But Gin was surprised at what he saw lying on his pillow when he woke up. 

Aizen appeared to be asleep. But lying next to Gin's head on the pillow was a gold ring, the band thin. Set into the gold was a red diamond, an exceedingly rare type of stone in Hueco Mundo.

Diamonds and other gemstones abounded in the wastelands elsewhere in Hueco Mundo. The climate of the Hollows territory was very much like Egypt crossed with the American Southwest. And the area was mineral rich. Alluvial gemstones, gems that had been dislodged by water and worn or smoothed by time were found in river deltas or in dried up riverbeds. Mines brought iron, silver, gold, and other metal ores out of the ground. Quarries brought out sandstone, granite, marble, alabaster, seki seki, and other building stones. Crystals could be pried out of cliffsides within a few miles of los Noches itself!

Gin's mind ground to a halt. Was that ring what he thought it was?

Aizen's eyes cracked open, and a lazy smile crossed his face. "Well Gin? Will you marry me?" Aizen watched Gin's expression turn incredulous.

"YES!" Gin threw his arms around his fellow renegade. "Sousuke-kun yes I will!" He kissed his lover, hard. Aizen smiled, returning the kiss tenderly. Then he picked up the ring, and slowly, delicately, slipped it onto his koibito's finger.

Sousuke Aizen's smile was tender, possessive, eyes bright. "I won't be a whore Gin. I swear I won't." He chuckled. "If things don't work out I'll be uke for a bit. You got your fukutaisho pregnant by being seme." He pointed out.

"I don't care at this point Sou-kun. I'm with you." Gin rested his head in the crook of Aizen's neck.

* * *

Uryu got home from school that afternoon to find the black haired figure waiting for him once again. "Byakuya? What happened?" 

Byakuya let out a small noise of disgust in his throat. "Unohana sent me right back, and claimed overstress."

Uryu laughed. "Come in." He snorted back a laugh at Byakuya's indignation. "Let me guess, she told you to take a gigai to the living world for…. How long?"

"A week." Byakuya sighed in disgust. "Is there any way at all I can shed my gigai for a little while?"

"By all means. I have a cot in the study. You can leave it there." Uryu was both surprised and excited. Byakuya was coming to stay? He'd get to spend more time with his koi.

As soon as he got into the study Byakuya pulled on the glove he'd gotten before he'd left, placed his hand to his forehead and yanked. His gigai flopped back onto the cot. Byakuya stood up, straightened his Haori and kensaiken, and walked out of the study to where Uryu was cooking. "I'm making noodles for now. I'll make something else for dinner."

Byakuya nodded and gently unlaced his Kensaiken, placing it where it wouldn't get in the way, then hung his captain's Haori neatly by the door. "I just hope Rukia doesn't come back from Soul Society for a visit." Byakuya told his lover as he watched Uryu cook. He wrapped an arm around Uryu's waist, resting his head on the Quincy's shoulder.

Uryu flushed shyly and smiled. The affectionate contact provoked such a strong reaction in him that he gasped. He sensed also a warm…. Buzzing sensation wrapping him all over. _I feel so warm._

_Its my aura interacting with yours._ Byakuya whispered back into his mind.

_It feels….. so good._ Uryu took a deep breath, he was almost becoming aroused all over again.

The noodles finished cooking, and Uryu took the quick soup and ladled it into bowls for the two of them. This time Byakuya sat next to him. The two exchanged affectionate and gentle touches between them while they ate.

"Last night….." Uryu said at last. "I felt so….. it was incredible." He breathed softly.

Byakuya chuckled softly. "I'd had sex with women, but never men." He admitted shyly.

"You did wonderfully." Uryu leaned down to kiss Byakuya on the cheek.

They finished the short meal, and Uryu cleaned up, only to find Byakuya resting on the couch when he was finished. "Hey…." Uryu leaned down to curl up with him. "You okay?"

"I think she /wants/ me to come forward." Byakuya sighed, she meaning Unohana.

"Would it be so bad?" Uryu asked shyly.

"It depends on the person. It may be celebrated, or our union could turn into a scandal." Byakuya sighed softly.

"I see…" Uryu started stroking Byakuya's hair tenderly. "Want to just lie here like this for awhile before I start on homework?"

"Sure." Byakuya brought his hand up to caress his lover's face. "I do have a week after all."

* * *

Ichigo panted softly under Renji's ministrations. They were trying to be gentle in their lovemaking. But it was torturous for Ichigo. He arched his hips up for Renji, felt his lover's fingers slip their way inside of him, slickening, stretching. Renji leaned down to kiss him, his free hand stroking delicately over Ichigo's abdomen. "Ah gah Renji!" Ichigo panted. 

"Ichi-koi…" Renji husked in his ear. "I will protect you…. I want you……" Sweet nothings that told the pure blood shinigami exactly how much he was loved. The fingers were removed. "Where do you want me koi…." Renji's voice was hoarse with lust.

Ichigo arched his body, rubbing his torso against Renji. "Over…… turn me over……" He begged.

Renji kissed his koi one last time before pulling back enough to flip Ichigo over. Renji gently started massaging Ichigo's shoulders and back. He felt Renji enter him gently, pushing slowly into the body that held his child. Ichigo hadn't felt his body this sensitive ever. It was like the very knowledge of his condition made the sex all the more intimate and intense. Renji nuzzled the back of his neck as he settled completely inside. "Are you alright….?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah… god this…." He couldn't finish.

Renji wrapped his arms tenderly around Ichigo's middle. Instead of thrusting this time he ground gently into him, rocking gently against his prostate. Ichigo hissed, panting in response to his koi. "Renji….." He cried out softly. "Renji…."

"Ichigo….. I have you….. I promise……" Renji's grunts were soft, low animaline growls, his hair spilling over them both. His thumbs caressed Ichigo's sides and stomach.

Ichigo whimpered, arching his back like a cat into a caress. Renji's weight on top of him was reassuring. His mind was spinning in heated circles. GAH! He couldn't process it at the moment, but he got the vague impression of Ogichi on his hands and knees, panting. The hollow half finally fell to the ground on his stomach, moaning.

Ichigo reveled in bliss, his nerves on fire with pleasure. He felt his release slowly building in his stomach. He hissed again, moaning Renji's name over and over. Then finally, at last…. "RENJI!!!!!!" Ichigo yowled. He came hard, his orgasm leaving him sweaty and breathless.

* * *

Some notes in the end, as well as some corrections by AZJanus (please let me have spelled the name right.) 

Indigo and crystal are rare aura colors. Indigos are known to be fighting personalities, but they're also highly intelligent they're the guardians, of sorts. What I've heard, at least, is that indigo personalities are the ones that create serious changes, and they're very protective. Crystal personalities are also changers, but they tend to be gentler in nature. They're the peacemakers. They're also more vulnerable. Heh…… my mother told me a little about the two when she was learning meditation. (points to mother meditating hindi style.) If there are any new age buffs reading this chapter who have more data on indigos and crystals to add, I'd appreciate the information.

I also had a lot of corrections from AZjanus.

First of all, despite the fact that it's the only easily accessible painkiller the soul society has available, asprin is no longer an option for Ichigo. I don't know if it would affect the baby, but children under 19 can't take Asprin, it puts them at risk for illness. Here's the problem, the Soul Society isn't as advanced as the Living World when it comes to technology or chemistry. They have to /steal/ technology blueprints from hospitals and other high tech places and bring them home.

There are other herbs that have to be avoided. Basil oil, for example, and mint, by a pregnant shinigami. They cause problems big time. I don't have a complete list, but I had to make a sizable one for a healercraft assignment on Soucon, so certain types of pain medicine or stomach medicine aren't the only things that have to be avoided.

Gyoza is appearantly Chinese. Turns out what the organic grocery sold me was a premade kind that just had to be reheated in the pan. Actual gyoza really is fried in oil.

The next complaint was that there were two breaches of confidentiality. From Hanatarou and from Unohana letting out that it was Tousen's kid and not Kira's. Okay, my badness there. Remember, Renji and Izuru are school friends. Better that Renji find out rather than somebody less likely to be sympathetic. Also, the captains would have to know anyway, they can't lose a potential captain like Shuhei. So after a certain amount of time they would have to have told the other captains anyway, if only so that Shuhei and Izuru could be protected.

Unohana was way OOC was the last complaint. My only answer to that is that the two divisions most likely to be overstressed in an emergency are the eleventh and the fourth. With possibly critical equipment overdue that could save lives in the upcoming war, and command ob cases coming in left and right and weakening division structure, Unohana's more than likely to be snappish. A cup of tea and an hour or so to take a deep breath, plus good news about Ukitake's condition and Shunsui's unborn child will clear her head, and she can figure out how to break the bad news to Ichigo.

One last note before I sign off. The next chapter is the first one in the fic that's started by a song quote. "Drink with me" from Les Miserables. I also speculated on what life in the Vaizard camp might be like, because what they go through has to be like Hell and a half. Unohana isn't going to be the only one OOC. Hiyori's in tears at one point in the next chapter, and we all know she usually lashes out.

Who's how far along…….

Shuhei and Izuru – Four days shy of one month

Ichigo and Renji – Ten days

Ukitake and Shunsui – Nine days


	15. Drink with me, sing with me

Oh man, when have I ever been able to update this quickly? NEBBER!

Kiyone: (giggles) "So what do I throw into heavy rotation this time boss?"

(chews on her lip) Hmmm….. how about you pick?

Kiyone: Alriiiiiiight! (picks the song who's quote begins the chapter) I think this will fit.

Gah, good pick. Blood + is putting me in such a horrible mood. Saya's gotta kill her father before he turns into a Chiropteran and I'm tearing all up. And they have Crispen Freeman playing multiple roles. Gaaaaah, he played Togusa, and Itachi and now both Haji and Van! He gets all the hunky roles, and he can jump between hunky and sinister Wooot!

As for Uruhara and Isshin's talk of homosexuality. It's a talk I wish my dad had been able to give me. When I first figured out mine, I had nobody to teach me. So yeah, anybody out there who's gay and reading this, my heart goes out to you. From one rad lesbian who loves to tell stories!

Mkay. Now on a more cheerful note…… I have a full metal alchemist joke for you.

_Computer geeks cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, to obtain, damage of equal value must be sustained. That is computer programmings first law of back up your butt. Two years after a major computer meltdown, one twenty year old nerd has found this to be the internet's one and /only/ truth._

Speaking of FMA. Anybody remember the episode with Warehouse 13? Does /anybody/ have Riza's monologue at the beginning? I need that for a website.

This quote is from the song that's also the chapter title. The more somber parts of the fic further on from here will probably have les Mis quotes in them.

* * *

_Drink with me_

_To days gone by……._

_Sing with me_

_The songs we knew……._

_To the life that used to be……_

_At the shrine of friendship never say die_

_Let the wine of friendship never run dry_

_-_ Drink With Me, Les Miserables

Hiyori Sarugaki was cleaning Tousen's cut up chest. "Damn…. If those go without being infected it will be a miracle." Sand had encrusted itself onto his torn up wounds..

The Vaizard didn't dare sleep up in the actual warehouse. They had a circle of tents down in the training area that they slept in. Plus one large tent for storage and another for an infirmary. Hiyori and Lisa were currently in the medical tent, tending to Tousen's wounds.

Lisa glanced sidelong at Hiyori from where she was using a healing Kido on him. "They carved him up like a Christmas turkey. He's lucky to be alive."

"Shinji said his Hollow half guided him here, and that his own inner hollow warned him our….. visitor was there." Hiyori bit her lip. They both knew the visitor's name. Neither wanted to say it.

"He can't stay here forever Hiyori." Lisa pointed out. "The Soul Society will come here, and they'll kill all of us just to get to him."

"He was cast out. Any idiot can see that." Hiyori growled back at her.

Shinji pushed aside the tentflap. "Hachi told me to tell you that he just finished reinforcing the barrier, both outside and with a failsafe inside."

"Tell him good work." Hiyori didn't even look up.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"I want to hang onto him. He could be useful, and if he has enough lifeforce to make it from los Noches to here after just being tortured, then blasted by the Hogyoku he's stronger than he looks…. But….."

"But you're no idiot, you know that the Soul Society will attack us if they find out he's here."

"Aside from Ichigo, I don't trust any of them." Hiyori stated with a growl. "Not after Mayuri tried to….."

"Tried to what?" Shinji had never heard about how Hiyori had become a vaizard.

"He was trying to duplicate the Hogyoku, he needed a test subject, but after I started going insane from Hoshiyori he didn't send me to the Fourth Division for treatment, if he had I might still be there, I might have been something." Hiyori's tone was bitter. "Instead, he wanted to run more of those despicable tests of his. I wasn't going to take it, so I tried to break out of his laboratory. Nemu found me leaving, and she let me pass, she….." Hiyori's eyes stung with tears and she brought a hand up to her cheek, wiping them away on her sleeve. "She was always nice to me…… but Mayuri himself found me, just a few steps from the door. I almost died. Then I blacked out and found myself restrained and locked down in a cell when I woke up. The first division lieutenant was keeping watch, Chojiro was his name, he said I'd killed a man in that battle. As soon as my wounds were healed I was to leave the Soul Society and never come back." Her fists clenched in hatred. "So no, I don't trust the Soul Society. And I'm /not/ going to let them hurt /any/ of us." She growled.

"Hiyori…." Shinji said gently. "Why don't you take a break."

"He'll die. The sand has to be cleaned from his wound." She gently washed more of the sand out of his wounds, motions careful and compassionate.

"Alright." Shinji didn't want to get hit by a sandal.

Yaminji shook his head at Shinji. _Pharoh (1), she has to help him. There are ghosts in her past that his current condition brings painfully to the forefront._ Yaminji told him.

_We all have ghosts._ Shinji had his own nightmares.

_True. There will likely be other lonely hearts tonight._

_When we find a new one, there always are._ Shinji left the tent.

_Speaking of which, when are /you/ going to find a boyfriend?_

_Considering Ichigo's taken? Likely never_. Shinji snickered.

_You could try and take him._

_Nope, I'm not a poacher, and about now that tribal baboon of his has probably knocked him up. Big time._

About the time the sun went down, Lisa and Hiyori had finished their work. Lisa left, but Hiyori sat in the dark, crying softly.

The still form on the bed stirred. "Hello?" Tousen's voice was as croaky as a frog's, weak from blood loss. "Who's there….."

"I'm Sarugaki Hiyori….. its okay, you're safe now."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I was being….. cut up. They turned on me because I met one of Kurosaki's sisters…… I think her name was Karin." Tousen was trembling. "You have to help her…… she's a shinigami. Ichigo's away. Aizen is going to hurt her, maybe kill her even, if she's not protected……"

Hiyori hardened at this. "We have no reason to interfere. Let the Soul Society take care of it. They're almighty, they know the answer to /everything./" Hiyori said coldly.

Tousen was taken aback, but he felt it in her riatsu, anguish, pain, betrayal. "They're not going to do anything. They never do."

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Hiyori demanded. "You've never met a Vaizard before have you? Let me tell you something, the lot of us are jaded, clawed up and bitter. Say the sh word around us and most will start cursing their parents and afterlives." Hiyori spat.

Tousen's riatsu cringed in anguish. Hiyori felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "Gods it hurts." Tousen whispered.

"It hurts all of us." Hiyori's manner was gentle again. The entire day had had her feeling slightly unhinged.

Tousen's mind ground to a halt. Us? Including him? But she was a……. no. Aizen couldn't have! He'd been completely loyal.

But Tousen knew in his heart that Aizen was more than willing to turn on him, and make him an example to his Arrancar. The pain was ripping through his soul. And yet he couldn't cry, for some reason. "Does it always hurt this much?" Tousen asked softly. He didn't have to even say that he understood.

Hiyori saw his face reflect horror, fear, anguish, and then finally pained acceptance. She took his hand softly and squeezed it. "It…… you learn to accept it……." Hiyori said softly. That was some consolation. She knew the pain. There was no way to ease it, no surcease. (2)

It wasn't tough of her, but Hiyori gently lifted Tousen up and hugged him.

"Do you mind?" Tousen asked softly.

"Mind what?"

"Without…… without /him/ I'm blind." Tousen reached up a hand to cup Hiyori's face gently. "Even then, its all black and glowy. Normally I form a picture of what they look like in my mind by touching their face."

Tears were streaming from her eyes, but she pressed his hand against her face. Tousen patted his hand over it, pausing by the tear marks. "Hey……. You don't have to cry."

She wanted to anyway. She remembered from her time in the Gotei Thirteen that Tousen was easily the gentlest of all the captains. "I remember you." Tousen said so softly Hiyori almost didn't hear him. "Mayuri was cruel, he ignored your suffering and you paid the price." He said pityingly. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Hiyori saw a blurred face in her mind, a kind face with blonde hair like hers. His voice was warm and gentle. And she cried. She couldn't stop. It was like somebody had flipped a switch, and now she couldn't find it to turn it back off. Tousen gently thumbed the tears away, like a father comforting a hurt child. He rubbed her back and Hiyori looked up to see him smiling. "But…. I assume I'm not in Hueco Mundo anymore."

"no, you're in the living world."

"But how did I get here?"

"Your hollow half took you to us. He alerted Shinji to your presence. We keep others out of our compound with a barrier. Another vaizard has to have his or her hollow half announce their presence to one of us to get in." Hiyori stood. "I have to go……. Thank you for……. Never mind. Just rest for now."

"I can't rest……" Tousen said softly. "I have someone I have to pay a debt to." A little girl's face crossed his mind. Black hair, dark eyes, and a cynical expression in them.

_Rest Tousen._ A saddened, baritone voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

Karin was on her way home late from soccer practice, and she crept to the edge of the courtyard in front of Uruhara shoten. She wanted answers. She was going to get them. She'd had to evade the same silver haired spirit earlier that day, twice. And she was pissed. He'd been on her scent like a bloodhound.

She pressed her back to the wall and crept into the shadows.

Something moved in the darkness. Karin whirled, but it was just a black cat, golden eyes peering at her like it knew her. Karin bent down and scratched the cat behind the ears. "Hey there kitty. You startled me there." She sighed in relief. "I thought you were that silver haired spirit that's been following me around."

"Row?" The cat asked.

"If you see him, warn me will ya? I had to lead him right into a hollow's maw twice today. That's the only way I can ever get away from him." Karin curled up into a ball next to the cat.

"ROW!!!" The cat was alarmed, it almost seemed to be reprimanding her.

Karin rolled her eyes. "oh please, I've never met a Hollow that I can't total with my kickball kick."

The black cat's eyebrows arched, almost like a human arching an eyebrow. The cat bristled. "rrrrrrrrrrrowwww." Its back arched, like it was trying to communicate even though it wasn't able to speak. The gesture held no menace, indeed, it was in warning.

"Well then what would /you/ suggest I do? Every time that guy comes near me I get so terrified I can't move!" Karin was shaking. "I'd rather face a hollow than face him. I keep feeling like snakes are gonna wrap around my neck and strangle me……" She shuddered.

The cat turned and walked towards the house. "Wait, where are you going?"

It turned and looked back at Karin. "Row." It said simply, looking into her eyes as if to offer to let her follow. Then it turned back towards the warm glow of the shop and started to purr as it disappeared inside.

Karin didn't like this. The black cat had seemed entirely too intelligent. And one tan and cream colored Cammy had taught her an important lesson about animals and ghosts, humans weren't the only ones who left their spirits behind. "I…… I think I'd better go." She turned and headed off into the night.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Ise Nanao speaking."

"You need to tighten your net Nanao."

"Yoruichi? What happened?"

"Ichimaru's been tailing Karin. He's got her terrified, she's actually gotten so desperate to get rid of him that she's been deliberately running into hollows, using them as a distraction to get away."

"Holy…… that sounds like something……. How could she be so reckless? That sounds like something an eleventh divisioner would do……. How crazy……. She'd have had to be terrified."

"Can you step up surveillance? I can have Jinta and Ururu keep an eye on her."

"She's already getting suspicious."

"I can see that. My guess is she came to the Shoten so late at night to try and grill Uruhara."

"Yachiru seems to annoy her, I can't get her any closer to Karin without getting her suspicious."

"So you get close to her. Gain Karin's trust. Aizen wants her for /something,/ very likely for bait. But….. I have a bad feeling about this. Karin's premonition…… do me a favor. Next time you see her, find some way to suggest a dream diary. Then find some way to read it."

"Read another's diary?"

"Okay, fine/I'll/ read it. It will be just like spying on Byakuya when we were kids. He nearly throttled me for stealing his diary."

A sound of absolutely mortified horror.

"How do you think he learned to Shunpo?"

"Too much information."

"See you then. Just get her to make a dream diary. That will give us some idea of what she's seeing in that mind of hers." (3)

* * *

Karin got home to find the hatman and her father speaking over the remains of dinner. "Unohana said that Ichigo might want to speak with you sometime soon."

"He wasn't hurt was he?"

"no. But koi, I'm not saying anything more on the matter other than you should talk to him soon." Uruhara had his arms around her father? And they were looking at each other with such a tender look. She should have been happy. Her father had found someone, even if that someone was a man.

Karin's jaw dropped, her temper flared, shoulders and back arching like the cat she'd seen earlier. Suddenly she felt hot with anger. "How…….. DARE YOU." She ground out.

Both men looked up, alarmed. She stormed over and without hesitation, kicked Uruhara's chair over and stomped him in the crotch. Then she turned to her father and jumped him, slapping and punching him as hard as she could manage.

Uruhara was rolling on the ground, but Karin didn't care. She was crying as Isshin blocked every punch with just enough force to negate her shots. "How dare you!!!" Karin sobbed. "You loved her!!!! How dare you!!!!!! She loved you!!!!! You loved her!!!!!!!!" Karin had nothing against homosexuals. Really she didn't.

But this was her /father!/ This was the man who talked to a giant poster of his dead wife. He acted all goofy. All stupid. How could he have gone and fallen in love with a man? How could he be wrapped in a /man's/ arms? Especially the hat man who mocked and teased and acted so mysterious? Didn't her mother mean anything to him?

Karin wailed, and flailed, and threw blow after blow until finally her anguish turned into slow, small sobs.

Then two sets of warm, strong arms enfolded her comfortingly. Karin sobbed softly. "I….. I don't understand……."

"We knew each other a long time ago Karin." Isshin said softly. "We were even together for a while. But he left me. I got together with your mother."

"And then he found out I was teaching Ichigo swordsmanship. And we started meeting each other again. Things just…… came back together." Uruhara explained.

"I'm bisexual Karin. Do you know how much it hurt that I couldn't tell my own children?" Isshin asked gently. "I think Ichigo guessed, or senses it vaguely. You'll notice he doesn't have a girlfriend. That he spends more time with his male buddies than trying to get a girl?"

Karin nodded softly. "Does that mean that I'm bisexual too?" Karin asked softly.

Even though she knew that some people were gay, she had no idea of how somebody knew if they were. She had no idea of how gay relationships went. She had so many questions, so many worries and fears. Would she be wrapped in a woman's arms someday? Or a mans? Would she be 'normal?' Would she be considered…… queer? Taunted? Ostracized if she were 'gay'?

"Not necessarily little one." Uruhara said gently. "You're too young to even think about that stuff okay? Very few people know for sure at your age."

"But…… how /do/ I know?"

Isshin said gently to Karin, ruffling her hair tenderly. "You'll know….. when your heart flutters, when something familiar looks brighter than it ever had been…… when the barest touch of the one you care for makes your body shake inside… and your nerve spirals down into your gut, making you shy and gentle….. That's how you know Karin."

Karin took a deep breath, then another. "D…… dad. I'm sorry."

"I think its my boyfriend you should apologize to, and introduce yourself."

"Oh….." Karin flushed. "S….. sorry I kicked you mister….."

"Where are my manners, Kisuke Uruhara. I run the shop where Jinta and Ururu come after school. I also taught your older brother kendo."

"And you've met Karin."

"Hey! Do you know where he's gone to? Where he disappears to? I've seen him running around with a huge sword and dressed in black?" Karin kept her knowledge limited.

Uruhara looked surprised, then his expression closed. "I have no idea were he went. But I can assure you he does /not/ have a sword." He said firmly. Was his tone…… warning?

"Karin, why don't you go to bed. I'm sure Jinta, Ururu and Yachiru will be by to meet you and Yuzu in the morning." Isshin suggested.

"Sure dad. Oh, and Kisuke-san? Your cat's really pretty."

Uruhara laughed. "I'll tell her that."

* * *

Ichigo curled into Renji's grip. "So….. tomorrow we meet Unohana for a follow up?"

Renji nodded. "Yes, tomorrow." He nuzzled Ichigo. "I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"I hope." Ichigo nodded, burying his face in his koi's tattooed chest. Renji smelled of cinnamon, and nutmeg, and other warm spices. It was a lazy scent that helped him drift off to sleep.

* * *

Ukitake took the kettle off the stove, pouring the heated water into the cups with the drink mix Rukia had brought back after her last trip. Hot chocolate she'd called it. These were the good ones, she'd added, they tasted like mint, raspberry, vanilla, hazelnut, even cappuccino.

Shunsui was still glaring at him, wrapped in several fleece blankets. "I can't believe you had Ikkaku and Yumichika steal all my sake. In three months it will all be gone!"

"Unohana was concerned."

"There was no need! I told you I wouldn't drink!!!!" Shunsui looked honestly hurt.

Ukitake handed Shunsui a mug of raspberry hot chocolate. "Unohana was worried because you haven't had to go without alcohol for so long before."

Shunsui's hands clasped the mug in a white knuckle grip. "And she doesn't trust my self control? You don't trust my self control? I know what alcohol does to an unborn child. I /know/ better than to drink while I'm pregnant."

"Shun-kun." Ukitake said gently. "You know, but does your body?" He asked softly. He took one of Shunsui's wrists in a hard grip and held it up for him to see. The limb was trembling lightly. "Unohana said that one of her first cases as a captain was a shinigami who finished his training during the opium wars. He was smart, charming, good looking, strong willed. He could see his spirit plain as day and had mastered Shikai while he was still in the academy. Komamura needed a vice captain and he offered the boy, a native to the area in conflict when he died, the position on the condition that he kick the opium habit." Shunsui stayed quiet as his lover related the story they'd both heard a long time ago.

"These days humans make some of the most vicious and addictive poisons imaginable out of opium (4); Unohana? Nothing she did was able to help the patient kick his habit. The shinigami she was treating was in agony, he was twitching, shaking, crying even, couldn't even think straight at one point because his body was screaming at him to get another dose. He went out for a walk one evening, and got into where Uruhara was trying to find an antidote to the opium addiction. To formulate an antidote of any kind you have to have the original substance in the lab. He broke it open with his own zanpakuto, overdosed, and they found him dead the next morning."

Shunsui's eyes goggled. "Which….." He couldn't remember, now that he thought of it, he had felt kinda... not right, that day. He had had to pause in his paperwork twice because his hands were trembling.

"Seventh division. I remember their flag was half staff the next day. Komamura went to the hilltop where he met Tousen and howled the entire night. Yamamoto said to stay back and let them mourn." Ukitake sighed. "Shunsui, I'm sorry I had to deceive you. But I wanted to protect you, and I wanted to make sure you, both of you, were going to be okay."

Shunsui remembered the incident now. He hadn't really understood why the student, otherwise so strong and bright, so full of promise, had been so insistent, so ritualistic in his smoking. But he understood at last what had happened to the poor vice, Iba had come right after, and had taken over with no problems.

Calmed at last Shunsui sipped his hot chocolate. It warmed his stomach just as well as sake did. Okay, his mate had a point. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"What is it?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"Can you get Rukia to get more of this? Its absolutely delicious."

Ukitake laughed. "I have some of my own Shunsui. You can have it."

* * *

End of chapter, I have notes and a new marker for you to be aware of. If you see a number in brackets instead of parenthases there's a request for either more information or fact checking attached. If anybody has any input for the data request I'd appreciate it, just note that the programming for fanfiction dot net edits out every url you copy paste into the review blank. I've tried, it doesn't work.

1.In case you haven't noticed, Shinji's mask looks like a mummy. The name Yaminji is a play on Yami Yugi from Yugioh. May the original one and only rest in peace.

2.Read dragonriders of Pern, and pay special attention to Lytol, Brekke, Giron and the other dragonless riders. The pain Tousen's experiencing is akin to that. More realistic, anybody who's had severe depression knows how Tousen's feeling right about now.

3.In the novel Ender's Game, by Orson Scott Card, some of the chapters began or ended with simple conversations, as though they were taking place in a shadowy and sinister room, just like Nanao and Yoruichi are talking on the phone right now. These segments had no descriptive text, just dialogue.

4. One modern day hard drug that comes from opium is heroin. The opium wars happened because Europeans were trading the Asians opium for the goods they were bringing home with them. When their people started getting addicted and overdosing, a war broke out out of pure outrage at what the Europeans had done.


	16. Comfort and Confirmation

By now you've probably noticed I love to ramble on at the beginning of chapters. So here's some ramble. The ramble usually collects over the days or weeks I'm working on an update for I LOVE the feeling I get when I watch an anime for the first time! I get the feeling like I'm plunging into something exciting and powerful. In this case, Blood + has got me riveted just as much as Bleach, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Inu-Yasha and Ghost in the Shell did. And when I was a kid I would wait excitedly for every new episode and season of Digimon, Yugioh, Pokemon and other younger anime. I could watch Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors over and over! I even drank enough caffine to keep me up until Midnight so I could see G-wing uncut on Toonami Midnight Run!

And you know what the funny part is about the cast list for Blood+? Wally Wingert, aka Renji Abarai (and Tsubaki too!) also plays a chavalier named Nathan on Blood+! You know, the one who acts all girly and likes theater?

I love detective shows too. Without a Trace, The Closer, Law and Order, Law and Order SVU, Law and Order CI. Heck, SVU can practically get away with anything controversial, and the characters always put so many different, but completely valid opinions on the controversies brought up in the episode. CI is fun too, but in a different fashion. I absolutely LOVE Goran's character. I won't watch CI unless he's in it. That other guy's not nearly as good.

I never noticed before, but in the Closer, Deputy Chief Brenda Johnson gets her cell service from T-mobile just like I do! Listen to her ringtone when her phone goes off! Its T-mobile! Neat huh?

And when neither Brenda nor Olivia are to be found on the airwaves, there's always Court TV and a late night forensics documentary of some kind. That's even more fascinating!

RPing Mating Flights on a MUSH game is fun! If I can get an internet connection at my house by Friday I'll be able to participate in a queen's flight as my own character for the first time, on Pernworld MUSH! Cross your fingers! Just in case I win, I'm going over all my Search Co stuff, including a pdf file that gives Clutchsire 101. I'm going to need to read a few Roy/Ed fanfics for inspiration too! (My brown dragon on Pernworld is inspired by Roy Mustang, he even has flames for a mindvoice!)

I'll give you an example of how my brown Omasuth speaks. This is a prime example of a mindvoice.The crackling of a bonfire ripples comfortingly in a starlit blackness, a rich blue baritone cloak casting over the mind of his midnight brother in comfort and protection. Calm down Sarkith, yours can't be in too much trouble, she's just upset over that idiot shrimp she calls a boyfriend. Mine is more than willing to help her get rid of him.

On another Perngame, I have a bronze dragon inspired by Renji. Girls, I dubbed him the Tribal Drumbeat Bronze Shizarith and this is what he looks like…..

Molten copper ripples with crimson and starlit undertones across his hide. The broad sunkissed sake of his wide and powerful wings is shattered by primal cuprus lightning that echoes across his body like a shockwave of heat. His chest, his back, his wings are elegantly henna patterned from his strong, powerful chest to his rippling cinnabar back and lithe torso and waist.The henna twists further up a neck speckled with hot pepper and cinnamon, with just a dash of klah to curl around flame licked, rugged neckridges with feral beauty. Sculpted and powerful shoulders and neck are bathed in the glow of dawnlight's sanguine inferno. Likewise the ocean's sunset is captured in the sand and twilight crimson of his powerful tigers eye legs. A long, almost clumsy looking whisky tail twines behind him gracefully like a serpent.

I love this guy. Its too bad that Frostfire is so sparsely populated. Poor J'aiya and Shizarith. If anybody wants to check out Frostfire, leave a request in your review and your e-mail unguarded and I'll e-mail you the website. Soucon, also is looking for dragonriders. The deadline for Dragonrider Search applications is September 3rd. If you need information, PM me or leave a note in your review and I'll e-mail you the relevant links.

I'm hoping to have some Ryuken indignance and silliness somewhere in this chapter. If I do, and its funny, let me know. Mmmmkay, now that I've spammed you to death with dragonriders and cop show stuffs, I'm just going to warn you that I'm yawning my jaws off, so lets start the chapter before I fall asleep.

* * *

Ichigo had scheduled the earliest possible appointment. Renji led him up the stairs to the Fourth Division. Ichigo had been cautioned that the tradition was not to inform family and friends of a pregnancy until the follow up the next day. His morning sickness had long since evaporated for now, Renji had told hem he'd heard that food or other smells could sometimes trigger it. Rukia had commented on Ichigo's cheerful mood that morning, but Ichigo had risen early in the morning every day since he'd arrived, so she hadn't caught his morning sickness yet..

Renji had soothed his sickness with a massage and an incredibly skilled, well…… a blowjob, since Ichigo didn't know any formal way to refer to the act.. Unohana was waiting for them in the waiting room. "aaaah, there you two are." She smiled. "Follow me."

"You're looking a lot more relaxed than yesterday." Both Ichigo and Renji remembered the earful they'd gotten from her for being incautious. "We've gotten three new pieces of equipment yesterday. Two of which have already proven exceedingly useful." Unohana said with a smile. "We've been working on a new wing that contains equipment from the living world, only one piece in there isn't. So far only Isane, Iemura, Hanatarou and myself know how to work them, but we'll be teaching more of our staff in its use come the Esbat."

"Really? Which scanners?" Ichigo asked, curious since his father was a doctor, and had very likely spent some time in the Fourth Division if that were so. After all, Ukitake had said that your average Shinigami ranking or seated officer had been bounced around to several divisions before earning their post.

"An X-ray, an Ultrasound machine, and an Aura Scanner." Unohana explained. "The X-ray actually came in handy an hour after it was used." Her eyes glimmered and Ichigo had a feeling it was an acquaintance of his that had needed it. "But I'll be using the ultrasound on you later. I don't know how often we'll need to use it on any given case, but I've actually asked your father for a little help. And he was able to recommend a colleague of his to help us."

Ichigo blinked, a colleague? "How early will you be able to tell gender?"

"Not yet, but do you even want to know?" Unohana asked amusedly. Ichigo's expression was definitely the worried naivety of a first time parent. A pang of guilt hit her again. Her approach when complications arose was to schedule a follow up and wait twenty four hours before informing the patient of any complications.

"I don't….. think I want to know. Not yet."

"Good, although you'll be able to tell after awhile. A lot of shinigami parents can sense it, the child will feel 'female' or 'male' to them." Ichigo tried, as Unohana had taught him, to focus on his aura, then try to figure out the gender of the life growing inside of him.

"I…… I can't sense it….."

"You wouldn't be able to just yet Ichigo." Unohana led them into an area of the building that looked pristinely brand new. New double doors hung loosely to partition it off, they were not meant to contain, only to protect. Other doors were either closed off with no window, or had a simple opening with new glass. "It will take awhile."

"Ichi-kun….. there will be plenty of time to find out. Just focus for now on taking one step at a time." Renji encouraged him. Unohana nodded. "Its your first time being a parent, take things slowly."

She turned into the exam room where the new ultrasound machine had taken up home, and the difference between the Fourth Division and a human hospital became apparent. The room was brightly lit, warm colored curtains and paint covering the walls completely negated the oppressive atmosphere that pervaded a human hospital. Herbs, lavender especially, soothed the air. Cabinets that, at least, looked like wood, even if they really weren't, held equipment and hung over a sink as well as a single warming unit and pristine cauldron made of thin stone for heating water for compresses. Near the large, airy window sat the most comfortable hospital bed that Ichigo had ever seen. (1) And next to it, looking alien in this otherwise tranquil, calming atmosphere, sat the ultrasound machine.

"Go ahead and lie down Ichigo." Unohana pulled a simple muslin curtain across the area. "Take off your shirt." She went to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle. Nervous, and excited, Renji stood next to Ichigo and took his hand, smiling warmly and stroking his knuckles gently with his thumbs. Ichigo's response was a trusting smile as he pulled his koi's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Ichigo gasped as Unohana applied some sort of cold gel to his stomach. He'd seen his father perform an ultrasound, a long time ago when he was younger and really hadn't paid attention. He did, however, remember this detail, even if he didn't know its purpose. A few more moments, some part of Ichigo was still afraid, even though he was still happy with the prospect of a life with Renji, of having children with him. So he focused on his lover's face and hand rather than Unohana's hands moving along his stomach. (2)

And finally he looked up when he felt the reader on him. He shivered. "Its cold!" And wriggled. "Hold still Kurosaki." Unohana chuckled. "Or I won't be able to read it correctly." Her manner was amused, if formal. Ichigo closed his eyes and forced his body to hold still. "you can look. Just stay still." He squinted one eye open, and then opened his eyes completely.

His inhalation of surprise was the best part of this particular session, and it made Unohana all the more upset to deliver the bad news. She remained serene, however. Ichigo felt a surge of raw emotion meet an equal surge down his link with Renji. It was small, but when Unohana made a circle around where the embryo was with her finger. "Just large enough to be seen." She smiled, because she nderstood what she was seeing, and Ichigo and Renji did not. And when the complications were dealt with and the two could focus on building their little nest, they were going to get quite a pleasant surprise.

_King, can I just say this and leave you to turn to mush? You're turning into a sap. Now, when you're done here, I want some tail from him. Your mate is /hot/! And I haven't gotten him at /all!/ _Trust Ogichi to whine about sex while Ichigo was having a tender moment.

_Do shut up._ Zangetsu warned him.

_Make me._

_I think I will._

_ACK! I didn't mean it!!!_ And the two faded from Ichigo's perception.

Now, Unohana had to deliver the bad news, and make it look like she hadn't known it the day before. She cleaned off the gel, shut down the machine, and indicated that Ichigo and Renji sit on the edge of the bed. "Now, we have a problem." Unohana reached for a paper that was coming out of a reader set up a little ways away from the machine. "You got pregnant the first night you and Renji had sex. We can't tell from the ultrasound, but we /can/ tell from the extent of the damage in the charm we got from you and Renji yesterday. When you separated from your body, you separated the child from its body as well. Your body became dormant and the child's body didn't grow along with the rest of it." Ichigo felt a chill shoot through him. He knew this was not going to end well.

"There isn't much that can be done. Uruhara says you asked Kon to watch your body, so when it was reanimated the child's body began to grow again.' Unohana was watching Ichigo's horrified face.

"But that's okay right?" Renji asked worriedly. "Its okay now right?"

"No, its not." Unohana sighed. "It means that because of the time discrepancy Ichigo won't be able to get back into his body until its all over. Kon, no, no modsoul ever created, has enough spirit energy to sustain both a full grown human body and a child's body at once. They were meant to be a stalling tactic until Shinigami could arrive on the scene, or assistants to Shinigami in battle. Without the spiritual energy of a shinigami inside, Ichigo's body will die when the child comes to term."

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear. "Wai….. you mean I'll….. I won't be able to go home? I'll die up there?" He looked near hysterical.

"Calm down." Unohana put a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed, gently, but hard.

Ichigo was still freaked. "I should be calm? I need to calm down? You just said my body was going to die!!!!"

"Renji!" Unohana's command was sharp.

Renji knew what she was telling him to do. It was possible to mentally restrain a bondmate in exactly this state. Renji hadn't had to do the trick before, but Ichigo and Renji had allowed their lust in bed to empathically strengthen the lust of the other. (3) Ichigo felt Renji's mind grabbing his, as sharply as if he had been restrained. Then a warm and loving mind was pulling him up, washing over his panic with a soothing tenderness. _Koi! Calm yourself! If your body dies up there, we'll have a gigai made for you down here and you can go home!!! you've helped us so many times, do you /really/ think that Unohana would let you die? That Yamamoto-sama would turn his back on you if you hurt? He may have been that callous with Rukia but he's actually very kind! He does not turn a blind eye to a shinigami who's suffering if he can do something about it!!!!_ Renji's voice called sharply into his mind. Ichigo took a deep breath. While he had been panicking, and while Renji had been restraining and soothing him, his vision had slowly started to black, and not from Ogichi. He could sense that the hollow was just as panicked. However, Renji's anodyne had calmed him from a near panic to his normal state, though if anything just as cynical and sarcastic as ever. And something else worried Ogichi as well, although he'd wait until they were alone to speak to Renji about it. Ogichi, do you want me to talk to Unohana about you when we finish here?

_Can you guarantee that she won't tell the other captains? That you won't be ostracized and treated as an outcast?_

_She's a /healer!/ She's not supposed to judge! And we've /saved/ Soul Society, there's no reason to be upset!!!!_

_You're far too naïve King. Speak to Renji first, and let me speak to him, he'll tell you how to deal with the others you know down here. I can tell you that Mayuri Kurosuchi would be the immediate threat if you were to tell anyone. Yamamoto Sotaisho would very likely place you under heavily guarded watch. You would lose any and all trust that you may have gained, for something you have no control over. Ogichi's heart was still hammering, but_ Ichigo's vision was starting to clear and come back into focus.

Unohana let Ichigo be for a moment, although she was starting to get concerned over his vacant look. "Ichigo." She said gently. "I've spoken with Uruhara, he /has/ a solution. You don't need to panic."

Ichigo jerked to alertness. "Unohana?"

"There's a way." She said gently.

"How?" Renji was the first to ask. When did his arms get around Ichigo's shoulders? Ichigo was so thankful for the contact right now.

"Simple. Uruhara makes Gigai, how do you think Rukia got one when she met you? That requires a tank set up that could be turned into an artificial womb. Leave the child with Renji, when he or she is old enough to understand their heritage, their power, and the need for secrecy, let him or her come to the living world and live there with you."

"Why can't I bring my……"

"Ichigo, this is our concern. Uruhara and I have no doubt that you would be a good parent, you're very protective and loving in personality. And we have no doubt that your father would support you financially and emotionally. But there's the matter of identification, of parentage. If I remember Isshin's personality correctly, he is not going to agree to forge any kind of birth papers, even for his own grandson. He is too honest and open to be willing to do such a thing. As for parentage, a young child is not going to understand why he or she can say around Auntie Rukia or Uncle Ukitake that Renji and Ichigo are his biological parents and he or she cannot say so around their teacher or best friend or the children he or she shares the sandbox with.They'll live alone even if they're surrounded by human friends."

"A DNA test will show that you and Renji are his or her parents, were he or she, or either of you, to get into trouble in the living world. Any suspicious detective or law enforcement officer would detain and imprison the three of you, simply for the anomaly they've found." Unohana pointed out.

Ichigo bowed his head as he realized Unohana was right. But still, a small flame of defiance rose in him. His father might not, Uruhara might not, but his father wasn't the only Doctor Ichigo had contact with with knowledge of the Soul Society. If he could just sweet talk Uryu enough, since he knew that the young Quincy /hated/ dealing with his father. (4)

_Careful Ichigo._ Zangetsu warned him. Remember that she's saying this to protect you three.

"So….. how is this done? I'd still have to have my body animated." Ichigo pointed out.

"Simple, with your permission, Uruhara can surgically remove the child's embryo and place it in the gigai tank. Your friend Kon will likely be very frightened, but it can be done."

"Wait, you mean Uruhara has to surgically remove it while Kon's inside my body?" Ichigo was weirded out this time, not terrified.

"If you'd rather one of the other modsouls be animating your body….." Unohana suggested. "Uruhara says he created three, plus the one you found when you met Rukia."

"Yeah, Ririn Cloud and Nova." Ichigo was thinking hard. Ririn could be patronizing despite her normally rational method of thinking and general common sense, but she was a girl, which meant that she probably wouldn't mind. Cloud was overly subservient to Ichigo, who wasn't used to his odd mannerisms, and his voice reminded Ichigo of an old war veteran going on and on about the "good old days" when he was a hero. Kon, well, Ichigo knew what Kon was like. And if his guess was correct, Kon had already been through hell. Of the four modsouls available, Ichigo supposed that Nova was the best for the job. "I think I'll ask Uruhara if Nova can…." Ichigo said softly. "But Unohana-taisho, can you put me in touch with my father?"

"I can. There's a video phone here in the Division building." Unohana told the couple. "Call Uruhara first."

Ririn had finally woken up from her first watch, sick to her stomach. "uuuuurg." She got up from the toilet, trembling. "I'm still not used to a male body." She groaned as she reached for the orange juice that Nova offered her.

"Well we have good news." Uruhara sighed as he met the two in the hallway. Kon perched on his shoulder and Cloud followed him in his gigai form. "Ichigo's given us the go ahead. We just need to inform Isshin of what's going on, and he's on his way over to talk to Ichigo."

"Which one of us did he choose to animate his body during the procedure?" Ririn asked. Even if she didn't like being a boy, she didn't want to inflict what she was going through on any of the other three. "He wants Nova to stand in for him."

Nova turned green, then red. "Alright." He said softly.

He doesn't even look frightened. Ririn thought.

"Its alright Nova, you'll be knocked out during the whole thing." Uruhara assured him.

"I'm not nervous." Nova denied, "Or upset."

Ichigo sighed, he was not going to enjoy this if his father's reaction was unfavorable. He stood in front of the videophone. It rang, and he and Renji stood in front of the camera. Isshin was on the other side. "Hey there son! You're alright down there aren't you?"

"I…… well…… that's why I need to talk to you." Ichigo flushed, reaching for Renji's hand. His koibito squeezed his hand encouragingly. "I'm…… I….. the charm Renji and I were using broke……."

Isshin's eyes narrowed and Ichigo flushed around the neck and ears. Renji turned the hand hold into an arm around the waist. You /have/ to say something. I know! Ichigo said helplessly. "Dad….. when the charm broke. I got pregnant. About ten days now. Unohana and Uruhara found complications. They can be fixed and I've given them permission to, but……."

Isshin's face was blank. He was silent for a long time. Then finally he said simply. "If it weren't for the fact, that a solution has been found for them, that it is Unohana-taisho, a captain who saved my life when I nearly died from battle wounds everyone else said couldn't be healed, that my old friend Uruhara, the cleverest scientist in the history of Soul Society and whom I would trust with my life, helping you, I would tell you to have the pregnancy aborted immediately. "However, you have a cure for these complications, you are far more responsible than any other teenage parent to be I have ever treated, and it is Division Four Captain Unohana and Kisuke Uruhara who are treating you. You have my parental permission to continue with this, on the condition that I be kept in the loop about treatment and any developments in your condition."

Ichigo sighed in visible relief. Renji pulled him tighter. "Thank you dad."

"Arigatou Kurosaki-san." Renji said politely and quietly, though Ichigo could feel his relief, respect, and deference clearly down their link. "I will not betray your trust in us."

"Does Unohana taisho have your permission to bring me up to date on your condition and how you propose to treat these complications?"

"Yes dad!" Ichigo's voice was a sigh of relief. He was shaking with relief.

"Good, go make plans with your bondmate." Isshin's voice was far more fatherly now, and he smiled warmly at his son.

Unohana sighed in relief as Ichigo and Renji left. Ichigo was shaking slightly, but Renji's firm grip and warmth in his heart soothed him.

_You have one other loose end to tie King. Just remember that its better to tell your mate first, then the rest of the world._

_Ogichi…… if you can……. Tell him gently what happened, can you do it for me?_ Ichigo was shy.

_I can, and I can let you see what I do, and I can explain that you were worried about what he'd think and do. That you're perfectly alright behind my eyes and that I won't harm him._

Mentally Ichigo nodded, nervous.

Renji cocked his head at him curiously.

"My room?" Ichigo offered.

"Alright." Renji agreed.

Instead of excited, oddly, Ichigo felt serene. Instead of shunpo, the two leapt a lazy course over the rooftops towards the thirteenth barracks that Ichigo was currently living in.

They closed the shutters, making the room tranquil.

Ichigo had never, ever, willingly surrendered to Ogichi. But the two of them lay back on the bed and Ogichi instructed. Just relax.

Renji had his head buried in Ichigo's chest, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of his lover. There was a subtle shift in Ichigo's riatsu, his scent changed as well. Renji opened his eyes and found his lover's skin was pure white. He sat up and found that Ichigo's coloring had completely changed. He was white from head to toe, the whites of his eyes were black, and the irises golden.

Ichigo nervously watched as Ogichi regarded Renji mildly, waiting for the shinigami to notice the shift. His heart was pounding. Ogichi, it would seem, hadn't taken complete control. The edges of his vision were black, his senses heightened.

Renji blinked in confusion. "I….. Ichigo?"

Ogichi shook his head. "Ogichi. Ichigo wanted me to talk to you, he was…… worried."

It had to be awkward for him, for Renji and Ogichi."Huh? What would he….. wait a minute if you're not Ichigo then who….."

"I can explain, but it will take awhile. And I want you to not say a word until I've entirely finished explaining. Can you do that?" Ogichi's voice was quiet.

"I……. I think so." Renji stammered softly.

"When Byakuya…… nearly killed Ichigo, his powers were dormant, and would have been until he'd been konsoed and sent to Soul Society. By then Rukia would have been dead. Uruhara didn't want that. So when he saved Ichigo's life, he offered to restore Ichigo's powers for him.

"A series of three challenges would restore Ichigo's powers to normal, maybe even stronger, and bring his blood inherited shinigami powers to the forefront.

"The first test was a boxing round against a girl named Ururu, with amazing strength and a /really/ strong right hook. Ichigo had to defend himself against her as a normal spirit. This he passed easily, despite Ururu's strength frightening him.

"The second test…… however, he nearly died, and completed at the absolute last second."

"He'd been separated from his body, and had his Soul Chain cut. Then he was restrained and dropped into a pit. He had seventy two hours until the chain corroded and he became a Hollow. If he could somehow make contact with his innerworld and meet his Zanpakuto spirit before that time, then he would emerge from the pit a Shinigami again with no injury.

"Time ran out, as Ichigo raced to obey the instructions given him by his Zangetsu to restore his power, his body began to transform. He resisted with all his might, barely pulling out of it intact, and leapt from the pit, a shinigami once more, but with a Hollow Mask crumbling from his face.

"It was during that desperate attempt to survive that I was born. And for the longest time I was Ichigo's last defense. The only way he could survive, in every fight I appeared in, was if I stepped in and took over." Ogichi looked beseechingly into Renji's eyes, Ichigo realized that the tears he wanted to cry were falling from his eyes.

"You…… you're a?"

"Yes….." Ogichi slumped tiredly. "I'm Ichigo's hollow half. It wasn't even his fault that he got me, so he's ashamed of it."

"Is…… is Ichigo still…… in there?"

"H…. hai….. he rules me now, not the other way around. Ichigo's watching you now. These are his tears, he needed to cry over it, and I felt he needed to address this with you, before this went any further."

Renji tentatively reached for Ogichi, his face slack, and he pulled the hollow into his arms. "I have no problem, none, with either of you or with what happened."

"That's what I needed to know……. Thank you." Ogichi whispered softly. And slowly the white melted away. And Ichigo fell into Renji's arms, and let the tears flow fully.

"Ichigo….. Ichigo….." Renji whispered his lovers name softly. "I had no idea……. He sounded so sad……. You must have hurt so much…….." He stroked his koi's orange hair.

"Renji……" Ichigo whispered. "Just hold me….."

Renji did exactly as his lover asked, and for Ichigo, for now, that was enough.

* * *

Karin sighed. She left school with Yuzu and the others and turned for home that afternoon. "Karin-san."

Karin turned around. "Huh…. Oh. Nanao-san." Karin knew that Nanao didn't like to be called Chan. Somehow she knew it without even asking. "I wanted to talk to you. Maybe we can go for ice cream?"

"S…. sure…" Karin turned. "Hey guys I'll catch up with you later!"

"See you later Toughy! Glasses Lady!!!" Yachiru called as she waved farewell.

Karin yawned. "lets get going. My favorite ice cream place is this way." She said sleepily. "Maybe the sugar will wake me up."

"Sure. But why are you sleepy?"

"I couldn't sleep too well." Karin sighed. "I kept having nightmares."

"What sort?"

"Well….. last night I dreamed I was fighting through snakes. It was dark, and I could hear a chorus of voices. Women, men, they were all chattering, yelling, talking, but I couldn't hear what it was they were saying. I heard the clash of swords, there was the roar of fire and the scream of a bird. And then……" Karin sighed. "Okay, its stupid, sometimes I have this dream about a tiger made of jade. I mean it, a tiger made of living jade. He speaks into my head, but every time I try to ask him his name, he says things like "you should know" or "You'll know it when the time comes" It doesn't make any sense, none at all!" Karin's face was screwed up as she stared at the ground.

Nanao's face became kinder. When her zanpakuto had started making its presence known in her mind, she'd had the same kind of confusing dreams. She'd had help interpreting them however. Karin had nobody. "You know……" She paused. "If you kept a diary of your dreams, you might be able to interpret them better, or at least ease your mind a little."

"I've been making sketches." Karin agreed. "I know for certain that the tiger isn't there to hurt me either. I'm not scared of him at all. But it's the rest of it that scares me. I….. I saw……" She shook her head. "I want to be alone for awhile Nanao-san, thanks for the offer." Off she went to a railing where, not long ago, she'd met Hitsugaya for the first time, and he'd helped her soccer team win a game.

There was a boy there though, who was carrying shopping bags with him. Blonde hair with long bangs, pale skin, pale eyes, smoother lines to a lean frame. Karin bristled, she felt his riatsu as she got close. It was very faint, but she could feel it. At some point he'd come into contact with the silver haired spirit.

Karin didn't think, she acted. As soon as she passed him she grabbed the teen's wrist, in her tension, she couldn't really control the force her riatsu lashed him with as it tested his aura further. The tiger roared.

Izuru startled. Shuhei had said he wouldn't be caught dead shopping for maternity clothes or wearing them, so he'd had to find something in the living world that would suit and preserve his mate's masculine dignity. His blue eyes locked on her dark ones. A shinigami? No, no Shinigami would have grabbed a lieutenant like that, or maybe a pureblood like Kurosaki? Who could sense a like species. "I sense his power on you, the silver haired spirit who's been tailing me. Who is he? Why is he after me? I want answers." Karin growled.

"Huh?? You mean Gin?" Izuru's eyes widened in fear like dinner plates. "Nobody told you anything did they?"

"Told me what?" Karin asked sharply.

"Do what you can to stay away from Gin. He's not considered one of us anymore. He nearly killed me, and if he gets his claws on you he'll do the same." Izuru realized that she must be being evaluated, or Yamamoto would have snapped this girl up. He had to get away then, and so a quick Shunpo brought him a safe distance away.

Karin didn't need to be told twice. This just told her what she'd sensed from the renegade shinigami was true.

And Ichi-nii was gone who knew where.

Karin was alone.

And defenseless.

Suddenly she realized why that tiger was appearing more and more frequently in her dreams.

It was a warning.

Karin's hackles rose.

She turned and ran home.

* * *

1. I was once part of a genetics study at Yale New Haven Hospital, I do that because they offer money, and since I have a valid

disorder, what they gather in return might someday help another person in the exact same position. They needed to draw blood

from me while I was lying down on one of the beds. The instant I felt it I seriously wished I had a mattress like that at home. I was

ready to fall asleep right there!

2.I have to get my blood drawn monthly, and despite being twenty years old, despite having taken first Lithium and

then Depakote aka Valproate for a year now, both of whom require blood tests, I still cannot look at the needle. If I do, I will

either jerk or scream. I'm bad with MRI's too. Let me tell you something about them if you've never had one, you have to hold

absolutely still. I had to get one done on my arm prior to a surgery and one done on my head for a cognition study. The arm I

wriggled, they had to repeat the scan three times! The head scan, even though I was supposed to be pushing buttons, I fell

asleep. Since Ichigo's so active a personality, I think squirming for just about any scan is likely something he'd do.

3.In my Weyrlingmaster lessons on Soucon MUSH, and Weyrling training on Soucon, PernMUSH and

Pernworld I learned this possible application of a fictitious mental link. An injured dragon can be mentally restrained by his

rider. Likewise, the mating heat of a dragon influences the riders who are bonded to the mating dragons. A lot of the interaction

of the bonded Shinigami is inspired by the Dragonriders of Pern book series by Anne Mc Caffrey.

4.If you haven't seen far enough into the series to have seen Ryuken Ishida yet, he is /very/ jaded, very cynical, and

if a Shinigami asks him a favor he will likely be the first person to say "bend over and bite it." Further, he and Uryu absolutely

loathe each other. Ryuken was trying to protect Uryu from becoming a target for the Shinigami by discouraging him from

learning more about his Quincy heritage. It's the same attitude that Native Americans and African Americans who grew into

modern day Western Culture had to adopt, as well as the medieval pagans during the burning times. Quincy abilities are genetic,

Ryuken's solution was that the power sleep and the culture die. His innate distrust for the shinigami stems from the fate of his

people and his bitterness comes from the fact that he wants to shield Uryu from harm. Later in the series, the reason for his

three sixty in view and decision to help Uryu comes not from learning to trust the shinigami who share his town, but from his wish

to teach his son how to protect himself now that he's gotten in over his head.


	17. ALARM! Shunsui

Wow….. over 180 reviews. Okay, okay, okay! Sakura Kaidako already wanted to do fanart, so I'm opening my fanfic to the lot of you reviewers. If you can do /really/ good fanart, pick your favorite three scenes so far and draw them for me. Make them bright! Make them colorful! Do your absolute best! I'm only going to make one request, DO NOT draw any depiction of the children of the couples currently in progress. DO NOT. Because I do not have any clue who's going to have what aside from Gin and Aizen. I have their first and their second child planned if I do a fanfic later. The others I have /no/ clue. Then put them up on whatever picture storage account you have and send the URL's to me via my listed e-mail. Re: Heartsbond Fanart.

Omasuth chased his first queen, long and dizzying, but he lost. I have the log. If you want to find my LJ, my username is Pernshinigami and my LJ is named "The Pern District." My website has also been updated with data for Aoriya and Omasuth.

My collection of anime shirts is growing. I have 2 Bleach, 1 Naruto, 1 Full Metal Alchemist, 1 Speed Racer, and a shirt that says "Otaku" on it.

I want to put up a Kai/Haji Blood+ fanfic. If I do, and you don't want spoilers for the Schiff arc (I'm currently up to episode 26 fansubbed), DO NOT READ. It will have them.

Before I start the chapter I'm going to add one of the few warnings that I have /EVER/ put in a chapter.

* * *

The violent trembling of his lover's body woke Ukitake from a sound sleep. "Shun-kun? Shun-kun!" He cried, alarmed.

Shunsui was trembling violently in his arms, eyes half open as he burrowed into his lover's chest, terrified. "Jyu-chan…." Shunsui managed to stammer out. "I can't stop…. Shaking…." He shuddered.

"Shunsui, I need to ask you…. And I know you probably don't want to talk about it….. are you craving alcohol?"

"I can't! I can't!" He cried frantically. He scrambled to get closer to Ukitake. "Jyu-chan….. don't let me….." He stammered frantically, nuzzling his koi for comfort.

"I won't….. Shun-kun." Ukitake promised. "I won't…." He sat up on his bed, pulling Shunsui into his arms. "KUROSAKI! KIYONE! SENTARO!!!" His voice was sharp, crying out for help.

Four swift shunpo brought Renji, Ichigo, Kiyone and Sentaro into the room. "Lieutenant Abarai, I'm glad you're here as well. I need a favor, go to Unohana taisho and tell her that Kyoraku-taicho is having an acute withdrawal from alcohol, use those /exact/ words, then go to Yamamoto-sama, pound on his door if you have to, tell him that Shunsui's sick, again, use those same words that I told you to tell Unohana. Kiyone, get some extra blankets and prepare the tea house where I normally go when I have to be quarantined. Kurosaki, go make some hot chocolate and bring it here pronto.

"Sentaro, I'm giving you the hardest and most important job of all. I need you to take our fourth, fifth and sixth seats and scour the kitchens, every public room, and as many chambers as you can for alcohol and lock it up. With a lock that can't be picked! Run to eighth Division, tell their third, fourth, fifth and sixth seats exactly what happened and have them do the same! Tell them that's their captain's mate's orders based on the personal request of their own captain. Tell them if Kyoraku-taisho is allowed to drink, he'll seriously regret it later!"

All four shunpo'd out of their as fast as their legs would take them. Ukitake pulled Shunsui into his arms and held on tight. "Shun-kun, Shun-kun…… hold on….. please hold on……"

Minutes ticked into hours into eternity……. Ukitake's heart pounded in fear until Unohana came in at a top speed shunpo. "Shunsui…. Shunsui…….?" She asked gently.

"Whats…. Wrong…." Shunsui didn't have to finish.

Unohana said softly. "Your body is reacting to the absence of alcohol Shunsui. You drank for so long, so constantly, that without it you got sick….."

"I feel so weak….." Shunsui whimpered.

"It will pass….. I know it hurts……" Unohana had never felt so helpless in her life. A fellow captain had been pushed into a position that medically she could do nothing to help. They didn't have the detoxification drugs that the living world had. Shunsui couldn't wean himself off of the alcohol slowly and prevent a reaction like this because he was pregnant. And he might very well start to sieze if this continued to escalate.

"I prepared the teahouse where I used to go….." Ukitake told Unohana.

"Then lets get him there!" Ukitake picked up Shunsui. His koi felt dangerously light.

The white haired captain ran for the little house on the water. He didn't care if his lungs weren't completely healed yet. This was /his/ Shunsui!!

Kiyone and Ichigo were waiting just outside. Ichigo was sitting, upset and tired looking. He was trembling, the most gutsy shinigami that Ukitake had seen in his life since Kaien had died was shaking. Kiyone had her toes in the water, but she was crying.

Ukitake didn't want to see his plucky third seat's expression right then. He wanted some reassurance that his Shunsui would be alright.

"Jyoushiro Ukitake, listen to me, our healers are working on upgrading our medical technology, but we have /nothing/ that can yank your koibito out of this. You need to keep an eye on him until his body comes out of withdrawal. If he starts to sieze he could choke, if he /does/ start to sieze you need to turn him onto his stomach with his head hanging over the side of the bed or if he throws up he /will/ choke and die. Other than that stay with him, comfort him, he's going to need it." Unohana's voice was soft, but her tone was urgent.

"Can I give him hot chocolate?"

"If his symptoms ebb long enough, Jyushiro, this is serious. I understand that hot chocolate may be a comfort to the sick, and he'll likely appreciate the gesture, but the emptier his stomach is the better. Water periodically, but other than that keep things that go into his mouth to a minimum. I'll be back in the morning, and I'm leaving Isane outside. If you need her, yell." Unohana left, keeping her shoulders and back straight only as long as it took for her to be out of sight, then she slumped helplessly.

Ukitake settled onto the bed that had once been his prison, and, for who knew how long, was his lover's, and pulled Shunsui into his arms. "I've got you koi."

"Jyu-chan." Shunsui whimpered softly.

Ukitake kissed his koi on the forehead. "I'm sorry Shun, it was all my fault...It was all my fault….. I'm sorry……"

"It wasn't….. Jyushiro, I want this child, I want to make a life with you…. Don't beat yourself up." Shunsui murmured softly. "And I'll make it through this…… I've lived upward of eight hundred years….. and I've been given more to be with you…." His voice was hoarse, his body trembling violently in his lover's arms.

Ukitake was taken aback, and he leaned against his koi, tears falling to the raven locks. "I'll protect you..." He whispered hoarsely.

"I know you will..."

* * *

Ichigo shook. He couldn't stop. He was frightened, upset, so sad at what the other couple were going through. "You're just like him." Kiyone said softly.

"Like who?"

"Kaien. You could be his double if it weren't for the hair." Kiyone said softly. "Its lifted the whole division's spirits up. He was an incredible presence, so are you. You're a legend here. But you're an outsider, and you're mourning along with my captain, I…. I had doubts about whether or not you deserved to be here…. But…… everyone loves Kyoraku-taisho, and everyone loves Ukitake-taisho…… I no longer doubt whether or not you belong here."

"Thanks." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I mean it…. Its like….. kinda like a kid would feel if their father or mother died, and the other parent started dating again. I felt like you were trying to replace Kaien. Rukia was happy, Sentaro was grateful, but I was hurt….. I was proud to be second to the captain, well, one of them, and I loved working with Kaien, everyone did, how could he have brought in someone else who looked so much like Kaien to take our place, to take my place…. now I understand what the taisho saw in you. I'm sorry."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Kiyone, I'm stuck here for awhile."

"how? I thought it was just until the Esbat, that's six weeks away."

"Um….. well….. don't spread it around. Kiyone promise me you won't."

Kiyone blinked in surprise, then guessed that the information Ichigo was about to divulge was something Ichigo considered private. "If a superior officer orders me to keep information private, then I have to. A vice captain outranks a thirdseat."

Ichigo paused for a moment. "Kiyone, I order you not to spread what I'm about to say."

"Then I can't spread it." She said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm pregnant." Ichigo's smile was crooked. "Renji and I were discussing when to break the news to our divisions."

"Yeah? Congratulations!" Kiyone's expression was a warm smile, though her voice was still a little worried. "Ukitake taisho and Kyoraku taisho still need to tell the other captains about their pregnancy."

The announcement had been made to thirteenth and eighth divisions earlier that day, Unohana-taisho had said that the thirteenth captain was going to recover. Not only that, but the thirteenth and eighth captains were having a baby! Both divisions had been up until about two hours previous, with officers going from dormroom to dormroom to gossip and celebrate.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Kiyone asked softly. The alarm of the current situation was waning, replaced by worry and slow, somber conversation.

"What?"

"You and Renji visit Rukia sometime either tonight or tomorrow, and tell her the good news?" Kiyone asked with a slowly growing grin.

"That sounds like a good idea." Renji came walking across the dock to meet them. "Rukia's like a sister to me and a best friend to you. We should probably bring her the news about Kyoraku taisho and Ukitake taisho."

"Agreed." Ichigo nodded.

* * *

Rukia couldn't sleep, she had her own room, thankfully. She'd made a tradeoff with the current fifth seat. The seat had a crush on Rukia's current roommate in the barracks, and wanted to trade rooms. Ukitake taisho, Zaraki taisho, Komamura taisho and Unohana taisho all allowed their officers to switch rooms or bunks as long as they notified them of the switch. That made sense, a captain had to know where to find any given member of their staff at any given time.

She sensed Renji and Ichigo making their way down the hall towards her room. Their riatsu felt, well, emotionally exhausted. What could have stressed that pair out so much? What could have caused the amount of distress she sensed in Ichigo? Or the bone weariness that toned Renji's riatsu.

There was a knock on the door. "Rukia?"

"May we come in?"

"Sure. Just a minute." Rukia pulled on her nightclothes and went to the door. "Hey guys."

Rukia was able to detect changes in riatsu far better than a lot of female soul reapers. Higher ranks with stiffer personalities like Nanao's simply ignored the emotional part of their psyche needed for such perception. Others, like Kiyone, were simply so extraverted and outrageous that while their riatsu was an open book their detection of it beyond "Hollow" "Friend" "Fellow Shinigami" "Arrancar" "human" and "Plus in Trouble" was slim to none. Ukitake taisho, and to some degree Kyoraku taisho, fell on the extreme end of that spectrum. Their ability to sense emotions, riatsu changes such as that of sickness, injury, poison, etc. was almost uncanny.

And then there were shinigami who were near psychic in the strength and manipulation of their spiritual pressure. Some of the seats in 11th, for example, could mold their spiritual pressure into telekinetic projectiles, slugging an opponent just by thinking it. Other shinigami, like Lieutenant Hinamori, were incredibly perceptive and sensitive to their surroundings on an empathic level. These sorts of soul reapers were good at caring for domestic problems within a division, but sometimes their emotions could be manipulated in reaction to extreme circumstances. But these same shinigami had a strength, they /excelled/ at attacks that involved communication and hypnosis. Captain Hitsugaya was another kinetic case, Hyorinmaru gave him hydrokinesis, the ability to control water.

The basic classes of psychic abilities among Soul Reapers, already one in between ten to fifteen shinigami, were; kinesis, empathy (encompassing both hypnotic kidou, receiving empathy based on riatsu changes, projecting empathy (rarer) and being affected by one's environment) Homers, (named for their ability to find anything or anyone anywhere) and Precogs (the absolute /rarest/ type possible.)

Rukia had rated mild on the receiving empathic scale. Allowing her to clearly sense her friends were upset.

"We wanted to talk to you." Ichigo kept his voice down. "Kyoraku-taisho collapsed, less than an hour ago. Ukitake taisho sent us for the Healer."

Rukia's hand flew to her mouth. "WH…. What's wrong with him?" Her eyes widened.

"You remember the announcement he and Ukitake-taisho made? That Kyoraku taisho is pregnant? Well, you're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant, and his body had a violent reaction to the lack of alcohol."

"Bu….. but I don't get it! Going sober is supposed to be a good thing!"

"But not when its done suddenly." Ichigo sighed.

Rukia threw her arms around Ichigo and started to cry. Renji held onto her from the other side. She'd been so happy, her taisho's health was going to improve, he'd found love and he was going to have a family, and nobody could deny that Kyoraku taisho would be a good parent, or that he and her taisho loved each other. And if something happened to Kyoraku taisho, then Ukitake taisho would be so upset. Renji closed the door behind them as they moved further into the room.

Her tears slowly abated, and she could sense it, her senses coming clearer as the grief faded. There was warmth between them, a definite link. The connection lead to Ichigo, pooling in his abdomen, powerful and strong. It took her a few seconds to realize what this was. "AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT?????" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo backed up, several paces. "Look, it was just confirmed today. We just had the follow up this morning….."

"No excuse….. you two could have pulled me aside any time today and told me……" Rukia fumed.

"Rukia, we were going to tell everybody in the /morning./" Renji told her placatingly.

BAM!!! Renji got kicked in the face. "I WAS ASKING ICHIGO!!!!!!"

"Rukia…." Ichigo flushed. "I'm still getting used to the idea okay?" He tried to placate her, alarmed.

"I under/stand/ that!!! But I'm not EVERYBODY! You should have come to me the day you found OUT!!!!"

Ichigo felt the moodswing before it showed outward. Tears stung his eyes, eyebrows twitching, genuinely hurt. "I'd have /thought/ you'd be happy! I'm not even used to this soul reaper stuff!!!! You and Renji have had what? About fifty years? A hundred? I've had since last summer!!!!" He sputtered.

_**ICHIGO WATCH IT DOWN HERE!!!**_ Zangetsu cut through Ichigo's near tearful accusation. **_What the hell caused it to start lightning and thunder???_** He demanded.

_King watch what you're doing._ Ogichi whimpered. _For the strangest reason that actually scares me!_

Rukia's face softened. "S…. Sorry Ichigo, don't cry. Please?" She asked softly.

Ichigo sniffled a little. "Mmmmkay. You just….. what got into you?"

"I just think that you'd have told me before you told the rest of your division or announced it to your fellow lieutenants!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "I'm happy for you both. But I like some amount of warning when something like this happens." She looked up at Ichigo with a small smile. She reached up and gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek, then jumped up to do the same to Renji. "Now, I suggest you both go to bed. If I know Ukitake-taisho, he'll still be distressed in the morning."

The two lieutenants nodded, and Ichigo headed back for his room.

* * *

The world was peaceful in Karakura town. In Uryu's flat, two figures rolled over and over in bed, limbs tangled and entwined, lips burning over each other's bodies. Hips thrust and bucked. Names were gasped and moaned. And when Byakuya's body writhed in pleasure, his raven head arched backwards pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

In Orihime's house, in the room she shared with Rangiku, Nanao stared out the window to the street below, gigai abandoned on the bed. The light of the streetlights casting a soft glow in the night. Rangiku started to snore again, and the lieutenant kicked the bed before continuing to watch the empty street.

Isshin and Uruhara were snug in Isshin's room, curled up in bed. Uruhara's pale hair was brushed right up against Isshin's neck, a contented smile on his face. Isshin's arms were wrapped, possessively around Uruhara's waist.

Karin lay in bed, but her dreams left her restless. Impossible things. High speed sword battles, cats that talked, magic spells, and then her dreams became concrete.

_She was walking down a cobble stoned walkway, with white walls on either side, dressed in a pale blue yukata with a yellow obi. Tatami sandals flopped on her feet, and a sword was hanging at her hip. "Nanao-san! Wait! Where are we going?"_

_"The sotaisho wanted to see you. When he's done speaking with Ishida-san."_

_"What happened to Uryu? Is he here?"_

_"He's currently being treated in the Fourth Division, just like you were. He has to live. If he doesn't get better Kuchiki-taichou will die."_

_"Where's Nii-san?"_

_"He's going to meet us at the Sotaisho's office." Nanao said tersely._

_"I'm scared Nanao-san." Was that really coming out of her mouth?_

_A warm arm wrapped her up protectively. Nanao had crouched down on her level, and hugged Karin softly. "I understand. You were very brave Karin. Yamamoto-sama is old and wise, he's lead us for over a thousand years. And your Nii-sama is very worried about you. They both want to make sure you're alright."_

_"But I am….. well….. aside from the obvious."_

_"Be proud, Karin, you are the daughter of one of the most alive, one of the most vivacious, one of the most honorable and gentle and loving captains in the Seireitei's history. When Isshin led a division, there was no braver leader, no more loving a man. That sword, and the spirit within it who has claimed you, is your birthright." Nanao gave her a warm hug. "Now, stand up, lift yourself up. Your body is gone, but you have a long afterlife ahead of you, and if you can jump on the head of one of the Soul Society's most wanted and criminals and beat on his head, you can stand up, and speak to our elder. He was especially interested in Isshin when he was one of us, and he was the one who said farewell to him when he went to live in the Living World."_

_"What about Ichi-nii? He's going to be so upset." Karin felt tears welling up in her eyes as she clung to Nanao._

_"And he'll trust us to keep you safe. And he'll be glad we got you out of there before something worse happened." Nanao reassured her._

_Karin snuggled deeper into the hug. "I know all of this is so alien to you Karin. You don't have to be afraid." Nanao murmured softly into her hair._

Karin's body, unlike the other times she'd dreamed, brought her to a slow state of blissful wakefulness. She stood up, slowly, and reached for the composition book that Nanao had suggested she keep by her bed. After a few thoughtful moments, she began to write.

Yoruichi crept along the branch curiously, yes, and she'd kept her window open. Yoruichi would sneak in and out as soon as she got the chance. A quick peek at the entry, and then leap out the open window unnoticed. This was going to be sooooo easy.

* * *

Gin crept into the bed where Aizen feigned sleep. "I'm back." He said quietly.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeh, koibito the girl'sa precog alrigh! I managed teh get the meter crystal(1) teh react….. yeh can see the results fer yerself in te mornin." Gin giggled. "Sou-kun, followin 'er was fun! She kept runnin teh hollows on perpos thinkin it'd stop me….. hooo hooo." Gin snuggled against his lover. "ooooooh, but she tired me ou' thatun." Gin purred, then yawned, curling up under his lover's arm.

Aizen arranged himself so that Gin could rest his head on his arm. "Hmm….. tomorrow Ulquiorra will be your relief. Now that her powers are confirmed, I want to know her location at all times."

"Thinkin o gitten yerself a fortuneteller Sou-kun?"

"Perhaps. It would seem her use is far beyond that as bait for Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Do we set a trap koi?"

"Not yet. I want to keep an eye on her awhile longer." Aizen stared up at the ceiling in thought. "For now, koi, its late. Lets sleep." The renegade tentatively scanned his koi's aura. Nothing yet. "Tomorrow morning, lets sleep in?" He suggested with a lecherous leer.

"I like the sound of that." Gin murmured, kissing his koi tenderly on the mouth.

"Goodnight."

* * *

1. As you can tell, the Shinigami seem to be using crystals and gemstones for a lot of things. Heheh. Well…. In modern day occult practices crystals can be used for sensing a lot of types of energy. You saw them being used to diagnose illnesses. Well, different crystals can be used for different things, but various varieties of quartz are the most commonly used crystals for sensing. Basically, these different scanners are quartz crystals charged with different magical harmonics, these allow them to be used for different purposes. Amathyst is the type of quartz used for meter crystals, because they're associated with the mind and dreams. Meter crystals are supposed to measure both power level, sensitivity, and the ability to control that power. 


	18. Recovery, Prison, and a Dark Omen

Notes: This is what you get at 11:19 pm when you mix "Hotel California" with brownies, history channel, and Law and Order SVU!!!!

I have a note that at the very end there's a /huuuuuge/ spoiler for later in the fanfic. Its only a paragraph long, but its a /huuuuge/ spoiler. But trust me, when battle finally does break out, I have the /perfect/ song for a songfic chapter. Believe it or not there /really/ is a song called "Soul Society." I'm going to shift my URL to include my LJ so that you guys can try and find it. That and the fanart raids I hold periodically.

I was talking anime with R'dur on PernMUSH, he said he didn't really like Inu-Yasha too much, although he had seen enough Bleach to know the basic plot. I told him that Inu-Yasha was special to me for a reason. My parents split when I was little. Since my dad was so busy trying to keep things afloat I never really got to have fairytales n' such read to me. Inu-Yasha's just the sort of fairytale that I would have wanted to hear. Instead of a princess you have a schoolgirl reincarnated from a powerful and graceful Miko. Instead of a Prince you get a rude and brash demon, Kilala is way better than a white horse anyday! And I soooooo love Miroku. Inu-yasha's kinda my 1,001 nights if you know what I mean.

* * *

Ukitake blinked awake….. he'd fallen asleep!

But he spotted Isane keeping watch, as she had the entire night, during the most hellish night Ukitake had experienced since he'd first gotten sick.

Sometime a couple hours after Unohana had left, Shunsui had indeed seized, Isane had shoved a basin into place and then helped Ukitake roll Shunsui into a safe position and hold him down. She'd helped Ukitake keep his airway clear and cleaned his face when it passed and there were no more incidents of seizure the entire night.

Shunsui was asleep in Ukitake's arms, still trembling slightly. His skin was pale. "Shun-kun." Ukitake murmured.

"I think he'll be alright now." Isane said with a faint but warm smile. "I'll get some water, for both of you."

Shunsui's eyes cracked open sleepily. "Did you get the make and model of the menos that hit me? I'd like to launch a civil suit." He joked.

Ukitake stared, then he giggled, then he started to laugh.

"That's the Jyu-chan I know." Shunsui cleared his throat. "Still shaking." He observed.

Isane came in with water, rice for Ukitake, and some kind of simple broth for Shunsui. "I'll get you solid food when the shaking's completely gone Kyoraku taisho." Isane assured him. "But you still need to keep up your…." The sound of footsteps, and a staff clumping its way down the docks alerted all three inside of the approaching sotaisho.

Isane stood instantly at attention.

"Its alright Isane. I just wanted to make sure these two are alright." Yamamoto assured the Lieutenant.

Isane nodded. "I'll leave you to talk." She left, standing outside the little house on the water.

Yamamoto sighed, taking a nearby stool and sitting near the two of them. Ukitake propped Shunsui up to eat and smiled wanely at Yamamoto. "Thank you for coming to check on us sir."

He nodded. "It must have been a hard night."

Ukitake sighed in agreement.

"Unohana said to me this morning, that once the tremors have eased, and the alcohol craving has ended, that Shunsui will need to eat more than a pregnant shinigami normally would for awhile." Yamamoto related. "Something about using up your strength enduring the withdrawal."

"I thought I was going to lose him."

"Jyu-chan, you're never going to lose me." Shunsui chuckled.

"And that's the attitude I'd expect to hear from you both." Yamamoto nodded firmly. "Shunsui, you take however long you need to rest. I'll have Chojiro keep things in line at eighth. But what am I going to tell your vice captain?"

"There's no need to worry Nanao." Shunsui shook his head.

"If you feel that way, then alright." Yamamoto didn't sound quite like he was convinced.

"She has a job to do. However attached I am to her, I'm not going to distract her from a mission worrying about me." Shunsui said firmly.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to respect that." Yamamoto sighed as he stood. "I hope she's alright."

"I made it clear, that if she thinks she needs help she can call back for reinforcements, and that if she thinks she's in danger, to get out of there, no matter what." Shunsui shook his head weakly as he sipped the broth that Isane had brought for him. "She gave me this look, this horribly angry look, like I'd insulted her." Shunsui sighed.

Yamamoto sighed, Nanao was the independent sort, he'd identified her during the academy as the sort who wouldn't stand somebody suggesting that she couldn't get her job done, for whatever reason. Shunsui already aggravated her. So what might be construed by some as worry had very likely been construed by Nanao as an insult to her competence.

"You know, you don't appreciate her in the /right/ way Shunsui. Maybe she feels unappreciated?" Yamamoto suggested.

"How?" Shunsui was confused.

"I suspect you'll have to speak with Nanao yourself to figure that out." Yamamoto recommended. "When you're feeling better."

* * *

Shuhei woke in his bed, alone, there was no sign that Izuru had simply risen before him. Shuhei got up and walked over towards the kitchen, half dressed, looking for something hot to make and cursing Izuru for staying out all night and not coming back. And then he stopped.

Izuru was curled on the couch, where he'd been all night. In the corner beyond were boxes and bags from stores in the living world. And inside were everything from sweat suits for Shuhei to where when he'd be gravid enough that a uniform night not necessarily be comfortable, to baby clothes of both genders to a small CD player and a CD labeled "Mozart for Baby."

Shuhei blinked in surprise. Then he chuckled and went to make a kettle for tea. By the time oyako don(1)was sizzling and the tea was steaming, Izuru cracked open one eye and sniffed. "Smells good."

"I thought you'd stayed out the entire night." Shuhei chuckled, a small smile cracking his lips. "You didn't have to sleep on the couch."

"I didn't want to wake you up." Izuru sighed. "Did you get your thing….."

There was a knock. "I'll get that…." Izuru went to the door. "Huh? S…. Sotaisho!"

Shuhei nearly dropped the ladle he was stirring the rice with. "S….Yamamoto sotaisho, what are you….."

"I had an errand this morning and I thought I'd check on the two of you." The elderly shinigami made his way into the small apartment. "I see you've been busy." He indicated the pile of baby things. "Have you found a new apartment yet?"

Shuhei nearly choked. He and Izuru had been preparing for everything else, their apartment only had one bedroom! Where would the baby sleep? He turned very, very red.

"I see not. Well…." Yamamoto set a scroll down. "This area's been empty since the Bounto Incident. It has a lot of living quarters in it even if it's a little ways away from everywhere else. Good view, private, peaceful enough for a young couple to raise a baby in. If you need help, the Fong Compound is just a five minute walk away. Fong Taisho already said she'd be thankful for neighbors." Yamamoto suggested. "She also volunteered some hands to help you move if you said yes."

"But the rent….."

"The area was originally deeded to the Fongs. Fong taisho told me that she prides herself on being more open minded than past heads of her clan. She said that as long as you take care of the utilities and maintenance, and don't cause any serious damage, you don't have to pay her anything."

Shuhei remembered, not so long ago, hearing the second captain railing against somebody about her clan's compound being isolated. "Does the stealth force /have/ to stay in the barracks?" She'd demanded. "There's fifteen three bedroom units up there, eight two bedrooms, I own them. Is there /any/ reason why I…."

And her older relatives had cut her off with a tart comment about, "That's not how its done."

"What's going on with that?" Asked Shuhei suddenly.

"Oh, you heard about it." Yamamoto chuckled. "Well, our Stealth Forces leader apparently decided to throw the empty apartments her clan owned open as quarters to higher ranking officers. She sent me a hell butterfly this morning saying that she was saving one of the medium sized three bedroom units open for you. She's got a space open for the eleventh division third seat and fifth seat as well. And she told me to ask around for any shinigami family units who needed new quarters. If you recall the south living compound had a fire three weeks ago." Yamamoto pointed out.

"Sir, tell Fong taisho we're extremely grateful!" Izuru blurted, not sure what to make of the offer.

"So we're actually moving?" Shuhei couldn't quite believe it.

"Shuhei!" Izuru cried out in delight. "Do you know what sort of rent you pay for a three bedroom family unit?"

"Of course I do." He tapped his tattoo. "The sixty ninth had a huuuuuuge housing problem." He pointed out.

"And my parents could only afford to have one child. They were /poor/, Shuhei….."

"Then shall I tell Fong Taisho that her invitation has been accepted?"

"Yes! Yes!" The two men chorused enthusiastically.

Yamamoto chuckled. "I'll go tell her. Enjoy your breakfast, both of you."

"Don't you want any?" Shuhei asked, disappointed.

"No, I've eaten, and I have stuff that has to be done at the Academy." Yamamoto rose and left the apartment, not abruptly, but enough to leave Izuru wondering what might have occurred elsewhere.

* * *

Soi Fong met him a block away, near a local market where she'd gone to get bread and fruit. The wife of one of her seats was close to childbirth herself, less than a month away, and since this was one of her better men, and he had to go on assignments that sometimes kept him away for weeks at a time (this one would last another two weeks,) she'd volunteered to keep an eye on the family while he was gone.

Bread was not a traditional Soul Society food, Shinigami from places other than Japan had introduced a nutritious whole grain, crusty sort of bread made from wild rice and millet. (2) The resulting loaf was relatively nutritious and tasted wonderful with fruit preserves or sauces.

Soi paid the vender and fell into step with Yamamoto. "Sir, did they….."

"Yes, thank you for saving them a place Fong-san. I won't forget the favor."

"When I heard what was being planned, I could hardly believe it. Who would harm that couple? Izuru's a sweet kid, and Shuhei works very hard to pull his share."

"I don't know. Your people are looking for the culprit."

"And hopefully we'll find it before something goes wrong…" Soi Fong shook her head with a sigh. "We're shinigami, we're trained to be above this sort of violence."

"And hopefully we'll catch whoever's planning this before it gets out of hand." Yamamoto said firmly. "Get them moved as soon as you can."

"Yes sir. A younger brother of mine and two of my sisters are waiting for me to give the word." Soi paused. "Sir….. you are reviewing my request aren't you?"

"That? Yes Soi. We need Yoruichi in the living world just a little longer. But if she's willing to return, we need somebody who can bring third, and maybe the fifth division into shape. And both Yoruichi and Urahara are good teachers and we have spaces opening up soon in the Shinigami academy, perhaps once the winter war has finished one of them would be willing to teach. If Yoruichi could help Ichigo reach bankai in three days, then she must be a very gifted teacher."

"I heard she used a device that Urahara invented to do so. That that's how he reached bankai."

"I hadn't heard that. Hm….. I'll need to see how dangerous that invention is….. Soi, I'd like you not to mention that bit of information if you can. Bankai is, under most conditions, a state that must be earned. It's a privilege. If such a device were to come into use, all the time, it would take the joy of achieving it out of the act. The sense of accomplishment that comes with succeeding such an undertaking would be gone."

"I understand. I was thinking the same thing." Soi agreed. "But you're not willing to have Yoruichi permanently as a captain?"

"I'm looking at where her talents lie Soi. Even in the academy I noticed she had a knack for teaching the weaker students, a protective streak for the underclassmen who were being given a hard time by older students, and think, Soi, about how well she trained you, about how well she trained Sado and Orihime, and how well she taught Ichigo. Don't you agree that somebody like that would be a better teacher than captain? I will give her the option of staying on as a captain if she wishes, but what we really need in the academy are good teachers who are attentive enough to prevent students from going down the path Sousuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen went." Yamamoto explained.

"I see." Soi Fong sighed, then she spotted a sundial that had been built at the far end of the market square where they'd been talking. "Oh, sotaisho sir, I was supposed to be back awhile ago."

"By all means go." Yamamoto had his own day to start.

* * *

If first and second division members, more of them than normal, were identified by Izuru when he looked out the window between packing boxes, he couldn't figure out why.

There was a knock on the door. "Who's there?"

"Its Hideki." One of Izuru's division members. "Oh my….. this explains why you didn't show up this morning." He commented as Izuru let him in.

"Soi Fong offered us an apartment that her family owns. There's room for the baby to have its own room and everything." Izuru said cheerfully. "She's giving us a good deal too."

"Sir…. I….."

"What is it?"

"I think I know why sir…." Hideki said tentatively. "I think you should sit down."

Izuru sat, and Shuhei sat next to him and leaned on him.

"Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san and I were at one of the local bars with Fong-taisho's younger brother, since they were spending a couple of days home before going back to the living world. We heard a bunch of folk, couldn't tell what division they were from in that light, it was night. They were talking about how Shuhei had disgraced the Soul Society by carrying Tousen-san's baby. One of them said he'd 'take care of it'. Madarame took that to mean they were threatening to….. so he went to Yamamoto-sama. We all did. Fong-taisho's brother went to her especially asking to help him."

Izuru flushed hot with anger, then he turned to Shuhei. Sure enough pregnancy hormones were kicking in, the ninth lieutenant was paling rapidly. Izuru threw his arms around Shuhei fiercely. "So they were protecting us." Shuhei started to tremble.

"Hmmm?"

"Yamamoto-sama said that Fong-taisho said that all we'd have to pay for were utilities and maintenance." Shuhei squeaked.

"She wanted us nearby in case something happened." Izuru's jaw was clenched.

There was a knock on the door again.

"Who's there?" Hideki stood and went to the door. "Oh! Lee! Kouji! Makino! And who else is there?"

"Some of my siblings." Lee nodded. "I'm Lee Fong, one of Soi's brothers. She said you needed some strong arms. Omoaeda has a cart ready downstairs to take belongings at once.

Izuru was still angry, but helping to pack, and making sure that Shuhei was alright after receiving the horrible news, helped to turn that anger around. Makino and one of Soi's sisters were giggling over the baby clothes and "how cute" they were before these were packed carefully in the box.

The first load was furniture. And Omoaeda waved farewell up the railing. "I'll be back in an hour! Keep packing!" He called up.

"We will! Thank you lieutenant fatty-san!" Lee giggled.

"Don't call me that! You little….."

"Then lose a few pounds!!!!" Lee called as the horses pulled out.

"Hmph, no appreciation." He muttered as the cart headed out.

It took three hours, just three, to make the apartment look as though nobody had ever lived there. Izuru helped his bondmate up onto the cart, and looked back at the place that had been his home for thirty years and tried, very hard, not to look at the building with anger. He'd been driven out, and good deal or not, this new place was as good as being locked in a jail cell.

* * *

Ichigo and Renji were getting ready to make their announcement, and later today Urahara and Nova would be taking care of the child's physical form up in the living world. "You realize, that while they seem roomy now, the shinigami uniform is going to be /horribly/ tight around the waistband towards the end." Renji smirked.

Announcements such as this were normally made at lunch or dinner. Ichigo straightened his badge and laughed. "I imagine they would be. Just promise me that whatever you buy for maternity clothes /isn't/ going to be /too/ girly?"

Renji grinned like a shark. "They won't."

"Right, and Yuzu's going to play in the NFL when she grows up." Ichigo joked.

"The world has seen stranger sights!" Renji laughed.

The two of them made their way to the dining hall. Renji got a lot of odd looks from the seats with them at the round table.

The way the dining hall was laid out at the thirteenth division was a round table for the captain, vice captain and seats. Long, rectangular tables held the unseated officers. About half of these were empty, and Ichigo did hope that he could do something to help Ukitake taisho breathe life into the division he'd dedicated himself to. Ichigo had already announced the reason for Ukitake taisho and Kyoraku taisho's absence. And so at the end of the meal Ichigo rose and tapped his chopsticks to his teacup, creating a hollow knocking sound. "If I could have your attention before we all head for the practice courts?"

Silence reigned in the hall. Ichigo had, upon arriving, gotten odd looks and whispers, but after last night, he could see an immediate difference in the attention and obedience he got. "You may wonder why Abarai-fukutaisho joined us for lunch today. I wanted him by my side this afternoon for a mutual announcement, and we'll be giving it at dinner at the sixth division tonight.

"Abarai-kun and I have been seeing each other, and we are very committed to each other." Ichigo said with a deep breath and a broad smile. He couldn't /wait/ to see the reaction, would they welcome it? Would they cheer? Would they break out in a riot? "I'm pregnant. It was confirmed yesterday." He grinned, as Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist.

There was silence for one moment, and then first Rukia, then Kiyone, then Sentaro, and then the entire dining hall burst into cheering and calls of congratulations.

Ichigo flushed as Renji planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Karin had gotten her hands on /the/ forbidden artist's album. Her father looked down, very much, on the works of one Marshall Mathers, alias Eminem. Giggling madly she pulled Jinta, Ururu, Yuzu and Yachiru onto the elementary school roof. Jinta was already putting batteries into the boombox. His grin was as absolutely fiendish as Ururu's face was terrified. "Karin-san, Jinta, we're gonna get into so much trouble."

"Naw….. its just a CD!" Jinta grinned.

"Huh? And this thing plays music?" Yachiru asked curiously as she bounced over to have a look.

"Yeah, and we got our hands on the forbidden American bad boy of pop music." Jinta grinned.

"Come on Karin." Yuzu tried to pull the CD out of Karin's hands. "If dad finds that in our room he's going to be so angry!"

"Music can go pop?" Yachiru asked, blinking in surprise.

"Oh it goes pop alright, and hip and hop too!" Jinta grinned as he tested the power by putting the radio on. "Looks like it works." He switched back to CD.

Karin motioned the other children over and gulped as she looked down at the CD. Curtain Call, the album title said. The other kids peered over her shoulders. Karin's hands were shaking. Jinta gulped. "So are you going to open it?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"yeah." Karin ripped open the packaging, then used a pair of scissors to slice the sticker holding the CD closed.

The CD was in the boombox in short order and even if Yuzu and Ururu were too mortified to listen, Yachiru, Jinta, and Karin were glued.

Suddenly Karin sensed it, her head snapped inside and she whirled. FLASH, a blur of green and white and whirling sand rushing forwards at an enemy veiled in darkness. FLASH, gone just as quickly. Karin, alarmed, grabbed the same scissors she'd used to open the package. She didn't ask questions, she just charged.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A blur of green hair and white mask squealed and charged right under Karin's lunge, sliding around on its sandals and, giggling, came to a stop.

And then and there Karin had her first encounter with an Arrancar. A very little one. The mask was pushed back over her head, or she assumed it was a her, pale green hair hung in close cut curls around her head and a pale, seafoam green gown hung over her body. (3)

And it sat there laughing. "Hey! What's so funny???"

"You're so silly. I've never seen a human try to attack me like that!! You're really strong but you're not using a sword or even a knife! You're using a pincer knife that doesn't even have a cutting edge!"

Jinta and Ururu stiffened, Yachiru was bristling like a bulldog that has just seen a cat. Her eyes glanced upwards ever so slightly. Yuzu blinked in surprise, of late, she'd been able to at last see hollows and other spirits, rather than just sensing their presence.

Nanao was hovered above, keeping an eye on the quintet. She shook her head, then flicked out her cellphone. She'd have to risk it, there was /no/ way that she could let an Arrancar of any degree get close to Karin, and neither she nor Karin could break cover.

Yachiru was starting to tremble now. With outrage that a creature that hated by the shinigami could get that close, this arrancar's spiritual pressure was huge for one so small, but innocent enough that she hadn't even noticed it.

"Yoruichi…. Have Ikkaku and Yumichika gotten back yet?"

"No, they're helping with a crisis in third division."

"Is Hitsugaya taishou still here?"

"He leaves in about half an hour, why."

"Get him to the elementary school. NOW. We have an Arrancar trying to get friendly with Karin. One that looks like a child, and was innocent enough to get close to the group despite her huge spirit pressure."

"How huge."

"I don't want to contemplate it. I don't have a meter crystal with me. Please, Yoruichi, get him in here ASAP, neither Chiru nor I can break cover, but Karin knows Hitsugaya and Matsumoto."

"I'll get him over immediately. And if I have to, Kuchiki taisho's in the area."

"THANK YOU!!!" Was this what they'd been dreading? An Arrancar blitz attack? No, the little one was alone. What was going /on/?

"Wh……. No….. what are you?" Karin took, subconsciously, the position of a tiger ready to defend itself, shoulders up, head slightly hunched.

"She's an Arrancar…." Jinta growled. "A highly evolved form of a Hollow. By the time a hollow reaches the Arrancar stage, they no longer need to eat souls, but doing so makes them stronger. Their personalities alter, and they become more humanlike in appearance. Only the hole and the mask remain. The boss taught Ururu and me about them."

The Arrancar blinked. "I'm no meanie, why are you looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

Yuzu, you have to thank her friendly heart, because in this case that combined with her good sense diffused the situation. She took a few steps forwards and offered her hand in the Western greeting, "I don't think you look like a meanie, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Nell Tu! Its nice to meet you!" Nell extended a hand, but, cluelessly, didn't take Yuzu's hand.

"What are /you/ doing here?" Yachiru asked coldly. She had her cellphone open behind her back and transmitting the conversation to Nanao, Yoruichi, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya who was currently flying top speed for the elementary school. Matsumoto was coming through the air next to him as fast as she could possibly go.

Karin had relaxed slightly, why were the other three being so guarded, Yachiru wasn't normally that cold, at all.

"Huh? I'm looking for my brothers! I gots lost!" Nell squeaked.

"Lost?" Yuzu asked. "How sad. My brother goes off for a long time too. He's been gone over a week this time."

"They'll find me I guess." Nell sat down and yawned. "But I've been looking all over!" She wailed.

"That's so sad." Yuzu said pityingly. "Want a riceball Nell?" Yuzu offered. "They're really good, and you don't have much else to do until your brothers come than hang around, I mean….. arrancar can eat human food right?"

"Huh? Oh sure we can. When we can't eat souls we need a lot of meat or mushrooms or nuts in our diet. (3)" Nell blinked curiously. "What /is/ this thing?" She asked as she sniffed the onigiri. "It smells….. fishy?"

"Its made with salmon and mackerel." Yuzu said cheerfully, "I made it myself."

Nell took it with the tips of her fingers, sniffed, and then dropped it into her mouth in one bite. "Yummy!"

Jinta looked a little green, and was still keeping Nell at arms length. Ururu's eyes had faded slightly, and she looked a little timid.

Hitsugaya's blitz attack came out of nowhere. Hyorinmaru's blast of super cold water sent Nell flying with a squeak of surprise. She skittered to try and get away, but Hitsugaya formed a circuit of water to trap her. One that looped up and was ready to sma……

"STOP IT!!!" Karin shrilled. "TOUSHIRO!!!!"

Matsumoto was then scooping Karin up and taking her out of the way. "OW OW OW OW OW!!! LET ME GO RANGIKU LET ME GO!!!!!" Karin yelled.

"She's dangerous Karin. Hitsugaya will purify her spirit but….."

"LIKE HELLL!!!" Karin bit Rangiku's hand. "She wasn't hurting anything!!!!! She was just lost!!!!! You didn't have any right to come swooping in like that and hurt her!!!!!"

"OW! You ungrateful little!"

Karin ran around to where Nell was facing down Hitsugaya with all the outrage of a cornered animal. "Toushiro don't!!! Leave her alone!!!!!!" She planted herself firmly in the line of fire.

"Stay out of it Karin!!! Arrancar /kill/ people! You know your brother's friend Tatsuki? She was nearly killed by an Arrancar named Yammy. Your brother almost got himself crushed to death by another Arrancar named Grimmjow! Do you want to be eaten???" Hitsugaya demanded.

Nell let out a shriek and charged at Hitsugaya, bristling.

"Nell! Don't! You can't!" Karin grabbed the little Arrancar from behind, trying to hold her back. Nell bellowed and squirmed to get free.

Hitsugaya took this as an opening to make a swing for Nell's face.

Nell squealed in fear and clung to Karin in terror.

Hitsugaya stopped short, if he attacked the Arrancar, he'd attack Karin.

"Please don't bash my face in…." Nell pleaded softly, terrified. (4)

Hitsugaya froze…. That sounded odd. Like she wasn't even pleading with him.

He remembered when he was still alive, it was nineteen fifty six. (5) The aftermath of World War 2 was still ravaging Japan, it was the year of his death.

Nobody reported child abuse then. And that was what had killed him. And to this day, if an opponent swung a club, or a blunt object, from above he still saw the blow that ended his life instead of the opponent he was fighting. Blades didn't do it, blunt objects like a club or mace did.

Then he understood how Nell must have ended up here. Somebody had beaten or abused her, and she had escaped, or been rescued.

And that made Hitsugaya pull back. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. Captain as he was he couldn't bring himself to harm a creature that may very well have been in his shoes so long ago.

Nell shivered from where she was clinging to Karin. "Alright. Don't make trouble, and find your brothers quick. I don't want the Sotaisho berating me for letting an Arrancar get away." He turned and walked away coldly. The air in the vicinity remained frigid for quite a few minutes after he'd left.

What the hell got into him? "I….. I'd better go….." Nell whimpered at last, extricating herself from Karin and bouncing off into the nearby trees.

Karin looked mournfully in the direction Nell had gone, wondering what sort of bad blood the Shinigami might possibly have had with these Arrancar. From what she'd heard the Shinigami pitied the Hollows, and Arrancar were evolved hollows, therefore by logic the pity should extend to the Arrancar as well what could have caused such hostility?

Shaking, she turned her head and spotted a nearby flower, "Frost, its tinged in frost."

**FLASH!!!!** _Cherry blossoms, razor sharp, whizzed past her form flat on the ground, twining in a beautiful spiral around a single, ethereal blue bolt. "TOO SLOW!" The brown haired man again! A shield of some kind, made of pure crimson red, shot up to totally and completely negate the attack. "OUT OF MY WAY!!!!" And he charged. _**FLASH!!!!**

Karin began to shake, and CD left behind be damned, she ran. Too bad you can't run from something that's in your head.

* * *

Oyako Don translates into Parent and Child (referring to the eggs and chicken used to make it) Its served as a don buri, usually for Lunch, but eggs are a breakfast food here in America, so I figured what the heck.

Before the Japanese cultivated rice, millet was one of the grains they ate.

Nell Tu – A very childlike Arrancar, also a very powerful one. She was once an espada ranked in the top five, but right now she's a rogue. She helps Ichigo and company sneak into Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. She's crass, but very friendly, very much the Arrancar equivalent to Yachiru. The two brothers she refers to are Hollows that took her in. Both of whom are unusual in that they're more goofy than menacing. And both of them have conscious thought rather than animal instinct.

"Bash her face in" was the exact words used by Nell's attacker. Nell ran away, with amnesia about her past, and had, as a result of the attack, transformed into a childlike form and state rather than an adult. She lost the use of her released form and four teeth got knocked out of her mask. The blitz attack may also have caused the scar across her face.

I had a debate on Bleached MUX with Nell's player, Kensai's player, and one of the other guests about the dates of seniority, birth and death for Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia, Momo, Izuru, and Shuhei. When Renji, Momo and Izuru go to the living world to practice Hollow fighting during their academy days, they go to a shipyard that's at least as recent as the nineteen fifties. At the same time Hitsugaya has the physical appearance of an eight to ten year old. So clock back eight to ten years from the nineteen fifties, Hitsugaya was likely and at the very least born circa or prior WW2, and for a long time after the infant mortality rate would have skyrocketed due to the lack of food and medical care in devastated areas, radiation poisoning in the vicinity of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and the rise in crime that comes with poverty. This fits with the statements the other captains make about Hitsugaya being a "child prodigy." Likewise, Hitsugaya, smart as he is, would have been able to handle getting food in some way or other, and maybe medical care, but physical violence or radiation poisoning (If he were near the atomic bombing sites) he would have had no defenses against.


	19. Rank Shuffle and a Scream in the night!

Notes: I have been to the Memories of Nobody!!! AND IT IS EDEN!!!!! I was bouncing around in my seat! Dattebayo has done its usual bang up job. I also took the Bleach OST2 Soundtrack for a testdrive. The songs you hear are from the Bounto arc, and include a remix of Number One.

I fried my brain doing a firelizard hatching. 13 eggs, 13 Bleach themed firelizards. I got one thank you, but you know, that one made me glow. It was from a Runner using the name Lujayn. I had written a bronze firelizard based on Ukitake, one of three that clutch. The other two bronzes were based on Ichigo and Aizen. Now, a proud, defiant, sunny and bold bronze is easy to describe and write for. So is a starlit hued, charming and deceptively clever one, but a sickly looking, pale in hue, well mannered one is another animal entirely. The only thing that saved me was Ukitake's sweet tooth, surprisingly. I realized that a lot of candies are brown yes, but a lot of them are also pale or shimmering. Rock candy for example, or the glaze on some sweets, maple sugar candy as well. Lujayn's thank you note said…….

_Thank you. :) Bleach is one of the only animes I'm familiar with, though I never got around to watching the episodes after bontou were first introduced. Ukitake is love._

Thanks to Lujayn's thank you note, I feel entirely satisfied.

I thought I could do a lemon this chapter, but apparently our Sotaisho has called an emergency joint meeting of the captains and vice captains! There's some voting he wants to discuss, but not concerning new Captains! And we get to find out what members of each division the captains are willing to volunteer for Vice Captain! Who'll make the cut? FIND OUT!

* * *

Kon was perched next to the bedside when Nova woke up from the operation. "Personally I think you're crazy." The plushie grumbled. 

"I don't care." Nova stared up at the ceiling. "You were too weak to manage it. Ririn had already worn herself out. That left me and Cloud. Cloud is a good fighter, but I don't think he's patient enough to wait out the recovery time." Nova explained.

"You insulting me or somthin?" Kon asked, slightly miffed.

"No. I was just acting by logical reasoning." Nova stated. "I'm tired, and still very groggy, so please. Let me rest."

Kon rolled his little eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to see if my subscription to Playboy has come in yet." He hopped down from the chair he'd been perched on and off he went.

* * *

Yoruichi, the cat, that evening, had finally gotten her hands on Karin's new diary. The entry read….. 

_I'm starting to get seriously scared of all of this. I'm pretty sure now though, that the Shinigami are up to something. The pale blonde haired one warned me of the slanty eyed spirit, said to stay away from him. And that confirms /every/ nightmare I've had that marked him as a danger. _

_And then there's the one I had today. Damn, I thought Toushiro was a nice guy, but now I seriously think he's scum! There was this little girl, Jinta said she was something called an Arrancar, that Arrancar are an evolved form of hollows, and Toushiro and Giku-san were all ready to blast her into oblivion!!! She hadn't even done anything! _

_She didn't even have a sword! But they still attacked her when she was defenseless! I thought Shinigami pitied Hollows! So why doesn't that pity extend to their evolved forms, the Arrancar? _

_TOUSHIRO IS AN IDIOT!!!! THAT'S WHY!!!!! _

_And what's with Matsumoto and her oversized breasts anyway? (hmph)She's always trying to tease people with them. You shouldn't flaunt big boobs if you have them, someday somebody just might decide to grab them. _

_Anyway, the vision was real short, really weird too. All that triggered it was seeing a flower that Hitsugaya's power had tinged in frost. But then suddenly I was on the ground, a huuuuge blue bolt of light was shooting towards the glasses man, the one I drew from my dreams. And spinning around it were two streams of /RAZOR/ sharp cherry blossoms! It was incredible! I'd never seen anything like it._

_But the man just held up a hand and negated it. And then he charged, end of vision._

_And last night, there was another one. Nanao-san was walking me through the streets of some place where the walls were pure white. I could see this set of towers far distant, with a plateau, a ropebridge, and some sort of broken scaffold at the top. _

_Nanao-san was saying that I had been very brave, and not to be afraid, somebody called the Sotaisho wanted to speak to me, and something about Ichi-nii waiting for me and being very worried. I don't remember much of it. Oh hell, why is it that so many of the visions I'd had recently, so many of those flashes, blur? I can't even remember what I was wearing in it. I had a sword though, it was a jungle cutlass. If I planted the top on the ground it would probably come up to my shoulders. _

Yoruichi's paws began to shake, but then she heard Karin coming into her room from dinner, and she leapt out the open window.

She changed into a human form, and shook most of the way home. Whatever was coming involved Byakuya, but there could be any number of shinigami who attacked with blue energy.

And the second vision meant that whatever tragedy was on its way, their surveillance had not prevented it.

She felt it, the faint glimmer disappearing of a terrifyingly cold riatsu. It felt of tears. The kind that you shed when everything has gone numb, and they no longer have any meaning.

Then it disappeared, almost instantly.

But then, Gargantua are very hard to spot in the dark.

* * *

Ulquiorra just barely managed to catch Aizen before he and Gin turned in. 

"You're late."

"Apologies, I stayed until the absolute last moment, so that I could gather the maximum amount of information for you Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra told Aizen.

"You're forgiven then, did you observe anything useful?"

"Karin Kurosaki encountered the traitor Nell, however, she didn't seem to know what she was seeing, instead, she stood between her and a blast from the tenth division shinigami captain."

"She doesn't understand then, or at least not yet. The shinigami are keeping her in ignorance of the true nature of the situation. That on its own is useful."

"this will not be, they're keeping her under heavy guard."

"Aaah, but even the toughest defenses always have a chink, and the shinigami can't remain vigilant forever." Aizen nearly purred, wrapping an arm around Gin's waist. "Good work Ulquiorra, take a break for the day."

* * *

"PLEASE!!!! Nemu can't you come visit and rescue me?" Nanao was huddled off to the side of the living room in Orihime's house, hidden on the stairs. "They're INSANE!" 

Yachiru was bouncing on a beanbag watching some stupid movie. Orihime was explaining the plot in her own innocent fashion, Matsumoto was squealing. Something about "American Pie."

"See its all about a bunch of boys plotting to get a bunch of girls." Orihime explained.

"Oh! And they want the girls' Pie?" Yachiru clarified.

"yes, something like that." Deep blush on Orihime's part. "Since they haven't had a girl's Pie before, they want to know what it tastes like."

"HELP!!!!" Nanao pleaded with Nemu. "Can't your /Hellion/ father let you go for two days? One?"

"Sorry Nanao-chan, as many Vice Captains and Captains as possible have to remain behind, Kyoraku-taisho fell ill last night….."

"WHAT?????" Nanao demanded. "WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME????"

"Kurosaku-fukutaisho, Hisagi-fukutaisho, and Kyoraku-taisho are all with child. There's a plot to end Hisagi-fukutaisho's life as well…. "

"SHUNSUI'S WITH WHAAAATTTT????" Nanao shrieked.

"Glasses lady, what's wrong?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Nothing you need to bother with Yachiru." Nanao trembled. Shunsui? Pregnant? And sick? What had happened? Nanao had a brief flashback of the one time Shunsui had been on a patrol. He'd had to go for three days without alcohol, and had come back trembling because he'd been without it. "Alcohol…. makes him shake?" The consummate idiot.

"What is it Glasseslady?" Yachiru asked worriedly.

"Nothing Yachiru."

Nemu sighed into her end. "Nanao, I'm sorry you're stir crazy. But we can't weaken our command structure further. Whatever Yachiru's doing to….. wait a second, what was that?" She paused.

"Nanao, Zaraki speaking. Both the captains and lieutenants just got out of a joint meeting. If Yachiru is causing you trouble, threaten to dump any sugary foods in the house into the nearest dumpster. That almost /always/ ensures /instant/ obedience."

"The amount of sugar she eats on a daily basis, I'm surprised she doesn't go into insulin shock."

"What's insulin? And why does it shock?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Never you mind."

"Listen, Nemu has to go, her /master/ has called her." Zaraki sighed heavily and closed the phone.

Nemu took the offered phone. "Good evening Zaraki taisho."

As they walked home, Izuru thought about the meeting.

* * *

**Earlier**

Work, or at least administrative duties, had been split up. Unohana had given her report on Shunsui's health first. "We currently have three administrative level OB cases." She'd reported. "To be entirely honest, Kyoraku-taisho's is the most worrying, as soon as the alcohol withdrawal has finished, and it should be completely gone by tomorrow, he'll need a special nutrient diet, as well as vitamins to bring his system up to stamina. As for Kurosaki-fukutaisho….." Ichigo had blushed. "The operation to preserve his human form in the living world was a success, he is out of danger. However, Fong-taisho, your report is disturbing."

Shuhei looked everywhere but at the rest of the room.

"We expected a threat to Hisagi-fukutaisho a lot sooner than this Unohana-taisho. And a far swifter action with a far more violent response." Soi Fong reported. "We have your division to thank for that. But we still don't know the direct source. No captain likes to think that there may be one in their division who could be so stupid as to attack an administrative level ranked shinigami, but there have been time's fair share of idiots."

"Yes, but what's being /done/?" Izuru's near panicked response had been.

Soi grinned. "We have plenty of shinigami families and new couples who need larger quarters. Some of them are very strong. And they come from every division. We have plenty of room to put them."

"Now, on the matter of the Arrancar tracking system, Kurosuchi taichou, Kurosuchi fukutaisho, have you had any progress? I want to be able to track Arrancar, and if at all possible the comings and goings of the traitor three down to the last strep."

"Work is proceeding at a steady pace, we had a blip earlier today during a test, but there were enough abnormalities, we think it may simply have been an abnormality in the energy field, it was in two places, but when we checked it with Arrancar sightings that day, only one Arrancar had been sighted, believed to be very weak in power, and it ran away into a wooded area where Hitsugaya Taichou was unable to track it."

Yamamoto mused. "Its entirely possible that some Arrancar were already present in Karakura town, unaffiliated with Aizen." He said no more on the matter.

"Now, coming up soon, is the graduation at the Shinigami Academy. I want you to have your displays and speeches ready in three days."

Ichigo gulped, he'd forgotten about that! His Bankai just had speed going for it! And his kidou would cause a disaster on whatever stage he was doing his part of the display on, if it worked at all. And forget the attack that Zangetsu had taught him, unless he fired upwards.

_Let someone else provide the Kidou._ Was Ogichi's simple solution._ I think the relevant concept is a "skeet shoot" where humans launch large orange discs into the air and try to shoot them. Why not have the Kuchiki girl shoot Kidou in the air, and use Zangetsu's training to try and hit them?_

_Its an idea. It saves you being embarrassed._ Zangetsu pointed out.

Ichigo tried to catch Ukitake's eye, to let him know that he had an idea, but no, the angle was wrong for him to see.

"Kira fukutaisho, Hisagi fukutaisho, how are your divisions holding up?" Yamamoto sotaisho's expression was of genuine concern. "it can be a lot for a young couple can handle."

"We handle it." Kira said grimly.

Yamamoto sighed, as if that had not been his point. "I'm working on getting some help for you. You should be celebrating, not have a death threat out on you and two divisions riding on your individual shoulders. I hate to do this but…." He turned formally to the gathering. "I am formally proposing a plan, upon which I'll put forth a vote. I ask you to listen carefully to both my reasoning and my solution."

"We have three open Captaincies, and we are not likely to find replacements any time soon. All three divisions are either utterly demoralized, or near to it. We have three retired captains in the living world. Kurosaki Isshin has charisma going for him, Shihouin Yoruichi is a teacher par excellence, and Urahara Kisuke who's both inventive and brilliant in battle."

"Two ran from us and one was banished." Mayuri pointed out sharply. "Kurosaki Isshin allowed his sentiment to rule his actions, and his /son/ is the same." Ichigo was about ready to sputter a protest, when Ukitake's foot on his toes made him bite his tongue.

"Are you sure you want to insult /MY/ fukutaisho?" Ukitake asked amiably. But his doe eyes were filled with steel.

"I did not mean to offend. But a little bit of self control in a captain or a vice captain should be a given." He drawled coldly.

Ichigo knew full well what Mayuri was talking about with Isshin, but him? Ukitake once more put a gentle pressure on his toes. Ichigo resented it, but the message was clear, shut up.

"I was going to leave Kurosaki Isshin actually." Yamamoto said simply. "He has family to worry about, I would not ask him to leave two little girls behind with the possibility of Arrancar getting lose in Karakura. We can take advantage of the union between Hisagi Fukutaisho and Kira Fukutaisho. As they prepare for their child's arrival, they will spend time together normally. Why not have their divisions work together as one unit under one of the remaining two retired captains?"

There was, a totally and completely stunned silence. "Y…. Yamamoto sama…." It was hard to say which of the remaining taichou or fukutaisho were more stunned.

"It makes sense." Muttered Soi. "I'm feeling unorthadox enough to try it."

"You mean you'd rather simper over Yoruichi." Snickered Mayuri. "But this innovation of yours intrigues me Sotaisho. First the proud House of Fong opens their doors to the fire victims of the South Complex Fire last spring and those in protective…. Aherm…. Custody, and then you come up with a completely untried solution to our current leadership problem."

"I would rather not see another tragedy like what happened here with the renegade three captains." Unohana said quietly. "We must adapt, and do so before the first snowfall."

"I have matters to put forwards at the next captains meeting, but these are not to be discussed in front of a lieutenant. However, we currently have no chamber of Fourty Six to guide us, and I'm not sure that reforming them is the wisest idea." Yamamoto mused.

"BUT SIR!" Komamura sputtered. "That's one of our most important…."

"It was an important governing body. Until it was wiped out. The forensics department of Division 12. Kurosuchi Taichou, how long did they determine it took to slaughter the entire council?" He asked gravely.

"One minute." Kurosuchi Taichou growled. "Especially considering that they do /not/ carry their zanpakuto on their persons, they could not use Kidou in the close confines of their chamber without bringing the building down on their heads, and most of them were very, very old in physical form."

"I did a majority of the autopsies on their remains." Unohana shook her head. "Kurosuchi Taichou and I are /still/ in disagreement on how they died. My theory was some sort of Kidou that killed or stunned them all in one flash. Then mangled the bodies post mortem to be sure the job was done."

"My opinion was that the three of them used Shunpo, combined with the powers of Aizen's zanpakuto, to slaughter them." Mayuri added his opinion. "Either would have taken seconds."

"But by either method, rigor had them all bent over their desks or fallen over in their chairs." Unohana concluded. "And they had been there for days."

"And we didn't notice until we lost a fukutaisho. Hinamori Momo, while stable, is permanently disabled. The manner in which is the most abhorrent possible. Let us be clear, ladies, gentlemen, I would much rather prevent a division with no leader from being wiped out than stick with protocol. We have no choice other than to completely change tactics, and might I remind you, that Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen very likely planned to weaken their divisions in preparation for their attack."

There was silence, as the reduced numbers of captains and vice captains present looked stunned or ill for a moment. Ichigo spoke at last. "There's a phrase from an old movie in the Living World. "From Russia, with love." It was originally the title of the story, but after awhile it came to mean, if you're going to leave a situation, and you /really/ hate the person or people involved you're going to want to do as much damage as possible on your way out. I agree with the sotaisho, Aizen likely wanted to demolish all three affected divisions. You'll notice he has /ten/ Espada and not /thirteen./"

Yamamoto nodded, a glimmer of approval in his eye. Ichigo realized that the Sotaisho likely had the same observation. "Quite a unique way of saying it yes, but because of the current circumstances, that have decimated about fifty percent of our leadership, I, the Stealth Force and the Kidou Development have both agreed with me, we will not be reforming the Chamber of Forty Six. Discussion of restructure will be put to the captains and acting captains at the upcoming Esbat Festival."

"My proposal, as to the matter of the third, ninth, and fifth divisions is thus. Ask Urahara taichou if he will assist in the training of the fifth division. They need healing, and strength, if they are to be ready for the Winter War. I also propose, that the third and ninth divisions be condensed temporarily, until new captains and if possible, vice captains, can be found. If possible, I want to ask Shihouin Yoruichi if she will return to lead the combination."

"Captains, I am passing around a note pad, each sheet of which has a blank for each of the two captain positions discussed. The matter of the necessity for government restructure, is, by concensus, already decided between myself, the Stealth Forces, and the Kidou Development office. We will /all/ determine the /manner/ of restructure at the Esbat. /That/ is a right I will give you. For voting; you will write, a yes, no, or abstain. Vice captains, you will have the same, turn around. I do not want your taichou's decisions influencing yours."

"And those who are not present?" Just to be contrary, Kurosuchi Mayuri had opened his damned big mouth again.

For once, someone else was in agreement. "Old man?" Zaraki asked.

"Messangers are being sent to the absent captains and vice captains explaining the matters that are and are not up for vote. They have one week, to send in a yes, no or abstain. After which, their votes will be labled absent, and not counted." The pad was already being passed around, and Ichigo turned his back, standing straight and tall. He already knew what he would vote. Yoruichi and Kisuke would both get his vote, though he doubted Kisuke would wish to return, because of his father, he knew that Yoruichi had family here, or he assumed she did. She was from a clan wasn't she?

"Alright." The sotaisho sorted piles at last. He took a tally. Chojiro pushed a blackboard in, and he took up a piece of chalk and made chart. The columns were labled SY and UK. The rows were labled Taichou and Fukutaichou. "Votes from the captains are in. For Shihouin Yoruichi. We have out of seven present taichou, six yes votes, and one no."

Soi Fong glared accusatorily at Mayuri.

"On the matter of Urahara Kisuke, we have unanimous." Yamamoto nodded firmly.

Mayuri smirked, satisfied immensely at being able to support his former sensei.

"Now. Vice Captains, step forwards."

Ichigo did as he was bid, and found that he and the other seconds were far more numerous. Ichigo totaled nine, Chojiro, Omoeda, Kira, Isane, Renji, Tetsumon, Hisagi, Nemu, and himself.

When the pad came around, and he took his sheet, despite the fact that he was dubious about Urahara's wish to return, he took a chance and marked yes. After all, old hat and clogs had brought back his powers, saved his life countless times, and he was as clever as a fox. And if his father loved him, then that was brownie points.

Of Yoruichi there was no doubt. She'd guided him through multiple /hells/ of a campaign. She'd helped him reach Bankai. She'd taught him, Byakuya (bless the bastard), Soi Fong, and who knew how many others had benefited from her teaching. She was tough, but she was fair, and she was caring. She drove herself to the limit and beyond.

When the votes were collected, the results were mixed. "We have, of nine, five yes votes for Urahara Kisuke, four abstains, and no vetos."

Not surprising. Ichigo realized that the Lieutenants present, aside from himself and Renji, would have had little contact with Urahara. Kira would have placed his vote out of faith in Kisuke's reputation, and compassion for Momo's division, for whom he'd have wanted a strong leader to bring things back together. Nemu would have likely heard a lot about him from her father. But the final vote? Ah well, let it be a mystery.

"We have, of nine present, seven yes votes for Shihouin Yoruichi, two abstains, and no vetos."

Ichigo knew that Renji would also have gone for. Hisagi and Kira had both known Momo, in recognition of her sacrifice, they would both have voted in her favor. Perhaps Nemu would, also, have voted in favor, maybe to get somebody, somewhere in the captaincy, who would defend her. Uryu had told Ichigo of Mayuri's view of Nemu. He thought that because he had created her, he could harm her, he could kill her, he could provide or deny any number of advancements, opportunities and promotions. And while he called her his "daughter", he did so /only/ to claim control over her and inflate his ego.

"So far, for Urahara Kisuke, we have twelve out of sixteen votes in favor. For Shihouin Yoruichi, we have thirteen out of sixteen present in favor."

"Very well then, we will have a brief recess, and then the vice captains are dismissed." The Sotaisho looked around. Of the captains, they had Soi Fong, of Division 2 and representing intelligence and the Stealth Force. They had their Medical Division well staffed, well stocked, and strong. Their technological division, 12 was growing, though he was unsure of Mayuri Kurosuchi's stability or reliability, he could hold his own in a fight. Their heavy hitters in Division 11 were training near constantly. The eighth division was only temporarily disabled, though he would have liked Kyoraku's sense of humor present. The seventh division was very consistent, Komamura's sense of fairness, and his brawny form, ensured both discipline, and a good fighter in melee combat. He had also trained his vice captain Iba Tetsumon to be a good, steady, second with a good sense of courtesy and formality. When Byakuya returned, he would find the Sixth division in good order. Hitsugaya was becoming stronger and stronger, if he could immobilize Aizen's current sixth espada. And Matsumoto may very well break through to bankai very soon, at the rate she was gaining in strength. And now that his health had stabilized, Ukitake Jyoushiro was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

Kira had a sense of trepidation, especially when Ikkaku and Yumichika moved to escort him and Shuhei home, but he had to leave. "We're going back to the Living world tomorrow, so we thought we'd say goodbye." 

When the captains returned, Yamamoto nodded to them all. "That was not the only matter I wished to discuss, there /is/ a matter we can partially solve, and deal with, now."

"Oh?" Mayuri Kurosuchi was still, likely, spinning from the whirlwind of voting.

"I'm taking nominations for Vice Captain Qualification. If any of you have a Seat to nominate for Vice Captain, please step forward, and say their name now." The Qualification, it meant that they were qualified for vice captain, and if, for whatever reason there was an opening for a new Vice Captain anywhere, the person who had made Qualification was or could be reassigned.

Ukitake was the first to stand. "I nominate Kuchiki Rukia for Vice Captaincy Qualification. As well as Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Very well, any other qualifications?"

"I nominate Ayasegawa Yumichika for Vice Captaincy Qualification." Zaraki's deep voice growled.

Mayuri cackled, "The fruitcake?" He demanded. "And Kurosaki's already a vice captain!"

"Temporary vice captain, he has not yet been qualified, which means that after his assigned term is up, he cannot become a vice captain anywhere unless he is voted into the qualification pool. I would rather have him in the pool before he dies, years down the road. There is no doubt he will join us when that happens, I would rather he has a place, and an option, to come back to."

"That fruitcake has returned from every battle he's been in without a /single/ scratch since he made Shikai!" Zaraki defended.

"I have never had to treat him for battle wounds." Agreed Unohana. "He seems to have the devil's luck, as the humans say."

"There's no such thing as luck." Kurosuchi grumbled. "However, if he's got a hidden skill, or if he's strong enough somehow not to be seriously injured, then I have no worries about his battle skills. However, his leadership ability?"

"He may act narcissistic and self absorbed, but he also, out of all the folk in my division, has the greatest capacity for kindness, and I have never seen him leave an officer behind. He has the patience for paperwork and administrative duties as well. Something that /I/ can't claim." Zaraki grumbled.

"Then you shouldn't have slaughtered the prior 11th division captain in front of the requisite one hundred division members." Quipped Mayuri. "However, if you are sure of his leadership capability, then I have no protests."

"Sir, I also have a candidate I would like to discuss." Soi Fong spoke up. "I put forth Fong Lee for nomination for Vice Captaincy Qualification."

"THAT BOY????" Kurosuchi demanded. "Surely you jest. He knows his sciences…."

"And basic swordplay…" mused Zaraki.

"And he has a good sense of integrity and loyalty….." Komamura acknowledged.

"He is far too YOUNG!!!" Kurosuchi insisted. He was likely to oppose any nominations coming from the Fong family for quite awhile, if only to spite Soi for supporting Yoruichi's return.

"Which is why I wanted to add him to the Qualification Pool, when he comes of age, he won't be wasted on the Stealth Force."

"Wasted hmm?" Kurosuchi mocked.

"You know the Fong family tradition, no matter what our skills and dreams are, we are sent, inflexibly to the Stealth Force. It is my belief that by forcing our people into the same place, regardless of aptitudes or skills, will work to their detriment, possibly resulting in their death. I've already lost three siblings in battle. I want something better for my younger brother."

"Out of seven present, for the qualification to be complete, he will need at least four votes. We have four nominations. If any of the captains not present have a candidate that they wish to put forward, they will do so at the next captains' meeting."

"Therefore, on the matter of Kuchiki, Rukia. I will have your comments and your votes."

"FOR!" Zaraki bellowed immediately. "She may be a member of the nobility, and I a Rukongai dog. But she's proved her guts. And she has something necessary for a warrior, serenity. She was fully prepared to die during the attempted coup de tat. That speaks to her courage and to her strength!"

"Abstain, I have little knowledge of Kuchiki Rukia, besides what I have been told."

"I am in favor. However, I would like to see her go through extra training prior to appointment. The potential is there, I believe." Unohana said pleasantly.

"I am in favor, she has the skill, the strength, and the spirit." Komamura growled, his vulpine muzzle was lifted, a mannerism indicating his approval.

Fong nodded. "FOR. Yoruichi-sempai has told me her skills, and she has the ability to deal with people. She doesn't quite have the steel I would want in a subordinate, but then again there's nothing steely about Omoaeda." She said wryly.

"I made her nomination, I must stand by her." Ukitake nodded, "For."

"And I am for as well." Yamamoto sotaisho said simply. "Therefore, the name Kuchiki Rukia will be added to the qualification pool."

"Now, Ayasegawa Yumichika!"

"I must stand, loyally, by my man. FOR!" Zaraki nodded.

"I am…. Intreagued. For, but let the record say that I had my doubts about his competency."

"I am for, I have every confidence that he won't let his assigned Captain down." Unohana said simply.

"I have no objections to someone who's been in Zaraki taichou's tutelage. FOR." Soi Fong said firmly.

"I have a few doubts of my own, but I understand that people can change over time." Ukitake taichou nodded. "I'll give him the chance. For."

Komamura paused. "He is far too selfish. Against."

Yamamoto sotaisho. "I am for. However, Komamura has brought up a valid concern. I am placing a note in his file for any possible captain to watch his behavior. Therefore, Ayasegawa Yumichika shall be added to the Vice Captain Qualification Pool."

"Fong Lee is next for consideration." Yamamoto Sotaisho said after a pause.

"Absolutely not." Komamura was, surprisingly, the first to veto. "I believe that he is far, far too young to be considered. I would recommend him for consideration in an increment of ten years."

"He knows his salt, but I agree with Komamura. The boy is too young. Ten years seems like a decent increment. He entered the academy at fourty. Abarai Renji made his vice captaincy at seventy and made Bankai fifteen years later." Mayuri Kurosuchi knew his fukutaisho apparently as well.

"I must vote for." Ukitake taichou growled, "I said before that people change over time. Add him to the pool, and wait for him to grow up."

"On that same argument, I vote for." Soi Fong said defiantly.

"The boy's not got it in him yet." Zaraki argued. "He needs a few decades on him in the thirteen before he's added to the pool against."

"I must, unfortunately, vote against." Unohana shook her head. "I'm not going to put a twenty six year old without in the line of fire against his will. If things get bad during the winter war we may need to activate our entire Qualification Pool."

"What I allow for one, I must allow for all, do not forget the last person on our list will also join us, hopefully decades down the road. I am for." Yamamoto Sotaisho. "We have, in favor of Fong Lee, three in favor, four against. Fong Lee's entry into the Vice Captain Entry Pool is denied."

Soi Fong looked sorrowful.

"We have, for the matter of voting, one last candidate for the Qualifying Pool. On the matter of Kurosaki Ichigo for the Vice Captain Qualifying Pool."

The vote from all six captains rang out in the meeting room. "FOR!"

"Then let the record show, that the vote to add Kurosaki Ichigo to the Vice Captain Qualification Pool was unanimous of the seven captains present. The voting ballots will be dispatched at dawn for Captains Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kuchiki Byakuya and Kyoraku Shunsui."

And then a yell went up from the new housing area.

* * *

Yamamoto could move fast, but not fast enough. Soi Fong was not the pupil of the Goddess of Flash for nothing. Zanpakuto released she flung herself headlong into a high velocity shunpo. He wasn't as fast, but Zaraki ran after her. Komamura paused, but he turned in another direction. Running just as quickly. Ukitake hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should follow. "I….." 

"You're a captain as well Ukitake…." Unohana was moving to follow, in case there were injuries.

"But I've been…."

"You /were/ sick. Don't overdo it, however….. as your healer I am giving you a clean bill of health, just don't overdo it." Unohana smiled.

That was all the impetus Ukitake needed, falling into a Shunpo. Yamamoto pulled in beside him. "Don't match your speed to mine, if you can go ahead, do so. Unohana, Kurosuchi, fall behind us and follow. If something has happened to those too, we need a medic, and a clever fighter in reserve."

Yamamoto was thinking of Unohana's medical expertise, and if whatever or whoever had targeted Kira and Hisagi /was/ fortunate enough to take out the captains in pursuit, or if they were fortunate enough to capture whomever had attacked them, Kurosuchi's zanpakuto could paralyze them to prevent an escape.

They found Shuhei clinging to a terrified Kira and Yumichika. Ikkaku had already gone off to look for the intruder. Ichigo's hands were clenched into fists as he stared into the door, opening and closing in barely contained rage. His jaw was clenched iron tight. Izuru's eyes were near murderous, and he pointed a silent index finger hatefully into the open apartment door.

If the belongings stored within had not been covered by a drop cloth, the red paint slopped, dumped, and brushed on the walls and floor would have ruined them. As it was, the furniture had been ruined. The mattress was alright though. It had been covered by plastic, and whoever it was hadn't felt like using their zanpakuto to slash it.

Yumichika's eyes were steel. "Ikkaku and Renji have already gone in pursuit. None of us were harmed, but we walked them home and opened the door to find /that./"

Ukitake arrived then with Yamamoto. "Where'd Komamura go to? We could have used his nose."

"I suspect we'll hear from him again." Yamamoto shook his head. "What happened?"

"We decided to walk Hisagi-fukutaisho home, sir, and we opened the door to his apartment and found that!" Ichigo growled. "Renji, Kira and Ikkaku checked it already, they wouldn't let us go in until they did. There's nobody there."

"Kira, Hisagi, you're both staying with me tonight." Soi Fong told them both.

"Hmmm…." Kurosuchi and Unohana had arrived in the interim. The Twelth Captain dipped up some of the red paint and rubbed it between his fingers before sniffing at it. "This type of paint is child's play to scrub off. We can have the walls clean by lunchtime tomorrow. I'll also have a special lock system put in. Nobody locks anything around here. Even I lock things in the twelfth division."

"Relax, for now, Hisagi-fukutaisho." Unohana assured him. "Fong-taisho, my zanpakuto could bring you home safely quite easily."

"I'll take care of them. Yumichika is more than capable of helping me." Soi turned to him to give his shoulder a squeeze.

Zaraki growled. "Yumichika, go with Soi fong for now. But do come back to the division when you're finished. I have something for you."

"Kurosaki fukutaisho, I'll send a Hell butterfly telling Renji you were gone, but I'd appreciate it if you would return home with me." Ukitake told Ichigo.

"Yes sir." Ichigo looked worriedly from the apartment to Kira and Hisagi.

Kurosuchi taichou clucked, then looked up. "Obey your taichou. We'll have the place cleaned up by Lunchtime tomorrow."

Ichigo opened his mouth again to protest.

"Need I repeat myself? Unless you've passed the correct qualifications for Forensic Science you have no skill to offer me in this matter." Kurosuchi growled. "You'd do better protecting yourself and your child."

"He's right Ichigo." Ukitake said gently. "Renji will start to worry about you if you go chasing after an intruder."

Ichigo sighed, and turned to follow Ukitake.

* * *

It took forever, or so it seemed, for Shuhei to reach the room Soi had set aside. Kira closed the door behind them, and Shuhei fell onto the bed and shook. "Shuhei!" Izuru bounced onto the mattress after him. 

Shuhei burrowed against his koi's scarred chest and whimpered. "Zuru…" He mumbled over and over again, clearly terrified. Izuru stroked his hair, his back, kissing every portion he could reach. And slowly, slowly, the trembling eased. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would somebody do that? That place… it was going to be our home… they ruined it… why would they want to kill me?" Shuhei's voice husked that last part out, barely audible. "N… normally I'd have charged off with Renji and Ikkaku, I'd have stood and fought!"

"Shuhei…" Izuru smiled, turning Shuhei onto his back, he stroked his koi's belly. "you loved Tousen, and this is all you have left of him, and you can't even tell him what's happened. And pregnancy, koibito, affects your moods. Your baby was telling you to stay safe, so that the two of you stay alive."

Shuhei nodded, sighing in relief. He was safe, for now. Izuru reached out, stroking Shuhei's chest. He hissed in surprise. "What was that?" He demanded.

Izuru chuckled. "A good sign." He tested the other nipple. Getting much the same response. "Even if you bottle feed the child he or she'll still need some nourishment from you."

"I'm not going to grow breasts am I?"

"No, they'll stay hidden under your skin." Izuru explained. "They only need to be used a couple of times. Remember when Rukia taught us about animals? The child needs antibodies, as well as some other nutrients it can't get from formula."

Shuhei nodded, then he giggled as Izuru's hands reached his belly. "It tickles!"

"You're firming up." Izuru stretched out beside his koi and stroked his belly.

Shuhei flushed. "Damn… my moods are changing aren't they?"

"Worried somebody's going to find out you aren't as much a tough guy as you'd like them to think you are?" Izuru teased, leaning over to kiss his koi.

Shuhei chuckled, leaning into the kiss. "It's a surprise love… I'm actually feeling alive. Even when terrified. When we're taught we're taught to suppress that terror in favor of being brave. We get out of touch with that part of us that feels for each other." He rolled onto his side and guided Izuru's arms around his waist.

Izuru took a breath, and then leaned in to kiss Shuhei again. He felt the other flush against him. Then he heard the husk from Shuhei, delayed, but undeniable, "The way I feel about you…" Shuhei pulled him into his arms. Their eyes met, brown smoldering against blue, begging. "…zuru." Shuhei murmured against his lovers lips.

"I know Shu-chan…" Izuru murmured as he obeyed his koi's silent plea.

* * *

Komamura seconded Iba as he pounded through the corridors of Seventh division. "Sir what?" 

The captain burst through the door of his eighteenth seat adjutant and grabbed him up by the collar. "What did you do?" He growled.

"Sir?" Iba demanded.

"Be quiet." Komamura snarled. "Iniki….." He growled at the African. "If I find you've harmed a hair on Hisagi's head, I'll /beg/ Yamamoto for the chance to eviscerate you on my own Bankai."

"Whatever makes you think I've done anything?" Iniki asked. "Tousen was my older brother, if anything I should be celebrating these rumors of a nephew ready to be born."

Komamura tossed him back down. Iniki was right. He had no proof that the current death threat was Iniki's doing. The only thing he had was that Iniki hated his brother for leaving them. Komamura's parting response was an outraged snarl as he took off for the first division at a lope. He had never had to deal with a possible hazard in his division. What sort of discipline /could/ he level against someone like Iniki? He should lay out his suspicions right now. But he had a hunch that further disturbances would come from his and the ninth division, where bitterness would be harbored against Tousen, who had been very close to both barracks, for leaving.

Iniki turned as his captain left, brooding darkly as he looked out at the stars. "Brother, you dishonor her. You don't deserve her memory, you don't deserve the sword you got, the rank you threw away, or to hear the star song that you hold so dear." He gripped his Zanpakuto angrily, and a soft creel could be heard in his room. A black shadow, avian in shape, glowing read eyes, a beak like a spear, talons of iron, hovered behind him. "What do you think, Sumizome?" There was a scchhhht noise, like claws, and a sillouette, a pair of claws, one on each hand, covered its hands.

There was a soft creel. _If that's what you want._

* * *

Notes: wooooooo spooky ending to a chapter. I think you can tell by now that Iniki's up to something. After all, what kind of officer hides that he's reached Shikai? That's grounds for a big time promotion within the division! 

And how is Byakuya going to react when he finds out that Rukia's qualified for Vice Captaincy? Ooooooh. Come the Esbat its going to be rank shuffle time!

Okay, so the chapter was long in coming! Was it worth it? Wasn't it worth it?


	20. Many, many 'what the hells' Byaryu snog

Notes: Okay, I need to refresh myself on who's where in what pregnancy. A question mark means that they may or may not have conceived at this point in the story, but they're either going to, might, or are trying to.

Ichigo- Two weeks five days

Shuhei- One month One Week

Shunsui-Two weeks four days

Gin-?

Urahara-?

Byakuya-?

The soundtrack for Memories of Nobody makes me cry… (whimper) I'm listening to "always be with me in mind" and my eyes are tearing up. I gotta have something wipe away these tears. Just…. Be sure to listen to it! Its so sweet!

ALRIGHT! DJ Kiyone crunk up the volume!!!

Kiyone: Aye aye Gwennie! (throws the remix for Number-One into heavy rotation) Huh? Hey Gwennie! Look who's hit the club floor!

Gwen: (peers down from the DJ booth) No frickin way, is that?

Kiyone: It's a Spikey Spike! Yachiru! Come on! Lets get a picture for the Woman's Association's next pinup calendar! I can see it now, 2007's Ryoka to Stalk! Bounty Hunter Spike of the Spaceship Beebop!

Yachiru: Yay!!!! (bounces down behind Kiyone to chase after Spike.) Hey Kiyone?

Kiyone: Hmmm?

Yachiru: Think Kenny would want to play with him?

Gwen???? Leeeetsss…. Not tell Kenny about this.

Yachiru: That's it! I'll go get Kenny! (scuttles off)

Gwen: (turns to Faye) Should we warn Spike?

Faye: Oh let's not! I want to see him get in trouble for once and not me!

* * *

Ichigo sighed, following Ukitake back to the thirteenth, "hey, I had an idea… well…. Zangetsu had an idea for what to do for the display."

"Oh?"

"His idea was to have Rukia shoot a kidou up into the air, and then have me shoot it with the getsuga tensho. For that matter, I could probably chase them with my bankai."

"Sounds like fun. Think you'll be in shape enough to practice?"

"As long as I take it easy."

"Well, be sure to drink a lot of water." Ukitake warned him. "Dehydration is a major danger to pregnant partners."

Ichigo nodded. "Goodnight."

* * *

Uryu clung to the bed, gasping and crying out his koi's name as he came. Byakuya swallowed with a low grunt, licking the last drop from the tip and pulling the blankets over him and his koi. "Gods, where did you learn to…" Uryu began.

"You learn a lot of things when you're in a noble family, just because I was in a straight union doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about gay sex." Byakuya murmured.

"I thought I was going to faint it felt so good." Uryu murmured.

Byakuya chuckled huskily. Then /his/ arousal became apparent, brushing against Uryu's thigh.

"Want me to take care of that?" Uryu offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Byakuya asked silkily.

Uryu leaned over to kiss his lover deeply, turning them over for him to top. Kissing Byakuya once more he moved his thigh against the erection, rubbing kneeding, at the same time his light, bow calloused hands caressed the other's abdomen, his chest, his nipples. Slowly he lowered himself between Byakuya's legs, dragging his own member against Byakuya's, grinding against him, holding his hands flat against the bed.

Byakuya gasped. "U… Uryu…" He bucked against the contact. "Gods take me…" He gasped as he was treated to another rub. "Uryu please…" He begged.

Uryu lowered his head gracefully into the hollow of Byakuya's neck, kissing, licking, nipping. "What about the charm?" He asked worriedly.

"Forget that thing… I'm clanhead, a captain, fully grown, and capable of raising an heir… eaah…" He gasped as Uryu's kisses licked their way along his jaw, nibbling the shell of his ear.

"My father would kill me." Uryu sighed and brought his hands into it, feathersoft touches, stroking the velvet length of his lover as he ground their hips. He pushed his head up under Byakuya's chin. "Humor me? Besides, I like taunting you." He purred as he stroked.

"Can you….hhmmn… at least speed up?" Byakuya asked hopefully.

"That I can do." Uryu purred, rubbing against every pressure point he could find. Kissing, stroking, tugging at his lover's erection. Carefully speeding up his movements, Uryu shifted his stance. Climbing onto Byakuya, Uryu placed his hands in Byakuya's and slowly pressed them into the bed. And he started grinding against Byakuya's hips, kissing, stroking his shoulders, his neck, his stomach.

Byakuya started moaning, thrusting back, Uryu felt Byakuya's body flushing and shaking. "Byakuya?" Uryu asked softly. He felt down the link, he was trembling with… pleasure? As he opened the link, he felt the sense of intimacy, of fulfillment that Byakuya got from Uryu. It fueled Uryu further, bringing his hands around his lover's waist, kissing and sucking on Byakuya's neck. Hickies? Forget explaining them!

And then Byakuya came, arms wrapping themselves around Uryu, "URYUUUU!!!!" It was funny, Byakuya never shouted, unless he was with Uryu, and in bed. And Uryu groaned, bringing his lips to his lover's and kissing as he too came, power coursing through their link.

They lay, gasping for breath, until Byakuya could speak. "That…. Uryu…. Mmm…"

"Hmm?"

"You have no excuse to be that talented." Byakuya chuckled, stroking his koi's hair.

"I'm a horny teenager, that's my excuse." Uryu grumbled as he curled up against Byakuya to sleep.

He was awakened the next morning by a fluttering shadow that sailed over his head and paced back and forth on Byakuya's cheek. A Hell Butterfly. "Hmm?" Byakuya groaned. "Whaaaaa…. First thing in the…. WHAAAAT???" The Hell Butterfly sailed backwards to land on the bedpost. "They didn't, I'm blocking that right…. Oh no, I can't vote in that case, relatives have to abstain……. If I find out that idiot put him up to this….. yes in favor of both…."

Uryu sat up, bleary eyed. "What the hell?"

"There was a captains and vice captains meeting last night. Joint. That's rare. They want to put Yoruichi and Urahara in charge of ninth, third and fifth divisions. Then the vice captains were dimissed, and the captains voted on four new additions to the Vice Captain's qualification pool." Byakuya explained as he dashed for his clothes. This was the only time anybody had ever seen him flustered. "They voted in Ichigo, Yumichika and Rukia."

"Wait, Ichigo's already a…"

"Only temporary. Once that's done he'd have needed to qualify first. Now, when he dies, he'll have something to look forwards to."

"Aaaah, and how does somebody get chosen from this pool?" Uryu asked curiously.

"Their personality has to complement the captain they're assigned to…"

"I see, then wouldn't you rather /celebrate/ this? Why are you so flustered." Uryu pulled Byakuya over to the bed. "Come on, I don't have school, why don't you come back to bed?"

Byakuya sighed. "You're right, she's earned the right to have her name in there." He sighed, returning to bed and before curling up with his koi he beckoned to the Hell butterfly, whispering to it his votes. The creature flew off, bringing its message back to the first division.

* * *

And you can be sure thirteenth was celebrating.

Rukia was sound asleep in her lovely spacious room when the Hell butterfly landed on her nose. "Hmmm? What is it?" She groaned, opening one eye as the Hell butterfly whispered its notification. "WHAT?????" She demanded, sitting straight up in bed. "WHAT?????" Rukia got up, nearly throwing on her clothes and pelting down the hall. She beat on Ichigo's door. "YOU! ICHIGO KUROSAKI GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" The hell butterfly fluttered after her, they weren't supposed to leave until they'd been dismissed.

Ichigo was half dressed, eyes almost squeezed shut from lack of sleep. "Whhhaaaa?"

Rukia growled. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU???"

"With what?" He grunted, bleary eyed.

The hell butterfly sailed through the window and made a beeline for Ichigo. "WHAT THE HELLL???" He demanded as soon as it made its report. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????"

* * *

In the eleventh division, Yumichika was curled up with Ikkaku, one more day until they could move into their new home. The butterfly landed on the very tip of one of the feathers on Yumichika's face. Yumichika's face twitched, twitch, twitch, twitch! He opened one eye. "Hnnnng?"

"Chika?" Ikkaku murmured.

Yumichika opened two eyes. "What is it?" He asked the Hell butterfly.

The message was delivered. "WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" Yumichika sat straight up in bed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I MADE THE QUALIFICATION POOL!!!!!?????"

"YOU MADE THE WHAT????" Ikkaku was wide awake now.

Yumichika offered the Hell Butterfly to Ikkaku. "Listen to it!"

Ikkaku paled. "You made the vice captain qualification pool? Congratulations." He grimaced.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Ikkaku! I swear!" Yumichika protested. "I know you wanted to keep……"

"Yeah, I kept my real skill level secret. Don't worry about it Yumichika. Its my durn fault. Its your opportunity. There's nothing to forgive. Enjoy it love."

"I don't want to leave you." Yumichika whimpered, snuggling against Ikkaku.

"Yumichika. We'll be /living/ together silly." Ikkaku chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yumichika. "HMmmm….. love, lie back and relax."

* * *

Uryu, by then, was lip locked with Byakuya. The captain had nearly tackled him to the bed in joy. Uryu's fingers scissored inside of his lover, stroking, caressing his prostate. Byakuya let out an almost girly cry. "Uryu! Uryu!"

Uryu kissed his lover, joy coursing through him from the link as he positioned himself outside of Byakuya's entrance. He thrust slowly in, sliding his way inside. He lifted Byakuya's legs to his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Mmmhhmm….." Byakuya nodded, looking lovingly up at his koi.

Uryu felt his stomach do backflips, landing right in his abdomen. He could feel the anticipation in Byakuya's heart, his trust, his love, and every ounce of passion he otherwise hid to the world. He began to thrust, deeply, lovingly.

"Uuuuug……" Byakuya groaned in pleasure, taking a firm grip on the sheets. Mmm….. you feel so good…… Byakuya grunted.

It was as if a wave of love and lust was being bounced back and forth between them. Uryu soon started sweating, panting, deliberately hitting around the edges of his lover's prostate. His body began to heat up, sweaty hands reaching down to squeeze and massage at his koi's ass. Byakuya gasped, legs twitching against his shoulders. "That's good….. so good….."

Uryu chuckled, the heat of his lover throwing him into a haze of pleasure as he finally gave in, hitting Byakuya's prostate. The other moaned, bucking against him. The movement… and then he felt Byakuya squeezing down on him, purposefully, pulsing around him. He whimpered in pleasure.

It was as if a bubble of energy, space and time had surrounded them. Uryu sensed it, that his lover wanted to prolong the experience as long as possible. I'll hold on, as long as I can love……

……you're incredible. Byakuya gasped into his mind.

Uryu continued his kneeding, rubbing. He could feel it, Byakuya was sensitive there. He let out another moan. Byakuya writhed and bucked. I'm…. close….

I have you….. I have you…. Uryu assured him.

Byakuya howled in pleasure, "URYUUUU!" The bellow was loud, like an animal.

Uryu groaaaned. "Byakuya…. My darling Byakuya!" He shot like a rocket into his lover.

And the bubble burst, Uryu gasped, soaked in sweat. "Bya…kuya…… gah…." He pulled out, collapsing across Byakuya.

Then he noticed there was no charm sliding back and forth between their sweat soaked bodies. He growled, bopping Byakuya gently upside the head. "You little minx, koi, you were so dead set on 'celebrating'…. Did you forget the charm on purpose or were you just too excited?"

"I was that excited." Byakuya smiled tiredly, leaning up to kiss Uryu. Uryu could tell it was a lie, but he was too hot and tired to argue.

* * *

Shuhei groaned, woken up unhappily by a /very/ upset stomach. And this time, his guards had not shown him where the bathroom was. He got up, swooning helplessly and hauled on his pants, holding them on with one hand. He staggered down the hall, looking for the bathroom and tripped.

And then he couldn't hold it down. He threw up, struggling to his feet. "Mmmm….." He whined.

Kira scooped him up. "Koi…" He rubbed Shuhei's back, supporting him. A glass of water was offered him. "This way, sorry." He called out. "SOI!"

"Oh dear." Servants moved to clean up.

"No." Kira took the rag and bent down. "Shuhei, go and lie down."

"You don't have to…."

"I'm your mate, I take care of you. Go lie down until your stomach settles." Kira said gently.

Soi waited until Shuhei was gone. "You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do." Kira replied. "I'm his mate. He shouldn't have to clean up his own vomit when he's pregnant and under the stress he is."

"You shouldn't coddle him." Soi sighed. "You're used to being uke right? You're viewing this as a role reversal and taking it far too seriously. Take this from somebody who prefers being femme (1)/we/ are used to being the one protected. They're just as used to being the protector. So while he may be grateful for the protection, he's used to being the protector, it's a sting to his pride if you take this too far. To make a long story short, you're being over protective."

Kira looked up at her, startled. "You?"

"I had a crush on Yoruichi for the longest time. I didn't find out until the Rukia incident that she reciprocated, she simply wanted me to grow. I guess she thought of me as being too dependant, and wanted me to learn to be myself rather than running in her shadow. Whatever the reason, we didn't get to see each other again."

Kira sighed. That was a depressing thought.

"Look, why don't you go spend time with him. I'll have the servants finish…"

"No." Kira replied simply as he continued cleaning.

Soi left him alone, and Kira finished the mess, and returned to their room to find Shuhei eating breakfast. "Izuru…"

"At least you're keeping up your appetite." Kira said cheerfully.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you…."

"You don't /ever/ have to say sorry." Izuru growled. "You're my mate, and I love you, you /never/ have to be sorry!"

"Izuru…" Shuhei looked helplessly at Kira. And suddenly he didn't see the vulnerable shy blonde mate anymore. He saw somebody who'd grown far stronger than he'd expected. He could depend on Kira for help.

And then something was amiss. Or odd. Something fluttered in his gut. He gasped, eyes widening. And there it was again. "Zuru?" He blinked in surprise. "Izuru!" He got an almost goofy grin on his face and tugged his mate over, placing his hand on his abdomen. "See?" There was that fluttering again. "She's kicking!"

"What makes you think it's a she?"

"Iunno… it feels like a girl…"

"Huh…. You know…. I think Unohana said something about being able to sense gender after awhile. Maybe it is a girl." Izuru chuckled, pulling Shuhei into his arms and giving him a kiss.

* * *

Shunsui sighed, slowly waking up. And then his stomach jarred him awake, he couldn't bolt upright, because Ukitake was curled up on top of him, and he was to weak to throw him off. Shunsui had to slither. He, like Shuhei before him, wasn't able to make it, and ended up falling on his face and emptying his guts in the lake water. "Oh no…." He moaned.

"Shu… shunsui!" Ukitake cried in alarm. "You're not shaking anymore?"

"I'm tired, but I can stand and I'm not shaking." Shunsui confirmed. "But kami-sama's, feed me!!"

Ukitake laughed. "That I can do koi, that I can do."

* * *

In the living world Urahara lifted himself from the toilet. "Uuug…. This isn't Tessai's cooking this time." He muttered, trying to rinse his mouth out with the mouthwash by the skink.

He paused, musing over the last couple of weeks. He was certain that Aizen knew about Karin by now, and was watching for a chink in their defenses.

And one more loss to their defenses here, and it was very likely that they wouldn't be able to resist when the Arrancar returned next. Even with Uryu's abilities recently restored there was no guarantee that they could win a fight.

He went to the lab, locked the door. He searched the drawers, knowing exactly what he had to do. And he didn't need a medic to know what was likely causing his stomach to turn on him, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

There, the crystal. Urahara focused his energy into it, squeezing the polished stone in his hand. Yeah, there it was, the exact faint blue reaction indicating a pregnancy. He groaned, almost throwing himself down into a chair. He didn't /need/ this right now!!

Next, Urahara slipped off his shirt, digging for the gel he needed. Another thing on hand. He kept an ultrasound machine to check his work on gigai as well as to help him treat injuries. He'd made a few adjustments. After applying the necessary gel, hissing at the cooling sensation on his skin, he started up the machine with an increasing sense of irritation.

He sat back on the table and started moving the piece over his skin. The results started scrolling. "A week and three days."

"Boss?" Nova, he'd forgotten. "What's a week and three days?"

"Its nothing Nova." Urahara got a towel to clean himself off.

"He got you pregnant didn't he, Isshin-san did I mean."

"Don't tell him Nova. Let me puzzle this out." Urahara told him.

"If somebody asks where you were, you were looking for the pepto bismol." Nova muttered, turning over in the hospital bed.

Urahara went out for awhile, walking the streets thoughtfully with his cane. He kept his head down and he thought about what was going on.

Aizen had to have known about Karin by now. There was no way he couldn't. It was simply a matter of waiting and watching. He was going to wait until their defenses started to crumble. Some wit had once commented that from the time the cherry blossoms came out until the leaves turned to flame shinigami turned into rabbits and screwed like it. Aizen was likely waiting for the shinigami currently in the living world to either get lax in their defenses and return to help shore up the command vacancies in the Soul Society, or to get each other pregnant, cutting the remaining fighters in half.

That said, it was only a matter of time before the scales fell over and Aizen decided it was a good idea to attack.

He had two choices, he could tell Isshin immediately and be taken out of the picture, right when he was most needed, or he could keep it silent, just a little longer and be able to be of some help. His one advantage was that the Arrancar were, mostly, arrogant and stupid. They didn't think of him as a threat. He would have to exploit that, invent something powerful to act as a shield, or a reflector. Maybe he should look at the readings he'd gotten on Orihime.

Yes, for now he had to suffer in silence. He'd rather Isshin have three kids and one half sibling on the way, then only two and a half sibling on the way. It hurt him that he had to hide this from his mate, but that was the only way he'd be allowed to stay in the fight.

* * *

A Femme is the lesbian and American equivalent of the uke in a yaoi relationship. Not all bottom lesbians like to be called femme however, and one should be careful how one uses the term in conversation. 


	21. Omen Looming

Note: (grins) Lookit what I gots! It's the Ultimate Gay Sex Guide! It has /photographs/ detailing different positions for man secks, as well as instructions for cruising and dating, maintaining a relationship, and all these lovely things that might go wrong. Its published by DK. And yes, I said that right, it uses /photographs/ instead of drawings.

My progress through…

Bleach- Episode 143

Naruto Shippuden- Episode 30

Cowboy Bebop- Session 14 (tonight)

* * *

Shinigami Pregnancy Report… 

Ichigo- Three weeks Two days

Shuhei- 5 Weeks 4 days

Shunsui-Three weeks 1 day

Gin-?

Urahara- 2 Weeks

Byakuya-?

* * *

The next four days saw business as usual, but moving at a rapid pace. 

Shuhei felt his baby kick more and more, his appetite increased, his new home was fixed and Kurosuchi was more than happy, even smug to install one of his new electronic locks on the door.

Ichigo and Rukia worked on their display for the academy graduation. Ichigo could now chase kidou into the air and slash them down. Ukitake watched the pair practice most of the time they did.

Shunsui started developing the most bizarre tastes. And while Unohana said the food cravings for things like frozen raspberries with maple syrup; or something Ichigo called pizza with chocolate chips on top, were showing up early, she guessed that it was due to the withdrawal using up nutrients and energy early on.

Yumichika and Ikkaku unpacked their things and returned to the Living World to assist in its defenses. Their apartment was locked also.

Komamura brought his concerns to Yamamoto sotaisho. But since he didn't have any evidence, Yamamoto kept Iniki under surveillance. He couldn't do anything more. And as if the man knew he was being watched, he showed no sign of hostility. Soi Fong sent some of her smaller officers, ones with long ears and the ability to keep their heads down.

Urahara got more and more depressed as the days went by. Four kids not three, four kids not three kept moving through his mind. He worked on several inventions, a portable shield among them. He had to come up with something to give him an edge in a fight.

* * *

Karin, Jinta, Ururu, Yuzu, and Yachiru were becoming fond friends. Yachiru was enjoying something she'd never had, a childhood, play, friends that she could just be friends with. That were at the very least as old as she looked! What good was having friends like Ikkaku or Yachiru if they were a lower rank? That meant she had power over them. Why should she have power over a friend? That wasn't good. And Kenny was her commanding officer, even if he was like a father to her and a good friend, it wasn't the same as making up for something she'd never had. 

But she noticed a growing shadow in Karin's eyes. The black orbs clouding deeper and losing their sparkle, so after school Yachiru turned to Karin. "Hey Karin-chan?" Yachiru asked worriedly.

"Hmm? What is it Yachiru?" The other three were waiting for them to follow them to the Shoten to play.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Jinta asked.

"We'll catch up later." Karin told him.

They walked in quiet to the river. But then, when they'd sat, Yachiru spoke at last. "Karin…. Your eyes are all dark…. Why?"

Karin's eyes widened. "Dark? What do you mean?" She forced a smile.

"Dark…. Like something came and took all the light away. Like your world turned to black." Yachiru said quietly. It was the same sort of tone she used to console Kenpachi when he got depressed.

Karin drooped. "Since I was little, I had a strong affinity for spirits. I didn't just see them, I sensed them. The stronger they were, the more alert I became, the more I was able to sense them. Their spiritual power gave me headaches, one hollow even had me in bed with a fever.

"Then…. Lately, I've been dreaming…. Horrible dreams about bad things coming…. People fighting…. And I can feel the sensation of being stabbed…. A snake hissing in my ear…… and now, they've started in the daytime now….. I can touch something, or I smell something…. Or I see something…. And it sets off a vision……"

Karin looked out over the river, looking out at the sky. "I feel it…… I know something's coming, and that I won't survive it…… and I think that and I get scared… I get frightened because the people I'd leave behind will need me…… because I'm going into the unknown and I won't be able to take care of them…… I saw Yuzu when my mom died…… I saw Ichigo's smiles burn to a cinder and his face freeze to ice and my dad act all crazy because he wanted to get rid of Yuzu's tears and bring Ichigo's smiles back."

Yachiru didn't know what to say to that. She wrapped her arms around Karin and snuggled against her, and she said softly. "Karin…… the soul reapers will come for you…… it'll be okay……"

"No…… no it won't. Yachiru…… its not just me…… I can feel it…… this is bigger than myself…… I know I won't be the only one hurt by this……I can feel it……" Karin shivered in Yachiru's arms, crying softly.

Yachiru nuzzled her. "Karin……"

"I'm sorry Yachiru…… I shouldn't drag you into it……"

"no…… its okay……" Yachiru murmured. She was looking at Karin, thinking what she could do to protect her friend.

But all she could see was red.

All she could do was tremble.

* * *

Ukitake looked out at the new graduate class. "I am pleased to meet all of you. The thirteenth company has been known throughout seireitei over the centuries as being forthright, honest, and impartial. While normally, I would take the stage with Kiyone and Sentarou; two bright minds have come up with something new this year, combining two major facets of Soul Reaper combat, and bringing team work and fighting spirit to our sky. Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia have put together a display for us." 

Rukia crouched on the stage, and Ichigo had Tensa Zangetsu in hand and a manic grin on his face, down on one knee in a sprinter's crouch.

Rukia looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Rukia raised her hands and called out the kido, the energy shooting into the sky. She didn't use the incantation, technically you didn't need to.

"PALE FIRE CRASH!" Before the third word was begun, Ichigo disappeared, into the sky. He was so fast it was as if he had teleported. Tensa Zangetsu split and scattered the energy from the kidou, creating a scatter of blue sparkling energy.

"SHOT OF RED FIRE!!!" KABOOM!

Red sparkles, like fireworks, leapt up and shattered like glass, scattering over the onlookers, who gasped, watching with nothing but awe.

"TWIN LOTUS BLUEFIRE CRASH DOWN!!!" Two rolling blue orbs of phantom fire… Ichigo charged right into them with a fierce cry of carnal joy. They shattered like glass beneath Tensa Zangetsu's blade, and the old man hummed with pleasure.

Ichigo was having fun, and despite his condition he didn't tire. In fact, he felt uplifted, ecstatic. And then there it was. Rukia made the hand motion, very subtle, a slanting of her fingers followed by the turning of her hand to a vertical angle. Her left hand, as she'd been using her right as the dominant hand this whole time.

Rukia roared from below, "SPRINKLED ON THE BONES OF THE BEAST! SHARP TOWER, RED CRYSTAL, STEEL RING. MOVE AND BECOME THE WIND, STOP AND BECOME THE CALM. THE SOUND OF WARRING SPEARS FILLS THE EMPTY CASTLE! THUNDER ROAR CANNON!!!!!!!!!!" Thunder Roar Cannon, according to Rukia, was one of the most destructive, and also one of the most difficult, Kidou to master. It was perfect for the ending to an airshow like the one they were planning.

Ichigo went into a spin, falling in preparation of not only blasting the wave of lightning away, but also to land.

He focused, creating a capsule of riatsu to protect him. Then he fell into a blinding blaze of golden.

Like a drill, the lightning shattered, scattering gold sparkles of lifeforce energy over the entire arena and part of the surrounding Seireitei. The bloom was visible all the way from Yamamoto's tower, where the old man watched the display with a smile.

Ichigo landed with style, his left foot sweeping in a wide half circle as he landed in a crouch in the exact spot he had before.

* * *

Shunsui chuckled, Ukitake bowed and said thank you to the crowd. "Well koi." Shunsui said as his lover came off the stage. "you promised me that grilling place for dinner." 

Ukitake laughed.

Renji was ecstatic as he scooped Ichigo and Rukia up into his arms. "WOW!!!! YOU TWO THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!!!!"

"Heh… thanks…." Ichigo was being squeezed just a little too tight, but he managed to reach Renji's cheek to give him a kiss.

"We practiced our butts off." Rukia kicked Renji away.

"UUURRRFFFF!" Renji fell over laughing.

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggoooooooooooooo!" Kiyone and Sentarou jumped Rukia and Ichigo in a pile of giggling soul reapers. And seeing as Rukia was already on top of Renji, one vice captain of sixth division was thoroughly smooooshed.

"That was the best display we've had in fifty years!!!!!" Kiyone yelled.

"You had them in the palm of your hand! They were cheering themselves hoarse!!!" Sentarou added.

"I could barely see you move!!!"

"I don't think I've ever seen anybody move that fast!!!!"

Ichigo was flat on his back, smooshed between Renji and Rukia and being tickled by Kiyone and Sentarou until the five of them settled down and giggling turned to chuckling. Chuckling turned to big grins. They were finished.

"Come on, I know a dongo shop in the north rukon 1 that makes the best sweets!" Kiyone pulled Ichigo and Rukia up. "Come on! Sentarou! Abarai-san! Come on!"

* * *

Urahara looked up from the workbench. The two wristbands, made of pure jade and melted with coppery colored netting, holes for the fingers, a web of jade and copper covering the backs of his hands, the palms had a ring across them with copper mesh stretched across, and the knuckles were protected. 

He backed off from the workbench and clapped his hands together, then rubbed the jade circles together. Green sparks of energy shot from the friction. He turned his projecting palm outwards.

A bolt of green energy went out the window.

Urahara clapped his hands together again, rubbing the rings together. The jade flowed with the copper. He spread his hands, and a bubble of green and copper energy encircled him. "It will have to do. There isn't much time."

* * *

Tousen fell to his knees, panting in the vaizard's training ground. Shinji hit the stopwatch. "Ten minutes. You've got incredible stamina for a blind man." 

Tousen's throat was dry enough to be painful, "I have, incredible motivation. I owe a blood debt." He knew what was coming. That wonderfully strong and vibrant voice. Aizen was going to silence it because of him. Aizen had pulled the wool over eyes that already couldn't see. Instead of a better world, Aizen been planning one as barren as Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo had animals, it had the hollows, it had arrancar even.

What Aizen was planning had no life. It was a wasteland.

* * *

Byakuya and Uryu were practicing by the riverbank as the sun went down. Byakuya send senbonzakura to trade arrows with Uryu. "You move wonderfully fast." Byakuya murmured. 

Uryu grinned. "You're pretty good yourself! And you look so hot fighting without your shirt like that."

Byakuya smiled. But then he did something that Byakuya never did.

Byakuya tripped.

"BYA-CHAN!" Uryu cried.

Byakuya slowly got to his feet, rubbing his head. "What was that about?"

"Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai…. I don't know what happened. I just felt a twinge in my stomach, and then I felt so lightheaded and weak."

"I'll get you home then, make you something good and hearty." Uryu said with a smile.

"Thank you." Byakuya smiled warmly at Uryu.

* * *

The sun was down, and the stars singing to the darkness as Nell bounced through the city. "Karin-than ith around here thomewhere! Maybe the'll let me hang awound!" Then she looked around in confusion. "Bad people coming! Bad!" The image of white hair and icey dragon wings, eyes glittering an aqueous green. "I'th better warn dwaggy-san!"

* * *

The gargantua opened low to the ground. "Are you ready Gin?" 

"Hai Sou-kun. We wait until dawn."

"And then we move."

* * *

Next Time On Heartsbond! 

Its go time as bit by bit Karin's dire predictions come true. While the Soul Society has been lured into a false sense of security Aizen and Ichimaru sneak into the living world to attack Ichigo's friends.

Karin cannot stand by, but will her friends be able to protect her? Can the shinigami get to her in time to save her? FIND OUT!


	22. Heartbeats vanish

Heartsbond Chapter 22 – Capture….

Notes: This chapter is the lead up to a two parter. This chapter is going to be brutally and cruelly short. The battle after it is likely to be protracted, and it can easily be broken up into parts.

_i can't figure out what's going on  
with eyes that see black and white  
i tried to do my best  
there is nothing i can do for you_

_back then..  
something gave me excitement  
gave me satisfaction  
do i really know myself?_

_don't go anywhere  
please don't go anywhere_

_-Daidai by Chatmonchy_

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were on the hunt. "She can see us, I'm warning you. And she has quite a kick." Ulquiorra lead his lover forward. "She's not likely to be a threat, but definitely annoying, and she's likely to be the hardest to capture."

Grimmjow nodded. "The description again?"

"Short spikey brown hair, dark eyes. Athletic, muscles." Ulquiorra crouched on the top of a building near the ice cream parlor. "That's her."

Tatsuki and Orihime.

* * *

Yammy was stuck with a whining Wonderwice in tow. "Where're those two idiots. Aizen-sama said to get the big one, let the little one run for help." He searched the southern part of the city for the energy signature he was looking for. 

"aaaaiiw aaaawwwhh…" Wonderwice hadn't stopped keening since Tousen was tortured. (1)

"Shut up!"

"Awwuuuhhhh……" Wonderwice looked left, then right, crooning woefully.

* * *

Szayel didn't get much of a chance to get out in the open often. But he had a job to do, and Aizen sama made him pair up with Noitorra of all Arrancar. The man insisted on running on ahead, and any time Szayel moved past him, or almost did, Noitorra would struggle to go further and faster. 

It wasn't a race. They just had to grab the Quincy brat and run away with him. He had the suppression bracelet. It would seem as if the Quincy boy had just disappeared.

They stopped across from Uryu's house. "This is the place." Szayel called Noitorra around before the arrancar passed the spot.

They looked down into the window at the two figures, butt naked and passed out cold on the bed. "No."

"Fucking."

"Way."

"The Quincy and the pretty boy Kuchiki."

"Are fucking each other?"

Both Arrancar rolled with laughter in mid air. Noitorra's uncovered eye had tears in it. "Oh, oh, oh, that is just a riot!!!"

"A quincy and a shinigami captain?? That's worse than Romeo and Juliet! And at least somebody put them out of their misery!"

"How drunk did they have to be to do /that?/"

"But seriously, we have a job to do."

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra masked their riatsu perfectly. Grimmjow tapped Tatsuki on the shoulder. 

She paused and turned around. "Hm?"

BAM! A punch to the face. Tatsuki went skittering to the ground. Fifteen feet away.

"TATSUKI-CHAN!" Orihime screamed. Ulquiorra yanked Orihime by the hair, then twisted her hands behind her back and clapped the silver suppression band on her wrist.

Grimmjow had Tatsuki by the head. "Her soul's almost ready to fall from her body in the first place." Grimmjow shook his head and spat on the ground. "Too easy." Another silver band glittered on Tatsuki's ankle.

To any onlookers, the two girls would have been visible one moment.

And the next they were gone.

* * *

Yammy found the duo, Keigo and Mizuiro were coming out of the Karakura movie theater. 

"Wonderwice, stick close now." Yammy tried to tell the halfwit.

"uooooooh!" Wonderwice was hanging by his feet from the top of the theater's flagpole, staring into the lights, entranced.

"Wonderwice, get them!" Yammy pointed at Keigo and Mizuiro.

Wonderwice peered down. "ooooooaaah." ZOOOMMMNNNGGGG! A small cero, just the right size to knock out Keigo, hit the brown haired village idiot in the head.

Mizuiro jumped back, crying out in surprise. "Asano-san! Asano-san!" He tapped Keigo on the shoulder.

Yammy loomed over Mizuiro, "Hey there runt!" He picked up Mizuiro and tossed him out of the way.

Keigo moaned, and seconds later, he too disappeared.

* * *

Szayel moved in carefully, a chill breeze entering the open window as Szayel crept in, quiet as a mouse. He motioned for Noitorra to stay at the window. Then made a swooping motion with his hand, indicating that he was going to pass Uryu out. 

He crept as quiet as a mouse to Byakuya, who had his arm on Uryu's shoulder, one leg looped over his. He had this look on his face, this happy look.

If Szayel felt any remorse for what he was about to do, if he felt the urge to even let one tear fall from his eye, it didn't show on his face.

Uryu had one arm draped over the edge of the bed. That would do. He grabbed an extra blanket, a sheet too, he could tie the Quincy up with it, legs, arms, and god help him, cover the boy's shame. He was bait, not a torture victim.

Then Szayel slipped the band around Uryu's arm. To anyone in the room, he would simply have faded from sight. Szayel then took a small syringe, a clear liquid inside, a sedative and bit off the cork covering the tip. He shoved it into Uryu's shoulder. Then he withdrew the needle, held the sharp point between the tips of his fingers, and simply melted the sharp point into impotence. (2)

Less than a minute after Uryu had disappeared, the cool winds blew the curtains from Uryu's room over Byakuya. He sat up straight in bed. "Uryu? URYU!" The link, it had been cut off! But how? When? It was as if the other end had been turned invisible. He couldn't follow it. He knew he was still tied in, but to where???

He began to panic. Breath heaving as he dove for his clothes. A fit of lightheadedness sent him spinning sideways, hopping into his hakama. He staggered, tripped, and fell, tears of panic and frustration coming to his eyes.

"UUUUURRRRRYUUUUUU!!!!" Byakuya screamed.

Out the window, the sun was slowly rising in the sky.

The clock on Uryu's bedside table read 11:00AM.

* * *

1. Wonderwice is a halfwit, but like Gluttony did with Lust in Full Metal Alchemist he has a strong attachment to Tousen. 

2. I remember somewhere that when a hospital worker is finished with a needle, they either melt or grind the point so that it can't stick somebody. Doing so prevents the spread of diseases such as HIV and Hepatitis.


	23. Death Pt 1  Countdown

Notes: ALRIGHT!!!! LET HELL BREAK LOOSE!!!!!

Kiyone cues the Shinigami chorus and gets things swinging on the dance floor: Let's get it started, lets get it started in here!

* * *

Nel flew top speed through the city. "Gotta find dwaggy-than, gotta find dwaggy-than!" She wailed as she looked all over for help. "AAAh, there's Karin-than!"

Nel hopped down. "Huh? Nel what are you….."

"The bad men camth! Kawin help! Git dwaggy-than! They goth orangeboob n' spikeywoman n' weird guy n' quinchy-than!"

"Huh, Nel slow down, slow down!" Karin told the little Arrancar.

"I caaannnntttthhh!" Nel wailed. "They're Thcary!"

"Okay, Nel, The draggy-chan stays at Orihime's house. After you go to them, you need to look for the hat man.

"GOTCHA!" Nel went flying off again.

Karin went pounding to the riverside. She had to do something. There was no way a rescue party could arrive in time!

* * *

Urahara had an alarm set to trip, not by the presence of an Arrancar, but by the opening of a gargantua. The number of signatures seen coming out alerted him. They were making their move. "YORUICHI!!!" He yelled.

"Damn, the river. It's the other end of the city from here, and we have no way of knowing where she is along its course."

"Its eleven fifteen. Five minutes to gear up… ten to get to the river, half an hour before…." Urahara began to shiver.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi exclaimed, sensing both Urahara's fear, and through the barest chink in his mental control, his condition.

"I don't care! Four children is better than three! She's his, I didn't tell him, and I have to protect her!" He hauled on the jade and copper gloves.

"Boss?" Jinta asked worriedly.

"Jinta. Stay here. Work with Ririn and Cloud and make sure that /noone/ gets into the Shoten! Do you hear me?" Urahara demanded. "Hanatarou!"

"Hai? Urahara-taichou?" Despite Urahara insisting that Unohana's emissary call him by his given name, Hanatarou did the contrary.

"Wait five minutes, then follow and start Searching from the opposite end of the river." He handed the fumble fingered healer a small flare. "Use your riatsu to spark this when you find Karin."

"Karin? Urahara-taichou?"

"Something tells me when we find one, we'll find the other."

"Hai!" Hanatarou belted Hisagomaru onto his waist and crouched near the door.

Urahara and Yoruichi ran out, fully geared for battle.

* * *

Tousen wasn't alerted by the Gargantua, but by an old friend's riatsu probing for his own. Wonderwice had always seemed to be crying to him for help or comfort. Tousen suddenly felt the pained and lonely whisper of riatsu that belonged to the halfwit Arrancar. Wonderwice was lonely, and he needed help.

"They're here." He slid suzumushi into place, lifting his visor from the bedside.

"You're going?" Shinji asked him.

Tousen nodded. "Sorry. I know it was short."

Shinji stood from the chair he'd taken. They were in Tousen's tent, Tousen polished Suzumushi often when he was thinking. Shinji had taken the habit of sitting with the blind ex captain in the short time they'd known each other.

"Tousen… Kaname…." Shinji had thought they might have had something, if they were given enough time. But he understood.

Their time was up.

Shinji put a hand on Tousen's arm before he turned to leave. "Tousen…." He pulled the other down to kiss him, briefly, on the lips.

He felt his body flush. "Shinji…" When they broke the kiss. Tousen ran a hand delicately across the side of Shinji's face.

"I'm not much to look at."

"You're beautiful." Tousen replied.

Shinji couldn't see his expression in the dim light of the tent.

"You're not coming back are you?"

"No." Tousen replied.

Shinji felt hot tears run down his face.

"Promise me you'll survive."

"I will."

But one shouldn't make a promise one knows they might not be able to keep.

* * *

Byakuya was hopping from rooftop to rooftop searching for Uryu. He had to find him! He had to!

Then, there, near the hospital. "Ryuken." Byakuya froze over into panic.

A boyfriend and lover who can't protect their partner doesn't look good to a parent.

Byakuya had one lead to go by. Uryu's quincy chain. He was using the residual riatsu in the trinket to try and locate Uryu.

He didn't notice Ryuken's head whip around in the street and see him bouncing from rooftop to rooftop. He saw Uryu's chain in Byakuya's hand, and the panicked expression on Byakuya's face.

Something had happened to Uryu. He turned and ran.

In the wrong direction, headed for Uryu's flat instead of following Byakuya.

The bank clock read 11:30.

* * *

Orihime screamed as Szayel flicked the darts at them, one by one. BONG!!! All four captives fell from their bodies. The Arrancar then chained their spirits to the nearby bluff.

Aizen smirked as he gestured Szayel aside. "That children, was a potion to remove your spirits from your body. Until it wears off you can't return to it. Those chains are your lifeline, if they're broken, you die.

"Whaddyou want you bastard?" Tatsuki demanded, eyeing the fivesome of Arrancar (Wonderwice had gone off to chase a nearby frog,) Aizen and Gin.

"Oh what a wonderful mouth the feisty pet has." Noitorra smirked. He caressed Tatsuki's soul chain in a predatory fashion and gave it a terrifying yank. "Let me tell you something else fire pet. If your soul chain is broken then you die yes. But you know those monsters known as hollows? If I yank this out of your pretty little chest right…" His fingers ringed the metal edge of the chain's root in a manner that suddenly had Tatsuki very, very afraid. "If I yank your chain out of your chest you turn into a hollow, right then and there."

Tatsuki shivered.

Orihime's eyes widened in terror, was that was Aizen was planning to do? Sh glared defiantly at Noitorra. But Tatsuki had her own opinion of the perverted Arrancar.

She spat on Noitorra, right between the eyes. "Bend over and bite it shitface."

Grimmjow laughed, a good hearty belly laugh. "She put you in your place!"

"Shut the hell up." Noitorra's eyes were crossed as he tried to wipe the saliva from his face.

Orihime's outrage then overcame her reason, she shouted at the top of her lungs, "KOTEN ZANSHUN I REJECT!!!!"

The arrancar had to scatter. Grimmjow shoved Ulquiorra to the ground. Szayel leapt up into the nearest tree. Noitorra dove flat on his stomach. But it was Yammy who found the most effective way to end this little show of defiance.

He pulled Tatsuki's soul chain into Tsubaki's way.

"TSUBAKI!!!! TATSUKI!!!!" Orihime cried. "TSUBAKI LOOK OUT!!!"

Tsubaki shot upwards less than an inch from Yammy's chest. But, still charged from Orihime's outrage at being attacked and threatened he turned.

The attack cut a deep, deep gash down Yammy's face.

The tenth espada roared in pain and rage.

Tsubaki returned to Orihime's hairpin.

"An impressive show of rebellion." Aizen smirked as he motioned the Arrancar aside. "But you know, if you tell me what I want to know I can just turn around right now and walk away." He leaned in close to Orihime. "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Orihime responded to this question by pushing off the wall and delivering a kick to Aizen's crotch. "NEVER!!!"

Aizen's face twitched as Orihime used her feet to shove the traitor backwards.

He stood his ground, like a stone. Orihime's feet couldn't move him.

Uryu was still reeling from the other drug, though he was slowly beginning to get movement back. He was slowly able to get his bearings. And he didn't like what he was seeing. His own body beneath him. He cried out, or tried to, for Byakuya. But his mind couldn't form the words. Wait…

He couldn't think, but he could feel. He focused on something that would get Byakuya's attention.

Panic, panic, fear, hurry, outrage, upset, loathing for his opponent, urgency…. Come get him! An image, fuzzy, blurred. Uryu tried to send the image of his location. But he couldn't form a sharp picture until the drug wore off.

He'd been covered up at least, the blanket and sheets covered him up, but bound his legs and hips. His soul chain hung limply, but Uryu could make this work to his advantage. He could play possum until Byakuya found him.

The clock in the park square read 11:45.

* * *

Nel was so distressed that when she entered Orihime's house she broke the window and ended up clinging to Hitsugaya's face. "DWAGGY-CHAAAAAN!!!! DWAAAAGGGGYYYCHAAAAAN!!!!!" She shrilled, clinging to Hitsugaya as the captain wailed.

Nel took ten minutes for Matsumoto to coax from her captain's head. "What's happened?"

"Theee batdth maaan took thaaa booby n' that kicky girl n' the wewdo guy n' tha Quintchy! Heeee tooookeeeeeem!!!" Nel wailed.

"Where Nel?"

"You canth theenth them?" Nel whimpered. "I thenth them! I thenth them! Theyth by the wiver! Come onth!" She tugged on Matsumoto's leg.

She looked up at Yachiru, but the diminutive lieutenant had already gone.

It was 11:55.

* * *

Karin made it to the riverbed. She slid down the bank and found the group. The foursome hanging from the wall. The Arrancar had been dismissed. But Aizen and Gin were still there.

Aizen smirked. "Okay, let's try this one more time. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Like we'll….. nnng…. Tell you?" Uryu asked stubbornly.

"Idiot Quincy, I have an idea. How about I yank that lovely chain right out of your body and see if your father will do me the favor of killing you instead?" Aizen smirked.

Karin shivered. They were going to turn Ichigo's friends into Hollows? Where were the shinigami to help?

"Now I'm going to repeat myself." Aizen smirked, taking Orihime's chain in his hands. "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki? If I don't get a satisfactory answer, I'm going to start yanking some chains."

Karin had to do it. Even if it cost her her life she had to stop Aizen. She had to hold him off long enough for the shinigami to come help!

_Karin……_ The tiger!

_Tiger, what is it?_

_I will protect you…… take the plunge._

Karin turned and didn't hesitate. She jumped.

"HEY YOU BIG JERK!!!! DON'T YOU KNOW ITS WRONG TO PICK ON A GIRL????" Karin demanded, latching onto his shoulders and hitting Aizen repeatedly on the head with her fists.

Aizen let out a yell of alarm.

Gin cried out as well. "Wretched bitch!"

"You're not going to mess with my brother's friends! I'll kill you before I let that happen!!!" Karin bellowed.

"I'd like to see a little bitch like you try." Gin grabbed Karin by the hair and tore her off.

His eyes opened, scarlet, and then he growled. Karin gulped. "Ikure, shinso!" Karin swung sideways, avoiding the first hit. But the blade shot back to where it was.

"How fortunate, we miss one Kurosaki, but we get another. And the seer no less." Aizen smirked.

"I don't miss twice." Gin hissed viciously. "Ikure shinso!" This time Karin couldn't move. She was staring right into those crimson, snakelike eyes. They were choking her, terrifying her.

And then Shinso connected to the left side, to the heart.

Karin screamed, coughing blood.

The blade pushed all the way through her body, slowly, agonizingly, while Gin hissed. "Lay a hand on my bondmate will you? Little fool, what made you think that you could beat us? You're an idiot little shinketsu. (1) I'm a former captain."

Karin screamed and coughed as blood spurted all over. Orihime was screaming in horror. "LET HER GO! LET HER GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I HAVE TO GET TO HER! KARIN! KARIN HANG ON!!!!"

Shinso came out the other side of Karin's body. The younger Kurosaki at this point, simply closed her eyes and let it happen. The sword inside of her wasn't done yet. It twisted, twisted inside of her heart and caused even more damage.

And then everything stopped. Karin literally felt the moment when her heart stopped.

She fell to the ground a few feet away, and the last thing she remembered was Orihime's scream and Tatsuki's vocal cry of, "BASTARD!!!!"

* * *

The clock in Ichigo's room, the manual alarm clock that Karin had gotten him for his birthday, hit noon and stopped.

* * *

Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo watched with shock as Karin fell to the ground. Her body fell in one direction, drenched in blood, Karin's spirit fell in the opposite direction. Keigo screamed, and very likely wet himself. Uryu gulped.

"Karin's a…" Orihime's eyes were wide.

"…Soul Reaper?" Uryu finished in shock. Please! Byakuya! Hurry! Uryu started rubbing the silver band against the bindings, wiggling, scraping his wrist against the rock.

The band slowly began to push its way off of his wrist. If he could just remove it he could call for Byakuya. The captain must be hysterical by now.

Then Gin, directly making eye contact with the quartet of humans, licked a long track of blood off of his blade. He snickered, sneering at their expressions of horror.

Even Aizen was alarmed. Gin was sadistic, but he'd never done something as disgusting as lick blood off of his blade. What was going on?

"Hmmm…. I seem to have broken the little chibi….." Gin smirked. "Sou-kun, wasn't she on our……" Something blasted the ground between the soul reapers and Karin's body. Dust was thrown up, choking the area. Who?

* * *

Hanatarou was watching, terrified. He was hidden in the bushes as well. He'd run into Sado on the way there and enlisted his help. "Little guy, can you make a diversion?" Sado asked. His jaw was set as he watched Karin's little spirit, dressed in a shinigami kimono. It didn't surprise him that Karin was also a shinigami, just like her brother. Somehow it seemed right.

Hanatarou was being nagged by Hisagomaru. And then he realized what the safest possible diversion meant. He groaned. But he unsheathed his zanpakuto. "This is going to hurt." He muttered as he turned the blade towards his arms.

Hanatarou cut a long, long gash from his right shoulder to his right wrist. The gauge on the zanpakuto half filled and the self inflicted wound healed over, leaving a quickly vanishing scar. Hanatarou switched hands, gulped, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to watch what he was doing to himself, and he cut the same wound from his left shoulder to wrist.

The gauge filled. Hanatarou turned the blade, now charging up for an attack, to hit the dirt just between Gin, Aizen, and the quartet.

BOOOOM!!!

Dust and smoke shot up. Sado leapt in, cutting loose the bonds on Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo. He was about to scoop Karin up, when there was a roar.

Something darted in, scooped up Karin's spirit and her body, and bounced out of the way. A few seconds later, as the smoke cleared. Karin and her body were out of the way of the battlefield.

Tousen stood on one side of Aizen and Gin, Sado on the other. Orihime struggled to her feet and ran to Karin's body. Even as the two duos prepared to face off Karin cried out. "SOTEN KISSHUN I REJECT!!!!!!!!!!!" No response. "SOTEN KISSHUN I REJECT!!" Again, nothing. "Soten Kisshun I reject!!" Orihime's face was falling as her technique, her healing ability that had never failed her before, had no effect. "Soten… soten kisshun…." She broke down in tears.

Ayame looked helplessly up at Orihime. "I'm sorry Orihime… we can't heal what's already…"

"NO!" Orihime sobbed. "soten kisshun….." Her lips stammered over the incantation.

"Orihime that's enough she's dead!" Tsubaki protested.

Orihime started to cry.

Sado looked at Tousen. "What are you doing here?"

"I did wrong by her, I came to protect the girl." Tousen replied. "Have you come to help as well?" He asked the giant.

"She's Kurosaki's sister, I told him I'd fight for him. I have to fight for her as well." Sado told Tousen.

The former captain grunted, then made his way over to Sado. "Then hold onto me, whatever you do, do not let go." Tousen held his free hand up to his face. Szzzzoooooommmm…. The hollow mask slowly pulled itself across his face. A lion, a skeletal, white lion. He guided Sado's hand to the hilt of suzumushi. "Hang onto Suzumushi, do not let go."

Orihime turned with a shriek of rage, and was just about to send Tsubaki to tear Aizen and Gin apart when a huge black dome covered all four of them.

The last thing Sado did before Suzumushi plunged him into darkness was activate his attack arm.

And then they were enclosed in the black dome of Suzumushi's bankai.

* * *

Shinketsu- lit. True Blood, a pure blooded Soul Reaper, one who has inherited their powers from a parent. The term is first mentioned in Bleach volume 21 by Grand Fischer. 


	24. DeathPt 2That Which Cannot Be Explained

To hear the song used in this chapter and watch the AMV that contains it, visit my livejournal at the link below, just delete the space between the . after Pernshinigami and the livejournal and the . com in the LJ address and copy/paste it into your browser…

http://pernshinigami. livejournal .com/2007/08/16/

_my soul could revive_

_From my carnal remains_

_What doesn't matter to me_

_If it all fades to black_

_If I'm born once again_

_Then no one really is free_

Uryu gasped as Sado, Tousen, Aizen and Gin disappeared into the black dome. Uryu dove for his body, he had to get back inside it! He couldn't, he tried, yanking on it to try end reenter it. But though the chain of fate was still attached, he couldn't get back inside.

He looked up worriedly. How long could Sado and Tousen hold out on their own?

Across the city, Hitsugaya spotted Urahara from the air. He went into a dive. "Urahara-san!" He called as he hovered near him and Yoruichi. "We need to find Karin!"

"We know, I think we were too late."

"then we're needed now!!" Matsumoto was bristling.

Urahara counted heads. "We have Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku. Where are Nanao and Yachiru?"

"They disappeared with that Arrancar girl. I think they went to find Karin." Hitsugaya tried to sound calm, but urgency was reflected in every fiber of his body.

"We have to find Karin. She's the root of this whole mess. If we find her we'll find everybody else."

Yachiru and Nanao were running top speed across the riverbank. "We hath tho geth there quick! I thenthe them! Theyth in twouble!" Nel shrieked.

She was riding on Nanao's back. "Which way Nel?"

"THATH WAY!!! UPTH AHEAD!!!"

They looked up, and saw the black dome in the sky. "We have to hurry!"

They were still too far away, there was nothing they could do just yet.

But there was one person who could.

_How could I be condemned_

_For the things that I've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Somethings under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

Byakuya was getting close, searching the forest. _Uryu! Uryu!_

_Byakuya! Byakuya help us!_ Uryu called out.

_What happened? What's going on?_

_Gin! And Aizen! They killed Ichigo's sister! She came out of her body as a soul reaper!_

_Have you tried to…_

_Orihime tried to heal her body! Her shunshun rikka said they can't heal what's already died!_

_Is her spirit okay?_

_I think so, she's still unconscious! And Tousen and Sado are fighting Gin and Aizen!_

_Are you still outside your bodies?_

_Yes._

_Then get back in there and keep your head down! I'm coming!_

_We can't get back in!!_

_WHAT??_

_We tried! Our fate chains are still attached but we can't get back into our bodies!_

_Uryu! Stay close! Cover your fate chain and stay close to your body. Get the others with you to do the same! Who else is there?_

_Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, and me. Hanatarou's somewhere in the bushes lying low._

_Little coward._

_He saved Karin's spirit! He was willing to cut his own arms to make a diversion._ Uryu defended the little shinigami.

_Just don't die on me._ Byakuya growled as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. He leapt down from the edge of the metropolitan district and started jumping from rooftop of house to rooftop of house.

_How can we believe in heaven?_

_Human reason can't resolve_

_Within the soul society_

_My life is just as friendless_

_Of the universe I know_

_There must be more than I can see_

Ryuken made it to Uryu's house. The wind was blowing the curtain free of the window.

"Uryu?" He peered inside. "Uryu?"

This was odd, there were breakfast dishes waiting to be washed, enough for two.

Ryuken closed his eyes, forming a kata. He chanted softly. "Shadows of what used to be, open my eye so I can see."

He turned around, and he almost cried.

Uryu and Byakuya were making breakfast. There was no sound. Byakuya gave Uryu a kiss on the cheek. Uryu's eyes were sparkling, he was happy. Ryuken's eyes widened. Uryu turned off the burner and reached up to grip Byakuya's shirt, resting against his chest. Their lips met in a kiss.

Byakuya blushed, Uryu smiled. Uryu never smiled, and yet this man, this soul reaper, had coaxed one from his mouth.

The image fast forwarded, the two left the breakfast table, the kisses became heated, accompanied by caresses, touches. Uryu and Byakuya took a breath, and smiled at each other, heading for the bedroom.

Ryuken followed at a run. "come on…. That's not something I need to know… what happened to him…. Tell me!" He hissed softly.

Clothes flashed, the two of them tumbling over each other into the bed. Ryuken had tears in his eyes as he saw the whole thing in fast forward. Until Uryu threw his head back, Byakuya groaning beneath him. That confirmed one thing to Ryuken.

Then it fast forwarded further. He saw Uryu and Byakuya sleeping. And the Arrancar coming in the window. The band, and then Uryu….

"What the hell??"

The two intruders went out the window, Uryu wrapped up in blankets, but Uryu had disappeared. All you could see was the imprint where they were carrying his weight.

Ryuken's heart began to pound.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats……

Byakuya shot up in a silent scream. He tripped over the edge of the bed and struggled to his feet, grabbing his clothes. Then he swayed, falling against the wall and holding his head. He fell on his face.

Ryuken read Byakuya's lips. 'No… I can't… my head…' He swayed as he finally stood, then he grabbed his captain's jacket, and Uryu's charm, not even bothering with a gigai. Then he leapt out the window.

The flashback spell ended.

_In the dark we're the same_

_In the concept of time_

_Like a grain in the sand_

_And we swallow the pain_

_As if death was our bane_

_Cause we cannot understand!_

Sado and Tousen were losing. Aizen was sending out enough Kidou to light up the sky. Gin was sending Shinso out at random intervals. BANG! Sado sent his fifth blast of the day after Gin.

Shinso cut through the attack and sliced open Sado's arm. Tousen was breathing hard. Cub! Only two minutes left! Drop the giant! He's had it! If you drop him, he won't hold you down, and he just might survive.

But…

DROP HIM! He can't sustain much more! Drop him and he'll survive this! The hollow told him.

Tousen said quietly to Sado, as the line of Kidou closed in on one side, as shinso's searing blade came in from the other, "Sorry." And he shoved the giant backwards.

Tousen remembered a voice, a female voice, and the flickering of a fire. His mother told him. The white lion is a messenger from the gods. He guards the peace of those who are dreaming. He defends the innocent, the old, the young, and those who keep love in their heart always. He reminds us that things will not always be cloaked in darkness. He reminds us that one day there will be…

Shinso bit into his side, and a crackle of magical energy sizzled into his veins. In the darkness, crystal tears tumbled from Tousen's eyes.

Hope, my cub.

Then there was nothing.

_How I wish there was a heaven_

_All for one and one for all_

_A growing soul society_

_Unlock the dark and friendless_

_Of the universe I know_

_There may be more than we can see_

Byakuya arrived on a horrible scene. Nanao and Yachiru were knelt by Karin. Yachiru had tears in her eyes. They were nudging at Karin, trying to wake her up.

Orihime was putting herself in extreme danger standing by them, exposed. Tsubaki, Ayame and Shon'o were circling above, and there was no further rescue in sight.

Keigo and Tatsuki kept their heads down. Suzumushi's dome was containing the damage.

Then suddenly it fell. Suzumushi simply melted away. Sado was on the ground, unharmed except for the thick gashes on the outside of his attack arm.

And on the ground, charred and bloody, was Tousen. His mask skittered away, and it was visible as it remained on the ground.

A white lion. Guardian of the innocent.

Orihime's hands flew to her mouth. "You…… horrible!"

"He was trying to protect us." Hanatarou sniffled.

"He didn't deserve this… he didn't deserve this…" Nanao repeated. "He was trying to protect us."

From Tousen's body, a black butterfly fluttered upwards, landing on Karin's cheek. A tear fell from Karin's unconscious eyes. The butterfly fluttered along the riverbank, then up, up, up towards a deceptively blue sky and disappeared.

Far, far away, Shuhei was at home, restless. He was supposed to be doing paperwork. But he couldn't sit down. He looked off over the view they had of the soul society. …one day there will be… the voice whispered in his mind.

Then he felt it, something clench tightly in his chest, tears coming inexplicably to his eyes. "NO!" He gasped, making it to the windowsill to get a breath of fresh air. "TOUSEN DON'T! DON'T DO IT!"

Izuru came pounding down the hardwood hall. "Shuhei?? Shuhei what is it?" Izuru froze at the doorway.

His heart, his soul, every fibre of Shuhei's body and soul told him that something had gone horribly wrong. "DON'T DO IT!!!" Shuhei called, panting, heart pounding. "DON'T LEAVE ME!! TOUSEN DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Then a sense of something cold, very very cold, clenched at Shuhei's heart. Tears fell from his eyes, blurring his vision. Shuhei screamed.

Izuru whipped out his cellphone. "Yamamoto sama! Call Hitsugaya's team! Immediately! Something's happened in the living world. Shuhei's going nuts! He's screaming and he won't stop!"

"Call Unohana. I will call Hitsugaya."

As Izuru dialed the fourth division, he looked at Shuhei, curled on the floor and shaking. Shuhei's eyes were wide with shock. The wall scroll that Rukia had given him and Izuru as a housewarming gift came into his focus. The script read… _We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, and respect with every fibre that which cannot be explained…_

Then the greatest feeling of sadness swept over Shuhei… a feeling of loss…

What the hell was going on?

_How could I be condemned_

_For the things that I've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Somethings under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

Uryu stood and looked at the battlefield, Karin dead, Tousen dead. "Byakuya. My charm."

"You're still in danger. You have to get into your body." Byakuya warned him.

"That drug is still in effect. If I wait for it to wear off the bastards will either kill us all or get away… Karin… and Tousen… both died trying to save us. I'm not going to let them get away with it." Uryu powered up his bow. "Let the blood that falls from my fingers today, fall so that theirs was not in VAIN!" Uryu roared as he loosed an arrow three feet long and one in width.

Gin and Aizen dodged, leaping into the air. Shinso and a Pale fire crash hit the spot where Uryu had been standing seconds before.

Byakuya cursed, and he didn't hesitate. He'd been feeling sick, so he shouldn't be using it, but… Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura, he turned away from the main battle site, towards where Uryu was sending a flurry of arrows over the water after Gin and Aizen. He held up Senbonzakura. And dropped her. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

The little glowing blades shot towards Aizen and Gin, and suddenly the duo had more to contend with than an angry Quincy.

Byakuya looked up at Uryu, and Uryu looked down at Byakuya. I love you.

And I you.

"Yamamoto-sama!" Mayuri made the panicked call, red lights and alarms sounding in the control room. "We have a major battle! Requesting limiter removal!"

"Granted! Get it down, how far away is Hitsugaya's team?"

"Too far."

Byakuya and Uryu finally managed to get the two even with them. Byakuya could look Gin in the eye. Uryu yanked back an arrow wide enough that it would slice Ichimaru's head clean off. The glowing flower petals fluttered around the duo circling in a spiral, like a dragon rearing to strike. Senbonzakura, turned to Kageyoshi, roared in outrage. Hissing and seething like lava into the minds of the two men. Byakuya felt Uryu's mind draw close to him. Silently, Uryu drew the final handswidth back, "DIE!!!!!!!" He bellowed. Byakuya sent Senbonzakura Kageyoshi into one powerful attack, crackling the air behind her.

A faint glow marked the limiter's removal from Byakuya's chest. Later, that may have been the one thing that saved them.

All in one instant Aizen sensed it. He and Gin had succeeded. He couldn't risk the only person he'd ever loved. He shoved Gin downwards, spiraling into the water. "I DON'T THINK SO!!!" He held up a single hand. The arrow and cherry blossoms drilled into his shield. Then negated. Aizen drew his zanpakuto and charged.

Only one thing was going to take these two out of the fight. Aizen knew exactly what it was. He headed straight for Byakuya, but at the last second he dove and severed Uryu's soul chain with one clean slice.

Uryu screamed. Byakuya shrieked. The two of them spiraled down, falling.

Uryu's body stiffened, paling.

The drug wore off, and Orihime dove for her body. Tatsuki and Keigo did the same. Tatsuki shoved the both of them down. "STAY PUT!" She hissed.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime shivered. "Ishida-kun's…"

"Stay down." Tatsuki hissed.

It looked like Keigo had fainted.

_How could I be condemned_

_For the things that I've done_

_If my intentions were good_

_I guess I'll never know_

_Somethings under the sun_

_Can never be understood_

Nanao watched as Aizen took a soaking wet Gin under his arm, slit open the gargantua and disappeared. "No… no…"

Yachiru's eyes were wide, shock etched on them. Her world, her world was red.

Her time with Karin had unbound the happy go lucky warrior, had exposed her.

Nanao ran for Byakuya. "We have a pulse. Kuchiki-taichou! Kuchiki-taichou!"

That was when, way too late, Urahara and his team arrived.

It was over. Karin was dead, Tousen was dead, Uryu was dead, Byakuya was clinging to life. Sado was injured.

The clock in the park read 12:30.

The devastating toll had only taken half an hour.


	25. Aftermath

_We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, and respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained…… - Opening to Bleach, Episode 1_

Notes: It was almost a year ago. I can't believe its almost been a year. I had an image, just something to wonder about as I drifted off. I do that, especially when I'm hypomanic. I use the half dreams that my endless imagination conjures up to lull me to sleep. Once the image of Miroku after being converted into a Cyborg (Ghost in the Shell) and hanging in the harness lulled me to sleep even. This image was later part of the inspiration for the fanfic Sunset.

Two Searches on Soucon passed during that year. They occur once every six months. I gained my first and second promotions during them, from wingrider to Firedance, to Junior Assistant Weyrlingmaster to Assistant Weyrlingmaster. My character, Gwen, rider of blue Saeynth developed a twisted sense of humor and a sharklike grin dealing with her charges. Her parting shot to Weyrlings embarking on their first jump between, their first threadfall as well, "Don't die!" is reminiscent of Anko or Urahara warning their students to be careful.

I wasn't sure how long Heartsbond was going to last. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep going with it or how popular it was going to be. But as the reviews came pouring in, I quickly became shocked. I was that good? Heartsbond had racked up 234 reviews, as of 9:11 pm Friday October 5th 2007, more than all my other fanfics since 2002 combined!

I fell deeper into Bleach lore, I learned that Rukia Kuchiki /does/ get rescued. I fell in love with Grimmjow and learned why Szayel is such a pretty boy and that not all the Arrancar are evil. I learned that even shinigami are falliable. I saw shippuden, and wept when I saw Gaara die. I watched Inu-Yasha, and I watched Full Metal, and I watched Wolf's Rain and Ghost in the Shell and Ghost in the Shell Solid State and new Digimon and Trinity Blood and I got to cry over Cowboy Bebop and it was good.

I cried the entire last chapter, finishing it in less than half a day. I was raising hackles on my own neck. I can imagine what they did to yours. I really had no idea what I was going to do after all of this. Really, I wasn't sure. But seeing everyone's excitement has given me a fresh grip on the keyboard.

* * *

Karin floated in blessed darkness. _Karin… young one…_ The tiger reached down to muzzle Karin. 

_Huhh?... I'm not dead?_

_No, my lovely Karin… you are indeed dead. But your life will begin from here. You are a shinketsu Karin… the power that I represent is your birthright. Will you make a pact with me Karin?_

_Not without knowing your name you stubborn tiger._

_Hisuimaru._ The tiger licked Karin's cheek.

_Its so dark… don't I wake up soon?_

_Soon, child, but for now its best you sleep._

_Ichi-nii, I want Ichi-nii…_ Karin's voice suddenly sounded in her head like a scared little child. _Ichi-nii, where did you go to?_

* * *

It was a disaster. That was the only way that Urahara could describe it. Karin's body was drenched in blood, only her face, her head, was untouched. And all that could run through Urahara's head was that he'd failed, again. Once more his mistakes had cost him a life. 

The life had already left Tousen's body. Sado had thusfar refused treatment for his injuries. Instead he picked up Tousen's zanpakuto and his mask, and he lay the blade on Tousen's chest. Then he put the mask on top of that, and he crossed Tousen's hands over his body. Sado bowed his head, muttering a prayer in Spanish.

But most worrying were Uryu and Byakuya. Uryu's body was lifeless, cold. Uryu's spirit was seated, listless, a few paces away. He had Byakuya in his arms. Tears, with no sobs, crept down his face. He whispered in the unresponsive ear. "Koibito, please, hang on… please… I love you… I don't want to go on without you by my side. Byakuya please, Byakuya" Crooning softly. Maybe, if he hung on long enough, his love could survive. "Go on with our lives and lose those things behind," He stroked those raven locks tenderly, crooning the song in a voice that hadn't sung in so many years. "Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. We want to live our lives, until we find a way. Searching for the light for eternity." It was a silly little song, and he wouldn't have let anybody but Byakuya know that he new it.

Yoruichi helped Tatsuki and Keigo to their feet. Matsumoto turned, and saw Orihime standing in the middle of the mess. "Orihime?"

"I hate him." Orihime's eyes brimmed with tears as she threw her arms around Matsumoto. "I hate Aizen! Matsumoto…"

"Its okay Orihime, you should have."

"Matsumoto I wanted to kill him!!" Orihime wailed.

It took Matsumoto a moment to understand.

Orihime didn't want to kill. It didn't matter if it was an enemy or a friend. She didn't want to kill. And for the space of a few minutes, she'd wanted to.

And then Isshin and Ryuken arrived. Ryuken had met Isshin halfway, when Jinta had told him that both Urahara and Yoruichi had gone off at a run. Then Ryuken had told Isshin that a pair of Arrancar had attacked his son.

They tracked the battle across the city. And finally they came to the battle site. Too late.

Isshin's eyes were wide. Ryuken looked like he was going to fall over. "U…ryu…"

Uryu's head jerked upwards. "Dad…" He said helplessly.

"Uryu!!" Ryuken ran forwards, helplessly. He pulled Uryu into his arms and cried.

"Hey… I tried. They'd killed twice already. I wanted to stop them." Uryu burst into tears, his heart felt like it was being shredded. "Dad… Byakuya… please… help us…" He sobbed softly.

Ryuken sighed, placing a hand that glowed blue against Byakuya's back. "He's anemic. And he needed to put his energy elsewhere. He needs to be brought back to the Soul Society."

"Uryu…" Hitsugaya stepped forwards, Hyorinmaru brandished.

"Give me a minute." Uryu grumbled.

"Uryu the police, fire department and ambulance could get here any minute."

"I LOVED HIM DAMNIT!!" Uryu blew up at Hitsugaya. "I STILL DO!" He sat down again. "If I don't do something he might die!" Uryu clung to Byakuya even harder.

"Is there any way to move them together?" Ryuken asked worriedly.

"If we send them both through the Senkaimon we'd have to move slowly, and if we run into a cleaner they're both as good as dead."

"Can you /check/ and see if the Cleaners are supposed to be coming through? Honestly, you lot have gotten stupider since I last spoke with you." Ryuken snapped.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, but he dialed first division. "Yamamoto-sotaisho, we have a situation."

"What sort of a situation?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath. This was the saddest, the most tragic report he'd ever have had to make. "Aizen and Gin attacked. In the ensuing battle they used a drug that separated Ishida Uryu and Inoue Orihime and two others close to Ichigo Kurosaki from their bodies. It kept them there for over half an hour. During which time Karin Kurosaki had been killed. Since she's a shinketsu, she can't be konso'd. We need to bring her to the fourth division, directly. Also… Ishida Uryu and Kuchiki Byakuya were heartbonded. Ishida's chain of fate was severed. Kuchiki Byakuya is in critical condition and its believed that the two should not be separated. They need to be brought through the Senkaimon to the Fourth Division immediately. There's more…" Hitsugaya was silent for a long moment. "We have a body to bring in."

"Who…"

"Tousen, Kaname Tousen gave his life trying to protect them all. He held Aizen and Gin off for a full ten minutes with the aid of Yasutora Sado, and finally when it looked like he was going to lose he pushed Sado to the ground so that only Tousen would be injured. Sado has several gashes on his arm, but he's the least injured.

"Urahara and Yoruichi are here on cleanup, Isshin Kurosaki has Karin. He's regained his powers. Sir… should I escort them in?"

"Hai… if he wishes, allow Ryuken to come as well."

Isshin cradled Karin's spirit in his arms, trying to shield her from her old body. "Karin…" He whispered softly. "My Karin… my lovely Karin…"

Karin stirred, turning closer to her father.

Hitsugaya sighed, closing up his cellphone. "I have my orders. We need to prepare to move the injured through the Senkaimon. No cleaners will be coming through today. However, we need to move quickly. Orihime, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Arisawa isn't it?"

Tatsuki looked startled. "Yes, that's me."

"The four of you, take Keigo home, and if you can, run cleanup. Ise, Kusajishi, you're going home. Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin, you've been summoned. And… Ryuken, if you wish, you are allowed to come."

Tessai appeared then, with Jinta and Ururu, Cloud and Ririn and Kon (still a plushie.) The fivesome had the equipment with them to set up a makeshift senkaimon. "We don't have much time. Before long the police will realize what's gone on here. When that happens, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika will have to be far away."

"Why should I go? I have to go home and tell Yuzu that her sister is dead." Isshin's face was pale, his jaw set, his eyes angry.

"Tell Yamamoto that I know what he wants me to do. And I won't do it." Urahara told Hitsugaya. "I have a bondmate that I won't leave. I have a life here. I want to live it."

Hitsugaya nodded gravely. "We'll miss you."

"I don't care. I want to be alive." Urahara grunted.

Isshin gulped, looking from Urahara to the work crew. Urahara had his back turned. Isshin crooned to Karin, stroking the girl's hair. _I can't go this time around._

_Hmm?_

_I'm sorry… I tried to protect her… I couldn't._

_You don't have to be sorry._

_Yes I do…_ Urahara left his entire aura open.

_Ki…suke?_ Isshin questioned.

_I hid it from you. I knew that if you knew I wouldn't be able to protect Karin. I'll stay here Isshin, I'll protect the world you love so much until you return._ Isshin felt the sense of sheer futility Urahara had felt.

_Urahara, take Karin. I have to go to Yuzu. Tell Karin that I'll be coming to see her soon._

The gate opened. Several Squad 4 members and a whole squadron of Stealth Force Guards came through. Orihime pulled Tatsuki back. Sado remained kneeling by Tousen's side.

One of the medics grinned impishly as she checked Keigo. "He didn't just faint, he wet himself!" She giggled. "He'll be okay." She stood up. "Nurse Naomi! We have a fainter, but it looks like he'll be okay."

"Good, see to Sado."

Several Stealth Force members gathered around Tousen's body. Sado gave no indication that he saw them, a hand on the dead shinigami's chest, he finished his prayer and looked up. "I placed him like this where he fell. He didn't deserve to have his body splayed out. He helped me fight back, and then when it became clear that we'd both be killed, he pushed me out of the way." Sado said softly.

"We'll treat his body with respect." The Stealth Force Squad Leader nodded. "We need to wrap his body for transport home." Sado nodded and stood.

The young medic gave Sado a gentle tug into a sitting position. "I can't reach your arm if you're standing up Mister Giant." She said as she started healing the gashes and burns.

"Uryu…" Naomi approached the Quincy.

Uryu barely heard anybody, or registered anything. He didn't respond, just held Byakuya and whispered to him, crooning, stroking, nuzzling. "How bad is it?" Ryuken had no knowledge of heartbonding other than it could kill when broken, that it was a miracle Uryu's spirit hadn't died along with his body.

"He's conscious, but nonresponsive." Naomi replied. "I'm going to put him to sleep. As for Kuchiki taichou, any sort of drugging at this point is likely to kill him, and then what's left of your son is going to be gone. Kuchiki taichou is going to need a transfusion as well. He's got anemia, I can feel the faintness in his limbs. The limiter on his powers being removed was likely the only thing that saved his life, the spirit pressure it released kept him alive. We're going to transport them together." She ran a hand over Byakuya's back. Her eyebrows arched. "Ishida-san, a word if you please?"

"What is it?" Ryuken wasn't quite sure what could perplex a shinigami healer. They were far better than human doctors in many facets of their trade. Especially with preventive and herbal medicines. "Is something wrong?"

"Its faint, but Kuchiki taichou is pregnant. That's the source of the anemia. The pregnancy is drawing both nutrients, and if it can, blood, into the area to form the correct organs. The Kuchiki family's genome is enclosed, so genetic illnesses such as anemia often show up in cases like this and compound problems further."

"Wait… are you saying that Uryu and that…"

"About a week, maybe a little earlier. If no symptoms had occurred cluing either parent as to the child's presence, its likely that they wouldn't have known until now."

"When its too late. Uryu would have had no knowledge of this…"

"… and as far as we know Kuchiki Byakuya has never been pregnant." Naomi finished. "We need to get both of them to the Fourth Division as soon as possible."

Ryuken nodded. Naomi walked over, and murmured to Uryu. "Forgive me." She passed a hand in front of his eyes, and Uryu fell asleep. The medics came over. "Carry them on the same stretcher. Do /not/ separate them when they arrive. Kuchiki taichou needs a compatible transfusion, search the divisions for a match, starting with the three Kuchiki siblings currently entered in the academy and up through the family. Do. Not. Inform the Kuchiki clan elders yet as to what's happened. That's Unohana's duty."

"Ready?" Naomi asked Ryuken. "We move them together. One, two, three!" Ryuken hadn't worked an emergency room in awhile, that didn't mean that his skills dealing with emergency medicine had slacked. They got Uryu and Byakuya together.

"This does seem odd to me." Ryuken frowned as Naomi wrapped a blanket over the two.

"That they're moved together? For shinigami, in cases like this, we move them together. As long as they aren't bleeding we use the same stretcher, the same hospital bed. We don't separate them because the further they get from each other, the weaker the remains of their bond become and the less likely they are to survive. Uryu's human/quincy heritage may have saved him from the worst of the damage."

Urahara lay Karin out on a stretcher. "Leave her body, exactly where it is now." Isshin instructed the stealth force members. "The police will find it, if there are any human fingerprints on it they'll think that it's the prints of her murderer, not a rescuer." He turned to Hanatarou. "You're lucky you didn't use a gigai when you were here. You'd have become a suspect. But Hanatarou is it?" The little shinigami nodded. "Thank you." Isshin sighed tiredly, grief reflected in his eyes.

The medics carried Karin over to the Senkaimon, and paused only long enough for the stretcher with Uryu and Byakuya on it to go through.

Ryuken followed on one side. He wasn't willing to let his son be brought to the Fourth Division without him. Urahara pelted alongside Karin's stretcher at top speed. There would be time to mourn when Karin was safe in the fourth division. When the adrenaline wore off, then Isshin would begin to cry, then Urahara would fall into the tearless melancholy he did when he too mourned. Behind them, Yoruichi still seemed to command respect among the stealth force. She had four of them assisting her with the stretcher that bore Tousen's body, wrapped carefully for the ME.

* * *

Ichigo, Renji and Rukia were on their way back to their respective barracks from the celebratory lunch they'd had in the upper rukongai. "Hey…" Renji suggested. "Lets go visit Izuru and Shuhei." 

"Oh yeah, I could go for that." Ichigo agreed.

"Sure." Rukia agreed. The trio turned towards the third division.

Unfortunately they had to pass the fourth first. The ruckus in the courtyard alerted all three. Ichigo looked at the other two, they nodded in agreement, and the trio went running.

They were just in time to see the three stretchers disappear inside. "What happened?" Ichigo demanded of one of the remaining Stealth Force guards.

"Aizen and Ichimaru killed a shinketsu girl, a young Quincy and almost killed Kuchiki taichou. The traitor Tousen died trying to protect them and all three are in intensive care." The guard replied.

"NI-SAMA!" Rukia shrieked before he finished the words Kuchiki taichou. She went skittering after the stretchers.

She made it to the waiting room before Urahara and Yoruichi caught her and turned her around. Rukia found herself over the Shihouin woman's shoulder. Ichigo charged forwards as well. "Let me go! Let me go! I have to get to him!" Rukia wailed.

"Uryu, that was Uryu that got killed wasn't it?" Ichigo demanded, trying to get past the door. "Let me through! Let me through!" Urahara had to restrain Ichigo, shaking his head. "Ichigo, don't! All three are in critical condition."

"That guard outside said one of the ones who got killed was a shinketsu! What the hell is that? Who was it that Aizen was after?" Ichigo demanded.

Urahara shook his head. "Ichigo calm down."

"I won't! Let me go damn you hat n' clogs!" Ichigo snarled.

Urahara shoved Ichigo into a chair. "I don't care if I have to sit on you, sit down and hold /still./ You can't go in there!"

The nurse that came out had to have the worst timing in the entire Seireitei. "Urahara taichou, the Kurosaki girl you brought in is fine. She's asleep, and she's likely to stay that way for a few hours more, but she's out of danger. I want to keep her here a little longer though. She's not going to get rest any……"

Urahara's face twitched, his expression boding an unpleasant talking to for whatever idiot had let the nurse bring the news out to him at that moment.

"WHICH ONE???" Ichigo shot up from his chair and shot down the hall before Urahara could react.

Yoruichi chased after him, tackling Ichigo to the ground. "LET ME GO! DAMNIT LET ME GO!!!!!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Ichigo if you make a scene your going to disturb an entire hospital wing with your yelling." Yoruichi growled. "You'll wake Uryu up, you'll wake…"

"Which. One." Ichigo growled beneath Yoruichi's body.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Which. One. Did. He. Kill?" Ichigo spat out.

Yoruichi growled, taking Ichigo by the scruff of the neck and dragging him back down the hall to the waiting room.

Renji was trying to comfort Rukia, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Yoruichi shoved Ichigo back into a chair. "Now listen, the three of you."

"This morning, while all of us were going about our business, Aizen and Gin, followed by six Arrancar, kidnapped Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Ichigo's school friend Keigo. Ironically enough it was Orihime who landed first blood. She'll leave Yammy with an interesting pattern of scars on his face from Tsubaki. Then Ichigo's younger sister Karin came upon the group and jumped Aizen. Literally jumped him and started pounding on his head. Tousen Kaname, Sado Yasutora and Yamada Hanatarou came upon the scene, including Karin. They freed Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo, however, a drug was barring the four of them from reentering their bodies, even though the chain of fate hadn't been severed.

"Kaname Tousen teamed up with Sado to take on Aizen and Gin using his Bankai, the bankai absorbed at least half of the damage that would have been done to the surrounding area. However, when it looked like they were going to be killed, Tousen shoved Sado out of the way and took the fatal shot himself. Sado managed to survive the blast, but Tousen was killed. While they worked, Hanatarou pulled Karin's spirit and body out of the line of fire while Orihime tried to heal her, and found that it was too late to do so.

Hot tears were running down Ichigo's face. Karin had jumped right into one of Aizen's traps. And he hadn't been there to protect her. He'd been stuck here, he'd been showing off. "Don't start Ichigo. A stage show is one thing for a pregnant shinigami. There are others around to help in case there's a problem. A battle against the two most dangerous criminals in Seireitei history and six of their deadliest henchmen is quite another." Yoruichi warned him.

"And then, Byakuya arrived on the scene. He and Uryu took on Aizen and Gin single handed. Aizen shoved Gin out of the way of a combination attack that would have killed Ichimaru. Then he dropped into a dive and sliced Uryu's chain of fate. He'd been heartbonded to Byakuya, and the two of them collapsed. Uryu was in shock at suddenly being severed from his body, and Byakuya's bond had been broken. He was anemic prior to the battle and the medics found out as soon as they could scan him, one week pregnant. Their conclusion was that because Uryu's spirit is still alive, because the limiter had been removed and his spiritual pressure could move freely while still in the living world, and because Byakuya had a child to live for, he survived. However, without a blood transfusion compatible with him he's only going to get worse. Ryuken offered, but the blood of a living creature would only make things worse." Urahara finished.

Rukia had started to tremble. So did Ichigo. Renji, by now, had an arm around each, comforting his two best friends. Ichigo shivered. "Check mine." Ichigo offered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"See if my blood will work." Ichigo offered. "I know about transfusions, you need the same blood type."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo with a look of shock.

"You can't. You're pregnant. It won't kill either of you, but its not a good idea."

"How about mine?" Renji asked, brows furrowed seriously.

"You?"

"I'm his fukutaisho, my mate saved his sister's life, I grew up with his sister in the Rukongai. Symbolically I speak for them both, if I turn out to match then all the better." Renji reasoned.

Urahara was too surprised to snap his fan or make a comment about freeloaders. "Alright, speak with Unohana."

The very woman came out of the hallway into the waiting room. "Kurosaki-fukutaisho, Kuchiki-san, Abarai-fukutaisho, I heard the commotion. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Ichigo growled. "Take me to my sister." It was /almost/ a threat.

Unohana sighed. She /almost/ took offense. "She's not awake yet, Ichigo this isn't uncommon for Shinketsu deaths. The more violent the manner their mortal body died the deeper the psychic shock and the longer they stay asleep."

"What did they do to her?" Ichigo's bangs covered his eyes, but his voice was completely cold.

"I don't want to put that image in your mind Ichigo."

"TELL ME!" Ichigo growled, his hands at his sides squeezed into fists.

Unohana was being amazingly tolerant. She'd dealt with grieving families before. "Ichigo, it would be unprofessional for me to put that image into your head. Karin is here, her death in the living world is something personal for her, and the last thing I want to do is put her private nightmare into your head. If she wants you to know how she died she'll tell you, but its considered rude to ask that of another shinigami." Unohana regarded Ichigo with quiet steel. "And she has been that for weeks now, its her birthright in fact. You will give her a certain amount of professional liberty."

That was the best term that Unohana could think of, and it didn't begin to describe it. Sibling shinigami did not try to protect each other to the point of smothering. And that was what Ichigo was likely to do at this point.

"Renji, hold out your arm. The typing crystal will tell me whether or not you match your Taichou." Unohana took a small blank smokey crystal point and ran it along Renji's upper arm.

Ichigo just stared. Just like that she was brushing him aside? He scowled. Unohana ignored the scowl. "Well that makes for a short search. Renji's compatible." Unohana sighed. "Ichigo, I can let you see Karin, but don't smother her if she wakes up." She called to Hanatarou. "Yamada-san, please take Kurosaki-fukutaisho to his sister. This way Abarai fukutaisho."

The group split. Rukia sat alone in the waiting room, absolutely miserable.

Ryuken sat, motionless, quiet, against the far wall through Byakuya's transfusion. Uryu and Byakuya had been set on a wider hospital bed. A foot apart from each other. He'd been offered a bottle of sake by a female shinigami with a large bust. _"Drown your sorrows in this. Izuru's already smashed. Shuhei's whining that he can't have some."_

_"Shuhei?"_

_"He's pregnant, and the one who's it is died tonight."_

_"Hn."_

Footsteps fell at the door. Ryuken didn't look up.

Then an elderly voice spoke up softly. "So you're the one…"

Ryuken's head shot up. His eyes went wide, expecting to meet an accusatory and resentful shinigami noble.

The old man at the door, bent over, smiling; he had long thick and silky white hair. His eyes were as darkly blue gray as the summers night. "…who's son made my Byakuya so happy."

* * *

There you go... goodnight, you can read and sleep easy. 


	26. Despair: A Soul Society Benighted

Notes: (SCREAAAAMS) ZOMG, look at this… look at this! Ed as a homunculus! Loookit! This is no lie! There's a video game in China that's a complete and total role reversal. Yes, that's it! Full Metal Alchemist; Bluebird Illusion!

To titilate your imaginations, a still life image…….. http://img158.imageshack.us/img158/7262/priddd2ui.jpg

All you Ed fangirls! Go to town!

Starting this chapter, to liven things up, I'm starting a new column, Authors Trivia Golden! Each chapter I look up something from Bleach online to find out its possible origins in real life and you get to hear it from the horse's mouth… er… character's mouth.

* * *

_Love I leave, but only a little, try to understand  
I put my soul in this life we created with these four hands  
Love, I leave, but only a little this world holds me still  
My body may die now, but these paintings are real._

_-Painters, Jewel_

Ryuken looked up, startled, "I beg your pardon?"

"You're Ishida Ryuken are you not?" The old man asked with a chuckle.

"Hai… who are you?"

"Forgive me my rudeness." The old man chuckled. "I'm Kuchiki Hikaru, Byakuya's father."

Ryuken looked back at the floor.

"He was happy you know."

"Hmm?"

"Byakuya. Your son made him happier than he'd been in fifty years." Ryuken looked up then.

"You're not upset that he's attached himself to a Quincy?" Ryuken asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Do I have any reason to be? Your son is a hero among us. He, Ichigo, Orihime and Sado uncovered a plot that would have destroyed us. He could have killed one of the captains, he didn't, he didn't hold anything against us. And……while he was away I peeked into my son's journal. Nearly every day he wrote about how he hoped he could see your son again, and the entries that told about a date went into every detail. But he was also sad about something. He was worried that neither of us would approve of what they were doing. He was afraid that if either of us found out, that they would be separated. So he never said anything, not a word."

"Its funny, you think you know your own son." Ryuken sighed. "I took every chance I could to ward him away from the shinigami. And you know? I don't think I know why. I wanted to protect him. And I failed."

"Ryuken, if you do not attempt to connect with your children, they will never trust you. If you treat them with negativity, they will both hate and defy you. Such treatment, I'm finding now, does not result in a psychologically healthy child. Now, I think this is all we can do for the night. And since it seems we may end up becoming inlaws before long, I would like it very much if you stayed with me tonight. Uryu is under guard here. Two dozen Stealth Force Guards outside, another dozen scattered inside. Nobody's getting in or out who shouldn't. Though I do think young miss Fong went a little overboard." Hikaru laughed.

Ryuken jerked his head upwards, surprised at the obvious fact that he'd never thought of before. If Uryu and Byakuya did indeed wake up and rebuild their bond, since Uryu was now stuck in the Soul Society, he'd likely want to enter into /some/ kind of union with Byakuya. "I… guess it wouldn't hurt." Ryuken sighed. "I didn't have a place to stay tonight. And I'm not going home until I'm sure that Uryu and Kuchiki-san are alright. Thank you."

"No problem. Too many of our rooms have remained empty. We have such divine hotsprings to entertain our guests, and…" Hikaru sniffed. "It is not wise for a Quincy to accept hospitality from the 12th division. While you're in the soul society, be wary of them do not trust them, no matter what they may offer you."

"Why? What happened?"

"There is bad blood between your son and the captain there. And…" Hikaru sighed. "He's the one responsible for the deaths of many Quincy. I'd prefer you stay at the mansion rather than with one of the divisions."

"He wouldn't be a danger to Uryu would he?"

"Not while he's in here. Unohana even scares Kenpachi, and he's physically the strongest of the Captains. And then there's the stealth force to deal with. Soi would love an excuse to skewer Kurosuchi Mayuri alive."

No, Hikaru was more worried about Ryuken getting into trouble, he wouldn't know if Kurosuchi had designs on him until it was too late, and if he played the Souken card Ryuken would be unable to contain his anger. Hikaru had known the elderly Quincy, he knew full well that Souken wouldn't have wanted his son to get into a fight with Kurosuchi.

And when he'd caught wind of what Kurosuchi was doing, he threatened to start a riot and send every single Kuchiki entered in the thirteen guard squads to ransack the twelfth. And the incident that ended Souken's life still ended up in Hikaru turning Kurosuchi into goo before his rage was spent. Half the twelfth division had ended up in the fourth division, with the healers mysteriously subdued in treating the ones involved in the Quincy experiments, their treatments lacking the normal cheer, warmth and enthusiasm typical of the healers there. And in the end, Hikaru'd gotten depressed, disgusted, exhausted, and all of his roaring and fighting and manuvering was for naught, the old man still died.

While Hikaru brought Ryuken to the Kuchiki estate for the night, Ichigo sat by Karin's bedside. "Karin… please… wake up…" He pleaded.

Renji pulled up a chair and wrapped an arm around Ichigo. "Give her time Ichigo." He kissed his koi on the cheek. "Come on… you've been sitting there for two hours already. I'll take you back to thirteenth. You shouldn't be straining yourself."

"I'll be alright. Please, let me stay a little longer."

"If you want to I'll stay here with you, but you aren't staying all night." Renji insisted.

"I didn't realize that…"

"Shinigami put watch on shinketsu like yourself who have been identified. They don't want anybody interfering with them. And their powers are supposed to be sealed at birth. That way Hollows don't find and attack them. But sometimes if their will to fight is strong, the seal breaks. Surviving being knocked out of your body by any means also breaks the seal. But its there for a reason. The Soul Society wants pure blooded soul reapers to live out normal lives."

"Then what about me? What about Karin?" Ichigo asked softly.

"You dear, were an accident, a very lovely, sexy, warm and tender accident." Renji purred, wrapping his arms around his mate and stroking Ichigo's chest gently. He lifted Ichigo into his lap, and Ichigo blushed as warm arms wrapped him up. He leaned against Renji, burying his face into that cinnamon scented chest and he cried. Softly, pathetically.

Yachiru hopped up into the abandoned chair, tears still in her eyes, a mug of hot chocolate clasped in her tiny hands. "Ichi… Karin-chan knew what was coming…" She sniffled, inches away from crying herself. "She knew if she went to help she'd die and she went anyway…" Yachiru sobbed. "She said she knew she wasn't gonna…" Yachiru, cheerful little Yachiru burst into tears.

Meanwhile, a little green haired chibi had stowed away under the stretcher that brought Karin to the Soul Society. "I wonder where Karin-than went to…" Nel poked her head out from under the stretcher in the storeroom. "ATHOOO!" Nel sneezed on the dust nearby. "Ith wondah wew I am…" She toddled out from beneath the stored stretchers.

She was in some kind of closet, with the doors open a crack. A woman with braids came in and said serenely. "Iemura, please make sure that these are all cleaned, and dispose of the biohazard bins appropriately." Which both healers knew meant hours of work for a group of three people, and Iemura was just one.

"Yes captain."

"Pwety." Nel whispered as she looked up and got a good look at Unohana through the crack in the closet.

"Durnit." Iemura looked at all the equipment that had to be cleaned. "I'll get the junior grade Journeymen to do it. I'm not cleaning all of these by myself." He left as soon as he was sure the Captain couldn't see him.

Nel pushed the closet open cautiously. "Wew thith I geth to?" She looked around, and then crept carefully down the hall. The lights had been kept minimal. It was the storage area, it also held labs and the morgue. Lab Medics needed quiet and a comfortable atmosphere to concentrate on their tasks, bodies needed no light, but it was disrespectful to leave the corpses in complete darkness. (1)

Then she reached an open door. "Hisagi… I'm sorry." A deep male voice said softly.

"Sorry won't bring him back!" The sound of something being kicked, and the grunt of a stubbed toe. "He never even knew… I should have found some way to tell him."

Nel peeked around the edge of the doorframe. There were two figures. One tall and gangly, with messy hair. The other had fur from head to toe, a tail, and a head like a wolf.

"FWUFFFY!" Nel squealed, jumping on the furry one's head.

Komamura yelled as Nel snuggled into the back of his head. "Big n' fwuffy!"

Shuhei stared. Then he reached up and plucked the blue-green and mask covered ball of Nel from Komamura's head.

Shuhei and Komamura stared at Nel.

Nel stared at Shuhei and Komamura.

"Is that an Arrancar?" Komamura asked.

"I think so." Shuhei said as he studied Nel

"Did she just call me fluffy?" Komamura asked, the most embarrassed look on his face.

"I think so." Shuhei would have laughed if Tousen's body weren't right there. "This isn't a good time, whoever you are."

"Its Nel! Nel Tu Oderschvank!" Nel said proudly, not realizing that being caught by somebody like Komamura meant she was in /huuuuuuuge/ trouble.

"What do we do with her?" Komamura asked, eyeing Nel warily, lest she jump on his head again.

"We have to take her to the sotaisho."

"uhuh, on top of all the other problems that have landed on his head today." Komamura sighed, trying to think of a safe place for Nel to stay that didn't involve a contained and barricaded cell, wouldn't get any captain or fukutaisho in trouble, incense Yamamoto, or get her shot at by any area shinigami that saw an Arrancar running around and, child or not, start to chase. Who would… "Nel, how would you like a ride on my back for a little ways. Shuhei needs a little bit of time alone here." Komamura looked at Shuhei significantly. "I'll be back Shuhei, for now…"

"No um…. I'll come too if you don't mind."

Komamura called for two Hell butterflies. He whispered the same message, and Nel leaned over almost to the point of falling off. "Whath'r you thelling them?" Nel asked curiously.

"I'm asking them to get some friends of mine." Komamura replied. He sought out Soi Fong, but was intercepted by both her, Yamamoto, and Unohana.

Yamamoto motioned that the others should follow him into an empty exam room.

"Ith noth in thouble amth I?" Nel whimpered. She felt around the room with her own spiritual pressure.

The old man didn't seem like he was angry right now. But that could change. After all, shinigami hated Arrancar. She'd snuck into Seireitei under the stretchers. The severe looking woman with two wrapped pigtails didn't look happy to see her. There was a milder woman with two braids that met in front of her neck. She was not pleased, but she wasn't angry either, concerned yes, and not quite sure how she managed to wind up in Seireitei.

"And what have we here?" Yamamoto snorted. Nel jumped onto Komamura's shoulder and tried to hide.

"awwo." Nel said with a huge sunny grin. "Ith Nel! Nel Tu!"

"Nel. I see."

"How'd you get in here? I have guards all over the place!!" Soi demanded. Nel hid behind Komamura again and whimpered.

"Little one… its okay… you can speak." Unohana said gently, untwining Nel's hands from Komamura.

Nel squealed and hugged the seventh captain tighter.

"Soi Fong. Its obvious she meant no harm. Nel, how did you get into Seireitei?"

"Ith wode here!" Nel chirped. "Therth wew thethe bedth onth wheelth! Kawinthan wath huth, I wanthed to go thoo!" Nel squeaked. "Ith Kawinthan thoing thath be owthay?"

Soi Fong was almost fuming. A /stowaway?/ Aizen and fully grown Arrancar couldn't get into the Soul Society to attack without raising every alarm in the Seireitei, but an Arrancar /child/ worried about a shinketsu managed to stow away on the underside of a medical stretcher! Suddenly, this was funny. Soi started to laugh, uproariously. "Yamamoto sotaisho" Soi Fong laughed. "Let me take her in for the night. I won't put her in a cell, I don't think she means any harm. I think a hot cup of cocoa and a warm bed is more what she needs."

Nel wiggled. "Kin I wide thew on fwuffy?"

"Fluffy?" Unohana looked amused but tried not to laugh. Soi Fong started to laugh harder.

"Why am /I/ fluffy?" Komamura's eyes were huge.

"awww…" Soi teased. "Come on… Nel you said? My friend Yoruichi is staying at my house tonight as well." Soi scooped up the little Arrancar. "My name is Soi Fong."

"Nel Tu Oderschvank!" Nel chiruped.

"Well, Nel Tu Oderschvank, I think we'd better see if we can find you something better than a little seafoam tunic to wear." Soi chuckled. "I think a summer kimono from when I was that size should suffice. You look so small."

"Nu clothes?" Nel brightened.

Yamamoto was quite perplexed. "Nel… you wouldn't happen to know of a man called Aizen would you?"

"Heth tha bath man. Myth bwothoth toth me tath thtay away fwom 'im. Thay thay'd thath heth utheth awwancaw wiketh me thuth huth peowpoth. He anth hith boythfwen kiwth Kawinthan!" Nel whimpered. "Ith wantheth tath makethuth Kawinth wath okay."

"Well, Nel, if you'd like, we'll make sure the bad man can't get to you." Soi scooped up Nel and winked at the other captains as she made her way out. She didn't notice Nel's tunic ride up just slightly, exposing a small scar on her lower back in the shape of the number 3. It was tiny, and so faint it might not have been there. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Did you notice her mask Unohana?" Yamamoto asked the healer.

"Hai, I did." Unohana sighed. "I think somebody broke it."

"When an arrancar's mask is broken, it damages their body, their mind, and greatly reduces their powers." Yamamoto remarked slowly.

"Not to mention the trauma of the event that resulted in it breaking. Arrancar are souls, like us, they are just as fallible, and they are just as vulnerable to abuse if the conditions are right."

Komamura looked after them. "So you think Aizen abused her."

"I know someone in his fold did." Yamamoto said quietly. "She had the remains of a tattoo on her back, I don't think she even knows that its there. It reads three."

Nel rode happily home on Soi's shoulders. Giggling in pure joy. "Hey Soi-chaan?" Nel asked hopefully.

"Hmm?"

"Can I thay with you?" Nel asked hopefully. "You'we thath."

"Of course Nel." Soi scooped the little one into her arms. Just before she passed into the housing area she looked over at the 9th division.

A hundred candlelights glowed from the courtyard. And the gates to its walls that had been happy and warm with laughter these past few weeks were cloaked in black.

Before she turned away to go home, Soi watched as Shuhei entered the courtyard to be embraced by Izuru, and the two wept.

It was soft, the scent was soft, and it was what first impinged on Uryu's senses. He heard the steps in the hall, and the sound of bells. The chanting was ancient, the cool scents of earth and rain and lotus blossoms.

Unohana's rich voice sang softly. Isane's soft voice and Iemura's tenor followed hers in an ancient chant. The world around Uryu seemed to flow with energy. It moved from the waiting room to the far exits and into the rooms and out the windows. Cleaning, they were cleaning energy out of the division.

As their voices and steps faded from the Quincy's barely there consciousness, and slowly he felt just a little bit more peaceful, a little stronger, a little clearer. His eyes slowly opened. Uryu sat up with a yell.

He was cold, so frighteningly cold. Something had grabbed his heart in a vice. Uryu let out a soft, pained whimper, "Byakuya…" Uryu looked next to him. There he was. He tried desperately to think down a link that was no longer there. "Byakuya…." He gasped softly, remembering that Byakuya had been linked to Hisana. Theirs was his second link. How bad…

Uryu reached for his koi, feeling for a pulse. There, faint, weak. "Bya-koi…" Uryu whimpered, panicking. He threw himself at the pale body next to him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Byakuya's frail form and sobbing. "Bya-koi… Bya-koi… Bya-koi…" He murmured desperately into his lover's chest. It was a soft, pleading chant. "Koibito… please…" He begged. "Please…" It was a hoarse whisper. He buried his tear streaked face into Byakuya's chest.

He reached into Byakuya's aura, and what he felt made him want to wither. Byakuya's aura was heavily depleted, he felt sickly inside. And Uryu could feel, faintly, Renji's riatsu where the blood transfusion left his energy behind.

It was through all of this damage, all of this exhaustion, that Uryu sensed the glimmering light in his mate's belly. "Whaat?" Uryu's confusion shot his eyes open. "Whaaat?" Confusion turned to awe. "Oh Byakuya…" Uryu started to cry all over again. "Love please wake up." He begged. If Byakuya could only wake up. Byakuya had often whispered, over the past week, how much he wanted a child, even if it meant that he came under suspicion by the rest of his clan. He got his wish, if he could only /wake up!/ Uryu couldn't stop crying.

* * *

It was night in the Kurosaki household. Isshin wanted to be sick, he wanted to lie down in his bed and cry and not stop for a week. 

But that's not what captains do. That's not what fathers do. Because both have people counting on them.

"DAD!" Yuzu came running to him as Isshin came in the door. She had a worried look on her face. The room had signs of activity, minor sweeping, shining cupboards and counters, dish rack empty, rice bubbling away on the stove; Yuzu had been nervous.

They say that no matter the distance, twins can tell when one of them has died.

"Yuzu…" Isshin took the little girl in his arms. "We need to talk."

"Where's Karin? Shouldn't she be here too?"

"Yuzu…" Isshin hugged his daughter close.

"Where's Karin?" Yuzu's voice was fearful now. "Did she stay at Urahara's again? She's okay right?"

"Karin… Yuzu Karin was found dead today." Isshin said softly.

Yuzu's scream of anguish was muffled in his chest. She clung to him tightly, sobbing.

Isshin guided his daughter to the couch. "Why… what happened?" Yuzu asked softly, still reeling in shock.

"She was found stabbed… Yuzu…"

Yuzu started to cry harder. "Does Ichigo know yet?"

Isshin nodded.

Yuzu buried her face in Isshin's chest again. "Does anybody know who…"

Isshin sighed. "Yuzu… the answer to that… is a very long story. And if you don't want to hear it tonight, I completely understand."

The tradition was to seal the shinketsu's powers. The tradition was to seal the knowledge until the shinketsu's death.

The Tradition was shit.

Yuzu had a right to her heritage. And maybe, maybe if he'd spoken with Karin about the same topic, maybe if he'd given her the talk he was about to give Yuzu, Karin would be sleeping in her own bed tonight, and not in Division 4's ICU.

"I want to hear it." Yuzu said softly.

"Alright…" Isshin thought for a long moment. "For starters… our family came from a place called soul society. You won't find it on a map. Not many people know of its existence."

"Huh? The Soul Society? Is that like some far off lost civilization?"

"It's the afterlife Yuzu…" Isshin sighed.

"THE WHAAAAT?" Yuzu shrilled.

It took a little coaxing to get Yuzu to come back over to Isshin and convince her that no, Isshin was not a monster of the living dead, before he could continue.

"We are what's called shinigami, Soul Reapers. Our jobs are simple, help spirits of the dead cross over to the afterlife, and cleanse hollows, lost souls who have become monsters, so that they too can be reborn. Occasionally a Hollow becomes an Arrancar, a horribly powerful entity, more human in appearance than a hollow, more powerful, but when angered far more vicious."

"I was a captain among the shinigami, one of thirteen who led with pride. But then I met your mother… she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I took a gigai, a physical body, and I stayed in it long enough to suppress my powers, to become human. But the gene for a shinigami is still there. Even with a human mother, you, Karin, and Ichigo all inherited it. You are what we shinigami call shinketsu, a true blood because even after I gave up everything to protect your mother, to be with her, your powers, your siblings powers, your inner light still shone through."

"W… wait… so I'm not even… human?" Yuzu's eyes were fluttering. Her gaze was wide, vulnerable. "How can that be? I look human... I feel human... I act human..."

"You think I've lost it haven't you?" Isshin asked, cocking his head. "Well…" He scooped Yuzu up in his arms bridal style and carried her outside, setting her down. "Follow me."

"Wait? Where are we going?" Yuzu demanded.

He sensed it, Yuzu was close to the point where she could sense it. "Hitsugaya. I know you're there. I also know you aren't using a gigai. Come out, please?" Hitsugaya had come at the time Isshin had asked him, with a device of Urahara's that would raise Yuzu's power temporarily.

To Yuzu, it was apparently out of midair that the necklace appeared. Yuzu blinked, she saw a figure shimmering in the moonlight right in front of her. She cringed, and then its hands, clasping the necklace, reached out. One stroked her face, batting gently at her tears, before looping the shimmering silver strand around her neck. The tiny jade sword held in place with a silver setting. Brightly polished crystal beads clicked pleasantly against each other. (2)

The world around Yuzu became soft. But she saw the figure standing before her, taking in Hitsugaya with his white hair and aquamarine eyes. "Uuuh um…"

"Are you sure she can take all of this in in one night Kurosaki-san?" Hitsugaya asked irritably.

"Toushiro, she has to. Her sister died tonight, her brother is away and won't be back for a few months, and I'm not sure Aizen is going to stop with what happened today." Isshin pleaded. "I won't undo her seal, but she has a right to know her heritage."

"Its Hitsugaya, and alright, if you wish. Just remember not to undo the seal. If it was meant to come free, it will." Hitsugaya regarded Yuzu as he prepared to go.

Yuzu gaped, "So you're a…"

"Yeah, I'm a shinigami. You can't see us because we're spirits. You'd better get back inside. Get a good rest Yuzu. Your father still has a lot to tell you. We'll see each other again."

Isshin led a wide eyed Yuzu back inside. "But… how could a spirit take a physical form?"

"We use a gigai." Isshin chuckled. He sat down on the nearby couch and pulled on a glove just like Rukia's. Then he calmly slapped himself on the forehead. Isshin sat up from his gigai.

Yuzu squeaked. "You're what… what just happened?"

"I left my gigai. I can't for long or it'll be unusable, but I still can." Isshin climbed back inside of his body. "When you, Karin and Ichigo were born, I sealed your abilities as a shinigami. They weren't supposed to come undone until you'd died and one of the shinigami had performed a konso, sending you to the afterlife. But both Ichigo and Karin got into a fight with a hollow, which undid the seal."

"I see…" Yuzu said softly. "Is that why Ichigo's gone?"

"Yes, a captain friend of mine that he knows also asked him for a favor. Shinigami organize their military into thirteen divisions. Each have a captain, a lieutenant, and twenty or so seated officers. Captain Ukitake is, or was ill, he's recovering, and has no Lieutenants. His twin third seats are overworked. So Ichigo's temporarily taking over while his thirdseats rest. When I last talked to him though, Ukitake said he had a new Lieutenant in mind, so when Ichigo's come home, the new one will take over."

"Oh…" Yuzu sighed. "Does he know what happened? To Karin's spirit?"

"Yes. The last Hell butterfly I got said that she was in the Shinigamis' hospital, but also that Ichigo was waiting with her until visiting hours were over." Isshin replied.

"Dad… do you think… I could visit Soul Society? So I could say goodbye to Karin?"

"It takes special training to be able to survive the trip, Yuzu. When Urahara comes back, I'll see if he can do anything."

"Thanks dad. Um…"

"What is it Yuzu?" Isshin looked like any other shocks that night would just be too much.

"Can I stay with you tonight. I don't wanna go to bed." Yuzu said, so quietly you could barely hear her. She started to cry, soft, pathetic tears. Even the fact that Karin's spirit was out there and safe didn't help her.

"Okay Yuzu, okay."

"So... did one of these hollows kill Karin?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"No, three shinigami captains turned traitor. One of them, Gin Ichimaru killed her." Isshin explained. "Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke, and Tousen Kaname. At the very end, Tousen tried to save Karin. The other two killed him for it and got away, killing also Ichigo's friend Ishida Uryu, and of course Karin died in that fight. She was trying to stop them on her own."

"But... how could she be so... stupid... so reckless?" Yuzu whimpered.

"You'd have to ask her Yuzu. I thought I'd taught her better." Isshin sighed in despair. He pulled Yuzu into his arms, comforting her, and whispered despairingly the age old shinigami adage. "We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen, and respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained."

* * *

"Absolutely not." Urahara told Yamamoto. It was nearly midnight. Yamamoto had spent all night trying to make arrangements. Shunsui had offered to take Karin in for tutoring at the eighth division. He had to arrange also for Karin to train for the entry exams, make sure that Ishida and Byakuya were going to last the night, that twelfth division wasn't going to kidnap either Uryu or Ryuken. Check to see that Shuhei and Izuru were faring well. Prevent the Kuchiki clan's elders form blowing a coronary at their clan head's 'activities.' Then convince them that they weren't going to lose their strongest, most powerful member in three generations due to his /second/ broken bond. And in general make sure that the whole Soul Society wasn't falling apart. 

"You won't reconsider?"

"Yamamoto-sama, I finally have the happy life I wanted. I may not have the rank of captain anymore, but I have a family. And… another on the way."

"Congratulations…" Yamamoto was happy for his former student and colleague. But it could not have come at a worse time!

"Yamamoto-san. Hisagi and Kira need my help. And appearantly Soi Fong wants me to stay. I'll remain until after the winter war, and then decide whether or not I want to stay as a teacher." Yoruichi looked over at Urahara. "I know Urahara won't make too much trouble in the living world without me."

"And I know Yoruichi will whip whoever she's put in charge of into shape." Urahara looked sidelong at Yoruichi. "Yoruichi, good luck with Fong taichou. Oh, and I'll invite you to the babyshower if you'll invite me to the wedding."

"KISUKE!!!!" Yoruichi yelled.

"It was just a joke. I'd better get going Yamamoto. My bondmate needs me." Urahara told the old Sotaisho.

"Go safely." Yamamoto actually laughed. "Urahara, its good to know you're well."

"Thank you Yamamoto…" Urahara bowed politely and left, the green and black cloak vanishing into the darkness of a benighted Soul Society.

* * *

**Author's Trivia Golden!**

Ichigo: Hey Grimmjow! Hey Grimmjow! (nudges a Grimmjow sleeping at a schooldesk with his toe)

(Grimmjow growls and starts awake)

Grimmjow: What is it strawberry, I was having a lovely dream involving snapping your NECK! (brandishes Pantera)

Ichigo: (growl) Even pregnant you don't scare me! Okay skullface here's what I want to know! How do you pronounce those fancy titles you Espada use??? I want to insult those jerkwads who kidnapped my friends and killed my /sister/ and I can't even pronounce their names let alone their ranks!!!!!

Grimmjow: You have a Spanish speaker on your team, have sadwhats his face tell you.

Ichigo: (GRRRRRRR) Sado's busy!!!! TELL ME!

Nel: (headbutts Grimmjow out of the way) ME TELL! ME TELL!

Ichigo: (;?) Thank you.

Nel: MMkay… Fluffy Taichou taught me how to say this lesson without an accent, so here I go!

Nel: The Espada use numerical order positions to mark rank. In order to get onto the top ten baddies list you have to kill the Espada who holds the position you want. When you do, you get their title. That's why Noitorra and Szayel tried to kill me in the manga, they both wanted to be third espada. Noitorra is number five and Szayel is waaaaaaay down the list at number 8! But until they do more than break my mask they can't take the position of third. The tattoo changes almost automatically after the battle. But in Grimmjow's case Orihime was coaxed into and allowed to heal the scar where Grimmjow's tattoo had been removed just before he killed Luppi.

Nel: One other thing to watch for is that Kubo Tite mixed them up, but he definitely drew parallels between the Espada and the Gotei captains, even if he made Szayel Ishida's clone and gave him Kurosuchi's attitude…

Uryu: HEY! I'm BED RIDDEN OVER HERE! NOT DEAF! SO CUT THE INSULTS!!!!

Nel: (sticks fingers in here ears) I can't hear you! (Ishida starts cursing in the background) So before he gets too mad here's the chart for all of you: rank and pronounciation… remember also that Aizen-sama has Stark and Hallibel's numbers a secret! And he hasn't even named two of us Espada yet!

Espada Primera-??

Espada Secunda-??

Espada Tercia- Neliel Tu Oderschvank (nell-ee-el two oderjvank) (That's me! Wheeeeeeee!)

Espada Cuarta – Ulquiorra Schiffer (Ul-ki-ora shiff-er, though real life Spanish speakers tap the R, the Seiyuu for Ulquiorra didn't!)

Espada Quinta – Noitorra (noy-to-ra) (as in annoying tora, annoying tiger)

Espada Sexta – Grimmjow Jaegerjacks (Grim-jaw jaygerjack, yaaaaay) then Luppi (loopee or ruupi (as in take a wiz or rupi the currency; boooo, throws tomatoes), then Grimmjow again?? (episode 143 yaaaaaaaay)

Espada Septima - ??

Espada Octava – Szayel and his fornififuck what? (Zay-el Apollo grants)

Espada Novena - Aaroniero Arleri (run Rukia ruuuuuuun!) (Aaron-ey-ro ar-leh-ree)

Espada Decima – Yammy (Yami! But of no relation to the mighty Pharoh!)

Unreleased or unranked; Stark, Hallibel (hali-bell), 2 unknown

Ishida: (gets crutches and comes chasing after Nel) GET BACK HERE YOU!!!

Ichigo: (sighs and hauls Ishida back to bed) Listen mister handicrafts! You get back into bed! Its time for the next chapter!

Nel: Fluffy! Where'd Fluffy go? (toddles off)

Grimmjow: .;

* * *

1. The shinigami are a civilization that developed around the ethical beliefs of respect for the dead, protection of the living, and the preservation of the cycle between the two. They would be more likely to have preservation spells for their bodies rather than the morgue freezers we have. You notice that the room where Aizen's "corpse" was left in the Soul Society arc was dim in light, with soft beams of sunlight only coming through in high set windows. As for their labtechs. They likely have an entirely different set of lab tests both for dead bodies and living tissues, and using energy for filtration against contamination or degradation, they can likely seal samples far better than we can. The only real issues for them would be keeping their labtechs from being infected in the case of a pathogen (very likely with the use of a special kido) and keeping their techs working environment both safe and comfortable. 

2. Jade and Quartz are extremely magical stones. Silver and copper are both metals that conduct life force energy very well and hold it for long periods of time.


	27. The Prayers of moonlit conquistadors

Notes: It was suggested I have Grimmjow pregnant. I want to do Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, yes, Ulquiorra as Seme. And I want to have Grimmjow pregnant, it would be the ultimate humiliation. But I have done research. Yes, Jiraiya type perverted research. Grimmjow would not be anybody's uke unless they physically beat him to a pulp and then had their way with him.

I know, however, that getting pregnant would put cracks in Ulquiorra's icy mask, and Grimmjow's abdomen having a huge gaping hole in it kinda makes a pregnancy rather painful. I'll see if I can make an Arrancar pregnancy possible, at some point. And Ulquiorra's hole is in his /throat/ So its not going to be as problematic with him pregnant as Grimmjow. But /if/ I get Ulquiorra preggy its going to end up being /way/ down the road in the fanfic. Just tah warn you. The shinigami pairings're taking the priority here.

But I'm glad to attack the problem of Arrancar reproduction. (sharkie grin)

And this chapter's all about Hueco Mundo.

I can't believe I forgot that Byakuya's parents are dead. (headbash) when I'm such a big fan. Okay, I'm correcting that to grandfather. And that's how Hikaru will show up in later chapters. Byakuya's grandpa.

The MUSH report today had Aoriya's bronze firelizard Kujaku /all over/ M'roc's gold firelizard Bharie. Unfortunately for the bronze, he was a little too self absorbed to catch the pale golden lady. A pity because she was quite beautiful! And to add insult to injury, Meaghan's bronze Aleser, who caught the queen not only brought two /horrible/ looking browns with him, he scored Kujaku's wonderful beautiful hide! The nerve of the brute! The loss of the battle combined with the cut was enough to send the glittering bronze Kujaku shrieking promises of revenge all the way to between!

But if Kujaku didn't get action, Omasuth sure did! The Divine Passage of Flame Brown Dragon was completely frustrated one day with his lack of being able to quench his lust that he actually caught Myra's green Ailath! Hooray for Omasuth!!!

I got to see Digimon Adventure 02 in Japanese!!!!!! Romi PakuJapanese Ken, Ren (Shaman King) Hitsugaya (Bleach) and Edward (Full Metal Alchemist!)

And Derek Stephen Prince was in Digimon /and/ in Bleach! (falls over twitching) Oh, oh oh! Crazy idea! Uryu as a digidestined!!!! What digimon do you think /Uryu/ would get?

I wanted to be an Arrancar for Halloween. That was, until I spotted my old graduation gown. Its white. Dress in black underneath, put on a toy sword. And dub the toy Kyoka Suigetsu. (drool) Then Grimmjow will call /me/ Aizensama!

Grimmjow (runs and hides)

(chases, then hypnotizes) You will…… BE ULQUIORRA'S UKE!!!!

Grimmjow (squeezes his eyes shut) NOOOOOOO, must, not, look!

Get him boys!!!! TURN HIS HEAD AROUND.

Grimmjow: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (cracks a squeezed shut eye open)

Shatter Kyokasuigetsu…

Grimmjow: .

You /WILL/ be Ulquiorra's uke!

Grimmjow: Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: Hmm?

Grimmjow: (fwush) Fuck me.

Ulquiorra: (le sigh as he leads Grimmjow somewhere /private/) Life is good.

Other Espada: (stare)

Luppi: NO FAIR!!! I wanna get some action!

Yammy: (shoves his face downward) You'd make a great little Uke shrimp!

Luppi: aaaaaaaaaaarg!

I ended up turning it into an Ukitake jacket instead. But life is still goodness. My roomie knows where to get white hairspray. Woooooot! I'll either be partying at a local club or giving out candy, so it fits! (beam) I just hope somebody dresses up as Shiro-chan.

What I think I should do now, instead of go right to the next morning, is find out what, what is going through Gin and Aizen's mind after this battle. If Gin's behavior is as bad as it was, surely there are some things that Aizen doesn't condone. And there are other issues that Aizen will have to face. He's a villain, but he's not named after a love god for nothing.

I dug through my entire library, and I could only find one quote that fit.

* * *

_I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is…_ - Forest Gump

Shinigami Pregnancy Report…

Ichigo- Three weeks Three days

Shuhei- 5 Weeks 5 days

Shunsui-Three weeks 2 days

Gin-1 week

Urahara- 2 Weeks

Byakuya-1 week

"Aizen-sama I don't under…" Luppi saw Gin dripping under Aizen's arm. The silver haired shinigami was soaking wet. And he was /glaring/ at Luppi and any Arrancar that stared at him.

"What're you looking at?" Gin demanded.

Luppi started cackling.

Gin struggled to try and reach Luppi, teeth knashing. "Let me go so I can /bite/ his head off!"

"No." Aizen said firmly.

Gin looked wide eyed up at Aizen. So did Luppi, the diminuative, snotty sixth espada turned and /ran./ Aizen always let Gin do whatever he wanted. Why was he saying no, why was he yanking the silver monster's reigns in /now./

As for Gin, the resounding, firm, authoritative denial sent shivers from his neck straight to his cock. What was going on? He'd completely lost control at the river. Aizen had first /punched/ him in the back so hard he'd fallen into the river and come up sputtering, then deliberately taken the /long/ way home so that his mate could calm down.

And now the tone in Aizen's voice had Gin whining. No fair, Aizen was sending waves of arousal down the link. God the man was hot.

Then Gin felt the phantom sensation of a hand grabbing his ass. "AIIIIII…" Gin squealed.

Gin was still perplexed, that phantom sensation slid up his back, around his sides, to his stomach, caressing the muscles under his dripping wet and cold skin.

Gin was /rapidly/ hardening. "AIZEN-SAMA." He squealed, really starting to be afraid now, but at the same time absolutely /thrilled/ at the sensations trembling through their link. He wanted, desperately, for the man to throw him down and fuck him. "Hurry up and get to our room…"

Aizen had done the only thing he could think of, use lust to restrain Gin long enough to get to the infirmary.

Then he opened the door to the infirmary. "Wait, what are you doing? I'm not sick!" Gin squeaked. Was his lover inventing some new kink?

"ALL OF YOU OUT!!!!!" Aizen bellowed, sending the medical staff cringing and bolting for the door.

Gin grimaced now. What was Aizen doing? Was he rummaging through the drawers for something. "I told you I'm not sick. I just don't like…"

"I could have handled it, you knew that. And I will /show/ you exactly why you flew off the handle and started that uproar. I wanted Kurosaki Karin. And I was blind enough to put you in danger."

"Wait, I wasn't in danger." Gin was totally not getting the point.

Aizen still couldn't find the scanner crystal. He needed to start a mining expedition once they'd finished the war. Hell knew that Hueco Mundo had enough minerals in it. Minerals, ores, and /gemstones/.

He finally couldn't find what he was looking for, and finally, kicking the storage device that at the moment he was too /flustered/ yes he was /flustered/ to find the name of.

"Sousuke Aizen you are not going to get me /aroused/, drag me off to the infirmary, go rummaging around for something /other/ than lube, and leave me hanging after stubbing your /toe/." Gin scolded.

"SHUT UP!" Aizen growled, striding over and scooping Gin into the hollow of his body with one arm. The other rested on Gin's belly. "you feel that…"

"Sou…kun?" Gin squeaked. His eyes, normally closed, closed through carnage and rage and taunting maliciousness, opened, shot open opened. "I… I…" He realized, shivering, shuddering. He leaned against Aizen's chest. When the crimson orbs closed again, it was almost with contentment.

"Sousuke-kun?"

"hmm?"

"I'm still hard as hell. And if you don't take us back to our room in five seconds I am going to throw you down right here and /jump/ on you." Gin snarled, eyes closing again.

Aizen laughed his deep, baritone laugh. Then he scooped Gin up. "Come on. You can't have champagne, but I think there's some sparkling cider left to celebrate with." But that moodiness was nothing to celebrate. Something had to be done. And /why/ was Gin's reaction that extreme? He had never been demanding, throughout the whole relationship. Clingy, yes, showing almost /every/ uke trait. Why was he…. It didn't matter. Gin couldn't get that out of control again.

The cider turned sour in Aizen's stomach that night. After all the lovemaking was done and overwith, he pulled Gin against him. He remembered that unlike the other captains, Gin was still under Kyoka suigetsu's power.

Was that what had made him so volatile while pregnant? The hypnosis? That meant it had to be taken off of him.

That presented another frightening possibility. Gin was pregnant, Aizen had gotten him that way, they loved each other, or Aizen loved Gin. Did Gin love him because he loved him, or had the zanpakuto that Aizen had made his life's blood in this venture act against him for once in all the time he'd had her? Would Gin still want to be with him after the hypnosis was lifted.

_Part of being a seme is being responsible for your partner. Part of being a lover is doing /everything/ for the person you've given yourself too. Part of love is being honest to that person, purely sincere and honest. _

_Part of love is freedom. _

Aizen looked away, _don't look away. _

Kyoka Suigetsu hadn't spoken to him in a long time, and his bones were weary. Was this her way of telling him she didn't approve. She was a loving spirit, so much unlike him.

_You can't look away from him. If he causes harm its your fault. If he's unhappy its your fault. _

_You'll never know unless you let him go. And if he wants to leave, you can't stop him. _

He had to do it, even if Gin left him, even if Gin never forgave him.

Aizen stood silently and moved to the rack where Kyoka Suigetsu sat beside Shinso. He moved within range. "Kyoka Suigetsu, you haven't spoken to me since I stepped into the moonlight. You do not appear to approve of my actions since then. When the war is over and won, I will make it up to you again. I don't even know if you'll listen to me anymore beyond what I ask of you." He walked to the window, looking out over the desert. "I paid a high price to put my ambition into action. But I love Gin, his freedom is not a price I'm willing to pay." He turned to the bed that was his and Gin's refuge. And instead of the normal release, he fell to his knees by the bed. "Please, Kyoka Suigetsu, release my love, let him choose, for better or worse, let him choose." The soft cry was a prayer.

It was a miracle to Aizen, the blade didn't just obey him and release Gin, it hummed in approval into his mind, like the spring mist that hovers in the air just after the last of the snow has melted, cooling and healing all that it touches.

Aizen bent his head, tears in his eyes. "Thank you."

Gin listened softly, and he felt the soft melting of energy, and the sensation of a cool kiss on his cheek. He let tears fall. _I already wanted to stay you silly goose, I'm glad you were willing to let me free. It shows more trust in me, more faith in me, than you could have shown any other way._ Gin curled up in bed, tears falling softly to the pillow, a soft and relieved smile on his face.

_Is this me up in the mirror? 'Cuz I thought it was somebody else  
Well it's a realization, when you find out you don't even wanna look at yourself_

-Fergie, Losing My Ground

This is what its like to hate yourself. Ulquiorra thought. This is what its like to completely and totally hate what you are. He stared down at the long cut he'd made on his own arm. Though thick black ichor was oozing alarmingly from the wound, it was starting to heal already. By morning there wouldn't be a trace left.

"n' you call me horrible." Grimmjow knelt by Ulquiorra where he was seated by the edge of the tub. The big arrancar pressed a stinging, cool cloth against the wound. Ulquiorra squeezed his eyes shut, the serpentine orbs had tears at the edges.

It had probably started when Ulquiorra was a hollow. He'd worked so hard to become a big and powerful hollow. He was big and tough and mean. He had pride in himself.

And when he'd gone into that cocoon, Ulquiorra had expected to come out about Grimmjow's height, with bulging muscles and blazing eyes.

Instead he was such a short thing. Even shorter than Gin, and he was delicately built. Ulquiorra had been pestered and pestered for being so small. His rank as Cuerta Espada had come from his all consuming drive to prove himself and a /brawl./ He'd become Cuerta Espada because of a /brawl./

It wasn't that he didn't feel anything. It was that he felt too much. He was insecure about his body, he'd even look at it in the mirror sometimes and wonder why he was so much smaller, so much /girlier/ than the other Arrancar. Luppi wasn't around then. The others saw a small, effeminate form, and they pounced.

_Girl thing!_

_Look, look, his hips wiggle like a woman! _

_He's so skinny, I'll bet his zanpakuto's pretty small if you know what I mean…hahahahaha_

_I'll bet he paints his nails at night. _

_His hair looks like he rinses and repeats!_

Ulquiorra had been both angry and hurt at the treatment he got. The insecurity had started there. He couldn't help being small. And he couldn't help looking like a girl.

Only one person had actually treated him with respect. And now she was gone. Nel had been nice to him. Grimmjow hadn't really known him too well at that point. But Nel had allowed him to be around her, and had more than once defended him.

Ulquiorra didn't have a picture of Nel as she was then. He'd thought that such things were meaningless then. But he wished he had one now. Now /Nel/ was beautiful.

Ulquiorra eventually developed an… a feeling that human teenage girls had likely felt for decades on end. Dissatisfaction with the body the gods had given him. To him it was a completely alien emotion. Self loathing.

He dealt with it in the worst fashions imaginable. He drank, for starters, which for humans alone isn't a good idea.

Arrancar didn't just eat souls, they didn't have to, that just gave them a power up. But their stomachs were still evolved for foods with high levels of protein, meat, fish, shellfish even nuts and mushrooms in the absence of other sustenance. Vegetables were unnecessary, though hot peppers were a common favorite among them, as well as root vegetables. Fruits were special treats, since the sandstorms wiped out almost any kind of fruit tree. But coconuts, dates, figs, ect grew very well. However too many grains, including alcohol, and too much sugar were bad for them. And caffeine was as addictive for them as cigarettes were for humans, really more of a pleasure food.

A local delicacy was a type of hollow/scorpion fried in coconut oil and flavored with hot pepper and kola nut. The coconut oil neutralized the venom, and the kola nut had to be controlled carefully or the results could be as bad as weed. (1)

This was, naturally, a comfort food when eaten in small amounts. But Ulquiorra seemed to eat quite a bit of it for awhile. Still, his naturally analytical mind noticed; the glow that made him feel "better" didn't last, and he just wanted more. So he didn't bother. He spent an irritable, cold two weeks before the damn stuff let go of him.

It was during that time that he met Grimmjow. Ulquiorra had been especially irritable. They'd argued and fought and finally Tousen got so sick of it that he went to Aizen. The former shinigami's solution had been simple. The two of them were to be locked up together for three days in a room that was made of seki seki rock. They'd have nutritious but by no means elaborate meals three times a day. A full bath to stay clean in, but they would have one bed and only a simple kimono to wear. The revealing kind that left absolutely nothing to one's imagination.

It was then that Ulquiorra took to cutting. Grimmjow was shocked the first time Ulquiorra did it. Ulquiorra hadn't cared, the wounds would be sealed and gone by morning anyway. Grimmjow got pissed.

**flashback

* * *

**

"Why the hell do you do this to yourself? Its insane." Grimmjow growled. "Don't you have any self respect?"

"I don't care."

"That's obvious."

"Alright, how about this for an answer. I'm always the one the other arrancar beat on. Because I'm small and I look like a girl." His hair was long back then, and Ulquiorra was minus his shirt, lifting his arms and turning to inspect himself in the one bathroom mirror they had, not caring in the slightest that the black ichor had just barely stopped flowing down his arm. Arleri hadn't been around then either. So Ulquiorra's fellow Arrancar had every excuse to direct their harassment on Ulquiorra in the department of looks. "They said I'm the ugliest, they said I'm a girl."

Grimmjow chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ulquiorra's waist. The green eyed arrancar flushed. "Grimm…. Jow?"

"you're beautiful to me…" Grimmjow buried his face in that long black hair.

"You…. You hated me…." Ulquiorra felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"No… I was curious, and you kept shoving me away." Grimmjow murmured, pressing against him and wrapping arms around his waist. "Why… your body is beautiful, graceful."

"I look like a girl……Hell, I even feel like one sometimes."

Grimmjow let out a pleasant humming noise. Ulquiorra felt his body flush. His breath quickened. He recognized the body language, the questioning pheromones coming off of Grimmjow. Among Arrancar, that same pheromone was a proposition, asking the other to mate.

Ulquiorra felt his whole body flush with warmth, and he let the pheromones wash over him. Grimmjow buried his face in the soft black hair. "What's wrong with feeling like a girl?" Grimmjow asked with a soft purr. "You look beautiful. You don't have a reason to."

Ulquiorra gasped. "Grimmjow……" He was warm again. All over, he felt warm. "Make me feel beautiful." He whispered softly. "Make me feel beautiful."

* * *

**end flashback**

And Grimmjow had, all night. Ulquiorra let his mate mark him, even though it made him more susceptible to the pheromones that radiated off of his mate. By the end of the three day period, Grimmjow had helped Ulquiorra cut his hair, had shown the smaller Arrancar some amount of encouragement. And when Ulquiorra had concluded aloud to Grimmjow dawn of the third day that he did, indeed, feel like a woman. Grimmjow hadn't been caustic or sardonic, or chastised him. He'd smiled.

Ulquiorra, when Tousen had come to let him out of the imposed confinement, came out with short, carefully groomed hair; he was carefully washed. He had a mating mark on his shoulder, fully visible to the world, and he didn't care. He was aware of the minor curve of his own hips. Okay, so maybe he did look like a girl. That much he no longer cared about.

Tousen had felt the change in the petit Arrancar from the moment he stepped out of the room. And Grimmjow's face, even if the blind shinigami couldn't see it, glowed with pride.

The next day, the then Espada number 4 picked his usual fight with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra not only beat the crap out of him, he killed him, taking his number and his position as was his right. And if Aizen's expression was one of utter surprise when Ulquiorra spit on the corpse and turned to kneel at his feet, he was even more shocked when Ulquiorra stood and called out. "Aizen-sama! He's dead, but I've not yet avenged my grievance with him! His number! NOW!" Ulquiorra demanded. "I'll serve you well! Let me complete the deed!" It was the only time his voice was raised, ever.

His gaze glanced, stonily, around the room. "And if I continue to be tortured. You'll have plenty of numbers free." His voice was steel.

No one had /ever/ ever contested Ulquiorra's claim on his position, and no one had ever, ever harassed him for being effeminate again.

But in the weeks that followed, the feeling that he didn't like his body, that something about it was wrong, still continued. Ulquiorra, unlike a human who would be seriously injured or killed, didn't see a problem with cutting himself, because the wounds would be gone by morning, and stop bleeding inside of an hour. And it vented his dissatisfaction with his body.

Because he wasn't human, he also couldn't understand the problem he had with his body. A human would have, after awhile, identified Ulquiorra as transsexual. Arrancar had had a civilization far older than humans. Hollows had been around as old as the days of "cavemen," Arrancar for slightly less time.

Theirs was a civilization that had been untouched since before the days of Christ. Ruins had been found as old as Ancient Egypt, the Anasazi, the Ancient Chinese, the Ancient Hindi, that the Arrancar of Hueco Mundo had made their own. Their social standards had evolved differently from humans to suit their anatomy and their climate.

Grimmjow patted at the ichor away from the self inflicted wound that Ulquiorra had made until it stopped bleeding. When the black liquid had coagulated Grimmjow set the cloth aside and wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra.

"I love you…" He said softly.

"And I you…" Ulquiorra murmured softly. "I want you…" Grimmjow wrapped him up in that one remaining arm and Ulquiorra leaned into the grip. Then he was lifted into the air, the warmest, most tender kiss planted on his lips.

The two tumbled gracefully to the bed. Ulquiorra landed on Grimmjow's chest, and the teal haired Arrancar turned them around, keeping himself balanced over Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra felt his legs lifted to powerful shoulders.

Arrancar pheromones kicked in then, Ulquiorra felt the arousal haze fall over him. Grimmjow was stroking his member, rolling his hips against his lovers. It was slow mo and animaline from there on.

Ulquiorra felt slick fingers at his entrance. Grimmjow had gotten the lube out in the interim. It was actually amusing and arousing that he'd grabbed it from its resting place by the bed with his teeth. The tube was spat across the massive bed and then Grimmjow leaned in to lick and nip at Ulquiorra's neck, jaw, shoulder. Ulquiorra cocked his head to one side, panting as his lover prepared him.

Grimmjow was trying to keep it slow. But he was always the impatient type. He pulled his fingers out at last.

Arrancar did not link by means of spiritual or mental bond. They mated by pheromones. When attempting to mate for the first time, the seme made physical advances, caresses, delicate strokes and kisses, as well as some kind of possessive stance. The first pheromone, which served as an inquiry, was used at this stage. The uke then responded to the physical advance, leaning his head backwards and baring his neck for the other Arrancar. The seme then made two marks, the first to the neck or shoulder, the other a nail rake to one of the buttocks. That set off a chain reaction along the uke's endocrine system that caused his hormones to respond dramatically to his partner's touch. The uke then delivered a bite to a gland at the junction of neck and shoulder, the gland was near an artery. When punctured, its hormones were released into the seme's bloodstream.

The pheromones induced a haze between mates. Like the one Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in now.

In this case it was nothing deliberate. Grimmjow was overeager, Ulquiorra was wanton. So it wasn't surprising, when Grimmjow moved to jam his member in (Ulquiorra was eager to hurry up,) missed, and hit something else instead. His erection burst through something into something tight and slick.

Ulquiorra gasped in shock. It was as if somebody had tickled his insides with a feather. There wasn't any pain. "Whaaaaa…" He shook his head. He knew enough of human anatomy to know that /their/ women could only hold so much. The…. Whatsit… a cervix he thought it was called, stopped after a certain distance, trying to pass that resulted in serious injury. Nothing was stopping Grimmjow, and whatever passage he'd just found was not only tighter than the one he was aiming for, it was hairtrigger sensitive and didn't seem to have a second barrier, not a complete one at least.

Grimmjow was just as puzzled, he pulled back, thrusting in again experimentally.

Ulquiorra howled, loudly. "Gooooooooooooooooooooooddd!" His eyes thrown wide, head thrown back, breath panting.

Grimmjow grinned sharkily and pulled his lover into a deep kiss as he took another thrust. "Ulquiorra……" He growled huskily. That was… dizzying… the sensation was incredible.

"Do that……" Ulquiorra panted. "…again."

Grimmjow smirked, pulling Ulquiorra against him and thrust again, sucking on Ulquiorra's neck, licking and nipping possessively at the skin like a big cat grooming a mate. Ulquiorra yelled, screaming in pleasure. Grimmjow slowly built up a rhythmn. Ulquiorra clung to his shoulders as Grimmjow reached his one arm around to pull his lover tightly.

As Grimmjow rolled his hips beneath Ulquiorra the petit espada pushed himself down on his partner's velvet length. Ulquiorra clung to Grimmjow tightly, moaning and crying out with each thrust. Grimmjow's name left his lips, and then Ulquiorra couldn't /stop/ crying out his lover's name. His head fell back, panting hard. Ulquiorra felt his vision slowly going white, "Gr… Grimmjow… I'm……aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The tiny Espada screamed as he came, violently. Then he felt Grimmjow shoot inside of him, the burn of the fluids reached all the way to his abdomen.

Panting and slick with sweat, Grimmjow set his lover down. He pulled out with a sucking sound and fell onto the bed next to his lover. "We'll…" He panted. "Take you to a doctor in the morning and see what happened."

Ulquiorra was starting to fall asleep. "At this point… I don't… care." He mumbled as he dozed off.

* * *

1. Like I've said before, I try to draw parallels between the Shinigami/Arrancar civilizations and human civilization, then extrapolate on those. Hueco Mundo is a desert, in places like the American Desert, in places like the African or Asian deserts. I'm trying to portray the area Los Noches similar to Ancient Egypt. 


	28. It stopped short, never to toll again

Yuzu didn't go to school the next day. She sat numbly at the window to Ichigo's room. The clock Karin had given him hadn't ticked again. Yuzu had tried every possible battery in the house. It just wouldn't work. She held another picture in her hand. Her, Karin, Ichigo, her father, her mother.

Kon slipped in the window expecting to find an empty room with a comfy bed for a plushie to curl up on. He froze when he saw Yuzu. She didn't even hear him or see him.

Yuzu was singing instead. Though tears fell from her eyes, her crystal voice carried out the open window.

_My grandfather's clock_

_Was too large for the shelf,_

_So it stood ninety years on the floor;_

In the living world those left behind were sitting, or moving numbly, or crying. Orihime had fallen asleep, leaning against Tatsuki where the two of them had wept. Ikkaku and Yumichika were curled on her couch. Keigo and Mizuiro had the guestroom.

Isshin was passed out in the clinic. The sake bottle nearby, small enough for one. Urahara was staying in soul society until Karin woke.

At the shoten, Jinta actually started to cry. He'd gone out after Karin's death, and when he came home he reeked of Hollow Ichor and his eyes were red. Tessai suspected that Jinta had gone out and slain hollows until he was too tired to swing the bat. Ururu had hidden herself in the hotsprings under the shoten for three hours before falling asleep on one of the massage couches. Cloud had carried her up to her room and put her to bed. Now, eyes blank, she stared numbly towards the river.

_It was taller by half_

_Than the old man himself,_

_Though it weighed not a pennyweight more._

It hurt Shuhei. The one he loved so much was gone. He was pregnant, so he couldn't even use the old fashioned remedy of drinking oneself to sleep. He went to sleep crying, he woke up curled against Izuru in their apartment with tears in his eyes and the child fluttering in his stomach.

Not for the first time, he wondered how aware a baby was in the womb. Did it feel its mothers, or in his case father's pain, anguish, joy?

Izuru pulled him into his arms. "Did you at least get some sleep?" Izuru asked exhaustedly.

Shuhei grunted an affirmative. _But I still feel like I didn't get any._

_Me neither._ Izuru ran a hand along Shuhei's belly. _I think you're showing love. _

Startled, Shuhei's attention turned to his belly. He ran his hand experimentally along his abdomen. "I… think you're right." His tears sprung anew. If he'd just been a little more rebellious instead of his usual responsible self, maybe he'd have been able to sneak away, to show what had happened to Tousen. To let him know that his child would be alright, to let him know he /had/ a child.

Shuhei leaned against Izuru, sobbing, eyes blurry with anguish. "Its not fair! Its not fair!" He clung to Izuru, pressing his face to the others' chest.

"It never is…" Izuru wept as well, because his captain, his tormentor, had had a hand in it. Not only had Tousen been killed by Aizen and Gin, but Shuhei had /felt/ it happen.

They were no longer, in their mutual grief, Seme and Uke. They were equal, in their grief they were equal.

_It was bought on the morn_

_Of the day that he was born,_

_And was always his treasure and pride;_

_But it stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

Uryu was in pain, complete and total spiritual pain. He lay there, arms wrapped around Byakuya. His mind wouldn't work. His heart felt numb. But he lay there, glowing hands pressed to Byakuya's body, one to his heart, one to his stomach. He was pouring as much energy as he could safely manage into his lover's body, into Byakuya. "Please… please…" He knew that the way Shinigami anatomy worked the baby would take most of his energy.

Byakuya's face remained pale and sickly. "Don't die on me…" Uryu said softly. "I love you… I love you…" Tears fell from his eyes. "Please… wake up… please…"

"you really do love him." Rukia was standing by the bed. "Even in the hospital you're trying to wake him up." Rukia put a hand on Uryu's shoulder. "you're going to need more energy. Here…" A few mumbled words and Rukia's glowing hands rested over Uryu's. "You've almost got enough for him to make it through the next day. But you need energy and rest just as bad."

"I did die didn't I?" Uryu shook his head, confused. It was throbbing.

"Yeah, you did, but if its any consolation, you went out with a bang." Rukia pulled back. "That's enough for now. But you need some rest."

"But…"

Rukia pressed Uryu's hand to Byakuya's heart. "He /needs/ you. Do you think he'd want you to hurt yourself taking care of him?"

"no."

"Then rest Uryu." Rukia pressed a hand to the Quincy's forehead. Uryu felt himself becoming sleepy.

Rukia placed the sleeping Uryu draped partially over Byakuya, that hand still on his heart. "Nii-sama. Please… come back to us…"

_Ninety years without slumbering,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_His life seconds numbering,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_It stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

"Years turn." Shunsui sipped hot chocolate, tired beyond belief. "I'm exhausted."

"What I don't get taichou, is why you left me out of the loop." Nanao's eyes were darkened.

"Nanao-chan… I didn't want you to worry." Shunsui looked like he was hurting too.

Nanao had tears in her eyes. "Taichou, I failed… I failed you… I failed Karin… If I had gotten there in time Uryu would be alive and in love and Kuchiki-tai…" Shunsui cut Nanao off by setting his mug down and giving her a hug.

"It is /not/ your fault. We're lucky we didn't lose you too." Shunsui emphasized.

"But I…"

"Why don't you go visit Matsumoto, she's tired and she's just as upset as you." Shunsui suggested. He was only half telling the truth. But he knew Matsumoto also had a thing for Nanao. If anyone could comfort the usually tightly wound fukutaisho it was Matsumoto.

"Were you just trying to play matchmaker?" Ukitake chuckled tiredly as he wrapped his arms around his koi.

"Sort of…" Shunsui looked up at Ukitake lovingly. "She needs comfort. She's a sensitive woman and she tries to distance herself from people. No one can survive alone." He set his hat aside and let Ukitake undo his hair. The couple leaned into each other's arms, and Shunsui wept.

_In watching its pendulum_

_Swing to and fro,_

_Many hours had he spent while a boy;_

_And in childhood and manhood_

_The clock seemed to know,_

_And to share both his grief and his joy._

_For it struck twenty-four_

_When he entered at the door,_

_With a blooming and beautiful bride;_

Renji didn't know what to do for Ichigo. He'd been awake for three hours, and his mate didn't want to get out of bed. "Ichigo." He said gently.

"Leave me alone." Ichigo's entire body was slack. He'd only gotten out of bed when he'd been morning sick.

"Ichigo."

"I can't…. Renji it…. It hurts…."

Renji knelt by the bed and started rubbing little circles on his lover's bare shoulders. "Ichigo. You need to get up. If you don't Rukia's going to kill me. And if she doesn't your father will."

Ichigo sniffled.

"You remember, he gave me the 'or else'." Renji said gently. Tears were coming to his eyes.

"I promised I'd protect… I promised myself I'd protect my family…" Ichigo whispered softly. "That's the only reason I agreed to let Rukia shove her sword in. I wanted to protect them…"

"Ichigo…" Renji leaned down and pulled Ichigo into his arms. "You cannot protect everyone. Aizen must have been watching the Soul Society. Or the Living World. He would have known that we were weakened. He would have known the perfect time to attack."

"Its not fair. It should have been me."

"And what would have happened? Yuzu, Karin, your father, me, Rukia. Its no easy answer Ichigo. It happened the way it happened. And remember what Yachiru said? Karin knew what would happen to her. The casefile said she was a precog. She knew she was going to die, and she faced it bravely and beautifully, on her terms. She went down trying to protect someone. It was not your fault. Nor could you have changed it."

Ichigo finally sat up, eyes red from tears. "I haven't cried since. Since my mom died." He gulped.

_The rain fell. Albeit lightly. _Zangetsu murmured. _Ichigo… it was not, nor ever will be, your fault. You cannot be everywhere, every time. _

Ichigo finally allowed Renji to hold him.

A hell butterfly fluttered in the window and landed on Renji's ear.

"What did it say?"

"Tousen's funeral is set for sunset, two days from now, at the execution plateau. All Captains, Vice Captains, and interested parties are invited to attend." Renji's voice was soft. "He's gone. We're down one traitor, but this isn't how he should have gone."

_But it stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

_Ninety years without slumbering,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_His life seconds numbering,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_It stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

Uryu didn't rest, he couldn't. Instead he kept watch over Byakuya. Crying on and off as the minutes and hours passed, stroking his mate's face and hair. His body felt worn out, and it would stay that way, he guessed, until he could rebond.

Then he felt it, tugging softly down the remains of a tattered link. Weeping, Senbonzakura was trying so hard to reach Uryu… trying so hard.

"What do you want?"

The sword desperately tried to whisper for help. Uryu couldn't hear her.

He closed his eyes, opening his mind, stroking his lover with one hand, and placing the other on his heart. "Byakuya… love…" Uryu begged again.

What had Byakuya said? Fluid exchange? Damn, he couldn't do that with Byakuya out like a light. He leaned down, kissing his lover's forehead. It was a catch 22. If Byakuya was to live, he had to be rebonded, and quickly. To wake up, Byakuya needed the energy link. But until he woke, that link couldn't be restored.

_com…. En…. Ryu…lese….he…_ Senbonzakura tried her hardest to speak to him.

Uryu couldn't hear everything, but he got the gist of it. She was pleading with him to come help. "How…" He begged. "how…"

A tiny point appeared over Byakuya's heart… Senbonzakura pleaded again, one final time, before the contact ceased.

Uryu gently placed his head down over the point of light. Drowsiness swept him up, and he was falling into a ruined child's paradise.

_My grandfather said_

_That of those he could hire,_

_Not a servant so faithful he found;_

_For it wasted no time,_

_And had but one desire,_

_At the close of each week to be wound._

_And it kept in its place,_

_Not a frown upon its face,_

_And its hand never hung by its side._

_Karin…_The tiger murmured…

_Hisuimaru?_

_It is time… follow me…_The world around Karin was dark, a forest. She was moving up a hill, the ground was mossy, and she was barefoot.

Her feet were too small. Karin patted herself over, and realized she was little again. "I'th small!" Karin squeaked.

_Come_! Hisuimaru tossed the little Karin onto his shoulders. _Hang on tight! We run, now!_

Karin just barely had time to hang on! Hisuimaru took off up the hill at a run.

Karin watched her hands, growing in size and strength as they ran. The cool caress of early morning called to her, cooling her cheeks. _Live, my lovely Karin._ The sun began to rise, birds singing on the air.

_Hisuimaru?_

_The time is here… LIVE MY KARIN!!!_

The sun shone bright in the clearing, no, not sunlight. Consciousness!

Karin shrieked, a ragged breath cutting her throat; then another.

She was awake, and alive. Sun filtered in through the window of an alien room. She was awake, she was in a soft and warm bed. An oxygen mask dangled to the side, and the IV bag had literally been ripped from her wrist, it was bleeding. Panting, dizzy and in a sweat, Karin shook her head to clear it.

Next to her bed, a short sword, the sheath a pale jade green, as was the tassel at the far end. It was a short sword, a roman short sword. There was a strap so that it could be carried horizontally across the back.

"Hisui… maru?" Karin blinked in surprise, reaching for the blade.

A tiger's rumble of thunder rippled through her mind.

_It rang an alarm_

_In the dead of the night,_

_An alarm that for years had been dumb;_

_And we knew that his spirit_

_Was pluming his flight,_

_That his hour of departure had come._

_Still the clock kept the time,_

_With a soft and muffled chime,_

_As we silently stood by his side._

Yuzu looked out the window as she neared the end of the song. Awed at the purity of her voice, Kon toddled forwards. He had tears in his eyes too, Karin may have kicked him around, but that was better than dressing him up like a girl.

_But it stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

"yuzu?" Kon asked softly.

Yuzu jumped, startled. "Bostov?"

"My name is Kon. N' everytime he went away Ichigo left me to watch over you while he was gone." Kon said softly.

They fell into silence. She whom Kon had so /hated/, but now the little plushie had tears in his eyes at Yuzu's grief.

_Ninety years without slumbering,_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_His life seconds numbering,_

"Yuzu?"

"Hmm Kon?"

"Can I stay here with you for awhile?"

"Sure Kon."

_Tick, tock, tick, tock,_

_It stopped short_

_Never to go again,_

_When the old man died._

On the desk, the alarm clock slowly started to tick again.

* * *

Authors Trivia Golden

Shuhei: There's a story about the white lion. In African stories, he is a sign that changes are coming. His white coat is considered magic, he is a master of illusion who can turn himself invisible, and only reveal his presence and guardianship to a few. He is a bringer of strength and hope. Perhaps that's why Dr. Osamu Tezuka chose the white lion as the subject for his stories, Kimba the white lion, and Leo the white lion (Kimba's father.)

Yuzu: The song is called "Grandfather's Clock." Since Gwen used clocks around Karakura chou to keep track of the battle, and since the clock Karin gave oniisan stopped when Karin died, she thought it was a fitting song to use.


	29. Little Byakuya and the Dragon!

Uryu landed in Byakuya's inner world, and he wanted to cry all over again.

The lush trees were dying. A moonless night was wracked with thick black clouds and dry lightning. The cherry blossoms were flying off the trees.

The curtains on the tiny shack were closed, even though light shone behind them. "Byakuya."

"Uryu…" No wonder Senbonzakura was desperate.

The spirit was now old and wrinkled, a crone rather than a proud lady warrior. She hobbled after Uryu as she led him to the shack. "What happened to you…" Uryu's expression was pitying, grieving.

"Byakuya… his inner world is fading. So am I. He thinks you're gone, that he'll never see you again. He's given up. Please, Uryu please. You have to help him. If he sees you… if he knows you're still there and you want him to come back. He'd fight! He'd wake up. Even if you wake him up. If you don't do it soon, he'll lose his shinigami powers if his world is faded away or been damaged beyond repair."

"I'll do my best, what do I need to do?"

"Tell him you're alive." Senbonzakura told him.

"Technically…"

"I know. But tell him anyway. Otherwise…"

Uryu opened the door, puzzled.

The lights were on, and a little lump huddled under the covers of the tiny bed. "Byakuya…?"

There was a faint sob under the covers, the lump trembled and shuddered. "Hey… Byakuya…" Uryu pulled back the blankets.

It was a little Byakuya! He looked about ten years old! His hair was silkier, but his eyes were the same shade of blue. His Uryu plushie was curled up into his arms. Uryu wanted to cry. There was a pin, a tiny sword, in the heart of the doll. Byakuya was cradling the doll like it was the last thing in the world and his eyes were red with tears.

"Byakuya?" Uryu's heart skipped a beat. "Byakuya…" His voice softened tenderly.

He didn't look up, just cried.

"Byakuya." Uryu scooped the little version of Byakuya.

"Uryu!" The little Byakuya cried out, leaping up to throw his arms around Uryu.

"Byakuya… please… come back with me. You have to get out of bed."

"I dun wanna…" Byakuya sobbed. "You're gone… I don't want to leave."

"I'm not dead silly. I'm right here. I'm waiting for you." Uryu said gently. "But you've got to wake up."

"But…. I saw it…… ya got your chain cut n' everythin."

"Then why am I sitting here on the edge of the bed with you?" Uryu asked gently. He reached over for the other dolls. "Now see… Rukia's waiting for you. And so's Renji. And so's Ichigo. And…." He pulled the sword out of the Uryu doll. "And so am I." He pulled little Byakuya into a hug. "I'm not the only one…" He pulled little Byakuya into his arms, crossing them over the captain's stomach. "Please? Byakuya?"

Tears started coming to Byakuya's eyes. "I'm tired… can you carry me?" He asked worriedly. Uryu could see the anxiety on his face.

"Of course." Uryu scooped little Byakuya into his arms. Carefully he nudged open the door with his foot.

The wind was howling as they left, fighting, resisting them even as Uryu carried the little Byakuya to consciousness.

"URYU!" The child version of Byakuya cried out in fear, burying his face in Uryu's shoulder.

"I've got you Byakuya!" Uryu promised.

"My stomach feels funny…" Byakuya mumbled.

Uryu asked gently. "You don't feel like you're going to throw up do you? I can slow down."

"Ish not that." Byakuya mumbled again. "My tummy tickles…"

_The baby, he's sensing the baby…_Uryu thought. "We'll take care of it when we've got you out of here." Uryu promised. _This is good, if he can sense the child he might be starting to come around. I won't know how I've done until he's out of here._ He looked back and forth at the edge of the path. _Damn, which way?_

A blustering gust of wind blew a stream of glowing spectral sakura petals up the bluff. "This way." Senbonzakura's voice blew on the wind. "Hurry! Get him out of here! There's a cave up the bluff, the exit is there!" Her voice cried out.

Uryu ran up the bluff, the wind howling at his heals. "Senbonzakura, what /is/ that thing!"

A face, a muzzle, a roaring dragon of wind. The dust and leaves and debris it blew formed the pebbly, shrapnel sharp skin. The leaves and petals and needles were its mane. Twigs and branches were its horns. Splinters were its claws and fangs. It raced up after them,bulldozing anything in its path.

"RUN!" Senbonzakura replied. "It's the personification of everything Byakuya fears." (1)

Sure enough Byakuya shrieked in terror.

Shells glinted in its face, forming pearly gleaming, malicious eyes. Byakuya saw everything reflected in them, Hisana's death, what would have happened if Rukia /had/ been executed, Renji being shredded on the Arrancars' claws, Uryu clutched in a raven's talons, vomiting blood, his family home burning to dust until only skeletons were left.

Byakuya started screaming, the sounds harsh in the roaring winds. He buried his face in Uryu's shoulder again and wailed.

"Don't let it catch you!" Senbonzakura urged.

Uryu turned on the speed, using all his Quincy skills to outrun the dragon. There! Above! On the cliffside!

An ornately carved arch marked the tunnel. "The dragon cannot enter the tunnel." Senbonzakura assured him.

There was another roar. Byakuya screamed. The dragon was going to catch them. His jaws were looming over them.

Then suddenly he wasn't. "DIE!" Senbonzakura had taken warrior form one last time.

"Senbonzakura!!!" Byakuya cried.

"Byakuya! I'm feeding off your hope! Rekindle your will to fight!" Senbonzakura urged.

Byakuya yelled. "Senbonzakura!!!!"

Uryu ran. _All I can do is run. If I shoot my bow in here I might hurt Byakuya!_

He bolted, faster, faster. Byakuya clung tight, then he let out a wail as Uryu entered the tunnel full pelt.

"YAH!!!" Uryu and Byakuya sat up at once.

"BYAKUYA!" Uryu cried, throwing his arms around the panting, sweating, trembling captain. "Byakuya…… byakuya, byakuya, byakuya…" He murmured, sobbing, burying his face in the other's shoulder.

Byakuya drew in a series of ragged breaths. Tears fell from his eyes as he embraced Uryu so hard the Quincy thought he'd be squished!

"Uryu…" Byakuya shuddered. "I'm so tired… and my stomach doesn't feel so good." Byakuya whimpered.

"And you'll be glad of what's making you sick." Uryu smiled smugly and moved Byakuya's hands to his abdomen.

Byakuya froze, tears of pure joy came to his eyes, even as he looked a little green around the gills. "Oh…"

Uryu wrapped his arms around Byakuya from behind. "I love you." And never did he mean it more.

"And I know it…" Byakuya smiled faintly.

"Well well…" Urahara leaned on the door. "I'm glad you're alright." He chuckled. "If you two can hang on until the funeral, Orihime and Sado are coming. Orihime's healing technique can reconnect broken heartbonds. I'll make sure she arrives early to patch you two up. For now, just rest easy."

"But dad…"

"He's been getting to know Byakuya's grandfather. He completely approves, and so does Hikaru-dono." Urahara chuckled. "Rest, both of you. Things will be alright."

* * *

1. I've always kinda superimposed Kikyo's voice on Senbonzakura. Just picture her sounding that way for me.

* * *

Author's Trivia Golden! 

http://bigbaldbroadcast. com

Check it out! Kyle Hebert is the voice of Aizen! This is his website, in the off season (seasons of Bleach and Naruto that is) he's a podcaster on the "big bald broadcast." There's a link to it above.

Gin takes up a piece of chalk and a teacher's pointer and starts writing a list on a nearby blackboard.

"He played Sousuke-kun yes, but he was also the voice of that halfwit Ganju. He was the voice of Gohan as a teenager and an adult, Makoto in Fruitsbasket and Ken-go in Eureka 7 (after episode 29), plus Falman and Kiba in Full Metal Alchemist and Naruto!"

All: Coooooooooooooool!


	30. Karin Awake and Sweet Baby Szayel!

Shinigami Pregnancy Report…

Ichigo- Three weeks four days

Shuhei- 5 Weeks 6 days

Shunsui-Three weeks 3 days

Gin-1 week one day

Urahara- 2 Weeks one day

Byakuya-1 week one day

* * *

Ichigo was finally coaxed to head for a local onsen. He was a little uneasy though. For some reason being pregnant and slipping naked into a hot spring wasn't the same as being not pregnant and naked in a hot spring.

"Don't be ri…" Renji assured him as they approached the door.

"Mmmm… Ikkaku just like that…" Yumichika could be heard practically purring on the other side of the door.

Ichigo jumped back from the door and darted into one of the dressing rooms.

"you like that?" Ikkaku's voice was a thick growl of lust.

Renji peeked around. "Oh…… this is priceless…." He smirked. "Ichigo, come here…"

"No. I'm not going to be a voyeur." Ichigo hissed.

Renji peered around the edge again. "COME HERE!!!" He hissed under his breath. Then he yanked Ichigo by the back of the neck and pulled him to the edge of the door. "Look."

Ichigo gulped. Yumichika was draped blissfully over the side of the spring. Ikkaku was lavishing the other with attention via a skillful tongue sucking at the skin and hands that were very busy under the water. Both shinigami were hard as a rock, and the energy in the onsen was heavy with more than just steam.

Ichigo got a nosebleed, Yumichika's legs wrapped around Ikkaku's stomach. "Come inside baby…" He crooned. Ikkaku must have done something /very/ good, because the noise that came out of his mouth next was like a cat in heat.

Ichigo bashed Renji upside the head.

"You sure feel like being a whore… remember chika-chan? We were going to save it."

"DAMN YOU JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Yumichika brought an irate fist down on Ikkaku's shiny head.

"I can't if you're smacking me upside the head."

Just like that the mood was killed.

"I hope we aren't interrupting." Renji smirked as he tugged Ichigo into the bathtub.

"No… you aren't." Grinned Ikkaku as he wrapped an arm loosely around Yumichika's neck.

"JERK!" Yumichika whacked Ikkaku upside the head, climbed from the onsen, and stormed out.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"We've been going out for awhile, he wants to be a whore, I want to wait." Ikkaku paused. "Okay, its not fair of me, he wants to get pregnant. I don't want to make him that way. There's a war coming soon, what if I don't come back? I don't want to leave him alone with a baby." Ikkaku shook his head, his expression dark.

Yumichika had his back pressed to the doorway leading to the onsen, his spiritual pressure firmly dampened, listening.

"Ikkaku…" Ichigo sighed, slipping into the warm water. "I'd say he wants that…"

"Huh?"

"He wants to know that some part of you is left behind. He loves you. And he's desperate to have some part of you before you're gone."

Yumichika started to cry. You don't do that in the eleventh, but he didn't care. Ichigo had hit the nail on the head. And Tousen's death had just made that need more real.

"I won't be gone. I'll go out to battle swinging and I'll fight my way back home swinging." Ikkaku declared.

"Ikkaku, somebody's going to come back from that war dead." Renji insisted, "And if you're arrogant its going to be you."

"Please, consider what he wants. Consider his wishes before you dismiss the possibility that one of you might not come back." Ichigo agreed.

Ikkaku respected Ichigo, and respected Renji. He sighed. "Alright, I'll talk with him later." He stood, and Yumichika ran to the changing room, making it seem like he'd never heard.

_That was fine._ Ogichi hadn't put in an appearance in days. _That works out for them quite nicely._

_Where have you been._

_Hanging around. I wanted to hang back so that you could prepare for the display without a distraction. And then I kept my head down through the thing with Karin unless you called on me. _

_I see. _

_When we get back to the barracks, can I be let out for a little while?_ Ogichi asked petulantly.

_If you don't cause trouble, if you keep from being seen, and if you don't hurt me or anybody else. And if I get called away somewhere you go back in /immediately./ That, and I can see and feel what's going on the /entire time./ If I say stop, you stop. Got that?_

_Perfectly King._

Ichigo sighed gustily. "When we get back Ogichi wants out for a little while."

Renji blinked. Then he nodded. "I guess."

_Do I have your permission to get laid?_ Ogichi asked hopefully.

_WHAT? Why? From Renji?_

_Who else? He's hot, and I'm as horny as a cat in heat, no offense to the cat lady. _The cat lady was his title for Yoruichi.

_Alright._ Ichigo sighed. "He also says he's feeling horny, which is something I don't mind either."

Renji's expression was priceless. "Wait, he's…… oh hell why not." Renji sighed. "For now…"

Ichigo shivered in anticipation. Even though he was taking a back seat this time he was still excited.

Midway through toweling off, Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind, kissing at his neck and shoulders. "G… god that feels good." Ichigo flushed.

"I'm glad it does." Renji husked in his ear. "Don't get too clean, we'll just end up getting dirty again." The tone made Ichigo moan.

As soon as he was dressed Ichigo followed Renji at a swift shunpo back to their room. The lock clicked into place and Renji pushed Ichigo back against the wall.

Ichigo kissed Renji, even as he was loosening his hakama to remove it.

Heat flared inside of him. Ichigo shivered. By the time Renji had disrobed himself and Ichigo had his kimono off Ogichi's black was slowly filtering into Ichigo's brown. By that point he was fully erect.

Renji gulped, then licked and nipped at the white skin of his shoulder. Ogichi rolled his head backwards, exposing his neck.

Renji licked his way under Ogichi's chin. Ichigo was tied into every sensation. It was funny, the Hollow's motions and responses were completely like his own.

Renji then pulled the two of them to the bed. "Pick a position…" Renji husked, reaching for the lube.

_Got a favorite King?_

Ichigo thought. _Not especially, have him take me on my stomach, I'm not going to be able to lie on my belly much longer. _

_Hmmm… wise…_ That made sense to Ogichi. "On my stomach. Neither of us will be able to for long."

"True…" Renji purred. He covered his hands with lubricant. The first carefully wormed a finger inside Ogichi's passage, then a second. Renji rested his head on the other's back. He noticed, suddenly. Ogichi's body heat was higher than Ichigo's. Almost fever hot.

Carefully scissoring the other's passage, Renji searched for his love's prostate. He knew exactly where it was by now, and when he caressed the spot Ogichi howled in pleasure. "Dd… damn…" He shivered. "Hurry up… Renji…"

Ichigo was still looking through Ogichi's eyes, feeling the sensations his other half did.

Renji positioned himself outside the other. "Ready?"

"Hell yes." Ogichi hissed.

Renji stroked the remainder of the lubricant onto himself and plunged in, pushing slowly and persistently in. "If I start to hurt you, tell me immediately." Renji said sternly.

"H… hai…" Ichigo felt flushed and hot within Ogichi's shape. Renji's tongue was lapping at the back of his neck. Ogichi gasped, moaning in pleasure. _God this feels good. _

_Mmmhmmm, King… a mated hollow's skin is quite sensitized to their mate. And my body heat is higher than yours. _It was, to Ichigo, as if he himself were blind, or at least having tunnel vision. His face in the pillow didn't help. But he trusted Renji. And if Ichigo were hurt so would Ogichi.

At last Renji began to move. Thrusting slowly and grinding against Ogichi's prostate. Ichigo cried out inside his head. Ogichi squealed, yelling Renji's name and bucking backwards. His hands threw out and grabbed Renji's, wrapping them around him. Ichigo was mentally crying encouragement. Ogichi purred in response.

"You feel so good." Renji hissed in his/their ear. "You're so hot… so tight…" He rubbed his hands across Ichigo's chest, trailing down to his stomach.

In Ogichi's body Ichigo was /very/ sensitized where the baby was. Ogichi purred under Renji's touch. He pushed back on Renji's thrust, his grinding against Ogichi's prostate was driving Ichigo nuts. Ogichi yelled Renji's name in their combined passion.

Finally neither could take it anymore. Ogichi and Ichigo yelled at once, screaming Renji's name as they came into the sheets. Ichigo spasmed on Renji, and with a moan Renji came inside him. The white faded from Ichigo's skin as Renji turned soft and pulled out.

The futon was wide enough for Renji to move Ichigo to a clean space for the two to curl up and rest. Ichigo curled himself in Renji's arms, running his hands thoughtfully over his own body. They rested on his stomach. "Renji…" He stroked his fingers over the spot. "Does it seem tight to you… here?" He ran a hand over where the baby would be.

"hmmm? You're pregnant koi, of course it would."

"Not like that. I mean earlier than normal."

"You're supposed to come check on Karin later tonight. Why not have Unohana check you out. I'm sure its nothing." Renji reached out to tickle his mate.

"Stop that!" Ichigo giggled, laying back blissfully when Renji stopped.

"So… Ichigo… can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"What was it like in there? I mean with Ogichi in control…" Renji trailed off. "I've been meaning to ask but… I thought you might find it rude."

"Its not. Its weird to have to describe it, but…" Ichigo thought for a moment. "It used to be that when Ogichi was in control I couldn't see a damn thing. It was like black was clouding slowly over my vision, like fog rolling into an area. But after awhile we figured out how to share control. I was still tuned into my senses while he moved. It felt weird, his skin is a helluva lot more sensitive than mine. And his body's hotter too. I mean in temperature not in figure, physically he's got the same build I am." He chuckled. "Inside there I was screaming in pleasure. And by the way, I love it when you talk dirty like that." Ichigo purred, tracing one of the tattoos on his lover's chest idly. Be sure to do that when the second trimester hormones kick in."

"I'll keep that in mind." Renji traced Ichigo's stomach.

* * *

"Its nothing to worry about at all." Zephly Ascepilus was the nimble fingered head medic for Los Noches, and currently his cold fingers were examining Ulquiorra's nether region carefully.

The fourth espada mewled at the treatment. That was /cold/.

"Sorry, I know they're cold." Zephly apologized. "Hold… still…" A couple of seconds later and he sat up. "Well…" He sighed. "That's not really a problem. In fact its something good."

"I'll say…" Ulquiorra hissed, trying to crane his head up to look Zeph in the face after his indignity.

"I'm serious." Zephly pulled over a screen showing what his scanning and probing had found. "About one in ten male arrancar can breed Ulquiorra."

The fourth Espada's heart began to pound as the gears in his brain ground to a halt.

Grimmjow didn't get it. "Yeah, so?"

Zephly rolled his eyes. The serpentlike headpiece of his mask barely hid the twinkle in his eyes. "Soooo… Ulquiorra's one of the ten."

The fourth espada's face turned a deep, deep crimson under the green. Grimmjow's eyes turned as round as dinner plates. "W… wait… does that mean?"

"I didn't find a trace of a pregnancy. But if you keep rutting like that you can bet you'll knock him up." Zephly did not have a very good bedside manner, but he /did/ have a good sense of humor. And he was very, very good looking.

Szayel poked his head into the infirmary then.

"Zay, how wonderful of you to pay me a visit."

The octava espada looked left, then right, a tinge of pink coming to his cheeks as he finally pushed the glasses/mask up his face. "I… er… came for that follow up appointment… um…. I'll wait outside."

Szayel Apollo Grantz was /embarrassed/ about something? But now that something juicy had come up Zephly tugged the curtain across the examination area. "No need. Come, wait for awhile. There are chairs over there. But yes Ulquiorra. I'd say quite firmly that you class in that ten percent. Do be careful. That opening heals up afterwards, trapping semen inside. Your own body, twice a month, thins the barrier. At that time you're able to bear children."

Szayel could be heard shifting back and forth on the seat.

Suddenly it became clear. Szayel and Zephly were /seeing/ each other!

That knowledge nearly had Ulquiorra squirming again. Zephly was probably the most playful Arrancar on staff. Roughhousing play, but play. He could tackle most opponents with a ramming blow. He had strong arms, a lovely lean and muscular build. His skin was tan, but not overly so. His tattoo was on his lower back, marking his number in the teens. He had a shock of thick, emerald green and sapphire blue hair, as if the two gems had bled together on his head. He had odd colored eyes too. Mismatched blue and green just like his hair. His mask looked like the snout and fangs of a dragon shaped into a tiara. Tight white pants rather than loose encased his thighs in soft linen. These reached about knee length, black tabi to his ankles and white tatami sandals covering his feet. His shirt hung loosely around him about to his knees. Sometimes he buttoned it against the weather. But most of the time he wore it loose, showing the hole neatly lodged in the left side of his chest.

In other words he was friggin hot. A guy that every Arrancar seme and uke with a libido would want in his bed. It only stood to reason that Szayel, who hardly ever got any attention besides somebody wanting a new invention or this or that gadget fixed would relish any attention from a Healer whom got the same but for medical treatment. Though he had good looks and a great sense of humor Zeph wasn't too good in the battle department, fast, but not very strong. (1)

Ulquiorra shivered. "So…."

"You can sit up." Zephly told him.

The Fourth Espada sat up. "Okay, so is there any way to /prevent/ my getting pregnant from this?"

"Not unless you use a human condom." Zephly chuckled. "Or just avoid the spot during sex. It stays closed unless you break the barrier. You'll want to mark today on the calendar. Tell me, honestly, do you /want/ to have children."

"Of course." Ulquiorra said quietly. "I want to have children. Its wonderful that I can." He looked up at Grimmjow.

The former sexta Espada knew why. The most maternal thing that a person, any person, could do was bear a child from their own body and raise it. It was a feminine thing, a woman thing.

"Well, if you want to be sudden about it, you're able to get that way until dawn tomorrow. And today is when you're most likely to be able to have children." Zeph chuckled. "Go ahead. Get going. You've probably got work to do before you get a break today."

Ulquiorra took one look over his shoulder before he left a few minutes later. Szayel was actually shivering.

Szayel waited until their footsteps had retreated. He was trembling violently. "Zay…" Zephly was near shocked at the condition the Octava espada, his love and koi, had come in in. Zephly wrapped his arms around the other. Szayel responded, leaning into the touch. Zeph gently sniffed at his lover's pheromones, trying to get some clue as to what might be upsetting him. "What's wrong."

"I'm not feeling very well…"

"You're a scientist, you should be able to tell me more."

"I've been nauseous for the past three days…" Szayel complained.

Another quick whiff and Zephly's instincts started screaming at him. Zeph had broken through his koi's barrier himself a few days prior. It didn't always mean that a mate would get pregnant. But the pheromones oozing from his koi only meant one thing. His Szayel was pregnant.

Zephly understood then. His lover hadn't wanted to come to him, and had only come because hiding it had suddenly become both very uncomfortable and near impossible. "Szay, love… you should have come to me…" Zephly nuzzled his lover, purring softly.

Szayel shuddered in his arms. "I was scared."

That was typical. Altered behavior was characteristic of an Arrancar pregnancy. Szayel would have been terrified, and while he would have known he was pregnant he wouldn't have understood what was making him feel that way.

Zephly stroked his lover's hair. "My quarters are at the back of the infirmary. Come…" He whispered comfortingly. Sex was /not/ a good idea right now, but a pregnant male Arrancar needed his partner to take him frequently. The medic closed his eyes, quickly trying to make a mental assessment of his own body. Yeah, his body had been producing the necessary hormones.

Male Arrancar pregnancies were quick and brutal. Eighteen days. He'd broken into Szayel's passage six days ago. The time was one third up! The uke needed to absorb hormones from their mate's systems, which were delivered during mating. Zephly was cursing himself mentally, his body had started producing the necessary hormones without him noticing it. Damn! Szayel had nearly caused himself /serious/ damage. Mainly psychological, but still. When Zeph had mated a second time with his koi he'd feel a lot more stable.

Zephly sat his mate down on his bed and locked the door. "Love, you should have talked to me." He stroked the other's hair and guided him to lie down on the bed.

The touch made Szayel shiver in his arms. "Damn… you need to…" Zephly stopped. Looking into the other Arrancar's eyes. He looked like a wreck. "Come here…" He cradled the other in his arms, stroking the back of his neck, the small of his back. "You didn't need to hold back from me… Now listen… you need to absorb hormones from my system." Zephly whispered. "And we need to talk, as soon as you've got your wits back."

"a… alright…"

Zeph slipped off his jacket, rubbing at Szayel's back, trying to get him more comfortable. The Espada groaned in pleasure, slipping off his shirt carefully, then loosening his trous and dropping them both to the side of the bed. Szayel's hole was in his solar plexus, it wouldn't become uncomfortable later on in the pregnancy. He left his undergarment on top of the pile and lay back, waiting and willing for his koi.

Szayel looked up at his lover. He had to admit he felt overwhelmed and anxious, no, agitated. He wasn't very good with medical things. He knew Zeph was likely correct, logically if a person had an urge or craving it meant their body needed something. And once he'd realized what had happened his mental capacities had gone downhill from there. "Zeph… take me… please…" He pleaded. "I can't think…"

By now Zephly was bare to the world. "I will… damn… Szayel you needed to talk to me…" Zeph leaned down, nuzzling into his neck, taking a good strong whiff of the pheromones he was giving off.

Szayel gasped. Zephly's close proximity was getting him hard /real/ fast. The healer ran delicate, skilled fingers across his chest in feather light touches. "Z… Zeph…"

"Szay… love…" Zephly whispered, fingers carefully stroking down his lover's stomach.

Tears formed at the edges of Szayel's eyes, allowing the touch, reaching up to wrap his arms around his mate. _He's taking it gently. Thank god… my mind feels like it got run over by a menos. _

Szayel wanted to get it over with though. He pulled Zeph on top of him, "Hurry up…" He hissed, pulling the other into a kiss.

That sealed the deal. Zephly sprung to full attention. So did Szayel, and neither was about to back out after that. The Octava espada started trembling harder, Szayel whimpered as full mating instinct took over. He rolled his head back, spreading his legs. Things were going to spiral out of control very fast.

That was why Szayel had let Aizen put him into the cocoon. For the most part as an Arrancar he could have his powers of reasoning back. He'd /hated/ the claustrophobic mask, the ravaging hunger that didn't /stop/ and wouldn't let him /think./ He'd avoided taking a mate for awhile for that very reason. But a very sexual soul who had gone without human, or arrancar rather, contact for as long as he had couldn't hold back long. When Zephly had made his advances… he'd been so amorous, and Szayel had been shy and wanton.

Zephly slid in, and Szayel suddenly became acutely aware of the changes to his body. "D…damn…" His curse broke off into a mewl. There was no resistance, up until the point where a previously open point had closed itself off, sequestering the unborn child and shielding it from all manner of sexual roughhousing. The smooth entry felt like fire, thick, burning, pleasurable fire. Zeph was of normal length, but he had to be two inches thick.

Szayel's senses suddenly flared into life. Hackles rose on his neck, and a ragged breath broke from his throat. Zeph carefully pulled Szayel's legs past him, pressing against his lover. Szayel allowed the other to climb on top of him. His instincts had taken over. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he moaned, wrapping his legs around his koi. Zeph started to thrust, an animaline grunt escaping his throat. Then he bent, nibbling and licking at his loves throat. He growled low.

Szayel mewled, his mind fogging over. He pushed back. He pressed his head against Zeph's neck. It had to go on that way for an eternity. Things got hotter and hotter until Szayel let out a guttural roar, coming hard. His body shuddered mightily. Zephly pulled him close, growling as he held his hips close, stiff as he came. Szayel felt something hot burning into him. He howled, the cry trailing off as every last drop drained into him.

Zeph drew in a deep breath, panting. He leaned in, kissing and nipping at his mate until finally some measure of sanity returned. He rolled away. Szayel groaned, letting his body cool. "Hell…" He stated.

Zeph kissed him tenderly. "Szayel, we need to talk about this."

"I know…" Szayel pulled his koi to him. "What am I going to do?"

"I feel horrible." Zephly sighed.

"Don't. Because I'm going to feel worse." Szayel said dully.

"Look, sometime in the next couple of days you'll have to decide, or you won't be able to choose." Zeph warned him.

"I know." The same dull tone.

Zephly knew that this was going to be trouble. As soon as he regained his wits Szayel was likely going to start torturing him.

And with a voodoo doll power coming with his Zanpakuto, Zephly was going to have to hide the damn thing when the mood swings hit.

* * *

Karin was leaning back in the hospital room. She looked out the window at the Seireitei's white buildings and streets. "This is Yachiru's home… I think…" She said softly.

A girl with a pair of black pigtails in a sleeping robe poked her head in. "Oh… I didn't think anybody was going to be here!" She had a sleepy smile on her face and light blue eyes.

"Um… well… I woke up here… There was a fight in the living world…" Karin trailed off, looking sorrowful.

"Oh…… it didn't go so well did it?" The girl sat down on one of the nearby beds.

Something about her was off. "I… not well at all. But I'm too small to do much. All I could do was jump on some guys head and then his partner stabbed me."

"oh dear! Well, you're okay now. Who was it?"

"uhhh… the big guy had brown hair and glasses, he was about to hurt Orihime, my big brother's best friend. And then his partner had silver hair. His eyes didn't open until he stabbed me…" Karin started to tremble.

The girl bristled. Karin started to wonder. Did she say something wrong?

"Tell me, the silver haired man who stabbed you… was his name Gin Ichimaru?"

"I… I dunno."

"Wait… you're a shinigami right? So how could you /not/ know who Gin Ichimaru is?" The girl demanded. "Who are you? What squad are you?"

"My /name/ is Karin Kurosaki. My brother Ichigo is a soul reaper and we were /both/ born in the living world. So we wouldn't /be/ in one of these… whatever squads you just mentioned."

"THIRTEEN COURT GUARD SQUADS…" Momo snapped. "Get it right!"

Karin shrilled. "How can I get it right if I've never /been/ here before! Don't you get it?? Until however many days ago since I've brought here I was /alive/, I /died/ and got brought here!"

Momo's eyes widened. "So you're a…" She struggled to find the right word. It was a term that most Soul Reapers only hear in their academy days. "A shinketsu…"

"What's that…" Karin deadpanned.

"A shinketsu is a Soul Reaper who was born mortal. Their soul reaper powers are sealed, and remain so until the seal either comes undone or they die and are brought to the Soul Reaper academy." Momo explained softly. "So… somebody killed you? You were murdered."

"Hai…" Karin seemed to wilt. "There was a man with silver hair, and squinty eyes… and he was helping a man with brown hair and glasses. They were gonna hurt, maybe even kill my brother's friends. There was nobody to help them. When Ichi-nii disappears, he doesn't reappear even if we need him. Not until his training is over."

"Th… that must have been Gin Ichimaru and… Aizen-Taichou." Momo drooped.

"What's wrong with you?" Karin asked.

"It couldn't have been Aizen taichou! You're wrong! He wouldn't have hurt anyone!!!" Momo shrilled.

"Open your eyes, he tried to pull Orihime's chain out!" Karin rolled her eyes. "you're as clueless as I am…"

"Well at least I…"

"MOMO!" Hitsugaya called his sister up sharp.

"Toushiro she's lying! Aizen-taichou would never hurt…"

"Momo OUT." Hitsugaya said sharply. "I won't have you two arguing."

Momo reached up to one of the cabinets to get the extra blanket she'd come to look for and left grumbling.

"Toushiro-baka," Karin looked like she was about to cry. "Why didn't you /say/ anything?" She sniffled. "Why didn't you /come/? I /needed/ you to come! I couldn't protect… I couldn't stop them on my own." She pleaded softly. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

Hitsugaya could sometimes be a stick in the mud. He'd always tried to act so much more grown up than he looked. But not today, he sat down on the bed next to Karin, his voice choked, mournful. "Karin… I tried to find you. I knew your brother would be upset if he couldn't help you, if something happened to you while he was gone. I couldn't find you…" Hitsugaya bowed his head in shame. He tried to gulp back his own tears.

"KARIN!" Ichigo came barreling in, Renji right behind him. Hitsugaya fell off the bed, and all sign of tears was erased from his face.

"ICHINII!" Karin wailed. She almost toppled Hisuimaru off the bed, but her arm shot out to grab the jade colored hilt of the short sword before it hit the ground. Then a Karin sized bullet hit Ichigo in the chest. "Ichigo…. Ichiniii…" Karin sobbed. "I had to… I had to… he was going to kill Inoue-san…"

Ichigo maneuvered his sister to the bed. "Karin…" He pulled her into his arms, sobbing into her hair. "I'm not angry… I'm not… I'm glad you're safe…" Ichigo felt numb inside. The bliss, the relaxation he'd enjoyed in Renji's arms earlier was gone in an instant. "Karin…"

"I really did die didn't I?" Karin sobbed softly.

"Yes… Karin you did…" Ichigo whispered. "I'm sorry… I couldn't protect you…"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" Karin shrilled, she shoved Ichigo away.

Poor Ichigo's eyes shot straight up. He hadn't expected Karin to yell.

"Wha… Karin…"

"You insist on protecting everyone, all the time, and then when we /really/ need you, you VANISH!!!!" Karin yelled. Hisuimaru's sheath whacked Ichigo in the breastbone.

That was when Renji stepped in and pulled Ichigo back. Ichigo had been too shocked to react and a few inches lower, if Karin had hit him, might have caused serious damage. Especially if Karin's kicks were anything like Ichigo's. "Go /easy/ on your brother." Renji said gruffly.

"Why should I? He ran off training again and didn't tell /anybody/ where he'd gone or what he was up to!" Karin spat, like a cat that had just been dowsed with water. "He goes running off to god knows where! He never tells us where he's going!!!"

Renji had two options, make something up and get either or both of them whapped in the gut with a very hard looking jade green lacquered sword sheath for lying. Or tell the truth and get them both smacked upside the head either for charges of stupidity, protecting oniisan, or for flat out saying something not true.

Well head was better than gut. "Because he's pregnant you nitwit! You're going to hurt him!!!"

Renji cringed for the next blow, ready to pull Ichigo away from it.

Start the really silly chasing music. (2) "YOU'RE SHITTING ME!" Karin roared. The side of Hisuimaru's hit came down on Renji's head and instead of jumping Ichigo she latched onto him and started pounding him and pulling his hair.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" Renji staggered around and then tried to get Karin off. Only he couldn't really see and tripped over a stool. The two of them went down on the floor, a red furred stray dog and a pissed off tom cat.

"Men don't get pregnant you stupid dickhead!!! THEY DON'T HAVE THE FUCKING BODY PARTS!!!!" Karin was punching Renji upside the head.

Then Ichigo tried to pull Karin off of Renji. She tried to swing on him and he held her at arms length while she spun about in mid air.

Then Karin's dark eyes widened and she started struggling in earnest, screaming. "Let me go! Let me go! Put me down! Let me go!" The terrified tone in her voice made Ichigo drop her immediately.

Karin drew her knees up to her face and shuddered. "Stop… just…" She stood up and hissed at Renji. "I knew you two were /screwing/ around! But there's no way a man can get pregnant!!!!"

"Male soul reapers /can./" Renji hissed, ready to intervene again if Karin should jump Ichigo.

"WH…. WHAT?????" Karin shrilled, in shock this time. "I… Ichi-nii?" For a moment it looked like Karin was going to faint. Then she hopped up on the bed next to Ichigo, and just like a cat climbing into a person's lap to purr, she wrapped her arms around her brother. "Mmmsorry." She whispered softly, leaning against his shoulder.

To Ichigo and Renji's complete and utter surprise Karin climbed into Ichigo's lap and curled up against him. "Ichi-nii?"

"K… Karin?"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled."

Ichigo hugged Karin tightly. "Its okay."

Karin's hand inched towards Ichigo's stomach. "May I?"

"Sure…" Ichigo guided Karin's hand to the right spot.

"How long?" Karin asked curiously.

"Well…" Ichigo chuckled. "Male shinigami's bodies can't take nine months, ours is three months. And in three days the first month will be over."

Karin's grin looked like the Cheshire cat given a mouse. "I can't wait to see this…" Her smirk was almost wicked.

Ichigo had a feeling he was going to regret letting her know how long he'd been pregnant.

Then Karin looked up at Renji with an almost fanged grin. "And if you hurt Ichi-nii, you'll get more than a whack to the head. Hisuimaru will dig his fangs into your rear end." Karin's grin looked like a shark.

"Hisui… you little minx!!!!" Ichigo yelled. "You learned your zanpakuto's name that quickly?????"

"Zanpawhat?" Karin asked, toppling over.

"Ahem…" Unohana was leaning on the door frame amusedly. "Ichigo, you said you wanted to see me?"

And Shunsui Kyoraku merrily strode in. "And I'm to speak with Karin and bring her up to date Ichigo, Renji, go take care of things."

_He is very odd._ Hisuimaru commented. _But I do not think this newcomer is a threat. Otherwise I would tear him apart._

_You're a spirit, you can't. And I won't let you anyway._ Karin told him.

Ichigo looked back on his way out as Shunsui Kyoraku sat on the stool next to Karin's bed and arranged his robes. He set down his hat and Ichigo chuckled, hoping that he also didn't walk away with bumps on his head.

* * *

Unohana asked calmly as they made it to an empty room and shut the door. "So… what did you want to ask?"

Ichigo sat on the bed and pulled back his Kimono. "I say that I've gotten firmer too fast, and Renji says its nothing to worry about."

Unohana chuckled, then thought for a moment. "Welll…" She chuckled. "Technically the first trimester is up at three and a half weeks. But because the womb doesn't break through until week four, and you don't feel kicking until close to week five, you should be firming up by now. Keep your eyes open, your womb is likely to break through in the next couple of days. And Renji, do be gentle on him, or you will /hasten/ that time." Unohana chuckled. She was checking Ichigo's health chart on a clipboard and seemed to be engrossed in some private source of amusement.

"You know something I don't don't you?" Ichigo asked, face twitching.

"Maybe." Unohana's voice was smug as she made her way towards the door, "But you said you didn't want to know. You have a clean bill of health Ichigo. I'd suggest you visit Uryu next." Unohana suggested as she headed out. "Your friends should be coming through the senkaimon later tonight."

Ichigo blinked in surprise. "Alright… alright fine…" He chuckled, taking Renji's arm and leaning on his shoulder. "Lets pay Uryu a visit."

* * *

1. He's about on strength with Nanao or Isane power wise. He's got a lot more going for him in the looks department though. His strengths being speed, magic (and attacks like cero or bara), and healing ability.

2. Insert music piece "Ditty for Daddy" here.

* * *

Arrancar Encyclopedia, AUTHOR'S VERSION!!!

Gin: (is seriously morning sick) I… think I should… let Zephly take this one… congrats btw…. (runs for the bathroom)

Zephly takes the dropped pointer and smiles his usual warm expression. "Okay! Today we're going to learn the differences between Shinigami and Arrancar reproduction. You already know that Shinigami conceive using energy, which affects the matter/reishi of their bodies, which starts a child developing. Their gestation is three months, the trimesters being relatively uneven."

Zephly pulls down a diagram of an Arrancar from the waist down. "But as you can see on this diagram of a male Arrancar, the necessary organs are already in place, albeit they are arranged somewhat differently. Male and female arrancar alike only have one ovary. While for women the odds of conception are the way they are normally for a human female, Arrancar men are far more likely to conceive. However, only about ten percent of us can reproduce, and only the Vasto Lorde class of Arrancar can reproduce at all." He makes an ick noise.

"Different species evolve to fit the needs of their environment. The same with different powers. Hueco Mundo is a hostile and barren environment. When we evolved to our current level, because there were so few female Arrancar, a few male arrancar evolved to the point where they could carry on our species if we were decimated to near extinction."

"Also, despite most of our hollow instincts being wiped out in our transformation, those same instincts come out in full force when mating. Even with male arrancar who don't reproduce, pheromones attract the mate, who responds with a physical reaction aaaaand… the resulting tussle exchanges pheromones to bond the mates and leaves a pair of marks. One to the juncture of neck and shoulder, one a clawmark to the… er… posterior."

"In the Arrancar who can conceive, their hormones have a twice monthly cycle similar to a human period. But unlike in humans, there are no mood changes associated with the cycling. There's no bleeding either. The only indication is a thinning of a barrier that protects their reproductive systems from outside intrusion. There is no other physical sign, nor an emotional sign."

"An egg is released twice a month, but if the barrier doesn't break, it fades away. The arrancar's body lyses it and uses the proteins elsewhere. But if the barrier is broken a second hormone is released, causing the egg to solidify. Then the mate's seed is free to fertilize it."

"Now… the Arrancar's structure is even more different from a human or shinigami's. Human women have a cervix that's very tight. Attempting to go further results in serious injury! Not so for a male Arrancar."

"The opening is loose, allowing an especially…… aherm…… gifted mate, to pass through. The point is to release as many little… aherm…. Wrigglers as possible. And to make it feel as dizzyingly good as possible for… erm… both parties, indeed. There are a ton of nerve endings inside.

"When conception occurs, the once open passage that would have left the womb open closes tightly. The passage remains open and may feel both swollen and slick to the touch. It's a sign that blood is flowing to the womb to cushion the Arrancar babe within, and the fluids are an attempt to ease discomfort and protect the inside. Gestation is only eighteen days, ensuring, like almost every aspect of Arrancar reproduction, that the child survives above all else."

"A pregnant Arrancar's womb can take one helluva punishment. It fills with more amniotic fluid, and faster. The muscles thicken to protect it and the abdominal muscles slowly strengthen. Instinct to protect the abdomen takes over to the point where they can even become vicious in battle. They start to show sooner because of all the fluid, however, unlike shinigami, it doesn't slow them down. Their lung capacity becomes greater, if anything, to help them escape when cornered."

"That's pretty much it." Grins Zephly. He puts away the pointer. "I'd better find some stomach medicine for Gin. He's not sounding too good."

Gin: uuuuuurrrrrg.


	31. An opportunity at a price

Notes: WAFF! Ben 10 is cool! Ben and Kevin were enemies for so long, and then their kids are friends! (squeeee!)

Okay, for the record, Zephly is a made up. I couldn't think of a sane pairing for Szayel within the Espada. So simply put I made up a mild mannered Arrancar who's one hot stud in bed and had him knock Szayel up.

I have developed a liking for Zolo/Sanji as a pairing. Despite the fact that I have a general dislike of One Piece something about these two is magic.

This is going to end up being the only chapter in which I wiped out the original completely before writing.

WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I read the scanslations for chapter 298 and OMG!!! ZOMG ROFL PANT PANT FAINT!!!!!

First of all, we have captains and lieutenants, four of them, entering Hueco Mundo to kick some serious ass and rescue Ichi and company! Kenny and Yachiru bailed Ichi out, and and… Byakuya. He takes one look at Rukia near death on the ground and he says to the Espada that was about to kill her… "The one who did that to her, was it you?" "I am not the one, but I was just about to finish the job." "I see…" BAM!!! We have Kursotsuchi and Nemu and Kurotsuchi's acting like a kid at Christmas! And Unohana's ready to rescue Renji and Uryu! (dies) Oh man! I got a review mentioning Retsu's wrath many chapters back? THIS TIME SHE'LL SHOW US SOME WRATH!!!!!

Then we have the identity and the last name of some of the Espada that weren't revealed before exposed!!! 7th Espada is Zomari le Roux! He's big and dark skinned and silent and he's got a necklace of teeth (eeeeew!) very little hair (the remainder in a Mohawk!!!) and he doesn't seem to like speaking that much. That's okay, it means he won't scream when Byakuya tears him limb for limb! And we have Nnoitorra's last name Jiruga. Oh, and his tattoo, is on his /tongue./ WOOOOT!!!!

My computer sucks. I'm running secunia software inspection now. But the Norton sucks. Guess what program Secunia doesn't scan for?

* * *

The hours passed by with Uryu curled up against Byakuya. A cool rain had started to fall outside, as if the kami themselves mourned the loss that had sent shockwaves through the shinigami ranks.

Byakuya lay there, stroking Uryu's hair, gripping him tightly. "Breathe deeply love." Uryu murmured.

"I will… I am…" Byakuya murmured. "I'm just tired."

"We could try to relink ourselves." Uryu suggested, nuzzling his lover.

"In a hospital? Besides… I'm too tired Uryu." Byakuya whispered softly.

Uryu reached up to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Mmmkay."

Then suddenly there was a crash.

Uryu sat straight up. Orihime had, apparently, been eavesdropping. She was flat on her face and the contents of a basket had been scattered on the ground. "G… gomen ne… Ishida-kun." She stammered as she scrambled to pick up the basket's contents.

"Orihime, its alright. You just startled me."

Byakuya sat up sleepily. His hair looked rather disheveled.

"I'm glad you came to visit us." Uryu said with a small smile.

"Oh… well… I thought since I could reconnect Urahara-kun and Kurosaki-san that maybe I could reconnect you and Kuchiki-san. And then Rukia-chan said that Kuchiki-san was pregnant, and… I… I…" She held the basket guiltily behind her back before offering it to the couple, blushing furiously. "Congratulations… Ishida-kun, Kuchiki-san."

The basket was big enough it had to hold at least a bushel of items. There were chocolates of various types and chocolateers. Lavender scented lotion, bathsalts and organic soaps. A big fluffy blue teddybear was nestled in the center holding a book titled "what to expect when you're expecting." Sparkling apple cider (no alcohol) was poking out next to the bear. A baby sized quilt lined the basket, which was decorated with pink and blue ribbon. Chocolate covered nuts had been tied up neatly in a mesh bag. And the final object in the basket, a king sized bottle of prenatal vitamins labeled as containing two hundred 500 mg tablets.

Orihime was blushing madly. "anoo…. Shun-o said I should bring a basket!" She pointed out each of the things she'd added. "You can always use more chocolate. And there's lotion and bath things for backaches. And a poofy teddy bear to sleep with. And a quilt for the baby, see? And there's nibblies and I heard that pregnant people need to take vitamins, so I got the biggest bottle on the shelf!"

"Shun'o?" Byakuya queried. Considering the barrage of friendliness from Orihime, this seemed the logical coherent question. Or not.

"Right here!!!" Shun-o lead the Shun Shun Rikka free of the hairpins and they clustered around the trio. They darted back and forth until they'd arranged themselves by parts of the shield.

Byakuya yelped. This was the first time he'd seen the sixsome of faeries.

"Hi there!" Shun'o bounced up and down in the air. "We came to see if we could reconnect your bond. Since our power is healing we can help."

"uuuuuh…"

"Its alright, they're a little silly, but perfectly friendly." Uryu assured Byakuya.

"This is the big bad Kuchiki?" Tsubaki obviously. "He's the one that had orange head so upset when he first became a soul reaper? He's no toughguy! He looks like a panther kitten!"

Uryu coughed slightly.

"TSUBAKI!!!" Shun'o and a faerie in goggles with pink hair beat down the much tougher looking male Tsubaki. Byakuya's eyes widened.

Uryu nuzzled Byakuya. "Somebody gives you a gift…" He reminded in a whisper to Byakuya.

"Thank you for the basket Orihime. And yes, if your… friends, can help reconnect us I would appreciate it very much." Byakuya said with a serene smile.

"Alright!" Six points of light spiraled around their heads. Then four of the six fluttered back to some of the inactive equipment to perch and watch.

"Hang on to each other tight!" Shun'o told them.

Uryu pulled his koi into his arms, guiding his head to rest on his chest. Byakuya looked up at his koi, tired but with love in his eyes.

"Soten Kisshun I reject!" Orihime smiled happily.

The two were enveloped in a golden glow, almost a cocoon. Then Uryu was in Byakuya's arms in their inner world. All the damage from the lightning storm was being prepared. Branches growing back, leaves and flowers opening. The clouds spilled away, sunlight filtering through them and warming Uryu's back. Sakura petals spiraled around them, billowing in a puff over their heads. Then as they fell, Senbonzakura, a warrioress once more, raised a bladed staff and smiled warmly. "I already said the ritual once, do I have to say it twice?" She asked with a smile. A pair of ribbons, one a pure crystal blue, the other bright red twined around them.

Grass began to grow, wildflowers too. In Byakuya's mind, after an exhausting fifty year summer and a flashfire fall, fast and terrible, spring came once again. Warm sunlight swept them up, and they were back in the hospital room.

Orihime mentally shook her head. Tuned into a pregnant pair and trying to repair their bond took more care. She had to work /around/ the child so that she didn't harm it while trying to heal its parents. And Byakuya being pregnant while she wasn't was even more disorienting. Later she'd read about phantom limb syndrome, well, this was similar. She felt a combination of wooziness and a giddy, tickling sensation in her stomach.

Then she nearly toppled off the chair. Something had grabbed her energy and hauled on it just as she finished healing. She flailed and fell over. "G… gomen…" She stammered.

The Shunshun Rikka squealed and dove on her. "Orihime are you okay?" They chorused.

"Whaaa happened to her?" Tsubaki demanded, wobbling in the air.

"She got a backlash from healing Byakuya." Ayame replied, pulling on Orihime's shirt sleeve.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Uryu asked.

"It took more energy than normal to heal you two. Probably because Byakuya's pregnant." Orihime sighed in relief. "My energy all drained suddenly."

"Sit and relax for a moment then." Uryu sighed as he leaned back, pulling Byakuya close to him. His koi had fallen asleep, but he could feel his consciousness again. Byakuya was in his inner world in his dreams, a little boy once more dressed in a spring Yukata and picking flowers in the cherry orchard. As Orihime made a discrete exit, Uryu kissed his koi's forehead in his sleep and smiled.

* * *

"Gaaah, Ulquiorra, dear, I need a rest." Grimmjow laughed, kissing his mate on the forehead as he pulled away.

Ulquiorra panted, a lazy smile curling his lips. Grimmjow had wonderful stamina as a lover, but three hours in the dizzying pleasure the two had been indulging in would tire a male lion.

The one remaining arm curled around him. Speaking of lion. Grimmjow kissed at Ulquiorra's neck, kissing and licking tenderly at the other's skin. Ulquiorra let out a moan, growling softly in response.

This was one of the most feral experiences Ulquiorra had ever had, only his first mating with Grimmjow had compared. He really did feel like one of those big cats in the living world, the female lion being groomed and scent marked by her husky mate.

Neither really knew what they were doing, most of what they were attempting was being done by instinct.

Ulquiorra managed to loop a leg around Grimmjow's, the two lying in a tangle.

"How do we even know if we've managed it?" Grimmjow wondered.

"You mean how do we know if I've gotten pregnant? I have no idea…" Ulquiorra flushed pleasantly under the green tinge. "Maybe I'll start feeling sick or something."

"I hope not." Grimmjow stroked Ulquiorra's hair pleasantly. "Being sick isn't a very good thing."

Ulquiorra chuckled. "Well… until dawn tomorrow we have a chance."

"Whaddya mean /we/?" Grimmjow teased, giving Ulquiorra's ear an affectionate nip.

Ulquiorra let out a yip and flushed pleasantly. Suddenly the pagers that Aizen used to alert his Espada to a meeting vibrated.

Ulquiorra groaned as Grimmjow rolled away. "Sorry koi." He gave him a kiss.

"That's alright." Grimmjow chuckled. "Although, its likely to be completely obvious what you were up to."

Ulquiorra's ears went briefly from pale green to red before he nodded.

The Espada table was fidgety and in an uproar. Szayel was unusually quiet, Luppi was glaring jealously at him. Yammy and Nnoitorra were snickering at him as well. Halibell looked ready to knock their heads together. Arleri was confusedly looking from one to the other.

Of course, Arleri's faces were immersed in liquid, he wasn't able to scent pheromones directly. Ulquiorra had no doubt that the eight of the remaining faces in the room had caught the /second/ whaff of pheromones. Poor Szayel was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"You know Szayel, I find it highly amusing that a /scientist/ like you, with such /finely attuned/ senses as yours /didn't know/ he was pregnant." Noitorra drawled.

Stark turned a mild gaze on Noitorra. "I love a good bit of gossip as much as the next man Noitorra, but lets not be snide when it comes to bed partners. We all /know/ you had a thing for Zeph, considering you went to the infirmary so frequently you might as well have been stalking him."

Noitorra reddened. "Talking about bed partners Stark, I hear you've got a new fraccion in yours every day of the week, that is when Luppi isn't laying himself out on a /slab/ for you."

Stark smiled gracefully, charmingly at Nnoitorra. "Wouldn't I /wish/ for that many lovely ladies? Nor such an insatiable, elegant mate? Alas, I must go without both."

Luppi was as worked up as a swallow with an eagle near their nest at that comment. "I DO /NOT/ lay myself out on a slab for Stark! I just prefer working with him because he's far more pleasant company than half of you combined!"

Szayel spoke up. "Can the lot of you just SHUT UP!??"

"My, what seems to be the trouble here?" Aizen took his usual seat at the head of the table. "I seem to have walked in on an uproar."

Gin was nowhere to be seen, Aizen had ordered him to rest. After hearing what had happened, the shambles that Gin had made out of /days/ of Ulquiorra's tireless surveillance, in a few minutes, Ulquiorra guessed that he would spend most of his pregnancy in seclusion. He was the only one of the Espada so far who knew the reason for Gin's erratic behavior during the assault.

"Is Ichimaru-sama feeling better Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked quietly to diffuse the tension, or try to.

Luppi's nose scented the air near him. "He's been at it too! The whole Los Noches has a mate but /meeeee/!" Luppi whined.

Nine pairs of eyes turned to Ulquiorra… three… two… one… "Somebody's shagged it with a teal haired lion. And you criticized /me/ for being a brute." Nnoitorra sneered at Ulquiorra.

"Qui, I thought you /hated/ Grimmjow."

"Well obviously not seeing as I can smell Grimmjow all over him."

Stark sighed. "Aizen-sama, all you've walked in on is something that has proven true for centuries; the bedmates of those high in rank will always be subject of both scrutiny and criticism; and their children or pregnancies are /always/ watched as a shark does a bloody seal. Its nothing to get alarmed over."

Aizen smiled. "I see… which…" He looked from one to the other for a moment.

Everybody looked in Szayel's direction.

"Aah. Congratulations…" Aizen looked awkward.

"Its an Arrancar thing sir." Stark supplied. "We can smell when another Arrancar is pregnant. It's a pheromone they give off, which means that Szayel was either in denial or lying when he said "he didn't know he was pregnant" he shouldn't have been going to the living world for that mission. He'd have needed to rest up both before and after."

"I see." Aizen sighed. "I am aware of /most/ of your physical limits as Arrancar, I would like any of you who find themselves unfit for duty in any fashion to inform me at once. Now to business. Gin Ichimaru is off duty. Any reports that would have been brought to him are to be brought to me immediately. And I will kill anyone who harms him." Aizen made that very clear. "Tea?"

Ulquiorra would have laughed if that were his style. Life at Los Noches was never boring. And Aizen would never say what was on his mind right away.

So the table sat back and enjoyed tea. Water was a luxury in los Noches. You had to dowse for it, then dig an artesian well. It was a lot of gritty, sandy work, but it was worth it. And something to drink was useful as a way to diffuse tension.

They'd gotten most of the way through their drink when Aizen at last decided to speak up. "I have good news, bad news, and interesting news." He said mildly. "The good news is that Gin is pregnant, we're expecting the birth sometime closer to the War's beginning.

"The bad news is that his behavior ruined our assault on Karakura. Any chance we might have had to disable Ichigo Kurosaki and capture Karin Kurosaki has been ruined."

"Remind me again why we want that brat?" Nnoitorra demanded.

Stark groaned and explained patiently. "Karin is a precog, she's a /psychic/ Nnoitorra. Do you know how useful a person who can see the future is? She could find out an invasion force is coming before its on its way."

"Fortunately…" Aizen said with a smile. "That leaves me with the interesting news. I've managed to obtain a leak. In fact a spy. He's currently nestled neatly in the Seireitei and from his report, we have several shinigami in command positions currently pregnant. Two captain, two vice captain. Two captains and vice captains on maternity leave means that they have a large, very large gap in their defenses. We stay pregnant for far longer than you Arrancar do. They will stay that way long enough for us to sneak one of you Espada in there to make an attack. Unfortunately, we'll only be able to sneak one of you in there.

"I was /hoping/ that Szayel could make the attack. But I'm not risking him while pregnant.

"Fortunately… we have a wide window of opportunity, and the longer we wait, the more likely we are to be able to capture Karin Kurosaki."

"Why do you say that?" Halibel asked.

"One of the pregnant shinigami is Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen smirks. "Szayel will have three jobs. He must capture Karin Kurosaki, but the other two jobs are a cakewalk compared to that. I would /like/ him to plunge a blade into Ichigo Kurosaki. He'll recover… but his child won't." Aizen smirked. "There are, also two places that I would like Szayel to hit, doing so will deprive Ichigo of his shinigami powers permanently. I'll train him when he's given birth in how to do it.

"And lastly, the information was given me on the condition that Szayel attempt a hit when I send him. It would seeeeem, that a shinigami somewhere has it in for Hisagi Fukutaisho of the 9th Division. For the condition of passage into Soul Society and the receipt of this information was that whomever I send kill Vice Captain Shuhei Hisagi of Shinigami Division Nine."

* * *

"This is a crazy idea Genryusai-dono, what makes you think…" Ryuken asked when he was brought before the Sotaisho. "… what makes you think that Uryu can do it?"

"Can you?" Yamamoto asked as he offered Ryuken the sugar bowl for the tea. "We need strong leaders for the winter war. You have a life to live. Uryu has nothing waiting for him in the Living World. He is not a shinigami, but he is a powerful fighter, and a very useful leader and accomplished tactician. He would be working under Byakuya Kuchiki, so he wouldn't be alone. But 5th Division needs a leader, or when Aizen arrives they will be slaughtered.

"I see…" Ryuken pulled something from his pocket and looked at it. "This… this is a very special charm Genryusai-dono. Tell him that his father left it for him, and that it belongs to him more than it ever did me."

It was the silver pendant that had belonged to Uryu's grandfather, Soken. The one that Ryuken had gotten instead of Uryu. Uryu had hated him for it.

The Ginrei Kojaku…

"I will…" Yamamoto nodded approval, the glimmer in his eyes told Ryuken that he knew what it was. "I hope it protects him well."

"Thank you… I'm glad you… allowed me to come." Ryuken said with a nod. "Kuchiki Hikaru would like me to return. He's hoping for an Alliance between Kuchiki-taichou and my son."

"You are welcome back to discuss the matter, and for the ceremony… indeed, any time." Yamamoto said with a nod. "Won't you stay and finish your tea?"

"As you said, I have a life to live." Ryuken told Yamamoto as he stood.

Ryuken met Hitsugaya and Urahara wordlessly at the Senkaimon half an hour later. The gate opened, and all three returned. One to a lover, one to wander, and the latter to a cold empty office, filled with a hundred memories.

And only one regret.


	32. Moondance, BBQ Angry Fairies and Kareoke

Notes: I'm watching Crossing Jordan, and it would seem that the ME with a Brittish accent hasn't learned the number one rule of computer programming. One rule is true, always, BACK UP YOUR ASS. He comes in to check his work for a big inspection/competition within some professional association of Medical Examiners, and every single record is gone.

Being sick isn't fun, being sick with demanding reviewers filling up your mailbag is worse. I luvs every single one I get. But I did get some interesting ones that I felt should be answered for the sake of accuracy, for the sake of canonicity, and the sake of those who demanded I include le yuri in there somewhere. There shalt be yuriness and it shalt be in the chapter after this one. I was planning three actually, although there seems to be some implied Kiyone/Isane in the show (see the Houki Hoshi ending sequence for Division Four); but the six ladies for my three pairings I wanted to have in the soul society at the same time. (If they're in gigai should any of the three pairings result in children they'd be in the same boat as Ichigo and Renji were earlier.)

Further, those who love Blood+ will finally have the translations to a certain song. AND RUKIA SHALL SING IT!!!!

That's only the first Kareoke solo I have planned, and then when that's done, my mystery yuri pairing and next chapter we'll return to an evening at Camp Vaizard.

* * *

_I guess it's the sequel to our story_

_From the Journey tween Heaven and Hell_

_With half the time thinking of what might have been_

_And half thinking just as well_

Sequel, Harry Chapin

_And I wish that you'd come with me, when I leave for home.  
For we both know all about emptiness, and livin' all alone……_

……_And if you want me to come with you, then that's all right with me.  
'Cause I know I'm goin' nowhere and anywhere's a better place to be._

- A Better Place to Be, Harry Chapin

Hitsugaya wandered the streets of Karakura, thoroughly pissed off and miserable.

His career was at its height. That wasn't the problem.

Deep inside, Hitsugaya was one unhappy little Shinigami.

_Everybody has somebody._ Hitsugaya grumbled mentally. _Nobody thinks that I might want… that I might want a mate… hell… one date and then never again. I don't care. Just because I'm so small, because I look like a kid, they don't think that I'm capable of… rrrrg…_

Hitsugaya kicked a glass bottle right for a lightpole, shattering it. He wasn't using a gigai, nobody would notice him. He wanted to dissolve into the crowd even as he wanted somebody to love him.

He turned down an alley to think for awhile. And he didn't notice the person following him until there was a Zanpakuto pressed to his throat. "Freeze…"

Hitsugaya stopped short. "Who are you?"

"Turn around…"

Hitsugaya did as he was told. He was lifted by his shirt collar and shoved against the wall of the alley. He looked up into the face of whatever punk had accosted him and opened his eyes in shock.

A floppy hat, silky neatly cut blonde hair, slanted tumbleweed eyes piercing in their desperation and a wide mouth stood out most to Hitsugaya's panicked mind.

"Now I'm going to ask you something and then if you want I'll let you go."

"Vaizard bastard, tell me your name first."

"I've been through Hell and back the past two days Shinigami slime. And a shrimp like you isn't even worth the jacket on his back. So I'm going to dispense with manners and ask questions and then let you go."

"What do you want to know, teme?" Hitsugaya spat.

"What happened to Tousen Kaname!???? Is he alive or dead????" The vaizard snarled.

Hitsugaya felt sorry all over again. The Vaizard, whoever he was, was upset because he was worried about Tousen. That's the only reason why he was being threatening and rude.

"He's dead."

"You're lying."

"He died protecting Karin, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, Asano Keigo and Arisawa Tatsuki, Ichigo's little sister and four of his friends. He enlisted the help Sado Yasutora. And when it became apparent that Sado would be killed if he continued to fight, Tousen pushed him out of the way of the blow that took his life." Hitsugaya felt the blade tighten at his throat before it fell to its user's side.

He felt grey-brown eyes boring into him, and he whirled, meeting the glare head on. "So. You're the new tenth division captain. Yama-ji-sama must be getting desperate if he's offering the coat to a runt."

"I am NOT a runt." Hitsugaya snarled. "I'm two hundred and fifty seven turns old. That's the problem with all of you. Just because my aging froze as a fourteen year old you think I'm incompetent. You don't consider me for anything worthwhile. I have more strength then any two of the captains combined barring Zaraki. Yet little Toushiro is always laughed at, little Toushiro is always underestimated, little Toushiro /couldn't/ be interested in dating or mating or sex because little /Toushiro/ is stuck in the body of a fourteen year old child."

"Relax shrimp. I know exactly what you're going through."

"How could you? You're a shiftless vaizard vagabond. I'm a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Hitsugaya demanded, vaizard were once shinigami, so where did this guy hail from? Hitsugaya had never seen him.

_You should have seen the captain before you Shiro-chan._ Matsumoto had teased him when he first became captain. _/He/ was a man. It's a crying shame he stepped down. He was a smooth talker, which was why he became leader of Tenth. He could take down a Menos Grande with a flick of his blade, and he pulled it off with aplomb, hardly breaking a sweat. _

_His eyes, they were the color of a tornado, all traildust and tumbleweed. His hair was wheaten gold in color. He was rather scrawny… he's been gone for awhile now, left for the living world and I hope he's alright. _

_His name was……_

_His name was……_

"My name is Hirako Shinji."

"Hitsugaya, Toushiro."

_His name was Shinji, there was a real captain._

"It sounds like you have a bone to pick with your comrades."

"Some bone." Hitsugaya looked up at Shinji, and the more he looked into that face the more he trusted its owner.

_He had a softness to his face, he was a wonderful fighter. _

"I…… I'm sorry I was so rude. I was just worried about him that's all."

_When he loved someone, it was with all the warmth in his heart. _

"That's alright." Hitsugaya extended his hand for a handshake. But then his stomach started to growl.

_He'd give you the shirt on his back if you needed it, he was just that way. _

"You sound pretty hungry, would you like to come back with my place? The company's a little rough, but Hiyori makes some wicked Barbeque."

_And if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was loneliness. He was at his best when sitting at a fire, surrounded by friends that he held dear with good food cooking, music…_

… _and warmth. That was when he felt safe. _

_That was what made Shinji Hirako the best captain in the history of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, taichou…_

…_Because out of all of them, he was the most loving, and love was just enough.

* * *

_

"What are they up to?" Ichigo asked.

The sun was going down. And the shinigami from division 11 were building a bonfire in the middle of the practice courts.

Big ole racks of boar were being trussed up to roast, and sauces of all kinds were being mixed. Alcohol, and some non alcoholic teas flavored with local fruit juices were being set out.

"I think they're setting up for…"

That was when Yachiru, riding on a Kareoke machine, commanded her fellow members of the Woman's Association in wheeling the Kareoke machine into the courtyard. Hanatarou was struggling to carry the portable power generator for the karaoke machine in. "HEAVE! HO! HEAVE! HO! HEAVE! HO!"

"you're an idiot."

"Oh come on Soi-chan." Yoruichi teased, batting her eyelashes at Soi Fong. "Aren't you going to sing for me little bee?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"But that's no fun /alone./" Yoruichi teased, grabbing Soi's rear end as she leaned over the machine. "Where'd you get this?"

"I dunno, Pachinko head and Pretty Boy brought it back from the living world one time. Something about sake, and Pretty Boy wanted to hear Pachinko Head sing "Build Me Up Buttercup" one more time."

Ichigo started to laugh.

Renji snorted and started to laugh too.

"You really should sing little bee. Won't you sing for me? Buzz buzz, what happened to my brave little bee?" Yoruichi teased, leaning over Soi's back so that her breasts were pressed to the second captain's back. Soi felt a hand take a firm grip on her right ass cheek and squealed, instantly turning red. The grip had sent a shockwave of pleasure right up her spine, bounced it off the breasts smushed against her back, and back down again. Her face rapidly filled with read. "Or are you a chicken instead of a bee?"

Soi said in a tiny, flushed, embarrassed squeak. "I'll sing… just let me set it up… and get it into place… and find a song… and…"

"Will you be singing Rukia?" Orihime asked innocently.

Rukia flushed. "Me… well… I guess." Rukia said shyly. "There is one song I learned in the living world. I really like it actually."

It didn't take long to get the machine set up, and just as they lit the bonfire the sky went bright with stars. Ichigo looked up at the sky. A star shot across the darkened sky.

Yachiru had pulled Kiyone into singing the first song with her, so as the thick smells of Barbeque rose on the sky the first song also rang out. _"… atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba sora kakenuke tonde iku, donna, ashita ga kite mo ko no omoi wa tsuyoi dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo."_

"Come on Rukia! You go next!" Orihime jumped on Rukia in a display of good spirits. She snuggled against her shoulder, then offered the Soul Reaper a kiss on the cheek and a push towards the stage.

Kiyone dragged her the rest of the way. "Come /on/ Rukia! Sing for her!"

"What?"

"You know who I'm talking about!"

Rukia nodded. She saw the courtyard, many of them filled with friends or people she loved. She even caught sight of her brother and Uryu leaning on each other for strength, and Ukitake offering them a cushion.

Rukia gulped, but then the music started. It was a guitar piece. And the beginning was quite jarring, but the music…

"Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai

Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru

Wazuka demo mezasu houkou e

Azayaka na kioku ga tsukiugokasu

How many cuts should I repeat?

How many fates should I accept?

Does it have an end?"

_Defying the whirling wind,_

_I am searching for the lost season._

_Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for_

_that vivid memories provoke me._

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Does it have an end?_

Ichigo almost choked in amusement. "Ichigo, do you know this song?" Asked Izuru quietly.

"You could say that. Its quite popular in the living world actually. What I don't understand is where she learned it. The show it's a theme for is… kinda emo. And Rukia isn't really…"

"Oh come on, Rukia's plenty emo."

Orihime squealed in bliss, a squeal that ended in a sigh.

"Itsumo karadajuu wo

Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou

Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo

Because I always feel you in me"

_Always, throughout my body,_

_you run about and seem to overflow._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow,_

_because I always feel you in me._

Shunsui leaned against Ukitake's side. "Aaah, it looks like your little Rukia's grown up. Look at her, she's glowing up there."

"I know, she's always so timid. And then she draws such confidence, poise…"

Shunsui sighed. "I wish my Nanao would loosen up a little."

"Maybe she is, look." Nanao was snuggled against Matsumoto, her glasses hid her eyes in the firelight, but her face had an /almost/ smile.

"Aaaaah, Kareoke, the mighty equalizer of men, and women." Shunsui added hastily.

"Kawakikitta nodo e nagashita

Kimi no na de kokoro wo uruoshiteku

How many cuts should I repeat?

How many fates should I accept?

Does it have an end?"

_Having washed down my dry throat,_

_your name will moisten my heart._

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

_How many fates should I accept?_

_Does it have an end?_

Yoruichi grinned, pulling Soi Fong into her arms and laying down on a mat. Soi nuzzled the shapeshifter. The two of them watching.

Shuhei grinned, tears coming down his face. "That song… its wonderful."

"Are you alright koi?"

"Its just the hormones…" Sniffle. "That song is so beautiful. And Rukia can sing it wonderfully.

Uryu was humming the words softly.

"Would you like to get up and sing koibito?" Byakuya asked.

Uryu shook his head. "No, I don't even want to stand love. I'm more than happy here with you."

"Haruka ano tori no you

Sora wo tobikoete yuketara

Itsumo tsutaetai you ai wo

Because I always feel you in me"

_Like that faraway bird,_

_if only I could go soar across the sky,_

_I'd like to always be able to tell you of my love,_

_because I always feel you in me._

Rukia was completely wrapped up in the music. It created a… a glow of pleasure and joy in her heart. That was why she'd chosen it.

But her eyes were focused all the while on Orihime, even as the bridge rang out. _This one's for you Orihime. _

"You taught me how to love

I feel I can do anything!"

Orihime's eyes filled with joy as she watched Rukia, riveted. Rukia was incredible up there! Where did she learn to sing like that? Her voice was lovely, clear like a bell, or a songbird! Without realizing it the orange haired girl had gotten to the very bottom of the temporary stage, watching with adoring eyes as Rukia neared the end of the song.

"Yume ni egaku sekai wo

Kimi no me no mae ni hirogetai

Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo

My beloved season calls me

Because I always feel you in me!!!"

_The world sketched in the dream,_

_I want to unfold it before your eyes._

_That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow,_

_My beloved season calls me,_

_because I always feel you in me._

The end of the music was almost as keen as pain.

There was silence, total silence. Then one cheer, then another. Then the entire courtyard was cheering. Rukia turned red, until Orihime hauled her off the stage. Then Orihime tripped, and ended up breaking Rukia's fall. Rukia found her face smushed in Orihime's chest. She turned even redder until Orihime hauled Rukia to her feet and swung her around into a hug.

If anything, at that point, Rukia turned purple with embarrassment and, (she hesitated at the back of her mind) arousal as well. Damn that girl! Did Orihime even /realize/ how sex went? Did she even…… never mind. The moment was fun and Rukia didn't spoil it.

And then Orihime kissed Rukia. In front of everybody, Ichigo, Renji, Niisama, Uryu, Taichou /and/ Kiyone!

Rukia pushed Orihime away, "Orihime what're you…"

"Aaaaw, widdle Rukia's turning into a woman…" Renji teased.

Rukia punched him, a good hard uppercut to the jaw. "IT WAS NOTHING!!!"

Orihime's eyes filled with tears. "R… Rukia…"

Oh no. Rukia didn't want to make a scene the day before a funeral. The point of the whole get together had been to cheer everybody up.

Orihime started to cry, and then she turned on her heals and ran.

"Nice one Rukia." Kiyone growled.

"I…"

"That doesn't look good." Ichigo watched the direction Orihime had gone in. "Rukia. Orihime /likes/ you."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, tears in her eyes too. "I know… I… I didn't want to hurt her…"

"You did more damage by pushing her away."

"Does Orihime even /comprehend/ sex?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shoved Renji against the nearest wall. "Orihime's a lot smarter than you give her credit for! And she /loves/ Rukia."

Rukia stood there, sniffling. "I like her too. I just… never mind."

"Go /AFTER/ her." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the collar and started dragging her to the edge of the practice court.

"Alright, alright." Rukia took over her leg function and stalked off.

Ichigo sat down with Renji again, near Byakuya and Uryu. "Don't be too hard on Rukia, Ichigo." Byakuya told Ichigo softly. "Kuchiki's, and other nobles, are encouraged to make a 'good match' and she was likely worried about linking with Orihime as well. Does your friend know about the link?"

"I don't think so."

"My point. I've already spoken with my grandfather, he's willing to allow Uryu into the Kuchiki clan as my husband and mate. We won't know which was Rukia's concern until this has been played out. Though he will be able to help if it's a 'noble matter', but I doubt that's the case."

_She loves you Rukia. _Rukia traced Orihime's spiritual pressure to a warehouse.

She creeked the door open quietly.

Orihime was sitting there, knelt on the floor, crying. Tsubaki shot towards Rukia, cutting at her cheek, then darting in for a shot at her arm. "TSUBAKI DON'T!!"

"How dare you hurt Orihime! How dare you!" The faerie yelled. "She loves you with all her heart." Tsubaki disobeyed, still lancing towards Rukia in his fury, slashing little cuts here and there.

Rukia walked forwards, her face sad. "I'm sorry." She whispered, and pulled Orihime up, bringing her into a long, delicate kiss.

Orihime blinked, then leaned into the gesture, silently begging Rukia not to let go of her. Tsubaki stopped short of another attack, then was joined by the other five, as they positioned themselves around the pair like a halo. Soft golden light fell on them in the dim light of the warehouse.

Orihime clung to Rukia, hands moving over her body as the kiss deepened. Rukia squeaked, had Orihime actually /groped/ her? The kiss broke. "Rukia…?" Orihime asked hopefully.

Rukia suddenly got the feeling that if she said the wrong thing, or wasn't tactful enough, she'd have six very angry faeries pulling her out of the warehouse by her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you Rukia… I…" She paused, motioning for Orihime to sit down. "When shinigami fall in love, and we… get involved sexually, we link with our mates. Mentally, emotionally… and a shinigami can get pregnant from a same sex coupling. Albeit the odds are lower for women but…"

"She knows about that DOLT!" Tsubaki growled.

Shun'o hovered in front of Rukia's face. "Orihime was the one who reconnected Isshin Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara's bond. She rebonded your brother and Uryu as well. Despite knowing what she has to lose if something happens to you, Orihime loves you and /still/ wants to be with you."

Rukia looked over at Orihime for confirmation. She nodded. Rukia smiled softly. "Thank you…" She pulled Orihime into her arms and rested her chin on the girl's shoulder. She planted a soft kiss on Orihime's cheek.

"I came here when we were trying to rescue you." Orihime said softly. "Tsubaki had been hurt, and Uryu and I came to spend the night. We found a crate of twelfth division uniforms and used them as disguises so that we could move around under cover."

"Sounds like fun." Rukia chuckled.

Orihime nodded, giggling. Then she sighed, leaning against Rukia. "Can we stay… here… for a little bit.

"Sure, Orihime."

* * *

Karin had gotten up on the stage, and she growled into the microphone. "This is a couples song that I had to sing in school, so I expect every couple who can stand get up on the dance floor and dance. Or /else./"

Ichigo laughed and pulled Renji up to the dancefloor. He noticed the other couples standing; Shuhei and Izuru, Shunsui and Ukitake, he grinned when he noticed Yoruichi gently tugging Soi Fong to the dance floor. But Nanao and Rangiku? Ikkaku had to be dragged to the floor by Yumichika. Kiyone cued the music for Karin and her rich alto voice began to lilt.

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of october skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And Im trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Ichigo grinned as the couples gathered turned and whirled softly on the floor. Some of the captains were picking partners now, or the lieutenants that hadn't gathered on the floor already. Haori and shuhaksho, robe and silky hair twirled and untwirled. Fingers twined and Ichigo leaned on Renji.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Yoruichi had Soi pulled tight to her arms. The blushing captain sighed as Yoruichi sang low for her along with the words. Soi was trembling, her spirit still and quivering in her chest. Yoruichi paused only to plant a kiss on her forehead as she lead her partner on the dance floor with her cat's grace made human.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I cant wait til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run_

Ukitake had a gentle, if goofy smile on his face as he turned his partner on the floor. Karin had a lovely voice, and he'd heard this song before. A more recent shinigami had sung this at an Academy music competition not so long ago.

"What has you so happy?" Shunsui asked with an affectionate purr.

"Because, koi, it's a fantabulous night to make romance don't you think?"

_And when you come my heart will be waiting  
To make sure that youre never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own_

Shuhei let Izuru lead him as the pair turned and spun. They passed Ikkaku and Yumichika, Shuhei was happy enough that he missed the wink Izuru flashed Yumichika. He did, however, see a few wallflowers. Uryu and Byakuya curled up against each other. Kurosuchi wasn't there, and while Zaraki had tried to stay on the wall, Unohana had pulled him across the floor for the helluvit. "You're not escaping a social courtesy Zaraki. You evade them enough under normal circumstances."

"Leave me alone woman. Jeesh!"

Komamura sat at the far wall, a grin on his face and ears twitching as he enjoyed the music. Isane had literally pried a dance shy Nemu off the wall and was showing her the basics of dance.

And then there was Ichigo…

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you cant hide_

Ichigo was near glowing with joy. Renji's hair fell from its ponytail at one particularly graceful turn, and the thick silky crimson locks fell against his back like a shimmering cape. Ichigo pressed his face into Renji's hair and inhaled his familiar scent, musky with hints of cinnamon and sake.

Renji's hand was on Ichigo's hip, fingers stroking the edge of his abdomen, and his koi gasped. The two were all eyes for each other, and as far as they were both concerned, they were the only ones on the dance floor.

Yoruichi paused only long enough to make sure Ichigo was having fun, that Uryu and Byakuya weren't passing out from exhaustion in the little area they'd curled up in to watch, before she plundered Soi Fong's mouth in a heated kiss.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

"Y… yoru…"

"Hush…" Yoruichi whispered as Soi Fong pressed in close to deepen the kiss. Their spinning turned to gentle turning and finally to a loving sway as Yoruichi claimed what she'd waited over a hundred years to make hers.

Soi had waited faithfully for a century and now her body trembled in pleasure from the kiss. A moan rising from her throat as her mind tumbled with tumultuous desires she'd wanted to feel, waited for, for so long.

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
neath the cover of october skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow_

Karin was smiling ruefully as she let her voice ring out over the courtyard. The bonfire was sparking and the smells of the barbeque were tempting and as magical as a summer festival. It's a pity, this was a distraction for a grief stricken Seireitei instead of a festivity. A gathering like this should be made in joy.

And Ichi-nii, he looked so happy in Renji's arms. Dancing was a wonderful way to feel better after something horrible happens. Ichigo would have a hard time with her not there when he returned home. In a way this was her telling him she would be okay without him.

_And Im trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Uryu reached up to nuzzle Byakuya. "Lovely… I'm surprised Karin knew this song. Not many ten year olds know it." He watched Ichigo turning in the moonlight. "He's going to be so upset that she can't come back with him."

"A gigai takes time to learn how to use. She'd have to learn how to walk all over again, to move her arms and legs. Its not feasible, especially after the authorities found her body."

"Let's enjoy the moonlight instead." Uryu suggested gently.

"hmmm…"

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Ichigo and Renji turned, passing Yumichika and Ikkaku, barely jostling Unohana and Zaraki as she /still/ insisted in torturing him with a dance. "Durn woman I don't /like/ dancing! Its embarassing!"

"Don't be an idiot. You can charge headlong after an invading Ryoka with nothing else on your mind but you can't step onto the dancefloor and a woman has to ask /you/ to dance. Captains have to show social graces you…" Renji let Zaraki get scolded.

This was a night to lose oneself in the arms of another. The moon above Seireitei was full and as yellow as a wheel of cheese. The summer night was warm. The scent of wildflowers carried on the air.

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
Cant I just have one more dance with you my love_

As the music died away, and only as its starlit spell faded, did Ichigo realize that there were others dancing around him in the courtyard; that Yoruichi and Soi Fong were just disappearing into the darkness. Izuru was tracing lines over Shuhei's swelling belly. Ikkaku was nibbling amorously at Yumichika's neckline. Other couples were clearing the dance floor as Karin bowed politely to thunderous applause.

Ichigo applauded as Karin passed him. "Ichi-nii?"

He quirked an eye at his younger sister.

"Keep walking dumbass." Karin growled.

Renji laughed.


	33. Emergency Authors Notes and Fragments

**Emergency Author's Notes:**

**Heartsbond 33 got completely and totally corrupted. I have fragments, thank you Sakura Kaidako for keeping them for me and to my inner show off for sending them off to her. (waiiiilllls)**

**Okay, I'm including the ungarbled, unbutchered fragments and a summery of what went on. That way you can see what happened. Because I covered so much that there is /no/ way I'd be able to recreate it all.**

**And I hate rewriting things.**

**If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to finish Heartsbond. And I /want/ to finish Heartsbond. Its a record breaker for my personal fanfic history... (rushes around Usagi style picking up fragments) Okay, first, Karin's latest premonition. (copied in as Phoebe from charmed has premonitions on TV, coincidentally...**

FLASH!!!

The sun was high in the sky in the streets of the Seireitei, a bright topaz blue. But something was wrong. A spirit pressure, that felt /wrong/ somehow. And there was a figure, blurred. But his wings looked ragged, and his expression was a wicked grin. "Oh dear… poor little Ichigo, Aizen-sama said you were interesting. But the only thing interesting is how easy its going to be to kill you."

"ICHIGO!!!!" Kyoraku, she'd heard the captain's voice just that evening over dinner.

"Don't forget shinigami, I have your koibito in my net as well. I can end his life with a single stab."

FFFT!

Tap. WOOOOSH!

RUUUOOOSH!

Rattle, clank, rattle…

An arrow hit the ground, shimmering in blue, at Szayel's feet. There was the tap of a staff on the ground, and flames surrounded the area in a ring. A million shimmering blades, like flowerpetals, covered the encircled area in a dome. Something massive and bonelike, almost a skeletal circle, surrounded the fire ring, and the rumble of some sort of massive monster was heard as the shadow of a serpentine shape faded in and out of vision.

Then the roar of a tiger.

"Hado 31 Shot of Red Fire!!! DIE!!!!" Karin heard her own voice.

There was an explosion.

Three small objects, (dolls?) fell to the ground. Then the scene went fuzzy.

FLASH!!!!

**Okay next clip. Zephly explains, or gives an idea of, what could possibly have caused poor Gin Ichimaru to go spastic during the battle.**

Zephly sighed. "I have the bloodwork back on Gin, Aizen-sama. You're not going to like it."

Since the battle, Gin had been in such bad shape he could barely drag himself out of bed. His head throbbed, and he got up only to go the bathroom, throw up, and either drink or eat something very light and dry.

Aizen hadn't left his side since the meeting, using instead the small dragonlike hollows that were used as couriers from area of los Noches to area. They'd been bioengineered from the lizardlike creatures in the desert. About the length of one's forearm. The males were muted grey in color, but with a shine to their coat. The females were jet black, their forms sleek and languid. The guyver body type was harder to coax than the Wyvern out of them, but the guyver could carry messages easier.

Gin had been relieved to be able to lie in Aizen's arms, utterly boneless and drained of energy. Just his scent and the strength of his arms had been soothing for the sickened shinigami.

And yet every ensuing wave of nausea had hardened Gin's resolve. He wasn't going to give up. Not because of this. He wanted a child. He wanted /Sousuke's/ child.

Zephly assumed Gin to be asleep, but he lowered his voice and coaxed Aizen to the edge of the room. "I ran a DNA analysis, it may very well be that Kyoka Suigetsu 's hypnosis wasn't entirely to blame."

"What do you mean?" Aizen needed answers.

"It seems that Gin's DNA is a triple helix. That means that at some point one of his ancestors was a yokai."

Aizen blinked. "But Komamura is a yokai, he looks nothing like…"

"/ancestors/ is the key word." Zephly explained. "If a yokai mates with a human you get a hanyou, which looks human but still has animal features such as ears or a tail. If the hanyou mates with a human a second time the traces are slight, things like pointed ears, strange eyes. But by the fourth generation the children look barely demonic at all. You have traces such as odd hair or eye color, slight differences in anatomical structure.

"You notice Gin's eyes are cast permanently closed, he can open them for short periods of time, and he certainly sees out of them. Also, on the skeletal level, his jaw hinges differently. His bones are also slightly lighter. To make up for it his muscles have a higher boron content, making them resistant to sprains and tears and able to take shocks from jumping or physical contact better.

"the changes deepen to the cellular level. That's where it gets tricky. His reproductive hormones go on overload when he concieves. My guess is his ancestor was a dragon yokai, they're incredibly fierce when guarding young. Or they were."

"Were?"

"Dragon yokai went extinct roughly one thousand years ago. The early Christians and Ancient Romans believed that they were sent from Hell to wreak havoc on humanity. They hunted and exterminated every last one."

"I see."

"It's a miracle that Gin is even here. Ancestry wise I mean. Anyway. That may explain also why it was so difficult to conceive. Triple and double helix DNA do not mix. One literally has to /override/ the other. The chromosomes get scrambled and either you get an embryo that's a dud and disappears, or you get a child that's physically like one or the other, and has the other side of their heritage lying dormant. The demon DNA is incorporated on the genetic level, and lies inactive until its time to reproduce again."

"Gin's hormones went berserk, you want to keep a very close eye on him. He'll be physically ill, he'll make it safely, but it will be a very rocky road for him. Don't think about an abortion either. Not unless he wants one. You were lucky to conceive one child. If you give up now, you might never be able to conceive again."

Aizen looked at the floor, the gravity of the current situation written all over his face. Unlike Zephly/he/ knew Gin was awake.

Zephly recognized that look. When he'd first come out of the cocoon Aizen had summoned him soon after, for something of a "get to know you" session. Zephly, while he was alive, had been a genius at chess, finding Aizen currently mulling over a board, he'd asked if he could play.

That had been how Aizen had gotten a true respect for Zephly's mental faculties, and vice versa. Clearly there wasn't much of a fighter here, but a strategist he was certainly, and truly a competent head medic.

Zephly had gotten a respect for Aizen as well, and while in terms of command decisions he deferred with complete obedience, he did /not/ take no for an answer when it came to the health of his master. Or his peers. Or anybody /else/ in the complex.

The look currently on Aizen's face meant that he was weighing his options, trying to guage how Gin was going to react as soon as Zephly left.

"Aizen-sama…" Zephly looked up into his masters eyes, his gaze warning. "Gin can survive this… but it will be /miserable/ for him. He needs all your support, and you need to listen to what he wants to do. But whatever you do, keep him out of combat at all costs." The medic ordered. "If he gets into a fight, even if the nausea and headaches clear up, if that fight turns the wrong way. He's not likely to come out of it alive. When this is over, he'll be training up until war's beginning and even into it to get back to his current level."

Aizen's heart nearly stopped in fear. At this point, the danger his mate was in /fully/ sank in.

Gin was alright for now, if he got plenty of rest and food, and was kept out of battle and out of physical danger. He would be sick and sore the whole way through the pregnancy, but he'd make it. And he would have to be kept out of the first part of the war if he was to survive fighting against the other command rank shinigami.

And Aizen would be riding into battle alone.

"I see… Zephly… you can go. When he wakes up I need to speak with Gin."

"Yes sir. Do you want my report on Szayel's health as well."

"Quickly."

"Szayel should get through his pregnancy fine. We've been able to identify gender already, a little boy. Also, according to the order you've issued, Ulquiorra Schiffer has asked me to hand on his notification. He's not sure if he's conceived yet, but he wants to try, and he should take it easy until he gets a positive answer."

"Understood. Thank you." Aizen nodded, with a tired smile on his face, and he entered the room. He fell onto the bed next to Gin.

Almost instantly Gin shot into his arms. Tears were streaming from his eyes, his skin pale. "Gin. You really should……"

"No."

"…"

"I'm not getting rid of the child I wanted so much to have. I refuse. I… I made Izuru… I was so stupid… I'm not going to… I abandoned three children I could have had, and known, I'm not going to give up on another… don't make me."

"I won't." Aizen kissed the silver hair who's owner was almost enfolded in his body. He was told that was something that Gin liked, a lover who could wrap him up and keep him warm, with big strong arms and a warm voice.

Tears of sympathy streamed from his eyes. Aizen whispered to Gin. "As long as you don't give up. I won't either. I promise you."

They lay like that, tired from a day of incredibly stressful events; for them both. Aizen heard Kyoka Suigetsu speaking softly with Shinso, though he couldn't understand what was said. "Gin, did you know anything about your heritage?"

"No… I never did." Gin whispered softly. "In the academy I was always teased, even beaten, because I was so pale and my eyes and face were so strange. I felt like I stood out to everyone, that everyone was staring at me because I looked so different. It hurt. It hurt so much. But what hurt me most was that I kept asking, Kami, why? Why was I born so strange?"

Aizen squeezed just a little tighter. "It must have been horrible."

"Don't let me go." Gin begged softly.

"I won't. I promise. I offered you the ring remember? For better for worse, for sickness and in health." He kissed Gin again on the forehead.

**My much looked forward to Rangiku/Nanao lemon was cut in half! Well, at least, the lead up to it was. But I got most of the sex... some consolation that is. I wanted the conversation!!!**

"Yes…, yes I will." Nanao whispered softly. She loosened Rangiku's kimono, letting it drop around her shoulders, while the other removed Nanao's kimono. Rangiku bent in to kiss Nanao gently. Their hands mutually explored each other's bodies.

Nanao tentatively reached for Rangiku's breasts, rubbing beneath, then around to the nipples. When the other woman broke the kiss with a moan, Rangiku clapped Nanao's hands to grab at them. Nanao jumped, "Its alright, that feels good… right there." She said softly.

Nanao bent down, taking the nipple in her mouth, suckling. "D… damn…" Rangiku panted.

Then Nanao felt a hand reach down through her hakama and touch her. "…'gikuuu…" She panted, as Rangiku's fingers found the sensitive nub.

Suddenly the eighth lieutenant found her lower regions swollen and wet in pleasure. "Nanao… lie back love…" Rangiku told her.

Nanao lay back, and Rangiku carefully untied her lovers obi, then her own. The clothing was dropped gently to the floor. The necklace chain around Rangiku's neck was carefully unclasped and placed next to the lamp on the side of the couch. Nanao put her glasses down next to it, though the moonlit world around her now appeared fuzzy. She'd rather they stay clean and not see very well. Besides, sex was about sensation, not necessarily about sight.

Rangiku smiled. "Turn the opposite direction."

"Huh?"

"Like this." Rangiku turned instead. "Tsk, you need to shave…" Rangiku chuckled. Nanao turned deep red.

"Why do… aaaaah…" Nanao gasped as Rangiku gave her opening a lick. "Kami that… ooooh Rangiku!" Rangiku licked at her clit.

Nanao was trying to think of her anatomy class. Think, think, think… but all thought was going out the window as Rangiku shifted, licking at the edges of the opening. Nanao groaned, then reached upwards, doing the same.

She understood what Rangiku meant by shave, there wasn't a single hair anywhere near Rangiku's entrance. Nanao let her tongue flick out to lick at the slick entry tentatively. Then she felt Rangiku hum in pleasure against her already sensitive tissues, Nanao jerked, jamming her tongue into the passage.

Matsumoto groaned… "Yes… mmm… a little…" She mumbled brokenly. Nanao pushed a little further in, licking the wall of the opening. Breathing through her nose she suddenly brushed a rough area that made Rangiku shriek in pleasure. Nanao pushed the area again. It was sensitive enough to get a reaction out of Rangiku, who now groaned against Nanao's clit.

Nanao started focusing on the spot. Rangiku moaned, and almost kicked Nanao. Nanao's hands came up, catching her legs. Rangiku was panting, gasping, mercilessly licking at Nanao's entrance.

Suddenly Rangiku squealed in pleasure, "NANAOOOO!!" Fluids flooded into Nanao's mouth.

The beginning of the bond shot forwards. Nanao heard a soft purring sort of /raaawor/ faintly at the back of her mind. There was the creeling of an eagle in the back of her mind. Nanao knew her own spirits voice, and face, but not his name, though he'd often appeared to her. However, until Nanao came as well, the bond couldn't complete itself.

"Nanao…" Rangiku pulled away. "May… may I…"

"Take me…"

"Fingers or mouth…" Rangiku panted.

"Turn around, and with fingers." Nanao groaned.

Rangiku turned around, wrapping one arm around her. Nanao flushed deeper, Rangiku's breasts were pressed against her body. Nanao arched upwards, rubbing her own breasts to Rangiku's.

She felt fingers at her entry way. "Ready?"

"H… hai…"

Nanao felt two fingers push sharply inwards. The pain was quick, and once it had faded, Nanao felt them start to move. She gasped, then pulled Rangiku in for a kiss, tasting her own fluids, clinging to Rangiku tightly.

The fingers curled upwards. "RANGIKU!" Nanao cried as pleasure shot up into her body.

Nanao felt the digits twist, the knuckles stroking the spot and throwing wave after wave of pleasure through her stomach. "Giku… rangiku… yes… mnnng… kami yes…" Nanao felt soft whimpers bubbling up from her throat. Rangiku turned her fingers again, stroking the spot gently, thrusting into her lover.

Nanao's cries built with the pleasure rippling into her body, her energy level skyrocketing, combining with Rangiku's spiritual pressure and twisting around the room. Her body was covered in sweat. Rangiku's remaining hand came up, pinching a taut nipple and rubbing it between her fingers.

That did it. "RANGIKUUUU!!!!" Nanao shrieked. Her body jerked, pushing down on Rangiku's fingers, spasming again and again. Fluids and spirit energy flooded her body. Rangiku kept thrusting, letting her koi ride out the orgasm before slowly pulling her fingers out.

Nanao felt herself pulled downwards. The Pacific Redwoods forest met a thick Indian Jungle, Hindi ruins and all. An eagle was perched on a nearby log, Nanao's own spirit. And a huge tigress, one easily the size of a small car and with eyes that smouldered, like liquid fire, stood facing the redwoods. Its body was covered in flames. Beyond in the jungle broken statues and vivid flowers perfumed the air. Vishnu the creator and Kali the destroyer, were depicted in combat. (2)

"We offer you our blessings…" The Eagle began.

"Live long…" Purred Haineko. "Birth cubs, love deeply, do not let go…"

"We will watch over you, hand bound, heart bound, in body and in soul."

"Fly in joy neath the skies."

"Fight with due abandon."

"We will never leave you…"

The inner world dissolved away, and Nanao found herself panting in Rangiku's arms.

Nanao groaned, "Ran… giku… that was… incredible…"

"Mmm… and you are beautiful." Rangiku chuckled.

"I'm tired." Nanao yawned, feeling Rangiku warm her spiritually through the bond.

Rangiku laughed, and scooped Nanao up bridal style. Nanao flushed, Rangiku grabbed Nanao's glasses. And then she carried Nanao to her bedroom.

"Rangiku… your apartment… its so big…" Nanao yawned. "How… how come you have so… much for one person."

"I wanted someone I could share it with…" Rangiku said softly as she pulled back the sheets and set Nanao down. Rangiku then curled up next to her. "Sleep, Nanao…"

"I'm to tired to do anything else…" Nanao mumbled, snuggling close to Rangiku.

**The chapter closed with a diary entry from Karin.**

Karin had since turned her dream/premonition book into a diary as well. Dad, Yuzu, the night here is so peaceful. Even when grief and pain float on the night air, I feel like some sort of adventure is about to begin. I feel like any day now I'll be able to fly. Its silly you know… I don't even have wings. So how could I?

I know you miss me, I know it probably hurts so bad… I'll come visit some day. I promise. We'll see each other again.

Until then, you two will always be with me in mind. I love you, and I miss you. Please, live, don't hurt because I'm not there. You hurt too long because of mother. Don't make that mistake with me.

I guess, that's all for tonight…

G'night…

Karin

**Now for the SUMMERY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEARTSBOND33WAITINGFORTHEDAWNHEARTSBOND33WAITINGFORTHEDAWN**

The chapter opens when Soi Fong and Yoruichi get back to their apartment. The two get right to it, having agreed that they're going to try to have a baby, and they're going to try to concieve on their first try. Yoruichi uses the toy they're using to /finally/ convince Soi Fong not to call her 'sama.' The bond is initiated, with Yoruichi remarking at the end, that her little bee has finally become a Queen. "I will always come back to my Queen... love..."

Karin, Yachiru and Nel stay up late meanwhile, bent over a Shonen Jump, with neither of the other two understanding "Why the series is called One Piece? Its a treasure right? Treasures are many pieces, golds, and juls and stuffs!" Then Karin has her premonition, of the next battle. In which Ukitake, Ichigo and one other she cannot identify have been captured by Szayel and duplicated using the power of his Fornicaras. Karin does not recognize Szayel, nor can she see more but a vague outline of his released form.

Zephly offers his report to Aizen that evening, Gin it seems, has not been doing very well. The difficulty concieving, the problems in behavior, and now Gin being extremely ill physically and exhausted mentally and emotionally stem from his genetics. Gin has different DNA structure from Aizen. The pregnancy will be difficult on Gin, but he'll survive. However, subsequent conceptions will be equally difficult, and equally grueling. Obviously, theirs will not be a large family. Gin is left boneless with exhaustion, and will need to train through the beginning of the Winter War for his strength to return to normal. His second and third reports detail that Szayel is pregnant with a baby girl, and that Ulquiorra is attempting to concieve, but has handed in his medical notice in case, with a promise to follow up.

Night in Hueco Mundo has Ulquiorra flat on his back in bed, forced by medical order to remain there until 9 the next morning, when Zephly will appear to check and see whether or not he's concieved. He thinks over the coming war, realizing that Grimmjow's temper may very likely get him in trouble. Then and there he makes a silent vow to protect him.

Elsewhere in the complex, Szayel lies sleepless next to Zephly. He believes that its very likely he will not survive a battle staged in the Soul Society against command rank shinigami. He will need to plan carefully, and train as well as he is able, if he is to survive a defeat. And he will need to teach an old Szayel new tricks to get away unharmed.

Nanao returns to Rangiku's apartment with her, and grieves at last. She cries for the first time since the battle, taking comfort in Matsumoto's arms. She was needed, being counted on, and she could do nothing. Rangiku comforts, explaining to her that not every battle could be won, and not every loved one can be protected. Nanao trembles, eventually, the conversation leads to boyfriends or girlfriends, and Rangiku, surprised that she hadn't found someone, asks if she was waiting for somebody.

Yes, for Rangiku.

Rangiku and Nanao... well... the clip shows what happened.

The final portion of the chapter shows a change in the tone of Karin's diary entries. Instead of writing them to no one in particular, she has begun addressing the entries to Yuzu and Isshin.

**That pretty much covers what was and wasn't corrupted. I'm sorry that everything got all messed up guys. I worked for the better part of a month to get you a good chapter. I'm sorry it all went down the tubes.**

**FINAL NOTES...**

Many of you complained that Isane and Kiyone were related. I honestly did not know when I made that comment.

Some of the dancers out there were for social purposes. Or at least that's how i was taught in high school. You dance with somebody who's a friend for little reason other than you don't have a date and you want to get out on the floor. Like Unohana trying to teach Zaraki how to dance. After all, its a social grace. So consider Kiyone and Isane dancing together as a social sort of dance as well.


	34. Barbeque: Hitsugaya and the Watermelon!

Notes: I've got a good idea of what I want to do for the Funeral Chapter. I've picked the music. And yeah, I'll have Ichigo singing it. And maybe Uryu too. Idunno. I'll have to see who accompanies Ichi.

"Yaaahahahaaaaaa!" Hiyori cackled at the grill. "We have for your yakuniku pleasure tonight, peppers, hot peppers, onions, stew beef, chicken……." There was a gulp of pleasure from several drooling vaizard mouths. "clams… lamb… these beef gut things… mushrooms aaaaand… shrimp! We have three different sauces to pick from."

She happily carried over a tray of fixings and bamboo skewers to the trestle table.

"To drink, lemonade, rally cola, birch beer, hard cider, Samuel Adams all the way from the US of A…"

"Which you've probably already imbibed." Grumbled Shinji.

"I want beer…" Kensei grumbled. "If she was going to take a taste she could have picked me to taste it…"

"Or me…" Rose added.

"Or me…" Love agreed.

A sandal bounced off all three of their heads. "YOU WOULD HAVE DRUNK IT ALL!"

Hitsugaya hid behind Shinji. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." Shinji laughed.

"We have Corona… and for Hachi that Itallian wine stuff he likes." Hiyori walked down a line of closed coolers, kicking the lids across the training ground in a show of gleeful aggression. Hitsugaya came to the conclusion that Hiyori was, indeed, drunk.

BANG! Lid one hit the thirty yard line.

BANG! Lid two hit the fifty.

BANG!

BANG!! That last one must have reached the far end of the training ground!

Hitsugaya blinked. This girl was scary. Even to a captain.

"Now boys, be nice. Pick your fixings, and we have three huge watermelons for dessert." Hiyori told the other Vaizard happily.

Huge was the operative word. Hitsugaya's eyes lit up as Hiyori kicked open the cooler keeping the watermelon cold. They were half buried in ice, and as large as a good sized Halloween pumpkin each!

Instantly the cooler carrying the watermelon started to mist over as the watermelons frosted to juuuuuuuust the right temperature. Hitsugaya was nearly drooling. Forget the booze, here was something /far/ preferable to alcohol.

"Can I have some watermelon?" Hitsugaya asked as they gathered around the table.

"I'm not cutting it up yet. Wait until the drinks are out and everything is cooking." Hiyori grunted. "Shinji, you brought this random shinigami here /why/?"

"On a whim." Shinji replied absently. "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope." Hiyori grunted. "To be clear, I hate Shinigami, and I hate humans. But I'm one, and this is a group. So unless a majority of the group doesn't want him around, I'm not going to do a damn thing."

"Sounds like you've been leading for awhile." Hitsugaya commented.

"I lead by necessity. Vaizard form troupes, we have territories, most of us have a distrust of shinigami, but we're willing to give you a chance if you don't act like bigots. Each troupe has two alphas, one male, one female. We take care of the group, like a pack of wolves." Hiyori's hands were moving among the pots, picking vegetables and meats.

"Lots of us were cast out of the soul society needlessly, simply because our hollow halves were eating us alive. But it turns out that there's a stabilizing ritual that allows us to bring those inner hollows under control. They interact with our zanpakuto, they ask sometimes to be let out, simply so they can taste the air, they offer input into a battle. You'd be surprised, a shinigami sees things one way, a hollow sees things quite the other. Vaizard tend to often make a battle decision that lies somewhere between the two."

Lisa kicked the boombox, then turned up the volume. SOS by Rhianna (yes, Hitsugaya knew the song, thanks to Matsumoto singing it all over the house their last stint in the living world together.) The song in itself wasn't what drove Hitsugaya insane, it was Matsumoto thinking that singing it was annoying enough to get her out of doing paperwork. Then she taught it to Kiyone, who thought it was just darling. Kiyone teased Nanao with it, who joined him in having a headache. Then Yachiru heard and that was the end of Rhianna's musical career in the Soul Society. Hitsugaya would definitely make sure that his Lieutenant was busy /elsewhere/ when the bid went out to konso the celebrity somewhere down the road. But he'd had to do that anyway.

John Lennon for example. The Beetle guy that one. He'd had to restrain Matsumoto's sudden enthusiasm for a visit to London. And her ruse of being interested in the architecture didn't fool him in the slightest.

In the end, Unohana was designated official Beetle konso'er in order to keep Rangiku, Momo, Yachiru, Kiyone, and half the shinigami women's association from tearing each other apart. And similar shenanigans ensued /every/ time a celebrity died.

Hitsugaya hated that. But he liked music. He looked up at the ceiling/sky of the training area and said. "You guys are pretty festive down here."

"Lisa just likes her music. Besides, when Love starts singing, its bad. He's good at playing, but forget his voice."

Shinji put a possessive hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Go ahead, pick your meal. We all take turns at cooking. But Hiyori's best at it."

Hitsugaya asked. "Can I just have the watermelon?" Trying to hide the sparkle in his eyes.

"You're not going to eat some of the yakuniku?" Hiyori asked, concerned.

"Okay, then maybe you could cut some cubes of it and put it in my drink?"

"Watermelon in your /beer?/"

"Why should I drink beer?"

"You mean you don't drink alcohol?"

"I had sake once. But I didn't like it too much."

A brown bottle, cold and frosted, was put in his hand. "Try this."

"What's that?"

"Samuel Adams Summer Ale." (1) Hiyori replied with a grin. "Now eat with it. Otherwise your pretty white head will be all muddled up. Shinji here might take advantage of you…"

Shinji's ears turned red. "HIYORIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" He screeched, mortified.

"He's not a substitute Shinji. You don't just fall, you plummet. Make him your Only, not your Rebound."

Hitsugaya mulled over that, over the drink. He put together two spits and handed them to Hiyori. But he was on his second beer by the time they were full.

Food, the second beer, and Shinji sitting next to him had Hitsugaya feeling goofy. He rubbed up against Shinji like a cat. "Hiyori cooks so well…"

"Seconds?"

"And more beer! Its soooooo much better than sake." Hitsugaya purred as he got up and pulled together more meat.

He finished the beer. And the meat. And when the third came around he was drunk enough to put cubes of watermelon in instead of ice cubes. Then more watermelon was put on his plate.

"I don't think I've seen /anybody/ eat that much watermelon!" Hiyori commented.

"Babe…" A drunken hitsugaya slurred. "I was a kid when I ate ten of them." (2)

"……" All the vaizard stared.

Suddenly Kensei pushed his plate of watermelon back. "Suddenly I don't want watermelon anymore."

They gathered around to watch Hitsugaya drink beer and eat watermelon. Periodically he'd rub affectionately against Shinji like a fluffy white kitten.

Shinji felt himself slowly opening up, maybe it was the alcohol. Vaizard by nature are not the most forthcoming of spirits. Too many centuries of distrust and abuse by others made them feel vulnerable if they get too close to people, and not used to physical affection of any kind.

"You're going to make yourself sick." Commented Hiyori. "At least stop drinking the beer."

Suddenly a machine gun rattle of watermelon seeds hit her smack between the eyes. (3)

The vaizard all stared, again. "If you weren't clearly drunk I would kill you." Hiyori growled.

"Hehheh, you'd have to catch me first Baby Spice." Hitsugaya stuck his tongue out. "Heeeeey…" He slurred. "I can still spit like a machine gun! I thought I'd lost that ability."

"Okay…" Love peered. "No more beer for Hitsugaya-san."

Hachi gulped at his wine, the tips of his ears rosy. "He just has a low alcohol tolerance. The bigger you are, the more it takes to get you drunk. And vice versa. I can drink three bottles of this and only get sauced when I start on the fourth."

"I kin… I can talorate it…" Hitsugaya purred, then he rubbed against Shinji again.

"Are you alright there?" Shinji asked.

"mmmm perfectly…" Hitsugaya groaned, snuggling against Shinji.

Shinji squirmed as suddenly Hitsugaya was half sprawled across his lap. "Okay, I think you'd better get to bed. No more watermelon for you."

"Can't I have something to drink before I go to bed?"

"NO!!!!!" Was the resounding yell from all present.

Shinji sighed. "Come on Hitsugaya."

"Cawl me Toushirow." Hitsugaya offered his first name.

Shinji sighed again, helping Hitsugaya to his feet. "Come on Toushiro-taichou then. You're staying with me tonight. There's a spare cot."

They entered Shinji's tent, Hitsugaya refused to let go, pulling Shinji onto his lap, and on Shinji's cot not his. "Will you stay with me Shinji?" Hitsugaya's eyes pleaded with him.

Shinji felt Yaminji warning him. This one is drunk. He is New. You know him not. He knows you not. Do not touch him.

Shinji sighed. He kissed Hitsugaya on the forehead, then a second kiss to the lips.

Hitsugaya flushed, moaning into the kiss and pushing back eagerly to deepen it. Shinji gasped. His elbows propping him up over the smaller one. Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Shinji's neck. Shinji broke the kiss and planted smaller ones on his neck and shoulders.

Hitsugaya hissed in pleasure. His mind was hazed from the alcohol. He was suddenly very lonely. He wanted more than anything for Shinji to take away his frustration.

Nothing's worse than being a 200 plus old teenager. Why wouldn't his body grow? His weak and frail snow pale body…

He knew the mechanics of sex, what he wanted was the experience. Feeling himself slowly come alive. Shinji continued laying kisses on his shoulder and neck. "Damnit, Shinji just…"

"I shouldn't…"

"I came here to…"

"I guessed, you saw me, you wanted to lose your innocence. I understand how frustrated you are. And I am willing to get to know you. But I don't want you to be bound to me, either in spirit or in memory." Shinji whispered softly.

"I don't care…" Hitsugaya said softly, almost crossly. His face was flushed from Shinji's ministrations and he was fully erect now. "I want this…" He buried his face in the vaizard's shoulder. "Please?"

Shinji sighed. "Give me a moment, I have a potion and charms. Hitsugaya you really shouldn't…"

"Call me Toushiro." Hitsugaya closed his eyes as Shinji went to a bedside drawer and came back with two vials, a pair of charms, and a tube of lubricant that could double as oil as well. "Please…" He pleaded.

"Alright, Toushiro." Shinji offered Hitsugaya one of the vials. The liquid inside was bright blue, bubbly like soda and bitter. Hitsugaya didn't care, tossing it back like it was a gikon.

He tossed aside his clothing, clasping the charm to his waist, although Shinji had far fewer clothes to remove. Normally Hitsugaya would have hung up his coat. Tonight he callously tossed the haori aside, sloughing off the constricting trappings of rank.

He looked up at Shinji. "Please… I don't want to be lonely."

Shinji uncorked the cap with his teeth and planted butterfly kisses against Hitsugaya's stomach. Hitsugaya giggled drunkenly and sighed contentedly.

"You have no need to be alone anymore……" Shinji rumbled softly.

* * *

Notes: Yeah, short I know. Oh well…… I have Chapter 36 written already. I want to get to it. But I have some funny stuff to do first. But trust me, you're going to like 36.

Reccomended by the makers (Samuel Adams) for your summertime beer pleasure!

Momo's flashback episode. Hitsugaya had a stack of watermelon slices next to him bigger than he was. And I'm pretty sure Momo only had a few.

Again, Momo flashback episode. He did that to her when she called him Shiro-chan.


	35. Ditty for Daddy

Notes: Okay, I'm so excited. Because when this chapter is over, you guys get a twofer!

I wrote chapter 36 ahead of time. I had to!

I thank all readers for their continued fandom, just to let you know, until January first I won't be starting on another update do to family visits, holidays, Christmas, etc. As well as my 21st birthday. But starting January first I'm taking up the keyboard once again.

Now, before I begin the notes. Remember the song during the rush to try and save Karin? I have the title and artist.

Kon: That's a good thing. That stupid rock song was driving me crazy!

Then pass on the note already Kon you dumbhead!

Kon: Oh, right! (passes out note with song and artist)

**Title: Soul Society**

**Artist: Kamelot**

This chapter, in the meantime, is the Shinigami and Arrancar's goings on the hours leading up to the funeral.

Note to self, here are my garbled notes about Nostradamus and the 13th Zodiac Sign, taken in a rush while watching documentary on history channel at 1 am. Sign 13 is Ophiucus pronounced Oh fiu cus (serpent holder) Ophiucus crosses the celestial equator and aligns with the center of the galaxy, located between signs Scorpio and Sagitarrius. Dark rift, or the center of the galaxy, sun rises in perfect alignment. Sagitarius points directly at Ophiucus. Alignment between divine and earthly crosses (same symbol is also used on the tarot card "Wheel of Fortune" (Ophiucus, Earth and Sun) once every 1,300 years. (last date of alignment 1100, marking roughly the age of pieces (age of Christ) Note to self, google Ophiucus on google.

I normally don't like Apocolypse theories, but I /do/ like astrology. I didn't know that there was a mystical 13th sign. So that's a trivia tidbit I don't want to lose.

Btw, any star trek fans want the trivia. I made the antibonding potions the color of Romulan Ale! (cackles) You know, that stuff is illegal for a reason!

ZOMG!!!! BLEACH THE DIAMOND DUST REBELLION COMES OUT ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! (faints) I'M SO HAPPY!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!

I'll be away at my moms on my Birthday. But by the time I get back there will very likely be a dattebayo fansub of it somewhere. (trembles, trembles) Anybody reviewing on the 22nd who's spotted a Bleach:DDR fansub from them please drop a review in my box! I'm beggin ya!

Shiver shiver…… Deathnote. The series makes me shake from opening to credits! Worse! Its Quatre's actor playing Light! I keep thinking Quatre's gone insane again. Only this time he has world domination on his mind. Deathnote really does scare me though. I only stop shaking when Blood+ comes on. And get this Adultswim. I WANT TO SEE MORE BLEACH IN ENGLISH!!!!! WHO'S PLAYING KARIYA????? WHO'S PLAYING GRIMMJOW???? WHO'S PLAYING ULQUIORRA!!!!!????? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!

In the meantime, except for the Karin and Hitsugaya and Zephly on duty parts, and, well, the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sortay this chapter is called Ditty for Daddy for a reason.

Its all about the doting parents! And the pitfalls of either parenting young children, or being pregnant, or being the partner of somebody pregnant.

The Karin thing is going to lead to filler.

And I needed to finish that thing with Hitsugaya. I want to do something special with him and Yachiru. No, not pairing wise. Something far better.

You'll remember that Tousen's vaizard mask was a white lion. That his inner hollow didn't act like others. I did that for a reason.

The white lion is an omen that changes are coming. His appearance is like the Death card in the Tarot. An era is ending. But that doesn't mean that things are gone for good. It means that changes are coming, for better or worse.

I think… if I had to pick a themesong for Heartsbond, (digs) Oh, here it is. How far we've come - Matchbox 20.

Tell you all what. At the /very/ end of the fanfic. I'll put together a discography of songs I've used in Hearstbond. You can put them all onto a CD with your own burners.

* * *

Shinigami Pregnancy Report…

Ichigo- 4 weeks

Shuhei- 6 Weeks 2 days

Shunsui-Three weeks 6 days

Gin-1 week 4 days

Urahara- 2 Weeks 4 days

Byakuya-1 week 4 days

* * *

Arrancar Pregnancy Report

Szayel-Day 7

Ulquiorra-Day 1

* * *

**Time of Day When Chapter Starts? Wee hours of the morning…**

**1:45 am to about 2 am**

Hitsugaya didn't sleep well that night. By the time Shinji and he had finished the alcohol was gone, even if the potion was still in effect. Hitsugaya would rather stay awake, and have sex periodically during the night with rest periods in between. He snuggled against the other's chest after one such period. "Hitsugaya…" Shinji whispered. "What do you want from this…? I know you wanted…"

"I don't know… I wanted to cut loose. I wanted…" He shivered closer.

I understand now. Yaminji murmured. He wanted a mate… and my guess is he's never had a relationship. He wasn't sure how to ask, or how to proceed once he got one…

Almost as if he'd heard Hitsugaya murmured. "I wanted somebody to be by me… I don't want to go into war without someone to love."

Shinji stroked that head of white hair. "Its okay to be afraid…"

"But… if I act like I'm scared… the other captains will treat me like a child!"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Shinji chuckled. "We're back to that again." He kissed the top of Hitsugaya's head. "Do you know /why/ you don't grow Hitsugaya?"

"Huh?"

"Because you refuse to let go. Like a little fluffy white dog who's found a bone, when somebody gets you angry you won't let it go. You're so wrapped up in showing everybody how strong you are, you don't think of yourself." Shinji sighed. "Alright… I will love you… who couldn't… you're well… sweet… but please Toushiro, try to think of yourself, and /your/ opinions of yourself, not what others think."

Hitsugaya looked up at Shinji, eyes wide. How could he have… he'd just met Shinji the day prior and already the man had him pegged. How could he have said just the right thing to give Hitsugaya the reassurance and guidance he needed?

"I will… Shinji…" Hitsugaya's eyes felt just a little wet as he snuggled against Shinji.

**3:08 AM – 3:48 AM**

Ichigo was half asleep when Renji started tickling him. "Re….re….RENJI EEEEEK!" Ichigo squealed. "Ren…heeheeeheeeee, stop that! Heheheeeeee!" He laughed.

Renji half lunged, half snuggled against Ichigo's chest, kissing at his neck. "Mmm…. What's got you so frisky all of a sudden?"

"I just felt like it…"

"Yes… I'm tired, but I feel like it too…" Ichigo groaned. "That was quite a rude awakening though. You'll have to make it up to me…"

Renji started kissing his way down Ichigo's chest. "oh I know /juuuuust/ how to make it up to you."

Ichigo hmmmed in pleasure. Renji took extra pains over his belly. "Hmm… I think you are puffing out just a bit…" Renji murmured.

"REALLY?" Ichigo tried to sit up. Then Renji gently stroked his stomach just as he took Ichigo's member in his mouth. "RENJI…." Ichigo squeaked.

"Hmm?" Renji asked as he slowly pulled the hardening organ all the way in.

"That feels sooooo good love."

Renji hmmmed down their link. _This will feel even better._ Gentleness, tenderness, streaked with fervent lust drifted up the link.

Renji took Ichigo's sack in his hands, rubbing, massaging the sensitive skin.

"RENJI!!!" Ichigo squeaked.

It happened so suddenly. There was a burning sensation, and something opened, painfully.

Ichigo let out a yell. Renji jumped back. "Ichigo, calm down."

"I'm bleeding damnit, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! REMEMBER???? Unohana said that when your womb matures and the birth canal forms the barrier lyses and some of the fluids come out!" Renji hissed.

Oh shit. Ichigo realized, though excitement, not fear, built in him. If what Unohana had said was correct, this marked the beginning of the second trimester. "Renji… we need to get to the fourth division. I don't remember what she had Shuhei and Izuru do. I wasn't in the room for long."

Renji nodded. "I'll wrap you up in a blanket and get you clothes."

Ichigo hissed, the fluid was burning. He tried to remember his anatomy lessons. What did the lysosomes do to destroy the cells they were intended to destroy? Not hormones, no…… Enzymes! He was pretty sure it was enzymes that the body used to break down any sort of matter in the body. (1)

"Okay. This could be a problem later on when I go into labor too…" Ichigo groaned. "It hurts, burning even…"

Renji looked up from where he was furiously grabbing clothes and wadding them up into a ball. He shoved them into a satchel and got up to get some spare bed sheets. "We'll have to have a bag packed ahead of time for that."

He rushed over and Ichigo forced his body to go limp so that Renji could get him wrapped up. And he really couldn't move. It was like one time shortly after he and Renji had bonded, they'd tried to see how long they could go until they got tired. Ichigo had /limped/ to school the next morning.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji's neck securely and Renji flashstepped out of there.

Ichigo felt a little nauseous. Every shinigami who'd studied shunpo knew that severe pain + flashstepsdisorientation of varying degrees.

Ichigo held on tight, and it didn't take long to reach 4th division that way. Ukitake would likely have sensed their flight from the building. But he'd explain in the morning.

Unohana had apparently sensed their approach. She was waiting in the waiting room for them. "This way." She had a stretcher ready. For Ichigo's dignity's sake she didn't unwrap the sheet until they were in the room. "Isane's busy with another case. And there's no need to wake up the rest of the staff for something this minor."

"Minor?" Ichigo squeaked and hissed. "It hasn't stopped burning it feels like somebody's dripping acid on my balls."

Renji giggled.

"Its not funny. Get over here and I'll show you funny!" Ichigo growled, then blushed as Unohana helped Ichigo onto the medical bed and unwrapped him.

"Renji, boil some water, and get some clean cloths from the shelf above."

Renji scrambled to get what he was asked to get. There seemed to be too many unrecognizable things in the cabinets and in his urgency Renji actually knocked over several swab looking things, some gauze pads, a basket of ace bandages and a basket of various pain medicines sorted into blue (thankfully plastic) bottles.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING????" Unohana loomed. "You're a walking disaster!!! The towels are over there!!!! The pots you need are below the towels!!!!"

"what do you think my kidou teacher said?" Renji mumbled like a disobedient schoolboy as he dove for the cabinet. He pulled out three and some clean washcloths to clean up the blood. A sauce pot (you know, the giant kind for cooking soup), was quickly filled with water and put to boil.

Renji was instructed to place one of the towels under Ichigo to catch the blood and stay where he was while she cleaned up the disaster area that he'd made of her hospital room. Renji blushed and Ichigo fidgeted, complaining the whole time. "Those are pain medicines right? Can't you give me one of those?" He whimpered.

"Not until you actually give birth Ichigo. A lot of the things we have aren't healthy for babies." Unohana sighed.

"But it iiiiiiitches!" Ichigo whined. "It feels like somebody injected pee back into my crotch."

Unohana had the most mortified look on her face at Ichigo's language. But then Renji started to howl in laughter. Ichigo wrenched one of the towels free from his hand and smacked Renji with it before squealing in pain at having rolled over too far.

Renji rolled him right side up and covered his koi with a towel until the water boiled.

"This is going to be a looooong." Unohana yawned. "Morning. Do you want to send a message to your captains later asking for the day off?"

"Kuchiki-taichou's on bedrest until the funeral." Renji replied.

"One to Ukitake taichou though." Ichigo sighed.

**3:45 AM – 4:35 AM**

Ukitake taichou was busy, that was the one thing that Unohana hadn't mentioned. About an hour prior the same thing had happened with Shunsui. Ukitake was just carrying his lover home then. Shunsui flopped on their bed and went to sleep.

Ukitake chuckled, then curled up next to him.

A hellbutterfly (not from Ichigo) waited for the morning to come.

* * *

Karin was not sleeping well. Her dreaming mind was ranging all over. She was a few paces back from Shunsui and Ukitake's room in the eighth. (It was closer than 13th.)

**FLASH**

Karin was dreaming she was back in the living world. She was standing at the pond in the local park. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Two female Arrancar were carrying something wrapped up in blankets. And appearantly the thing was sleeping, because snoring could be heard from within.

"You heard Zeph, if he stays in Hueco Mundo he's only going to get sicker. The kid was rendered a halfwit cause brutes like us kept sluggin it out in the atmosphere. Comon Lolly, put him down. We need to go before he wakes up."

The arrancar answering to Lolly said with a resigned sigh. "Alright. I just don't like leaving him alone. Lets just hope some human shows him kindness."

"Or some shinigami puts the kid out of his misery. Who knows, maybe there is such a thing as a miracle."

"That's cruel."

"Tousen was the only guy the kid opened up to. Because he was kind enough to soothe him. His aura canceled out the emotional pollution comin in. Without Tousen, the kid doesn't stand a chance in hell."

The bundle was set down. "Sorry…" The other one said worriedly.

"Lets get out of here." The gargantua closed.

The dream, surprisingly, didn't end. The bundle slowly unwrapped, as the strange looking Arrancar inside rolled over in his sleep. The look was good enough that if Karin made a sketch the instant she awoke, she'd know him if she saw him again.

The sun made his little legs twitch, then there was a snooork noise and the little Arrancar woke, then squealed in fear and darted into the reeds.

The time had to be close to dark. It was close too, the season was still summer. What were these people doing? That…… thing, was definitely terrified out of its wits, how was that better?

**FLASH**

Karin sat up in bed, outrage still evident on her face as she took a deep breath. She dove for her diary. First, the most important thing.

Time: Sunset

Place: Karakura, park, near the pond

Sighted: Arrancar, three, two abandoning another

Forget the details. She needed faces. Karin had never gotten a good enough look to see faces.

As a welcome gift, she'd been presented with sketch pencils from Kyoraku. She filled in details she'd seen, as though sitting on a park blanket. The gargantua, two figures carrying another.

She got scenery first, then faces.

The description of what was said happened next. To keep it short, Karin wrote it in script format.

**4:01 AM – 5 AM**

Comfortable in bed, Urahara rolled over onto his stomach. Isshin watched. Urahara's leg stuck up in the air at an odd angle. And his arms were draped over the pillow. And he /snored/. He hadn't drunk a drop since the pregnancy was confirmed but he was still snoring as if he'd downed a whole bottle of sake.

A foot was lodged in Isshin's crotch. "Ackk…."

"Noooo, Tessai…. That stuff'll…. Ewwww…….." Urahara sat up in bed. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Ummm….. 4 am, why."

"Because I need to go find somewhere to hide from Tessai."

"What did he do?" Isshin inquired ingenuously.

"I think it was molasses mixed with bat guano." Urahara shuddered. "Hey……. I know I'm not showing yet, but can you get me ice cream?"

Twitch. "Its four in the morning."

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!"

"Every conveinance store clerk in town is going to know why I want it. They'll think I have a new wife and didn't tell anyone."

"aaaaawwww…."

"Go to bed. Or I'll call Tessai and have him make ice cream. Out of BAT GUANO!!!!" Isshin teased.

"You're cruel."

"Besides, what place is open at 4 am that has ice cream?"

"I WANT ICE CREAM!!!!!" Urahara whined.

"Alright, alright." Isshin grunted and went for his coat.

"Ice cream."

Isshin, for his koibito's peace of mind, placed a seal on the door. It was formed to keep Tessai comfortably out.

**5 AM – 5:45 AM**

Uryu was sleeping soundly. He was curled up next to Byakuya when the Hell Butterfly landed on the windowsill. Byakuya grunted, turning over. Some sense the man had honed as a captain must have overridden sleep as Byakuya grunted sleepily half awake and sat up. "Koi?" Uryu asked worriedly. He held out his hand for the butterfly. It landed, and Byakuya took the message.

"What did it say?" Uryu asked.

"When the first division office opens at 7 today, meet me at the meeting room used for captains meetings. Signed, Yamamoto Genryusai." Byakuya muttered, "I'm going back to bed. Love I'd suggest you get up now. For Yamamoto-sotaisho, 7 means 6:30."

Uryu nodded, and chuckled as he got up and headed for the shower. Letting his hair fall under the water he hummed softly. You know, for some reason he felt relieved singing it. It was girly, and in English, and from an anime that he detested. ("Who wants to spend five minutes watching high school girls in sailor suits twirling around to sparkly la la music? Its stupid.") Something about "it's a new day" and because he hadn't paid attention, he mangled the lyrics.

It didn't take long for Uryu to finish and dress in the kimono and hakama that he'd been given. That finished he looped his bow around his wrist, tugged on the tabi socks he'd wear under the sandals. He sprinted to the kitchen. A quick bowl of rice and he was out and away just before dawn.

**5:30 – 6 am**

Soi was woken up with a wiggly….. thing…. climbing onto the bed. "Soi-dono? Yoru-dono?"

"Mmph… Nel what'sit?" Yoruichi asked, rolling over. Soi fong sleepily propped her chin on her lover's shoulder.

"Nel had a bad dweam!" Nel wailed, snuggling between them. "Dew was two bad meen. N' deys was hurtin Nel's bruddies."

"And who are Nel's bruddies?"

"Nel's broders, Pesche and Donde Chakkr."

_She has brothers?_ Soi wondered.

_People in the Rukongai have families._ Suzumebashi pointed out. _Why can't Arrancar have Brothers or Sisters?_

That was true.

"And what happened?" Asked Soi.

"Deys ripped Nel's bruddies' masks off… days was scweamin…" Nel whimpered. "N den one of dem wid an eyepatch kicked Nel in da head n' twew Nel. N' den Nel fell asleep."

"Would you like to stay with us for the rest of the night Nel?" Yoruichi had thankfully put away the sex toys when they'd finished. "Its almost morning but…"

"Dank you." Nel snuggled between them, and as Yoruichi turned over to face Soi, Nel gave each shinigami a kiss on the cheek. "Soi-dono, Yoru-dono, can Nel call you both kaachan?"

Soi's heart almost stopped. Mother… Nel wanted to call her mother. She had to choke back tears, and Yoruichi whispered down the link. _Poor thing… I don't mind._

_Neither do I… poor little Nel. You think that dream was…_

_A memory._

_Yes…_ Soi agreed. She can call me mother all she wants. Soi was almost overwhelmed with the need to protect this little one. "Yes… you can call us mother…." Soi whispered.

"Tanks…Nel nebber 'ad a kaachan. Kin de old man be jiisan? And da braids lady be neechan? N' da…." Nel yawned, falling asleep before she could finish the barrage of family questions.

Yoruichi laughed quietly. "Silly kit."

"Kit?"

"Kitten. You're a bee, she can be kit."

_I suppose. So… love… when does the new division organization take affect?_

_Tomorrow. Today we say farewell to Tousen. There's talk that in general he's been forgiven, a lot of division soldiers have the opinion that he had better intentions than the other two, that they mislead and double-crossed him._ Yoruichi sighed, snuggling against Soi, but careful not to squish Nel.

_Its almost time to get up. Have you picked out what you're going to wear love?_

_What I plan on wearing will make you drool._ The image came to mind, a rich red strap top and red hakama with a gold brocade. And the strap top was small, and would leave her breasts straining to get free.

_You're going to dress slinky to a funeral?_

_They're celebrations of life and rebirth._ Yoruichi replied curtly. _Why shouldn't I? Besides, you should see what Lieutenant Matsumoto intends to wear!_

_I suppose._

**6 AM – 7 AM**

Zephly woke when Szayel woke with the sun er, moon.

"Love get your sleep…"

"Can't sleep." Szayel said briskly. "I'm going down to the abandoned ruin." It was a dark, dangerous part of the complex with lots of hidden artifacts and treasure.

But the very traps within it were useful for training when tripped.

Pregnant Arrancar could take a huge beating before the baby took damage. This was about the same as a lion cub playfighting to Szayel.

The first thing he did when he got into the basement was try something he never did.

The sap from his back could create clones of other people. Why not of himself?

He tried. But how do you /deliberately/ shoot for yourself?

This wasn't working. Which meant that he'd need to find some way of producing a clone on demand.

For now he needed to practice basic skills then. When he did that he could move on to the two items he would need to make his escape should the mission fail.

And he had no doubt that it would.

Item number 1. A cloak over his body that would make him invisible. A silver bracelet? He frowned. The best way to do that would be to engage a shinigami, slip the band on, and then see if it worked.

Item number 2. He needed to be able to create a double on command.

Hmmm……. Quincy had rasotengai, that was threads of reishi. He needed to develop a device or technique that was the arrancar version. That would take care of moving the clone.

Then there was the actual creation. Yammy had complained. "The teme had an "inflatable gigai!" Imagine the indignity. An /inflatable/ double that the coward could put into his place on demand!!!"

Alright, gigai weren't too hard to make.

Wait…… slip into a well made gigai of himself. Then at the last second abandon it, they would have a body. He would have his life. Slip on the silver band.

He could get away clean. If he could prepare all of this in twelve days he could get this done.

That said, with swordwork and other basic combat skills never being Szayel's forte, he got to work on basic training, he would go until, like many vasto lorde arrancar who'd borne children before him, he tired.

In "the wild" of ages past, pregnant Arrancar felt compelled to go as far as they could in search of shelter they could give birth in. They were evolved to protect the fetus even in a sandstorm. If one came up, the Arrancar in question simply released their Zanpakuto, curled up in a defensive posture, and half buried themselves in sand, leaving just enough room for air. If the danger that came up was a hollow, they either ran, sonido kicking in to take them away at near blinding speed, or they struck down the hollow, consuming it to strengthen them for the babe's arrival. They needed less sleep towards the beginning and middle of gestation, but became very drowsy in the last couple of days or so, by which it was assumed the arrancar had found shelter.

In this case, the toughness and restlessness could be put to good use. Szayel had no need to use these abilities or instincts to find shelter. He /did/ have need of using them to preserve his life on the mission that could end it soon after his little girl was born.

He didn't even have to tell the real reason he wanted to test the bracelet on a shinigami. He had plenty of occasions to visit Aizen, the Espada had begun bringing their reports directly to his and Gin's quarters, since Aizen refused to leave Gin's side for more than an hour.

Simply knock when cloaked, and when Aizen asked, tell him he was testing the bracelet's possible use to evade shinigami /directly/.

He'd probably see through it, but as long as Szayel was prepared to answer if Aizen called his bluff he could manage it.

And he didn't have time to delay.

After much thought, Szayel got to work, training in something he had never bothered with.

Poetry in motion.

**7 AM sharp!**

Uryu arrived at the meeting room door. It was thrown wide to the sunshine, and Chojiro and Yamamoto were already discussing an unrelated matter with one of the instructors at the Shinigami academy. "aaaah, Ishida-san. I was waiting." Yamamoto seemed the closest Uryu had seen him to a smile. Ever.

That was frightening.

"Uryu… please… come in…" Yamamoto dismissed the instructor with a nod. And once he was gone he had Chojiro close the doors. "You are in an unusual position, Ishida Uryu. I did not want to bother you while you and Byakuya were recovering from battle."

Uryu's face twisted bitterly. "That's one way to put it."

"Uryu…" Yamamoto said softly. "You cannot change what Aizen has done… life is not like a path that you can turn back down and run. I am an old man… I turned my back on your people the instant I thought they were not a threat… I do not like seeing a culture die… I left some Quincy alive thinking that they would at least be safe from harm… and when I had full reason to suspect that Kurotsuchi taichou was betraying my trust… I turned my back… Now you see the suffering my stupidity has caused… since then Mayuri's been on a leash tight enough to strangle."

Uryu realized that this was as close as an apology as he was going to get from Yamamoto.

Then the commander general did something Uryu never thought he'd see a shinigami do. He bent down, bowing on the ground to Uryu. "It was the same blindness that lead to the suffering we see now… with Aizen and his Arrancar on the rampage… a trusted and loved pupil to be scattered to the winds as the sun begins to descend… forgive me… when a kingdom's leaders turn their backs, that world dies inside, and their hearts rot with despair…"

Uryu turned, he'd had his back to the old man as if to walk away, but then he turned at the words 'forgive me.' Listening carefully before formulating a response.

"I have no right to offer you this… after the eyes I turned blind…" Yamamoto offered Uryu something wrapped in deepened midnight blue cloth, and he pulled back the protective padding to reveal a sapphire blue and silver version of a lieutenant's badge. Upon it was the kanji for five, and the lilly of the valley for the fifth division.

"Ishida Uryu, the fifth division has no captain, and their lieutenant fell prey to his treachery. To protect the leaderless divisions, we are combining captaincies. But we have been unable to find a lieutenant to represent the division. Ishida Uryu, will you accept the position of interim lieutenant for the fifth division, until war's end?"

Ishida looked up, meeting the mighty sotaisho's eyes. He didn't see a mighty soul reaper there. He didn't see the man who had ordered his fellow Quincy cut down. He saw an old man, saddened by all that he had seen and done.

"Who are you putting in as captain?"

"I think you'll get along with him very well… you're staying at his house." Yamamoto chuckled.

Uryu nodded. Byakuya would be leading him. If he did what he was going to do, then he could live with himself if the man he loved was the one leading him.

The best way that Uryu could get revenge on Aizen for what he had done to him was to step forwards for the men he'd left behind, for the lieutenant who's life he'd ruined. He could take their ruined hopes into his hands and make an arrow fly far enough to hit the moon.

"Then show me where to aim my arrow, general." Uryu knelt before Yamamoto with his head bowed, like the knights of old. "I will fight for the fifth division, and protect what Aizen burned to ruins. That does not mean that I agree with all Soul Reapers. And it does not mean that you, or captain Kurotsuchi, are forgiven. I am fighting for the honor of the fighters deserted. Because even if I didn't see everything, I know what was happening the day Rukia was almost murdered. Friend was turned against friend. Loved one against loved one. Your world was falling to ruin.

"If that happens again, the Soul Society that my father must go to when he dies will lie in ruin. The Quincy fought for, and still fight for, the peace and safety of the dead. If the world the deceased go to is in ruins, then the peace they fought for is for naught.

"We fight, and fought, all those years ago for the ones we loved. Nothing more. That's why I followed Ichigo's leadership. Once I found out about what he'd done and why."

Uryu took the badge, but then as he unwrapped the armband part; and something fell free. "This… this is…" Uryu's eyes widened.

"Your father still loves you Uryu… the only reason he kept you back from your grandfather's teaching was to protect you… in his own way, he was showing how much he loved you… he didn't want you to suffer your ancestor's fate… but now, there's a point where a father can no longer shield his son from battle, he's left you his own brand of protection… please, take it."

"I…" Uryu's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away, "Yes sir… thank you…" He bowed politely.

"Chojiro, please lead Uryu to the 5th Division Lieutenant's Office. Inform the third seat that I've found him the relief he's so desperately asked for."

Uryu slipped the necklace over his neck. //Thanks dad. I… I'm sorry I was so horrible to you.//

**7:30 AM**

Shunsui Kyoraku was trying to get what sleep he could. He was half awake, half asleep. Very drowsy. And Ukitake had fallen asleep with his head between Shunsui's shoulder blades.

Then he felt it, something stirring. It was like a tendril reaching into his mind, trying to touch something in him. It was a feeling, lazy curiosity, hesitant, cautious, but rapidly turning cheerful, happy, as if to say 'I found you.'

Kyoraku became, then, fully awake… but he was careful not to startle. Was this… what he thought it was? He carefully moved a hand down to his belly.

Suddenly an image jumped to life, a happy little face, with huge brown eyes, smiling widely at him. A boy, a happy little baby boy's face smiling at him…

Kyoraku was startled out of his reverie. "Jyou-kun!" He giggled, turning around. He would have knocked his koi out of bed if he hadn't clung to him right then.

"AH… Shunsui what the hell possessed…."

"It's a boy…" Shunsui giggled.

"Huh? You sensed the gender?"

"He told me he was a boy…"

"Now you're not making sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me either. Do we bother Unohana-san?"

"Uuuuuuuh… let me wake up and have a cup of tea first." Ukitake grunted. "I highly doubt an unborn baby could /tell/ you its gender."

"I don't know why either… it wasn't even words either… it was… feelings… I felt like he was smiling at me."

"Felt like… so how do you know it was him…"

"Because it was aimed at me… it wasn't /from/ me." Kyouraku replied.

"That doesn't make any sense either." Ukitake's eyes were squinted closed, though slowly waking up. "How does a baby, who hasn't even seen light, doesn't even know words/tell/ somebody anything?"

"Maybe its just me then. But my curiosity is piqued."

"Alright… lets go then."

Suddenly the Hell Butterfly landed on Kyoraku's nose. "Oh, I didn't notice you."

**Vice Captain of Twelfth Division Kurotsuchi Nemu is to conduct standard psy aptitude exams on Kurosaki Karin at the shielded laboratory building behind the main Laboratory hall.**

Kyoraku growled low in his throat. "And we know what he does with those."

"Hmmm?" Ukitake asked.

Shunsui repeated the message. "Nemu's likely doing it simply because Yama-jii doesn't trust Kurotsuchi enough to do the tests correctly. But it doesn't matter, they're all brutal."

**7:45**

Uryu felt a chill as he entered the lieutenant's office for division five.

Buildings and offices tended to take on a life of their own, and an affinity for their owner. If the chill in the air was any indicator, being introduced to Momo was not going to go well.

Uryu muttered a Buddhist Sutra under his breath, hoping that that would placate the office that seemed to have taken an entity of its own.

Chojiro seemed oblivious. "Kanno, are you here?" He called softly.

A figure walked out of the captains room. Kanno was lithe, graceful. His long black hair was pulled back in a quip (2). He had pale, frosty blue eyes. He was neither too long nor too short nor too fat nor too thin. There was an unearthly sort of look to both his walk and his coloring.

Kanno smiled politely at Chojiro. "Lieutenant, what brings you today?"

"I've brought Ishida Uryu, the Quincy who died in the attack, to take over for Momo, captain Kuchiki will be by tomorrow to take over."

Uryu looked up at Kanno, who was so ghostly and graceful he didn't even look like he'd once been human. It was as if all color had been drained from his skin, and his face was elongated, casting his expression eternally into a sorrowful one. His Zanpakuto was a small sword, not even Japanese in style. He'd seen the style in books on Celtic armor. On the other side of his uniform was a panpipe and a calabash gourd of something that smelled sweet and delicious, hanging from his obi sash. And he was thin, even for Uryu's spindly frame. (3)

"Momo will not be pleased."

"I know, but perhaps new leadership will shock her out of this. I'm told the fits of catatonia will continue, but her memories, her ability to process reality can be returned to normal. Something must be done."

"Not until after everything has finished some semblance of order." Replied Kanno. "Come Ishida, there is much to be done."

**8 AM**

"Aaah, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake, I'm surprised to find you both back already. Do you need to speak about something?" Unohana ushered both captains into her private office.

Shunsui hopped up onto the edge of the medical bed. (Still comfier than the ones in the living world!)

"He /claims/ that the child actually /told/ him his gender."

"It was… it was weird, but its true!" Shunsui argued. "I was half asleep, and I felt something tugging on my mind. Not my riatsu but on my mind. Then I got an image in my head of a baby boy, he had brown eyes even! He was smiling at me like he wanted to say hello!" Kyoraku insisted.

"Hmmm?" Unohana frowned. "Its odd, and rare, but its not impossible. I wonder…" She stood and smiled. "Well… lets see… Ukitake-taichou, why don't we have an ultrasound done on your mate? If the baby is a boy, is that proof enough for you?"

"Huh? But shinigami can still sense the gender of their children. And everyone knows that brown eyes are the dominant gene over blue. Both Shunsui and I both have brown."

"I see…" Unohana sat on one of the stools in the room and looked at the two men with a crafty smile. "Then… I guess I'll tell you both…"

"Some shinigami children /do/ have a certain level of psychic ability. We are all, to a certain limit, empathic. Our ability to sense riatsu, its tone, its strength, even its owner, is a given. But some shinigami born in generations past have taken that ability to a higher level. Usually, the older the pair of shinigami, the more likely. Simply due to the fact that their genes have remained unchanged in literally centuries. Others with enclosed genomes, such as the Kuchikis or Shihouins or Fongs have bloodlines so inbred that the abilities /stay/ there, that's why periodically the clan elders allow newcomers into the clans, they want to balance other more /negative/ effects of inbreeding."

"The essence is, however, that such Shinigami children need both extra care and extra discipline. Few telepaths have been born in the past several centuries, because shinigami have grown numerous, and there are now some of us from places other than Japan." Unohana sighed. "So its not unusual for a pair not to understand what's going on. But some telepathic shinigami are indeed bold enough or inquisitive enough to try and reach their parents from the womb. Especially in times of sleep when the mind is far more open."

"As for discipline, as a shinigami child grows, they need to understand that they are /not/ supposed to read people's minds at random. And if they read yours you should /not/ act like they are frightening or strange. They need to understand that doing so is a matter of courtesy, not that you are trying to staunch their ability. It also means that they need to have a shielded nursery. With all the goings on, the baby won't be able to sleep even if its quiet because all the people going to sleep are thinking about the day tomorrow, those burning the midnight oil or tripping the light fantastic will certainly keep the child awake.

"Other mental practice, later on, will be needed to practice blocking out extraneous mental noise." Unohana sighed. "This is annoying, there's no remaining telepath shinigami /alive/. Miyako Shiba's grandmother was the most accomplished. With the Shiba's near extinct and no heir left of that branch there isn't even the possibility. Likewise, an aunt of captain Kuchiki's about four generations back trained Miyako's grandmother. There have been no significant new telepaths since then, and the last died out in the Quincy Massacre, died of suicide because the mental barrage from the battle and the bitterness from both sides overwhelmed his senses and his heart. He stabbed himself on his own zanpakuto."

Unohana looked both perplexed and mournful. There was nobody to assist her. This was a challenge she was not equipped to handle and how to handle it wasn't something she knew.

How was she to help the babe when its abilities were outside the scope of even /her/ knowledge. She could help /Karin/ a little when the time came. But…

Shunsui and Ukitake looked at each other.

_How…… the last one died of suicide?_

_Then we just need to keep the child safe, and teach him how to be strong… I will not lose my own…… not to something that meaningless._ Shunsui wrapped a pair of arms around his middle.

_I never took you for the motherly type._

Shunsui remembered that first glimpse of almost unnaturally large brown eyes. _I have reason to be._

**9 AM**

"So what's this freaky net thing for?" Asked Karin as Nemu directed Rin in fixing it around her hairline.

"It's a goose egg sensor." (4)

"A what?"

Rin volunteered. "It's a brainwave monitor, it's a really sensitive type that registers the types of brainwaves that are used for psychic abilities. A normal shinigami has specific patterns for the functions of their spirit powers. For communication with their zanpakuto, for calling shikai and bankai, for spirit bonding, even for calling forth their riatsu. The psychic powers /we're/ looking for are a little closer to the ones you see in living world sci fi movies." Rin popped a jolly rancher into his mouth and sucked on it while he worked. "Candy?"

"She can't have any, at least until /after./ The sugar in candy releases endorphins that modify brainwaves and throw the testing off."

Nemu turned back to Karin. "The other important thing to remember is that the type of ability needs a different type of test. And a few others can only be done in the field. Since kinesis, for example, can have all kinds of outside sources, its near impossible to tell if its /biological/ or an effect of one's zanpakuto for example."

"What we're doing is the card test." Added Nemu. "Its simple. We can't verify your predictive ability beyond what incidents have been proven so far. We have the two separate incidents that you reported in your journal. But we have no way to verify them because we didn't have a goose egg net hooked up at the time and there were no points of reference to go by. They also haven't started to happen yet. So how do we know if they're accurate?"

"So what do I do?"

Nemu put a deck of Rio Las Vegas playing cards through a mechanical shuffling device. At the same time she pulled out a blindfold made of suede and several other materials.

"This should block out your vision entirely. You'll be blindfolded, and when you draw a card, without turning it over you need to tell me what suite it is. To make it harder, these cards were used previously at a /very/ large casino, the energy of the place, cheaters and honest folk alike, is imbued in it. It's a lot harder to predict based on objects that have been touched by many hands than by ones touched only by one person."

"If you can, name the number or face of the card as well." Nemu continued. "I record a point for every correct guess and I will be placing a mark for good or bad guesses alike, so do not try to listen to see whether or not you were accurate."

_Do not tense up, simply let your powers flow._ Hisuimaru agreed. _Tensing, thinking about your power will only make it more difficult. You must let the power flow rather than trying to /force/ the direction of its flow. Treat it like a river._

Karin was very embarrassed to see that the goose egg monitor was moving in time with Hisuimaru's words. "Looks like somebody had some input." Rin giggled.

Nemu frowned, "You've spoken with your zanpakuto spirit already?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When the test begins, tell your zanpakuto spirit to be quiet, please, any input from him will throw off the test."

_I will be silent._ Hisuimaru consented after a moment's consideration.

"He says he'll be quiet."

"Alright." Nemu's hands were gentle as she affixed the blindfold. "Remember, calm, simply let the power flow. Most of the more difficult shinigami abilities respond better if you remain calm."

Karin emptied her mind of all thought, closing her eyes even with the blindfold. She drew a card from the pile and after a moment's pause the graph began to move. "Queen of clubs." She heard the scrabbling of a pencil, and drew card number two, "Six of hearts," Three, "Three of clubs…"

The test continued on, but Karin had already eaten, showered, dressed, the whole nine yards. She had no bodily needs or stresses. "Five of clubs" Again. "Ace of diamonds." Another time. "Nine of diamonds." "Ace of Clubs."

Karin didn't bother with time either. She was content to sit and recite cards. "Four of diamonds." "Six of clubs"

The deck was rapidly decreasing beneath her hands. "Jack of hearts." "Six of Spades." "King of Spades." "Jack of Spades."

Nearing the end now. "Two of diamonds."

Rin and Nemu were /good./ The both of them were absolutely silent. Not even the shuffling of feet. Nothing beyond the scratching of Nemu's pencil marking her answers. "Three of diamonds." "Four of spades." "Deuce of Spades." "Four of clubs." "Ten of diamonds."

Karin was down to her last card finally. "And the last card in the deck is ten of spades."

Nemu could be heard grabbing the cards and returning them to a nondescript and neat deck with purple backing. Karin couldn't see a trace of whether or not she'd been right. "I didn't hear so much as a scratch other than the pencil."

"That's why we're good." Nemu smiled as she returned the deck to where it belonged. "This is the twelfth division. Science is our specialty. A scientist has to be both patient and efficient. We excel in tactics as well, though I fear we don't hold a monopoly in creating kidou. Fifth division does, or did. Aizen was their best kidou inventor. He understood the theory and pattern better than anyone. Some of our most deadly kidou were created by him."

"Kidou, what are they?"

"Hmm? Oh, they're demon magic spells. Only a shinigami can use them."

"Can you teach me some?" Karin asked, keeping her vision in mind. "I mean even if you don't have a monopoly on them you know how to do them right?"

"Of course, every shinigami is required to learn them before they pass the academy. Although some of them don't bother. I'm one of the better Kidou users, Nanao, and previously Momo, Rukia as well. For some reason a lot of male shinigami have difficulty with using Kidou."

"Any idea why?"

"Not even we've figured that out." Chuckled Nemu. "I can teach you. Just let me drop this off in my father's office. And when we enter/do not/ touch anything. He'll string you up by your internal organs, literally."

Karin shuddered. But then she saw why Nemu said that. Kurotsuchi's office looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. A huge computer databank, a large table with several horrific looking implements. A /ton/ of half made machines. And there were far too many things in jars that Karin didn't want to /know/ the names of. She followed timidly in Nemu's wake, getting a chill just walking in.

Did Nemu have nerves of steel walking in here. "I'm feeling a little faint." Karin whispered.

Nemu set the report down on the desk, her name signed at the bottom. "Where?" She demanded, urgently.

Karin shook her head. "My forehead." She shivered. "I feel like I've walked into a mausoleum."

"Just hang on a little longer." Nemu lead Karin calmly out, a calm, strong, warm hand on skin that was rapidly becoming chill. Karin's head felt fuzzy between the eyebrows. And she shuddered now, as if she were out in the snow, that's how she felt. Though the thermostat was set to a comfortable 72 degrees.

"I was afraid that was going to happen." As soon as they were clear of the office Nemu scooped up Karin and shot out of the whole building using Shunpo.

Karin was near swooning in distress. Her vision was blurred, but clearing.

Nemu took a deep breath and carefully started checking Karin over. "Are you alright?"

Karin shook her head back and forth to clear it. "What happened?"

"You need to learn to shield your riatsu in there. After purposefully using a psychic ability the user needs to close up their third eye, the energy center between their eyebrows. If they don't, they start absorbing residual energy from their environment. My father has a riatsu as cold as ice, and a captain's energy simply by the nature of their strength is overwhelming for most novice soul reapers. To force an opponent to the ground, Zaraki-taichou has only to open his riatsu, he doesn't even need to draw his sword. Your body started absorbing the residual riatsu my father left behind in that place and started going into shock. Please, take a few minutes to warm up and calm down, I'll explain how to close up your third eye while you rest. I feel it's a skill you'll need immediately. Some people who absorb such energy show mood changes, everything from irritability to elation. But letting such energy in all the time is severely damaging to the psyche."

Karin froze, remembering her premonition about the abandoned Arrancar. That must have been it, he was 'sensitive' but he didn't close himself off. Maybe the Arrrancar didn't know they had to do that?

And the poor thing had been injured simply by the energy around him. It made sense, even for somebody who had little knowledge.

"I think it would be wise, Karin," Nemu was saying. "If I instructed you, if my father's riatsu can put you into……."

"Into /what/?" Kurotsuchi demanded. Mayuri strode onto the scene.

"Sir…" Nemu's demeanor changed entirely. Karin bristled like an alleycat. She began to tremble again, the cold seeping clear into her bones. "I dropped off the results from Karin at your office, since Karin wouldn't have known the way out I kept her nearby so she wouldn't disrupt anything. She started to go into…" Karin's body suddenly started shaking violently, head starting to swoon again.

Nemu scooped up Karin again, shooting to the opposite side of the court before she could fall over. Then she was back in an instant, worry crossing her features. Karin kept wary eyes on Mayuri though her body sagged like a sack of flour against the far wall, shaking.

"She started to go into shock, just from the residual energy left behind."

"And you didn't teach her how to shield herself before taking her into a RESTRICTED area?" Demanded Mayuri. "If psi energy gets loose in some of those experiments it could ruin them. Likewise the aura from some of the testing subjects and even some of the /tests/ THEMSELVES being conducted in there would drop a BULL!" He spat. "YOU IMBICILE!!!" He raised his hand to strike Nemu.

Karin gaped. This was /way/way/ different from her own father. How /DARE/ he treat her like that.

But the violent aura coming off of Mayuri, even not directed at her, was going to knock her out if it didn't stop.

"SIR!" Nemu insisted, spotting a Karin ready to fall over. "Captain, courtesy now, you can beat me later sir." Nemu bowed down into a submissive posture.

"Alright." The pressure bearing down on Karin's consciousness lessened a tad. Then the cold withdrew, almost as if Karin had been in the clutches of a stranglehold, and now the noose was being slowly removed from her neck. "Girl." Mayuri said curtly to Karin, exactly as if he didn't care. "If you're conscious enough to still hear me, then you're far stronger than I give you credit for. If you can act on my offer fast enough to save your dignity, picture an open eye between your eyebrows. Picture that eye closing and sealing itself into your skin. Then find yourself some of that cursed boy's candy and eat some chocolate. It will warm you up /very/ quickly." He said coldly.

Karin's temper flared. Her riatsu tingeing with a flame of indignence beneath the cold shuddering of her body. Karin pictured the eye and closed it up, sealing it seamlessly. But not before her ire reached Mayuri.

Though Karin was too weak to see it at the moment, Mayuri sensed Karin's defiance and near instant mastery of the technique. An /almost/ smile crossed his lips. _She may not be such an incompetent whelp after all._

Near instantly her vision started to return. Karin's senses came back to her one by one. "I wonder how painfully I can kill him." Karin seethed, the instant she could speak again.

Nemu snorted. "I don't think you'll be up for Kidou today."

"But…."

"Karin. Your spiritual pressure was drained being a brat. Rest. Tomorrow, nine in the am." Nemu promised.

"Alright."

**9AM Hueco Mundo**

**Location: Los Noches**

"I can say with a good certainty…." Zephly Ascepilus grunted and Ulquiorra grimaced again at the clamp that nearly /froze/ him. The frozen metal, thing, was removed and Ulquiorra blushed a bit. "Congratulations Ulquiorra. It'll take a couple more days to be sure, I'll sneak into the living world with Szayel and see if I can lift a pregnancy test for you. And at four days I should at least be able to get a blip on ultrasound. I'm putting you on administrative duty. Light work. Aizen-sama doesn't need extra stress with Gin so sick. And I've seen your handwriting. Clear as day." Zephly was beaming.

He had Ulquiorra at pregnant. A tinge of rosy pink surfaced underneath the pale green of his face. His eyes were the most expressive they'd been in a long time.

"Can I get up now?" He asked. They were in his room, and Zephly had a bag of instruments with him. Adaptations of ones from a human doctor's office.

"Sure."

"I want to be left alone with Grimmjow."

"Alright. I won't put you on duty until after lunch." Zephly smiled.

Grimmjow found a green bolt of lightning tackling him to the bed. Ulquiorra snuggled against his koi as tight as he could get. "Hold me… I want to be with you… hold me…"

Grimmjow blinked, and took Ulquiorra into his arms. "What is it? Mi amor?"

"I remembered reading something last night."

"Reading?"

"We were once humans after all. I was fourteen, I think. I never got to finish school. I wanted so bad to read. So I'd sneak into the library every night to find a book to read. I'd even sneak into university libraries, the restricted ones, so that I could find things a fourteen year old who was alive couldn't. I thought it made me better than the other teenaged ghosts. And the stories were so comforting in my loneliness.

"I got caught, that's how I got to be a hollow in the first place. I wanted to be human…oid… I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be /better./ That's how I allowed myself to be cocooned.

"I'd forgotten all I'd read. I'd forgotten, the very night I was… I was caught… the shinigami offered to send me on and I refused him because I resented the fact that other children got to grow up and got to learn and I /didn't/.

"All my memories went fuzzed… like a veil covered them… there was nothing…"

"Including an article. Some people… something goes wrong… their brains, their hormones, they want to be the other gender…" Ulquiorra closed his eyes in pain. "You saw me… I realized that that's what I wanted… I wanted to at least look like a girl…"

Grimmjow enfolded Ulquiorra into his arms. "And there's nothing more feminine than bearing a child and raising it."

"Grimmjow help me… I want… no… I need… I need to clear the resentment from my mind. I resented dying. I resented not being able to /learn./ I resented my body /disobeying/ me by trapping me in a shell I didn't want. Love me. Please. Just love me."

"Qui, when…"

"I couldn't sleep last night… I searched what was left of my soul… I let myself get tattered…"

"Sometimes tattered isn't so bad?" Grimmjow tried to picture what his koi would have looked like as a human.

"Grimmjow, will you help me?"

"With what?" Grimmjow asked gently.

"Take me home." Ulquiorra said with a low growl. "I'll lead the way. I want to /remember/, I want to /know./"

Grimmjow picked Ulquiorra up and set him on his back. He locked the door and reinforced it with a chair. "We'll be back soon."

"Right."

Grimmjow opened the Gargantua. "Lets go."

The living world. Ulquiorra guided Grimmjow through the city. "There…" He pointed. "My sister loved that toystore. She got me a doll there, funny thing, I got her the same one."

And another. "I went there for school. My kite got hung up on the tree in the yard all the time."

"That's the library. The public one. I sat there night after night reading whatever I wanted when I…"

Suddenly they turned down another street. "That's…." Ulquiorra shuddered, burying his face in Grimmjow's neck.

The teal faced Arrancar understood. "Its alright."

"I want to remember… I want to remember!" Ulquiorra whimpered. "Its out of the way, but there…" He turned Grimmjow towards the houses.

"Where?"

"I'm trying… I can… feel it…" Ulquiorra's distress got worse and worse.

Yuzu felt the /rush/. She squinted, trying to see, trying to see. It shimmered. "Who are you!?" She demanded, grabbing a broom. "Get out! I know a shinigami's aura, yours is too cold. Beat it!" She hissed.

"Yuzu?" Urahara had come to visit, helping to pack up some things to take to Karin. And Yuzu was more than happy to cook for him. 'Pregnant people need lots of vitamins and minerals its healthy for the baby too!'

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow ducked into the nearby bushes.

"Do you have a bracelet?"

"Fuck."

"I only have one."

"If I take it I can act as a blind until he goes away." Grimmjow took it from Ulquiorra and went to put it on.

"Yare yare, Aizen-sama will be so angry with a rogue on the loose!" Came the mocking voice near the clinic. The damn hat man had used that same tone when mocking an opponent.

"Fuck." Grimmjow gulped, fumbling. But his wrists were too big for the tiny bracelet!

"But what I want to know, is if you're coming back to finish the job, why are you sneaking around?" Urahara whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra screeched in fear.

"Personal business. My mate was looking for something he lost. Spirits do that all the time."

"Pluses do, Arrancar usually go in for the kill."

"Shut the fuck up you monkey retard." Grimmjow bristled.

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra calmed his mate.

"You…" Ulquiorra peered searchingly at Urahara. "You made the damn thing… tell me… why the hell can't I remember?"

"Layers… Espada…. Peel back the layers of your mind. Arrancar, shinigami, vaizard, hollow, they all evolve from humans. But the higher you go in evolution, the more buried the origin. You lost your memory because your resentment buried it. The moment you entered that cocoon, you sealed your fate."

Ulquiorra was ballsy enough to headbutt Urahara in the chest. "How do I make this /right???/"

"Find the right trigger. Its like any power. It will flow." Urahara replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you're distressing Yuzu. She can sense your presence, and after your boss's boyfriend murdered her sister. She's been rather stressed out."

"Yes…" Ulquiorra turned to climb onto Grimmjow's back. "We were never here. Do you understand that?"

"Yes…"

They left at a run. Ulquiorra buried his face in that head of soft teal hair. "Thank you." He whispered.

Grimmjow checked the sun. "The library?"

"I want to raid their discard pile." Ulquiorra grunted. "But be careful, they'll notice books flying through the air."

"Alright love. I'll find a place for you to hide your books too."

Ulquiorra actually smiled. "Then lets keep looking. Turn left!"

* * *

Zephly had no such luck. He was bringing his report to Aizen, and the two were just outside the door. "ZEPHLY!!!!" Menoly pelted towards them. "Zephly, I'm so glad I found you! Forgive me Aizen-sama! Zephly, Wonderweiss collapsed! Please, come! He won't get up!!!"

"Did you take him to the infirmary?"

"Yes! Loly's keeping a watch on him. Please!"

"Alright, go." Aizen told him. "I'll look at the report myself."

Zephly nodded and followed.

The poor fellow was on his side on the medical bed, they did that so that if someone was coughing blood or nauseous they wouldn't choke. Zephly checked his forehead, out cold and burning up. "Has /anybody/ done a full work up on him?" He asked his staffers, already at work doing routine work. "When he first emerged I mean?"

There was a general consensus of 'no.'

Zephly got a very cold smile on his face, and demonstrated the reason why out of all the Arrancar with healing ability, he was top dog.

The Bara hit the ceiling and shook it. "ALRIGHT!"

He noticed out of the corner of his eye a small twitch out of Wonderweiss on the medical bed.

"There is a reason why we do a full medical workup on /EVERY SINGLE ONE/ of the Arrancar that come out of one of Aizen-sama's cocoons. Can anybody tell me WHY we do this?"

Grimace from the medical bed, and a soft moan. That was good. Maybe he was waking up?

One timid arrancar spoke up. "So we can check and make sure there aren't any congenital defects or illnesses?"

Another Bala hit the roof with a BOOM!!!

"GENIUS this boy is a GENIUS!!!!" Bellowed Zephly.

Wonderweiss was still unconscious, his body trembling on the bed. _Just a little longer little one._ Zephly thought pityingly.

"Because he's retarded." The bold soul who made that statement found a bala drilling him into the wall.

"AND BINGO WAS HIS NAMEO!" Zephly bellowed. "Now, ladies and gents." Zephly pulled a medical board over. "Put him in a shielded rest room, on /full/ monitor. Put the healing cover over him, if anything it will put healing reishi in his environment and keep his lungs functioning better. It will clear out his systems too." BANG! Another Bala. This one left pebbles falling from the ceiling. "MOVE IT!!!!" He roared.

Zephly pushed a slate board into his office, made sure he had chalk, and snatched his clipboard from his desk.

He tested responses gently. First a prod with a single finger. No response.

Further simple tests the Arrancar ran, even before things like temperature and breathing.

A prod with a reishi infused finger induced a response, faint.

Breathing faint, labored, exhausted. Suffering from exhaustion.

Carefully he clipped the pulse monitor on, then checked temperature.

Arrancar have bodyheat. But it is about three degrees cooler on average than a human. Wonderweiss' fever was a hundred and one. For an Arrancar it was serious.

His face was scrunched up, as if he were in some nightmare. Zephly didn't want to give him something until the /entire/ workup was done. This wasn't something he'd seen.

If it was a disease, one that was contagious, Loly, Menoly, and the entire medical staff would be under lockdown.

But Zephly suspected that whatever this was was an inborn abnormality. In which case, it might be that there was nothing that could be done. Or worse, a treatment for the fever may set something off.

"Sorry." Zephly insisted on running tests like this himself. But even if he knew what it was, he was going to teach his staff a lesson about breaking protocol.

The brainwave monitor hooked up easily. Zephly made more notes. Then he spotted the error. The monitor had to have been broken. Either that or he was sick.

There are several forms of brainwave. Frequencies, like a radio. But the ones that were related to sleep were all violently off.

"Poor kid. You didn't deserve this." Aizen had stolen all matter of data. So he crosschecked Aizen's database with the symptoms.

What came up was. **Oftentimes, while of the psychic abilities, latent in less than 3 percent of the shinigami population, do not pose any threat to those who have them. Shielding is necessary to prevent outer stresses from disturbing them while they sleep. Also, such sensitives are recommended to have a physical twice a year, to make sure that their gifts are not causing stress on their bodies. **

**The most sensitive telepaths or empaths are useful as lookouts or as communication officers. However, they are extremely prone to severe exhaustion in atmospheres of heavy violence. Such illnesses to their psyche are incredibly severe and most prevalent in wartime. Its recommended to limit their involvement to messenger, communication, and other support capacities. However, its warned that distance does not always prevent exhaustion. Its very often the case that such sensitives be taken out of the fight altogether if a threat to their health is posed. **

**Symptoms include but are not limited to, severe headaches, high fever, distorted brainwaves, the sensation of having injuries when one is not, in fact, injured, severe headache, and eventually unconsciousness. **

**Treatment: Rest, and lots of it, fever medicine may not help, but it may be a good idea anyway along with pain medication, soothing teas or scents can help lower stress, including an herbal steam infusion (5) but most importantly, the room must be shielded using the same shielding used to protect sensitive material from environmental reishi distortions. It doesn't have a major impact, but an environment heavy in cleansed and warmed reishi can serve as an additional protective barrier.**

Zephly blinked. That was a shinigami. Not arrancar. He tried cross-referencing it to include diseases or disorders in arrancar.

Nothing.

"Nnnnmm…" Zephly whirled.

Nope, still not waking up.

Zephly frowned. What was going on.

**10AM Hueco Mundo**

BAM! A very precise cero blast ripped the office door off of its hinges.

"ALRIGHT!!!!" Zephly bellowed. "Now that I'm sure that our patient isn't going to /die/ while I teach you all a lesson in PROTOCOL and the ROLE that it plays in DIAGNOSING an illness. Now, an initial visit, why do we do it? Now, I know I've given you several reasons when I trained you all. But I have one in particular that I'm looking for."

"to get to know a patient?"

"That's part of it, but while you're asking your patient how many sugars they have in their tea, they could be spewing ichor and fluids." Red sparks flew threateningly from Zephly's fist. "Got another answer?"

Another asked. "Because we want to establish a baseline." Said a female. "We can't tell if there's something wrong with a patient if we don't know what their bodies are like normally. Because shinigamization is an accelerated evolution process as opposed to a gradual one as in Darwinian evolution, error is twice as likely."

"Correct. In order for /any/ organism to stay /alive/ it has to be able to maintain its metabolism. Some hollows who emerge as arrancar have a metabolism that appears normal at first. But then it goes haywire. Likewise, other defects such as errors in power regulation, dangerous defects in muscle and bone composition or structure can be fixed IF WE CATCH THEM EARLY!!!!" BAM! One more bala attack to the roof and Zephly took up the chalk. "Now." He started scribbling madly on the board.

"These are our symptoms. Fever, six degrees above normal. I've taken the time to check his ichor. Arrancar are /very/very/very/ resistant to disease. He's negative for bacteria."

"Doesn't mean its not a virus."

"In which case, we'll know within the day when half the compound collapses. Or if it came from a common source in the compound, we should be seeing our comrades dropping for no reason like flies."

He started up again. "So, unless we have more people dropping, we continue along the line that its not contagious. Symptom number two, he's unconscious."

"We already know he has one 'initial defect'." One of the Arrancar, who sat at the back of the room generally because Zephly thought that repeated bala would 'cure' him of being an imbecile.

"Right. So we're going to write him off because he's mentally defective. Neeeext imbecile wanna take a try? Because if I took a cero to everybody who pissed me off in this office I'd have /very/ few staff left."

"But what if something /else/ went wrong?" Asked a female Arrancar. /SHE/ was one of the staff's angels. She followed the rules and she was perceptive enough that Zephly gave her some of the more sensitive cases. "It happens. Sometimes there are either two conditions that complicate each other, or the one has been misdiagnosed and nobody corrected it."

"Which is why I'm introducing into our first year apprentice training class… symptom… number… three!" CLACK CLACK CLACK! Magnets tacked the monitor up to the board. "Anybody identify these?"

"That's a readout from our new head trauma monitor. The one we used to assess whether a mask injury is bleeding riatsu."

"Yep, I hooked it up to him. Because it has more than one use. Now… when I found these readings, I cross referenced them with the data that Aizen-sama brought. Look at this." He read the passage aloud... "Now… who do we get our humanoid forms and zanpakuto from?"

"The shinigami."

"GOOD!!!" A bala for good measure hit the roof again. "We're keeping him under observation for 72 hours. That's three days. We're going to use the treatment for shinigami. What I suspect happened is this, as a species, we Arrancar are violent by nature. We have hooligans doing shinannigans all over the compound. Including some characters I wouldn't wish on any soul, living or dead. He's suffering from…"

The board spun around.

"Psi exhaustion."

"This results when a sensitive is not cared for and shield. Shinigami are born as babies. They have all their lives to get used to their environment. Arrancar emerge very suddenly and violently. We have no time to get used to it. And our cocoons stay out in the open, unshielded. This is the term I've coined for this condition in Arrancar. Learn it. We're going to use the samples and readings we take/gently/ from this case to try and figure out how to protect our own against it if /another/ one comes along."

"I don't understand."

"Receiving Empath. A strong one. We wouldn't have picked it up just by looking at him. But, in fact, we could have picked it up if we had done AN INITIAL EXAMINATION!!!!!" He bellowed. "Here is my theory as to what happened. The Shinigamization introduced what I am now calling the Psi gene." He placed a rune on the board. "This is what we're using in further equations regarding research. And we will be researching this." It was the rune for Chiron, the Ferryman who brought souls to Hades. Appropriate, since it was a gene introduced by shinigamization, or so the theory went. "We're taking a blood sample and doing both a hormone chemical workup and a DNA test. We need to find this gene to make sure that we can recognize it again in EVERY SINGLE WORKUP that we will do in the future. Because the test regimen is being amended to include gene mapping as well."

Collective groan.

Zephly's glare was murderous. "Right, my theory. As soon as the gene set in, the environment took over. Aizen-sama had no reason to think that the cocoons would have to be shielded. According to the stolen database even in shinigami, the gene is only found in about 3 percent of the population. We have never had an incidence of this before. Or at least not on written record.

"Now my guess is that what we're looking for is a sequence half finished. The shinigami have a way of controlling and closing their psi's off. We are only half shinigami. Its likely the psi gene in arrancar is irregular or cut in half.

"Which means that while he was in the cocoon, the psychic bombardment was wreaking havoc on his systems. You guys wrote Wonderweiss off as a retard. I heard every last one of you. And I can sense right now from your tones that some of you not only don't care. You're not giving it one hundred percent. My mate can eat fraccion. Want me to start up the barbeque? No?

"Good. You have seventy two hours to run a DNA scan, to /shield/ the cocoon area, and I'm telling Aizen that its potentially an emergency, he'll listen to me. Tell the guards that its an emergency medical authorization. Don't use Seki seki that's harmful, treat the cocoons like an unprotected fetus, the chamber and the cocoon wrapping is their womb, we need to tighten the defenses. Use salt and quartz solution and reinforce it with liquid reishi silicate. Make sure your instruments are sanitized and if necessary divert science department personnel for more manpower.

"I want immuno support, nutrients, the whole workup done, don't skimp on anything that could improve his condition. Elgiya, you and Torukia keep watch on him in shifts. You're both far more compassionate in nature than /some/ of our staff. Lets see if we can get him awake again. There are other symptoms, but since he doesn't talk very well, see if you can get his attention long enough to use body language. Like Tousen used to use with him. And get the big stuffed toy dragonfly from the kids area. He likes dragonflies."

Elgiya giggled. She was their sole pediatrician, though they were in the process of training more. After all there were two of the first Arrancar born into families that had been cocooned rather than evolved on the way. But the entire medical department was completely understaffed, and a few personalities more suited to battle but less suited to it in terms of power level may very well have taken it as natural retardation. That's a static condition, this was health degrading. What irritated Zephly was that if this wasn't fixed, or at least alleviated, their department would likely have its first casualty.

"Elgiya." As they got up to leave. "This is what you want to get out of him. He might not understand or be able to focus if the damage is bad enough."

"I understand. I'll go easy."

"Thank you. I'm pissed off, but thank you for sitting through it."

"No problem. I can guess who's going to be doing the reinforcement."

"No, he's out of this period. He's biased. And we're going to scramble."

"Alright."

**11 AM**

"So what are you going to wear?" Asked Renji.

"My uniform I guess." Ichigo replied. "You act like it's a ball."

"GOD you don't know? You can't wear your uniform!"

"Why? Its black. You wear black to a funeral."

Renji gaped. "Is /that/ what humans do? How boring!!!"

"Wait… then what do you wear?"

"COLOR!" Rekichi twirled in a summer yukata dyed in a lovely red to gold gradient. Black thread stitched koifish. "I'll be waiting below. There'll still be people holding torches beneath the ledge in a lit vigil. At night they'll light a bonfire and fireworks. It's a sendoff, they say some shadow of the deceased shinigami lingers with the people he or she loved and will stay until they're sure their loved ones are happy, then they'll return to the world of the living. With people such as captains, the bonfire, the ritual drumming and singing and incense and candle offerings are all methods of showing that we have no ill will for them. And some just take lights and stand under the stars. The bonfire has to stay lit from dusk until dawn."

"You're awefully dressed up. That wouldn't happen to be for Hanatarou would it?"

Rekichi flushed. "What makes you think…"

"Normally, when you're off duty Rekichi, you wear a hakama too. Right now you're just in a yukata. That's easy access and easy off."

Rekichi turned red.

"So why color?"

"There's a saying, when a warrior falls, the world erupts in all colors but the black." Renji replied. "We celebrate, because they're returning to life. Their sins in the life and afterlife are cleansed. Their spirits their entire being is returned to total innocence. They're born again, and we know that they'll return to us in some form, so why should we cry when they've both died and are going to live?"

Ichigo nodded. "That makes sense… so… um… could you lend me something?"

"Sure!" Renji pulled out something Ichigo could only describe as slinky. The shimmering sapphire cloth of the yukata lightened and darkened in a repeating gradient, with golden dragons, tama in talon, sailing across it. But it was tight and showed a lot of muscle, and leg and… "It shows off your tight and lovely ass quite nicely." Renji groped Ichigo playfully.

Ichigo screeched, then dissolved into giggles. "Its gorgeous, if… perhaps, you could tie it a little lower. My chest is a little tender, and my…"

"Okay, I have something similar, but longer and thicker. Hang on. I should be more considerate." Renji found the same color, with a pair of cranes painted delicately onto the back. "Cranes." He'd been told that within the next couple of days, Ichigo would end up experiencing discomfort as his bones and muscles rearranged themselves slightly to make up for both new organs and the baby. 'Men's hips are normally too narrow for carrying a baby.'

"The symbol of enduring love." Ichigo hugged Renji. "Thanks. I don't want all of me to be seen, really." Ichigo told him.

…And they started getting self conscious. Was Ichigo going to end up like that? Renji would have to think of ways to divert self consciousness.

"Rekichi!" Hanatarou called, poking his head in. "Oh, Kurosaki-fukutaichou…"

"Its okay, you can still call me Ichigo."

"Alright… thank you Ichigo." Hanatarou smiled.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Renji when Hanatarou and Rekichi had left.

"Because Hanatarou is very shy around higher ranked officers. I don't want him to be thinking I wasn't going to consider him a friend anymore just because I got a leg up. Besides, he gets picked on. If a fukutaichou stands up for him they might leave him alone."

"Reputation has its advantages." Renji chuckled. "You're powerful enough to fight Kenpachi to a draw. So yeah, they won't bother him."

"Then lets go."

* * *

"I don't want to go." Shuhei sniffled. "I don't want to remember him burning on a pyre… I don't want to…"

Izuru held Shuhei close, "Its your last chance to say goodbye Shuhei…"

"I know… I know… I want to know him like he was in the forest, tender, warm." Shuhei started to cry again.

"Shuhei…" Izuru pulled his lover to sit with him on the couch. He'd always thought he'd be the one pining over Gin in Shuhei's arms. But here he was.

He gave Shuhei the longest most loving kiss he'd ever given. "Don't you think he'd want to say goodbye?" He asked softly.

Shuhei looked tearfully into his eyes.

"Can you forgive him Shuhei?"

_Can you forgive me?_ He could picture it in his mind, Tousen talking to him. _I don't want to leave you knowing I'm not forgiven. I don't want to leave you knowing that you're on your own and you're too grief stricken to go on. I hurt you, I know that's unforgivable, but please forgive me. _

"I can forgive him."

"Then come on, please." Izuru begged.

_Go._

"Please Shuhei my love. If you love him, you'll come to say goodbye. And you'll be able to come back for him."

_Please?_

"Alright. Koibito…" Shuhei stood.

And Izuru pulled him into his arms, stroking the growing bulge. "He'll be back Shuhei… know that much…"

"Yes…" Shuhei closed his eyes, and could just picture his captain's departing back the day of the disaster, before Aizen's plan tore his heart asunder.

_Lets go Shuhei…_

_

* * *

_

1. For more information (too much for one author's note……) remove the spaces in this link to go to…… http://en .wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Enzyme.

2. Neji in Naruto wears a quip, as does Zoicite in Sailor Moon. It's a man's style from the American Colonial Era.

3. Kanno's physical description is pure emotion. I made him the physical embodiment of what of Yoko Kanno's music I heard. The calabash is a drinking bottle (waaaaaay) smaller than Gaara's gourd, this is more the size of a bottle or canteen.

4. ™ Pegasus In Flight by Anne Mc Caffrey.

5. Put herbs and oil in a pot of water, a lot of them, bring to a boil, close the room up and let the scent fill it. Its very soothing.

6. I'm making him mimic House grilling his team. He's an Arrancar medic. He takes his job very seriously. And if his staff doesn't, he teaches them a terrifying lesson. Thank heavens for seki seki rock.

7. The saying I derived from the Bleach artbook titled "All Color but the Black."

* * *

Rosa Rubicondor Lilio Candidor

White like the snow outside on the lawn

Red like the poinsettias in the house

White like the popcorn on the Christmas tree

Red like the new year's jacket I've chosen

White like the lamp next to my father's picture

Red like the crane I put on the tree

White like the tuft of Santa's hat

Red like the stripes on the candy cane

White like the paper beneath my hand

Red like the mug of raspberry cocoa

No matter what the time of year

No matter what the distance away

No matter where the journey takes you

Always be with me in mind

Merry Christmas Heartsbond Fans

Thank you for 400+ reviews

Gwenling


	36. Celebrate Life: Execution of anguish

Notes: This is the first chapter I've written before I'd gotten to it. I was feeling sad and nostalgic enough to write it. Any authors notes will be placed at the beginning of the next chapter. Any numbers placed near a word would interrupt the flow of the chapter. So just read and enjoy.

Note: This is not a crack fic

Note: Some of it is OOC. But then again, a lot of the bleach chars don't look Gay. So casting them gay is ooc in the first place. Next idiotic review statement?

And if you write that this chapter is crack, I'll hunt down /your/ fanfiction and flame it out of the sky. Understood?

* * *

There it was. The shinigami met in silence beneath the ridge where the Sokyoku used to stand and the Scaffold hung in ruins. Ichigo almost gaped. 

Whereas humans wore black to a funeral, every shinigami was dressed in color. Renji had insisted on wearing a red and gold dress yukata.

But then he understood their point of view. Shinigami saw death all the time. They did not always see it as an ending.

To them a Funeral was a celebration to honor a person's life, not their death. What better way to celebrate life than with color?

Ichigo had been told by Ukitake that he could not join Renji until the procession up to the Sokyoku ridge was finished. The division Command Officers and those Seated Officers that wished to attend made their way to the base of the path.

Ichigo was instructed to walk by Ukitake. Sentaro, Kiyone and Rukia formed up behind them.

Ahead of them Nemu walked with Kurosuchi. Beyond he could hear the jingling of bells, and the padded tracks of bare feet showed that Ikkaku, and probably Yumichika next to him, had walked behind.

Orihime and Sado took their places behind them. Civilians were to follow in the rear.

"Where's Hitsugaya taichou?" Matsumoto asked worriedly. She was wearing a topaz blue kimono with golden tigers and hitama on it.

"He requested permission to bring a guest." Yamamoto said cryptically. "He'll be here soon."

Byakuya took his place, and Renji winked to Ichigo as he passed. "I'll see you at the top love."

Komamura had something in his hands as he and Iba joined them, Nell sitting on his shoulders. Ichigo stood on tiptoes to try and see what he was holding. Was that a helmet? It sure was big enough to cover the yokai's face.

"We're here!!" Hitsugaya's shunpo brought him and a guest to a halt near them.

"Shinji?"

"Shin-taichou?" Matsumoto squealed.

"Ex taichou." Shinji grunted. "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Where's Uryu?" Hissed Ichigo to Orihime.

"Up ahead in the line!" Ichigo peered to the side this time. Why'd the captains all have to be so /tall?/

"What the???" Uryu was wearing a shield on his shoulder. The armband was blue, sapphire blue and made of silk. Ichigo could barely make out the fifth division insignia on it.

"I granted permission for him to come." Yamamoto was explaining to the captains. "Right then." He took his place at the head of the procession, next to Chojiro. "I must ask you all, when you climb the path. Do not speak until we have reached the top. When we arrive, you make take places where you wish." Karin ran into line behind Shinji.

"I know I'm late!" She was wearing the most resplendent blue summer kimono. It was the color of a summer night, with koi fish and silver moons stitched on it. She was wearing geta. Karin had never staggered wearing the traditional sandals. Many who try do.

"I must ask that you keep your pace slow and steady. Reflect on the life of the deceased and his sacrifice."

The path was long, Ichigo thought for a long time as he walked. He realized that Tousen's death, and Karin's, marked something for him just as much as the early summer night when he allowed Rukia to plunge her blade in.

This was the end of innocence for him, the beginning of something much harder, much sadder.

He would have a child, and soon after he would go to war.

They reached the top and Ichigo found Renji. Karin bunched closer to Nel and Nel clung to Komamura. Yachiru sat like a parrot on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Yumichika moved closer to Ikkaku and suddenly Ichigo could see what they'd done to the ridge in his absence.

A bronze statue of the Sokyoku, the phoenix spirit contained within it, not the weapon, screamed into the distance over the Soul Society. It had been strung up on the three block Crucifix that Rukia had once dangled from, which made it appear as if it were, indeed, in flight. Every detail, every flame had been carved elegantly and the rough, brushed look made even the lines of the feathers show up. It glinted in the noon sun, watching over the Seireitei and the Rukongai beyond.

Over to the side, Ichigo saw two pits, and what looked like a third filled in. Sekiseki, the rock that stifled spirit energy, lined them. Coffins for the three traitors who'd ripped their hearts apart. Ones so powerful that their spirits would be forever confined if dropped within. The one filled in was a sign that one of the three had been forgiven.

The flowers planted around beyond were the same ones on the badges of the lieutenants. A peach sapling was planted with Lilly of the Valley clustered around it. Near there, Swords, not zanpakuto, but close enough, stuck up from the blooms, planted permanently in place.

In the center was an obelisk. Leaning against it were… Ichigo's breath caught in its chest.

Leaned against each other and carved from bronze were a berzerker's blade, a bow, a shield, and a hibiscus stem.

Ichigo knew then what the battle he'd fought in the Seireitei had meant to the shinigami. He understood how much of a wound it had left.

There were events like this in human history that left just as horrible a wound.

Then there was Tousen…

The funeral pyre set up beneath the scaffold was equally stunning. Fragrant herbs, sage, sweetgrass, myrr, sandlewood and other herbs of the dead were at the bottom, beneath evergreen boughs.

Tousen's body had been lain in sakura petals, the symbol of impermanence, of life's promise to return. His arms were crossed over his chest, hugging a sheathed Suzumushi to his body. A shield, carved with shamanic symbols from when he was alive covered his torso, just beneath Suzumushi's hilt. And laid gingerly on the shield itself was Tousen's vaizard mask.

But most striking of all… Yamamoto walked forwards with something white held in his old and knarled hands. He spread it over the blind shaman's body like a blanket.

It was the coat, the captain's coat for ninth division.

None of the shinigami spoke. Ichigo understood.

Tousen was forgiven. He was forgiven, missed, and even in death he was welcomed home.

It was then that Yamamoto said simply. "We are here to celebrate the life and rebirth of Kaname Tousen. If you wish to speak, please do."

Shuhei stepped forwards. "There is a story in Africa. The Creator made the animals and watched as they lived in peace for many years. But then, one day they started arguing among themselves. Which one had the most beautiful coat?

"It is I, said porcupine. 'See my beautiful quills. Surely I am the most beautiful creature on the plains.'"

"Crocodile said, 'Your quills make you look like a walking thornbush.' And insulted porcupine vowed to stick her quills in anyone who insulted her again.

"Crocodile said, 'I am the most beautiful, see my scales glitter like gemstones in the dust.'

"Your scales look like rough and ugly gravel near the watering hole, dried and splitting in the sun.' Said Leopard, 'See my spots and sleek coat shimmer in the sun?' Crocodile sank into the water, vowing to eat anyone who intruded on His watery home.

"The animals argued and argued. None could come to a decision. And finally the Creator stepped in to settle it. He said that he would put upon the Earth animals who's coat did not match that of the others of their species.

"The white lion, Tousen's mask, was one of them. The white lion is a symbol that something is coming. Things are about to change, not which way they will go, but that something has ended, and something else is about to begin. It is a sign of rebirth.

"Was that a warning to us? I don't know. Maybe it was an assurance, that things would be alright. One day there will be hope. One day it will stop raining. The sun will come out and what we find will be so much more wonderful than the pain and hurt that preceeded it." Shuhei bowed.

Ichigo came forwards. "To me what happened here was a desperate fight for a friend. To you it was worse. I can see by what's appeared here since the last time I climbed the path to this plateau. You turned a place of death into a place to execute your pain."

"I didn't know Tousen. But I owe him a debt, he gave his life trying to save my sister." Ichigo was still feeling a little sore. But he felt up to what he was going to offer to the rest of the group. "The song I've chosen is famous in the living world, it was sung for the end of the innocence of a country, for a Hero of a musician named Buddy, and the Hero of a people named John, for a saint. I think that just as much as he was a person, just as much as he will be missed, Tousen will become such a hero; symbolic of the wounds left that horrible day at the Sokyoku."

Ichigo stepped forwards and began to sing softly.

_A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And, maybe, they'd be happy for a while._

As his voice grew a little stronger, more confident, there was a soft murmur of surprise among the shinigami. Some of them knew the song, vaguely. He heard Yachiru humming softly. Izuru tried to croon the lyrics, as if his throat wasn't able to sing, hadn't performed the action of doing so in ages and now he could let his hurt pour out and his broken heart heal.

_But february made me shiver  
With every paper I'd deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I couldn't take one more step._

That was when Karin stepped forwards boldly, joining the song with a child's soprano. Her voice was nonetheless fierce and forceful.

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride,  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died._

Those gathered who had a habit of crying let the dam break then, tears appearing on some faces, or frowns, or some type of emotion long held back.

_So bye-bye, miss american pie.  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

Rukia joined on "This'll be the day that I die." Her eyes glittered fiercely as her voice was joined by Yoruichi.

_Did you write the book of love,  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock 'n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow? _

_Well, I know that you're in love with him  
cause I saw you dancin' in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues._

Then suddenly Kyoraku joined in. Ichigo didn't waver but he did wonder, how did /he/ know that song.

_I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day the music died._

_I started singin',  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

Orihime knew it, of course, and she joined in. Her voice was beautiful and all six of her Shunshunrikka leapt upwards to alight on the Sokyoku statue to watch.

_Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rollin' stone,  
But that's not how it used to be.  
When the jester sang for the king and queen,  
In a coat he borrowed from james dean  
And a voice that came from you and me,_

Tears in her eyes, Matsumoto raised her hand, a bracelet of cornflowers on her wrist. Her alto joined in, rich and choked with tears. Those who knew her knew that she was thinking of Gin's betrayal.

_Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
The jester stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while lennon read a book of marx,  
The quartet practiced in the park,  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day the music died._

Ichigo pushed back hatred of Aizen for all that had happened. He could feel hate and anger and outrage later. This was a song for joy, for grief, for love. He remembered every battle he'd been in so far.

_We were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

He saw when he'd fought Renji for the first time. He saw their first time together and when Ichigo had been told he was pregnant and all the wonderful times he'd had here in the Soul Society. The sad ones too, like when he'd seen Karin lying on the bed in the Shohaksho and knew she wouldn't be coming back to the world of the living with him.

_Helter skelter in a summer swelter.  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass,  
With the jester on the sidelines in a cast._

Shinji started in then. Ichigo realized absently that Shinji must have been the one in charge of training Tousen. However the blind man had gotten vaizard powers, Shinji had been there to help him train.

_Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
While the sergeants played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
cause the players tried to take the field;  
The marching band refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day the music died?_

Ichigo wondered what the Vaizard were up to. Or his father and Yuzu. Where was his mother now? Somewhere in the soul society? Or had she been reborn in the living world already. Was Grand Fischer slain? Sado joined the song, his tenor voice mumbling along in Spanish, as if he didn't think much of his talent, but wanted to join in anyway.

By then Yumichika had picked up on the chorus at least, and was tugging on the sleeve of Ikkaku's pink yukata for him to join in.

_We started singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

Suddenly Uryu joined in, his voice the loudest Ichigo had ever heard him speak. Fervor rang in a voice surprisingly good. Ichigo wanted to know why Uryu didn't sing before know. Was the guy embarrassed with a voice that good? Uryu was leaning on Byakuya lovingly and looking out over the ledge's view.

_Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
A generation lost in space  
With no time left to start again.  
So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
Cause fire is the devil's only friend._

Shuhei and Izuru, it seemed, both knew the song. Maybe it was better known here than Ichigo had first thought. But then, the verse they finally joined on could be directly applied to what they'd experienced.

_Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
Could break that satan's spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
To light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw satan laughing with delight  
The day the music died_

Everyone was standing sentinel or clasping hands or bowed in respect or leaning on a loved one. Ichigo realized that some songs were universal. They brought everyone together.

_He was singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
And singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

Then the song slowed, and suddenly it was just Ichigo and Rukia singing. One male, one female voice. While everyone watched tearfully.

_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news,  
But she just smiled and turned away._

Rukia took the line from there.

_I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play._

And together…

_And in the streets: the children screamed,  
The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
The church bells all were broken._

Rukia broke off, and it was just Ichigo now…

_And the three men I admire most:  
The father, son, and the holy ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died._

As the song neared its end, Orihime directed her Shun Shun Rikka to hover over the pyre.

_And they were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day that I die.  
"this'll be the day that I die."_

For the last chorus Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Shuhei, and Uryu were the only ones to finish, singing tenderly.

_They were singing,  
"bye-bye, miss american pie."  
Drove my chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinkin' whiskey and rye  
Singin', "this'll be the day that I die."_

Silence reigned, tears falling from the cheeks of most of those present.

"If no one else has a word." Yamamoto said softly. "Then the tradition dictates that when a captain dies, his lieutenant must light the pyre." A fire kidou lit the torch, extended to Shuhei. Solemnly, he nodded, took the torch, and approached the pyre.

"Farewell…" He whispered. "My lion." And he let the torch fall.

Komamura howled in anguish, a heartrending sound reminiscent of the wild wolves that ran the tundras of the far north.

Uryu fired off an arrow into the distance, and the Shun Shun Rikka, lead by Tsubaki, chased it, letting out a battlefield yell. Yoruichi and Rukia pulled up their sleeves, revealing the igniting guards Ganju used with his firework grenades. They approached the body and ignited a flare each, tossing them into the sky to explode in a shower of colored sparks. Yoruichi's teeth were gritted, but Rukia's wild yell of outrage told exactly what was on the mind of every soul reaper on that ridge.

Uryu shot another arrow, and the Shun Shun Rikka started to dart above. The fireworks continued in the sky and one by one those who did not have an offering to the stars or of their voice came forward to lay a white lotus on the pyre, the symbol of the ninth division.

Finally Yamamoto and Chojiro stepped forwards. Yamamoto laid an olive branch on the flames, and Chojiro a branch of a bay laurel tree.

Slowly, slowly as the fire burnt itself out, the arrows tapered off, and the shun shun rikka spun slowly down to earth and the last of the fireworks was sent into the sky. The rage and pain of a centuries old people who had watched Egypt rise and Rome fall was spent to the mighty skies above.

One by one the shinigami climbed the path back down. Ichigo and Renji stayed as well until Ichigo's stomach rumbled, it was dinner time already.

They turned to go. But standing above the ridge and watching the last of the embers glow over the remains, Shuhei clung to his Izuru's shoulder.

Dedicated to my Loving Grandmother Kathryn

Please continue to fight Alzheimers

I will never forget you if you will never forget me


	37. Union and Flames

Notes: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

Oh man oh man oh man oh joy oh joy oh joy! I have a DS. I have a pokemon game that's actually /challenging!/ Pokemon Diamond kicks ass! I named my character Yachiru instead of Dawn! And my rival is Ikkaku! And my starter pokemon is Monferno, I named it Pachinkoo! Like Yachiru calling Ikkaku Pachinko Head! (giggle) And his ball capsule spells out 'Bleach!' I also have a Floatzel, I didn't come up with a name, buuuuuut, his ball capsule spells "Kyoraku!" And if I can get a petal shaped seal I can recreate the whole…… "Nanao chaaaaan, you can stop throwing petals now….. BANG" scene! (cackles) I need to rename my Cherrim Yumichika. And I named my Riolu 'Tsubame' after the char in Wolf's Rain! Ish so cuuuuuuuute!

I have Bleach for DS! I got up to fighting Shunsui Kyoraku and Jyoushiro Ukitake in storymode before they kicked my ass. One move I was fond of trying to fight those two was taking one and flinging them into the other. But if you get between the two of them, you're done for. They'll trap you in a pincher action. If you're playing Ichigo, you need to use the Getsuga Tensho on both of them. Kyoraku can raise tornadoes, and even if he doesn't. He takes both blades, jumps in the air and spins. If you try to get near you're thrown back. Ukitake pulls a move where he swipes both blades outwards in a /very/ nasty slice. Plus, Ukitake has an attack that looks kinda like bubbles. They can be easily avoided /if/ you notice them with all the action in the area. If they hit, they create a /massive/ explosion.

I'm indulging in a little Izuru/Gin flashback. The lyrics fit perfectly. The title of the song is Teardrops. Its by Massive Attack, the same composer who's song, Super Predator, inspired Kenpachi. And oh yeah, it's the theme song for House. What the House opening sequence never shows you is the absolutely gorgeous lyrics or the wonderful voice that reminds me of Dido and doesn't remind me of Dido. It's a bit silkier and more like a glassflute in tone. So when we get to that scene… well… you'll see how the whole mess with Gin started.

So I'm adding two Izuru songs to my playlist tonight.

Teardrops by Massive Attack Izuru/Ichimaru

Savin Me by Nickelback Izuru/Shuhei

And Gin's attitude towards charms is based on a common objection that men have to wearing condoms. If you like the flashback and I decide to do another, he'll raise other objections that men have given since the beginning of time. Izuru learns quickly though, that /none/ of those are acceptable excuses.

If you like this well enough, I might make a one shotter with this song and a clearer picture of the incident.

One last note on that scene. When it comes to Aizen and Gin screwing each other senseless or even in their everyday interactions, I refer to Gin by his first name. This scene I'm deliberately using his last name. Because in this case Ichimaru is being destructive, combative, he's basically abusing and assaulting Izuru. And Izuru is the innocent party. So unlike his interactions with Shuhei where lovers can call each other by their given names, I'm using his first name to indicate his innocence.

Okay, okay, the story now……

* * *

It wasn't anything sexual in the way Shuhei or Izuru interacted when they went home that night. Izuru simply made some raspberry leaf tea for them both, and when it was set down on the coffee table near the couch he lay down and motioned for Shuhei to join him. "I'm exhausted." Shuhei grunted chucking his shirt on the ground, which revealed the true extent of the bulge in his belly.

"Me too…" Izuru wrapped his arms around Shuhei's waist, stroking his belly.

Shuhei nuzzled Izuru, before turning on his side. Shuhei buried his face in Izuru's shoulder and cried. Izuru turned to face him. "Shuhei……"

"I'm sorry… I can't…"

"Its alright. You have every reason to mourn." Izuru kept his grip, he could sense his mate's anguish. And he got the feeling that over time, until the child was born, that melancholy was going to continue. "Listen… on my way back, Unohana said she had something she wanted to show us tomorrow. Okay? She said it might be something we wanted to see."

Shuhei nodded. "Okay."

Izuru smiled softly, he had a feeling what Unohana planned would, if it didn't lift his spirits, strengthen Shuhei's confidence and resolve. He didn't want Shuhei to let Tousen go, but what he wanted was for Shuhei to let his emotional /dependence/ on Tousen go.

He'd been through that during that abusive relationship with Gin. It hadn't been until the man left, and slammed his best friend's heart into the dust, that Izuru had seen the bastard for what he was. Izuru had felt, for a long time, hatred of Gin, nothing but rage and hatred for how he was treated. Sometimes he still felt that way. But he'd recognized that becoming attached to that hatred would cause more damage to himself that he was willing to take.

* * *

The Kuchiki compound was abuzz. Byakuya had barely handed off a folder of papers to one of his assistants to be delivered to his officers in the morning before he swept Uryu into his chambers.

The Quincy chuckled, pushing Byakuya down on the bed before tossing off the yukata. "I hate traditional clothing."

"Be careful with that. Its silk." Byakuya chuckled as he sat up and unwound his scarf, folding the delicate fabric and putting it in a box. Then he carefully disentangled the kensaiken from his hair. "It came while we were gone, one of the other division members went to the living world to get them for you."

Byakuya removed a laquer box from the closet. It was large, long and flat. He carefully carried it to the bed.

Uryu opened the box and gasped in surprise.

Uryu's threadbox, and the kit left from his mother for sewing silk, were nestled on top of the fabrics that Uryu had left in the living world. Nestled on top of these were the yarn, knitting and crochet needles that Uryu had left there as well. The materials only occupied half of the box, and had been added to with all kinds of fabrics that looked both like ones might expect from Edo Japan and that looked beautiful, graceful, some were delicate, but some looked sturdy. They all looked carefully picked. The same with the sewing thread and crochet floss.

And sitting in the middle were a pair of engagement rings, one with a ruby, one with a sapphire. Uryu's eyes widened. "Is this?"

"Uryu, love, will you……" Byakuya was actually blushing.

"Yes…." Uryu got up and wrapped his arms around Byakuya, pushing his koi back onto the bed gently.

Byakuya had the presence of mind to grab the rings before he went down, and as Uryu rolled to the side and snuggled in next to him, he held out the ruby ring. Uryu allowed him to slip it on his finger before doing the same for Byakuya and the sapphire ring.

"I love you, more than anything." Byakuya wrapped his arms around Uryu. "I don't want to be left alone again. I thought I'd lost you, and for what seemed like an eternity I wanted to die. I really did."

Uryu tightened his grip firmly. "Promise me……" His teeth gritted. "PROMISE ME…… that you will never, even if something happens to me, that you will NEVER take the easy route. PROMISE ME, Byakuya Kuchiki, that you will never take the path of least surrender." His grip was firm, but fearful. Uryu buried his face into Byakuya's chest.

Tears streamed from Byakuya's eyes, "Yes, I promise."

Byakuya realized that that was what he'd wanted. When Hisana had fallen ill, he'd wanted her to tell him to stay strong. He'd wanted her to tell him that everything would be all right for him, that he shouldn't give up. He didn't regret meeting Rukia or breaking his word to the clan elders concerning either of the sisters. But everyone who's lost a loved one has regrets.

Byakuya realized how Ichigo must have felt when he swore he'd rescue Rukia, how Renji must have felt when he vowed to become stronger than he. Byakuya let his hand drift to his belly, his own resolve hardened and began to burn in his chest. It was a fierce feeling, like a demon had woken inside him.

He would not give up, ever. Not on his child, not on his lover, and even though they drove him nuts, his clan, his sister. If anyone threatened what was his, he would do whatever he had to to protect them.

What Aizen had done to his sister, victimized her, attempted to murder her, violated her very spiritual body by reaching inside of her heart when she was weakened, using the very legal system Byakuya had sworn to uphold for the sake of honor against him and making a mockery of it, that wouldn't happen to Byakuya, to Uryu, to his sister, to his children, to anyone with the surname Kuchiki that he knew in his lifespan.

Ichigo was right. A big brother, a father, a lover protected. They didn't turn a blind eye.

"I promise little one." Byakuya whispered to the little flame waving in his abdomen.

"As do I." Uryu seconded.

And so the two were engaged, Uryu in his underwear and Byakuya in a rare moment, tears in his eyes and with his hair down.

* * *

Ichigo had one thing on his mind when he chucked his shirt and hakama at home in the thirteenth division and yanked a dumbfounded Renji onto the bed. "We were interrupted, I don't mind the source, but then there was a funeral."

"Hold your ho……." Renji never finished the sentence. Ichigo hauled him down for a kiss.

"Fuck the horses." Ichigo grinned impishly. "Right now I'm more focused on the stallion in front of me."

"Somebody's eager." Renji turned red around the ears. Ichigo grabbed Renji's rear end, massaging each cheek and causing the other man to yelp in surprise. Renji palmed Ichigo's member, carefully rubbing it to erection.

Ichigo moaned, arching up into his lover's hands. Renji moved from there to his koi's thighs, his hips. Gentler, more graceful strokes affectionately caressed the teeny bump along his belly. Ichigo slowed down, and realizing what his mate had found, he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Ichigo slowed down then, but was no less demanding. Renji reached for the pot of oil they used as lubricant. _Damn, I've /never/ felt this horny._

_Isn't that a good thing?_

Ichigo relaxed his lower body, _Just don't make that second hole permanent._

Renji's mental chuckle accompanied the first finger, then the second, inside of his koi. Ichigo let his lower body surrender, movement ceasing. "Love, if this turns painful, tell me immediately." Renji said huskily as he removed his fingers from his lover's now slick passage.

Ichigo growled. "Just do it already!" His cheeks flamed suddenly as Renji scooped him up.

"We haven't tried this position yet. You seem to enjoy me just throwing you down on your face." Ichigo flushed as Renji gently held him over his erection. "You can't do that with your stomach swollen and gravid. And it will be soon. Lets get some practice before it does?"

"Oh hell yes…" For Ichigo, this was something even more of a turn on than being screwed face down. This was Ichigo being enfolded in his lover's arms. One thing that he loved about Renji's body was that even though they were pretty close in height, Renji's chest and shoulders were wider. Ichigo could be enfolded completely within them, turn his head, and kiss Renji like his life depended on it.

Renji carefully let Ichigo down. Ichigo felt the other enter. And then Ichigo groaned as his koi gently and slowly filled him. Ichigo let a second groan free, which was captured by Renji's lips.

"Carry me away…" Ichigo gasped.

"I will koi, I will."

* * *

If Renji and Ichigo spent most of the night in each other's arms and Uryu and Byakuya celebrated their engagement by pinning each other into the mattress, Izuru started having dreams of his own.

And they were far from pleasant.

He was remembering a time long ago. Gin had him cornered against the bed. Suddenly the blonde felt himself hauled up. "Taichou?"

"Yer so lovable 'zuru….." Gin's breath reeked of alcohol as he yanked on the other's member directly, even through the uniform. "Such a lovable, fuckable, slut….." The other hand caressing his face.

_Love, love is a verb  
Love is a doing word  
Fearless on my breath  
Gentle impulsion  
Shakes me makes me lighter  
Fearless on my breath_

"Ichimaru-taichou…. Please don't…. we don't have…."

"I gots potion right her zuru…. And I want to screw you into the ground." This was how the whole incident started. A young and naïve Izuru did like Ichimaru, that was the problem.

Ichimaru knew how to be sadistic, and drunken Ichimaru didn't take no for an answer. It took a lot to get Ichimaru drunk. But he seemed to like the act of becoming intoxicated, and he seemed to enjoy the behavior he indulged in. Ichimaru had advanced on Izuru before.

Izuru Kira hadn't been wise enough to know that his taichou was bad news. Not then. Instead his ears turned red and his cheeks pink. "But… we don't have a… a…"

"Awhut? A charm? Who needs those stupid things? Just one idiotic barrier between luvers." Izuru had alarmbells ringing now. But those long delicate fingers were playing his body like the sweetest instrument and the fukutaichou groaned.

_Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

Izuru was bitten, at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Blood trickled from the cut, crimson on his pale skin and Ichimaru sucked at the wound he'd made, ridding them both of hakama and fundoshi. Izuru let out an inarticulate cry as Ichimaru fondled his now bare erection. "Here…." Ichimaru tipped the potion down his lieutenant's groaning throat and licked up it, making Izuru swallow.

Ichimaru downed one too and tossed the vial in the fireplace. "I've got everything." He purred. "I want that ass……" He growled, fearlessly plundering Izuru's mouth.

Izuru hissed, responding feverishly to the kiss. What they never tell you about those potions is that they also give a heady sensation. They sensitize skin if you make them right, acting like a shot of alcohol.

Izuru was a virgin, he didn't drink too much then, so he didn't know how to respond. He didn't realize he was being mildly drugged. He was just horny and innocent and didn't know what he was getting into.

_Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath_

And Ichimaru guided him through it, prodding his way inside, hissing lewd comments in his ear like a snake and clawing at his skin when he pulled his hands out. Izuru found himself literally thrown onto the bed, and not in a nice way.

Izuru squeaked, as those pale white talons marked his back and hips and in one swift, cruel motion Ichimaru took him. Izuru shrieked as pain wracked his lower back, the shriek turning into a moan. Ichimaru all but roared. "Ohhh yesssss, such a tight, lovely, fuckable ass…." He hissed.

Izuru screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as bony limbs snaked their way around his hips and chest. It felt like he was being pinned to a cross by a pair of serpents. Ichimaru all but knawed his way up Izuru's shoulders with the ferocity of a pit viper. There would be no hiding the marks on his neck. In the dream, Izuru's fear and shame exaggerated the markings, the pain, their severity.

_Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

Ichimaru growled and began to slowly pump. Frustrated at not being able to get good enough leverage Izuru felt his hips being lifted by his captain. The silver haired man pulled his blonde into a position with his rear in the air. Izuru felt himself being pounded into. "You are /mine/."

Izuru groaned as the other pounded him.

"SAY IT…." Ichimaru hissed, nails digging into his arms.

"I am yours." Izuru gasped. Something hit a bump inside of him. Izuru saw white and he screamed.

"Yeh, scream like uh good little bitch… howl for me like the dog yeh are……" Ichimaru growled, pounding Izuru's prostate until his subordinate, who trusted and adored him, was aching and blood oozed from his loins, not a horrible lot of it, but enough to be frightening to someone inexperienced.

"I… Ichimaru…. ICHIMARU TAICHOU!!!!" Izuru howled. He came, hard.

And Ichimaru's cum shot into him as the snakelike captain came repeatedly inside of him, blood mixing faintly with the milky fluid.

The two dropped to the couch. It was the nightmare Izuru couldn't shake.

_Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath_

Izuru started throwing up a week later, the headaches nearly split his skull. Still, he tried to hide it, he hadn't made the connection. He suffered in silence for another ten days, trying to settle a stomach that seethed at the smell of his favorite foods.

All the while Ichimaru was brutal in bed with him. With no link to bind their aura his body had no support for his spiritual pressure. The seated officers could tell he wasn't well. Izuru just used mild kidou to heal the damage and kept going about his business.

He finally couldn't hide what happened anymore when he collapsed running the others through drills. He enjoyed the exercise too. But his legs gave out and the next second he was in the infirmary with Unohana standing over him.

_Teardrop on the fire  
Fearless on my breath_

Ichimaru had gotten him pregnant. Because Izuru hadn't recognized for three weeks what had happened his body was in no position to carry a child. He either had to link with his partner or have the child aborted. Ichimaru, meanwhile, refused to make the link. Though whether it was out of fear for himself or cruelty Izuru could never tell.

Either way when Izuru woke up bloody, Isane cleaned him up with pitying eyes. "You need to stand up for yourself better." The gentle lieutenant replied. "He's brutalizing you Izuru."

Izuru wouldn't have any of it, struggling his best to keep up. But the next time he collapsed Nature made his decision for him. He lost the babe, despite the fourth division's best attempts to protect them they could not save them both. Izuru was the stronger and survived.

Izuru took decades of abuse from Ichimaru. He adored the man even though he got routinely pummeled and beaten. The Soul Society had laws against all of this, just like Earth did. But the law that should have protected him had one fatal flaw.

Izuru had to open his mouth and scream.

_Stumbling a little  
Stumbling a little_

Izuru jolted awake. Tears burned his eyes in a river.

Ichimaru was gone.

It didn't feel like it.

It never would.


	38. Wake up Momo! Won't Get Fooled Again!

Notes: I'm going to pull another review out of the mail bag to start this chapter, and I think that this will clarify what I'm doing with Izuru much better, plus, Empress Satori's response was actually typical of the comments I got on Izuru's actions up until now regarding his relationship with Gin. That's basically what it was, an abusive relationship.

Uryuu and Byakuya are finally engaged. Such a sweet way to do it too.They'reso gorgeous and sweet together, nothing but good things can come from theirlove. Byakuya will do right by his family as a protector, and so will Uryuu soneither should ever worry about that.

Ichigo got a little bit randy, eh? Lol, but guess that's how it goes for some pregnant people at times XD. Glad to see that their lovemaking was just that-all about love. The passion between them is exquisite. Loved it.

Izuru... that poor, tortured soul... for him to go through so much- the rapesand abortions/miscarriages- and still come out of it and conquer it...I'm so proud of him...he's truly a role model. I don't think that I EVER could have done what he did. I know it still hurts him, but he's been putting that pain aside for Shuuhei's sake. He's such a golden person. He deserves nothing but happiness after all that bad karma.

Can't wait for the next chapter.

**Izuru isn't quite such a saint as that. If he thought he'd stand a chance against Gin and survive, he'd beat him to the edge of death and leave him. (I seriously can't see him taking Gin's life to exact revenge no matter how angry he gets or how badly he's beaten up on.) Him keeping a stiff upper lip is actually him hiding a lot of things he /really/ wants to say about what happened. **

**I also want to plan something. He's currently hoping that Shuhei won't realize the complete extent of the damage Gin did to him. People who have had that sort of thing done to them are often ashamed, to the point where they won't /acknowledge/ what happened. Gin is very likely going to /save/ that information of what he did until he can use it to his advantage. You know Gin. **

**Shuhei obviously isn't aware of how badly Izuru was hurt. His depression is very likely going to take a different turn when he finds out what Gin did to his koi.**

Next order of business……. They're before your time, and I'm doing another song chapter, I think it's the third in a row, but this chapters all about the three leaderless divisions. And honestly, I want to see something good happening to Momo, something that will force her to see what's happening. And the people around her moving on and showing strength by example is probably the best thing to do.

Please, fans of The Who, do not beat me for using your band. Please, I like my head. I don't need it beaten. (grins and giggles) And blame CSI Miami and my mother for teaching me this song. She's the hippie child not me. (scatters flowers!) And blame the character Horatio Cain and his utter coolness for me wanting to use it! Its not the best match, but I like it! (dons Horatio sunglasses and cruises) Let's go!

* * *

The Third, Fifth and Ninth divisions woke to a sound that they hadn't heard in months. The gong that meant they were to get up on time, bathe, eat, and report to the drill courtyard. Momo heard it from the neighboring fourth division medical quarters where she'd been sequestered since the Rukia Kuchiki incident. "Captain Aizen!" Momo still was not entirely with reality some times, and catatonic at others. But if she thought that her wish for Aizen to return was going to be fulfilled, she was, if anything, going to get a violent slap from reality.

_We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet_

_And the morals that they worship will be gone_

_And the men who spurred us on_

_Sit in judgement of all wrong_

_They decide and the shotgun sings the song_

Uryu appeared at the Gate to meet with Byakuya, he'd been instructed to beat the gong and meet him there. Renji and the six seats beneath him in his Division were there as well.

As the day began, Momo used a well timed Kidou to tear the window out. She'd grabbed her uniform, dressed, and burned the lock away from the metal cupboard that kept Tobiume sleeping. The zanpakuto sang to life in her hands. The window blew out and her form leapt free. Shunpo sent her skittering over the rooftops.

Hanatarou was supposed to bring her her morning meal. The poor seventh seat screamed when he saw the disarray of Momo's room. "Unohaaaanaaaa-taaaiiiichouuuu!" He howled, bolting for the Captain's office. He however, unconsciously, used the Shunpo he'd been trying so hard to conceal over the past several weeks. Surprisingly he was faster than a lot of officers that he passed in the halls.

He still tripped at the entrance to Unohana's office. She and Isane had been in a meeting with Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had, unknown to Hanatarou, privately had gone to talk to Unohana about the relationship he was starting with Shinji. He'd had a lot of questions, because he intended to take it further. He'd wanted to know everything from potential problems if he had a child with Shinji later on, to the dangers of prolonged use of the potions that prevented their souls from bonding. Hitsugaya wanted eventually, when Shinji felt comfortable with it, to fuse in that rapture. And he definitely wanted to have a family. But obviously an upcoming war, with so many other officers pregnant, was not the time. He was also there to ask that Unohana make a charm specifically for him, tailored to his body and riatsu specifically, which made it far less likely to break.

"Unohaaanaaa taiiichouu…." BAM!!! THUMP. Hanatarou rolled end over end and landed on his face, yammering. "Mo…. Mo…. Momo! She got out! I went into her room…. W…. w… with breakfast…… she was gone…. Zanpakuto….. tooo…."

"Hanatarou, how did you get here that fast?" Isane asked.

"I know exactly where she's gone." Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. He felt like screaming. "How could I not have realized what she'd do the instant the bell rang." He stood. "I have to go…… Unohana, I'll continue this matter with you later……"

"I understand. Go!" Unohana nodded. "Isane, please follow. I still have things I have to finish, but I trust you to assist in this matter if Momo is injured."

The two took off. Unohana turned her attention to Hanatarou, who, to her surprise, was rising to his feet with little injury or disorientation, as she thought he would. "Hanatarou…. You've gotten a lot stronger… keep up the good work."

Hanatarou colored. He realized that while he'd preferred to keep his recent advances in strength private, he'd just displayed a talent that was rare in his division and that almost everyone had thought beyond him. "I… I…."

"We'll talk about this later."

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

Momo reached the courtyard. "Aizen taichou! I knew you'd come back I…." She stopped, seeing Byakuya, Renji and Uryu there instead. "W… where's Aizen taichou…"

"The traitor," Byakuya unfortunately, had been raised to value honesty before tact. "… left for Hueco Mundo to plot the Seireitei's destruction almost a year ago. Commander General Yamamoto has ordered that I assist in running the Division until a new Captain has been found. He has appointed Ishida Uryu as temporary Vice Captain, since you are too ill to fulfill your duties."

"WHAAAAAAAT!!!!" Momo snarled. "TAKE THAT BACK! AIZEN ISN'T A TRAITOR!!!!! And as for my job, WHO SAYS I'M SICK!!?????"

"You're right, you aren't sick, since denial isn't a disease." Byakuya commented.

Uryu put a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Do you know what your captain did to me? My bondmate was about ready to take him out. And you know what? He killed me to get to him."

"Aizen-taichou would never do that!" Momo cried out in distress.

"He did. You know, a lot of people keep things to themselves. Do you want to talk? After everything's finished?"

Momo blinked, this was a surprise. Even though she was 'sick' even Momo's deluded mind had noticed the difference in reaction. Uryu had been neither hostile and cold nor dismissive. She stepped back behind Uryu shyly.

Byakuya quirked a brow. That was a surprising reaction. Then, he realized, Uryu's hair and glasses resembled Aizen, though only by a little. Further, by neither lashing back nor closing his ears he had avoided putting Momo into further distress than she already was.

"But…. But….."

"Momo, you may be sick, but you're not stupid." Uryu said calmly. "Somebody has to take over leadership, the medical report I got said you still had catatonic incidents, if you're unconscious in the infirmary or dragging your body around under depression, do you think you're going to be able to lead the division if there's an emergency?"

"But…."

Uryu bowed respectfully. "Please, allow me to serve in your place Hinamori-san. You need to rest."

That was when Hitsugaya skidded to a stop at the Fifth Division gates. He froze. Uryu had bowed to Momo? Momo wasn't screaming at him or trying to hit him with Tobiume. She wasn't throwing things at him. She actually sounded shy and polite, almost her normal self.

Momo sighed, resigned, massaging her forehead. Just the barest glimmer of sanity was starting to show through.

"Please wait here…" Uryu said calmly. "We still need to make the announcement and then we'll talk. Besides, I'm sure you want to pick up your things?"

Momo nodded.

"I have the casefiles in my pack. I'll show you what happened. Kay?"

She nodded again.

Slowly the 5th Division came out into the courtyard. Some seemed tired, worn out, others rushed out eagerly to see what was going on. Hitsugaya tensed and ducked behind the wall of the gate, waiting in case Momo started getting violent again. But he hoped, just the glimmer of hope, that Uryu might be able to get through to her what he had been unable to. **Please….. if there is a Kami out there…… please, let him be able to help her. **

_The change, it had to come_

_We knew it all along_

_We were liberated from the foe, that' all_

_And the world looks just the same_

_And history ain't changed_

_'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war_

Byakuya raised his voice for the others to listen. "Because the election of new captains for the Fifth, Third and Ninth Divisions has not occurred, we are combining the Captainless Divisions' leadership to save their leadership undue stress. The Third and Ninth Divisions will be combined under former Leader of the Stealth Force Shihouin Yoruichi, the Sixth Division will be assisting the 5th, and Ishida Uryu has been appointed as temporary Vice Captain. These are the orders of Commander General Yamamoto.

"It is also been decided that the Chamber of Fourty Six, following its massacre by traitors Aizen Sousuke, Tousen Kaname, and Ichimaru Gin, will not be reformed. This is in an effort that the incident involving Kuchiki Rukia not be repeated. We will not be fooled by the same deception again." Byakuya stated in his usual ice. "Please do your best to make Ishida-fukutaichou welcome."

There was a lot of loud chatter among the assembled shinigami. A Quincy? They'd found a Quincy as temporary leadership? And the 6th taichou's bondmate? Wasn't that a little close to home? But why should a /Quincy/ take over? Were they that short of qualified personnel?

"Quiet." Byakuya shushed them all.

Uryu stepped forwards and bowed politely. "I will do my best to assist the Division in any way I possibly can. We must put aside any misgivings that we harbor towards one another and begin bunking down for the war this winter. We are fighting an enemy who knows each and every one of our weaknesses and strengths. Remember that one of your opponents is formerly your captain. He is now your enemy and he knows each and every one of your abilities, but here's the catch, he only knows your skill level at the time he left."

Uryu's voice was slowly growing in strength and conviction. He was going to be heard. He'd already come up with a gameplan. He had to show several things. And foremost he had to show them he was in charge. If he did not establish a rapport with the division now he would be ignored, abused, and attacked at every opportunity and nothing would get done.

"If we work hard, get stronger, and develop new abilities we can take him by surprise and do honor to the Gotei 13. The important thing is recovery and strength. We've licked our wounds. Now lets strike back!" That last sentence was roared.

A good majority of the shinigami gathered shouted approval, thrusting their fists into the sky.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

Uryu smiled as he saw that a majority of the shinigami approved. He took note of those who were silent or still stole hostile or skeptical glances his way, committing the faces to memory. "Alright! Break, but ready yourselves. After Lunch I'm going to get a good feel for your abilities. I'm sure Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't mind being my sparring partner." Uryu smirked.

Byakuya quirked a brow at that, as far as he knew the Quincy didn't have swords. Would theirs be a match of arrows and kidou? What could Uryu be thinking?

The other members of the fifth division scattered to their daily activities. "Momo, please…." Uryu gestured politely.

"Uhhhmm…. Uryu, can I ask a question?" Renji asked.

"What?"

"How do you plan on sparring with Kuchiki-taichou? You don't have a sword."

"Just watch. I'm not giving it away until the match." Uryu said pleasantly. The glimmer in his eyes showed that he was not going to reveal the new trick he had up his sleeve until the match.

"Oooookay."

Hitsugaya listened to the conversation from outside.

"Ummm…. Ishida…. Uh…."

"You can call me Uryu, Momo. What is it?"

"I'd like to watch too."

"By all means."

**I can't wait to see what you have up your sleeve. **Byakuya commented as he departed.

Uryu tapped his pack and moved for the entrance to the division. "Follow me then."

Momo nodded, rubbing her eyes.

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

They closed the door to Momo's office. "Alright…" Instead of taking the desk. Uryu sat on the floor, pulling over a pair of mats for himself and Momo before pulling out the files. "I'll go over them with you. Eventually a map was developed of the timeline of what happened and who moved where on what day, including what we can guess of the three missing captain's movements." Uryu pulled out a timeline first of what had happened in Karakura. "The first incident began when a Hollow attacked the Kurosaki residence in Karakura town. Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth division had been assigned to defeat it. However, a mortal boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, son of former Captain Isshin Kurosaki got in her way, breaking out of a low level bakudo that Rukia had put on him to stay put.

"Rukia was injured badly in the attack, unable to finish the hollow she took pity on Ichigo, which is easy to understand since I have pity for him myself." Uryu joked, "She offered him her Shinigami powers, thinking that they would return the next day and nobody would know. However, her powers remained because Ichigo is a shinketsu, a pure blood shinigami born into a mortal body. His powers had been sealed as a baby and they broke loose in full force when Rukia transferred her powers."

"Ichigo destroyed the hollow, and Rukia left him, thinking her powers would return that night. Cleanup of the battle site was performed, and Kisuke Urahara, former twelfth division captain, offered Rukia a gigai when it was clear her powers hadn't returned."

"The gigai was rigged to slowly sap her powers and turn her into a human, Kisuke had done so deliberately to hide a very powerful weapon, an object called the Hougyoku. Using the Hougyoku it was entirely possible to turn an ordinary human ghost into a hollow, a hollow into an arrancar, and a shinigami into a vaizard."

"And it had the power to destroy thousands of souls, condensing whole areas of matter into an object known as the Royal Key. With it, a person could enter the area inhabited by the Shinigami Royalty and slaughter everyone present."

"Worse, it could not be destroyed. It was neither spirit nor matter."

Momo's eyes widened in horror at the mere thought of what that object could do.

"Yes, I thought I'd get your reaction with those little details."

"But Aizen's letter said that the Sokyouku was the target…." Momo protested.

"This letter?" Uryu slipped a photocopy of it out of the file folder. "There are people in the living world called Magicians. They use sleight of hand tricks to entertain. Many of the most famous have made their success by using the art of misdirection to their advantage on the stage. Aizen used a similar strategy in several places. He knew that it had disappeared when Urahara had left the Soul Society. It was obvious to him that the former captain had taken it with him. I suppose he felt it was too dangerous to be kept anywhere in the Soul Society."

"But once an object is lodged in somebody's soul, like the Hougyouku was in Rukia, it cannot be removed by any means other than personal contact in battle or by crucifixion with the Sokyouku."

"He needed to locate Rukia." Momo realized.

"And when the Stealth Force found her, he waited for her to be returned and locked away."

"However, in the time she'd been away, Ichigo Kurosaki had discovered that some of his classmates had spiritual powers. His friends Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and myself had begun assisting him with severe hollow problems. Ichigo even managed a feat thought impossible for a single soul reaper. He severely wounded a menos grande."

Momo squealed at the thought. A single boy facing up to a Menos? "Is he insane?"

"I wonder that myself."

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

Uryu sighed. He pointed to the timeline of prior to the invasion. "Lead by Shihouin Yoruichi, we made it into the Soul Society though the Senkaimon."

"At the same time, Aizen was aware of the illegal entry. He arranged for Gin Ichimaru to be lying in wait at the West Gate. When Ichigo defeated the gate guard his entry was repulsed by Gin."

Uryu then pulled out the day one map. "Yoruichi knew, pardon the pun, that there is more than one way to skin a cat. And she happened to be in very good graces with one Shiba Kukaku."

Hitsugaya still listened outside, ready to step in if his sister was about to shrill, but as he listened. He knew when the shrilling would come. If and when it did, he'd step in if needed.

_I'll move myself and my family aside_

_If we happen to be left half alive_

_I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky_

_For I know that the hypnotized never lie_

The Ninth and Third Divisions were standing in the common practice yard, where Yoruichi was addressing them sternly and with authority and conviction.

"We have very little time until Winter comes. I can do wonders with training in that time, if you will trust my experience as an instructor. My time with you will have many purposes. I will help you build trust in each other. I will help you recover the dignity and purpose you lost when Tousen abandoned you and Ichimaru abused you. Don't think I didn't know that Ichimaru was doing so."

"I will help you improve your skills, until every thrust is instinctive, every kidou on reflex. I will teach you to shunpo faster than the wind itself!"

"Think as well….. you know a lot about how your captains fought and thought, the strategies they are likely to use. They do not know that I've been instructing you. Fight with thought and care, train with heart and passion. I will not tolerate slacking. I will not tolerate "I can't do it." I will not tolerate "I will try." The days of 'Can'ts' and 'Tries' are over! If you Can't, you will die. If you only try, you will die."

"When you fight, you must have resolve. I will have no fear come from these barracks. Remember all of you, when you fight, you win. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you strike, you strike to kill. This isn't kindergarten. This isn't playtime. This is wartime. Live every day like you mean it. Make every decision one you will not regret. We will fight, and we will fight to win!"

The roar of approval came from every throat in the arrayed ranks. Some shyer than others.

_There's nothing in the street_

_Looks any different to me_

_And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye_

**Is she inspiring us or inciting us to riot?** Shuhei asked wryly.

**I have no idea.** Izuru almost laughed. But he made his voice calm and level. He was not used to public speaking. But the eyes of his division were on him.

Those who had comforted him during his abuse at the hands of Gin looked worried. But he stepped forwards. "The third division will march into battle. We will fight to protect those we care about. When the one who wronged us appears, I ask you not to raise your swords against him out of revenge. I ask you to raise your swords against him to protect your beloved Seireitei. I ask you to raise your swords against him to protect those you love. And above all else, I ask you to raise your swords against him to protect your very lives. This is a man who will not hesitate to kill, simply for the sadistic pleasure of the act. This is a man who can slaughter a dozen hollows like they're nothing and offer them only a deceptively glib smile to shrug off his show of strength.

"And he is commanded by easily the most powerful enemy the Soul Society has ever faced. A man who for years had us swaying to his tune and completely disarmed us against attack, made us vulnerable to him. And when he made his move, if the sword of fate hadn't fallen and outside forces hadn't intervened, we would all be dead. There would be no captains, no lieutenants, no seats. The Soul Society would be as desolate as the plains of Hell. Do not take our tormentor or his commander likely."

The outraged cry rose from the scant 300 throats of the 3rd Division. (1)

_And the parting on the left_

_Is now the parting on the right_

_And the beards have all grown longer overnight_

"WE WILL HEAL!!!! WE WILL FIGHT!!!!" Izuru felt the hostility, the anger and outrage for decades of abuse boil to the surface.

His cry was echoed by three hundred throats.

Shuhei went to make his address. "We loved Tousen, he was nothing but kind to us, he did nothing but love us. And then he turned on us. Do not act out of bitterness, but out of defense. He did only right by us in his time by us. Let us avenge for him his tormentors and never forget the sacrifice he made. In doing so he returned to us, the people who loved him. It was a human woman who sang. _"And the people who love you are waiting, under the wise wishing tree."_ (2) We waited, and thanks to the one we now face, he returned to us in a body bag! We will not stand for this outrage to our honor! Let every one of you heed Yoruichi's words. We will not let the memory of the one who protected us and perished alone on the field of battle………. WE WILL NOT LET HIS MEMORY DIE!!!!!" Every single member of the 9th division roared a response.

"FOR TOUSEN!!!!!"

"Our emblem is the Lotus. For a good reason. The Lotus is a symbol of eternity. What dies comes full circle. When Tousen returns to us anew, let us make the memories he left behind proud of us."

Yoruichi smiled. "We will meet back here after lunch and I will give you instructions."

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

Momo shrilled in outrage when she heard that it hadn't been Aizen's body, but rather that Aizen had put an illusion on his sword. Her resentment, her anger, her ire, began to build with each passing moment as the months, almost year of insanity, pain and suffering began to boil away like water from a kettle that's been left too long.

"You mean……. All that time….. he /ordered/ Gin to do to me what he did? He tried to make me /kill/ my own brother????" Momo's lips were curled in a snarl. "I am going to /get/ him. I wish I could /get/ him." She began to cry, helplessly. "I'm still so weak."

"Do you need to lie down?"

"No… not yet. I need to hear it all. I cannot turn away. I understand what you are trying to do and I agree that I need it." Momo shuddered. "If I scream or yell, please, do not be offended."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

Uryu continued a day by day recalling of the motions of both the Seireitei captains and his friends. This had been his game plan concerning Momo. He did not want her ire directed on him for 'Replacing' her. He wanted to be nice to her and even if he didn't need it he wanted her blessings.

And if he did not at least try to get her to understand the truth, where everyone else had given up on her, he was doing her both a diservice, a dishonor and a severe disrespect. Uryu, even here, was going to adhere to manners.

There was a knock close to the end and Kanno came in with tea, rice balls, and sushi. Uryu ate delicately. And over the meal he finished the tale.

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

He knew also that he was going to make his entry spectacular. He would have to be as careful and calculating as Aizen. It takes a lot, a lot, to correct two centuries of prejudice and misunderstanding. If he did not treat his position here delicately he was going to get nothing done. He had to be able to show his authority without causing undue commotion. It was like a game of chess, a game of chess where you were not allowed to capture the King.

As soon as he finished eating Uryu opened up his pack. "I have it somewhere." He removed the vials that held Reishi and trapped hollows, his cross and the star he'd been given. "Ah……" He removed the items that he was looking for, a string of them. "Here they are. You may be wondering how a Quincy can spar with a shinigami, when one uses a blade and the other projectile weapons. You may want to step back." Momo hurriedly scrambled to the edge of the room.

Uryu hooked an index finger in the loop of what looked like a long rectangular metal rod. With a quick swing a bright burst of blue light came from the tip. Uryu was swinging the rod in circles on his index finger, and when he finally caught it and brought the object to rest, Momo gawked.

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

"The only edged weapon the Quincy have ever used, the Seele Schieder." Uryu explained. "In protracted battles, multiple weapons are necessary, as they take time to recharge. Seele Schieder vibrates at 3.3 million times a second, and can saw, part, slash, and gather bodies of reishi. Please, do not tell the twelfth division that I am in possession of one, otherwise I will likely find it missing in the morning." He powered down the Seele Schieder. "My father sent me some of the nastiest charms and weapons the Quincy have ever wielded, his letter when he sent them was that if he couldn't protect me in life, that he hoped his gift would protect me in death."

"So you and your father are the last?"

"For now." Uryu smiled. "Did I tell you who my bondmate was?"

"No."

"I am bonded to Byakuya Kuchiki. You didn't hear either then. Byakuya is expecting a child."

Momo's eyes lit up. "Oh! Congratulations! Then…… which power will the baby have? Shinigami or Quincy?"

"I don't know yet." Uryu smiled wryly. "Hopefully he or she won't be our only, and hopefully one of them, at least, will take after me. With any luck, even if we become extinct in the mortal realm, we won't here."

"I can tell you love him a lot."

"Yes, I do. If I could, if I got the chance, I would die to protect him." Uryu smiled softly.

"Are you scared? About going into battle I mean?"

"I am. I'm scared that I would leave my mate and my child alone. Do… do you feel better after all of this Momo?"

"Yes."

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

There was a knock. "Ishida? Are you there?" It was Hitsugaya.

"Yes, come in."

He did, then blinked in surprise. "Momo, there you are. I've been looking for you all morning."

Suddenly Hitsugaya was being clung to by a wailing, sobbing Momo. "Shiro-chan. I'm sorry….. I'm sorry I worried you…… all these months must have been horrible…… I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry……" She cried. "I was so stupid…… I just let myself be led on……"

"Momo…" Hitsugaya blinked tears back out of his eyes. He looked beyond Momo, at Uryu, he saw the maps on the floor detailing the entire Rukia incident. They weren't printed, they were hand drawn. Uryu had gone through that much trouble to make them. "It wasn't your fault…… it wasn't your fault……" He murmured softly. He closed the door, easing them into a sitting position on one of the tatami mats Uryu had set down. Only then did he let tears fall from his eyes. "It wasn't your fault…… and I'm just glad to have you back…… all these months…… I didn't blame you…… it wasn't your fault. If anything at all I wanted you back…… I'm just glad you're safe…… you're going to get better……"

Uryu smiled, the look in Hitsugaya's eyes, the tearful exchange between siblings, he could tell just how thankful Hitsugaya was. "Hitsugaya-taichou." Uryu stood. "I have a sparring match to attend. If you like, you and Momo can have a tender moment in private."

"If you value your life, you won't tell /anyone/ where I am. ESPECIALLY Matsumoto." He glared. "And if you mention this to /anyone/ I will hunt you down and strangle you."

_We'll be fighting in the streets_

_With our children at our feet_

_And the morals that they worship will be gone_

_And the men who spurred us on_

_Sit in judgement of all wrong_

_They decide and the shotgun sings the song_

Uryu nodded and stood. He grabbed Seele Schneider and Ginrei Kajaku. He'd do some target practice later.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

The entire division and half of the sixth, as well as Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika had turned up to see the event. Soi Fong had perched herself like a bird on the courtyard wall along with a few nosy seats from other divisions and a couple of random Stealth Force Members (in plainclothes of course, those black uniforms are really intimidating!) Nemu had perched on the other end of the courtyard, watching everyone coming and going like a hawk perched on a cliff. All of them had come out to see how, how, how on earth could a Quincy spar with a shinigami, when one uses arrows and the other uses a sword.

Uryu chuckled, as Ukitake-taichou wove his way through the crowd to watch. "Kuchiki taichou, Ishida fukutaichou, I'm most interested in watching this match. Would you mind a referee?"

"Not at all." Byakuya chuckled. "Well my little sparrow?"

"I don't mind."

The two took a circle in the middle of the fifth division's courtyard.

_The change, it had to come_

_We knew it all along_

_We were liberated from the foe, that' all_

_And the world looks just the same_

_And history ain't changed_

_'Cause the banners, they all flown in the last war_

"Uuuurg. Coming THROUGH! Excuse me, pardon me, don't you see the badge on my shoulder?" Ichigo demanded.

"Here." Sado said simply, scooping Ichigo up in one arm and planting him on one shoulder, and lifting Orihime up on the other so she could watch.

Rukia managed to vault over the top of the wall to take a seat next to Soi Fong. "Gomenasai Fong-taichou."

"No problem."

Shunsui had a canteen of water with him, as well as a bento carefully prepared by Orihime as a gift for him. He slid into place on top of the courtyard wall.

Ukitake taichou smiled, standing midway between the two. Uryu had Seele Schneider hidden up his sleeve. Byakuya unsheathed Senbonzakura. **Are you sure this is a good idea?** The zanpakuto asked. **I am as curious as the next zanpakuto, but I don't think sparring with a baby inside you is a good idea.**

**I am told that a healthy amount of exercise is good for one who is with child. And I do not trust any other sparring partner not to injure my mate.**

"Are you ready?" Ukitake asked.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"This match will last for five minutes. No releases are allowed." He brought his hand up, and then down again. "Fight!"

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

Instantly Uryu had Seele Schneider in his hand. Swish! A circular swing got the blade alight. "Seele Schneider." He gave the glowing blade of light a name for the gathered Shinigami.

Byakuya circled warily, then darted in. CLANG ZZZZZZGGG. **Ooooh, that tickles!** Senbonzakura was crowing in delight.

Suddenly…… vvvvvvvmmmmmm…… no shinigami had ever known that a Quincy had an equivalent of flashsteps.

"The only edged weapon the Quincy ever used is known as Seele Schneider. Its blade is made of gathered reishi, which vibrate at 3.3 million times a second." (3) Uryu brought his blade down fiercely. Once again there was the clang, the zinging sound. Uryu flipped the blade in his hand so that he could slash in a backhand fashion at Byakuya. Byakuya flashstepped aside. But Uryu matched him.

It was bliss, perfect total bliss. Connected by their link, Uryu and Byakuya could move, and stop just shy of a blow or cut. It wasn't a fight, it was a dance.

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

Byakuya was actually smiling. He managed a long graceful swipe. Uryu leapt back twice, as Byakuya spun on a dime in one of the move combos he'd perfected with years of practice.

Uryu used the wall as a springboard, launching himself into the air. He paused, just long enough to tell Byakuya. **Please, aim a low level kidou my way.**

**WHAT????**

**Just do it.**

"Alright, if you're sure."

"BYAKURAI!" The bolt of lightning shot towards Uryu.

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

_We don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_

Uryu, as he'd planned, sliced right through the kidou. He sliced it right in half. But then he did something incredible and unheard of by Shinigami standards. He absorbed the bolts of lightning, even as he cut them in half. "Seele Schneider is capable of slicing through masses of reishi, including hollows, even the hard shell of an arrancar's skin. It is capable of doing damage where no other Quincy weapon can. As long as an energy based attack such as a kidou or cero is vibrating at a lower frequency than its blade, it is capable of slicing through it, even absorbing the energy of the attack to make it more powerful."

**You planned this. **

**I have to show everyone in the 5****th**** Division my strength from the getgo. I have to show myself to be their equal in fight. And I have to make things I do familiar to them. By watching me in battle, by learning that Quincy and Shinigami have as many things in common as they do differences, I can gain their trust and their respect. **Uryu explained. **That's part of why I asked you to spar. I'm sorry if I did not make that clear. **

**Then coordinate your motions with mine. I will support you in showing your strength to them. **Byakuya agreed.

**Definitely. **Uryu's mental nod went down the link, along with his gratitude. **Then lets do this! **He growled determinedly and the two collided blades with a commotion that rang through the courtyard.

_I'll move myself and my family aside_

_If we happen to be left half alive_

_I'll get all my papers and smile at the sky_

_For I know that the hypnotized never lie_

Even as he explained the capabilities of his weapon Uryu was moving again. Clang bzzzz slash slash, dodge, turn, zzzzzzmmmm zzmmmmm……

Suddenly. "TIME!!!!!" Ukitake made a cutting motion with his hand.

Uryu brought Seele Schneider up in a fencer's salute, first to Ukitake, then to his opponent and mate, and then to the audience.

"BRAVO!!!!" Shunsui bellowed, clapping.

"SWEET URYU!!!" Ichigo called from Sado's shoulder.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Renji yelled over the noise.

"Wow! That was pretty!" Orihime clapped.

"Pretty! That was beautiful" Yumichika corrected.

_There's nothing in the street_

_Looks any different to me_

_And the slogans are replaced, by-the-bye_

_And the parting on the left_

_Is now the parting on the right_

_And the beards have all grown longer overnight_

Shunsui looked down at his mate from the top of the wall. **Jyou-chan, I think he's got the right idea. Uryu's doing this to win support from the division. **

**He'll do fine. I just hope that he can stand up to Aizen when the time comes to right. Though I admit, even I didn't know that the Quincy had an edged weapon in their arsenal. **

**Well…… we have ideas of our own to come up with. Any idea about names? **

**Not yet no, shall we…. Discuss? **Ukitake felt almost as though he'd been reborn. Even as his koi's pregnancy progressed, he could feel his strength come back every day. He was going to get another chance.

The two slipped away to do paperwork jointly and plot.

_I'll tip my hat to the new constitution_

_Take a bow for the new revolution_

_Smile and grin at the change all around me_

_Pick up my guitar and play_

_Just like yesterday_

_Then I'll get on my knees and pray_

Uryu's smile to his koi was with passion, and for the first time since he'd plummeted into death in Karakura he felt happy, well and truly happy. **And that is always good. **Byakuya agreed.

_We don't get fooled again_

_Don't get fooled again_

_No, no!_ (4)

Always.

* * *

1. 300 hot and sweaty Spartans, 300 ass kicking Shinigami. The 3rd Division feels smexier already.

2. Quoted from "Jubilee" by Mary Chapin Carpenter. Will be used again towards the end of the fic.

3. For more information, see episodes 156 and 157 of the Hueco Mundo Arc.

4. Those who've heard this song know that I've gone through the song twice. Just thought I'd mention that little detail.


	39. Dagda to Isis and Thoth Dragonflies away

Notes: There is a reason I like Mondays. (cues Riley on the turntables and picks up the mike) I am the stone that the builder refused I am the visual the inspiration that made ladies sing da blues.

Okay, that was lame. I have a couple of things I want to get to, so I'm going to flip a coin on my DS pkmn diamond's coin toss app. Heads its flip back to Hueco Mundo and check on Zeph, Szayel, and figure out when to smuggle Wonderweiss out of the infirmary. Tails its have Shuhei and Izuru meet Unohana for a sonogram. I think its about time all the shinigami couples got check ups actually. (purr) Remember, we're at about noon. So whichever one wins takes place in the afternoon the same day, and the other in the evening. Never fear, you'll see both.

Okay, here it goes! (taps) And we have heads. Which fits anyway, how are you gonna smuggle a guy out during the day though….. hmmm…… ah well. I'll save that for next chapter. Lets see……. (turns up playlist of Naruto openings and gets ready to groove)

Memo to self, to check stat on stat on NarutoMUSH, type **roll stat stat at difficulty **

**Speaking of games, I have a tip, not a cheat but a tip for those who play Pokemon Diamond or Pearl. You think that once you go to the Palpark Professor Oak gives you the last poketch app when he gives you the Pokeradar. Right? **

**Wrong. There are 5 more poketch apps. Two of them you can unlock on your own. Use the Palpark to import a Kecleon and either import a Snorelax or evolve your Munchlax. Show the Snorlax to the girl on the immediate left when you walk into the Palpark. She will give you the first bonus application. **

Kitchen Timer- Drawn like a snorelax, this is exactly what it says it is. The kitchen timer is for those times when you're cooking/and/ playing pokemon, even when you know you shouldn't. Set it when you put your meal on to cook. Snorelax will beat his belly from hunger when it goes off.

**Show the girl a Kecleon next. She will give you something called the Color Changer application. **

Color Changer- Features a portrait of a Kecleon, drag the scroll bar over the gauge and the poketch screen will change color. The color change is applied to all poketch apps and remains as long as you don't change the guage. Colors used are: yellow, orange, bright red, purple, blue, teal (a bit duller than Grimmjow's hair though) and gunmetal grey.

**The Last Three are only available at Nintendo Events. So if you go to gaming cons or anime cons, keep an eye out to see if they have a booth giving them out. **

Matchup Checker- Checks the breeding compatibility of two pokemon. Really compatible gives you three hearts and the Luvdisc depicted begin to kiss each other. From there the compatibility moves down the heart checker, and if there are no hearts either check the egg groups or check under the male's bed for yaoi. :P

Stopwatch- Touch the Voltorb and it will time how long it takes for you to do something. For example if you're pissed off that the Eevee in the Mansion's back garden aren't appearing and you're /this close/ to smashing the DS against the wall? You can set a timer, and after 5 minutes go ditto hunting so you can pimp the one that you get in Hearthome City as a troublefree handout.

Alarmclock- What's the loudest non legendary pokemon in the entire pokedex? Loudred of course! And with this alarmclock, when its time to leave somewhere and put /down/ the damn game. Or if you want to be reminded to change the channel from A and E to Adult Swim because brand new Epsidodes of Bleach are on (STARTING MARCH 1ST ON ADULT SWIM!!!!!) Loudred roars loud enough to make Zabimaru cover his ears to remind you!

**For the schedule for Adult Swim go to…….**

http://www(dot)adultswim(dot)com/schedule/index(dot)html

**Don't forget to erase the dots and replace them with periods. **

I would pay good money for a Bleach/Deathnote cross containing a catfight between Misa and Rukia. I WOULD PAY! I hate Misa. I want to see Rukia beat the hell out of her and have Unohana, kind, sweet Unohana, rat out Light and Misa. THAT WOULD BE SWEET JUSTICE FOR THE ANTICHRIST AND HIS BRIDE!!!! Well, spectral evidence is inadmissible in court. So technically L can't arrest them on a Shinigami's say so. However exciting drama that might be, it just can't.

Factoid, the Salem Witch trials are the /reason/ why L can't arrest Light and Misa on a shinigami's sayso. L needs to find evidence, unfortunately.

Alright, one more thing, I pulled this out of the mailbag, and its from Ebil Chameleon something along the lines of…….

**I just about died when I saw you updated! Yes! Awesome chapter!**

**I have to say, you are brilliant. The one thing that I love about you**

**is that**

**you used unusual pairings. Like the Byukyua/Ishida pairing. And the**

**Shinji/Toushiro pair. I'm not lying, I was like WTF when I saw both of**

**them,**

**but now i'm addicted. Especially the Shinji/Toushiro pair. And the sad**

**thing**

**is, there is a limited supply of it in this fic (so far) and I'm**

**honestly**

**craving it. Think you could dish out a one-shot of them? It doesn't**

**have to be**

**smut but if you could -hinthint- since you left us hanging on that**

**other**

**chapter. oh man, all i'm saing is that you have me hooked!**

**Really, I can't wait for more. I love this fic and i'll be waiting**

**eagerly**

**for more of it! Please update soon!**

To which I replied something along the lines of…….

**(whispers) Just between us, you know how occasionally even though you use birth control and condoms and all that crap a woman gets pregnant /anyway?/ eyes glint at Toushiro**

**Toushiro: (Hides behind Shinji) I am afraid and /disturbed!/ **

**Something along the lines of Shiro-chan gets pregnant anyway and starts flipping out and in denial like hell. **

**Toushiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I dun wanna be preggers!!!! Shinji can be preggers!!!!!**

**Shinji: Me? you're the one who wanted to be uke!!!!**

**Toushiro: (wails) No! No! Miss writer lady/Heeeeee's/ the one you want to get knocked up. **

**Oh I beg to differ.**

**Toushiro: Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!**

So now it goes to you. Vote. Its not going to come up until after the festival or shortly before. So I want your input. Do I use the idea? And if so does little Whitey find out what happened to him before or after the festivities?

Because I'm as ebil a snake as you ebil chameleon.

But I have two chappies lined up first before the event that leads to it, don't forget, even if you don't see it, there's no reason why Shinji and Toushiro can't be screwing each other senseless in the background. Also one lucky reviewer who is deprived and whom I send my work to directly via e-mail. I have taken pity upon said lucky reviewer, and in the chappie after this, she gets to appear in a cameo role as one of Unohana's nurses.

* * *

Shinigami Pregnancy Report… 

Ichigo- 4 weeks 3 days

Shuhei- 6 Weeks 5 days

Shunsui-4 weeks 2 days

Gin-2 weeks

Urahara- 3 Weeks

Byakuya-2 weeks

* * *

Arrancar Pregnancy Report 

Szayel-Day 10

Ulquiorra-Day 4

* * *

Zephly's temper was rising as he and Szayel stalked back from a hasty meeting with Aizen to account for why all the cocoon chambers were being insulated. 

**flashback**

"So why have you ordered this again?" Aizen looked over the few sheets of paper he'd been passed.

He'd learned that Zephly never did anything unless he had a very good reason for it.

Zephly looked over at Szayel before speaking. "We think that the conditions that created Wonderweiss were not isolated, if I'm right, the shielding should prevent it happening." He sighed and looked over at his koi.

"I've been over his calculations twice. As far as I can see, he's made no error." Szayel explained. "The damage was done in the cocoon. We believe a gene we're calling the Chiron Permutation is responsible. Because shinigami DNA is introduced into an Arrancar when the Hogyoku is used, we think the shinigami psi gene is sometimes randomly added, particularly in Arrancar who's hollow forms may once have had a mentally or Sorcery centric ability. When that happens, either the gene is activated or, more commonly, stays dormant. We think that in a combat situation, should invasion arise and we have soldiers and Espada engaging in combat, that the riatsu from the environment could potentially damage a Permutation positive cocoon/even/ if the battle is going on at the opposite end of the compound."

"It could very well be that the only reason this came up /once/ was because we are, for now, isolated against attack. We also think that Tousen was somehow able to shield Wonderweiss with his riatsu, that's how we didn't realize he was getting sick. Then when Tousen was /gone/ that shield went as well. Remember the change in his behavior after it happened? He was keening and running around like crazy." Finished Zephly. "We need to protect the cocoons. And while we're at it we should probably put shock absorbers and reinforced walls beneath and around them. If we have an invasion and we have problems with the structural integrity of the fortress the last thing we want to be crushed are the cocoons that could become reinforcements someday."

Aizen massaged his forehead and looked over to make sure they hadn't woken Gin. "Fine. But shield the cocoons first. I was planning to do a mass drill in a few days, but this should come first." (1) "Alright. Shield first, then Szayel, meet with your engineers when you feel up to it. I hope you're faring well. But see if you can come up with a structure that will help support the rooms there when you get the chance."

"What about Wonderweiss?"

"Can you cure him?"

"By dawn tomorrow he'll have passed what we healers term, the point of no return. I'm afraid that unless he leaves Hueco Mundo he will die."

"And we're not letting anybody leave Hueco Mundo. I'm not going to risk an Arrancar with no wits about him getting exposed." Aizen replied.

Zephly glared angrily. "He's my patient, or maybe next time you come into the infirmary for some hangover pills I should slip you a migrane potion to remind you not to /order/ the medic responsible for your /health/ around."

"Get. Out." Aizen growled. "You're overstepping your bounds."

"You're writing off your people. I'm not a general, I'm a healer. I have a moral obligation to do whatever's necessary to cure and protect them. Remember that when you and your mate next go to the hospital." Zephly snapped angrily and swept out of the room.

**end flashback**

"What the hell are you doing?" Demanded Szayel when they walked into the treatment room.

"If Aizen-/sama/ has decreed that the little one is out of my hands, out of my hands he shall be. Lolly and Menoly owe me big time when they had that fight with Cirruci and broke their damn limbs. I kept the Exequias off their back for crying out loud." Zephly ranted. He made for his desk in the meeting room. He grabbed the nearest sheet of paper.

"You're insane. What the hell?"

"The shinigami will be more likely to help him. He has been abandoned, not condemned to die."

Scientists, good ones, write their most important discoveries in code, especially when the stakes of them being discovered by the wrong person are high.

After a good deal of thought. Zephly began the code by drawing a mask, clearly that of a hollow, next to it the sign of Ascepalus, the greek god of healing. Then next to this the alchemical sign for air. It was a reference to his name, Zephly, from Zephyr. It was saying, _"I am an Arrancar Healer named Air."_ Then a series of arcane signs from ancient Egyptian witchcraft, the sign of Set, God of Destruction: Aizen. The sign of Osiris, one who died and, through ancient and arcane wisdom, was brought to life again. In other words, he needed to keep his knowledge secret. Then a rough, sketchy image of Isis escaping another Set. Aka, he was in danger of his discovery being taken out of his hands.

He had heard that the Head Scientist was fanatical in search of scientific discovery, indeed to the detriment of his surrounding people. Surely this same Scientist would understand that another was entrusting this secret to him? He needed also to explain what was wrong with his patient. The Head Medic was the complete opposite of the scientist she would protect the patient that he had to abandon.

Taking up the hieroglyphs again, Zephly wrote a coded and cryptic statement of the problem. The translation. _Hands of a Healer(Mask, Ascepilus, Air) tied, the patient ripped from his grasp by the Son of Destruction(5), the healer trusts his patient to the Lady Who Seeks Rebirth(4), and his secret to the ears of The Ibis Who Sees All and Speaks None(12.) In hopes that The Lord of the Sun(1) and the Lady(4) will care for him and that The Ibis(12) will keep safe his record in the land Osiris(dagda, the nordic butterfly rune) blessed with light. _(Translations below)

Next, the secret itself, the crux of the problem. _A figure wielding a blade, minus a mask, but the face filled in black and a butterfly over its head. Definitely a shinigami. This was reinforced by the astrological glyph of Chiron the ferryman followed by the Greek letter, Psi. Psi was emphasized with a triple underscore and the sign for poison._

There was a gemstone, shining with light, _the Hogyoku_, _next to an arrow, sharply drawn, pointing to the letters ATCG_, aka the abbreviations used when writing genetic equations. That was the problem. _A moth's cocoon was shown, detailing /when/ the problem occurred, incubation. The line was finished with a dragonfly, that was symbolic of Wonderweiss_.

Quickly, Zephly folded the paper into a tight triangle. A quick trip to the children's area and he had the big stuffed Dragonfly, put back hours ago. He took the paper and ripped a seam along the underside of the toy. He pushed the paper deep into the cut. Blue surgeon's thread quickly fixed the tear. He then placed the toy under the arm of his unconscious patient. Zephly then stood back to admire his handiwork. "And now we wait." He sighed and left a message via Wyvern that Lolly and Menoly were to meet him at close of work hours.

"For what?"

"A sliver of moonlight." Replied Zephly. "Which unfortunately is waning."

* * *

Aizen slipped gently into bed next to Gin. "How are you fairing koi?" 

"The nausea's stopped, but my head hurts and I'm tired. It feels like a vampire tried to drink me dry and didn't finish the job." Gin sighed. "Yare yare, that must be some lil 'un growing inside." He snuggled up to Aizen and inhaled deeply.

It had to be a mark of Gin's recovery that Aizen sensed, just faintly, a hint of his normal sensuality. The exhaustion coming from him was no longer sickly. Aizen leaned in to kiss his koibito gently.

Gin responded with a faint sigh of relief. "Thank you." He whispered. "Just hang onto me please."

"I will….."

"By the way, our part of the bargain with your little informant. I have some information that might be useful myself." Gin smirked faintly. "About a mopey little lieutenant wilting like a daisy out of water back home."

"Wrong lieutenant." Aizen pointed out.

"Oh no its not." Gin's exhausted smile turned devilish. "He's the only feeble emotional crutch that 'right lieutenant' has. Knock him out, and Hisagi is defenseless."

"Oh do tell……" Aizen looked amused at his koibito.

* * *

Ulquiorra wondered silently if Pregnancy was synonymous with humiliation. He felt like everyone, his fellow Espada included, were staring at him. He was on his way with an update Halibel had requested. The silent female Arrancar was a mystery to the diminutive conquistador, and this was from a mysterious man. 

"Here's the supply report you asked for."

"Thank you." Halibel said simply. "I need you to take this to Aizen-sama for me. It's a report from a recon mission to Kariya's mansion."

"You found an inhabitant?" Ulquiorra had been curious about the mansion that rang with residual riatsu.

"Traces of one. With a sizable riatsu too. I found a picture of the kid, and lots of sculptures. He's shown dressed in period……. 1900 or so American clothing, blonde hair, I mean platinum pale blonde like silver, frozen emerald eyes, I think he looked….. 14, 15 ish? The newest sculpture said, "in progress, do not touch." And most of the mansion itself was grown over. But it /has/ an inhabitant. There was a portion near the Master Bedroom that had the weeds pulled away from it."

"It's a pity, I know Aizen-sama had his eye on it as a base."

"He'll find a way. But having a Living World base would be a wonderful jumping off point if we can /get/ one." Halibel let out a heavy sigh. "We could shield it against the Shinigami finding out we were coming. And if Kariya could open a senkaimon we can open a gargantua. But we can't shield an entry point if its not a permanent gateway."

"Yes, it is difficult. Whatever Aizen sama did would have to be massive to warrant shielding an area ahead of time just for jumping off."

"Yes, shielding technology is in its infancy. And that damn twelfth captain keeps building a better mousetrap I hear. Rumor has it that thanks to him the shinigami radar system is hairtrigger sensitive. I've had my girls duck in, hide themselves, wait for shinigami to react, and duck out. Every single time no matter how Szayel helps us hide with whatever gizmo he's built. And he keeps building better ones, they come no matter what. Its like the two scientists haven't even met face to face yet, but they're still finding us."

* * *

Far away a captain sneezed. (1)

* * *

Ulquiorra nodded. He'd heard regular reports at meetings, Szayel and Halibel testing the new soul society radar system with 'mini shielding emitter technology' Or for short, "MSET" MSET mach 1, MSET mach 2, etcetera. None of them had worked so far. "I swear somebody in that control room has the senses of a mouse and the flinch reflex of a….. an I don't know what." Halibel complained.

* * *

Far away a Rin sneezed. (2)

* * *

"I have met the current twelve captain's predecessor in battle. If his combat skills and tactics are as well honed as his inventions were in their day, then the current Technology Head has a lot to live up to."

* * *

Far away a captain sneezed again. (3.) 

So did a lazy and pregnant shop keeper.

* * *

"Personally, from what I've heard, his subordinates are terrified of him. Did you know that he once sent some of his men on a suicide mission? Sacrificed his second in command? He's as ruthless as we are."

* * *

Another captainly sneeze. (4) 

Gazuntite sir. A womanly sneeze.

* * *

"Well…. I'd better pass this along." Ulquiorra turned to go. 

Halibel continued sitting on the mat she'd been on when Ulquiorra arrived, deep in meditation.

* * *

"you want us to /what/?" 

"His health is in danger Menoly. He's got to leave. I can't do anything else for him."

"And you think the shinigami can? They can't work blind!"

"When he starts getting stronger from being /away/ from los Noches, they'll likely give him a quick exam and it won't matter why."

"You're being sloppy."

"You're being ornary. The both of you, he's wrapped up into a ball. And thanks to the fact that we need to be able to bring our folks back /instantly/ to the infirmary if we need to, we have our own gargantua. Now GO!" Growled Zephly. "I have to make sure my mate is alright."

He had to fake that he didn't care. He had to downplay it.

"And if you get caught?"

"I'll forge a death certificate." Zephly said stiffly.

"Fine. But we didn't help you." Lolly growled.

They were careful as they moved out. Zephly turned and didn't look back. Sometimes, that's all you can do for someone.

Szayel was waiting in the bedchamber. "That was brave. You might have some hollow left in you yet." It was a common teasing between the two mates.

Zephly tried so hard to be human. That was why he'd wanted to go from Hollow to Arrancar. "I hated the hunger, it hurt so much. I hated the anger, I hated the pain. I hated hating. I didn't care if a shinigami slew me. I just wanted that horror to be over. I hadn't /asked/ to turn into that /thing./ I'd been eaten for crying out loud. I just wanted out of that nightmare of a body with no thumbs to read with and no tender or compassionate touch. It was raw power, something I didn't care about, didn't seek, and didn't want. I hunted only to make that horror stop. I felt trapped and I felt helpless.

"Maybe that's why I was so invested in that one case. I saw a situation that I'd hated, being trapped in a body that rebelled against everything I asked it to do. For me, freedom came from that cocoon and that bright lighted gem. For him it offered only prison and a death sentence."

"A human wrote, 'farewell, wherever you fare,'"

* * *

Ulquiorra read aloud in his quarters. "'And may your eyrie receive you at the journey's end." 

Grimmjow had his koi in his arms, eyes closed, listening to him narrate the story, something about a 'Hobbit.'

"Eagles as big as hollows. Now that's something I wouldn't mind seeing."

"Eagles are the biggest symbol of freedom."

* * *

"In the end freedom is all I really wanted."

* * *

1. You know what they say about sneezing and rumors. 

2. Its contagious.

3. It's a pandemic!

4. Kami this is funny!

* * *

**Shinigami Illustrated Picturebook GOLDEN!**

Kurotsuchi: That stuff is poisonous. Don't give it to me!

Tessai: But it'll cure anything.

Nemu: (has tried the random medicine, sneezed ten times in a row and fainted) X.X

Rin: (runs away and hides with Jinta and Ururu) Are they always like that? He's scarier than taichou!

Jinta: Always, and his stupid medicines never work. A witchdoctor's better.

Rin: Hide me! They're dropping like flies!

Ururu: Fire away! (fires a missile at the bottle)

(bottle explodes)

Tessai: Oh that's too bad. I'd better get another one.

Rin: (hisses) Run taichou!

Kurotsuchi: (magically disappears with his cloak hiding in the wall thingy)

Rin: (whines to Urahara) Why don't you get any?

Urahara: Medicines are bad for baby. (eats icecream)

Rin: (Drools) I want ice cream!

Urahara: Its pickle ice cream.

Rin: (facefault) NOoooooooooooooooooooo! I need sugar!

All: You'll have to go without!

* * *

Explanation... 

Ascepilus's symbol is the caudaecus. You usually see it in hospitals and doctor's offices. There is also an astrological glyph for air. If you look at the transmutation circles on Roy Mustang's glove they contain the alchemical glyphs that in modern witchcraft invoke the elements of air and fire. Air looks like an equilateral triangle with the point facing up, the lower portion of the triangle has a single line through it. Zephly's name comes from Zephyr. Mask Caudacus Air means an Arrancar Healer who's name has to do with air.

Son of Destruction- Zephly is aligning Aizen with Set, the Egyptian god of destruction.

Lady Who Seeks Rebirth- In legend Set chopped Isis' husband Osiris to pieces in a wrathful act of regicide. Isis saught all seven pieces of his body and used mystical witchcraft to wrap him up and bring him back to life. Isis is a healer just like Unohana, thus Zephly replaced her name with that of Isis.

The Ibis who seeks all and speaks none- Thoth is depicted on temple walls with an ibis' head and a man's body. His appearance is likely more like an alien than a god to children reading Egyptian mythology for the first time, especially were they to see the original images. Thoth is the Egyptian God of knowledge, making him an acceptable, though definately not alike, euphemism for Mayuri. Thoth was also the scribe and god of learning. He was stenographer for the court of the dead.

The Lord of the Sun- Ra, with an eagle's head and a man's body. Ra crossed the sky in his sun boat in the day only for the serpant Apophis to swallow him at the end of the day. Ra was the first Pharoh of the Gods, son of the Earth and Sky. The sun is fire, well sort of, and Yamamoto sotaisho is, when all is said and done, "First Pharoh" of the Gotei 13. Therefore by Zephly's reasoning Ra shall be his codename.

Dagda- When writing a spell with Nordic Runes you always end the sequence with DAGDA. Its like a period. Its the rune that looks like a bowtie. But it means both infinity and rebirth. That is why its used alongside Osiris, indicating that Osiris' Kingdom is the Soul Society and Osiris is any given Shinigami of little note.

Stick figure code. Just like FMA's alchemists. There's an actual glyph for Chiron. Look up an Astrology sign. Psi is the abriviation psychic or paranormal researchers use to denote psychic abilities.

The next bit says that the Hogyoku introduced the gene that's a problem. ATCG should be known by every high schooler who's ever taken biology. The cocoon of a moth, (the opposite of a butterfly) is an Arrancar in incubation. He's saying when the mistake took place and what to look for. The dragonfly was found with Wonderweiss. Therefore Zephly's indicating him.


	40. Captainly Squawk:Hitsugaya's voice break

ZOMFG

ZOMFG! I have three new anime t-shirts. Two Naruto, one of L in Deathnote (333). I have a black one with the Sand Trio on it, and an unbleached white one with Naruto's daddy on it!! 3 How cool is that? And I have a white one with L's picture on the front, and the initial used in L's screencap on the back. Of course, I'm not saying who Naruto's dad is if you don't know. But it is revealed in Naruto Shippuden. Unless, you've looked at pictures of past generations of Shinobi you'll likely not figure it out. But just look through them and look for a face that looks like Naruto's. You'll spot it soon enough!

I also found a picture of Kakashi without his mask!! He looked so handsome! But you could really see the scar on his face from where he got his eye. And he looked kinda sad with his mask gone. Jeeeeesh Obito, what did you do, take his cat with him when you died?

Valentine's day!! (swoon) I gots the Kama Sutra, maybe itslll give me ideas.

Hey, guess what I found? In an earlier note a few months ago I left a note to myself about the thirteenth zodiac sign, Ophiuchus. It turns out that Ophiuchus's "origin story" is the story of Asclepius! According to the story Asclepius was given the power to bring the dead back to life, but Asclepius made Hades worried that the balance between the world of the dead and that of the living would be upset. (This sounds familiar somewhere! Oh, duh! The Quincy!) So Hades had Zeus slay Asclepius with a bolt of lightning. Those born under the sign of Ophiuchus have a birthday between the dates of November 30th through December 17th. Now this throws Zodiac signs completely off, because if you use the Ophiuchus Zodiac, I end up a Sagittarius instead of a Capricorn!! Talk about disturbing the balances!

This is going to come in very handy somewhere, but I'm not sure how.

I have a new Ship that's I love. LXLight. From Deathnote. SQUEAAAAAL!! Tragedy at its finest! They're both trying to kill each other!! I also have reached the conclusion that Mello can't be straight with all that black leather. No way. Not the way he dresses!

I've gotten my hands on Deathnote Volume 13: How to Read. Its crammed. And I got spoiled into oblivion. (neeeeeeooooooooooo!) I also got to watch the first Deathnote Movie and the beginning of the second movie. But because the movie goes as far as the Death of L, I don't want to see it until I've reached a parallel point in the series. But for those of who who've finished it already, the song at the beginning of Deathnote: The Last Name, is Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Oddly? For some reason it seems to fit the trio as a whole, (meaning Light, L and Misa.)

I've been experimenting with Bleach/Deathnote-ness, but while I can come up with Yachiru nicknames for the entire task force, I cannot come up with an idea I truly like. But if you want to know Yachiru's name for each of them, here they are.

L-Sweets (as she tries to steal his)

Matsuda- Matsu Matsu

Aizawa- Fuzzy head

Soichiro- Growly

Light- Cuffs (in reference to L handcuffing the two of them together)

Misa- Bright Eyes (sensing Shinigami eyes maybe?), also Goldilocks, Piglets (both references to her hair)

Then the shinigami

Ryuk- Featherhead, Munchies

Rem- Sleepy Voice (the English actor sounds sleepy, in fact, she sounds like Renamon in Digimon Tamers!)

Sidoh- Shakey, also Raggy (he /looks/ ragged)

Wammy House?

Mello- Glarey, Scar face, Leathers, Chocolate (obviously after his appearance and eating habits. Personally I think the chocolate got to his head.)

Near- Puzzles, Ducky, Puppets (after some of the toys he plays with, and I can seriously see her chasing the remote control duck around the room.)

Uuuuummmm……. Yeah, am I an idiot that I come up with these? On the other hand, if you ask nicely I'll include the stats I came up with for Arrancar Light and Arrancar Misa in the next chapter. Because I like to think I did a good job coming up with those.

Oooooooooooooh, firelizard alert! I have a new brown firelizard. And he's sooooo cute.

Prince Charming Brown Komma

There is something dashing, something princely about the lithe form cloaked in rich umber. A stately circlet of gold adorns his brow, regal and confident, yet something charming in this firelizard's countenance. A long slender neck matches the whipcord body with well defined musculature, for he is a warrior as well as majestic. Broad wings appear soft as velvet, draping across his back when folded with gilded trim along each spar. Faint dappling in warm chocolate traces along his haunches like a hint of fleur de lis marching down each limb ending in sharp glinting claws; a hint of silver daggers.

I named him after Komamura taichou. (And I cannot spell tonight) but I also call him Ko-chan for short!

There are a few things in the author's notes at the bottom that I may or may not have gotten right concerning some ancient herbal remedies. If I made any mistakes, please, let me know in your review.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Hitsugaya and Shinji had gone to visit Momo.

The girl had, after, her meeting with Uryu, fallen asleep on the couch. She wouldn't rise, unresponsive. Her skin the pale of her usual catatonic episodes.

Uryu had carried the girl to Unohana, alarmed. Unohana had thanked him, assured him Momo would be alright, and put the girl to bed. Then she'd called Hitsugaya.

"She's not in any danger if that's what you mean." Unohana told the diminutive captain. "but even though she's snapped back to reality she's still suffering from the physical damage from Aizen's attack."

"Couldn't Orihime……"

"She and Sado went back to the living world. They're going to help Isshin, Jinta and Ururu. They're training Yuzu so that her aura is strong enough to enter the Soul Society and they've got to avoid leaving Karakura town so that they can help protect it from incoming Hollows and Arrancar. Hiyori's doing her best too… but she still doesn't trust either humans or shinigami. She's mostly working alone." Unohana shook her head. "And even if she did come, and I'm sure she would, Hitsugaya how do we know she can counter it without making it worse? I've checked every captain and lieutenant.

"Kyoka suigetsu leaves physical traces behind in its victims. Those who are passively kept under its effects experience an imbalance of neurotransmitters in the parts of their brains that control the senses, creating illusion through a controlled hallucination. But if someone is already under its spell, bombarded by its use every day and then has it actively used on them in battle or ambush, the imbalance of neurotransmitters reach a dangerous spike. If injury to the brain is incurred shortly after, the imbalance takes longer to correct and the damage is amplified." (1)

"It may very well be that she'll suffer from episodes like this her whole life, even with medicine and therapy. We've tried adding supplements, but she /hates/ taking them, she tries anyway but."

Unohana was very distressed by Momo's case, even if she didn't show it in front of Hitsugaya.

Momo had been put through the newly operational CAT and MRI scans to try and get an assessment of the damage done. Momo had been patient enough. But Unohana could tell the former Lieutenant was miserable with the treatment. Now that Momo was lucid again she needed to speak with the girl.

"You mean some of this is permanent?" Hitsugaya's voice was choked and bitter. "Even though I've gotten her back she's going to be sick her entire life?"

"I'm afraid so." Unohana's voice was an apology.

Hitsugaya sounded both bitter and angry. "She didn't deserve this. She didn't."

Shinji pulled his koibito close. "Sometimes fate deals people a bad hand. Think about it this way Toushiro, would you rather she be dead? Or in a coma? I'm surprised Ishida san managed to get through to her, he planned it very well." Shinji rested his face in Hitsugaya's hair.

"I guess not."

"I think she knows in her heart what's happened to her." Unohana said gently. "I'll have to speak with her about her condition. She might be able to help out in her division, but only in an administrative capacity. And there may be other skills that she can utilize. If I can help it Hitsugaya-taichou she will not end her career as a shinigami here. And she /will/ be able to fight once more. Remember, Ukitake-taichou is very ill, but he can still hold his own in a fight."

"That's not the point!" Hitsugaya snapped. "She'll be miserable! Momo always tried her hardest to keep up with everyone else, she always felt weak compared to the other lieutenants. How do you think she's going to feel when you tell her she's not going to get well?"

Unohana's eyes blazed. "Hitsugaya!" She said with unusual sharpness. "If you worry about her like you are she'll be even more miserable. I have /seen/ Momo's personnel file. It has each of our own psychological weaknesses Hitsugaya, and I know yours. Momo will be even more miserable if you get upset over her, she's just as protective of you as you are of her. She just doesn't say anything to you, because she's not the kind who immediately broadcasts her thoughts."

Hitsugaya sighed and subsided, remembering the criticism he'd been given most, his temper and over protectiveness of his sister. "Alright….. I'll talk to her when you're done….. just… go easy on her please."

* * *

"Sometimes I think everyone's forgotten all about me." Grumbled Karin as she glared across the practice yard at her target.

Nemu had been patient in teaching her. "Calm down, Kidou do not work if you are over eager or frustrated. They're more likely to backfire on you if you don't relax and let them flow. You need to think, you need to relax, and you need to push your power into a physical form. Then just let it flow."

Karin took up the stance again. "_Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, HITO no na o kansu mono yo! Shōnetsu to sōran, umihedate sakamaki minami e to ho o susume yo!_ Hado 31 Shot of Red fire!" (3)

BAM! FWOOOOOSH! It hit dead on. "Good work."

"So, if your Taichou's so mean to you, why don't you just request a transfer?"

"Its more complicated than that."

"So your own safety is complicated."

"My taichou is also my……. My creator." Nemu said that hesitantly.

"So he's your father."

"No, creator. He cloned me."

"That makes him your father." Karin said stubbornly. This was going as well as a river by the bridge scene in Fooly Cooly, where nothing makes sense and everything is too complicated.

Sometimes, life is like your Cooly by the bridge. Hisuimaru said patiently.

That's what I don't like.

"A father would not….. treat me the way he does." Nemu said quietly. "Concentrate on the exercise. I managed to get permission to tutor you. He cannot bother me over that. But I was told, by the beginning of the festival, to get you into combat with a dummy hollow."

"A dummy? Cripes, I can kick the real thing's head in." Karin growled. "Give," She pointed to a children's ball abandoned in the target yard. She tossed the ball in one hand, getting a good feel for its weight. Then the ball began to glow. "I took down one massive centipede hollow with this doozy of an attack I cooked up."

The ball began to glow. There was a whirrrr of energy as Karin made it spin in her hand. Then she leapt into the air, a sweep kick sent the ball rocketing through the target, the practice wall, through the nearby eleventh division courtyard, hit somebody's head, and went spiraling through the air to break the window of Hitsugaya's Office.

"Oh dear." Nemu blushed, staring at the damage. "I can see, how that would damage a huge hollow greatly. You might want to offer to fix Hitsugaya-taichou's window, and avoid whoever it was you hit."

"THAT WOULD BE ME!!" Ikkaku had to be hauled back over the wall by Yumichika. "Let go, the little brat thinks she can hit me in the head?"

"You wanna fight pachinko head?" Karin demanded. "Because Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou just taught me how to knock you flat without even getting near you."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??"

"You heard me!!"

Yumichika was now hauling Ikkaku back by the collar. But he broke free and charged at Karin. Karin ducked aside. "So it's a sparring match you want huh?" She grinned, a soccer tackle knocked Ikkaku off his feet and then Karin stomped on the back of his head.

"ACDK!" Ikkaku growled. "You little," he grabbed her ankle.

Karin grinned and found herself hanging upside down. She swung and ended up headbutting Ikkaku in the chest. "Hado 31! Shot of Red Fire!!" Ikkaku was flung back over the wall and landed, coughing soot.

"Next time I see her, hell, I need to tell Kurosaki how much of a pain his kid sister is." Ikkaku growled.

"She managed a Hado that good without the incantation?" Yumichika shook his head. "She's either very willful or she has her brother's temper."

Karin grinned and dusted her hands off in satisfaction. Nemu was staring at her. "What?"

"Not every Shinigami can invent a kidou technique of their own, and not many novices can manage a Hado that well without the incantation."

Karin looked at her hands. "huh……… never seemed very special to me." She paused, "I guess……."

There was that cold riatsu again. Crap, the stupid 12th captain. Sure enough…….

Nemu's eyes shot wide open in fear. But Kurotsuchi, wherever he was, remained hidden. "I believe it is psychological Nemu, a child does not know what he or she should or should not be capable of doing, it makes it that much easier for them to invent something different." Kurotsuchi had been keeping tabs on them. "I saw the spiraling ball of light and I thought it would be a good idea to make sure the little brat hadn't demolished the courtyard. That and a new kidou is always worth seeing. You took down a hollow with /that/?" There was a snicker.

"You know, only a coward or a scheming bastard stays hidden." Karin growled.

"And a silent man learns much." There were footsteps walking away. (4.)

"Uuuuuuhg, he makes me so mad!" Karin growled.

"Which is not conducive to learning Kidou." Nemu sighed. "I need to get back to work. Nanao-san is going to want to teach you some of the more academic parts of being a shinigami."

Karin's face twitched. "I'm dead and I still get homework."

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed, falling into bed next to Shinji. "Poor Momo…… she came back from hell…. Its not her fault……" He buried his face in his lover's chest and cried. "…… she'll be sick for the rest of her life."

"Koibito……" Shinji squeezed Hitsugaya tight. "Toushiro listen to me, things like this happen. At least she knows who hurt her now. Sometimes hatred can be a mighty mover. Maybe she'll be angry enough at Aizen that she'll work even harder to try and get better."

"I hope so…… Shinji?" Hitsugaya gave him that much warning before he leaned in to kiss the other fervently. He was crying, I shouldn't cry…… captains don't cry.

Toushiro…… captains can cry…… Hyourinmaru sent several waves of warmth to his charge. Toushiro…… be with Shinji. You need release, and I don't mean just rutting around like a pair of dogs. BE with him.

What do you mean?

You two, spend some time together this evening. He leaves in fourty eight hours, and after that you will need to find time away to visit or ask the old man permission to let him in. Hyorinmaru told him. Feel this…… The zanpakuto let loose a barrage on Hitsugaya's mind: Anguish, fear, pain, loneliness, anger, and a terrible, deep yearning for…… someone…. Something….. to just hold him safe and secure and keep him warm. That is in your subconscious mind right now Toushiro. You want to know why you never grow. This is it. You have shelved all your /human feelings/ aside for a blown up ideal of what you believe a captain should be and how you think they should behave. Look at Zaraki, or Kyoraku. They were /never/ the pillars of good behavior you believe a captain should be. Kyoraku almost /wasn't/ a captain back in his day. He almost flunked the academy. Its in his personel file. The next was emphasized very strongly. Let go Toushiro. You need to let go.

"Shinji…… tonight… can we do something…. romantic?" Hitsugaya had tears in his eyes. "Please……"

"Like what dear?"

"I don't know… just something."

"Hmmmm…… if you can clear out of work immediately after your meeting tonight, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Sure." Hitsugaya brightened.

"I'll be waiting for you right here okay?"

"THANKS!" Hitsugaya wiped tears from his eyes and hugged the other tightly. There, the first glimmerings of something truly sincere and beautiful tugged at his lips, shone in his eyes.

Perhaps it was his activities the past couple of days, perhaps it was just his body deciding that his mind had caught up with it enough. But something in his body tripped, one hormone mixing with another, setting off this or that reaction. Hitsugaya was sublimely unaware of it for the next three hours, as he just lay there, boneless, and half asleep in Shinji's lap.

* * *

This was the second major meeting Ichigo had attended. And it was /very/ odd seeing Uryu there in a white and blue shohaksho, wearing a lieutenant's badge and carrying Seele Schneider from a ring on his obi.

Hitsugaya looked rumpled. Ichigo figured that with Momo once more brought to his attention that rumpled was the very least and bleary eyed the very most, to be expected. Yoruichi being there was odd enough. She /really/ looked weird in a captain's jacket, though she was wearing her usual outfit beneath that.

"We are here for a much more pleasant topic than command structures and politics and Aizen." Yamamoto said calmly. "For the Esbat Festival, it has been a tradition that each Division sponsor at least one seminar or event." He explained. "Though some of you have sent in your ideas, I have yet to receive a report from tenth, fifth, twelfth, and second as to your ideas for a seminar."

"If I can get access to your archives sotaisho I could hold a history seminar. I also know quite a bit about sewing and first aid."

"The sewing Kuchiki-taichou can attest to." Yamamoto thought for a moment. "I'm hesitant to let you teach history without help. But you'd be surprised how many shinigami have no idea how to mend their own uniforms. If you can get me an outline of both of those by tomorrow evening, I can help you decide which one to use and develop your ideas further. Since you're new to the Soul Society, however, you will need to get your bondmate to help you if you wish to go with History. The Kuchiki family keeps nearly immaculate records and has since the days of the first captains."

"My staff is split on the idea of which science to offer a course on this year." Kurotsuchi replied. "Some feel that use of a computer, particularly our new radar system, would be most practical. Others have proposed theory of engineering, basic geology and vulcanology, biology, even mechanics and physics. Between myself, Nemu and Akon we should be able to put together at least two events. The problem is that we have too many ideas and not enough definitive votes."

"Have your lieutenant and your seats vote in a blind poll. Vote a second time on the top three subjects. Majority rules." Yamamoto suggested.

"I want to hold a self defense seminar." Soi Fong supplied. "I've heard reports from Kurotsuchi and Unohana taichou's that Zaraki's…… rowdier comrades are causing trouble for their officers."

"I do my best Soi-chan, I do. They just can't keep their hands to themselves." Kenpachi growled low.

"Fong, may I make a suggestion?" Shunsui had loosened his clothing prior to the meeting. Ichigo knew why, he'd felt just the beginning of a rounding in his own figure, and Kyoraku-taichou was just a day or so behind him. Whatever the reason, a black and white yukata had replaced his shohaksho, though he still wore his captain's jacket, pink haori, and wide brimmed hat. "We haven't had a living chess game in over a hundred years. I wanted to hold one last year and didn't get to after my seats got in that bar brawl and ended up in the Fourth for a month. I've nearly finished preparations for our seminar. I can lend you manpower to put one together if you're willing. Remember that living chess involves combat by the very rules, as the chess pieces playing have to battle each other to complete a capture."

"I can do that. Thank you." Soi Fong offered.

"Sounds like fun." Yoruichi commented. "I've finished my preparations, both Izuru and Shuhei can run it without me, maybe I'll join one of the teams."

Hitsugaya was near panicking, he hadn't come up with anything. ANYTHING.

Then he had an idea, and since it was his turn he opened his mouth to speak. "I think I have an idea, but its pretty gutsy. I want to hold a cultura…….." Suddenly his voice shot first down three octaves, then up two from his normal timbre.

Hitsugaya turned beat red. Every eye in the room turned to him. "…. A cultural seminar….. since former Taichou Hirako hasn't gone home yet, we could have him and Ishida say a little bit about both being a vaizard and being a quincy respectively. I'm sure one of Kurosa……" Up three octaves and stayed there for all of ten seconds.

Hitsugaya turned plum purple and slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Yes Hitsugaya taichou?" Yamamoto pretended, thankfully, not to hear that Hitsugaya's voice had just cracked higher than most men normally did when speaking.

"…… I'm sure one of Kurosaki's friends could say a few words about the human wo……" The 'oh' sound went down about ten notes. Hitsugaya's face was by now purple in embarrassment. The poor little chibi's voice had finally broke, and his rising panic and embarrassment was only making it worse. "…… human world. It would remind us…." His voice trilled high again and he forced himself to speak through it. "…… what we're fighting for in the first place."

Yamamoto paused, looking at Hitsugaya thoughtfully. "That is…… I think, a very necessary class. We have forgotten that its not just about us, its about those we swore to protect when we first took up our blades. Very well Hitsugaya, if you can get speakers, preferably two for each, then I will gladly let you hold your event."

"I will gladly help Hitsugaya-taichou with his event." Uryu spoke up. "for now, I'd suggest he get something to drink before his windpipe cracks open."

"Very funny."

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto squealed, scooping up her little Shirochan. "Your voice is changing! You're finally starting to grow!!" Not enough to avoid being breast smothered, unfortunately.

Hitsugaya was sputtering in his attempts to escape. "Matsumotoooooooo……." He growled, stomping on her foot.

"OW! That's not nice! Ooooooh, wait until I get the girls over to the bar. We'll party every one!"

"I'll skip the sake." Soi Fong blushed.

"Hmmm? How come?"

"Yoruichi and I…… um…… we're hoping to……"

"Ooooooh, good luck." Squealed Matsumoto. "Fong-taichou, you will invite me to the baby shower won't you?" Matsumoto begged.

Komamura started to laugh, a big, deep belly laugh. "That's a fine idea Hitsugaya-taichou. If you need any help let me know!" And to Soi Fong. "Good luck Fong-taichou, I hope your cubs turn our healthy."

Ichigo could only imagine Yoruichi and Soi Fong's kids. Would they have purple hair and blue eyes? Or Fong taichou's sharp expression, blue black hair and golden eyes?

Yamamoto looked about to say something, then he paused, as if trying to form appropriate wording. "I do not wish to be the 'relationship' patrol, but please keep in mind that a shinigami is fit for duty until the third trimester. If you are planning on having little ones, please remember that we are short some captains."

"Yamamoto-sotaisho. Abarai-fukutaisho has a request." Byakuya said quietly.

Renji looked flushed, and then finally he took a deep breath. "Sotaisho sir, if you will allow it, if you can find the time with the Esbat coming up, I would like to take the Captain's exam."

Every face in the room turned to Renji. "You Renji?" Matsumoto's grin was spreading wider, and wider.

"This is unexpected Abarai fukutaichou. Is there any particular reason for this sudden request?"

"I asked Kuchiki taichou if he thought that I'd be able to pass the test. He said that I'd have to be taught administrative duties first, but that I'd be able to do a good job." Renji took a deep breath. "Ishida-fukutaichou is in 5th on a temporary basis, I'm not sure where Kira-fukutaichou and Hisagi-fukutaichou stand in terms of whether or not they'll be promoted any time soon, but the fact stands that you still need captains."

"Aaaaaah, Abarai-fukutaichou." Yamamoto sighed. "You have indeed achieved Bankai, however, it is said that one must practice for ten years after achieving Bankai in order to use it effectively. If you insist on taking the Captain's test as you stand now, you will have a difficult time, you may even flunk the examination. You'd be allowed to retake the test of course, but do not get your hopes up. And beyond the physical requirements, you would also need to learn administration. I'll tell you what. This Esbat, the first division is sponsoring its usual leadership seminar, as well as several courses on administration. The material is rather dry, however, if you are serious about the Captains test, you will take them in addition to the ordinary courses you were planning on taking. You will then take the test one year from now, after the Esbat for that year. That will give you the chance to train in preparation. If you fail the test, the rules say that you must wait another two years to take it again."

Ichigo's face was twitching. Renji was /his/ bondmate, **WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO??**

Renji winced. Ishida snickered.

**I wanted to surprise you. As a captain, I'd be able to not only serve Soul Society, I'd be able to…….** Renji began to sputter, though it would seem from the string of mental cusses that Ichigo wasn't taking any excuses.

Ichigo still hadn't gotten over his koibito shocking him when Rukia started yelling half an hour later. Another half hour after that Rukia still hadn't stopped yelling.

And when Rukia had been yelling for fourty five straight minutes about how Renji should have given her and Ichigo warning and finally Ichigo covered his ears and shouted "ENOUGH RUKIA!!"

"I don't see how its any big deal. My goal is to surpass your brother Rukia. DUH." Renji flicked her forehead. "You didn't expect me to stay a Lieutenant forever. Besides, the test is a whole year from now, and I might still flunk."

"That's not the point." Rukia growled.

"Oh, I get it." Ichigo snickered. "She wants to keep up with you Renji. Besides, she probably wanted her brother to /warn/ her that you were going to."

Rukia planted the ball of her right foot on Ichigo's forehead and shoved. "You know, your head is not your stomach. Kicking you there won't hurt the baby one bit."

Ichigo sniffled. "Ruki…… Rukia……. That hurt!" He started to wail. "You're mean Rukia, how could you kick a pregnant man in the head, that hurt and besides I have to get to work tomorrow how do you think I'm going to…….." Renji scooped Ichigo up, and silenced his pregnant moodswing with a kiss.

"Silly goose." Renji smiled warmly.

* * *

"So…….. why did Unohana want to see us?" Shuhei asked.

Izuru smiled. "You'll see."

The two entered the waiting room. Izuru groaned.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Hiiiiiii Izuruuuuu!" Crooned a girl from the waiting room entrance.

"I know her, from my class at the academy. Her name is Mitsuki." Izuru groaned. "When she heard you and I were together I almost got smothered. They also have a standing order to keep her away from the Thirteenth. Kiyone almost choked her last time."

Shuhei was starting to look scared now.

"Unohana taichou said to bring you to the new wing. Soooooo here I am Izuru!" Mitsuki squealed.

Izuru squeezed his eyes shut, fighting off a headache. "Mitsuki, you are walking away at the door of the exam room. Have I made myself plain?"

"Aaaaaaaaw, why?"

"Because this is private." Izuru insisted.

"Well you don't have to snarl. This way." Mitsuki glared at Izuru as he led Shuhei in.

"Thank you Mitsuki." Unohana told the nurse. "You may go."

Mitsuki headed off for her quarters, muttering something about unfair.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Shuhei asked.

Izuru giggled. "She wanted to know if you wanted to see the baby."

"Huh? But it hasn…… oh you mean that sono whatever that you did before?"

"Yes, but the baby wasn't that big." Pointed out Unohana. "For sentimental purposes, I didn't think that counted." She said with a warm smile.

Shuhei blushed, "I….. wouldn't mind that."

"Well then." Unohana smiled warmly, digging out a hospital gown. "I'll get the ultrasound ready while you get into a gown." She handed it over to Shuhei, then left the room. (5)

It didn't take long for a blushing 9th lieutenant to slip out of his clothes and into the hospital gown, by then the machine was set up. Shuhei had had an ultrasound taken once before, but he was blushing furiously when Unohana spread the gel on his stomach and started taking readings. Izuru moved close to him, taking his hand and squeezing it comfortably.

Shuhei caught sight of his child on the monitor, and his expression became absolutely beautific, serene. "Hmmm, congratulations Shuhei, Izuru, she's beautiful." Unohana said with her usual gentle tones.

Shuhei whispered softly. "Yes, she is." He smiled, "Hello little one."

"Think we should start thinking of names koi?" Asked Izuru with a glowing smile.

"I think I have one already." Shuhei told his koibito.

"Really?" Izuru asked, his smile becoming a goofy grin.

"mmmhmmm…… how about, Mikomi?" (6)

"That's the perfect name!" Izuru's grin went from goofy, to huge.

"Then Mikomi it will be." Shuhei said with a tearful smile. "Hello, Mikomi….." He told his rounding tummy.

* * *

Evening fell over the Seireitei, soon Shuhei and Izuru were home, curled in each other's arms. Ichigo and Renji were near entwined in their common bed. Uryu and Byakuya did their sensual dance in the moonlight, that of two lovers who would soon be married. Ukitake and Shunsui nuzzled and kissed and thoroughly enjoyed each other's company as two lovers who had known each other forever and had no need to rush their relationship for each other would do.

Soi Fong, and Yoruichi both stayed up long into the night drinking, eating and laughing, and Nel joined them for food (though she had milk not sake). Kukaku showed up with gifts and a box of fireworks for the couple to send off any time the two felt like "A romantic evening outside under the stars." Matsumoto joined Nanao, who had asked the other to dinner, offering to take her koi to one of the local grilling restaurants. Orihime and Rukia curled against each other, the smells of perfume, incense, and sex permeating their quarters.

Karin went to sleep almost immediately, a look of satisfaction at a completely adventurous and well fulfilled day on her face.

Far away in the living world Yuzu looked up at the sky, she, Ururu and Jinta had gathered for another sleepover. And in the next room Urahara and Isshin laughed and joked and talked into the night, before all the talk and joking turned physical and suddenly words no longer mattered.

Los Noches had nearly every Arrancar sound asleep or standing night watch. Szayel and Zeph spoke of their day to each other before retiring to the shelter of each other's arms. Ulquiorra read to Grimmjow from the books he'd 'salvaged' from the Living world, nestled warmly in his grip. Aizen pulled Gin into his arms, quiet caresses and warm reassurances lulling the silver haired man to sleep.

And one Hitsugaya Toushiro took his time getting home from work, looking at the stars above in the sky and eager to see what his koibito had planned……..

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! 40 is finished!! It took months upon months to do it! But I got chapter 40 done!!

Early healers actually did have weak forms of psychiatric medication that could help these problems. For example, the Ancient Greek healers who believed their patients suffered from 'Madness' aka bipolar disorder, knew that drinking water from some sulfur hot springs brought relief, today we know that the springs they used contained lithium carbonate salts. This was one of the earliest treatments for the disorder and the further use of lithium wasn't discovered until the mid 1900's. Given the age of Shinigami society, the fourth division would likely have known about this particular cure and sought out one of these springs at the Seireitei's inception.

The other one that I know about is St. Johns Wort, which my doctor warned me against when I first saw her for my bipolar disorder. St. Johns Wort is an antidepressant, but when administered to a person with bipolar disorder actually induces mania. For that reason my doctor told me to be wary of herbal supplements and teas and read their ingredients list.

Sleep herbs such as chamomile or valerian can be mild sedative teas, and cause little trouble for me, at least. You drink them in sleepy time tea (made by Celestial Seasonings) but valerian, I'm told, isn't good for young children. And considering that sleep is a problem for Momo, this isn't exactly what's needed.

Lastly, Flax seed and fish oil are good for normal people, not just psychiatric patients, one contains B Vitamins and the other contains Omega 3 acids. Both are good for brain function. I know, my parents made me take them!

To sum up, There's a combination of damage done between neurotransmitters (which /can/ be medically balanced out and will eventually heal, and brain damage (which can't) that are causing Momo's illness.

In the dub version of the anime, this is shakkaho 33, red flame cannon. However, this is an error. Hado 33 is listed on wikipedia as "Blue Fire, Crash Down (蒼火墜, _sōkatsui (_ or in English) Pale Fire Crash"

There are days when I wish I remember this. But believe it or not, the strategy of holding still and doing nothing has won me more than my fair share of capture the flag games and CIT Scavenger Hunts during three summers as an assistant councilor at the local summercamp.

I must imagine the Shinigami have theirs rigged a little differently, using a computer to store the information needed to run it in digital rather than mechanical form. So far they've been adapting human technology rather than completely copying it, so programming a computer to show, measure, interpret, and regulate the functioning of an ultrasound machine would probably be the sort of adaption Kurotsuchi's and Unohana's team would make to the technology. In this case nearly every scanning machine in the 4th that's adapted from living world tech relies on a computer somewhere for regulating the scanning functions, recording data, and organizing and interpreting it for the shinigami using it. In this case, Unohana would be moving the machine out of storage, back into the room, and booting it up.

Mikomi means "Hope" in Japanese.


	41. Hitsu and Shinji's Wild Night

Heartsbond 41

Heartsbond 41

Notes: ZOMG! I never thought I was gonna finish chapter 40. But here come the notes for 41, and they're gonna be long!!

I's sad, next week Light is gonna kill L I just know it! (sniffle) C'mon Light! Make love not wowr. (sniffle)

L fans, and LightxLxLight fans, I now have more pictures of L than any other character. See, pictures of Rem make me happy, pictures of Mello make me melt, but pictures of L make me go Squeeeeeeeeeee!! And faint!

If you don't think L should have died, copy and paste this into your profile.

**Samsara spiral on into time, lovers reborn and meet again. L may be gone, but he will return, Light will be waiting for him until then! I hereby solemnly support Light and L as a couple. L should /not/ have been killed. (Nor Rem be sacrificed to kill him!) If you think L and Light make a good couple and that L shouldn't have died, copy and paste this into your bio!**

ZOMFG, Sasu/Naru fans PM me and I will give you the link for a mix track so hot and smexy that you will fall off of your chair with a 3rd degree nosebleed!! Ummmm…..

You know that track titled "Lock the door" and says something about "You can do it put your back into it, you can do it put you're a—into it"? I found a track to that (ME NO OWN!) on that has that song, with Naruto and Sasuke going at it in the background. Even Sakura screaming when she walks in on them, slamming the door shut, and running /away./

I have to say, running two long fanfics side by side is difficult for me. Especially with Search on Soucon just gearing up for another season. I got made TP Coordinator, meaning that I get to come up with events for this cycle! I'm so proud! I wanted a coordinator job that would keep me involved the /whole/ cycle instead of leaping into action at the end!

And both Gwen and Katry on Soucon, and Aoriya on Pernworld, have begun training to be dragonhealers! Congratulate all three!

In fanfic I'm writing parallel to this one, a Deathnote/Bleach crossover named Return, I want to make abundantly clear. Every one of the Deathnote characters are either Arrancar, Shinigami, Vaizard or reincarnated human. And those who are reincarnated humans have next to no riatsu or aura. I might drop the detectives names in a hat and pick one at random that can see spirits, but then again I might not.

Coming up with zanpakuto for the Wammy Kids was haaaaaaaard! So far I have Near's and half of L's zanpakuto abilities drafted. (Near has an absolutely /awesome/ bankai!) And L has a /biiiiig/ shikai!

For Return, I want to warn also that I'm trying to keep author's notes to a minimum.

Right, **Heartsbond.**

It took forever for me to figure out how to have Hitsugaya's "Romantic Evening with Shinji" play out. I wanted to have Hitsugaya's voice change before the 'Romantic Evening' for several reasons.

A person who hasn't gone through or isn't going through puberty is infertile. Therefore in the story what's happened is that either Hitsugaya couldn't get pregnant up until now, or he did and his body is rushing to adapt. Either way, Hitsugaya can be considered to conceive the first night he and Shinji were together, with his body slowly releasing the necessary hormones to make him grow and develop from that point onwards culminating in his voice change. If I didn't have him hit the change soon I'd have trouble canonically, even by the standards of the "supernatural sciences" that I laid down to give rhyme and reason to fics like Heartsbond!

Second, I have a /really/ big problem with shouta fanfics. Horny teenagers doing what they are bound to do if left to their own devices is one thing, but under the physical age of 14 I have a /serious/ problem with any form of lemon.

Next it took research into the 'Kama sutra,' and likely this same research will go into lemon scenes in "Return" as well. The information I used came out of "The Lover's Guide to the Kama Sutra" a mini book I found at Barnes and Noble, blue in cover, with a ribbon and charm as a bookmark. Its far from complete, the copy I have my eyes on is at Spencer's Gifts for about 10 bucks.

Lastly, I want to thank Anne McCaffrey's Dragondrums for inspiring Hitsugya's voice change. In "Dragondrums" plucky, reliable, mischievious, loyal little Piemur, a boy soprano who entered the Harper Craft as a vocal prodigy at an early age, hits the voice change. In the middle of choir class no less! That one change of voice sets the stage for what will come after, and the biggest adventure of Piemur's young life!

All of this spam said, the majority of this chapter is brainless smut between Hitsugaya and Shinji. Thank you Kama Sutra for the sex positions and bath idea. Thank you Salem's New Age Community for teaching me the benefits of Yohimbe.

Alright, on with the story!

* * *

Hitsugaya could smell the sweetness of the jasmine candles and amber and yohimbe incense from just outside his door.

He opened it, and the fragrance and golden light of the candles that Shinji had set out around his room. Hitsugaya could hear water in the bath in his bathroom, and sweet smelling bath oils mingled with the smell of watermelon body wash. White and pink roses had been set out in vases around the room, sprays of jasmine filling out the arrangements and lending fresh scent to the air.

Two sticks of incense, one amber resin, one yohimbe (1) were the only incense's used, and Hitsugaya's delicate nose soon realized that only about half the candles were scented. Enough to be pleasant, but not overpowering.

Shinji had set out a bowl of watermelon balls, with ice beneath to keep them cool, for snacking afterwards. And Shinji himself was splayed out on the bed, buck nekid, a huge grin on his face as he waited for Hitsugaya to lock the door.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he locked the door. "You did all of this, for me?"

"mmmmhmmm. There's a hot bath run for us in the other room." Shinji near purred. "I thought perhaps we take the night slow, it'll last longer." He offered.

"I do think a bath would be a wonderful way to start." Hitsugaya purred in response. His haori made its way to the hook it normally rested on, Hyorinmaru was placed in a stand with two places. One of them was empty, and Hitsugaya reminded himself to let Shinji know he could use the empty space later.

His kimono and hakama were soon unlaced, and tatami and tabi dropped to the side with his clothing. His smile was radiant as Shinji swept him up into his arms. For a moment the two were almost dancing. Then they were in the bathroom, and Shinji removed a pair of boxes from the sink, a vial of antibonding potion tied with a ribbon next to each. "Here…." He told Hitsugaya, opening one of them.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, the Charm custom made for him had to be expensive! A huge drop shaped, creamy white pearl had two ocean swell shaped beads cut from milky opal. "Its beautiful." He said with a blush. He leaned against his koi as it was fastened lovingly around his waist. They downed the two vials of potion. Then Shinji fastened his own charm around himself and suddenly Hitsugaya was swept up in an Earth shattering kiss.

When he was released, breathless and panting, Hitsugaya stepped into the bath. Shinji's arms were around him, and the two traded gentle kisses and caresses before any kind of washing got done. Hitsugaya climbed into the other's lap while he and Shinji washed each other.

When Hitsugaya's changing voice became apparent, Shinji teased gently and then murmured reassurance in his ear, that it wasn't something he should worry about, that it meant that Hitsugaya would only grow stronger and more beautiful. The snowy haired taichou was contented with the attention, resting his head against Shinji's chest.

Bathing soon turned into caressing, then into kissing and suddenly Hitsugaya's breath hitched and he was well and truly aroused and then all he wanted was Shinji's hands, and mouth, and body on him, anywhere or any place he could get them.

Still, a small 'eek' and a deep blush escaped Hitsugaya as he found himself lifted from the bath and set on the ledge at the far end of the tub. "Ready love?"

Hitsugaya's blush deepened as he realized what Shinji was about. "Yes." He said shyly.

Hitsugaya nearly screamed in pleasure when Shinji took him in. The vaizard bandit was absolutely torturous with his tongue. The vaizard licked and sucked and Hitsugaya grabbed him by the hair. It was incredible, electric. "Sh…. Shinji-koi….." Hitsugaya panted, "I…. mmmm." It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to come, the orgasm had him writhing in pleasure.

Shinji carefully pulled away, kissing Hitsugaya more slowly while the tiny captain came down from his high. Eyes locked, tumbleweed on blue green. Hitsugaya was suddenly aware that the other was almost painfully hard. "Shinji-kun….." Just the other's musk was enough to set Hitsugaya off again.

Drying each other off lead to making out. Making out lead to Hitsugaya yanking his lover onto the bed with him. The smoke from the yohimbe and amber had Hitsugaya's senses on fire. His cheeks were flushed and when they locked eyes again Shinji's tan orbs were darkened with lust.

The lubricant smelled like watermelons, and Hitsugaya's arousal only deepened. A loud groan escaped his lips, the tenth captain closed his eyes, relaxing his body for the other. Shinji's fingers invaded his inside, and Hitsugaya hissed, wiggling just a bit.

There was a pause. "Its alright….." Hitsugaya murmured quietly. "Do it…. I'm ready."

Shinji's fingers wormed their way deeper, scissoring, stretching. He added a third, and then he found it, the one, tiny spot that set Hitsugaya howling his name. At this point Hitsugaya didn't care who heard them.

Shinji withdrew his hand, using the remainder of the lube on it on himself, then carefully raised Hitsugaya's legs to his shoulders. The white haired captain had the most beatific expression on his face.

And then they were one. Hitsugaya shoved back on Shinji when the other took too long to enter him. Shinji chuckled softly.

"Hurry /up/."

"So impatient." The other leaned down and kissed Hitsugaya tenderly on the lips.

Hitsugaya shuddered, and now his lover was fully seated inside of him.

"I'm going to guide your motions okay?" Shinji asked him, "Just as I show you. Squeeze your thighs together like this….."

Hitsugaya blushed. Then he realized just how much friction this position caused as Shinji slowly began to thrust.

The world became a haze of pleasure and heavy breathing and the smells of flowers and incense and sex. And then suddenly Shinji found his prostate and Hitsugaya was howling his lover's name into the night.

As Shinji sped up, Hitsugaya felt as if his body was burning with sensation. The yohimbe taking affect, and his howls of pleasure got louder with every thrust that burned his abdomen and sent sparks behind his eyes.

It seemed like eternity, and then the whole world began to flow. Hitsugaya screamed his lover's name into the night as he came.

His body was reacting strongly to the African aphrodisiac still smoldering in the censer and at this point Hitsugaya wouldn't have wanted to stop anyway. Shinji let out a low growl, leaning in close to the smaller man and whispering. "Ready for more koibito."

Hitsugaya yanked Shinji down to kiss him in response. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He hissed.

Shinji smirked, twining his long slender legs with his koi, wrapping his arms around Hitsugaya and flattening himself against his lover. The world became a flurry of thrusts and kisses and caresses, hands fluttering across each other's bodies. Hitsugaya grabbed at any part of Shinji he could reach, and at the same time a hand was squeezing a buttock, a clever mouth leaving hickies up the small captain's jawline and nibbling at his ear. Hitsugaya let out a screech, coming again with a violent shudder. Urging Shinji to keep going. Time seemed to stop for the two, completely absorbed in each other.

At this point, the charm could have cracked, twisted off, been yanked off, or just plain not been there and Hitsugaya wouldn't have cared.

It took at least another two hours of on off sex for the yohimbe to wear out of his system, and suddenly Hitsugaya found himself embraced in Shinji's arms, slick with sweat and cum, reeking of sex, panting like he'd just run a marathon and…… his stomach growled.

Hitsugaya got the most mortified look on his face. The best sex he'd had, and ever would have, in his life, and at the tail end of it he got /hungry./

Shinji laughed, and the two of them spent the remainder of the night cuddled together. But not before Shinji fed Hitsugaya watermelon balls.

With his mouth.

Oh yes, best sex Hitsugaya would likely have for centuries after.

* * *

1. In wiccan books that I've read, amber resin is supposed to increase sexual energy when burnt, and the smoke from yohimbe is enough of an aphrodisiac that in Salem Massachusetts you need to be 21 and have picture ID to purchase!


	42. Meanwhile, back at the Shoten

Notes: Dayum! I think I outdid myself! First a hot steamy lemon here, then I have Light and L in Return (plug plug) screaming their lungs out they were rutting so much. Dagnabit! I'm hot!

I'm plugging, seriously plugging a site for my friend F'ai on Pernworld. /He/ designed all of these beauties! 199738(dot)spreadshirt(dot)com/us/US/Shop/

Can I scream now?

I was right, Shinji /is/ a Former Captain, but not for the 10th. For the 5th!! (topples over!)

**Former Captains and Lieutenants turned Vaizard are……**

3rd Division -- Rose – WHAT THE HELL??

5th Division – Shinji Hirako – I was /partially/ right!

7th Division – Love – Double what the hell??

8th Division – Lieutenant – Lisa – Okay, /that/ much I can wrap my brain around.

12th Division – Lieutenant – Hiyori Sarugaki?? – WTF?? She was Urahara's Liutenant?? . Somehow I can seriously see that.

HOLY CRAP!! (out comes a string of invective that would make a sailor blush)

Okay, then as things stand, that's the origin divisions for the Vaizard from this point on. I had Shinji as former 10th captain, I'm correcting it just a bit so that he's 5th.

HOLY HELL!! I love "The Universe" My mind is blown every Tuesday and I'm loving it! Dude, I know I'm late, but they landed a probe on Saturn's moon Titan in 2006! The Cassini project found organic compounds, not life, but organic compounds, and enough Methane to power the entire earth for centuries! And dude, right now I'm watching "Wildest Weather" space tornadoes, 6,000 mile an hour winds. I'm sitting there with a /huuuuge/ grin on my face! Seriously! Venus has two tornadoes on its southern pole. TWO.

I /still/ haven't seen diamond dust rebellion. (cries) PLEASEEEE!! I can't stand there!! I have to know. I HAVE to know!! They don't /really/ execute Hitsugaya do they?? (wails) MY WHITEY!!

If you have a link to fansubbed Diamond Dust, PLEASE!! It came out on my last Birthday in Japan. That's a helluva long time to wait for a Birthday present.

I got a teaser though! "Rock of Light" by Sambomaster is /fuuuuun!/ They did a song for Naruto. And now they've done one for Diamond Dust! I's so happy! You /need/ to hear it!

heroicage(dot)imeem(dot)com/music/4ZFwxfUz/sambomasterbleachmovie2hikarinorock/

Even the melody sounds like Shiro-chan! I have the single and its so beautiful! has it available for download, along with the first bleach movie, /every/ beatmix and the entire series in subtitle. It also has a map of Karakura that I use to plan battles in the Human World.

I'm starting a chapterly thing. For both Heartsbond and my Deathnote/Bleach cross: Return. Two things. Anime music video of the chapter. I'll give you a link to the music video of a different anime theme or credits song. I'm using at first. Sometimes they password protect their images/videos/songs ecetera. So if the link doesn't work, tell me in your review.

The first one is for **Aozora no Namida from Blood+.** I picked it first because it has direct images from Blood+ in it, including an /awesome/ CGI Chiropteran. And the ending is absolutely awesome.

organicangel(dot)imeem(dot)com/video/Q5dUDGTL/hitomitakahashiaozoranonamidaanimationvideo/

The second thing is the Hanakotoba chapter flower! It turns out Wikipedia has an A to Z chart of common hanakotoba flowers and their meanings. Also, if I find the flower in a division's insignia, I will name the Division its for.

**The first Hanakotoba flower is:**

Amaryllis

Romaji – Amaririsu

Hanakotoba Meaning - Shy

Back to the topic of music. I have a themesong for Heartsbond now. "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20. The video can be seen here.

www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?vhlqfpPfEO0

I love this, its every major event in history from the Lunar Landing onwards, right up until the present day with the race between Obama and Hilary for Democratic candidate. (sniffles)

Actually, I think that's the one reason why if I could pick any anime creature to be, I'd want to be a Bleach shinigami. Sure they're dead, but if you think of the older ones, like Yamamoto or Ukitake or Shunsui. The three of them have to have seen at least half the history of human civilization between them!

I love studying history as much as I do science. So being able to see that much of human history, to be able to take a disguise out and experience it and live through it. That would just be incredible.

I'm working on a zanpakuto for Yuzu, I wanted to take a peek in the living world for a little while. Somehow I don't think Yuzu is going to let her brother and twin have all the fun. She seems like the type who wouldn't like being helpless while everyone else fights. Trust me, when I finally finish with her zanpakuto spirit, she will be gorgeous!!

Everybody seems to underestimate Yuzu, but I think Kon's assessment of her personality is at least partially right. She's not as meek as people might think. And something tells me she's not going to rest until she knows Ichigo is safe and that Karin's doing okay without her.

Alright, Heartsbond fans, lets see how far we've come!

* * *

Ichigo- 4 weeks 5 days

Shuhei- 7 weeks

Shunsui-4 weeks 4 days

Gin-2 weeks 2 days

Urahara- 3 Weeks 2 days

Byakuya-2 weeks 2 days

Hitsugaya - Conception date not determined yet. Hell, he doesn't even know that he's preggy yet!

* * *

Arrancar

Szayel-Day 12

Ulquiorra-Day 6

* * *

"What is it?" Karin hopped up and down to try and see around the crowd near the announcements board in the 8th Division. "What is it?" Hop. "Lemme see!" Hop. "Lemme see!" Hop. "LET ME SEE OR I'M STOMPING ON SOME TOES GODDAMNIT!!"

Suddenly she was scooped up onto a broad shoulder. "T…… taichou!" It was amazing how quickly Karin was adapting to the Seireitei.

Shunsui chuckled. "It wouldn't do to have Kurosaki angry at me because his sister isn't treated well. Two pregnant folks don't make for a very good end to a fight." Shunsui pointed to the sign up sheets. "Those are for the seminars coming up at the Esbat Festival. As long as you're on time, you can join as many of them as you want."

"Really? So anything I wanted to learn that was there? No matter how hard it is?"

"What did you want to learn?"

"Kidou, and some /really/ good ones! Nemu-chan said that Momo was absolutely wicked with them!"

"Momo had the greatest kidou master in the Seireitei as her taichou. Its no surprise. Tell me, Karin, would you /really/ like to meet Momo?"

"huh? Why?" Karin asked.

"Karin, Momo was disabled, to the point where she will never be able to fight in battle again."

"Huh, but Ukitake taichou is sick, or he was, he was able to lead an entire division!" Karin protested.

"Jyou-koi and I are over eight hundred years old Karin." Shunsui reminded her. "Momo is less than a quarter that. And Hitsugaya has the least senority of all the captains currently leading in Seireitei." Shunsui told her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Karin asked.

"Well, its up to you, but maybe when she's feeling better Momo could teach Kidou to you? Not that you won't be able to learn it at the Esbat. But there are some that Momo's really the only one who could manage them now that Aizen's gone."

"She's that good?"

"Yep." Shunsui said with a warm smile. "But Karin, I think you could help Momo too."

"Me? But she's over a century older than me!" Most of the time Karin didn't remember it, but then suddenly something happened that made her aware that to the other shinigami, she was just a baby.

"Karin, Aizen let Gin kill you, yeah? Aizen almost killed Momo. And ever since then she's been broken. Maybe if you're broken together, the two of you can fix each other."

Karin drooped. "Yuzu, how is she?" Karin asked.

"Well, your funeral is tomorrow, if you want to sneak in, I can have Nanao go with you to make sure you're okay, you can speak to her again."

Karin would be stunned at what Yuzu was up to, even at that moment.

* * *

a week ago

"Please Urahara-dono! Please! Teach me how to be a shinigami like Ichigo!!" Yuzu was down on her knees. "I want to be able to visit Karin in the Seireitei!! Please!!"

"I see." Urahara regarded Yuzu slowly. "Have you spoken with your father about this? And please, Yuzu you /never/ need to use –dono. You can even call me by my first name." Urahara smiled warmly, a hand pausing just shy of his stomach.

"Oh, right, baby. I forgot." Yuzu blushed. "May…… may I?"

"Well, its not too big yet, but I suppose." Urahara let Yuzu press a hand to his stomach. Really, there wouldn't be much to feel for a couple of weeks yet. "I'll speak with your father. Yuzu, for a shinigami a ten year old is a baby."

"I…… I know that……" Flushed Yuzu. "I don't care about what they think of my age! I want to be of some help! I can't even see Hollows without the amulet Otoosan made!" Karin's smiling face flashed through her mind. And then the mess Gin had made of Karin's body when she and her father had been called to the police station after they found her body. And then….. and then….

Yuzu /needed/ to know that her sister was safe, even in the afterlife. Isshin had told her where hollows come from, and Yuzu /needed/ to know that nothing had happened to her sister on the way to the Seireitei. She /needed/ to see it with her own two eyes. **I'm so weak, there was nothing I could do, then, and there's nothing I could do when they killed her. I have to be able to help out! **

* * *

a week later

Yuzu let out an outraged scream, completely unlike her, as she charged Jinta. The zanpakuto was hard for her to hold, it was the rudimentary training weapon for a shinigami. Nothing fancy. And it jarred and skinned her hands and made her wrists sore.

Yuzu wasn't going to let up. Something inside of her was /screaming/. She was ten, she couldn't put words to the sickening feeling, the horrible helpless feeling that had been building in her gut since Karin died.

"NICE ONE YUZU!!" Jinta's face was ecstatic, using his massive metal bat like a club to help Yuzu work on her strikes. "Don't worry! You're doing fine!!"

"I'm still not used to being out of my body." Yuzu brought the blade down in swift swings, and if Jinta told her how well she was really doing, Yuzu wouldn't believe him.

"Don't worry! I doubt your brother could have done this well at ten!" Jinta grinned. "You should have seen him when he trained with the boss! He was screaming at the top of his lungs!!"

Yuzu, somehow, could picture that. Here she was, after all, wearing the training uniform of a shinigami.

Her talk with the shinigami's Commander General had been even more incredible.

* * *

Six days ago

Yuzu bowed before the image of the old man on the video phone. "So you are Kurosaki's /other/ sister."

"Yes sir."

"Urahara-san says that you want to be a shinigami."

"Yes sir!!" Yuzu was shaking, but the man's voice was level, and something about his expression was kind.

"May I ask why?" His voice was softer.

"Sir……. Everyone else is stronger than I am. Jinta and Ururu and Karin could all see Hollows and shinigami. All this time I had no clue what my brother was doing with his time. I had no idea what had happened to Karin until Otoosan told me. I'm not as strong as my brother or my twin, I know that. I don't want to be helpless anymore! I don't want 'toosan to worry about me! I don't want Ichi to worry about me! I don't want Karin to worry about me! I want to help everyone!!"

The smile in the old man's eyes was kind. "Young Kurosaki, your father's career as a shinigami was taken from him when Urahara made a mistake, it was no fault of his. His service record until he lost his powers was impeccable. Your brother is headstrong, but he is probably the only shinigami alive who may one day bring your sister's killers to their knees. Your twin is alive and well, and learning every lesson set her by Ise-fukutaicho, Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho, and Kyoraku-taichou at triple the speed a normal shinigami would."

"It is very likely that you will be unable to fight on your own until you are a grown women. It took two centuries for Kyoraku and Ukitake to become the first captains to graduate from the Academy. All of our fukutaicho have at least a hundred years of experience under their belt."

Yuzu gulped.

"To a shinigami, ten years, your age, is the blink of an eye. Realize that once you begin down this road, there /is/ no going back. When the power is activated, it will /stay/ with you until you die as a mortal and then die as a shinigami. And it is not the kind of power that will develop overnight, though so far the Kurosaki family has a solid reputation to their name."

Yuzu nodded. "I understand. Please, Yamamoto-sama, please, let me fight." She said, head bowed.

Yamamoto got just the faintest hint of a smile. "Isshin, do you give your permission for her training to begin?"

Isshin had scooped Yuzu into his arms. "Sir….. I…. I never wanted my children to know this life. Ichigo has the weight of three worlds resting on his shoulders, one daughter is dead, and already you've taken her away from me. Until she reaches her majority as a human, she is /not/ to see active duty! And Kisuke is to be her sensei. I will have no one else but myself and him training her."

"You Isshin?" Yamamoto asked, brows lifting in surprise.

"Sir, Urahara-san and I have been working very hard for me to regain my shinigami powers, and for us to regain the love we lost and begin the healing we need. Urahara is with child, and he or she too will have to worry about the burdens of the Seireitei."

"I see. Isshin, take your time. You have earned my respect from the moment you went against the odds and took captaincy. You have raised an upright boy, with an impeccable sense of honor. You have raised a girl with the ferocity of a tiger and she will grow into a woman with a will of iron. Take your time training Yuzu. She will be deputized when she reaches her majority if she has reached a satisfactory level of strength."

"THANK YOU!!" Yuzu's expression was one of profound relief.

"Your shinigami uniform, your gear, and your training zanpakuto will arrive in the morning. Kurosaki Yuzu, good luck!"

* * *

present

Yuzu's feet felt light. Suddenly…… step FWOOOOOOOOSH! "Wooooooah!" Yuzu cried as she overshot the mark and nearly fell over. "What happened??"

Isshin clapped. "Shunpo." Urahara answered. "Flashsteps, it's a high speed technique, its good you discovered it on your own, its one of the four major skills a shinigami must master. Repeat them after me, 'Swordplay, Kidou, Shunpo, and hand to hand combat.'"

Yuzu recovered quickly, and continued banging away at Jinta's bat. "Swordplay, Kidou, Shunpo hand to hand combat!!"

"Good. Kidou means Demon Arts, but there is nothing demonic about them. Kidou are a specific type of magic spell that only a shinigami can learn. I'm going to quiz you later, so remember what I'm telling you. There are two main kinds of kidou, but they are not the only kinds there are. Bakudo are binding spells, they are used to restrain an opponent. When you have gained a decent grasp of sword play, I'll teach you a few basic Bakudo so that if you're attacked by a hollow you can restrain it long enough to escape." Urahara told her. "Hado are attack spells. I'll be teaching you a few elementary attacks from there as well. Repeat for me."

"Bakudo, restraining spells, Hado, attack spells!"

"Good, remember that there are many other kinds of Kidou, for communication, for barriers, for healing."

"Many other kinds, communication, barriers, healing." Yuzu had done this with every sparring session. While Jinta helped her with her strikes and building up physical strength, Urahara fired information at her and expected her to be able to recite it later.

"Good, take a break." Urahara told Yuzu.

"We'll play tag later." Isshin grinned goofily. "We'll get Yoruichi to play with us right Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi was prowling the scene in cat shape. "If I must, sounds like fun."

Yuzu made a beeline for the water cooler. She gulped down three glasses before tossing the fourth over her head to cool her down.

Yuzu felt a shadow behind her. She whirled.

There was nothing there.

She heard a growl, very faint.

Yuzu turned again. And the faint outline of…… something, faded away in front of her. "Wait!" She tried to run a few steps after it.

"Yuzu? What's up? You get too tired?" Jinta asked.

"n….. no I'm fine!"

Yoruichi was perched on a rock nearby, watching her. **Did her zanpakuto appear to her already? She doesn't grow as fast as Ichigo or learn as fast as Karin. What could have just happened? If she saw /anything/ of her zanpakuto, it would have been very faint. **

"What was it? You looked really pale."

"I….. I dunno, for a moment I thought I felt something nearby, it kinda reminded me of Cammy!"

"you mean that ghost cat that we helped cross over?" Jinta asked, gulping at a glass of water from the cooler.

"Yeah!"

**I'm surprised you could even hear me Yuzu…… **a woman's voice purred into her mind.

**Who….. who are you?** Yuzu froze in place. She felt a shadow fall over her, and whirled again. There was the faint sensation of something large and fuzzy pushing against the back of her legs.

**Everything will be alright Yuzu.**

This time Yoruichi was certain. She wasn't seeing it, she was hearing it and feeling it. "Isshin! Isshin look, don't say anything, but look." She hissed quietly.

**Have courage…… you know me. I have always been with you.** The woman's voice repeated. Something purred, pushing at her arm now.

Yuzu was looking back and forth, thoroughly confused. It was like the hollows all over again. She could hear, but she couldn't /see/ whatever it was that was talking.

Isshin gaped. "Is she…… what I think she is?" His eyes widened. Even if he hadn't wanted his children to become shinigami, he had missed so many firsts with Ichigo and Karin. He had missed his /son/ setting the record for the fastest time ever reached bankai. Missed him actually deflecting the Sokyouku, the most powerful blade in the Seireitei, had missed him /shattering/ the scaffold for the Sokyoku and beating down not only Byakuya, he missed him defeating Kariya, he had missed him fighting an Arrancar, he'd missed his /son/ doing so many acts of blind faith and courage that it brought tears to his eyes.

He hadn't known that his daughter was in danger until it was too late. He had been unable to comfort her in death. And now he was missing his Karin progressing at an incredible pace through her studies, well on her way to joining the academy at the age of ten. When the entrance exams came around that autumn, Karin would be more than ready to enter the academy. However, Yamamoto had made it clear that she would not be allowed to join the Academy until she reached legal majority by human standards. Until then, she was in the care of the 8th Division. Isshin's old sensei, Shunsui, would take good care of his daughter.

That he had witnessed so much of Yuzu's progress was a comfort to his pride as a father. It could never make up for what he'd missed with Ichigo and his failure to protect Karin. But it was a comfort that he was able to guide his remaining daughter through something so important in her life.

**Who are you? What do you mean you've been with me? **Yuzu wanted so much to find the source of the voice. It was deep and powerful and loving and graceful. It was everything that comforted her.

**I'll find you again. **It promised. Then the thing, furry and soft and fluffy leaning against her legs fell away.

Jinta has finished with the cooler, headed for the boys hot springs to relax.

"Yuzu, you look tense." Yoruichi told Yuzu. "Come on, lets go to the /girls/ side."

"sure!"

Yoruichi winked at Isshin as she steered Yuzu towards the hotsprings. It didn't take long for Yuzu to climb into the invigorating warm water. "This water is wonderful!" Yuzu squealed as she ducked under and up again. "I could get completely worn out and dirty and jump in and I feel like new!!"

"Kisuke and I made them that way." In the next area over, Jinta gave a sputter of dismay as Urahara and Isshin splashed excitedly into the water.

"If you two start going mushy on me while you're in here I'm going to scream." Jinta warned them both.

Yuzu giggled. "I think dad scares him." Yuzu had a broad grin. Then she turned quiet. "Y…… Yoruichi-san."

"Just Yoruichi is fine." Yoruichi said encouragingly.

"Yoruichi, when I was at the watercooler, did you see anything?"

"See?" Yoruichi asked. "What sort?" During Yuzu's confused searching for a physical form rather than a spiritual one, Yoruichi couldn't sense directly, but she could identify the behavior that indicated she might be interacting with a zanpakuto.

"Um…… I don't know, something catlike, it was standing next to me. But I couldn't see it. I could hear it and feel it it was warm, and furry and I heard it purring. But……." Yuzu began.

"Its okay Yuzu." Yoruichi told the younger Kurosaki. "You know how Native Americans believe in guardian spirits?"

"Uhuh."

"A shinigami's zanpakuto has a guardian spirit too. But it takes them awhile to appear. A shinigami's zanpakuto is the manifestation of their subconscious mind. Don't worry."

"Oh, really?" Yuzu brightened. "So there's nothing wrong with me?"

"No. There isn't. Tell me, was the voice female or male?"

"Female, why?"

"Female zanpakuto are very rare." Yoruichi said with a wink. "You know, I saw what Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit looks like."

"Really? What did it look like?"

"His zanpakuto's name was Zangetsu. He looks like a grizzled man dressed in black, with wavy black hair and sunglasses. His coat looks almost like it was torn from the night sky."

Yuzu smiled. "That sounds like something from Ichigo's mind alright." Yuzu said with a radiant smile.

"You know, its very unusual for a ten year old to even sense their spirit. It really speaks to your sensitivity Yuzu." Yoruichi said kindly.

"Karin was the spiritual barometer not me." Yuzu said quietly. "I hear Ichigo even left somebody to watch over me when he was gone. I didn't even notice him, or her. I'm pathetic." Yuzu seemed to droop. She hadn't yet figured out that BostoffKonBrother's little watcher.

"You know, Yuzu, I think your brother would be proud of you." Yoruichi sighed, leaning against the side wall of the spring.

Yuzu edged closer. "Yoruichi, you were a shinigami right? What's your zanpakuto look like."

Yoruichi giggled. "It's a secret." Yoruichi decided right then, Yuzu needed encouragement.

The bath was finished in silence, but Yoruichi dressed before Yuzu and headed upstairs. "Ukitake-taichoouuu!" Yoruichi yawned as she dialed his number on the video phone.

"Yoruichi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Ukitake asked politely.

"First of all, congratulations both on getting better and having a little one on the way." Yoruichi said with a grin.

"Thanks." Ukitake blushed slightly. "Something tells me that that's not the only reason you called."

"No, its not." Yoruichi took a deep breath. "Did Yamamoto tell you that Kurosaki's /other/ little sister was starting training?"

"Hmmm? I think he said something about that. He said that the other Kurosaki twin wanted training, at age ten. He wasn't sure how well she'd do but he was willing to let her try."

"Well, that's the thing." Yoruichi sighed. "She's doing /very/ well, but she doesn't seem to realize that. I was hoping Ichigo might be able to offer some encouragement?"

"When he stops screaming at you for 'potentially putting his /other/ sister in danger.'" Ukitake sighed. "Alright, he'll be free in a couple of hours, I promise. Call back then okay?"

Yoruichi nodded. "Thank you Ukitake-san."

* * *

Ichigo turned away from signing up for classes at the Esbat. He and Renji were going to be taking a parenting class. Ichigo had the feeling it was going to be humiliating, but he /needed/ more information. Kidou was expected of every shinigami, so Kidou 101, normally a training class, now had Ichigo's name on its sign up list. History of the Soul Society was another biggie. Then there was "living chess" something told Ichigo that was going to be wild. And Uryu was offering, of all things, sewing classes. And Hitsugaya had a special lecture arranged, one that allowed Shinji to stick around, and meant that Hiyori would be showing up soon as well.

Ichigo had felt slight stirrings from the baby, but no real kicks. A hand strayed to his middle, concentrating very hard. Well, the child wouldn't have legs to kick with yet, or would it? He needed to read the book he'd gotten again. Even though he hadn't felt sick in awhile, he still got headaches. Though chamomile tea usually took care of them.

The fact that Ichigo couldn't eat certain foods, um….. well the only one that Ichigo had known for sure was alcohol. But basil and mint were two that he hadn't known about, despite being the son of a doctor. That was a pity, lemon and mint were the only flavors of tea he really liked. He could /stomach/ the sencha served at Tea Ceremonies, but not very much of it at a time.

Ichigo was about to get another headache. "Hey, Ichigo!" It was Sentaro. "The captain wants to see you. Sounds like you have a call from home."

"What? What about?"

"Something about your sister, your /living/ sister." Sentaro grinned. "Man I wish I had siblings."

"My dad always said that a big brother is there to protect his younger siblings." Ichigo supplied, hurrying to the captain's office.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi had been waiting.

"Hey, Yoruichi, is Yuzu alright?"

"She's got a surprise for you. We've been doing our best to keep her busy here."

"Y…. Yoruichi-san are you sure Ichi won't get upset?" Yuzu's voice off screen sounded shy.

"He will, but it was /your/ choice to make, not his." Yoruichi sort of, sheparded Yuzu into view.

Yuzu blushed. "ICHI!!" She said with a huge grin.

It took Ichigo a few moments to realize that Yuzu was wearing the training uniform of the shinigami academy. She was carrying a training zanpakuto. "Y……. Y……. Yuzu?? WHAT THE HELL?? ARE YOU CRAZY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO KARIN??" Ichigo looked horrified.

Yuzu started to cry, "I knew this wasn't a good idea." She sniffled, running out of the room.

"Way to /go/ Ichigo!" Yoruichi sounded livid. "You know, Yuzu got down on her knees in front of the Sotaisho himself begging him to let her train. I /called/ you so that you could give her some encouragement. She's shy enough as it is."

"After what happened to Karin? Is she crazy??" Ichigo demanded.

"No. She wanted to be able to come visit you and Karin in Soul Society. She wants to /be/ there when you give birth, she wants to make sure, in person, that Karin is doing okay. Unless her spiritual energy gets high enough, she won't be able to make it back /out/ of soul society when she gets there. And you know what else? I think she was feeling kind of helpless. Think about it Ichigo. Her brother is this big powerful, forceful figure that she looks up to more than anyone. Not only that, he's a huuuuge hero among the shinigami. That's a lot to live up to. She wasn't able to help her sister, and Karin ended up dead. If you were small, and somebody you loved was suffering alone, and then you just /lost/ them. You know how that feels remember?"

Ichigo bowed his head. "I'm….. I'm sorry Yoruichi. I just don't want to lose her the way I did Karin." He said quietly.

"I know. Ichigo, this is Yuzu's way of handling her grief. But what I really needed from you was encouragement. She learned Shunpo today, she was so happy to play tag with me and your father. You know for young shinigami, children shinigami, shunpo tag is one of the most popular games? The children who learn it are proud of being able to show their parents that they can keep up with the big guys. And earlier Yuzu actually /heard/ her Zanpakuto spirit. /Heard/ her, she said she heard a female spirit. She could even feel it rubbing against her legs. But she's discouraged, she doesn't realize just how well she's really doing." Yoruichi said in a voice that was /trying/ to placate Ichigo, but was really annoyed with him just the same.

"Sorry…. Can I… can I apologize?" Ichigo asked reluctantly.

"Sure….. besides, your father wants to talk to you as well." Yoruichi said with a nod.

"Dad." Isshin had entered the room with the video phone.

"Ichigoooooooooo!" Isshin said cheerfully.

"Hey dad, when I'm done with you, I have an apology to make to Yuzu. Think you and Yoruichi can get her to come so I can apologize?"

"Sure thing son." Isshin took a deep breath. "Though….. you're pretty likely to start yelling at me before I'm done with you."

"Oh?"

"Uuuuh, well, before I was with your mother, Ichigo, I was heart bonded to Urahara."

"HOLY! Dad you never told me that!"

"Yeah, well, when you were younger, Urahara, Ishida's dad Ryuken, and I were best friends. But as you grew older, we kinda grew apart from each other. For awhile, Urahara couldn't risk heartbonding to anybody because of an injury that made it dangerous. The…… uh, well the night you guys found me, you weren't there. Your friend Orihime healed Urahara so that he could bond again. So….. Urahara and I decided to get back together."

"Cool! I'm glad you found somebody dad. You deserve it. You were so sad about mom, I did kinda worry about you sometimes."

"I'm glad to be back with him too. We…… uh… well… we had something else to tell you."

Urahara nearly came out of nowhere, looping an arm around Isshin's shoulders. "Don't /I/ get to be here when you tell him?"

"Oh, well, I was coming to that. But you were busy with the shop. So….. I…. Um…. Well." Isshin got a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay you two, out with it. So I don't get any nasty surprises when I come back."

"Um…… does a little brother or sister count as a nasty surprise?" Isshin turned beet red.

"Uuuuuuh……." Ichigo's face rapidly turned first red, then purple. "Okay, which one of you two idiots."

"Me." Urahara said with a huge grin. "I'm just a couple of weeks behind you. You should be able to come back by the time I give birth. You're not mad at me are you Ichigo?"

"What? That you're making my dad happy?" Ichigo's reaction was…. Well…. Not what either man had thought it would be. Tears stung the corners of Ichigo's eyes, "Urahara…. You taught me how to fight. You'll make a great dad. And you're making my dad happy. As long as he'll have you, that's fine with me." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "As for another brother or sister? I'd be glad to welcome a new sibling to the family. I can't really call you dad Getaboshi. (1) So what do I call you?"

"Whatever you would call your dad's boyfriend Ichigo. You can use my first name if you'd like to." Urahara said with a huge grin. "I…… I'm glad you're not overreacting."

"I think I'll save the overreacting for when I've hung up." Ichigo joked.

"So how are you doing?" Isshin asked his son. "You know, Nova took over for Kon. Your body isn't in danger anymore."

"I got a note saying that awhile ago. Can you tell Nova thank you for me Kisuke?"

"Sure." Urahara nodded.

"Well, almost 5 weeks." Ichigo blushed. "I've started to show a little."

Urahara chuckled. "I hear that Shunsui's expecting. Any word on how he's doing?"

"Believe it or not, he hasn't picked up a drink since he was told he was expecting." Ichigo grinned. "Considering that Sado said he's never seen the man without a bottle……."

"Speaking of which, he came back after Ishida's funeral, said he was going to handle things with Orihime and Hiyori helping him. He's actually hoping to find other humans with spiritual powers to try and help protect Karakura while you're away. And Ishida's dad, Ryuken, he's actually stepping up to help everyone else. You know for so many years I've watched the man slip into apathy after Uryu's mother and grandfather died. Then after Uryu died it was like a fire lit under his ass. He couldn't stay hidden anymore, his apathy and hostility, I guess he felt that they had cost him not just Uryu, but his grandfather Soken as well." Isshin reported.

"Regret does funny things to people." Ichigo agreed.

"Don't I know it." Isshin said with a sigh. "Alright, Yoruichi's here with Yuzu. You have an apology to make to your sister, and I expect you to be just as protective a brother to him or her as you are to your other two sisters."

"Ichi…. I….. I don't want to be deadweight anymore! I want to see Karin and know that she's okay! I want to help you fight! I want to help protect everyone!" Yuzu sounded desperate. "I won't even be considered for full deputy until I turn eighteen anyway. Please don't' be mad!"

"Yuzu, you know your brother or sister is going to have an aunt or uncle only a few weeks older than they are?" Ichigo asked.

"I….. Ichi you??" Tears came to Yuzu's eyes. She squealed. "Ichi, tomorrow I'm getting you on the phone and you're telling me everything! Ooooh, do you know if it's a girl or a boy yet? What sort of gift should I get? You are holding a shower right??" Yuzu's grin turned huge and almost glowed. "If it's a girl I'll make a doll for her! Complete with clothes!! Just as pretty as the ones I make for Bostoff!" Urahara sputtered in laughter.

"Woah, woah, imooto calm down. What I was trying to say was that, pregnancy hormones do strange things to people's moods. So don't take my yelling at you that seriously right? I was just worried that you'd get yourself in danger and I got emotional." Ichigo was only telling a half truth there, he wasn't experiencing a mood swing when he yelled, but maybe it would make Yuzu feel better. "Congratulations on your training, I'll expect you to work hard. But don't go into danger blindly. A friend of mine, Hiyori Sarugaki, is going to be coming to the Shoten on her way to Soul Society. I'm going to ask her to help keep a watch on you. You aren't to go after a hollow without an adult shinigami or one of her people keeping an eye on you. Plain?"

"Yes oniisan! Thank you!!" Yuzu paused. "Are you holding a baby shower?"

Ichigo laughed. "I'll speak with Renji about it. Did I introduce you to him awhile back?"

"You mean the redhead with all the tattoos? He's funny! He's the father Ichi?" Yuzu squeaked in delight. "Your kids are going to be beautiful!" Yuzu's excitement was sharply interrupted by……

"What do you want my people to do?" a sharp kansai snapped. Hiyori brandished a sandal at the video phone.

"Hiyori, when you come back from Soul Society, that's my sister standing next to you. Even if she's not a vaizard like you, please, if your people find her in trouble help her out?"

"If it were any other person I'd slap you, but Urahara's a friend of mine, and she's his pupil. So yeah, I'll keep an eye on her if you can't be there. We're already orchestrating a defense for the town if Aizen strikes while you're gone."

"Thank you! Its nice to know I won't have to worry while I'm down here. Soooo…… you never said you knew Kisuke." Ichigo said, eager to hear the story behind /that/ one.

Urahara started edging away. Not fast enough, the sandal hit him in the face. "OW!!"

"I was his lieutenant." Hiyori growled. "Got a problem with that?"

Ichigo chuckled. "No, none, in a weird sort of way, it all fits."

"So I'm weird then? Watch it Kurosaki, or pregnant or not I'll take a /sandal/ to your head!"

"No, no, you're not weird. I mean it seems just like…… oh hell I'm not going to scorn a woman whose wrath involves comedic violence."

"Comedic /what/?"

"NOTHING! REALLY!!" Ichigo sputtered.

"That's what I thought." Hiyori said smugly.

"I'm Yuzu! Its………. Um……….. nice to meet you!"

"Hey." Hiyori looked nonplussed, eying Yuzu. "You know, you don't resemble your brother in the slightest, except for your spiritual pressure. /That/ feels like his, only happier."

"Really?"

"Ichi, lemme help train Yuzu. You know full well the kind of results I get. Besides, I was Urahara's lieutenant. I know /plenty/ about training new shinigami." Hiyori told Ichigo.

"Since you're getaboshi's old friend, sure." Ichigo winked. "Work hard Yuzu, Hiyori nearly beat the crap out of me."

"Wow, really? You got beaten by a girl Ichigo?"

"You got beaten by a girl huh?" Renji asked, wrapping his arms around his koi. Ichigo had been so busy with Yuzu he almost hadn't noticed Renji.

**I wanted to surprise you koi.**

**Yuzu wants to know when the shower is.**

**But you can't leave the Seireitei won't she……. And who's the monkey faced chick?**

**Urahara is training Yuzu to be a shinigami. And the 'monkey faced chick' is Urahara's old lieutenant. Her name is Hiyori Sarugaki and if you get her mad, she throws things. Namely footwear. **

**Thanks for the heads up. **

"So you two are bonded, congratulations. Here's hoping my main male problem hasn't fallen completely off the deep end for his little snowy fluffball." Hiyori said sarcastically.

"Wait…… do you mean Hitsugaya-taichou?" Ichigo asked.

"He drank three beers and put watermelon balls in the fourth." Hiyori snickered. "A very hammered captain and bandit went into Shinji's tent and the noises that came out sounded /very/ lewd."

Ichigo and Renji started laughing. "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno Ichigo, whattre you thinking?"

"Blackmail."

* * *

"So why are we out here?" Lisa demanded of Sado.

"I sensed something out here. It feels a lot like an arrancar."

"In that case why hasn't it attacked yet?"

Sado had found a mission for himself. He was out to find people, or spirits, who had special spiritual abilities, and to find, track and study hollows and arrancar in the area. If the hollow was a threat, then slay it.

Hiyori had already volunteered her vaizard friends. Out of the Vaizard he got along best with Lisa. So very often the two of them ended up on patrol.

Besides the Vaizard, they had Jinta, Ururu and Tessai: Urahara and Yoruichi : Ichigo's father Isshin and Ishida's father Ryuuken : Himself and Orihime. Tatsuki was working on developing her seeing and sensing ability. But she was having difficulty developing her spiritual powers. (2)

With Ishida gone, and the shinigami returned to Soul Society, it was clear that some other form of defense was needed to back up the shinigami.

"Its around here somewhere."

"And I'm /worried/ about /why/ it hasn't attacked." Lisa insisted.

There was a rustling in the bushes. "uuuuoo……"

Lisa sweatdropped. "Did those reeds just moan."

"That's your arrancar."

"How can you be so sure? And when did it become /my/ Arrancar?" Lisa demanded.

Sado approached the reeds. "Its okay. You can come out." Sado said quietly. "Its safe."

"Oh sure, its safe for /it/. If there's an Arrancar in there it sure is small, doesn't mean a thing though. Because any Arrancar can /seriously/ hurt you Sado. You're not strong enough yet."

"I was going to ask Hiyori to help me with that."

"With what? Training or the little whatever that's in the bushes?" Lisa asked crossly.

"Kyoraku." (3)

"What now?"

"He was your captain."

"Screw you." Lisa snapped. "Hurry up and get this done."

"You can come out. She's not as mean as she looks."

Hisa called into her shinigami's mind. **Its there. Its injured. **(4)

There was another low moan. Sado pulled the reeds aside. "You were right, it's a small arrancar."

Wonderweiss was half dazed. Really half asleep. But thanks to Zephly's action he was alive.

"He's running a fever." Sado observed, pressing a hand to the little one's forehead.

"Who cares? Its an ARRANCAR. Finish the job!"

"He's not dangerous." Sado picked up the sickened Wonderweiss. "We should bring him to Urahara. The Hogyouku was his creation."

"Yeah, Hachi is a pretty good healer. But he doesn't have the equipment Getaboshi does."

"Lets go then." Sado shifted Wonderweiss to his back. Something dropped to the ground. "What's this?"

Lisa picked it up. "It's a stuffed toy dragonfly." She shifted her grip, and the crackle of paper was heard. "There's a piece of paper in here. Somebody hid a message."

"Bring it with us. It may say what's wrong with him."

The half conscious Arrancar buried his face in Sado's back. Lisa caught the barest hint of a smile on his face, and tears falling from his closed eyes. And suddenly she felt sorry for the little one.

She knew the look of an abandoned puppy when she saw it.

* * *

1. Getaboshi means 'Geta and hat.' This was mistranslated in the Dub version of the anime into "Hat and Clogs."

2. There was a hinting in the anime that Tatsuki was going to train with Urahara.

3. Lisa was, in fact, Kyoraku's lieutenant before Nanao was. Sado was guessing based on the similarity in appearance and mannerisms.

4. Hisa H!Lisa. Naming her hollow half was easy.


	43. Two hearts grow, three hearts beat

Notes:

Notes:

I have something very valuable from the mailbag. So I'm going to show it.

**Misa A. Chan**

_White is the color for death in japan though. The samurai would wear it_

_Under their armor every battle to show that they know they might die. It's also why Rukia and the executioners was wearing white during the soul society arch._

I iddn't know that! But figured, well……

Homigod. I got my first taste of Burn Notice and a second taste of Psych. All I can ask is "Are you a fan of delicious flavor?"

On my pokemon game….. (chants) I have Mew, hear me roar, I will kick you to the floor. I love Mew, yes I do, it will learn whatever TM I tell it to!

I have 3 mew. I /had/ four mew. I gave one mew to my little brother to make up for screwing up his hopes of getting Arceus from Nintendo last summer.

Dr. Who rocks. And the Sarah Jane Adventures. Omigod, Sarah Jane has a sonic screwdriver just like Dr's! (squeak) Well, technically its lipstick, but its completely useless as a lipstick ya know?

THERE'S A HOUSE MARATHON ON SUNDAY!

Omigod, I love House. I write material for Zephly best right after I've watched House. In fact, there's another fic that Zephly appears in, a Deathnote Bleach cross, I'm shamelessly plugging it, its called Return. If you want to see Zephly beat the crap out of Mikami out of sheer spite, then this is the fic to watch.

On the docket today!

**This chapter……**

The morning after for Hitsugaya!

Yachiru notices something interesting, befriends Nel (crazy minds think alike!) and explains why Karin and Zaraki are the only people who's names she remembers.

Hitsugaya panicking "zomg, I might be preggy!"

**Still to be done……**

Update on Szayel and Zephly!

Urahara's reception of one Wonderweiss

Orihime and Rukia – I am so going to depict them bonding even if it's the tail end of it.

Okay,

This is going to take place over a few days. Hitsu cutie has to have time to freak out. One upset tummy does not morning sickness make.

Then when I've done Hitsu, I'm going to backtrack another few days to finish up the business about Wonderweiss, hitch Orihime and Rukia, check on all my happy couples, ecetera.

Also, the second half of the chapter, where Hitsugaya freaks out about being pregnant. The lyrics are from the song. "I do." From the ghost in the shell soundtrack, they played it during the episode where Major found the 'Memory Shop' where a woman kept watch over people's external memories. The shopkeeper was telling the story about how Major and Kuze met.

* * *

At beginning of chapter…………

Ichigo- 4 weeks 5 days

Shuhei- 7 weeks

Shunsui-4 weeks 4 days

Gin-2 weeks 2 days

Urahara- 3 Weeks 2 days

Byakuya-2 weeks 2 days

Hitsugaya - Conception date not determined yet. Hell, he doesn't even know that he's preggy yet!

**Arrancar**

Szayel-Day 12

Ulquiorra-Day 6

* * *

**End of the chapter**

Ichigo- 5 weeks 2 days

Shuhei- 7 weeks 4

Shunsui-5 weeks 1 day

Gin-2 weeks 6 days

Urahara- 3 Weeks 6 days

Byakuya-2 weeks 6 days

Hitsugaya – Unconfirmed 1 week 1 day

**Arrancar**

Szayel-Day 16

Ulquiorra-Day 10

* * *

Hitsugaya groaned awake at the smell of tea, the harshly smelling Hojicha that Hitsugaya loved so much. "Morning dear." Shinji had prepared Hitsugaya's morning pot.

Hitsugaya sat up, smiling. "Thanks, mmm, first thing in the morning." He raised the cup to his lips, and paused.

A normally inviting and invigorating smell suddenly turned Hitsugaya's stomach. Hitsugaya forced the nausea down slowly, then took a drink. Again, the tea hitting his stomach nearly made him throw it and the watermelon balls from the previous night back up.

"You alright Toushiro?" Shinji quirked a brow as he sat back on the bed next to his koi.

Hitsugaya's brain ground to a halt. "Fine Shinji, you just wore me out last night."

**People who are pregnant get sick when they smell some foods. **Hitsugaya's heart began to pound. **But that's impossible! I was safe! I used an antibonding potion! I used a charm! I checked it every time it never broke! **Hitsugaya's mind started whirling at about a million miles an hour, counting backwards. **Okay, okay, relax Hitsugaya, one upset stomach does not a pregnancy make. **Hitsugaya counted backwards. **Shinji and I first got together 6 days ago, no, today makes seven. Symptoms appear after the first week or so…… oh no. no.no.no.no.no.no. I don't want a kid!! Not now. Everybody needs me! The other captains are all pairing off and having kids, the lieutenants too. Who's going to keep the work going around the divisions?? What if Aizen attacks and we aren't strong enough? Oh no. oh no. oh no. **

Hitsugaya forced his hands not to shake. It wasn't working. "Toshiro….." Shinji said gently. "Toushiro……"

"I'm fine Shinji, just a little cold. I'd better get going for the day." Hitsugaya smiled, setting down his tea and moving to get dressed. "I'd better pick some of these up." **If I don't bond with him, he won't notice anything. I need to think. I need to sort this out. **

Hitsugaya made it to the office to find Momo waiting for him. "M…… momo, what are you doing here?"

"Anoooo….. Unohana-taichou let me go out for the first time since I got hurt. But I couldn't think of anywhere to go so I came here!" Momo said happily. "Yachiru is busy today, and she said the next woman's association meeting isn't until tomorrow night!"

"Oh, well, come on in."

"You look tired."

"I am kind of tired yes." Hitsugaya flushed, hoping against hope that he wasn't limping, or at least not visibly.

"Toushiro…"

"…"

"You're glowing."

**Oh god no, not glowing. Pregnant people glow. I can't glow. Glowing is a bad thing.**

"You're seeing somebody aren't you? You've got that 'I just had the most wonderful romantic night' look on your face! Its cute, Shiro-chan!"

"I don't GLOW!" Hitsugaya insisted. "And DON'T call me shirochan!!" He insisted.

"Oooooh, so you did find a girlfriend! Congratulations lil Shiro! Or is it a guy friend? Come on Shiro you can tell your sister."

**Like hell. I love you dearly Momo but please /shut up./** Hitsugaya groaned mentally.

"NO Momo. I haven't been seeing anybody." Hitsugaya insisted. "But if you promise not to go on about it come in and visit."

"Okay lil' Shiro!" Momo gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and pranced happily into the office with Hitsugaya.

* * *

Yachiru glared at the doorframe in front of her.

This doorframe had been where Zaraki had marked her growth when she was small, right up to the tiny two foot fukutaichou Yachiru was today.

For many decades Yachiru had stared at that same mark on the doorframe that marked her height. Then one day something happened.

Soon after Karin had died, Yachiru noticed something odd.

The mark that should have been at her head was level with her nose.

Poor Yachiru was a shinigami of very little brain, so she had thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Just to make sure Yachiru had taken her zanpakuto and cut just the tiiiiinyest mark on the woodwork.

About the time there was a stir about the dance Yachiru checked again.

Another three fingers.

Yachiru started getting excited then. Every few days she'd check, and by the time she was now staring at the doorframe, she had gained two whole handspans.

And finally Yachiru couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell somebody! Karin definately! Karin-chan would be so happy to hear she'd grown! Unfortunately. "Yachiru may I speak with you a moment?" Nanao asked, intercepting Yachiru on her way to tell Karin the good news.

"Uuuuuh, sure Glasses go ahead!" Yachiru swiveled around on the balls of her feet and walked over to meet Nanao.

"I was wondering if you were going to invite Karin to the next Women's meeting? Since she /is/ a shinigami now. And Rukia wants to bring Orihime with her. She's a human but she is Rukia's guest."

"I don't see any problem Glasses! I was going to see Karin anyway!" Yachiru said happily.

"Karin is in lessons. Yoruichi's taking her this time. They're playing shunpo tag."

Karin seemed to be having a lot of fun! Yachiru found her and Yoruichi racing to see who could get from eighth to the first division meeting room and back. However, their race had been interrupted when the two of them had run into Komamura up near the captain's meeting room.

"I'm running her through shunpo drills Saijin. Who better to teach her than the goddess of flash herself?"

"Well, Yoruichi I do have a favor to ask. Two in fact. You remember the officer of mine I was telling you about? The one related to Kaname? Do you think you and Fong taichou could do some checking on him? Its urgent."

"Alright, sure Saijin. Don't worry about it. The other favor?"

"Anooo……." The yokai turned, blushing in embarassment, and Nel was plastered to his back, gripping his back with her teeth and tiny hands and refusing to let go. "She fell asleep in my office this morning, then she had a nightmare, and now she won't let go of me. Please, she likes you, she trusts you. And her teeth huuuuurt!"

"Yoruchiiiiiii!" Nel jumped Yoruichi squalling. "I's hads a bad dweam!! I wash in dish desert and dere were two bad men and they hurted my broddies and……" Nel clung to Yoruichi and started sobbing.

"There there Nel, it was just a dream." Yoruichi disentangled Nel with a warm smile. "It was just a dream, but you know what helps me if I ever have a nightmare? I go for a run. The fresh air always makes me feel better. Karin and I were going for a run now, so would you like to come running with me?"

"Hiya Tan, Hiya foxy!" Yachiru clambored up onto the railing. "Yaoruee….. yarueeee……" Yachiru was close!

"Yoruichi, Kusajishi fukutaichou, so Yachiru, what can I do for you?"

"Come seeeeeeee!" Yachiru squealed. "I wanna showd you two! Anooo….. ano…… oh and Karin! Glasses wanted to know if you wanted to come to the next woman's meeting. Why don't you come too Yaru….. yaouri….."

"Yoruichi." Yoruichi corrected.

"She seems to remember Karin's name pretty well." Komamura ventured as Yoruichi turned to go.

"I think Karin is special Saijin, after all, she does call Zaraki 'Kenny.'" Yoruichi set Nel on her back. "Hang on tight okay? This is something a shinigami does when they want to move /really/ fast. Its called Shunpo. Ready Karin?"

"Ready!"

They took off. Nel eyed Yachiru from Yoruichi's back. Yachiru eyed Nel from where she kept pace with Yoruichi. "HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" Nel squealed. "Are you Yoruichi's friend?"

"I'm the lieutenant for the eleventh division! My name's Yachiru and you?"

"Nel!" Nel said proudly.

"Nel's a nice name! Its easy to remember!"

"Yachiru'za purtty name! Nel's doo plaind."

"I like the way you think Nel! Wanna be friends with me and Karin-chan?"

"SUUUUURE!" Nel squealed.

Karin giggled from where she kept pace with the others. "Say, Yachiru. How is it that you remember my name, but you don't remember anybody else but Zaraki-taichou?"

"Oh! That's easy! Your name and Kenny's name begin with the same letter!"

"No kidding!" Karin laughed.

"Wew bit makesa lotter sense!" Nel squeaked.

"And Nel's name is only three letters! So she's easy to remember!"

So Yoruichi listened to the three girls chatter with each other the rest of the way to the division. Yachiru paraded the other three girls past the barracks and various staring punks, right past the room where Ikkaku and Yumichika could be heard with the fifth seat using the /gooey/ tones that likely signaled the end to some kind of sexual encounter, to Yachiru's room.

"Lookit this!" Yachiru pointed proudly.

The others looked at the doorframe.

"Kenny used to cut my height into the doorframe with his zanpakuto when I was small. See? He wrote the date next to each cut! But then I noticed that the big cut right here was up to my nose!" Yachiru indicated. "So I made another cut and dated it. And then a few days later I made another! And then today I made this one! Loooookit! I grew two whole handspans! Yarooo, anooo, anoooo……"

"Alright how about this?" Yoruichi quickly shifted to cat form. "Can you remember me now if you saw me again?"

"Kiiiiiiiiityyyyyyyyyyy!" Nel squealed, jumping on Yoruichi and scratching her ears.

"Oh dear, oh that's nice, oooooh, Nel focus!" Yoruichi wiggled out of her clothes, padded over to the marks and pressed a paw to them. "Hmmm, yes it would seem that Yachiru is growing. Congratulations Yachiru."

"Kiiiiiityyyy! Why did I not grow all dose years and suddenly I'm growing /noooooooowwww!/"

"Well…… Yachiru, you wanted to be big, and your spirit matured enough to grant your wish. Shinigami grow at uneven rates, like you and Hitsugaya. He was stuck being fourteen for centuries, because for all his prowess as a captain he was not mature enough mentally to grow. It is the same with you Karin, if you continue to mature emotionally as you would as a human, you'll grow strong and likely into a strong willed young woman. You'll probably stop growing physically at about Ichigo's current age. Your father is a very good parent, he raised you both right. Yachiru on the other hand had no one, she was rescued by Zaraki." Yoruichi explained. "She did not have much of a chance to mature emotionally, and for centuries she was happy with being young. Something made her want to grow bigger."

"I wanted to be stronger so that Karin wouldn't get beaten again!" Yachiru declared. "But I was so little. I can run around when Kenny's fighting full throttle, but I can't help a friend when she needed it!"

"And so Yachiru, you began to grow. Its normal, and about time. Tell me, how big do you want to grow?"

Yachiru seemed to think very hard for a moment. "I want to grow big enough that I look like I'm Karin's age!"

Yoruichi hmmmed, then climbed back inside her abandoned clothing, and changed back. "I see, perhaps you should tell Kenpachi what you've discovered?"

"Oooooooh! I can't forget Kenny! Thank you Kitty!!"

"Waited for meeeeee!" Nel squealed, running after Yachiru.

"Nel don't forget to come home afterwards!! Yachiru make sure she gets home safe!" Yoruichi reminded Yachiru, sounding like a fussy mother.

"I will Kitty-taichou! Thank youuuuuuuuu!" Yachiru looked so happy she might float away.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Hitsugaya was running around on pins and needles. He had a brief distraction finding guest quarters for Hiyori. Ryuken would return to Soul Society for his part in the seminar closer to the festival kickoff date.

But as upset stomachs became headaches and upset stomachs, and headaches and upset stomachs became headaches, upset stomachs, and the incessant need to go to the bathroom, Hitsugaya had to finally admit that something was wrong. Especially when he threw up a /very/ good dinner made for him by Shinji!

Matsumoto had had numerous sexual partners before. She kept protection, potions and pregnancy tests tucked away for just such an occasion. And every time Matsumoto left her office Hitsugaya attempted to find this stash.

And then on the third day Hitsugaya found that Matsumoto hadn't left her office, she was asleep.

Matsumoto had figured out that somebody was rifling through her office while she was away. She'd thought that it might be Ikkaku trying to find her sake supply. Since Matsumoto had added some very good brandy, bourbon and rum, not to mention some tequila she'd gotten when she'd asked Sado for his recommendation on what sort of liquer to bring back from her last patrol.

It was thus a huge surprise that it was /taichou/ searching her office. **Please let him not find my alcohol stash.** Matsumoto begged. **I saved some really good bourbon for my next dinner with Nanao!**

"I know she keeps them somewhere! I can't go to Unohana……" Hitsugaya sounded panicked.

**What's he……**

Hitsugaya stomped his foot in frustration. Then the floorboards felt hollow! Hitsugaya stomped again.

**Oh crap he found it. I'll have to spend another two month's pay to replace all of those.**

Perhaps its abuse of a zanpakuto to use it as a nutcracker, surely many a ditsy cadet has learned this. One does not simply use it for smashing items, such as piggybanks, open. (1)

But its definitely abuse of a zanpakuto to have Hyorinmaru break open the floorboards of one's lieutenants office to steal her pregnancy test.

Poor Rangiku had to remain still even with her floor smashed open. Hyorinmaru made a very nice hole in the floor and Hitsugaya dropped in. **Not the booze taichou! I beg you not the booze! **

"rrrg, buried in alcohol, typical. I know she has it somewhere." Hitsugaya was crawling under the floorboards for…… "Got it!"

When Hitsugaya came out from under the floor, the hand grasping the little box came up first, and Rangiku Matsumoto cracked an eye open. What had Hitsugaya taken?

It took every ounce of restraint Matsumoto had not to laugh at what her taichou had in his hand.

**A pregnancy test? Ooooooh, taichou what did you do? **But it made a horrible sort of sense. Hitsugaya was both the youngest captain, and appearantly until recently a virgin.

The prospect of bearing children had to be terrifying to him. His mind was still in some ways that of a teenager. He probably wouldn't want to approach Unohana either.

Didn't he bond with his partner? Couldn't he get his……. **Oh no, taichou…….** Something in Matsumoto hurt her as she realized.

Hitsugaya, whoever his partner was, he hadn't bonded with him, because the Hitsugaya Rangiku knew would be scared of intimacy. He would be frightened to place his heart in the chest of another.

**Taichou…… its going to be okay. It will. **Matsumoto thought sadly as Hitsugaya stared at the box in his hand, then walked out of the room.

_In this illusion I believed my own strength to be unstoppable_

_and inevitably I became weak_

Matsumoto ignored the hole in the floor and followed.

Hitsugaya had a bathroom in his office, he wasn't going to carry the damn test all the way back to his quarters and risk somebody seeing him with it.

The littlest shinigami captain hurt to even look at the box in his hand. It would only take a few minutes, and the entire time, Hitsugaya just closed his eyes.

**I have no idea what to do. No idea. **

Hitsugaya was literally counting the seconds. And then he opened his eyes.

Two bars meant pregnancy.

Which was what was on the blank part of the test.

_(Now I feel) events changing and I already know_

_(of feelings) that open distant memories_

Hitsugaya screamed in outrage and chucked the test across the room. It took all of thirty seconds for the littlest captain to drop box and test into the trash and throw himself down on the couch to cry.

Footsteps, a cadence Hitsugaya knew /really/ well.

**NO. Not Rangiku not her. **

"Taichou?" Matsumoto called softly. There was a clack noise as she removed box and test from the trash and set it on the desk. "Oooooh, taichou." Matsumoto crooned when she saw the result.

Hitsugaya found himself being scooped up. He blinked in surprise, he'd fully expected Matsumoto to be the huggly, bubbly, gossip that she was and smother him in her breasts like she normally does.

_In my soul I find the hope that in my tired body_

_no longer quivers, like a fire doused by my tears_

This Matsumoto hung onto him like a comforting mother would a child. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"How about the way you feel about this? You sounded miserable."

"I would have been happy to be a father. Just. Not. Now." Hitsugaya emphasized.

"I see." Matsumoto said quietly. "You know, I had a scare once."

"Scare?"

"Yes, when a person thinks they're pregnant and it turns out to be a false alarm. And until it turned out to be a false alarm I cried every night. I thought that all my life, and all my freedom, was going to tear apart and dissolve before my eyes." Matsumoto dabbed at Hitsugaya's face. "When I found you for the gotei 13, I considered you just as much a son as I would a blood relative. And I recognize something in you now, because I recognized it in me, you didn't bond with him did you?"

"No, I didn't. We'd just met, and if it turned out not to work out, I didn't want there to be much….."

"Shinji isn't it?"

Hitsugaya blinked, "How'd you know?"

"Its in your eyes taichou. I saw it when you looked at him. And I think, that its more than just damage done you were worried about. You were scared of bonding. Of putting your heart and life literally in another person's hands."

"How do you? I thought you didn't……"

"Oh really, that's another thing taichou, shinigami can sense things in each other, remember?"

_(In my hands) I will carry along a trickle of water and_

_(in the desert) a blade of grass will survive_

"I know…… I just didn't know how much."

"Well, I can sense right now that you haven't bonded, and you know, you hate being small. But at this point, that small size is a danger, taichou. You need Shinji's strength or you'll have a very hard time continuing on your own."

"But…… but what if I decide to…..."

"you'll still need him, because it would be a month before you could even think about ending it. But taichou, something tells me in my heart that you won't."

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment. "Rangiku, were you scared of bonding yourself?"

"For a long, long time yes. More than anything taichou, I value my freedom. Then I found somebody that I liked, and who needed me. And I am very happy to be free with her."

"I see."

_I do, I do, to climb up from the bottom to fight and then_

_to rise higher than ever_

"You'll be alright taichou…. You'll be fine….. and I am here if you ever need me……"

"Th…… thanks Rangiku."

Hitsugaya started crying again, and some part of him couldn't stop. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly, and he was so scared. He didn't know anything about how to raise a child. He didn't know the first thing about how to do anything.

He was scared, and he was sad, and everything just seemed to have ground to a halt.

Hitsugaya Toushiro fell asleep, crying, in Rangiku's grip. The blonde woman waited patiently. She could stay awake as long as she needed to, even though she was very tired, and soon the sun was going down.

_I do, I do, to look in the future and to smile_

_without fear any more..._

Shinji had a quiet, shuffling step that Matsumoto had long since learned to identify. "Toushiro are you alright? We were going to have dinner to……" Shinji blinked in surprise at the door. "Rangiku? What…… is he alright?"

"He's just very tired, and very scared. And I'm going to need a new floor in my office." Rangiku sounded just as sad.

Shinji blinked in surprise. Then he moved into the room and noticed the box, and test, left on the desk. "R……Rangiku what? Was this his?" The normally lazy tumbleweed brown eyes widened in shock.

Matsumoto nodded and put a finger to her lips. "Remember, a long time ago, that stupid boyfriend and the scare, the one who dumped me? I think I remember you beating him upside the head with a frying pan for doing that? Remember how scared I was?" Matsumoto asked.

"Yes, I remember…… Toushiro he…… he's…"

"Yes, and he cried himself to sleep." Matsumoto said quietly.

_In an instant new ambitions even though in front of me_

_lies a scene of conquest and loss,_

"Shinji……" Matsumoto asked. "How devoted to him are you? I…… is it more than just physical. Be honest with me please." The woman pleaded quietly.

"I…… I don't know. I have a healthy respect for him, and….. I guess I love him. I just…… I didn't think, something like this would come up so soon. I feel like such an idiot, I should have sensed it, and it was in his behavior I mean. He likes his tea so much, but then suddenly he felt a little sick trying to drink it. And he was so quiet, and jumpy. He was….."

"He was frightened Shinji, it happens. Do. You. Love. Him?" It was the most important thing to Matsumoto right now.

"Yes." Shinji said quietly. "I wanted to be able to take my time with him. I wanted him to have freedom. I……"

"take him……" Matsumoto insisted, "Hold him. More than anything in the world he needs to hear that from you. And whatever he decides to do, you need to support him in that." She insisted.

_(In the silence) reflections of forsaken ages_

_(breathing) I feel them moving in circles and then..._

Matsumoto shifted so that Shinji took her place, and the man cradled Hitsugaya in his arms like the most important thing in the world, and she watched as Shinji also started to cry. "Toushiro…… you didn't need to be scared….. you didn't have to suffer in silence." Shinji said quietly, stroking Hitsugaya's hair. "My little dragon, my stubborn little dragon."

Hitsugaya felt warm, protected, so peaceful. This wasn't Matsumoto's arms holding him, hers were strong, but kinda fleshy. These were strong, a little boney, what……

Hitsugaya woke, eyes fluttering slowly open. Then they widened. "Sh….. shinji? I….. oh no, oh no no no no………" He started crying all over again, burying his face in his lover's chest, hands fisting in Shinji's shirt. "….. Shinji I….. I….."

"You didn't have to suffer alone Toushiro, you were scared."

"Do you love me?" Hitsugaya asked quietly. He sounded so upset, so frightened, and the answer to this was so important to him right then.

"Of course, that should go without saying my little dragon. Will you…… trust me with your heart, your life? Will you trust me enough to put your life in mine?"

"I…… I…… I must, don't I?"

"You must nothing…… do you trust me?" Shinji insisted quietly.

"I…… I do. I'm scared."

"Then let me hold you, I won't hurt you, but you need to bond to me. Your body won't be able to withstand this on its own."

"I wanted more time." Hitsugaya said from where he cried into his lover's chest.

"I know. I did too. I will make it wonderful, Toushiro, if you'll let me?"

_Time has stopped to draw new boundaries, and I..._

_It will blow me far away gathering my strength in the wind_

Hitsugaya nodded, Matsumoto, by then, was gone, and Shinji closed and locked the door. "Here……" Shinji helped Hitsugaya untangle himself from his haori, his kimono. Hyorinmaru was set gently by the desk. Shinji slipped out of his own shirt, and as he finished disrobing Hitsugaya blushed.

This was different, this time was different. Shinji pulled him into a kiss, long, tender, stroking Hitsugaya's back lovingly. It didn't take long for Hitsugaya to reach the point where he was ready. He was hard, very, and his world was just him and Shinji right then.

"I'll be right back." Shinji told him as Hitsugaya removed the last traces of clothing from his frame. He came back a few moments later with lotion, slowly warming the lotion between his hands before lifting Hitsugaya's legs.

The littlest captain blushed deeper, closing his eyes as first a finger, and then two, carefully began to stretch him and slicken him. It only took a moment, and then he was being kissed again, lifted into Shinji's arms.

"What……"

_(In my hands) reflections of forsaken ages_

_(walking) I find the everlasting traces_

"I like this better." Shinji settled back onto the couch with Hitsugaya in his arms. "Ready?"

Hitsugaya nodded, tears still threatened at the edges of his eyes, but he was ready. Shinji brought his entrance into alignment with Hitsugaya's entrance, then eased gently inside his partner.

This time, with no protection at all, sensitized by pregnancy and with no barriers between them to prevent linking, Hitsugaya howled at the burst of sensation, pleasurable and intimate and hot as fire that tore through his midsection. Not pain, rapture.

Shinji's lips ravaged attention on his shoulders and neck, his hands stroking Hitsugaya's chest and slowly straying down to his stomach. Hitsugaya heard his name coming off Shinji's lips.

_I do, I do, to scream against dead cold eyes and_

_to be always more and more_

He felt his riatsu slowly spreading out, enfolded, encircled, and then Shinji began to move. The vaizard bandit slowly rolled his hips, grinding against Hitsugaya's spot and making the tiny captain scream even more.

Shinji was setting a slow, gradual pace, and each touch sent pleasure rippling through his body. Hitsugaya cried his lover's name aloud over and over. Then Shinji's hand slowly splayed itself over his stomach.

A slow blush filled Hitsugaya's cheeks, and tears rolled free from his eyes again. As his aura expanded and filled the room and mixed with shinji's. His cheek was kissed tenderly. "Its alright, love cry freely." Shinji's voice was husky, his breathing heavy. It was a strain for him to move slowly.

_I do, I do, to go beyond impregnable worlds_

_without fear any more..._

All coherence quickly slipped away. Hitsugaya screamed again and again in pleasure, his aura and emotions rising. He pushed backwards in time with what were by now not grinding, but thrusting deep within him. Hitsugaya's eyes were squeezed shut, crying out, grasping at the other's arms around him for support.

**I want this to last…. I need this to last…… I need him…. Oh god…. I need him….. **Hitsugaya screamed and yammered and felt himself close, ready to spill over.

Hitsugaya's shriek of pleasure echoed through the room and through his mind as he came, and his lover seared into him, burning pleasure into his mind, his body, his soul. Shinji's aura grabbed him, wrapped around him permeating him, through him, in him.

He felt their minds slowly, slowly, spinning to a stop inside himself. No inside themselves. It was so confusing, he was him, and he was Shinji and he could see their lives, their memories. Every tear, every laugh, every scream of anger or rage or anguish.

And then they were standing on the icy field that was Hyorinmaru's realm. The dragon rumbled pleasantly, offering them his blessings, Yaminji snickered. "I could say the same old words, but you know….. I think 'about time' is far more appropriate."

Hitsugaya realized he was naked, his spirit ribbon bound himself to Shinji, and Shinji's ribbon to his, enfolding their hands, their waists, their hips.

_I do, I do, to climb up from the bottom to fight and then_

_to rise higher than ever_

And then he was back in Shinji's arms, sleepy and disoriented in the most pleasant fashion. He could feel, for the first time, the glow of his child, no, their child, inside of him. Slowly Shinji separated them and brought a blanket over to cover them.

Hitsugaya was crying, soft, sad, and Shinji leaned down to kiss his closed eyes. "I'll protect you."

**I know……**

**I love you……**

**I know…… sleepy……**

**Then sleep……**

_I do, I do, to look in the future and smile_

_with a new identity_

_Until the sun will rise..._

* * *

1. I think it was a Sailor Moon episode where Rei insisted that Serena would use the moon wand for 'a nutcracker or worse', the sequence included Serena using it to bust open a piggybank.


	44. Monogatari Split

leafninja(dot)com/index(dot)php

I have so much spam to start with I apologize profusely, so without further adieu, I'm going to start with the Hanakotoba chapter flower immediately. I have two huge notes, 1. The purpose of filler, 2. Heartsbond timeline vs. the anime timeline. I feel as a writer I must come to the defense of the Bount and Amagai arcs, and I have had a lot of questions about how Heartsbond compares to the timeline in the anime.

Hanakotoba Chapter Flower!

Bluebell

ブルーベル

Burūberu

Meaning: Grateful!

Spoiler alert: HOMIGAWD! TESSAI'S A SHINIGAMI!!

Quoted from wikipedia: Tessai Tsukabishi was the leader of the Kido Corps 100 years prior to the current storyline. He now works at Kisuke Urahara's shop.

* * *

I want to say a few words about the filler arcs in Bleach, yes, they both suck. But they do have a purpose. Almost everything I do in Heartsbond does, so as a writer, I know that very often, while annoying, filler chapters do have a purpose.

The Bounto arc sucked royally. What I believe the purpose of that story was to build trust between Ichigo's team, and the Soul Society. The captains needed to learn what Ichigo was capable of so that they would treat him and his team with respect. Uryu needed just the inkling of self doubt, because its that doubt that makes you stronger when you get over it. Also, while Aizen had all his moves during the Save Rukia arc planned before hand, I highly doubt he would have been ready to send Arrancar out into Karakura that quickly, he needed time to plot. You notice that it not only took awhile for me to work up to Karin and Uryu's deaths, even though I had planned it a long time before hand.

Take it from someone who has watched tiny plots for MU's unfold since 05. A good battle and a good plot takes awhile to get started.

That said, the Amagai arc. While I would have /loved/ to see the flashbacks in the manga, the Amagai arc is actually just as important to the story.

Three divisions were laid low, Ichigo's team had taken blow after blow, even if they rescued Orihime they still have a long road to go to get home. Its time to take a break.

And the third division, and the Soul Society, need to take their time to heal and gain strength. The point of the Amagai arc is to give the missing divisions and the rest of the Soul Society time to recover, to heal, and to gain new purpose and resolution. Life in the soul society needs to be fleshed out as well. We've only seen it during war and attack, and in the omake episodes. They haven't really established the day to day flow of things there. As a writer that's actually something I'm interested in seeing.

A good idea at guaging an arc is to listen to the tone of the theme music and watch the opening sequence. It will tell you a great deal about the author's intent with the story. I'll compare the current theme with Ichirin no hana and give you a crash course in interpreting opening sequences. Its all about tone and detail in the animation.

Chu-bura is pleasant, excited, encouraging! Its pure and utter joy. Likewise look at the opening sequence, it's a riot of bright colors and excited activity. There are new characters, and if you look it tells a story, explaining that Luchi-chan is under attack and the other two are friends. If there's a new captain defending Izuru it /has/ to be the new captain. But if you look hard, you notice something else too. Renji faces off against Shuhei? And then turns on Byakuya, who slashes zabimaru up? What's up with that? That's what the sequence was put there for, because despite the excitement and joy of the opening sequence, the message is that there's just a little bit of discord in there. Enough that its likely to come to blows somewhere in the story.

Ichirin no Hana is….. unsettling, urgent, it's a call to action, to defense. If you'll notice there is a lot of black and lots of imposing postures. And there's the faintest hint of Ogichi's face there. Ichigo's fight with Byakuya takes center stage, so we all know that that is coming to a close. And the captains are starting to step up to Ichigo's side. Then at the end, Rukia and Ichigo walk off down the street, with menos reaching out to grab them. And there's screaming! Either way, what the artist is trying to convey is simple. Not only are things with Rukia coming to an end, but something somewhere is about to explode.

* * *

NOTES ON THE STORY!

I've had a lot of questions about the timeline of Heartsbond. Where does it fit in the anime timeline? Well…….

It became very clear to me early on that I would not be able to stick to the anime timeline. And it took a lot of thinking to align what I have so far with specific parts of the anime storyline. I thought about it really, and this is what I realized.

Yes, in Heartsbond Orihime does not get kidnapped, at the point in the storyline where Orihime should have been Kidnapped, Karin grabbed Aizen's attention instead. The battle in which Karin, Tousen and Uryu died marked the point where the battle in which Orihime was kidnapped would have taken place. I felt that as a character, Kubo Tite-sama made her appear relatively helpless, like she couldn't do much on her own.

Honestly? I was reminded of Hikari in Digimon, and how they treated her in both the seasons she appeared in. Not only did the author turn a perfectly good character into a damsel in distress, the yaoi fans pretty much ate her alive. I hate het fanfiction, and pairings. But I refuse to bash not only Kari, but Sakura, Relena, Ino, Orihime, Winry or any other possible object of a yaoi fangirl's wrath. My honor as a writer won't allow it. Leave poor Orihime be!

So yeah, I pretty much shoved Karin in the line of fire. As a character I wanted her to grow. I wanted one of the two Kurosaki twins to join Ichigo on the front lines. I wanted to separate Yuzu so that she could grow less dependent and thrust Karin into a position where she would be forced to learn and adapt or pretty much collapse and die. I also realized that in order to do this I would be pretty much wiping out the entire Arrancar arc.

Pretty much its this…….

Orihime kidnapped - Karin, Uryu and Tousen dying

Ichigo fights Grimmjow - Szyael invades Soul Society

Uryu joins Hitsugaya's team

Ichigo needs new team member - Shinji/Kifune/Kenryu?

Sado begins to form defenses for Karakura in case arrancar and hollows attack and a shinigami cannot arrive in time. If you remember Quincy 101, this was how the Quincy came to be several centuries ago. But for humans its also a logical progression. However the Quincy were entirely made of humans, Sado's group handles more like a Guarella army.

Tatsuki, Keigo and Misuiro find out the truth and help Sado

Yuzu joins Sado's group in Ichigo's absence, and eventually befriends Lurichiyo, who slowly becomes more independent and interdependent in an attempt to keep up with Yuzu.

In place of the Arrancar arc's battle of Ichigo against Grimmjow, I have planned the thing with Szayel invading Soul Society. Iniki's capture will take place soon after, after the invasion he has only as long as it takes for the forensic trail to be linked back to him.

Amagai taichou will not appear until the quarterly gathering, and Rurichiyo Kasumiōji, Kenryuu and Enryuu will appear earlier in the timeline than they had in the anime. The assasins will not appear until after Ichigo has returned to Karakura or close to it. Which means that they don't show up in Heartsbond, period.

Lisa will be replacing Uryu on Ichigo's team for now, and her replacement will be entirely dependant upon the poll I've asked for below. If Shinji is not chosen in the poll she will be replaced by Shinji. If Shinji is chosen she will be replaced by Kifune or Kenryuu.

Nel will regain her Arrancar form by the time the epilogue rolls, but it won't happen in the fanfic's timeline, as the epilogue will be a two part snapshot of several years in the future of the Bleach timeline.

So by the end of Heartsbond, when Ichigo returns at the end and (if I'm crazy enough to write a /good/ sequel) his team will be……

Orihime, Sado, Lisa, Rukia, Renji

I eventually plan for a 5th captain to be chosen, but I want to see if the anime chooses one first. At which point Uryu will move onto Hitsugaya's team. Which will become……

Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Uryu

And I want you to vote for a 6th member. Shinji, Kifune or Kenryuu. In case you don't know, Kenryuu is the sissy one with pale blue eyes that has to look after the brat and who's shikai attacks using pollen, and Kifune is the geek red head who looks like Szyael and wears purple under his uniform, the new third seat for third division. However, the reason why I suggest Shinji for Hitsugaya's team (besides the fact that they're koibitos remember?) is that Shinji has more firepower than anyone on that list besides Uryu. Adding Kifune or Kenyuu to Ichigo's team will balance their experiences and abilities between them adding a speed/defensive fighter to the group to replace Uryu.

Lastly, I felt I should outline the teams as they stand, or at least my intent for them.

Sado begins looking for supernatural types who can hold their own in a battle against a hollow, or who can see spirits the way he, Uryu and Orihime can.

So his group will pretty much be……

Jinta, Ururu, Korodo, Ririn, Nova, Yuzu, Lisa, Tatsuki, Keigo, and if I can figure out what role he might be in the team Wonderweiss. That gives a pretty wide set of skills for him to work with in a strategic sense.

They have supporting staff, these are basically characters who will be giving them advice, information, training, backup, ecetera.

Urahara, Yoruichi, Ryuken, Tessai and Isshin. Basically all adults, either shinigami or quincy. I highly doubt after what happened to Uryu Ryuken would hole up completely. He might at first, but I honestly think that eventually he would learn from his son's death and try to work with the shinigami.

Ichigo's team is on temporary hiatus due to the fact that Ichigo is pregnant. Since Uryu is no longer able to join them, Sado will return with his back up squad ready to fend for itself, probably under Lisa or Urahara's leadership.

Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Orihime, Renji (6th member here?)

Hitsugaya will be joining them as backup once he's recovered from giving birth and his child is well enough to be babysat.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Uryu (6th member here? Girl?)

The epilogue will not be pretty, in fact Part 1 is probably the biggest tearjerker in the story. Part 2 is pretty happy. A major theme in Heartsbond is both splitting up, meeting again, coming to some understanding of each other, and most of all SUCCESSION! Uryu's gone? So what? He's going to pass the torch. So is almost everyone in the restructure. They're growing up, they're moving on, and the world is learning to turn on its axis as it did before. Ichigo and his team grow up, they grow strong, and eventually a new generation will inherit the Bleach world. In bleach, there is, actually, the chance for several generations of humans and shinigami to be explored. And no matter how small every character in it has a story.

And I promise you, Tousen will show up again. Don't worry about that (eyeglint) He's very dead, but the funny thing about bleach shinigami.

They're subject to various forms of reincarnation! :)

Before I begin I apologize profusely once more for the spam.

* * *

Kinda like I'm watching the same drama over and over  
I've had that feeling for a long time  
But the moment you smiled for me  
A new story began  
Those faded days, hanging suspended in space  
I knew they were filling with color  
Now open your eyes  
The courage that you lost, that was switched for loneliness  
Hold it high in your hands  
The tears I was holding back  
I just remembered them all  
I'll grab your hand  
And the story will start

-Chu - Bura, Bleach opening 8

Urahara groaned, watching as Sado set the little waif he'd found down on one of the tatami in the lounge used for meetings from visiting shinigami teams. "Are, are, what have you brought in?" He asked Sado and Lisa.

"He was unconscious in the reeds by the lake." Sado said simply. "He appeared to be sick."

Urahara regarded Wonderweiss cautiously. "Scrawny little thing for an arrancar."

"He had this." Lisa handed the stuffed toy dragonfly over to Urahara. "Whoever dropped him left this inside." Lisa turned over the notice.

"aaaaaah, it was a true scientist, and a desperate one, who wrote this." Urahara read down the glyphs carefully. "A good scientist, when threatened with the destruction of information, finds some fashion in which to hide it. Wait a moment….. oh! Not a scientist, a healer. That would explain why he sent the little one away. An Arrancar named air wrote this note. And he refers to our little fellow as dragonfly."

"Air? That's an unusual name." Sado looked over at Urahara.

"Hmmm….. I will have to report this development to the Soul Society. Aaah, hands of an arrancar healer named air have been tied. Set the god of destruction has threatened to steal his patient, and so the Healer named Air has trusted his charge to Isis, Thoth, and Ra in the Realm of Osiris. A hellbutterfly and the sign for Chiron, meaning a shinigami…… oh this part is talking about his discovery, and why he sent him to us. Ah well….."

"He slept the entire way here….."

"Yes, now that you look at his face, he's quite pale. He must have been very ill when he was brought here. I suppose this Healer Arrancar decided to chance it."

"What do we do?" Sado asked.

"I'll contact Unohana to come get him, and then pass on the data to Kurotsuchi. I /think/ he's discovered something about the Hogyoku. Interesting……"

"So what do we do about him /now/……?" Lisa insisted.

"I'M HOME!!" Yuzu hollered from the entry room of the shop. "I'm ready for practice too!"

That woke Wonderweiss up. There was a squeal as the halfwit arrancar dove behind the couch and moaned.

"Oh no……" Urahara groaned, "…… its alright little one."

"Aooo……" Arrancar eyes peered out from behind the couch, "ooooooh……"

"He's a halfwit."

"He's an /arrancar/ halfwit. No wonder they chucked him out of Los Noches. Arrancar don't strike me as being very tolerant." Lisa shook her head.

"LISA-CHAN!" Yuzu ebulliently tackled Lisa and clung. "Yoruichi's not here, come practice with me /please?/ Dad's busy with a trio of weirdos who moved in next door. I think they're shinigami of some sort but they're /weird/ even as far as supernatural standards are."

"Oh them, yeah they contacted me a couple months ago, asked if I could set up a place for them. Some stupid clan politics, they'll go home when its over…… actually, I was going to pick some body guards for them, since Ichigo's gone. Orihime still hasn't come back."

"She and Rukia are supposed to return tomorrow." Sado supplied.

"I know, do you think you, Yuzu, Orihime and Lisa could pay them a visit?" Urahara asked. "Hmmm?"

"I suppose we could. What kind of shinigami are they?" Sado asked.

"Hmmm…… unique?" Urahara said innocently.

"Something tells me this will be troublesome, but you want us to visit them anyway?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, and…… let Yuzu cook the welcome gifts."

"I could?" Yuzu asked with a huge grin. "Oh I can't wait! I know, I'll make cookies. Everyone loves cookies."

"They will need information on how things on Earth work. I have explained to them that they will need to help you with the city's defenses Sado. Their ringleader is Kenryuu." Urahara added. "They're supposed to be guarding a noblewoman, but for now……" Urahara blinked as Yuzu was writing something on a notepad. "Yuzu what are you doing?"

"Aaaoooo……" Wonderweiss suddenly appeared beside Yuzu, eyeing her curiously.

"I'm coming up with things to make for our guests, and I'll teach them all about Earth don't worry!" Yuzu said cheerfully. "Flowers too! I know which ones will……"

"Aaaaaoooo……" Wonderweiss cocked his head at Yuzu's excitement.

"oh, hi there. I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, what's your name?" Yuzu asked, blinking in surprise at the little Arrancar's scrutiny.

"Wonderweiss Margiera……" the Arrancar could speak his name at least.

"oh! Its wonderful to meet you Wonderweiss, I'll save you some cookies too!" Yuzu said cheerfully.

"cookies?" Wonderweiss cocked his head one way.

"Food!" Yuzu tried to explain. "They're little disk shaped cakes with sugar and stuff in them. They're yummy!"

"Food?" Wonderweiss asked, cocking his head the other way.

"Uuuuh, is something wrong with him Urahara-kun?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"He's aaaah……" Urahara said tactfully. "He's a little slow…… Sado found him in the park unconscious."

"Oh dear… I hope he's okay!" Yuzu said worriedly. "Well…… is practice still on for today Urahara-kun?"

"No, not after this, I'm sorry Yuzu."

"Alright……" Yuzu walked off, making notes about what to get for them. "I'll go welcome them then! Lets see… daisies mean faith, so do lavender… pansies are if you're being thoughtful, violets are honesty and zinnias mean loyalty. I should bring a lot of different kinds of cookies just in case there's a kind they don't like. Oatmeal, sugar, mollassas, and everyone likes chocolate chip! Peanut butter? Aw but some people are allergic to peanut butter, that's bad." (1.)

Urahara sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Szayel blushed from Zephly's grip in his arms. "You've done the best you can training love. You'll need to rest from now until the end or it will mean trouble for the baby."

Szayel nodded slowly. "Yes, I still have to prepare the gigai and cloak I'll be using to escape."

"promise me you'll come back in one piece?" Zephly begged quietly.

"I will…… I have a reason to come back." The eighth espada was on day twelve out of eighteen. Human equivalent just over seven months. He was luminous, that rosy glow one gets when pregnant. He was looking increasingly disheveled, clothes still neat as ever, but his hair tended to flop a little more. His skin was extremely sensitive.

In ages past, by this point, the arrancar male would have found some place to hunker down and wait, an easily defensible position that was isolated and comfortable.

The two of them were seated on the sofa in Zephly's quarters. The medic Arrancar's private rooms were off the infirmary area, so his staff knew where to find him if they needed him. The two were enjoying some simple quiet time.

Zephly leaned in to kiss his koi gently on the lips. Szayel blushed, wrapping an arm around Zephly's hips. "Things will be alright……" Zephly whispered. "I'll man your duties until you return."

"Why do I still feel uneasy?" Szayel asked softly.

"Because the mission you were given sucked from the start. Aizen is giving you five days after you give birth before you have to go, anatomically that would be plenty of time, but emotionally that's just cruel."

"Hmmm….. any idea about names?" Szayel wondered.

"Hmmm…… my mentor when I was learning medicine was named Jenina, you like?"

"I suppose, hmmm….. Zahrah means flower." Szayel suggested.

"Both are girls names, we need a boy."

"I like Sai." Szayel said thoughtfully. "And Neji….." (2)

"Those are dumb names."

"Yeah I guess, what kind of parent names their kid Screw?" Szayel chuckled. "Something….. poetic."

"Seita?" Zephly suggested. "Haku?" (3)

"Doesn't need to be Japanese."

"True, Mikael?"

"Russian Zephly?"

"No, derived from Michael, the archangel that guards soldiers."

"Mizael?" Szayel suggested. "Perhaps part of his name being from an angel will protect him."

"That's assuming it's a boy. You wanted to be surprised remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Szyael said with a warm smile. "I think….. Zeph, this is the first time in my afterlife I've been happy."

"I'm glad, I'm happy too."

* * *

Gin could actually sit up by now, he still got sick sometimes but when he wasn't he was……

"Whatcha doiiin?" He crooned in Aizen's ear as the former captain tried to get /some/ paperwork done at least.

"Paperwork Gin."

"But you've been doing paperwork all daaaaay!" He'd only been doing it for an hour. "I want sommin to eat!"

"Like what?"

"Hmmmm…… potato chips, ooooh and dongo. That stuff's yummy. Oooh, and if you can add some sashimi in there, that would be……"

"In a bit, I really need to calculate……" Indeed, this particular piece of paperwork required numbers, he needed to calculate how much seki seki needed to go into that new medical sub-compound that Zephly had been hoping he'd build for him. The one with more beds and equipped for up to sixty casualties at one time. And then there were the fraccion that he'd need to staff that. Zephly was the only non espada allowed to have fraccion because a doctor needed strong, ablebodied, and intelligent staff members with some amount of patience and talent in healing.

Not every fraccion was intelligent and very few of them were patient.

"NOW! I want food NOW!" Gin jumped in Aizen's lap and snuggled up against his chest.

Uh oh.

"Dear, you had sashimi this morning are you sure you want……"

Gin's expression became cute, very, very cute. The kind of cute that Gin got right before he got violent. Usually violence like that was followed by Gin demanding his er…… attention.

Then he'd never get the paperwork done. And violence was not a good thing for an unborn baby.

Best humor him. Aizen kissed Gin on the top of his head. Then he called over one of the guyver messangers, and write a quick note. "Any particular type of chips?"

"Salt, and vinegar! With ripples. Ripples are smexy……"

Which meant when they got into bed that night Gin's mouth would stink. "Perhaps I should get you some……"

"Chocolate milk. I don't want water. Chips taste icky with water."

Aizen sighed, wrote the order and put beneath it. "rush" with a triple underscore that smacked of desperation.

"Thank youuuuuuu!" Gin purred, rubbing his head against Aizen's chest.

"you're welcome." Aizen rolled his eyes tolerantly, but definitely with relief for his narrow escape. (4)

* * *

"What is all……" Ichigo blinked, he and Renji had found themselves in a room with Ukitake and Kyouraku, Shuhei and Izuru, Byakuya, and a very happy Uryu.

Uryu was happy, because he had three big shiny boxes.

Boxes that contained baby clothes.

One for each couple.

"I figured I'd save you guys a shopping trip, since I already did some fabulous ones for Bya-koi." He said with a grin. "And you all will have to come back to me when they're a toddler. I'll make baby's first kimono."

"Sugooooiiii, Ishida-kun, these are wonderful!" Kyouraku held up the rich scarlet baby shirt that had a deep golden yellow pattern of the strelitzia insignia for the eighth division. "I like the white and blue one, and the blue and gold one. Oh my, you have talent."

"Gold, with little red cat paws, and a flower?" Shuhei teared up a little.

"Well, Kyouraku taichou said his was a boy. And you said yours was a girl. See? I even made a lioness on the shoul…..der….."

Shuhei bawled for a few moments, then wiped the tears on his sleeve. "Th….. thanks…… the hormones I guess….."

"Seven weeks." Byakuya murmured.

"I've already got fabric picked out for yours love." Uryu reached up to kiss Byakuya.

The Kuchiki captain rubbed his face tiredly. "Are you alright koi?"

"My head…… I'm sorry it just……"

"Maybe you should lie……koi? koi?" Uryu's eyes widened as Byakuya got up and staggered for the bedroom.

Uryu could feel the disorientation from his koibito. "Byakuya……" He followed worriedly.

"I can't think……" Byakuya leaned on the wall, struggling to stay oriented. It was a losing battle. Byakuya fell.

"KOI!" Uryu caught Byakuya and yelled. "ICHIGO!! RENJI!! TAICHOU!!"

Uryu fought down the link, trying to figure out what was wrong. **Bya-koi, answer me! Byakuya!**

**My head, lightheaded, weak, couldn't stay….. up…..**

Ichigo ran. "Byakuya……"

"Taichou……" Renji's eyes widened. "I'll go for help……"

"No time." Ichigo whipped out the shinigami cellphone he'd been given for his assignment as lieutenant. "Come on…… come on…… Unohana! Yes, its Ichigo. We're at the Kuchiki residence Byakuya just collapsed!"

"I'm coming, stay with him."

Uryu couldn't focus, Byakuya's disorientation was making concentration difficult for anything other than walking or hanging on to his koibito. Everything moved in slow motion, Unohana coming to get them, the trip back to the 4th division. Ichigo handing him a mug of hot chocolate was the next thing he remembered.

"Ichigo….. I'm sorry….. I….."

"Its alright Uryu……" Ukitake said soothingly. "Byakuya was ill, it was causing disorientation of the senses."

"that would…… make sense. I still feel dizzy, and my arms and legs hurt all over."

"Ishida-kun! Fukutaicho, taichou….." Hanatarou rushed out. "Unohana wanted to speak with you."

The group followed Hanatarou to the hospital room where they'd placed Byakuya. "I'm glad you've come." Unohana said quietly. "He needs rest right now, but he should be alright in a little while."

"What is it? What's wrong with him." Uryu peered into the room anxiety all over his face.

Byakuya was asleep, hooked up to an IV. The blood pack attached to the IV made Uryu's eyes widen. "What's happened to him Unohana?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"He's anemic. Unfortunately in shinigami clans, they intermarry so many times that their genome is enclosed. Since the clans have started to disappear, with each successive generation the gene pool becomes tighter and more and more inherited illnesses appear. Byakuya taichou never had it this badly, in general his symptoms could be kept in check with a diet high in iron and protein. Unfortunately……"

"Because he got pregnant the baby is demanding a high amount of the nutrients in his body, the anemia got worse. A human would have difficulty recovering after they gave birth in this state, but a shinigami's anatomy is far more resilient. He will need several weeks to recover afterwards, and careful monitoring for the rest of his pregnancy."

"But, if its this dangerous to him…… didn't he say anything?" Ichigo demanded.

"He did to me, and asked that I keep it quiet for now." Unohana sighed. "There are only two Kuchiki in the current generation who aren't already matched, Byakuya and Rukia. Byakuya wants that baby, for you, for his clan, and for his happiness. He's lost a lot in his lifetime, and he has had little chance to gain any of it back. He told me to tell you, if he collapsed, he left me instructions to tell you all this." Unohana sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to the state it has."

"He won't have to spend all his time in the hospital will he?" Ichigo asked. "I mean….."

"No, he won't. He'll have to continue with the diet that I told him to, but I'm also prescribing vitamins and supplements. And he's to come in for a checkup at the end of every week. He may need transfusions periodically, we've been attempting to update the division's technology, including a blood bank in case of massive casualties, but this is still just beginning, and will not be of help for a long time. Kuchiki-taichou's condition got this bad because he tried to hide what was wrong with him." Unohana said quietly

"He could have told me something!" Uryu insisted.

"Uryu, this first became a problem after your bond was broken. He didn't think it would become as serious as it did. If he had told you, would you have let him keep it?"

Uryu froze. "I don't know. I want him to be okay. I don't want him to……"

Ichigo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Uryu, think about what Byakuya's been through. He never had any freedom his whole life. He was even shunned for loving Hisana. He gave her everything, and she still died. You and that baby are all that he has. His family is giving him pressure to have an heir, do you think he's going to tell you something like that?"

Uryu ignored Ichigo, rushing into the hospital room.

"He's my captain Unohana-taichou, I'm already a match for him, couldn't I?" Renji asked worriedly.

"Giving blood too frequently, Renji, will endanger your own health as well. I will ask around your division if any of them wish to help."

"I didn't think this would come to a head." Ukitake sighed. "I knew the Kuchiki bloodline was enclosed but….."

"The Shinigami clans have been, very strict. Its not a pleasant environment at all." Kyouraku told his mate. "I've had more than my share of Kuchiki's and Shihouins. Yoruichi's clan has pretty much scattered to the thirteen squads and the four winds. I wondered why she didn't try to recall them……"

"Shihouin-taichou prefers her freedom above all else." Shuhei put in. "But the situation with the clans is bad. Tell me Ukitake-taichou, has Rukia-san said anything about her brother? Or her family?"

"No, but she seems happier lately." Ukitake said with a small smile. "But, spending time with Orihime tends to do that to you."

"Oooooh." Izuru got the gist. "What have they been up to?"

"I suspect we'll find out soon." Ukitake said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Orihime-chan!" Rukia called out as she entered the room they'd been sharing. "I got something for you!"

"Hmm?" Orihime turned from where she was packing her bags for their return to the living world the next day. "OOOOOOH! Flowers!"

"Yeah, a bouquet of Hibiscus. They had this beautiful red one with orange markings, the orange was the same color as……" She was about to say 'Your hair.' When Orihime tackled her in her glee, kissing her soundly.

"They're beautiful, you didn't have to….." Orihime blushed. "Come here……"

The bouquet was set aside, and Orihime pulled Rukia into a seated position on the bed with her. "We go home tomorrow, or I do. Would you like to stay at my house with me? Last time I heard from Sado the shop was crowded."

"I'd love to." Rukia said shyly.

"Good." Orihime pulled Rukia into another kiss, grabbing awkwardly onto her hips and clinging. The redhead gently pushed Rukia back onto the mattress.

"O…… Orihime?"

"Hmm?" Orihime slipped her hands into Rukia's uniform, rubbing at the other woman's breasts.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Aaaah, well….." Orihime blushed cutely. "We kiss, we cuddle but we never /do/ anything! Are you worried about that bonding thing that shinigami do?"

"Yes, quite a bit." Rukia blushed redder than Orihime. "I….."

"I can handle it Rukia, it sounds lovely. I'll always be able to know where you are, and talk to you anywhere and……" She reached down and kissed the Kuchiki girl on the lips. "I'm not as fragile as you think I am….."

Rukia smiled warmly, with a swift motion and a squeak, Orihime was on her back on the bed, orange hair splayed out on the covers. "You are never fragile……"

The two sat up, slipping out of robe and clothing quickly. Rukia leaned in, kissing the redhead beneath her tenderly. "What would you like to do?" She asked quietly.

"anooooo……" Orihime blinked in surprise. "Ah, the one that…… um…… that tattoo'd guy has on his cheek!" She blushed.

Rukia had to suppress a snicker. Poor Shuhei would have been mortified. "Alright, its called a 69. Come here, on your side like this." She rolled them onto their side and continued kissing Orihime, moving southwards to lavish attention on her breasts, suckling on each in turn.

Orihime gasped, keeping a hand on Rukia and clumsily stroking and touching the other. Rukia made it as far as Orihime's abdomen before turning around. The redhead reached out to touch the other woman tentatively, kissing the skin and stroking Rukia's hips.

Rukia moved slowly as well, very gentle in her motions. She carefully parted Orihime's legs, running a finger around the edges of her opening before dipping a finger in, stroking around the edge.

Orihime gasped, wriggling in pleasure, reaching up to kiss her way along Rukia's thigh. Her movements were awkward, but heartfelt, loving. She paused when she reached Rukia's entrance, trying to mimic the other's movements. She shifted her leg back for Rukia to have better access, moving in tentatively to lick at the edges of the opening.

Rukia groaned, shifting her body for the other. Carefully she used her fingers to open her lover's entrance and leaned in, licking and sucking the flesh in front of her. Orihime groaned, "R…. R…. Rukia-chan……"

"Its alright." Rukia assured her.

As the two settled into a tentative rhythmn, Orihime felt a tickling sensation at the back of her mind, cold and crisp, but reassuring and gentle. She clung for the barest moment, before relaxing again. It was Rukia's mind, slowly meeting hers.

The female shinigami reached out with her tongue, licking at Orihime's clit gently. The redhead squealed in surprise, which turned into a groan of pleasure. Knowing the spot to touch now, Orihime moved to mimic Rukia. The female shinigami gasped, arching her hips. Orihime tightened her grip nervously, then relaxed again and dipped her tongue in deeper.

Things began to move faster then, the world only consisting of the two women. A circuit of energy turned into a blanket that wrapped them both up, comforting and sweet.

Orihime felt invigorated, pleasure growing in her belly. She sensed, also, the same reaction in Rukia. She was tumbling over and over, nearing the edge until.

The scream of pleasure that escaped Orihime's throat as she came seemed to echo over and over. Rukia reached climax soon after, crawling right side up so the her face was next to Orihime's and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Then Orihime was in a frozen plain, the sort of snow that's just ready to melt before spring. The forest she stood in, at the edge of a river where the ice looked just ready to break up. There was a tiny dock, and a rowboat. She and Rukia were standing in the tiny boat. Orihime was naked, but not cold! She was wrapped in Rukia's arms, bright red ribbons twining over their bodies.

A pale maiden, skin as white as ice, and dressed in a kimono that appeared to be made of deep, liquid silver, stood watching over them. The shun shun rika sailed in and circled around them. "Yaaaaaaay! Welcome Rukia welcome welcome!" They danced back and forth in the air above their heads.

"I'm so happy you found someone at last Rukia, welcome Orihime. I am Tsugi no Mai, I've been waiting a long time to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Rukia. She thinks very highly of you you know." The ice zanpakuto's face was, warm and sad all at once. Encouraging and protective and shy in the same breath.

"Thank you! Its nice to meet you too!" Orihime said cheerfully.

* * *

Yuzu peeked around the edge of the archway leading to the tiny flat where the trio of Shinigami had taken up residence. She was wearing the training uniform she used when practicing with Urahara. Ririn was perched on her head, having been assigned to Yuzu to act as her modsoul. "Heeeelooooo!" Yuzu called shyly.

A big burly fellow with spiked hair and sunglasses barred her way.

"Uh oh."

TO BE CONTINUED!!

* * *

No, the lemon doesn't mean that Rukia will get preggy from that.

Oral can bond mates, it can't impregnate them. Fingers might, or toys. But it would have to be some kind of genital on genital, partying….. that's the right word.

1. Yuzu is going by the hanakotoba chart that I'm going by. That yard plot Luri-chan has in her yard, if I recall correctly has a /lot/ of potential garden space.

2. Me deliberately messing with your mind. Sai is pretty generic, and Neji believe it or not means 'screw.' What kind of twisted messed up parent names their kid 'screw?' Its like painting a sign on their back that says 'Make some dirty and humiliating jokes about me'

3. Still messing with your head. Anime is full of 'Haku' Naruto, Inu-Yasha (Ko**haku** and **Haku**doshi,) Spirited Away is the one I'm thinking of, and Seita is the older boy in Grave of the Fireflies.

4. Homigawd, I wanted to do something with Gin like this. Something funny!


	45. Homicidal Quincy Chases Nekid Lieutenant

Oooooooh

Oooooooh! This is a website I'm working on! Even better, I'm selling adzes on it! Everytime somebody clicks an ad, I get monies! Click some adzes people PLEAZE!!

I started this after I got me a darkrai! And I got Deoxys yesterday! Plus, my stepmother gave me /four/ movie tickets. FOUR!! I'm going to see Hellboy and watch monsters beat each other up and a big red guy blow things to pieces with five fingers he calls Mary!

Homigawd, I just realized. I twirl my hair just like Near-kun!!

Actually, I was born the same year Light was, and my little brother was born the same year Near was!! No wonder we fight so much! Me+LightYear of Fire Tiger, Otooto+NearYear of Metal Goat. Neat huh?

Alright, I have some links for you…….

manga(dot)bleachexile(dot)com/bleach-chapter-326-page-23(dot)html

Urahara and Tessai while he was still a shinigami. The chapter also establishes once and for all how the vaizard came to be. So I'll have that stand as the background story in Heartsbond.

Though it makes Tousen's end all that sadder. Sniffle

And…… I have the song from Die Hard. The one by Guyz Nite? (cackles) "No one dies harder than john mcclaine!

I'm sorry its taken so long to get back to you guys. I've found a wicked mmorpg, one that broke my computer for a week before it would work again. If you must know, the culprit is www.entropiauniverse(dot)com.

Then I upgraded my antispyware software, found three Trojans, 66 cookies, several dozen spy and adware, and a dialer. If you guys know what a 'dialer' program is, think you could review the answer for me?

And to apologize for making you wait, I have Yuzu meeting a new friend, and Ichigo and Renji doing the bunny thing. Leeeeeeeeeeemoooony fresh to death! Trust me! You'll be doubled over the keyboard laughing.

mmmmm…… I just had an idea for a pokemon lemon gag. Ash and Gary are trying to get their thing going. Pikachu is curled up in the next room. Their 'nookie noises' wake the electric mouse up. Irritated, the pokemon powers up a thunderbolt. "Piiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa chuuuuu!" The mood comes to a shocking end and Ash and Gary learn a lesson about not disturbing the pokemons' beauty sleep.

* * *

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/pokemonhobbyist/index(dot)htm

My name is Gwen, Pokemon hobbyist. I've been playing pokemon since the first generation of red and blue. Not a particularly big fan of the series, I earned Badges in the pokemon trading card league at the local mall, and routinely beaten other players both face to face and in the Elite Four and other difficult areas of the games.

I've seen pokemon and strategies change and grow. I've seen some pokemon improved over the games and some just scrapped to the side. I'm not perfect, no one is, but I'm pretty damn good. I've seen it all, even if I haven't beaten or done it all…….

And that includes new players and younger players alike being soundly beaten by older children who display poor sportsmanship in the worst way, parents who don't understand a word of what their kids are saying, camp councilors who take away games only to mix them up and kids who lose their items because they weren't properly labeled. I've seen good strategies and bad strategies and solid strategies and dynamic strategies and strategies you don't see coming.

I wanted for so long to organize this knowledge into a website that covers what strategy databases don't. Sportsmanship, etiquette, how to for parents, how to improve your game for children, how to get started for new players, neat things to unlock, how to keep track of your pokemon belongings so that you don't lose them, ways that camp councilors can organize the stampede, how teachers can turn craze into clever.

And how to make sense of a phenomenon that is /never/ going to die.

Viva la pokemon!

* * *

OK, meanwhile, back at the shoten!

**HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER!!**

Cactus

カクタス

Kakutasu

Lust/Sex

* * *

Yuzu peeked around the edge of the archway leading to the tiny flat where the trio of Shinigami had taken up residence. She was wearing the training uniform she used when practicing with Urahara. Ririn was perched on her head, having been assigned to Yuzu to act as her modsoul. "Heeeelooooo!" Yuzu called shyly.

A big burly fellow with spiked hair and sunglasses barred her way.

"Uh oh." Yuzu cowered nervously. Gripping the plate of cookies and package of flower seeds tightly.

The shinigami peered menacingly down at him.

"Oh…… hi, I guess you don't talk then. I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, Urahara sensei suggested that I come by to welcome you to Karakura."

Menace turned to curious scrutiny.

"If you want me to come back later I can." Yuzu gulped.

"Enryuu, what's going on out……" A male shinigami who looked closer to Ichigo in age rounded the corner, dressed in a kimono and hakama. "….. and you are?"

"Sir, I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, Urahara-sensei suggested I come welcome you to the neighborhood! My father runs the medical clinic next door."

"I'm Ririn!! Urahara-sama told me to keep an eye on Yuzu!" Ririn squeaked.

"Aaaaah, well it might not be a good idea to……"

"Kenyuu! We are waiting for you to help unpack the toys……" A little blonde who appeared to be Yuzu's age rounded the corner as well. "…… Oh, hello, we are Lurichiyo. We didn't think neighbors would be coming to visit us so soon."

"That's okay, Urahara-sensei suggested that I come visit. My father Kurosaki Isshin wanted to come along, but he's busy elsewhere."

"Kuro…… saki?" The man seemed to think for a moment. "Oh, I've heard of your father. He was a captain, he retired. I'm glad he's in good health. Come in, please. Urahara is your sensei?"

"Who is this lady?" Lurichiyo asked the smaller man. "We have not heard of a captain named Kurosaki."

"He retired, and left to live in the living world. He started a Medical clinic next door to our house. It was part of the reason why we chose this house rather than others. There are other shinigami nearby. Tell me Yuzu, are you in training under Urahara?"

"Yes sir……"

"Lurichiyo, this is Yuzu, Yuzu, Lurichiyo. I suspect Urahara asked you to come by to play so Lurichiyo sama wouldn't get lonely."

"Really Kenyuu-chan?" The seemingly snobbish girl brightened. "We are happy to meet you Yuzu-chan."

"Its nice to meet you too! I brought cookies I made."

"Cookies?" Lurichiyo asked. "These?"

"Yes, they're a welcome gift. They're really sweet! Try some. I made oatmeal, chocolate chip, mollassas, and sugar! And I brought flower seeds too!"

"Seeds?"

Yuzu blinked. "You put seeds in the ground, and take care of them, and they grow into plants. Every kind, vegetables, herbs, flowers, even trees! I brought some flower seeds. They take a few weeks to get big, but when they bloom they'll be really pretty."

"Sugooooi! Kenryuu-chan! How come you never told me where flowers come from?" Lurichiyo demanded. "They sound like fun!"

"Anoo…… ah, you never asked."

"You don't even know how to grow flowers?" Yuzu pouted. "They must have had you on a really tight leash in the Soul Society!"

"Aaaaah, well…… even for a shinigami we're really little. W'ere in line to be leader of our clan."

"But that means you should be learning not staying inside! Come on, I'll show you everything!" Yuzu grinned, skipping happily after Lurichiyo. "And later on I'll introduce you to Jinta and Ururu. I don't like Jinta that much, he's noisy and messy. But Ururu is really nice!"

"You must be really young by human years. I am wondering how far you have reached in your training?"

"aaaaah, well, I can shunpo, and I'm learning how to fight, and Yoruichi gave me kidou to memorize before we learn them for real."

"Really!!" Lurichiyo dropped the royal formal case in her excitement. "You can show me right? There's so much I want to learn here!"

"Alright, aaaaaah, let me think a moment." Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut to think.

Kenryuu looked nervous, he and Enryuu eyeing each other. "I, suppose its alright if she tries. She /is/ in line to be head of a shinigami clan. And if she's in trouble she should be able to escape." Kenryuu whispered.

Yuzu straightened up. "Okay, think light, and fast. Push all your energy into your legs and……" Yuzu zipped across the room and stopped, beckoning to Lurichiyo.

The young shinigami blinked, squeezed her eyes shut and……. Step, trip! Yuzu darted in to catch her. "It didn't work! My feet don't like me."

"Its okay, I messed up my first time too. If you keep trying you'll get it eventually. Anoooo…… that's what the lion told me anyway."

"Lion?" Lurichiyo shivered.

"ahah, I think its my zanpakuto, but I haven't seen her for sure yet. But I'm pretty sure she's a lion! She talks sometimes, and I know when she's happy. But I'm still very new to this." Yuzu said with a blush.

"Ooh, I see. Well…… my room is this way! Follow me! Kenryuu can you make us some tea? I want to try these cookies!"

"H…… hai Lurichiyo-sama!" The teen looking shinigami sputtered. "Enryuu, come help me."

The silent shinigami eyed the direction Yuzu and Lurichiyo had gone worriedly.

"She has to grow sometime. When she's old enough to take her place, she'll enter the Academy. And if what we fear does come to pass, then she will need to learn how to escape. It would be improper for her to carry a blade this young, even a small one, shunpo and perhaps a small, basic kidou may help her escape. Learning with Yuzu may be a good idea." Kenryuu said quietly. "Besides, Lurichiyo needs a playmate here. She had a lot of friends back home, but she doesn't know anybody here."

Lurichiyo kept trying to shunpo all the way up the stairs and down the hall to her room. No luck. "This doesn't seem as easy at all! Is learning Kidou easier?"

"Naw, Urahara-sensei won't let me do anything yet." Yuzu frowned. "And Yoruichi only comes by a little bit to help me. She's temporary captain for 3rd and 9th."

"Shihouin Yoruichi? Of the Shihouin Clan?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yoruichi-sama is teaching you! Even a little that's wonderful!" Lurichiyo blushed. "She's from one of the four great shinigami clans! She's the leader for the Shihouin, but the Shihouin clan kinda disappeared when she did I heard! You're so lucky! When does she come next?"

"Ten days from now!" Yuzu flicked open the notebook Yoruichi gave her and nibbled on a cookie. "See? I have to memorize these."

Lurichiyo took the offered notebook. "WOW! Its pretty! Its like poetry!"

Yuzu nodded, and pointed to one of them. "I need to learn this one eventually, Yoruichi-sensei said I could use it to call for help if I need it! But its so hard! You even need to draw henna on your arms!"

"Sugooooi! It sounds pretty!" (1)

"I know! I managed to pin Jinta with this one! It's the first restraint. It was funny! His rear end was sticking up in the air!"

The girls giggled. "Suuuugoi! Lookit this one!" Lurichiyo pointed to Hado 31, Shakkaho red flame cannon."

"That's the one I'm supposed to learn." Yuzu pouted. "I've mostly got the incantation down, but she hasn't taught me how to gather spirit energy to make it!"

"I wanna copy these down! May I borrow them??" Lurichiyo said eagerly. "If I'm to be clanleader, then I need to learn some of these eventually."

"Go ahead!" Yuzu giggled.

Isshin made it as soon as the clinic closed down. "Knock knock. I was wonderi……"

Enryuu on principle blocked Isshin's way into the courtyard. "Jeesh, you know, you could be more polite to a retired captain."

Enryuu eyed him, then stepped aside and let Isshin in. "You must be Kurosaki-taichou."

"Isshin please shinigami. And yes." He sighed. "I came looking for Yuzu."

"She and Lurichiyo-sama went upstairs awhile ago. It was rather loud for awhile. I wonder what they're doing up there."

Yuzu had curled up for a nap on a mat to the side, a small blanket pulled over her shoulders. Lurichiyo's head was bent low over Yuzu's extra notebook, determinedly copying down as much as she could. "almost…… we almost have it!"

"Lurichiyo-sama! What are you……"

She held up the notebook proudly. "Yuzu-chan let me have it! She said I could copy her Kidou notes! And when I got done with them I tried to make some of my own!" She turned the notebook, with tiny little drawings about what the kidou she made up would look like. "Seeeeee! This one's shooting stars, I don't have a name for it yet but it pins an enemy to the ground! And that one blasts water at someone…… and that one……" Most of what Lurichiyo had made up were unrealistic. Kidou didn't use water, for example.

"Ho brother." Isshin chuckled. "There's no sating the knowledge beast now. Kenryuu you and Lurichiyo-sama should come down to the shoten tonight. We're making dinner, and then Kisuke-kun wanted to have a word with you about some of your arrangements here."

"Alright……" The younger shinigami shook his head. "Come on Lurichiyo-sama, I don't think all of these will work, but maybe some will."

"YAY!!"

"But if you /want/ to learn kidou, you'll have to work hard and carefully." Kenryuu told the young princess.

"We will, we promise!"

* * *

Ichigo groaned, eyeing the pile of paperwork in front of him. Normally Renji and Ichigo brought their respective piles of paperwork into Renji's office, which was much more spacious than Ichigo's, and start working.

But Byakuya was sick, Renji had asked his koibito a favor. "I'm not particularly fond of paperwork, but I want captain to come back and find all the work done."

"I can't believe that Byakuya is sick and we're stuck doing his paperwork."

"Would you want to be sick and then come home well but have a mountain of work to do?" Renji asked as he started reading things over.

"This is boooooring!" Ichigo was suddenly feeling rather frisky.

"I don't like that look on your face." Renji said, eyeing Ichigo.

"Its Byakuya's office."

"So?"

"So this……" Ichigo hauled Renji into a kiss, scattering paperwork willy nilly. The normally deputy, now thirteenth lieutenant, Ichigo Kurosaki yanked Renji to him.

"Ack, koi, koi koi not here!" Renji sputtered. "My office is down the hall."

"But this is Byakuya's office." Ichigo pouted.

"Okay, whatever mood swing is currently going through your horribly dirty mind, do you know what Byakuya will do to you if his office is a mess in the morning."

"But that's what makes it hot……" Ichigo whispered, nibbling on Renji's ear. "…… come on, you and me. Bent over his desk…… the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki walks in and finds we've been /veeery/ naughty. We need to be spanked…… badly……" Ichigo husked, grabbing Renji's nearest ass cheek. "Three ways to feel oh so……"

"you know that's never going to happen……" Renji gulped, Ichigo was hot, willing, and the sheer eroticism of the fantasy Ichigo was proposing made Renji a very happy shinigami.

"Oh come on…." Ichigo said coaxingly. "You can't admit that you actually feel turned on by the…. Possibility." Ichigo ground his hips against Renji's /obvious/ arousal.

"If we get caught you're in trouble." Renji growled, reaching to remove first his, then Ichigo's clothing. Garments flew and got piled every which way. Zabimaru and Zangetsu were set to the side, and then Renji lunged forwards into a kiss.

Ichigo flopped flat on his back before Renji said huskily. "On your knees."

"Won't we need lube……"

"you should have worried about that before." Renji grinned, guiding Ichigo into an all fours position. "Don't worry, you'll like this." He slurred lustily, parting Ichigo's legs.

Ichigo gasped as something slick and wet circled his hole. "Re….re…. Renji?!"

"mmm….." Renji leaned in, pressing his tongue inside his koi's entrance.

"K… k… koi!" Ichigo sputtered, it felt great, it felt incredible. **You aren't kissing me on the lips until you've washed out your mouth.**

Renji laughed, withdrawing. "hey, at least it won't hurt like hell now." He purred. "Get up…." Renji scooped up Ichigo and placed him on Byakuya's desk. Ichigo blushed, his eyes never leaving Renji's face.

The red head positioned himself at Ichigo's opening, pulling the pregnant shinigami with him, entering his koi in one swift stroke. Ichigo fell into Renji's arms, and the red head's hair fell over them like a curtain. Ichigo panted, resting his head on Renji's shoulders. "Do it, koi. Lets be completely naughty."

Renji sounded amused, "Yes, very." And he started to move. Panting he continued to thrust, growling as Ichigo started to bear down on his thrusts, growling and panting.

Movement became n'sync, frenzied, filled with stimulation and pleasure. Ichigo was being fucked on Byakuya's desk. The ultimate act of defiance, Ichi might as well have been pissing on Byakuya's leg.

And Renji…… hooooo, taichou's desk…… taichou's desk…… he almost wished that Byakuya would walk in on them, just as they were……

Ichigo yelled, coming hard as he clung to Renji's shoulder. "MINE." He hissed, clinging to Renji.

"Yours, my beautiful, yours……" Renji's voice choked off as he came.

Ichigo panted, just like that the door opened.

It wasn't Byakuya opening it either.

It was Uryu.

"KUROSSSAAAAAAKIIIII!" Uryu roared, shoving them both off the desk. "NOT in Bya-koi's office! I'm going to KILL you!!" Uryu picked up a chair and threw it.

Ichigo cackled, dragging Renji to his feet. "It was just a joke Uryu!" He giggled.

"A JOKE?? A JOKE?? MY KOIBITO IS IN THE HOSPITAL ICHIGO!! AND YOU MAKE A MESS OF HIS DESK. YOU FUCK AROUND ON HIS DESK??" Uryu didn't just sound furious, he sounded homicidal.

This wasn't good.

Uryu pulled out Seele Schneider.

Okay this wasn't funny anymore.

Neither Ichigo nor Renji had the time to get their clothes. All they could grab were Zabimaru and Zangetsu. Uryu chased them out of the 6th and down the street shooting Seele Schneider arrows at them both. Ichigo started laughing again, he and Renji weren't just getting stares. Matsumoto had come back with Nanao from shopping when she saw the sight running down the street. "Nanao-chan, wait here." She pulled out a camera, shouting for Yachiru to come join her.

Ichigo laughed insanely as Matsumoto joined the chase, Yachiru sitting on her back directing her to snap as many pictures as she could possibly get.

They were turning heads. Girls drooling, boys shaking their heads. Hitsugaya took one look out his window and hid from sight. "I need some headache medicine."

Ikkaku and Yumichika saw. "Oh how beautiful! Matsumoto, give me a copy of those!!" He called as Ichigo and Renji dashed into the thirteenth and slammed the door to Ichigo's room closed. "Homigawd. I didn't know the pregnant male body was this sexy. Ikkaaaaakkkuuuu, I want to be preggy sexy." Ikkaku's scarlet blush and stuttered assurance was lost in the wind. (2)

"That was friggin awesome!!" Renji laughed, leaning back against the closed door.

"We were /so/ naughty."

**King? Can I say I love you?**

1. You remember when Isane called all the Captains and Lieutenants for help when Aizen finally made his move? That one!

2. Poor Ikkaku, he and Chika-chan are bonded. And appearantly trying to have cuties! They just aren't quite there yet! :(


	46. Welcome little Mizael

Heartsbond 46

WOOOOOOOO!!

(blasts Hikari No Rock) homigawd, chapter 46!

You probably thought that my other fanfic, The Last Confessions of a Goddess of Death, was the end to Heartsbond. NO SUCH LUCK!

Sadly Misa's and Rem's narration of a rewrite of the entire Deathnote storyline is taking a break.

OH MY LOYAL HEARTSBOND FANDS I HAVE NOT FORSAKEN YOU!!

Oh dear, perhaps dancing deathnote chibis were not the best album picture to use when I loaded "Big Yellow Taxi" onto imeem. You can hear it here……

www(dot)imeem(dot)com/tidechild/music/vY5HzaWg/countingcrowsbigyellowtaxi/

I heard this song when I was a kid, so please treat it kindly!

Oh dear, Makoto Kifune is a /bad guy?/ oooh, that makes him smexier. Maybe since Uryu is stuck in the Soul Society, when eberybody's kids are born, Makoto can join Ichigo's group. Think of the arguments they'd have with each other!! I can totally picture Ichigo fuming at him.

That reminds me, link number two. Chu-bura by Kelun! It's the 8th bleach theme, and I have the WHOLE THING, not the cut version used in the series!!

www(dot)imeem(dot)com/tidechild/music/A5mkI9yn/kelunchubura/

And the translations at

gendou(dot)com/amusic/lyrics.php?id8869&show2

This is, probably, the happiest Bleach theme I have ever heard. And I mean HAPPIEST!!

The final link is to "The future is wild" trust me, YOU WANT TO WATCH THIS. It friggin rocks.

video(dot)google(dot)com/videoplay?docid-638052294391149546&qThe+Future+Is+Wild&eiahOESKLHEIKsrQKXounAAQ&hlen

Hmmm…… okay, since I had a filler chapter last time, I should probably pile on the meat.

This chapter will, very likely, be long. I want there to be lots of happy cooing of couples, and may the curse fest begin, this chapter or the next Szayel has his baaaaaaaaaaabbbbbyyyyy!

* * *

HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER!!

This chapter we have the first of the Gotei 13 flowers on the hanakotoba list. Camelia. There are three different colors, and a meaning for each.

Camelia is the 6th Division Heraldic Flower.

Tsubaki, the shun shun rika spirit Orihime attacks with, also means Camelia. There are, thus, two frequent references to the flower in bleach.

Here is the entry

**Camelia -- Tsubaki**

Red – In love

Yellow – Longing

White – Waiting

* * *

THE BABY REPORT!!

**Shinigami**

Ichigo- 5 weeks 3 days

Shuhei- 7 weeks 5 days

Shunsui-5 weeks 2 days

Gin - 3 weeks

Urahara – 4 weeks

Byakuya – 3 weeks

Hitsugaya – 1 week 2 days

**Arrancar**

Szayel-Day 17 WARNING!

Ulquiorra-Day 11

* * *

Morning in Seireitei had Uryu slumped in a chair next to Byakuya, sleeping soundly when the nobleman opened his eyes. "nnnnrg, Uryu?"

"BYAKOI!!" Uryu cried, overjoyed that his lover had woken up. "Are you alright?"

"I have, a horrible headache." Byakuya smiled faintly. "But I must be okay if I'm waking up to you. How long have I been asleep?"

"Overnight, and if anything in your office is ruined, send Ichigo and Renji the bill."

Byakuya groaned. "What did they do?"

"I caught them having sex on your desk."

Byakuya sputtered. "WHAAAATTTTT??"

**Byakuya please, not that soon after waking up. **Senbonzakura groaned.

**THEY HAD SEX ON MY DESK!!** Byakuya shrilled. "I am going to kill them!!"

"I don't think you have to do that." Momo carried breakfast in giggling. "Here Uryu, you've been working so hard for 5th, I thought I'd bring you and Kuchiki-sama breakfast. Although Unohana-taichou said to give Kuchiki-sama decaf tea……" She smiled faintly, setting down a tray and offering Byakuya, to his surprise, a western style breakfast. "I didn't know caffine was bad for babies." (1)

"What are these?" He blinked in surprise.

"Oh! Rangiku-chan brought some American Recipes back with her from her last Patrol in the human world. Unohana suggested something filling with lots of meat and protein. So I have pancakes with some kind of sweet syrup, and some kind of sausage, and an omelet with green peppers, and there's supposed to be something better about these biscuits than the kind of bread we have here." Momo babbled, relieved to have some company.

"Its alright Momo, thanks." Uryu told the former lieutenant.

"I just wish I could be of more help." Momo said softly. "I've been so weak…… I don't mean to be any trouble."

"Its okay. Just focus on getting better alright?" Uryu said gently.

"That reminds me, Unohana told me to deliver these!" She offered a small bottle of vitamins. "She said these are higher in iron than the normal kind. Unohana-taichou told me to tell you that they're really bitter, so take them with something strong flavored to drink."

"Now what do you mean I won't have to…… retaliate, against Lieutenant Kurosaki and Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Uryu chased them naked down the street with his bow!!" Momo giggled. "I was getting fresh air when I saw it! And Rangiku-chan and Yachiru-chan chased them with a camera! And then at dinner, Rukia-chan came back for an hour or so to get some things from her quarters for her trip to the living world, when she heard what happened she grabbed Ichigo and Renji by the ears and dragged them back to the 6th Division to clean up!!" Momo giggled.

"I see, so Kurosaki and Abarai have put everything back in order /and/ paid restitution already?"

"Something like that." Uryu rolled his eyes.

"Then Abarai will be getting all the paperwork for the next week /and/ be placed in charge of running drills. Since his /captain/ is currently in ill health." Translation, Renji was going to be made Byakuya's errand boy until the Kuchiki noble's thirst for vengeance abated.

Uryu laughed, the sound carrying down the hall as Shuhei and Izuru headed for Unohana's office for a checkup. "Alls well that ends well……" Shuhei said with a chuckle. "I'm glad Uryu's calmed down, he was almost panicked. You know, humans often find the bond disorienting when their mate is in trouble?"

"I didn't know, no. You stay calm too love." Izuru nuzzled Shuhei, in general good spirits. "We have to make sure the baby is alright, and then its work as usual. Yoruichi-taichou said she had a surprise."

"Really? I wonder what she could have to surprise us with?"

"Well, I suppose we'll find out." Izuru sighed. "Unohana, we're here!!"

"And I'm ready." Unohana said pleasantly, all set up for the ultrasound.

The appointment was pleasant, the ultrasound turning up no new issues to either father or baby. And the couple made a happy walk back to the third division for the day's work. "Hmmm, so we have baby clothes, but we still have to pick out furniture. And you need to choose decorations for the nursery. I won't go get them without you!!" Declared Izuru.

"Alright, after work hours we'll go down to market square and look at some of the…… er…… baby things, some of the stores have okay?" Shuhei said with a smile.

"You're going to make such a great parent." Izuru chirped, the normally doleful lieutenant sounded ebullient for once as they rounded the corner into the familiar courtyard.

Yoruichi was standing in the third division courtyard with two unfamiliar figures and chatting. Izuru's heart sank. One of the two she was speaking with had a captain's haori on. And he was NOT a captain he recognized.

That meant one thing, the third division had a new captain!! Izuru wasn't sure whether to kick up his heals in joy or cower in fear. He couldn't stand the thought of another captain as destructive as Gin Ichimaru. Izuru would rather curl up in a ball and die than have to put up with another Gin.

And there were other possibilities, would this new captain be as strict as Kuchiki-taichou? As wild and loose a canon as Zaraki? Would he be kind but strict and sometimes inflexible the way the Commander General was?

"aaaaaah, Captain Amagai, here's the soon to be father now. Izuru, we've finally found a new captain for the third, Izuru Kira, Shuuske Amagai. I think you'll like him, he's got a good reputation, fair, calm. I've met him before, he'll do right by the third division. And this is his assistant and new thirdseat, Makoto Kifune."

"I look forwards to working with you." Makoto said with a stiffly formal tone. "And congratulations……" He gave a small nod Shuhei's direction, and no smile.

Amagai however, clapped Izuru on the back. "Yes, congratulations Izuru. If you need time off to care for your bondmate and babe, please let me know. As long as you give me some warning in advance I can accommodate you."

Izuru blinked. And as he felt Amagai's aura, he realized that here was somebody who was /completely/ the opposite of Gin Ichimaru. Gin's riatsu felt as cold as the most bitter of winter winds with no snow and too much bite. He could strangle somebody with a glance. Amagai's riatsu was warm, calming, encouraging, a balm to a somewhat battered psyche.

"What about 9th Yoruichi?" Shuhei asked. "You're not leaving us are you?"

"Of course not Shuhei. You're pregnant, I wouldn't do that to you." Yoruichi assured him. "Amagai, go easy on Izuru, the 3rd Division has had it /really/ rough."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of third for you. Though it is difficult coming up with something fast enough for the festival."

"Yes, it is. But I've heard good things about you. I'm sure you'll manage." Yoruichi said confidently.

* * *

Far away, in Hueco Mundo's eternal night, sleep had overtaken Szayel for the past several days. He was nearing the end of the Arrancar's spitfire fast gestation. For the scientist, it had been an almost spiritual (and Szyael was /not/ a creature of spirit), gaze back into the evolution of his species.

Male arrancar, when their bodies became too pregnant to move quickly, found some place quiet, and rested until it was time. By then Szyael's many times ancestors would have found a quiet cave, just at the barest edge of the underground menos forest and slept. If their mate was present, it was easier to keep watch, but at this point hiding overrode "fight or flight." Szayel had already tried to interact normally, to continue with written scientific work rather than practical. He couldn't do it. His mind had become sluggish, and it was easier to concentrate on his surroundings than a piece of paper or a computer screen. It was instinct showing through all around, it annoyed him, but at this point he'd learned not to fight it.

"Now be more careful training." He heard Zephly scolding what's his name fraccion of Nnoitra's. "Nnoitra is a powerful fighter, but you're a lot weaker than he is. You can't take that kind of punishment."

"OW! My leg…… alright, I'll try. Its not like I can fight with my leg in a cast."

There was footsteps and Zephly came in, dusting his hands off. He quickly cleaned cast plaster off of them, then set a med bag containing materials for putting casts on limbs down by the bed. "Hey….." He said gently, stroking Szayel's hair.

The espada leaned into the touch, eyes half closed. "Hey……" He replied simply. "I don't think it will be long now."

"No…… I don't think so either. You scared koi?"

"mmmm a little." Szayel said drowsily. "But you're here."

"Yes, I am." And Zephly pulled his koi briefly into a hug. "Alright, I need to get some things out of medical supply for when you go into labor dear…… give me a shout if you need something alright?"

Szyael's hmmm of response reminded Zephly of a purring cat, and the medic got up hurrying to get some medicines and things like warm cloths and water, the blanket they'd gotten for the baby.

Szayel closed his eyes, really half asleep. And then it happened. Szayel sputtered as his stomach muscles clenched. He froze……. Counting off seconds…… again. "ZEPHY!!" He roared.

Something toppeled to the floor in the supply closet. "Szay? Is it time?"

"WHY do you think I started YELLING!" Szayel growled, oh yeah, Szayel's water broke at that one second. "rrrrrrrg….."

"Okay, okay dear remember to breath."

"Shut the fuck up DAMNIT!!" Szayel growled, "I know what I'm supposed to do so SHUT UP AND DELIVER THE DAMN BABY!!"

Zephly laughed, Szayel calmed as much as somebody in labor could, and the world dissolved into what seemed like slow motion for Szayel. All pushing, breathing, and time seemed to stop.

In reality, Szayel was at it for over an hour… he could sense the baby moving. The arrancar's body was more sensitive than a human female's at the moment. He could feel every inch, silently urging the child to keep going.

He was almost there… he could feel it….. and then something in Szayel's midsection seized up. It was sudden, sharp and painful. "ZEPH!!" Szayel cried in distress.

Zephly's teeth gritted. "Oh shit….. this happens sometimes love hang on……." He pulled a needle from his med kit. "I'm sorry, this will hurt. Your muscles froze, this will loosen them so the baby can get free. I'm so sorry…." Zephly kissed his koi's forehead before jabbing the needle in.

Szayel howled, the child finally making it the last handspan to freedom. Szyael lay panting, eyes half closed, exhausted.

The wail of the newly born brought him back to alertness. "it's a boy, koibito." Zephly cleaned the little one off.

Szayel nodded. "Welcome, little Mizael." Zephly brought the little one closer for Szayel to get a good look. Szayel took the little one in his arms, and his heart melted. "Oh my dearest, oh my little one…."

Mizael's hollow mask resembled Zephly's somewhat, a half tiara across his forehead, and on the right side, right at the hairline, a trio of skeletal white feathers. On his back, the only armor plating was a tiny white piece on the left side that resembled a tiny white feathered wing. His hair was a very pale blue, his eyes bright gold, a common eyecolor among second generation arrancar.

Mizael nipped sharply at Szayel's wrist. "OW!" Szyael hissed. Baby arrancar didn't need milk, they needed riatsu from their parent, taken from a bite to the wrist on a male, the breast from a female.

Zephly set about cleaning up, and kept a careful eye on his koi and baby until he had finished, joining Szyael at his bedside. "mmm…… he's perfect eh?"

"Yes, and I will repeat my promise to you to him. I will return, from the mission I've been given. I promise." Szayel was getting sleepy.

"And to do that, you need rest." Zephly said quietly, "Mizael is asleep."

"Hmm, he is." Szayel was exhausted, everything was cleaned up.

"We need to get you to a cleaner bed though koi." Zephly told him.

"Fine with me……" There was a second room Zephly had set up in the back. There was a clean bed, a crib for Mizael, and lots of peace and quiet.

Szayel was sound asleep the instant he hit the pillow. _My lovely, I'll come back. I promise………_My friends on various RPG's are of mixed opinion about this. Is it true Caffine is bad for unborn babies? ;.; oh dear, I wouldn't be a very good mommy then. I can't go a single day without caffine.

* * *

1.

* * *

ARRANCAR ENCYCLOPEDIA!!

Zephly: (standing in front of the chalkboard with Aizen) today we'll cover arrancar gestation, from start to finish.

Aizen: Do I have to be here?

Zephly: Well Szyael can't help me, and Gin is still kinda….. (looks over at Gin)

Gin is sitting with Ulquiorra, "See, these are pickles Qui, and this is ice cream. We have vanilla, and chocolate, and mint and cookie dough and this one is coffee."

Aizen: (facial twitch) Of course. I see your point.

Zephly: ALLRIGHTY! We'll start with conception, see, male arrancar are only fertile twice a month. If they're able to bear children, there will be a membrane between the womb and the outside world. A male arrancar has no cervix, so the membrane is necessary to protect his insides. When its breached, then the male needs to relax for about 48 hours, if it closes back up that means he hasn't conceived, if it stays open it means, congratulations, there's a baby on the way!

Aizen: aaaah, gin should you have so much ice cream?

Gin: Whah not? There are so many flavors koi, I need to see which one goes best with pickles!

Aizen: Facial twitch.

Zephly: Ages past, male arrancar were under a lot of stress when pregnant, but believe it or not, they get stronger, not weaker, when they conceive. That's meant to protect the father and child from attack by stronger hollows, other arrancar, and yes, shinigami. Their reflexes get faster, along with their sonido. Their muscles rise to about double their normal strength. Their riatsu combines with the child's and rises exponentially. They are truly one, and they defend each other whether the babe is aware of it or not!

Gin: Here Qui, try some of the strawberry.

Ulquiorra: Is this what Ichigo tastes like?

Renji pokes his head in. "ICHI IS MINE, GO AWAY!" ducks back out to a random broomcloset and makes out with Ichigo.

Zephly: AHERM! Alright, in the natural, a male arrancar would be instinctively driven to move long distances. This is the instinct to find a sheltered place to have the baby in. Since any cave could have hollows in it, or worse, lead to the menos forest, the male arrancar is able to move quickly over long distances up until the last three days of pregnancy. Of course, those in Las Noches may find no predators and an abundance of nervous energy.

Sandstorms are a frequent hazard in Hueco Mundo, the male arrancar's first instinct if pregnant and faced with this hazard is to hide. So he will actually hide himself under the sands themselves. He'll use his clothing to protect his face and curl into a ball protecting his head and stomach, that way he can still breathe and the very sand that poses a hazard becomes his shield.

Ulquirorra: It is the coffee ice cream, most certainly, that is superior.

Gin: oh yeah, but this is the best! (holds up cake batter ice cream)

Ulquiorra: ooooooooooooh!

Aizen face twitches. "please, don't make a mess, or make yourselves sick"

Zephly face twitches. "Right, while all of this has been happening, inside the male arrancar a ring of muscles slowly tighten around the womb and the baby inside, temporarily acting the way a woman's cervix would, and closes up so that when the male gives birth, like the female, his water breaks. But there is a risk that isn't present in females. Sometimes the ring of muscles tightens mid labor, preventing movement of the babe and poses a danger to them both. It takes a medicine to make the muscles relax and release the baby, it is, however, painful, administered directly to the womb and muscles in it. While it doesn't harm the baby, it leaves the needlepoint kind of sore.

"Lastly, men do not have breasts, and the arrancar babe doesn't need milk, rather they need energy from the parent, riatsu to be precise. Women, obviously, have breasts to feed the baby. The male arrancar however, feeds the child from a quick nip to the wrist."

"well, that's about all there is……."

Gin: INCOMING!!

Gin accidentally trips, upending the container of strawberry ice cream and sending it flying, hitting Zephly in the head.

Zephly…………… "Beautiful…… YOU GUYS ARE PAYING MY DRY CLEANING BILL!!"


	47. A trap laid

Notes: HOMIGAWD ITS COMING!!

Bleach memories of nobody was released in limited engagement in theaters in English this past june.

And in October, it comes out on DVD!!

And seeing the WICKED cool behind the scenes stuff that adult swim did for it has motivated me further!! ;.; I'm so sorry I'm so slow in updating!

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated since July. I've been really busy.

On the MU front, Search has come to Soucon and its ALMOST over. Ierne has closed, making the game a 1 weyr, one crafthall game. I'm working on a new character for Seven Spindles, and I made a new character, the effeminate weyrhandler and fossil hunter Aeyric. Aeyric was loosly inspired by Daniel Jackson in Stargate, though he has a temper Daniel doesn't have, and is more withdrawn and just a tad socially inept.

I finally got to visit my mom for a week. I was so happy to cleanse the city SMOG out of my lungs. I love West Haven. Scenic, conveinant, everything I need in walking distance, including the beach.

And of course there's Entropia Universe... which you can find information on... www.entropedia.info/Page.aspx?pageMain Page

I'm also getting into another sci fi show that's a family legacy, well two, Doctor Who and Torchwood. My mom likes both of them, and she watched the OLD Doctor who before I was even born. I've seen all of Torchwood Series 02 and Doctor Who Series 04, as well as scattered random episodes from series 1 and 2, and about half of series 3. Unfortunately, BBC pulled all the Doctor who episodes from youtube and google video. So I'm PISSED. Now I'll have to pay like... I think series 1, 2, and 3 are being sold as a bunch for about 150 dollars. Dude, TOTALLY send your protests to the BBC! How do you think poor people WATCH these shows? I mean, sci fi still has Doctor Who on, but its on at 5 IN THE MORNING!! I fall asleep between 2 and 4 am. How am I supposed to watch a show that comes on at 5 when I go to sleep an hour before? DUDE! That is SO wrong!

* * *

Hanakotoba Chapter Flower!

カーネーション

Kānēshon

Carnation!

Meaning: Disappointment

We use carnations all the time in America. They're a staple of our flower arrangements. Sadly, they seem to signify disappointment to our Japanese florist friends. Ah well……..

* * *

"YOURE KIDDING!!" Matsumoto squealed she was gossiping on her cellphone.

Hitsugaya rubbed his throbbing head. "Matsumoto I'm trying to do paperwork."

Matsumoto was gossiping on her cellphone, presumably with some gossipy nurse at the 4th Division.

"Sooooooooo……… Kuchiki-taichou doesn't want to know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"Can you stop with the baby gossip?" Hitsugaya fumed, blushing faintly. His hands automatically strayed to his stomach. Hitsugaya had asked Shinji to keep it quiet for awhile. Unfortunately, the next captain's meeting would likely have the secret out, since they were all adept at sensing auras. "Maybe I can pretend I hadn't noticed."

"Ooooh, that's so romantic! He wants to be surprised!" Matsumoto squealed. A pause. "OOooooh, really? That's doing the rounds? Well Shinji /is/ such a great match for him." Another beat. "Saku-chan told you? You know her she's such a gossip!" A beat. "Did Hinamori say anything? I mean she's his sister, she might have heard something?"

Hitsugaya slowly started turning red. People were /gossiping/ about him? Oh no. Hitsugaya had ALWAYS been one of the first captain's to attract gossip.

"Well, you know you can't trust gossip these days." Matsumoto was trying to downplay the rumor that her captain was pregnant. "Oh, so she was evesdropping was she? Baaaad Saku." Matsumoto thought for a moment. "Weellll…… its too bad, that means he won't be invited." Giggle, snicker. "Yeeeesssss…. The woman's association is /almost/ ready! You should come Noriko, its going to be a blast. A group baby shower for all our preggy captains and lieutenants." A squeak and a squeal. "Suuuugggooooiii! Don't tell Kuchiki-taichou she bought that! Its Rukia's gift you don't want to spoil it!"

Hitsugaya's face started to twitch. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND GET THE PAPERWORK DONE??"

"I gotta go, Taichou's turning into a tomato." Laugh "Well……. I was gossiping right in front of………."

Step, wooooosoh! Hitsugaya used shunpo to snatch the phone from Matsumoto's ear and yelled into it. "QUIT GOSSIPING AND GET TO WORK!" Then clicked it off. "WHAT was that about??"

Matsumoto flushed. "Well, taichou, I lied about not knowing about it, but rumors about you and baaaaby have started flying!" Matsumoto squeaked, hearts circling above her head.

"Wonderful, and the rest of it?" Hitsugaya was rapidly turning a very flattering shade of pink.

"The women's association is planning a surprise baby shower for the command rank couples that are expecting! We figured that there are so many of them why not just throw one big party!" Matsumoto squeaked. "Of couuuuursseeee, since nobody knows you and Shinji are expecting……." And she pinched Hitsugaya's cheek to tease him. "Nobody knows to include you on the guest list………"

"And they won't, I don't go to parties." Hitsugaya said stubbornly, looking down at his stomach. "I can barely wrap my brain around it myself. So please….."

"WHAT??" Matsumoto made a beeline for the door. "Taichou you have to go to a party SOMETIME!! I'll pick out a maternity yukata for yo………. AAAAAACK!"

Hitsugaya pulled her back. "NO."

"Buh buh buh……….."

"I don't go to parties! I've sent a quiet notification to the Commander General saying that Shinji and I are expecting, that I don't want it to be made public just yet, and to put me on leave when I get too…….. gravid……. To complete my duties, and left it at THAT."

"Honestly taichou…… its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Its my PRIVATE life, Matsumoto. I prefer to keep my private life private." He pointed out.

"Taichou, do you /honestly/ expect them /not/ to find out? You forget, we're WOMEN. We know EVERYTHING."

"Oh really………"

"Really really!" Matsumoto chirruped. "I'm sorry taichou, I really feel bad telling you that, but there's been a LOT of talk. /YOU/ may not like it, but gossip is pretty much a fact of life wherever you go." She sighed, taking up her pen and sighing. "You can't hide /anything/ in this……"

Yachiru squealed as she darted into the room. Nanao grabbed her back. "YACHIRUUUU!" She growled in warning.

"Heeeeeya boobies!" Yachiru bounced up and down. "I thought I'd deliver this! Its all the things we need to go buy for the party! And there's a list there of people who can come!"

Hitsugaya recoiled. No telling /what/ Yachiru would do. He had a vehement distaste for having such a childish Lieutenant. He'd rather have ANY other adjutant than her and to have that……. /menace/ loose in /his/ office? "Yachiru you and Matsumoto can plan whatever sick twisted form of to……. Er….. Association party elsewhere!"

Yachiru eyed Hitsugaya. "Hiiii there whitey! Don't worry! We'll get out of your hair soon!" Yachiru jumped onto Hitsugaya's head, clinging to his hair. "You've got such pretty hair!"

"You're IN my hair……" Hitsugaya started pulling on Yachiru, trying to get her off. "………. REALLY I mean it get out!!"

Fortunately, as far as Hitsugaya knew, Yachiru was of little brain enough not to know how to tell if someone was pregnant from their aura. The sense varied among shinigami, some could tell from across a room, others required actually having to touch somebody, and some couldn't sense at all.

"…"

"What is it?"

"…"

"Yachiru?"

"…"

"GET OFF!"

SQUEAL!! "Whitey has baby!" Yachiru cried in excitement, then darted out the window.

So much for PRIVACY.

"YACHIRU GET BACK HERE!!" Hitsugaya wailed in despair.

But Yachiru was bouncing over the rooftops back towards the woman's association headquarters squealing. "WHITEY HAS BABY!"

Nanao ran to the window trying to catch her, too late! "The little………." She bowed deeply. "I'm sorry about her Hitsugaya-taichou! She's started growing and because of that she's started getting smarter. Congratulations……. Now I need to catch her! BYE!"

Matsumoto started laughing. "S….. s…….. so much for secrets taichou!"

"Whitey has baby! Whitey has baby!" Yachiru sang as she bounced from rooftop to rooftop.

Clink (Eighth division rooftop) "Whitey has baaaby!" Clink (6th Division roof) "Whitey has baaaaby!" Clink (third) "Whitey has a baby! Whitey has a baby!" Clatter crash (11th) "KEEEENNNNYYYY! Whitey has baby!"

Izuru was calmly drinking tea while Amagai and Makoto looked worriedly at the ceiling. "Should I do something?" Asked Amagai.

"For her, this is typical." Izuru continued drinking his tea. "Ignore her. Please."

"I need to do something, her whining is giving me a headache, let me try." Makoto stood and made for the door.

"What are you going to do?" Amagai asked curiously.

"What do you think?" The third seat held up a butterfly net. "I have no doubt that she's earned the courtesy her rank is due, but that is no excuse for spastic and disruptive behavior."

Izuru sprayed his tea, sputtering in laughter and rolling his eyes. "Good luck. Makoto, be careful, she's the only one who can keep running like she can when Zaraki-taichou removes his eyepatch and lets his spiritual pressure loose."

"I will keep that in mind." Makoto grumbled as he headed out to try and catch the spastic lieutenant.

"you don't say." Kenpachi snickered, half asleep in the sun. A single bell rang. "I thought he was sneaking around for some reason. Blushing prude he is."

"I should invite him and Shinji to the baby party shouldn't I?" Yachiru asked hopefully.

"Do what you want."

"YAY!" Then a pause. "Kenny, why don't you have a baby?"

"I don't feel like it, you're enough of a kid to take care of. Besides….. I never bottom." The 11th captain said lazily. "Go play with Nel somewhere."

Yachiru was wholly oblivious to the commotion she'd caused, though Kenpachi heard later about Makoto and the butterfly net and laughed.

But poor Hitsugaya……… the 10th captain was found half an hour later trying to hide under his desk. "Koibito?" Shinji blinked, ducking down to regard his lover. "What happened?"

"A pink demon………." He pointed annoyedly towards the 11th. "Can't she just MIND her own business?"

"I heard the commotion." Shinji giggled. "You know, at least it saves you voluntary admission. Besides….. I WAS 5th captain before Aizen. They shouldn't have a problem with the two of us."

Hitsugaya came out from under the desk and wrapped his arms around Shinji. The 5th captain sighed and did the same. "That's not the point. Out of the captains I'm the youngest….. and I still can't…. wrap my brain around the fact that there's…… that there's a new life growing inside me……. Its just…… I wanted a little time and now look."

Shinji sighed, leaning down and kissing his koi on the top of the head. "Its okay. Really." He stroked his koibito's hair. "Have you always been this shy?"

Hitsugaya blushed, then shook his head. "Only with my personal life." Hitsugaya said quietly, "I'm the quiet kind, noise just seems so pointless and….."

"I see……." Shinji got a little smile on his face. "Do I sense butterflies floating around that baby?"

Hitsugaya blushed. "A few."

"So are you going to make an announcement?" Shinji whispered in his ear. "You know, nobody is going to be angry with you." He started rubbing his koi's shoulders and back. "If anything, most of the captains and lieutenants will be thinking something along the lines of 'Its about time' rather than 'aaaaw, so cute' or 'What a pain that this happened now.'

* * *

It was that evening that Unohana brought her report to Yamamoto's office. "I brought the report you asked. I had to make some last minute additions to the report, that's why I'm late.

"The pregnant command rank officers have for the most part been in good health. Shuhei and Izuru have been showing an abnormal level of anxiety, but seeing that the threat on their lives hasn't been rescinded or the culprit caught, its understandable. Since Shuhei is rapidly reaching the point where he'll have to stay off the battlefield, I would recommend some added security around the 3rd and 9th. I'm sure Makoto Kifune, the 3rd division 3rd seat will be capable of finding and organizing security.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro isn't saying anything directly, but he has given the go ahead for his pregnancy to be made public if anyone asks. Also, his aging has unfrozen, and his body is currently undergoing a period of growth and development.

"Despite initial difficulties due to his long term use of alcohol, Shunsui Kyouraku is in good health. However, there is one development that concerns me, there are signs that his child may have considerable psychic talents, even unusual for a shinigami. That kind of power is going to need specialized limiters and shielding for the baby's room, or the psychic abilities of their child will run rampant and hinder its spiritual growth.

"Captain Kuchiki is going to have difficulty as well, while he's currently in good health, he does have anemia that will drain his strength. It may be that he'll need transfusions during the pregnancy, but if a blood donor can't be found among the Kuchiki clan, I'm certain that his division will be able to find somebody among their numbers who can donate the blood he needs.

"And for a first time parent, and a mortal to boot, Ichigo is the healthiest of the command rank shinigami currently expecting." Unohana reported.

"And the Arrancar Nel Tu Odersvank?" Yamamoto asked.

"the tattoo has been forcibly removed, but she is, indeed, a former Espada. Her mask was cracked, hemorrhaging spiritual pressure. The damage caused her to transform into a child, as harmless as a newborn baby. She's more like Yachiru than the arrancar she came from. I believe she was attacked as a result of infighting among the Espada. Having held 3rd rank, she would have been a major target. We might be able to learn the whole story by hypnosis, the psychological state she was in when she appeared here is probably a product of her subconscious mind trying to protect itself."

"Hypnosis won't harm her will it? And is she a danger to Soul Society?"

"I don't think so, she may be an asset. We need to give her some time to heal. I think eventually when her mind is ready, she'll return to normal. Our patrols have gone out jointly with the second division to see if her fraccion were left behind in Karakura, but so far we've turned up nothing. If Nel is injured, any fraccion that may have followed her may be in a similar state of distress." (1)

"I heard that she checked out, but Karin Kurosaki? Is she fitting in?"

"Very well…… if I might make a suggestion, why don't we have her sit in on a couple of the kidou classes at the academy? She needs to socialize with her fellow shinigami a little more."

"That seems wise." Yamamoto got a small smile on his face. "And yachiru?"

"I think its Karin who triggered it." Unohana got a small smile on her face. "But she's started to grow, physically and psychologically. I think seeing Karin's death started the change. The two of them became friends, Yachiru started getting attached to Karin, when Karin died, she likely felt helpless. It may be the growing is coming from that feeling of helplessness and an urge to help those who need her."

"Perhaps……" Yamamoto mused. "Unohana, I would like you to do a psychological screening on Yachiru and Karin if you can get her in. If you find anything that merits medical attention, please try to take care of their needs. And…… speak with Yoruichi and Soi fon about getting Nel under hypnosis."

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Soi Fong stomped her foot. "She's never shown any sign of being a danger to anyone!"

"Soi Fong, koibito, that's not it." Yoruichi said calmly. "Don't you want answers as to why Nel became the way she did? I doubt that she came out of her cocoon a toddler. Unohana, do you think you'd be able to figure out what happened?"

"Yes, other than the fact that she used to be an Espada, we know nothing about her. Our best guess is that Aizen kicked her out. But he wouldn't try to dispose of a 3rd rank Espada lightly. So what happened?" Unohana asked……

Speak of the devil, a tiny blur of green and white toppled off her hiding place on top of the nearest shelf. "Owwwws!" Nel whined, sitting up. "Soi-kachan!" Nel squealed, climbing onto Soi's back and seating herself the way Yachiru often did Kenpachi. "What's got you so angry Soi-kachan?"

Soi Fong sighed. "Unohana wants to test you for something, and I don't want her to."

"Huh? Why would I be sick?" Soi Fong sighed, resignedly.

"I know Soi, you're attached to her……" Unohana said tactfully. "Please, its already clear that her current form is a result of injury. Soi Fon, would you let one of your own soldiers remain injured? Would you allow a friend or sibling or loved one to remain in the same state? If we find out what caused Nel to... Regress, the way she did, we might be able to find a way to bring her back to the way she was... the way she should be."

"And what happens if what she knows makes the Commander General consider her a threat?" Soi Fong asked. **And what if the Nel we know now is different? What if she doesn't like us at all? What if she wants to go back to Hueco Mundo? Or if she turns out to be like the other arrancar I've met in battle? **

"Nels didn' hurt nobody…." Nel clung to Soi.

"I'm not saying you did Nel." Unohana said with a warm smile. "Do you remember anything about where you came from Nel?"

"anoooo……… I don't know…… I've always been with my broders." Nel said thoughtfully. "I don think dey know wew I am."

"I have people looking Nel, you never told us their names."

"Dondo Chakkre and Pesche……" Nel replied simply. "You nebber ask about them….." She crooned, "Nel has Kachan too now!"

"Nel, can you remember anything before being with your brothers?" Unohana asked patiently. Of course, this produced the same result as always.

"Nebber, I'd always been wid Dondo Chakkre and Pesche." Nel replied. "Bu….." And this was unusual for her. "….. sometimes I hear scaries when I sleep."

"Scarries?" Unohana asked.

Nel nodded. "I didn want Soi-kachan to worry!" And Soi Fong looked at the ground at that comment. "Dey were coming to kill me, they'd hurt Nel's brudders too!"

"Do you know what these Scarries are?" Just as a skilled interrogator could extract information, centuries of working as the Seireitei's head medic had taught Unohana how to reason with and extract coherant information from those who were mentally ill or who's ability to communicate was somehow impaired.

Patients like Nel could describe what they'd remembered or seen, but had difficulty describing it. Whatever Nel had seen or experienced it was so damaging or traumatic that it had caused her to physically and mentally regress to the state she was in now. Even if Yamamoto found nothing dangerous to soul society, what Nel had suffered from was a serious wound. If nel was willing to be treated, if there was something in Unohana's power to do, she had to.

One worry, and Unohana had already figured out what she would do if that were the case, was that either Nel might be unwilling to remain in Soul society when returned to normal, OR that Nel would have tactical information that Yamamoto would want. In the first case, Yamamoto might argue for her imprisonment or death, and in the other Nel might be treated unfairly or cruelly. Unohana had prepared arguements in Nel's favor should something like this occur, and was ready to come to the young arrancar's defense.

"I dun know, I can hear them, they were talking about me…… they were saying bad things." Nel drooped. "I was scared, an den dah first thing I member I was being carried by Dondo Chakkre."

"Don't you want to know where the scarries come from? Then you know not to be afraid of them."

Nel drooped. "Do yah pwomise the scarries won't hurt me if you help me remember them?"

"I promise Nel." Unohana said with her usual warm smile. "Yoruichi or Soi Fon can come with you."

"Kay, wiw it hurt?" Nel asked worriedly.

"No dear, it won't. It will make you sleepy, but it won't hurt." Yoruichi explained. "I'll go." Yoruichi said immediately.

"Why cant both of us be there?" Soi demanded. "She calls both of us 'kachan?'"

"Because I can be objective about this, your reaction when Unohana suggested hypnosis shows that you can't be." Yoruichi said calmly.

"That's not fair…… Yoruichi-koi……"

"Buzz buzz, my little Queen Bee, don't you trust me to take care of her?" Yoruichi asked gently.

"Alright……"

"Three days from now?" Unohana suggested. "That way if something unforseen happens we can reschedule."

* * *

"Are you sure sir?" Izuru asked, he and Amagai had been called to Yamamoto's chamber to receive an assignment.

"Yes, there have been scattered sightings of 3 separate arrancar. One seems to have gone off on its own and has been seen shadowing schools in the living world, the other two were sighted attacking a local news station in tandem." Yamamoto explained. "These are both dangerous places for an arrancar to target. The news station might capture footage of a shinigami or arrancar if we don't take care of them quickly, the danger of attacking a school is obvious, children would be injured, which is unacceptable."

"It has to be a trap." Amagai said thoughtfully. "They want our attention in two places."

"I agree." Yamamoto said calmly. "Amagai, you and Izuru choose two others to go with you into the living world…….."

"What do you think the trap is, sir?" Izuru asked shyly.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Yamamoto lied carefully. "I will put the 7th division on security duty while you're gone."

"Alright, is it alright if I ask Matsumoto Rangiku to come with me?" Amagai asked.

"No, bring Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika please." Yamamoto told him.

Those that knew Yamamoto better knew that a flat out 'no' was unusual for him.

"Sir?"

"I want to keep Matsumoto-fukutaichou here…, Madarame and Ayasegawa will be waiting for you at the gate to the living world."

Yamamoto waited for them to leave, Komamura would be coming soon. "Saijin……" Yamamoto poured tea for the yokai captain. "It is a matter of gravest security that we speak."

"Iniki Tousen." Komamura said, taking the large chair that Chojiro offered him. "I have kept a close watch on him."

"Are you sure he's the leak?"

"It is intolerable that one of my OWN betrays Soul Society for the sake of revenge. I am certain, but I have no solid proof."

"I see…… to lure him out, I've put 7th on security duty while Amagai and Izuru are gone. I believe that the attacks in the living world are meant to draw our attention away from Soul Society. If my plan has worked, then the team I sent out will appear to be my typical strategic response. Chojiro and I have worked out several plans of attack."

"you honestly believe he will move soon?" Komamura sounded sad.

"What he is planning on doing, I do not hold you responsible for." Yamamoto said quietly. "But we did have some warning." He motioned the 7th captain over, carefully opening a binder with photocopied pages. Devices from the world of the living were a frequent import.

200 years ago the item Yamamoto opened would have been a blank book, the pages copied by hand. Photocopies were only used by the 12th division, everyone else relying on magical devices for duplicating documents or hand copying them themselves.

"I have had Karin Kurosaki keep track of any dream visions she has had. This one was considered relevant to the situation." He cleared his throat and began to read.

_"This dream was fighting too, there was a pink haired man in white robes in the center of what appeared to be a net of energy meant for his capture. He was surrounded by fire, and I could make out some kind of glittering ash. I could see pink petals darting in and out of the surrounding net, and caught a glimpse of energy shaped into a glowing sword, with blackness beyond. I could hear the rattling of bone, like a massive Chinese dragon, and saw a sillouette like a snake made from bones coiled around the outside of the net. Niichan was standing with Uryu, and Yamamoto-sama and a man like a massive half human half fox or wolf, were gathered around him in a loose circle. I was hanging back behind Niichan, ready to fling a kidou technique if they needed help. I saw Niichan fling an attack at the pink haired man, and then I woke up."_ (2)

Komamura tensed, grinding his teeth for a moment. "Myself, you, Ishida, Kurosaki, Kushiki, Matsumoto and Abarai."

"Correct, any plan of attack we make needs to include those seven officers. I would like to keep Karin in the area, with any luck she will sense the battle coming. And if we make an attempt to capture Iniki, I do not trust Izuru to remain objective. He is a sterling officer, but he is overloyal to the people he cares about. If he is in the Soul Society that day, he will be rash and plunge into battle without thinking first, and I think that our Arrancar will be more willing to show his face if Shuhei is alone. I don't want to lose another lieutenant in battle because he couldn't think clearly. Her last prediction came true about 2 weeks after she had it, closer to 3. That gives us a timeframe, since most precognatives have a prediction within a certain range of time in advance."

"Alright, so your plan of attack sir?"

"Perhaps, since you do so so often, a visit to Shuhei and a baby gift would be an acceptable excuse?" Yamamoto got a glint in his eye, that of an old man planning something important. "Not to mention it being a kind and polite gesture. I believe I should find something for them as well, though my blessing will take awhile to find for him."

"Alright, the two of us?"

"Kurosaki and Uryu are friends, perhaps they can 'spot a friend out and about and feel like socializing?' Have them tail Shuhei. I need a messenger that could act as an alarm when our traitor begins to move. He should be……."

"I've brought him Commander General." Nanao said calmly.

Hanatarou's eyes were huge, and the instant Nanao let go of him he got down and bowed on the floor in fear. "S……… s……….. sir! Ise Fukutaichou said you needed to speak to me! Have I done something wrong?"

"Not at all, at ease Yamada Hanatarou. I have an assignment for you." Yamamoto said patiently.

"SIR! What do you need me for sir??" Yamamoto inwardly sighed. How had an officer of Unohana's division gotten so fearful? Definitely not from his fellow 4th division officers. He'd have to keep an ear open for reports of bullying.

"You are able to stay hidden easily I assume?"

"yes sir," Hanatarou said warily.

"And you can listen carefully for danger?"

"Yes sir!" Hanatarou said shyly. "Nobody ever really notices me, and if they do they tend to ignore me."

"We may need a medical officer on standby for Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei, and it is important that he be someone who would not be treated with suspicion, can listen for incoming danger, and whom an enemy is unlikely to notice. I hear you have been undergoing extra training to hone your skills?"

"yes sir! I haven't told many of the other officers, but my friend Reikichi from 6th and my friend Rin from 12th have been helping me hone my skills so that I'm not as much of a deadweight…… I mean sir……… I get left behind a lot and I wanted to……."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing wrong with getting extra practice." He said kindly. "I need you, over the next four days, to shadow Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei. You are to look out for anyone that may attempt to injure him. Kurosaki and Ishida will be keeping a close watch over the same length of time. If you should spot suspicious activity, or if we are unlucky an arrancar, you are to come running to me directly. Do not stop, do not say anything. I will give you a badge that you are to keep on you at all times, and you will return it to me when I ask for it back, that you will show the guards outside the 1st division. It will tell them that you are running a priority errand for me."

"Yes sir!" Hanatarou blushed. "I'll do my best sir!"

Komamura watched as Hanatarou took the badge and his orders and darted away as fast as he could. "He seems rather timid."

"Every division has their baby, somebody who is timid and fearful, easily bullied, but who has hidden strengths. He believed in Rukia Kuchiki's innocence, to the point where he was willing to commit treason simply because of that faith. He was there when Karin Kurosaki was killed. His zanpakuto required him to cut his own arms to give it power, and not only was he willing to do so, he aimed the attack at Aizen and Gin, two traitors who had defeated fully grown captains like yourself soundly in combat. He is not strong enough to fight an Espada and survive, but he is small enough to follow an Espada and escape."

"I see……" Komamura smiled wanely. "I will do my best to follow your instructions. I know Shuhei better than any of the other captains. I will organize the 'tails' that will protect him. You can count on me……."

Yamamoto watched the door close behind Komamura. As soon as Chojiro also left, Yamamoto sighed. "Thank you, Kurosaki." He said quietly. "Lets hope that we haven't moved too late."

* * *

1. In case you've not figured it out, I'm talking about the two 'goofballs' she calls her brothers.

2. I wrote this premonition somewhere, but I can't find it elsewhere in the story. That is, however, what its contents were. As far as Yamamoto's concerned, anybody involved in that premonition is going to be ORDERED to stay in the Soul Society and under surveillance so that they can be located when the alarm goes up.


	48. Happy Days, Sad Memories

ZOMG! It's back!!!!! NO FILLER! ;.; THE FIGHT AGAINST AIZEN HAS BEGUN ANEW!!!!!! When I saw the opening this season I started to cry. It was friggin awesome! And it looks like, in episode 197, the cavelry arrives.

The new song is "Veronica" by Aquatimez, making this the second themesong for Bleach that they've written. I burst into tears. I was SO happy.

Oh my god. I got to vote for the first time. And now I'm on pins and needles watching the election. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight, Barack Obama WON! WOOOOOOOO! *sniffles* oh wow. Oh my. (bawls in joy) Ladies and gentlemen, Barack Obama is the new president of the united states, and the first black president of America. *beams*

I must warn you. Nel will break your heart this chapter. The next chapter will be the tail end of the baby shower. (I wouldn't keep you from knowing what the gifts were!) And then we'll see what horrors Szayel has in store. I'm waiting for the fight between him and Uryu and Renji to conclude, and get as much of his battle with Kurotsuchi in my head as possible.

* * *

**THE BABY REPORT!!**

**Shinigami**

Ichigo- 5 weeks 6 days

Shuhei- 8 weeks 1 days

Shunsui-5 weeks 5 days

Gin - 3 weeks 3 days

Urahara – 4 weeks 3 days

Byakuya – 3 weeks 3 days

Hitsugaya – 1 week 5 days

**Arrancar**

Szayel- Boy, Mizael

Ulquiorra-Day 14

* * *

"Come on Ichi-nii……" Giggled Karin. "Rukia and I have something to show you!"

"So where's Rukia?"

"She's getting Renji."

"So where are we going?" Ichigo followed Karin through the streets of Seireitei. "Are you sure you're not going to pull some kind of……. WAIT! That's the woman's association's headquarters! You're not dragging me in there!" Ichigo cried in alarm.

Ogichi stirred. **What is that sister of yours doing? You sound like you're panicking.**

**You have absolutely no clue do you?**

…

**That's the Shinigami Woman's Association headquarters she's dragging me towards! **Ichigo whined. **You have no idea the kinds of torture they come up with! The humiliation!** **Male Shinigami go in and NEVER EVER EVER come out! **

**You're sure you're not just having a mood swing? **

**I AM VERY SURE I'M NOT JUST HAVING A MOOD SWING!!!!!!!! IKKAKU RAN OUT OF THAT PLACE LAST WEEK WITH RIBBONS FASTENED TO HIS HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!! PINK RIBBONS AND LACE!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU THINK I LOOK GOOD WITH PINK RIBBONS AND LACE????????? **

**Why yes, absolutely smashing. Though the pink would look better on me. Goes with my hair /and/ my skin. You it would just clash. **

**Thank you so much for that frightening image and your vote of solidarity. **

"awwww, Ichi-nii can't you come for me?" Karin made her eyes huge and sparkly and tried to guilt Ichigo into going in. "Its not the end of the world, come……….."

"COME ON DARLINGS!" Rukia herded Renji towards them. "Karin, pounce him!" It was too late to escape.

**Are they that bad? **Ogichi asked. **Never mind. **The tableu the hollow saw through Ichigo's eyes was too hilarious. Rukia had tied Renji's hands behind his back with a kidou and pushed him inside and Ichigo's hands scrabbled at the doorframe. **You're making a mountain out of a molehill King. Its just a building. **

**A building I'm sorely tempted to demolish, just to avoid torture. **

**Ichigo chill will you? The sour sister has never done anything to hurt you. And the Sweet one isn't here to be all cute and guilt you into going. By the way, tell the sour one that her attempts at looking cute SUCK. **Ogichi tended to refer to Karin and Yuzu as "Sour Sister" and "Sweet Sister."

Ichigo was being steered into a dark room. **Oh no, that room is doom if I ever saw it! **

**Oh you big baby.**

"SURPRISE!" Yachiru squealed, the lights blinking on to show a room filled with pale pink and blue decorations, cake, non alcoholic sparkling cider and a big stack of presents. At the same time, Nanao and Matsumoto pushed Kyouraku and Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Shinji through the door behind them. "We wanted to hold a baby party!"

Two by two the woman's association herded the surprised couples into the room they'd set up for the baby shower. "PARTY!" Matsumoto cheered, raising the bottle of sparkling cider. "No alcohol, its apples see?" She offered the bottle to Kyouraku to sniff.

"Safe I guess."

"I apologize for being late." Byakuya and Uryu walked in, both wearing semiformal and /matching/ Kimono. Sapphire blue with pink cherry blossoms.

"Uryu! You're wearing……. Pink!" Ichigo snickered.

Uryu gave Ichigo a dopeslap upside the head. "And what does that mean?" (1)

"You came voluntarily?" Ichigo asked Byakuya, face twitching.

"Of course." Byakuya held up a very lacey, formal invitation with his and Uryu's name on it. "I wouldn't want to be late for my own baby shower."

Ichigo facefaulted and then turned to Rukia. "You send /him/ an invitation and you DRAG ME IN NAILS CLINGING TO THE DOOR!!!!"

"He's my brother, you're my substitute." Rukia teased. "Where's Izuru?"

"Besides Ichi-nii, you would have given us an even harder time getting you in here if we had." Karin pointed out reasonably.

"We're here. Sorry we're late." Yumichika was clinging to Shuhei and wailing. "Sorry about that."

"Yumichika, /you/ aren't pregnant too are you?" Ichigo asked.

Yumichika started bawling harder. "He got a false positive." Shuhei said pityingly.

"Wha huh?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"A pregnancy test that says you're knocked up, but it was wrong and when the doctor checks you, you're not." Shuhei patted Yumichika. "He was so excited, then Unohana checked him over and he wasn't."

"ooooooh, poor baby!" Rangiku pulled Yumichika into a hug. "Don't worry, you'll have kids eventually." Rangiku gave Yumichika a kiss on the forehead. The eleventh division 5th seat clung to Rangiku and bawled. "Come on, have some tea. There you go." Rangiku set about comforting Yumichika.

"Its been awhile Shinji-kun." Shunsui greeted Shinji cheerfully. "Cheers."

"Congratulations Kyouraku-sempai." Shinji purred, pulling Hitsugaya into a headlock. "Hitsu just found out about a week ago. He was too embarrassed to do…….."

"Not embarrassed, I'm just a very private person!" Hitsugaya protested.

"Its alright, Toushiro." Shunsui assured the littlest captain. "You are…… just fine. Having a baby is a big step, you're growing biiiiigger." He teased.

"ACK!" Poor Hanatarou had agreed to help Momo carry her presents to the party. Since he /was/ supposed to be shadowing Shuhei! But instead the 4th division 7th seat fell on his face, scattering the packages and boxes all over.

"Oh no! Hana-kun are you hurt?" Momo wailed in alarm. "I'm so sorry. I should have taken that last package."

"No……. im……. Fine……" Poor Hanatarou's eyes were curlie cued. "Oh no. My present for Ichi…. I mean Kurosaki-fukutaichou isn't hurt is it?"

"I don't think so. Oh no! My present for Kuchiki-taichou!" The box was damaged, and poor Momo looked at her wits end.

Shinji sighed, moving to help the two. "You're Shiro-chan's sister yeah? I don't think we've met much. I'm Shinji Hirako. Let me help you with these. I hear you were Aizen's lieutenant."

"Oh yes! I am. Or I was….. ooooh." Momo wrung her hands, because her present for Izuru and Shuhei had also come out the worse for wear, the paper ripped. "OH I'm so sorry Izuru!"

"its alright." Izuru kept a good distance from Momo in case more of her gifts fell.

"You know, Aizen was my lieutenant. And if it makes you feel any better, I was just as badly blindsided and laid just as low as you for the longest while." Shinji reassured Momo.

The former lieutenant's face blushed, she sniffled for a moment, but nodded.

"What did you get anyway?" Renji asked as Momo set her armload of packages down on the presents table.

"Oh….. um…….. I made all my presents and they'll be a surprise!" Momo declared firmly.

"Ich…. I mean Kurosa….."

"You can call me Ichigo, Hanatarou." Ichigo supplied as he moved to take Hanatarou's present. "Did Unohana ask you to keep an eye on me?"

"On everyone." Hanatarou blushed. "She and Isane are working on something important with Fong-taichou and Yoruichi-sama. She wanted me to be here in case Kuchiki-taichou collapsed again." Only a partial lie. He /had/ to keep an eye on Izuru and Shuhei!"

"Oooooh, what did you bring Kurosaki-kun?" Rangiku said nosily. "Well……. ICHIGO! Open it already!"

"Wait! You aren't supposed to open gifts until everyone else does!" Shinji glared at Renji, who had snuck over to the pile of baby gifts to have a peek.

The low level kidou fried the tips of Renji's hair just as Byakuya said evenly. "I'm fairly certain nobody from my division would be rude enough to look at the presents before its time to open them." Renji whined and hid behind Ichigo.

"Come on Hana! Put your present on the pile and come join us!" Izuru said cheerfully.

"Um…… what exactly do we do at these things?" Ichigo, Renji, Izuru and Shuhei all looked at each other. Then they looked at Hitsugaya.

"Don't ask me, I don't know."

They looked over at Byakuya and Uryu, Byakuya was serenely enjoying a clay mug of herbal tea and Uryu leaning against him and enjoying a small plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Both appeared oblivious, as Uryu kept snuggling against Byakuya and the Kuchiki-captain beaming down at his mate.

"Kyouraku-taichou do you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Aah, simple. We oooh and aaaah and go 'how cute' and gossip for a few hours. Baby talk…… refreshments…… er……. Jyou-kun do you know anything else traditionally done at these kinds of parties? They aren't the sort I ordinarily attend."

"I went to the one the Shibas held when Kaien's wife had their first child." The thirteenth captain was even at a loss.

Ichigo did not like the expression on the girls faces. The starry eyed look on Rukia's face was frightening. Very very frightening.

This could /not/ end well.

* * *

Things could have been better for Urahara also. "Aiiiiiiiiiieeee!" He'd been curled up in bed with Isshin when the bleeding started. "Ishiiiiiiiin!" Aizen could have been bombing Karakura like the Germans did London decades before and Urahara could have slept through it. Until the bloodletting woke him from a sound sleep.

"Oh god…… well I was a little worried that it hadn't happened yet." Urahara clung to his mate. Isshin was a fourth division officer prior to his being promoted to lieutenant, and knew full well that male shinigami tended to panic when their opening lysed. He scooped his mate up. "Yuzu, the big tub, the one we use for muscle rehab. Can you……."

Yuzu had been sharing breakfast with Lurichiyo, pouring over an ancient text the shinigami had brought from home and squealing in delight at some of the poetry in it. Yuzu always came over to Lurichiyo's house, never the other way around. Her yojimbo wouldn't allow it. The duo had finally allowed it if they could come as well. Yuzu had just served oyakodon for the trio before the explosion from upstairs.

"Yes dad!" Yuzu bowed to Lurichiyo. "Sorry Luri-chan! Dad needs help! I have to……"

"Kenryuu, Enryuu, give Yuzu a hand. Your father is a healer yes?"

"Yeah! He and Kisuke are expecting. What just happened?" Yuzu demanded of the two bodyguards as she rushed to the room they used for Physical Therepy.

"Something very embarrassing." Kenryuu told Yuzu. "This is the tub?"

"Yep!" Yuzu struggled with the dials. "Damnit, Karin always did this!" She fumbled with the tap.

"Here." Kenryuu took over, turning the taps carefully. "See if its hot enough. It has to be hot, but not scalding or your father's mate will be even more uncomfortable."

Yuzu fumbled to try and stop up the tub, and slipped. "Nooo……" She whined. Kenryuu sighed patiently.

"Enryuu, find some towels or something, something soft that won't irritate." The silent shinigami saluted and dug through the cabinets for towels and washcloths. Kenryuu patiently stoppered the tub for Yuzu.

Yuzu opened a cabinet and started rooting through it. "Here it is!" She pulled out a small blue bottle. "Momma Masaki's special blend of oil!" She wiggled out from the cabinet and ran over to the tub. "Thank you for helping Kenryuu-kun, I can never reach over the edge of the tub!" Yuzu upended the bottle up into the tub just as her father, in his pajama shirt but with no pants carried a whining half hysterical, buck naked Urahara into the room and dropped him into the tub.

Yuzu shrieked, turning away. "DAAAD!"

"Sorry darling…… daddy didn't mean to traumatize you!" Isshin whimpered, but before he could get more hysterical Kenryuu ushered Yuzu out.

Yuzu groaned, falling into a chair. "What just happened in there?" She asked as she started on her meal with an exhausted and worried sigh.

"Ah, well for a male shinigami to give birth, there has to be an opening somewhere." Kenryuu blushed. "After a month the opening forms, but when it does the male shinigami bleeds."

"Oh……." Yuzu blushed. "Oh dear. Is Urahara-kun going to be okay?"

"Certainly, but male shinigami……… blubber when that happens." Kenryuu watched as Enryuu fled the PT room, tears running down his face. He started gesticulating wildly and pointing to the room before grimacing again. "He threw a bottle at you?" The shinigami bodyguard sniffled, nodding at his comrade. "Oh dear. Don't take it personally Enryuu. It happens." Kenryuu told him.

"How can you understand him?" Yuzu asked, Lurichiyo returned to the room.

"Practice." Kenryuu said cheerfully. "Yuzu, I believe you were serving us?" He beamed, trying to distract Yuzu from the… drama in the next room.

"Kenryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could teach me more about shinigami? I feel like I'm so…….. far behind everyone else."

"ano……" Kenryuu and Enryuu looked at each other.

**~flashback~**

Three days before Isshin closed the door on Yuzu and Lurichiyo playing Uno in the next room. "I'm glad you two were willing to let Lurichiyo play with Yuzu. Ever since she lost Karin its been hard on her."

"UNO UNO UNO!" That was Lurichiyo.

"YOU CHEATED! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"I was clever, you just have to be faster."

The three men laughed, but then Isshin said seriously. "Kenryuu, Enryuu, I have a favor to ask."

"Name it Kurosaki-taichou."

"Its Isshin Kenryuu. If she asks, do you think you could…… do your best to get Yuzu used to shinigami culture and affairs. Just gently. Since she's about the same age physically as Lurichiyo, it's a good match as far as temperament."

"You're not going to?"

"I have to work through my own grief. I lost a wife, and a daughter to this madness. And I may end up losing a son. I need to slay my own demons first. I feel that there are some things that Yuzu can learn from her father, and more of them she can learn from you. Please." Isshin begged.

"Certainly…… Kurosaki-taichou."

**~end flashback~**

Kenryuu beamed. "If you are willing to work hard, then by all means, I will teach you about the Soul Society. But be warned, this isn't the kind of teaching you would get from Yoruichi-sama. Anything I teach you would be out of a book. The kind of studying you'd have in school."

"That's fine. I just feel….."

**You are not weak, Yuzu-chan, you are simply young. You will get stronger with time and age. **Yuzu felt the familiar rumble of the creature that had haunted her dreams.

**I wish that were true. I want to be strong. I want to help. I don't want…. To lose another sister. **But on that the warmth did not respond.

* * *

"So what does Nel do to do this hypo tazying….." Nel stammered over the big word.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong had posted guards outside the door to the shrine that Unohana used for psychietry and counceling appointments, and arranged themselves on a nearby easy chair big enough to hold them both comfortably. Yamamoto Genryuusai had sent Chojiro to listen in as well, but the lieutenant remained outside with an ear to the door in case of trouble. Soi Fong snuggled against her koi and Unohana began.

"Its alright Nel. Just lie back on the couch and I do the rest." Unohana sighed, taking a deep breath. Hypnosis had to be done carefully. She pulled out a tiny pendant with a smoky quartz crystal on the end. The roughly hewn point of quartz began to glow. "Stare into the crystal, and breathe deeply. In, out, in, ou……?"

Nel was already slumped backwards in the chair, slack. "Nel?"

"Hai……" the trance was complete.

"Nel, please state your name, your complete name and title?"

"Neliel tu Odersvank. My rank was stolen from me by……… his name was………. His name was…… Nnoitra Jiruga, Octava Espada. (2) I never even got to eat dinner."

The three women looked at each other. "What happened?"

"Dondochakkr? Pesche? Where did you go to? Where did you go? Its dinnertime." Nel called plaintively. "No…….. nnoitra how…… how could you???? Nnoitra you monster!" Tears fell from Nel's cheeks, and the little arrancar sobbed.

"What happened?"

"My friends……. My fraccion…….. he tore their masks off……" Nel sobbed. "nnoitra you'll pay for this! You'll pay………… you'll pay……….."

"Tell me about Nnoitra… what about him is so terrifying."

"Nnoitra hates women. He could not stand that I, as third…… was stronger than he, as eighth." Nel said sadly. "an eyepatch, black hair…… a snake's eyes……. A monstrous crescent blade……… he is an animal, he is not a warrior………… an animal…….. does not deserve a battle……… does not deserve the death of a warrior………"

"Can you please explain?"

"We were humans, we became beasts, hollows, we became men again, as Arrancar. Having regained a logical state of mind, we must act as we would if human. Nnoitra acts as an animal, he does not even deserve a battle. Yet he attacks, day after day, and I defeat him. It is a routine. Until that day. He viciously ambushed my fraccion, my dearest friends Dondochakkr and Pesche. He tore their masks from their faces, he broke pieces from my mask, and tossed us over the side of the fortress wall. The wind blew, and he screamed. The form of a child? Fits? Perhaps, childlike, yes I am. Nnoitra, nnoitra will pay……… dearly…………. For harming my friends……….. my broddies…………."

"Is there any way we can find your bruddies Nel?" Unohana pressed gently.

"They may have followed me to the human world in search of me. I do not know."

"You said, the form of a child fits?"

"Neliel dislikes battle, battle is reserved for warriors, who have a reason to fight and to die. Not for animals who claw for superiority within a pack."

"Nel……" that was Soi Fong. "…… would you have followed Aizen?"

"I do not understand."

"Did your alliegance ever fall to Aizen?" Soi Fong pressed.

"Aizen was not there when I was exiled."

"I /mean/ did you ever serve under Aizen?"

"I have not met Aizen." Nel repeated dumbly.

"It may be possible, Soi Fong, that she was exiled before Aizen came to Hueco Mundo. And that she never met him before becoming a child." Yoruichi said gently.

"Pesche…… dondochakkr……. Where are you? Its dinnertime…….." Nel whispered quietly. "Pesche……. Dondochakkr……. You were torn to shreds…….. I had to…….. save you…….. forgive me……… die……….. nnoitra die……." Tears were coursing down. "Please Pesche…….. Dondochakkr……… its dinnertime………" Nel sobbed softly, pathetically.

"I think that is all we're going to get out of her, Soi Fong. Yoruichi."

"Your recommendations…… for Yamamoto-sama?"

"I will recommend that Nel be treated as one would a refugee of war. There are provisions that would allow her to remain due to the condition she's in. I will also add that I do not believe her to be a threat to the Soul Society, which was Yamamoto's main concern when allowing a former Espada to live in the Seireitei. I think I've figured out what happened here. Nel was an Espada of the old guard, one who did not believe in fighting without a good reason. She became at odds with the other arrancar, and one of them was so upset that he became fixated on killing her. When she refused to fight him and walked away from the fight, he severely injured her fraccion, forcing her to fight him in their defense. Then he slaughtered her, we already know that breaking a hollow's mask slays that hollow. I must imagine that on an Arrancar ripping off or breaking the mask must be a devastating injury." Unohana frowned.

"Can you break her out of the trance?" Yoruichi asked worriedly. "I want to think on some of what's happened here…………"

The explosion halfway across the Seireitei and the rush of spiritual pressure, all consuming, destructive, broke all three women from their conversation.

"What is it???? What's happened?????"

* * *

Szayel had managed to sneak into the Seireitei. "I have a letter to leave at the 10th division, from Gin-sama. And then…….. and then……. Zero hour." Szayel shivered. "This cloak is working perfectly. This will take precise timing, but I will be able to return…… to my little Mizael in one piece."

He paused at the correct window, then slipped inside. He looked left, then right. "ah, here……" There was a wooden tiger statue on Matsumoto's desk. "This is it." He hermed. "Lets see……"

**~Flashback~**

Gin handed Szayel a letter. "I know you have a mission there. But I need you to take this to my old schoolfriend Rangiku at the 10th Division. She's the lieutenant there. Now listen very carefully. There's a tiger statue on her desk, its very large, the wood is so old its almost black with age. I gave it to her when she was made lieutenant as a congratulatory gift. There's a hollow place inside the statue. Its kind of like a mailbox. The mechanism opens a hole in the bottom by flicking the tiger's tail up. You place the letter inside the compartment that opens, and then click it closed. The tail slowly returns to its old position. I used to leave little notes inside it when I had to go off with Aizen somewhere and couldn't say goodbye. When you're done, place a marble in the tiger's mouth. She'll know what that means."

"What's so important about this letter? Gin-sama?"

"Ah? Oh its very important, but if you open it. Or tell Sou-koi about my giving it to you……. I'll cut your voice box out." Gin sneered. "Ta-taaaaa."

**~end flashback~**

The mechanism was very delicate, Szayel could see that a less practiced hand might have broken the prized tiger. "This letter is very important to Gin-sama…… this Rangiku woman musta been something." Szayel frowned, then bolted for the window. "I have to get some distance from here. And then Aizen wanted me to set off the explosion about…………..

He came to the spot, still hidden by his cloak. He quickly removed the garment, hunkered down low so that he wouldn't get caught to soon, and then.

Szayel pushed the trigger, and explosions went off in the third, the fifth and the ninth divisions. **Mizael, Zephly………… here I go!**

**

* * *

**

you've seen NCIS, you know how Gibbs smacks Donozo gently upside the head when he says something stupid? THAT is a dopeslap.

2. In the recent flashback episode, Bleach 194 Nnoitra was originally Octava Espada. My guess is that he took Nel's title, Szayel got his rank back. But then Ulquiorra somehow knocked Nnoitra back down to the 5th position. However, Nel would have had no knowledge of the interveneing changes. She wouldn't have known that Nnoitra now holds five, and at the time Nnoitra's zanpakuto only had one crescent, not two.


	49. Cherished and Cruel

Notes: YAAAAAAAY! Chapter 49. Okay there's a lot going on right now RL and you wanna read some action so I'm gonna try and be quick.

I have an external hard drive now! 333333 It's a little grey tower that plugs into my computer and about doubles its memory capacity. My computer is 70 gb, this drive is 140 gb. Dad was nice, it was an early Christmas gift.

And that's a good thing. I'm going to need it! (gleefully points to Entropia Universe and quotes the news files)

_03 Dec 2008_

MindArk PE AB have licensed the Mega Hit "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf featuring Lil Wayne to herald the next generation virtual world experience as Entropia Universe crosses over to the CryENGINE®2's cinematic graphics engine in 2009.

Knowing the creative geniuses of the Entropia community, MindArk PE AB have decided to host a video competition: a prize of **A Unique Land Area** plus **A Full Set of Unlimited Supremacy Armor** will be awarded to the Entropia Universe participant that creates the best promo video for Entropia Universe, using all or part of Kevin Rudolf's hit song "Let It Rock".

Submissions should be posted on Youtube before the competition closing date on Saturday Feb 14th 2009. The name of the entries should be "Entropia Let it Rock:" followed by your own title.

The competition is open to everyone, with the exception of MindArk PE AB employees and employees of subsidiaries of MindArk PE AB. The best video will be picked by judges appointed by MindArk PE. The winners will be announced shortly after the closing date. Judges' decisions are final.

I CANT WAIT! I wanna put a video together. The song "Let it rock" is by Kevin Rudolf featuring Little Wayne. Supremacy armor is the BEST armor on the game. And a land area is just that, a virtual homestead. Its not due until February.

Speaking of gifts, I need to hurry and finish the Bleach Christmas fic I'm working on! Ooooh noooeeesss! Christmas at Urahara Shoten. (snicker) PHEAR ME!

I've started on several fics besides heartsbond, and HB always moves slower when there are other fanfics going on. I have two doctor who and one torchwood fic going. Yaaaay, be sure to read Succession of Forest and Succession of Fellowship, in the Doctor Who and Torchwood sections. I also reccomend my multiverse crossover fics Distress Call and The Lost Decade, in which your favorite anime characters visit Torchwood to torme..... i mean play with Jack. Detour may end up being put on hold. But I was tentative about that one anyway.

I also have a bleach/who/torchwood crossover.

**Relight the Flame**

_When Aizen begins attacking Cardiff in hopes of capturing alien technology, Torchwood rises in its defense. But Jack and his team aren't up to beating hollows on their own, they need a shinigami. Yamamoto sends Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Rangiku to Cardiff to fight against Gin, Grimmjow and Stark. In the crossfire Ichigo is injured and placed under Owen's medical care. And the shinigami sent to follow him must work together with Torchwood to win. _

_Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko and Owen are thrust into a world of spiritual battle that none of them can begin to understand. Their only hope? Learn from the mysterious visitors from the afterworld. Cardiff is their home, they have a right to defend it!_

_And far away, Orihime is depressed at her friends suffering at the hands of Aizen and the Espada. Unable to hold her own in a fight, the gentlest member of Ichigo's team is thrown into depression. But out of the rain appears a figure from the past, and its up to Doctor to put the fight back in Orihime's spirit. Can Doctor protect Orihime? Can Orihime overcome her grief? _

_And sighted in London, a new threat appears. Mysterious wolf like hollows that speak like the Timelords' ancient foe, the Dahleks. Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai travel to London in Search of answers, and uncover Aizen's deadly plans for both Karakura, and Cardiff. The aging Sarah jane smith, former companion to the doctor, becomes their guide as they search for answers to the danger facing them. _

_As the world heads into the 21__st__ century, as Aizen becomes more deadly than ever, Ichigo must find love and Orihime strength. Or Torchwood will fall, and the last of the Timelords will perish with it. _

Because I want to work on Deathnote: Last Confessions of a Goddess of death some more, it may be a little slow updating. Never fear!

I'm planning what bleach fic I'm going to write when I'm done with Heartsbond. Its not as long, but it will be awesome.

Which brings me to the start of our fic…..

* * *

HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER!

桜

Sakura

Kind/gentle

The venerable cherry blossom is a favorite image in anime and manga. In Japan, the sakura is a symbol of the impermanence of life. Its there in the springtime, lives brilliantly for a few weeks, and then wilts away. If you poke around online in the springtime you'll find a special map predicting when the cherryblossoms will bloom all over the world. This map is used by those scheduling a trip to the "Sakura Matsuri" a spring festival held every year when the cherry blossoms burst into bloom.

I once attended a Sakura Matsuri at the Brooklyn botanical gardens in Brooklyn NYC. It was a beautiful affair, there was Japanese food and traditional drumming and children's puppetry, bonsai and yukata and other Japanese items for sale and the American Go Association had a booth teaching visitors how to play Go. Inside the museum's assembly hall they had the latest anime pilots out of Japan ready for viewing, in fact that festival is where I first saw Azumanga daioh!

And the main attraction, the Sakura, covered the ground, trees and air in pink!

Where in animedom are the Sakura? Well there is Sakura Haruno in Naruto. This pesky pink haired kunoichi is scared to speak her mind, but thanks to her inner Sakura she's getting a lot braver. Often bashed by yaoi fans, Sakura is a brave and loyal companion and brings a healthy dose of estrogen to the team. Sakura is Team 7's medic nin, being taught by Tsunade, and wants nothing more to keep her friends safe. Being a medic nin is a demanding profession, because a medical ninja has to have more strength and endurance than any of her teammates. Speaking of strength, that knucklehead better stay away from the onsen. The rate Sakura is going through Tsunade's training she'll surpass her Hokage sensei!

One can't talk of Sakura without talking of CLAMP. Title character of Card Captor Sakura and female lead in Tsubasa Chronicles, Sakura is a member of a time honored tradition. Her name is spoken along with Sailor Moon and Sasami of Tenchi Muyo as a quintessential magical girl. Besides ye ole cardcaptor, CLAMP uses cherryblossoms in many of its anime. And this delicate flower is right up there with other CLAMP visual themes, right next to the winged egg and the indomidable Mokona!

And last but definitely not least, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi is the spectacular bankai of 6th division captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Female zanpakuto are very rare, as Urahara and Benehime will tell you. But despite the rarity of the fairer sex among swords, Senbonzakura is a wrathful and powerful feminine protector both of Byakuya's pride as a Kuchiki and of everything Byakuya holds dear. Some fans depict Senbonzakura as an extension of Byakuya's dead wife Hisana, nudging him towards whomever she thinks will be the best soul mate for him. Whatever the reason, the cherry blossom became a symbol of the Kuchiki clan and endures as such among bleach yaoi fans.

And that's about it for the Cherry blossom. I'd better /scatter/ and go write the fic!

* * *

"okay, /now/ its time for the presents." Rangiku had been guarding the present table at the boys baby shower like a wolf guards a juicy steak.

"Bout time." Renji huffed.

"They aren't for /us/ Renji remember?" Ichigo purred, wrapping his arms around his koi.

"mmm, I remember." Renji growled, possessively returning the embrace.

Wrapped in Renji's arms, Ichigo was distracted by a fluttering sensation in his midsection. His eyes turned huge, but the movement repeated itself, a sharp tap. "Renji…?"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo's face turned beat red. "Its kicking."

Renji's eyes shot wide open, then he pulled Ichigo tighter, a dopey grin spreading on his face. "Can I?"

"Of course." Ichigo purred, Renji reached out to stroke his koi's stomach. To Ichigo's delight the baby responded, thumping against Renji's calloused hand on his midsection.

"You know… I think I'm getting a bit too big too fast though." Ichigo said quietly. The others were all hurrying towards the baby presents while Ichigo leaned against his koi, the world passing by around them.

"We'll see Unohana tomorrow morning. I think she was checking over that baby arrancar that Fong Taichou brought home." Renji kept his voice low, his eyes on Ichigo. Sienna meeting amber.

"SMILE LOVEBIRDS!" Karin declared, there was a camera flash.

Ichigo looked up in surprise as Karin started taking pictures. "Karin! Karin quit it." He laughed. Ichigo tried to cover the camera lens with a huge grin on his face.

Karin smirked, ducking away. "Oh come on, toosan will want to know how you two are doing. Besides, the womans association is putting together a surprise for you all from this. Besides, did I hear something about Baby's first kick?" She snickered.

"Uh………." Ichigo watched as his sister hurried off with the camera, taking pictures of the other couples.

Rangiku squealed. "Sugoooooi! It started kicking Ichigo? Oh dear, I shouldn't call a baby it. Have you found out the gender yet? You should be able to sense it."

"I haven't been able to actually." Ichigo sweatdropped. "Unohana checked me over and said everything was alright, and you know me. I can't sense spiritual pressure for beans." He said with a sheepish grin. "Besides, I want to be surprised."

Rangiku huffed, not satisfied by the answer. "Well Hanatarou had a present for you. HANA-CHAN!" Hanataro cowered briefly, then blushed as Rangiku pushed him forwards with his gift.

Hanataro blushed. "Its not much, but you believed in me when you went to rescue Rukia. And I haven't forgotten that once!"

Ichigo unwrapped the package to find a tiny package of loose incense, tied up in pink and blue netting. "sugoi! Hana-chan you got him /that/? Its expensive!"

"The incense is called Stardust. It's a rare herbal incense the 4th uses in the baby ward. Its soothing for newborns. I made this one myself Rangiku." Hanataro blushed. "It took me awhile to put it together. I'm lucky Hinamori-chan told me what you were planning before the other couples. So we got to make our presents together. I'm lucky I always keep dried herbs on hand. Otherwise I /would/ have had to buy it."

Ichigo held up the bag of herbs and sniffed. The scent was cooling, but sweet. It was like… it reminded him vaguely of the Sakura Matsuri festivals held on the edge of town, at night when the moon is full and the fireworks are blooming in the skies and the earth is moist from spring rain.

"My turn!" Momo chirped, "Shiro-chan gets his first. I had to hurry for his! That's what you get for keeping something so important from me!" She huffed.

Hitsugaya huffed. "okay, maybe I should have told you. I just tend to keep things like that to myself. Besides, normally your friends pounce me like a pack of vultures. I don't want to know what they'd do if I'd told anyone." Hitsugaya huffed, climbing over to where Shinji was seated and sitting in his koi's lap to open his gift.

Shinji grinned, "So…… shirochan. Open it!"

"Hold your horses. Jeeze." Hitsugaya carefully thumbed the paper open, neatly slicing it with a finger.

"So you're the kind who saves the paper Hitsu-chaaaan?" Whined Shunsui, who had grabbed a tatami mat and a mug of tea to watch.

While Hitsugaya picked apart the wrapping paper everyone else gathered in a circle. "Sugoooooi! Toushiro its beautiful!" Karin squeaked.

Hitsugaya had unwrapped a beautiful patchwork stuffed toy dragon, his shimmering hide and wings rendered in patches of pale and liquid indigo blue. It had a pale white fuzzy mane around its neck, and Momo had finished the dragon with a long strip of iridescent ice blue fabric that stretched from the tip of his nose to his tail. "Th…. Thanks…. Momo its……. Cute." Hitsugaya blushed. "This is for the baby?"

Momo nodded. "He or she'll need something to curl up with when they're born. So I made a stuffed toy dragon just like Hyourinmaru to watch over him, or her." Momo blushed, "K…. K…. Kuchiki-taichou. The wrapping broke but…. Yours is next!"

Byakuya said calmly. "The wrapping is immaterial, it's the intent that matters." Byakuya was a little short, but he still wasn't used to dealing with people. But when he opened the package and unfolded the baby blanket the cold face softened into a gentle smile. "Thank you. Its beautiful."

The patchwork baby blanket had a soft pale blue Camelia symbol, the seal of the sixth division dominating the center. But other symbols were appliquéd lovingly across it. The upper portion of the blanket, above the flower, depicted a whirl of pink cherry blossoms winding around a Quincy 5 pointed star identical to the one Uryu used for his ginrei kujaku, and beneath the 6th division symbol a quincy archer aimed his arrow through whirls of the same blossoms towards the Kuchiki clan sigil.

"That's in thanks…… for taking care of the 5th for me." Momo said shyly.

"Its graceful, thank you." Byakuya's expression was soft as he ran fingers over the smooth cotton material. He would send a formal thank you card to Momo later. The former lieutenant lacked confidence. She shouldn't cower like that.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to see what you made for me Momo-chan." Shunsui winked as he made a show of unwrapping the paper. "It's a teddybear!" The big fluffy pink and red teddybear had a toy hat just like Shunsui's. "How cuuuuteeee!" He hugged it, little hearts floating above his head.

Momo had, appearantly, made baby stuffed toys for everyone but Uryu and Byakuya. Because when Shuhei opened his he got a stuffed toy black Labrador that was at least twice as big as the baby would be. Izuru clucked over the doll. "The baby could climb all over that and it wouldn't fall over or break."

"Mhm…" Momo blushed. "The pattern was for a big one, and when I tried to make a little dog it wouldn't work." She pouted, biting her lip nervously. "Do you like it Izuru? Shuhei?"

"Its adorable!"

"Ichi you and Renji get yours last." Momo handed Ichigo the package that he now identified as a stuffed animal.

"You'd better not let Kon see this." Ichigo chuckled as the stuffed Liger flopped into his lap. "He'll get jealous." It had a lion's mane, and tawny coat, but it was striped. And Ichigo recognized the stripes as matching Renji's tattoos. The eyes were a pair of glistening green buttons.

**Its cute!** Ogichi squeaked. **Eeew, I thought something was cute! Kiiiiing! Your hormones are contaminating me!**

"Renji has tiger stripes, and everyone loves lions, so I blended the two." Momo beamed.

Ichigo had a smile on his face as the girls passed out gifts. Rukia gave Byakuya a baby book, to put pictures from the pregnancy in. She gave Shunsui and Ukitake an emerald green kimono for the baby.

And Rukia got Ichigo an amber broach for when the baby got old enough to wear it. Karin gave him a pair of bibs for feeding time, saying something about babies and feeding messes.

This was a memory in and of itself, his first baby shower, surrounded by friends and family and allies and lovers. He didn't want Renji to let go of him. But the parade of gifts and sweets and friends was cruelly interrupted.

The explosions rocked the seireitei. Izuru, Uryu, Momo and Shuhei simultaneously received calls on their shinigami cellphones. The message was the same, "IZURU!!!" It was Amagai. "The 3rd is under attack! We have explosions in the barracks!"

"Ishida-taichou, hinamori-fukutaicho! A bomb has gone off in the captain's quarters at 5th!"

"Shuhei I'm sorry." It was Komamura. "There's heavy damage to the barracks, the meal hall and the dojo at 9th."

Ichigo tensed, and a black hellbutterfly flew into the room. "Emergency! Emergency!" Ichigo recognized Rin Tsubokura's voice from the 12th division. "There have been explosions in the 3rd, 5th, and 9th division complexes. Heavy damage, casualties reported! We have an intruder! I repeat, there have been explosions in the 3rd, 5th, and 9th division complexes. 4th division relief teams please report to your assigned locations. I repeat, heavy casualties and an intruder in the seireitei. 4th division relief teams to their assigned locations."

The wave of spiritual pressure brought chills down Ichigo's spine.

A second hell butterfly joined Rin's. "Captains and Lieutenant's, pair up into teams of 3, FIND HIM!" The simple and commanding message was from the commander general.

Hanataro tensed, gritting his teeth, face pale. Izuru had blanched, teeth clenched. Hitsugaya was ready for battle in an instant and Shinji was right behind him. Byakuya and Uryu leapt to their feet. Ukitake and Shunsui stood, squaring their shoulders. "Momo-chan, you'd better stay." Shunsui told the former lieutenant.

"I wanna go!" Momo protested, looking from Hitsugaya to Uryu to Byakuya. "Please! Let me go too!"

"Momo………" Hitsugaya sighed. "You can't."

"NO! I wanna!" Momo protested, tears filling her eyes.

Hitsugaya's heart hammered in fear, but he turned away and said icily. "Rangiku, please escort momo to the 4th division and have Unohana-taichou sedate her for the duration of the battle. And this time, make sure the kido barrier cannot be opened from the inside."

"TOUSHIRO NO!" Momo cried in despair as Rangiku grabbed her and sprinted off at a fast shunpo towards the 4th.

Hitsugaya saw the tears rolling down Momo's cheaks as Rangiku sped away with his sister. "I'm sorry, Momo. Last time you broke the barrier and got hurt. I'm not going to lose you again to this madness. And I can't fight the enemy knowing that you might be in danger."

Byakuya nodded. "It is a wise choice. She will forgive you eventually."

"You might owe her a big apology when this is over though, lets go." Ichigo bolted for the door, Karin, Rukia and Renji came out behind him.

"it has to be Aizen." Izuru growled. "There's no other explanation."

Yachiru jumped on Yumichika's back. "Take me to Kenny, Prettyboy!"

"I have to go." Yumichika told the others as he prepared to leave. "Stay alive Ichigo." They were gone.

Byakuya handed out several small earsets. "Use these to keep in touch on the battlefield." Ichigo fixed his to his ear.

Ukitake began to rap out orders to those there. They fanned out into threes, Ichigo with Renji and Rukia, Hitsugaya with Shinji and Karin, Izuru and Shuhei took Hanataro with them, Izuru offered a ride to Hanataro. But the medic shook his head, and took off after the two lieutenants in shunpo, beaming in pride at his new abilities. He still wasn't as fast as they were, but he could keep up. Uryu joined up with Byakuya and Nanao, and Kiyone and Sentaro darted in together to join Ukitake and Shunsui on the battlefield.

Ichigo could sense the other captains and lieutenants gathering distant. Then he spotted it, a blur of pink and white about four miles off, streaking away from the 5th's burning compound. Worse, the blaze from the explosion had been helped along by the intruder. "OVER THERE!" Renji called over the radio. "Kuchiki-taichou, he's leaving the 5th division. I think he was fanning the flames."

"Not for long." That was Hitsugaya. "That division is Momo's home, and Shinji's rightful place. Aizen stole that coat from him!" Hitsugaya declared. Even at that distance Ichigo could hear Hyourinmaru roar in outrage. A blur of white, a flash of ice, and the dragon zanpakuto raced frantically to put out the flames. "Hurry up and get him! I'll try and contain the blaze. SHINJI! Get everyone out! I think he used an accelerant!"

Despite Hitsugaya's prowess as an ice user, despite Hyourimaru's icy nature and watery form, Hitsugaya was having trouble putting out the blaze. "This is Hitsugaya Toushiro at the 5th division compound. The fire is spreading and we believe an accelerant has been used. Will the 4th and 12th Divisions please send containment crews before my sister's /home/ goes up in smoke?" Hitsugaya asked irritably. "Karin, I need you to be fast. There's a bell tower on the other end of the compound. Set off EVERY fire alarm you can sound, then ring that bell as hard as you can. Get as many people as you can out!"

"I'll come with you." Shinji told Karin. "You better keep up!"

"YOU KNOW I WILL!" Karin growled.

Ichigo closed in on the figure in white running ahead of him. "YOU'RE MINE!" He roared. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" The crescent of white energy blasted at Szayel's retreating back.

"One man did all that damage huh?" Ichigo asked as he, Rukia and Renji caught up with Szayel first.

"A competent fighter is always prepared." The arrancar purred. He had pink hair, and glasses that kind of reminded Ichigo of Uryu. But the arrogant glare in his eyes calculated Ichigo's every move. Sizing up the shinketsu shinigami. "And only strikes when the time is right."

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" That was Uryu as he, Byakuya and Nanao arrived on the scene.

The others closed in on the spot, but the arrancar's cold glare replied, without wavering once. "Octava Espada, Szayel Apollo Grantz."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and you're dead." Ichigo charged.

With a shrieking noise his blade met Szayel's with sparks. Their glares met an inch apart, Ichigo's eyes blazing with anger.

_To be continued....._


	50. Seireitei Burns

Notes I apologize for being late with 50. But I think you deserve to see the thing that has been occupying my time.

I've been playing MUSH games on and off since 2005 when I started on soucon. Soucon MUSH was a text based real time RPG that was source of so many happy online memories for me. And yet now it has hardly anybody joining or hanging around anymore and the wizen have all but given up. Soucon is sick and dying, the game that I loved so much probably won't be around much longer. So I set about making a game that would provide just as many happy memories. I present to you……

Welcome to Bleach United Hearts MUSH.

( ---) (---)

\\ \\ // // If I were the rain, would I have a way to bring two hearts together?

\\ \\______// // The way the rain does the earth and sky

// \\ Even if the two never touch.......

// 3 3 \\

|| V ||

\\ __)(__ //

\\ //

---------

We're a highly informal RP intensive Bleach roleplaying game focused more on interaction and plot than on combat.

If you want to play your own bleach adventure, there are a variety of possible species and people to be.

Species available for players include "Human" "Shinigami" "Quincy" "Bounto" "Arrancar" and "Vaizard."

Bleach United Hearts focuses mainly on the bleach anime, but we also accept parts of the bleach manga. We acknowledge all the arcs so far depicted in the anime except for the Welcome Amagai Shuusuke arc.

Please do not create characters with a name or sirname already used in Bleach. If you are interested in playing a bleach feature character, please connect under guest and read 'news FC', thank you.

Bleach is the intellectual copywrite of Tite Kubo. I am not making money from this game (in fact I'm paying money to keep it running!) Nor do I own Bleach.

The content in this game is an interpretation derived from Bleach. Some spoilers are enclosed within, please be advised.

contact wizzen at EMAIL TO FOLLOW for details

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Use create name password to create a character.

Use connect name password to connect to your existing character.

Use connect guest guest

Use QUIT to logout.

Use the WHO command to find out who is online currently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So fell the blade of fate...

YES! That's right. I'm working on a Bleach game! Though it RUINED the Chappy style login. And Pennmush, which is used to /make/ the game is fighting me every step of the way, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it to work for awhile, but soon you'll be able to play out your own bleach adventures in the war against Aizen. Between Aizen's scheming army experimenting on hapless souls to create even deadlier hollows, maverick Bounto taking the law into their own hands, a full on Quincy rebellion doing its damned hardest to discredit the Seireitei and expose shinigami and hollows to the world, and Commander General Yamamoto executing a swift takeover and reformation of the shinigami government, all three worlds are in an uproar.

To make things even more interesting, Yamamoto has extended militia status to a small group lead by the one and only Kurosaki Ichigo. Made up of many peoples and many hodge podge groups, its played host to retired Soul Reapers staying on as consultants, Quincy who oppose the evil Dianic Star Rebellion, Bounto who just couldn't stand back and let the shinigami have all the fun, Vaizard who really just want to party and humans who have a certain level of spiritual awareness, this group of brave human partners have taken the front seat in protecting Karakura town from Aizen's wrath as the evil captain and his warriors carry out a brutal military campaign that spans three worlds.

Will you take the sword of a shinigami? The fangs of a Bounto? The cloak and dagger of a Quincy? A party animal vaizard or an icy cold arrancar? Or maybe your spiritual power has yet to be discovered…

Discover it now at Bleach United Hearts MUSH!

When the game is up I'll post contact info on my profile, stay tuned!

* * *

HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER!

Chrysanthemum

Yellow – Kigiku - 黄菊

White – Shiragiku - 白菊

Yellow – Imperial

White - Truth

I'm sure you've all seen Chrysanthemums being sold at the flower shop during spring time. Chrysanthemums have different names depending on the color. Kigiku is yellow and Shiragiku are white. As you can see from the chart, just like our friend the rose the meaning changes with the color.

The yellow chrysanthemum is a symbol of the Japanese nobility, and it's a favorite in castle rock gardens.

You notice also that the kanji for Rangiku's name 松本 _乱菊__,_ matches the second Kanji in Kigiku and Shiragiku. That's because part of rangiku's name means Chrysanthemum.

The yellow Chrysanthemum is also the division flower for the first division.

* * *

**THE BABY REPORT!!**

**Shinigami**

Ichigo- 5 weeks 6 days

Shuhei- 8 weeks 1 days

Shunsui-5 weeks 5 days

Gin - 3 weeks 3 days

Urahara – 4 weeks 3 days

Byakuya – 3 weeks 3 days

Hitsugaya – 1 week 5 days

**Arrancar**

Szayel- Boy, Mizael

Ulquiorra-Day 14

* * *

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" That was Uryu as he, Byakuya and Nanao arrived on the scene.

The others closed in on the spot, but the arrancar's cold glare replied, without wavering once. "Octava Espada, Szayel Apollo Grantz."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and you're dead." Ichigo charged.

With a shrieking noise his blade met Szayel's with sparks. Their glares met an inch apart, Ichigo's eyes blazing with anger.

Behind him the other shinigami were pouring onto the scene. Half of them split up to help deal with the fire. The rest began gathering behind Ichigo, forming a half circle ready to leap in the instant they got the chance. He heard irascible snarl of Mayuri faintly from the direction of the fire. "Get in closer! Bring that foam over here and spray at maximum power! Have the 5th Division troops get OUT OF THE WAY!"

* * *

Karin and Shinji had succeeded in getting the 5th division members out of the barracks. Uryu began counting heads. Karin darted under the hose being held by Nemu as the 12th division members began spraying fire dousing foam on the blaze. Hitsugaya was still spraying water on the flames, which didn't look like they were going out soon. "THANKS NEMU-CHAN!"

"BRAT! Stay out of the………….." Kurotsuchi began, but Karin was already out. Shinji called out. "5th Division Troops, please evacuate and fall back to the 4th division.

* * *

Szayel shivered, blocking each and every one of Ichigo's attacks. Only moving one foot as he normally did. But he could feel the raw power in Ichigo's strikes and knew that one wrong move in this battle would mean he wouldn't be seeing Zephly any time soon.

* * *

Shunsui and Ukitake were making for the 1st division's tower. "We need to make sure……. He's not being……."

"I know you're upset Ukitake, but Old man Yama isn't a weakling. He should be able to hold his own if attacked."

Chojiro ran out to meet them. "He's headed down to the fire! He wants the both of you to hang back."

"WHAT????"

"NO WAY!!!"

"We need to protect the old man." Both captains turned on their heal and were ready to charge but Chojiro stopped them.

"NO SIRS!" Chojiro protested. "He's ordered that Yoruichi and Fong taichou stay away as well. They're falling back with Komamura to help fight the fires at the third and ninth. He said that the gotei 13 has already lost three captains. He doesn't want to make it four, any more gaps in our command structure and we'll be…."

Both men stopped. "I don't want to…… I'm sick and tired of always being left behind." Ukitake growled. "My strength is coming back, I want to fight!"

"Sir, you can't." Chojiro told them. "Yamamoto-sama wanted you two to hang back because out of all the captains you have the most seniority. Your skills will be needed if……." He couldn't finish, but both men knew what he meant. If Yamamoto or any of the other captains died. Every leader would be needed to stop Aizen.

* * *

Nel clung tightly to Soi Fong's back, "kaachaaaaan…… what's going on? Why's da buildins burning?" Nel blubbered as Soi Fong raced for the 3rd division fire.

"Because a bad man came and tried to burn it down. The other shinigami are fighting the bad man, so we need to stop the fires. Nel DO NOT LEAVE MY SIDE." Soi Fong told her.

"H….. hai okachan."

"As long as you stay with me Nel you're going to be safe." Soi Fong told her. "I'm your Kaa-chan after all."

"Yay yay!"

* * *

Yumichika growled, he was stuck helping Ikkaku and Iba help put out t he 9th fire. "Feel that?" He smirked.

Ikkaku nodded, the two of them were pushing one of the 12th division's firefighting pumps towards the fire. "Ichigo's started swinging already! OYE! AKON! THE HOSE, CATCH!" He hauled the fire hose free and threw it towards the 12th division's third seat.

The scientist caught the heavy hose with a grunt. "Get your goons turning that over there! And put the other end of the hose in the lake!" Akon instructed as the 12th division teams caught the hose. "HURRY! It needs water to react the foam!"

* * *

Isane lead the team of medics in a headlong plunge through the seireitei. Unohana taichou was going to start at the third and work her way towards the main fire at the 5th. "Isane-fukutaichou!" Four members of the second division fell into line on either side of the medical party. "We're to be your bodyguards! Whatever heavy lifting you need done, make us do!"

"Alright, all of you hurry up. We need to get to the 9th divis………"

They stopped short. A massive barricade of debris blocked their way. "What's that doing there? I'll blast it out of the way!" The 2nd division leader said, "Hado 31, Shakka…."

Isane spotted the fuse at the base of the barricade. "NO DON'T!"

"SHAKKAHO!"

The barricade erupted in flames, exploding outwards. Isane growled and sent up a flare of riatsu, raising a hand to the sky and letting off. "HADO 4 BYAKURAI!" A jet of lightning rose into the sky in the signal for "SOS."

The fourth division members and second withdrew in the other direction. Isane pulled out a bottle of ink, firing up another kidou. "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. **Bakudou 77: Tenteikuura!!!" **And then. "This is 4th division lieutenant Isane kotetsu! We have an exploding barricade set up in residential area 53**. **Be on the look out for a wall of debris that ignites on contact with spiritual pressure based attacks! WE NEED ANOTHER TEAM HERE!!! THERE'S ANOTHER FIRE, I REPEAT THERE'S ano……."

The flames got too close. "Kotetsu fukutaichou! Please we need to go!" The second division member pleased.

"Residential area 53 is on fire! I repeat, residential area 53 is on fire!" Isane called out, the kidou starting to fade. "Just a little more." Isane vented spiritual pressure, giving their location as strongly as she could.

"LOOK OUT!" The fire had reached the overhead archway nearest Isane. There was no more time, burning timbers collapsed towards Isane. The Lieutenant screamed and then……

"CRUSH! GEGETSUBURI!!!!! RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRG!!!" A massive spiked ball of metal crashed through the falling beams. Suddenly huge tan arms had scooped her up and Isane was being carried away. She heard Omaeda behind them, growling as he pummeled away at the burning fire with his zanpakuto, using the massive spiked ball to smother the flames.

Isane's rescuer smelled kind of like hot chili peppers and sun baked earth, and kind of like tequila. Who in the world? "Are you alright lieutenant?"

Oh. What was his name? Sado? "THANK YOU!" Isane said in relief as the giant set her down. "We need to get to the 9th division. They need us." She panted. "They could be hurt!"

"Let me carry you." Sado offered. "It's a long run and you need to get there fast."

"Thanks." Isane said in relief as she climbed piggyback onto Sado's shoulders.

* * *

The third division fire was mostly under control by the time Yoruichi got there. Izuru and Shuhei were just finishing the evacuation. "Captain Amagai." Yoruichi told him. "Go to the 5th division, the enemy Espada is there. Kifune-sanzaki (1), I need you to work with the medics. Check EVERY member of your division for injury. We're lucky, the 3rd division has always been the smallest."

"Yoruichi-sama!" The seated officers for the 3rd cried out in relief as Makoto lead Yoruichi among the teams. Unohana was quickly making short work of the injured as the fire finally began to die.

Amagai released his zanpakuto and bolted for the 5th division. "KIFUNE, take care of them!" He roared, top shunpo taking him to the battlesite.

* * *

"ZARAKI-TAICHOU!!!!" Orihime was running through the back streets on her own. This wasn't good. She couldn't find her way! She felt Ichigo distantly fighting the arrancar but she couldn't find a way there! "ZARAKI-TAICHOU!!!!!!" Orihime needed an escort to get to the 5th division fire, and fast.

"Hey there girly." A man with dark skin and dreadlocks for hair, wearing a shinigami shohaksho stopped her.

"Oh…… sh…….. sh…… shinigami, thank goodness! I need to get to the 5th division fire to help Kurosaki-kun. I could really use the……"

"Help Kurosaki-kun?" The man grinned fiendishly, in a way that was seriously scaring Orihime. "Oh I'm sorry."

Orihime blinked. "P……. p……. p……. pardon?"

"Nothing personal, but I can't let you save your precious ryoka pal………" The shinigami drew his zanpakuto. "Evsicerate, Sumizome!"

The shinigami facing Orihime was suddenly bathed in dark purple light. Orihime heard the faint craw of a raven. Suddenly black was curling up the shinigami's right arm, the one not holding the sword. A golden colored eye opened on the man's palm.

"TSUBAKI!!!!" Orihime cried. "Oh NO!" The eye covered hand grabbed Orihime by the face. She felt herself being lifted into the air. "noooooo….. TSUBAKI! TSUBAKI KOTENZANSHUN I R……………………. HURK!" Tsubaki darted in, SHOVING at the hand, darting left and right and cutting into the armor like a saw. The shrieking noise was all Orihime could hear and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

_I can't……….. I can't……….. I have to save……… Kurosaki…….. kun…….. She felt her consciousness ebbing. Its………. He's sucking my spiritual pressure up…… I'm……… at this rate I'll………_ "KUROSAKI-KKUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!"

"INIKI!!!!!" There was a thunderous BOOM! Orihime felt herself being flung against the nearest wall. Strong arms hauled her up and carried her away. "Who…… who are you?" Orihime was being carried bridal style away from the battlefield.

"I'm Tetsuzaimon Iba, lieutenant for the shinigami 7th division. And can I just compliment how loud your spiritual pressure can scream."

Orihime giggled nervously. "He was draining my spiritual pressure!" She turned her head around trying to see past Iba and see who was fighting her attacker.

Orihime caught a glance behind her of Komamura howling in rage as he drew his zanpakuto. "BANKAAAAIIIII!_ Roar!!!! _Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō"

"Then let me answer that call with my own. BAAAANKAAAAAIIIII!" Iniki's bankai would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been aimed at Komamura. Iniki's hair spread in a curtain of shimmering black feathers made from volcanic glass, forming a near impenetrable coat. He began to grow in size and stature, six feet, seven feet, eight feet, until he was equal in size to Komamura. Huge red feathered wings burst from his back, two wings, four wings. The blackened arm with his secret weapon, the golden eye of a bakoto (2) glaring from his palm, extended into massive hooked talons, sharper than knives and cruelly curved. His sword grew as well, spreading into three claws and gaining a thicker handle. "Rasu Pele Sumizome!"

The captain growled. "you dishonor your brother's memory with this betrayal! Have you no shame!!!?????"

"I have PRIDE! Onii-chan BETRAYED us! How could his child and Lover be left to LIVE????" Iniki roared, he stomped a foot once, and then sank his zanpakuto into the ground. Instantly a fissure opened, speeding towards Komamura. Liquid molten lava rushed to fill the place where the fissure opened the earth. Komamura leapt out of the way, ordering his bankai in to charge.

With a roar, and a keen, raven and fox clashed in mortal combat. Only one would win.

* * *

Szayel could feel the seireitei erupting in blasts of spiritual pressure as skirmishes began with the fires he'd set. He'd put up bomb barricades the night before. The idea was the same as a real world terrorist leaving mines by the roadside or truckbombs near an enemy base. If a shinigami tried to blast them away with kidou, the obvious cause, they would explode and burst into flame. The seireitei would be burning before long.

"What did you DO?" Ichigo demanded as he swung down. "GETSUGA-tenshoooooooo!" A crescent of white light hit Szayel at point blank.

Szayel chuckled, negating the attack easily. "You'd better come up with a different battleplan if you're going to beat me. All that's doing is wearing out your spiritual pressure. And you know, I heard would be daddies shouldn't do that."

"Bastard, I can't believe one person did this much damage!" He felt the rush far behind him of Komamura's bankai being loosed. "Woah, didn't think he had that kinda firepower."

"Heh…… looks like my contact had a short fuse. I told him stay down. Does he listen?" Szayel chuckled. Suddenly a blast of flame and the sound like a foghorn shot towards him and Ichigo. Szayel dodged the flames only to have a whirl of pink petals envelope him as Byakuya loosed his zanpakuto.

Byakuya growled, as Szayel broke free with a cero blast. Step, VOOOM!!!! Sonido took him behind Byakuya, slashing out only to be thrown back by a burst of pale blue arrows. "WHAT the?"

Uryu came up behind him, blasting and SHOVING with ginrei kujaku and pushed Szayel slowly backwards. "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!!!!!" Renji came in from the other side. Szayel broke free with another Sonido. "This is getting a little crowded for my tastes. Time to kick it up a notch." He smirked wickedly, drawing his zanpakuto. "sip, fonicaras." He ate his sword, swallowing it like the sword swallowers from a circus sideshow.

"eeew, that is such a GROSS name for a zanpakuto." Ichigo shivered, as he and the other fighters backed up, forming a circle around the three. Amagai was closing in then, joining the command rank shinigami piling onto the scene.

Szayel snickered as the cloning fluid burst from his back along with his wings. "Yes, but my transformation is so elegant. It more than makes up for any ugliness of words." Szayel smirked as he spread his wings.

The lower level shinigami were backing away, leaving the officers behind. The glop didn't just fall on Kurosaki, it hit Shuhei, Amagai, Byakuya, Izuru, Uryu, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Nanao. And with more shinigami piling onto the scene this was going to turn ugly fast.

But sometimes 'ugly' for Szayel was just too cool.

Szayel watched as the shinigami reacted to the goop. "EEEEWWWW, what the hell is this stuff?" Renji demanded.

"Its messing up my beautiful hair! My hair! My hair! My poor hair!"

"I hope its not poison." Amagai was brushing the stuff off.

Ichigo made a face. "What the hell is showering us with goop going to do? Oh noeeesss. Oh nooooooessss. I'm gonna slip in the mud and fall." Ichigo mocked. "Swing your sword Szayel and lets FIGHT!"

Szayel chuckled and snapped his fingers. He began to laugh. "Ichigo. Do you know the story of Cadmus and the dragon's teeth? In Greek mythology when Cadmus needed warriors to assist him in founding Thebes. He threw a stone among them and they fought amongst themselves. Until only five remained. These five founded the noble houses of Thebes. The reason why I didn't need any back up." Clones began to appear, rising from the drops and gobbets of goo and stretching their arms and legs, flexing their muscles. "Is because when I release my zanpakuto I can make all the reinforcements I /need!/"

Far off Ichigo heard another "BABOOOOM" as an explosion sounded elsewhere in the Seireitei. He had to take down Szayel as fast as he could. There were fires breaking out all over the white fortress of the shinigami.

Amagai growled, picking up something that resembled a tuning fork. "All of you, let me take the first shot at them." He told the other officers. "ICHIGO, keep fighting Szayel!"

Ichigo darted in to try and attack Szayel and was stopped by an orange haired clone of himself. **Eeeewww, King your clones look ugly! **The clone Ichigo blocked Ichigo's attack, parrying and swinging dangerously at Ichigo. The shinigami leapt back, narrowly escaping. **Just shut up and fight DAMNIT! **Ichigo snapped.

At the same time Amagai's clones responded to the third captain's attack by raising their tuning fork weapons and each letting loose a blast of green energy at Amagai. Amagai screamed, barely leaping out of the way in time. "That is…….. not a very good idea. What about my bankai…." He frowned, shifting the massive horn on his arm. **I think I can use this. **Amagai swiped out at his clone with the hook end of his bankai. WHAM! The responding attack almost paralyzed his arm from the impact. "SHIT!" he cried, running from the clones to try and get out of their sightline.

"That won't do much good." Szayel snickered as the Ichigo clone blocked Ichigo's attack. Ichigo started slashing out at the cloned versions of him, knocking them down one by one. But they just turned into blobs of goo and became even more clones. One became two, two four, four eight, eight sixteen and soon Ichigo stopped because he didn't want to make more of them.

Amagai saw Ichigo struggling with the cloned versions of him and frowned. Feigning desperation and panic on his face he lashed out with a massive blast of fire as if trying to break through the line of clones to escape.

Immediately mimicking him, the clones also brought out their fire throwing abilities. But suddenly Amagai wasn't there anymore. Instead, the clones all hit each other, and the fire attacks blasted the line of clones, killing at least half of them, and this time they didn't grow back. "Perfect! They're pyrophobic!"

"Then lets fry them!" Izuru grinned. "Ready Shuuhei?"

Szayel snapped his fingers, and the clones began to crowd around the shinigami combatants, focusing their attacks on Ichigo and on Shuhei, who was powering up a low ranking kidou with Izuru to attack them.

Unfortunately Shuhei acted on reflex, a swish of his shikai multiplying the number of clones.

"JUMP!" Amagai ordered both lieutenants as he rushed in, trying for another accidental clone burn. He managed to take two, Szyael ordered them out of the way in time and snickered. Izuru hauled Shuhei by the arm, leaping up to the nearest rooftop.

Shuhei's lips curled in a frustrated snarl as he realized how slowed his reaction was. _DAMNIT! _Kazeshini whistled in alarm. _I can't move as fast. That means I need to focus on defensive techniques. _

Suddenly……. "EVERYONE. HOLD STILL." A familiar gruff voice called out.

Suddenly fire rippled between the fighters in one quick blast, incinerating the clones and rippling for Szayel in a direct and devastating attack.

Szayel swept his wings in, blocking the fire even as the blast shoved him bodily backwards. He managed to negate most of the blast. "Old man!" Ichigo cried in relief.

Suddenly Yamamoto Genryuusai was on the scene. Larger than life, he stood there with his kimono half burned off by the heat of his own zanpakuto, the remains hanging around his yukata in rags. Ichigo was reminded vaguely of those stories of ancient gods and goddesses, prophecies, quests and feats beyond human comprehension. Or even stranger, he thought he was looking at the personification of the massive mount Fuji.

Szayel could feel the spiritual pressure rippling off of one shinigami, and suddenly he was very afraid. He was there to kill Ichigo and Shuhei. If Yamamoto got involved he would die before he could finish what he'd been sent there to do.

Szayel smirked. "How wonderful, a cantankerous old man for me to beat. Stay out of this fight Old Timer. Kurosaki is my opponent."

"Then you don't need to have clones attacking my other captains."

Touche. Szayel thought. "True true. In fact, I likely won't need them with you around." Szayel smirked hugely. A slight fluttering closed of his eyelids was all the warning Ichigo got. Suddenly SWCHOOOP! The fly catchers on his wings lashed out. He missed the underlings but he managed to get Ichigo, Shuhei, Amagai, Byakuya and prize of prizes, Yamamoto Genryuusai in the clutches of his technique. He also was not gentle flinging his victims from its clutches. "BYAKUYA!" Uryu cried, catching and breaking his mate's fall. "ICHIGO!" Renji rushed to his mates side.

Ichigo coughed and sputtered. "Captain! Shuhei!" Izuru's eyes were huge.

Szayel cackled, displaying the dolls for the assembled fighters. "Tell me soul reapers, have you ever been to New Orleans?"

"huh?" Ichigo was wiping slime off his hair. "What does that have to do with anything."

Szayel held up the doll of Yamamoto and demonstrated, flicking the back of the doll's head. Yamamoto growled as the hit sent him reeling. Flick flick, flick, flick. It looked like he was being struck over the head with a club, Ichigo could see the blows where they hit him and the bruises and cuts they left behind. "What is that some kind of voodoo doll?" Uryu demanded.

Yamamoto weathered each hit, holding as still as he could. Good plan, or not so good, Ichigo realized that they had no idea if movement set off the doll and made it harder to escape. Or maybe he was trying to show that the attacks wouldn't damage him. Whatever he did he was doing his best to modify the

"Oh yes, and it has an added perk. I can open it up without tearing the old man open. Wanna see inside?" He didn't wait for an answer, pulling open the doll, he picked a tiny piece out of the doll. "He can survive losing this one." Szyael said brightly. He crushed the piece of the doll.

Instantly Yamamoto gasped, falling to his knees and vomiting blood. "oh dear, yes a crushed stomach will do that to you." Szayel said airly. He smirked at the crowd of shinigami, "interfere in this fight and it will be the old man's heart next."

~to be continued~

1. The honorific given a 3rd seat. Fans please check for accuracy?

2. bakoto – spelling? Has covered his non sword arm. The eye of the bakoto is in his hand. You know, the creepy swords from the Amagai arc?

3. again, really bad translation. Wrath of Pele Sumizome, as in the Hawaiian volcano goddess, but its closer to a bird demon or tengu. Remember that in full metal alchemist Wrath's name is Katakanized as Rasu. The Japanese word I used originally was Doki. But I thought that Rasu sounded better.


	51. Mercy Conquers All

Notes: WOOOOOO! On March 8, Heartsbond turns 2 years old! WOOOOO! Celebrate all my fans. After this the battle against Szayel has one more chapter and then after that you get a surprise.

After the end of the fight with Szayel you get a bonus chapter, a glimpse into the past that I REALLY wanted to do, but wasn't sure how to do it. There's no real Lemon in there, its meant to be a little sad. Buuuuuuuttttt……

Well, that's a surprise.

The song I use during Ichigo and Szayel's conversation at the end of the chapter is called Hijo de la Luna. Son of the moon. By Mecano, though there is a cover version available by Sarah Brightman Its originally in Spanish, it's a tragedy and a lullaby with a very very haunting melody. My friend Kia on virtua pern MOO made a game video for a forest like game using the song and I was hooked. You can view Kia's video at…… www(dot)Youtube(dot)com/watch?v=kskJXHSETHc

Dude, check out Heartsbond's AWESOME stats! You guys ROCK!

**Heart's Bond**

Words 233,777

chapters 50

reviews 657

hits 175,660

C2's 25

Faves 253

Alerts 283

Over 175,000+ hits! Keep them coming guys!!!!!

Okay, heartsbond readers I NEED YOUR HELP! There's a song in the TNT trailer on this site…… www(dot)tnt(dot)tv/dramavision/?cid=39824

Its in the commercial at the top of the list. I need to know the name of the song! BADLY! Its stuck in my head and every time I hear it I start crying. I wanna download it but I don't know the name of the SOOOOONG!

I also submitted a quote to the Saving Grace Website, their little "embrace your grace" thing. I was only allowed a few characters, but look for it. "Live heedlessly, love recklessly" submitted by Gwen. There wasn't enough room to finish.

The full quote is. _"Live heedlessly, love recklessly, fill your life with warmth, the bonds you make in this lifetime will linger for eternity."_ – Gwenwaverider

Ooooooh, you guys need to see what's been going on on Xanadu on Pernworld. You see, Xanadu had a livestock escape. Several prized sheep got loose. They hid in places all over Xanadu, wreaking havoc on other people's workspaces. We had one of them attack the smithy and catch on fire from the smith's fire. Another broke some of Delynni's girlfriend's sculptures and yet another befriended Junior Weyrwoman Ysa's kids, who refused to let their new pet be taken away. But the most infamous of these was the sheep who attacked the infirmary. I want you all to give Shellie a round of applause for chasing one of them out of her infirmary and giving the runaway sheep a name! Sheepzilla! Shellie, you're not a Harper but your song was awesome, will you please sing your song for us?

Shellie bows.

_With a purposeful grimace and a terrible sound, he knocks the breaking medicine bottles down..._

_Helpless folk in infirmary beds scream in terror as he runs in on them._

_He picks up a goldrider, and throws her to the floor, as he wades through the beds on his way to the door..._

_Oh no, They say he's got to go, Go go Sheepzilla....Yeah..._

Thank you Shellie! Everyone give her a round of applause!

* * *

HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER

Four Leaf Clover

(四つ葉の) クローバー

(Yotsuba no) kurōbā

Lucky

Every deathnote fan knows the Yotsuba arc! But it seems that the four leaf clover in their name just didn't give them any luck evading L and Light.

* * *

**previously**

_Szayel cackled, displaying the dolls for the assembled fighters. "Tell me soul reapers, have you ever been to New Orleans?"_

"_huh?" Ichigo was wiping slime off his hair. "What does that have to do with anything."_

_Szayel held up the doll of Yamamoto and demonstrated, flicking the back of the doll's head. Yamamoto growled as the hit sent him reeling. Flick flick, flick, flick. It looked like he was being struck over the head with a club, Ichigo could see the blows where they hit him and the bruises and cuts they left behind. "What is that some kind of voodoo doll?" Uryu demanded._

_Yamamoto weathered each hit, holding as still as he could. Good plan, or not so good, Ichigo realized that they had no idea if movement set off the doll and made it harder to escape. Or maybe he was trying to show that the attacks wouldn't damage him. Whatever he did he was doing his best to modify the_

"_Oh yes, and it has an added perk. I can open it up without tearing the old man open. Wanna see inside?" He didn't wait for an answer, pulling open the doll, he picked a tiny piece out of the doll. "He can survive losing this one." Szyael said brightly. He crushed the piece of the doll._

_Instantly Yamamoto gasped, falling to his knees and vomiting blood. "oh dear, yes a crushed stomach will do that to you." Szayel said airly. He smirked at the crowd of shinigami, "interfere in this fight and it will be the old man's heart next."_

Ichigo glared at Szayel, pure hatred in his eyes. "So now you're using an old man as a shield. You know how despicable that is? The shinigami /need/ him!"

"oh he'll be fine, as long as nobody stops this fight and as long as he keeps out of this." Szayel smirked. "Come on Kurosaki, come and get me."

Ichigo charged in, bankai bared to try and slash at Szayel.

Instantly the voodoo doll of Ichigo came up, he flicked the side of the head. Ichigo screamed as the blow hit home, falling in a heap on the ground. Szayel opened the voodoo doll with a pop and began rooting around inside it, Ichigo groaned on the ground, vision swimming from the impact of the blow Szayel's power had left.

As it cleared Ichigo looked up, Szyael had a tiny piece of the doll in his hand. "Hmmm, interesting." Ichigo didn't know that much Spanish, but from the tiny pink and blue coloring of the object he held he was fairly certain he knew what was being held in his hand.

Ichigo's stomach turned cold, his face paling with realization. _Just kill me……_ He squeezed his eyes shut, terror gripping his chest. _I'd rather die than lose the child. Please just……_

Szayel looked down at Ichigo coldly, he was fully ready to do it. One flick of his fingers and he would kill Ichigo's unborn offspring. One flick and he could WIN the battle in his favor and go home.

But some shred of humanity from so many centuries ago stopped Szayel. A single image in his mind of his own son, Mizael. The thought of what he'd feel if a shinigami slaughtered his own babe. Just like that, the hardened arrancar began to melt, fingers shaking.

Then he sensed it, from the doll he held in his hands, "Hmmmph." Szayel smirked. "Too bad, I'd say you were lucky to have twins. But that luck is about to run out."

Ichigo's eyes widened, turning huge. All in one moment it came to him, the reason why he couldn't sense the child's gender, the reason why he was showing much faster than the other shinigami who were the same amount of time along in their own pregnancies. He was pregnant with twins, twins who would never get a chance at life, because Szayel was going to kill them. _Just kill me…… _Ichigo pleaded silently. _I don't want to live, knowing I've failed to protect the ones who needed me most. _

Szayel's fingers tightened, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

It happened in an instant, Szayel couldn't do it. He couldn't. With lightning speed he dropped the small piece back into the doll. Instead, a long thin piece labeled "Tendon de Achilles" came up.

SNAP! Ichigo screamed as his leg felt like it was on fire, then his foot went completely limp. SNAP! Ichigo's mind couldn't comprehend what was happening as his other foot went limp. Then he realized.

Szayel had spared him. He had spared the children.

Renji screamed in rage. "YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!" He lunged in. "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU!!!"

Suddenly Ichigo was the last person Szayel needed to worry about. Renji plunged into battle. Hiho Zabimaru attempted to close its massive jaws on Szayel's head. Szayel stepped aside. Attack after attack slammed into Szayel and the arrancar was barely able to block them.

Ichigo groaned, _Oh man, that was too close. _

_Kiiiiiing! Kiiiiiiing! _Ogichi whined.

_What is it, Ogichi?_

_Old man Zangetsu and I can heal your legs. But if we do we won't be able to protect the children! And these are twins we're talking about. _

_Yeah, I wanted to be SURPRISED. _Ichigo groused mentally. _I wanted it to be a SURPRISE! And he tried to kill them! He was going to KILL Them!_

_I know King, I know. _

_But why…… I'm not complaining but why did they spare us? I'm an enemy. He could have killed both of them in one blow. Why did he stop?_

_King…… focus. Do you want me to heal you?_

_Yes! YES! I'm going to get back at him! _

_Alright then! Hang on tight King. DON'T MOVE. If you're attacked while I'm healing you, you're dead!_

_HURRY! _Ichigo ground his teeth.

One of Szayel's wings swatted Hihio zabimaru aside, the powerful limb sending Renji flying into a wall. In an instant a swarm of pink grabbed him by the wing and pulled as Senbonzakura unleashed her fury. Szayel picked up the Byakuya doll and began to flick its head, then twisted one of the arms, breaking the real Byakuya's right arm. Szayel's next twist dislocated Byakuya's left and when the third attack broke Byakuya's left leg the Captain went down, Senbonzakura shrieking and tearing at the arrancar in vengeance. When the pink petals finally withdrew they wrapped around Byakuya's body protectively, cradling their beloved, the Captain on his hands and knees in the dust. Szayel's wing was dripping ichor.

In an instant Shuuhei and Izuru leapt into action. Shuhei slashing out, and Izuru slamming Wabisuke into Szyael's wing over and over again. Increasing the weight the limb would be to slow Szayel down. Szayel swung the voodoo doll forwards. Using it to knock Shuuhei away to the ground. Izuru fell back to cover his koi and Uryu leapt into the gap they left. Firing a hail of arrows. Szayel swept his wings in to cover his face, but the wing that Izuru increased the weight of was too slow, the attack was only partially blocked. Szayel screamed.

Ichigo wiggled his feet a little. _Tell me when Ogichi! Tell me WHEN!_

_Almost king! Don't move! DON'T MOVE! You'll give yourself away and make my job harder!!!_

"URYU GRAB ON!" Renji yelled, regrouping and sending Hihio Zabimaru in. Uryu grabbed the boney muzzle, clinging to the side with one hand and aiming his bow. Uryu attacked viciously, using the lift in altitude Renji gave him to drop in and attack Szayel from behind. The arrows were suddenly sticking out of Szayel's back between the wings. Szayel roared in pain, sinking to one knee. _Now now! I gotta use it now! _Szyael pulled an odd looking fine mesh glove over his hand. Instantly a part of the building nearest him dissolved. The arrows stuck in his back glowed and shattered, the bleeding wounds healed. "It's a…….. good thing i……. made this thing." He grinned hugely. "It lets me do what the bounto do and heal using the reishi in my environment. Since my NORMAL healing technique won't work here…." He grinned evilly. "I have a lot of scientific notes from watching happenings elsewhere."

"Think we should have brought Kurotsuchi taichou along?" Amagai panted as he moved in to circle with Szayel. The two fighters preparing to get an edge. "Getting tired yet? That wing looks painful."

"The surface lacerations are non life threatening." Szayel replied as he circled with Amagai. The two fighters adjusting their angles, trying to find an opening.

"Oh they weren't meant to be. You just seem to be suffering from the affects of my lieutenant's zanpakuto." Amagai smirked. Indeed, Szayel was lagging, listing just a bit to the side. "See, it took me by surprise the very first sparring match we had as division captain and lieutenant. But boy was I impressed with his abilities."

Szayel's face curved in a vicious smile. "What makes you think I'm suffering?"

"Ooooh, the twelve degree angle you're listing to says so." Amagai swung in with the massive hook end of his zanpakuto. Szayel yelled, barely ducking the attack. "See, his zanpakuto doubles the weight of whatever it strikes. Izuru just has to sit back and wait for his enemy to get tired of dragging a wing around that's ten times heavier than it should be! I'd say from that angle he doubled it I think……. Five times? Maybe four?"

Szayel glared at Amagai. He eyed Izuru with an angry glare. "Unfortunately for your lieutenant, I'm a scientist and mate of Aizen's head medic. It takes more than a simple increase in WEIGHT to stop me." Szayel grinned, slashing out with his katana and cutting off his own wing. As he turned the spurt of ichor splashed all over, darkening the lower half of Amagai's haori. Szayel dug into his robes, and Amagai had a sickening feeling that he knew what Szayel was reaching for. He'd watched Kurotsuchi drill shortly before he'd taken the captains exam. He knew that a jab of a needle and the shinigami captain could regrow a missing limb.

Instead, Szayel pulled a bright glowing purple pellet out of his robe and swallowed it whole. The missing wing quickly grew in again. "Aaaaah, beautiful." Szayel said with a smug sigh. "And thankfully its normal weight. Oh I'd be careful of the wing." The severed wing melted, and where the liquid touched the ground sizzled and blackened. "You see, I had 3 weeks to plan for this battle. I made these nice little bacteria that take over if a limb is severed. The caustic acids they create as they eat the dead limb ensure damage to the battlefield and the feet of anyone they happen to reach. And should I lose the battle or be forced to leave that behind, they will destroy any secrets that your medic or scientist might be able to discover from them.

Ichigo was listening. _Oh man, if that reaches me while I'm down Unohana's going to be giving me skin grafts until the baby comes. _

_Calm down king. We're far enough away. Unless another limb dissolves in caustic biohazard slime. _

_Unless?!!_ Ichigo demanded.

_I'm going as fast as I CAN! _Ogichi cried frustratedly. _One last thing, Ichi, in order to finish the healing I need to take over for a few minutes. _

_WHAT? NO NO NO! NOT IN FRONT OF THE OLD MAN!!!!_

_Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission. Don't worry, for a shinigami that old I'll be respectfull. _Ogichi told Ichigo.

Ichigo saw across the battlefield, Yamamoto had knelt on the ground, still coughing blood from the internal injuries. He was on hands and knees in a gesture of submission.

_When one is caught in a spiders nest, one has two options, struggle and be strangled by the silk or wait patiently for your allies to come. _Zangetsu told Ichigo. _With the captains and lieutenants taking turns hammering on Szayel's defenses, Yamamoto feels that the latter of the two is the safest route._

_Yeah, but if he kills the others on the battlefield, Yamamoto will have no choice but to flail. _

_There are too many defenders. That's why Szayel set the seireitei on fire the way he did. He wanted to keep a majority of the soul societies protectors focused on the fires._

Amagai eyed the damage to the edge of his robe. The cloth of his haori where the blood had spattered was being eaten by the slime. The slime was starting to slip through his sandals too. His feet were itching, irritated. He felt the skin burning at last and realized that he was going to need a decon chamber by the time he was done. The stuff had eaten away at his haori. It was as if Szayel had somehow turned his blood caustic the instant it left his body.

Yamamoto dug his fingers into the ground. Even if he seemed focused inward, he was analyzing the situation. He came to several realizations. First and foremost in his mind, the brutality of the attack, the ruthless nature, suggested a suicide attack. Aizen had sent this arrancar to commit suicide.

He listened. The smoke had subsided in the three divisions bombed first. That meant the fires were out there. But the barriers had set several residential divisions ablaze when they'd exploded into flames. The fires nearest the Noble compounds of the Kasumyoji, Fong, Kuchiki, the empty Shiba and the half restored Shihouin compounds had gone out instantly. The Nobles were defending their territory. But the ones nearest the rukongai were dangerously close to getting out of control.

The earth shook from the direction of the 7th, and Yamamoto suspected that Iniki was finally showing his true power. It was entirely possible for Iniki to have been training for bankai, and the vibrations through the earth told him that cleanup of that area would be extremely dangerous.

Byakuya was taking a rest, his legs having been taken out by Szayel's doll. "Byakuya. I need you to….. order the noble families out to fight the fires. Tell them to protect the rukongai. If the fire spreads into the civilian areas the whole soul society will burn." Yamamoto ordered. "Tell Unohana to get over here and radio Kurotsuchi to prepare a biohazard team. Tell him that a fellow mad scientist is wreaking havoc, that will perk his unique brand of curiosity." Yamamoto said quietly.

Byakuya nodded, falling back on his butt and bringing his knees up close to his head. He had senbonzakura floating as a protective wall between them and the battle. He could BARELY move his hands but the hell butterfly carefully moved towards his lips, close enough to record his urgent orders to his kin.

Amagai was swinging, slashing, blasting fire wherever he could. The problem was that when the caustic slime was heated it created fumes. He was coughing and sputtering. _This guy is NUTS, he even boobytrapped his own body!_

This time when he struck, Izuru went for the throat. He, Renji, Uryu and Amagai were barely holding their own against Szayel. Four against one and they still couldn't stop the Espada. It didn't help that Amagai was being attacked by the voodoo puppet technique any time he came close to dealing a potentially fatal blow. He was bleeding, his feet burning painfully with each step. And the toxic fumes were making Amagai's eyes and throat water. But he was their best hope. With Ichigo and Byakuya down he was the only hope they had of defeating Szayel.

Amagai's hand closed around his bakoto. If help didn't come, Amagai would have to use it and give away his technique. The fact that he was in possession of a forbidden sword AND that he was using it so well would mean that if the side effects of the blade didn't kill him, HE would be tried as having used a forbidden art.

The battle was looking hopelessly stalled. _Please, _Amagai pleaded to all the powers that be. _Let help come in time!_Karin, Hitsugaya and Shinji watched the battle from the now no longer burning 5th Division. "This isn't good, the fifth took about 47 percent damage from the fire, including the barracks and training hall." Shinji sighed in disgust. "He used Aizen's knowledge of the division layout to maximize the damage done. I'm so angry I could spit."

* * *

"I don't sense Ichigo anywhere." Karin frowned.

"You don't think he's gone down do you?"

"I………" The vision came on in a tidal wave. The only warning that Shinji or Hitsugaya got was her mumbling the words, _Vapors of Delphi……_

_A massive jade green tiger leaping onto the battlefield. The ground was treacherous, acidic. The air dangerous, cloying, stinging. Szayel was there, Ichigo closing in on him hands spread wide, calling for him. Advancing slowly, purposefully. Szayel yelled, screaming, and brought his sword down. There was a spurt of blood and Ichigo collapsed to the burned, corroded stone. _

_You must go, Karin._ "**I must go……" **Karin's voice sounded deep, vacant.

"What the hell?" Shinji demanded. He edged away from Karin.

"**I must go." **Karin's eyes glowed pale jade green, and she leapt off towards the battlefield.

"KARIN WAIT!" Hitsugaya cried. "What was that about?"

"If I'm not mistaken, she just breathed the vapors of Delphi."

"There's no shrine here and NO hallucinogenic gases."

"I think……. I think it's a new facet of her power." Shinji frowned. "I heard she's a precog. They go a little crazy when things like this happen."

"Ho boy." Hitsugaya remembered their soccergame. "Shinji, this was a girl who could KICK a hollow's mask in two. And that was BEFORE she learned to swing a sword."

Karin ran for the battlefield. The only thought on her mind was SAVE ICHIGO!

* * *

At the same time, at the battle, Ogichi told Ichigo. _Its time._

_Alright._

Ichigo stood, just stood. And the battlefield froze around him. His friends gasped in shock, Szayel stopped. Ichigo began to glow black. He said quietly. "Old man……." He addressed Yamamoto. Ichigo's voice was garbled, hollow like, when he spoke. Yamamoto knew instantly what was in control. His eyes darkened gravely, Ichigo's eyes connecting with his. "Forgive me…….. the power I am about to display in front of you is…….. not a power to be used in front of a wizened and blessed leader like yourself." Ogichi knelt on one knee in front of Yamamoto to show his deference to the Commander General. Then he stood and growled. "Szayel?"

Szayel arched an eyebrow, laughing maniacally at his success so far. He swung his sword out, and the forces of the shinigami parted to let Ichigo through. Ichigo's face and neck, shoulders and part of his arms had turned as white as a sheet. The hollow mask had partially covered Ichigo's face.

"DANCE!" Ogichi roared. TZZOOOO! A cero beam, small and sharp, hit Szayel's foot. The Arrancar jumped back. Ogichi cackled, shooting cero beam after cero beam from his outstretched fingers.

Szayel screamed in outrage, dodging Cero blasts as Ogichi had his revenge. "You try to kill my KIDS? MY KING? MY KING'S MATE?? BURN HIS HOME????? Dance slimy little rat DANCE!!!!!!" Ogichi cackled madly as Szayel comically dodged his cero blasts. "Dance like a pink yappy circus DOG!" (1)

Byakuya's face was twitching, "He's playing games with him now."

Szayel grinned. And in the barest second up came the voodoo dolls. FLICK FLICK FLICK. Szayel started beating the dolls, not Ichigo's but the others. Ogichi heard cracking bones and when Szayel brought the Yamamoto doll up between him and the cero blasts Ogichi tensed, glaring murderously but ceasing his cero blasts.

Szayel wasn't done though. He started beating the Shuhei doll into submission. "Hmmm, you've got an aweful amount of self control for a hollow. I thought you went berzerkergang every time you came out. But it seems all I have to do is hold up the voodoo dolls as a shield and you subside like a meek little lamb."

Ogichi started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh. He shot another cero blast, this time scorching Szayel's toes. "Drop it." He commanded.

"Oh I don't think so, what happens if the…… acid hits it?" Asked Szayel, holding up and waving the Byakuya doll back and forth before pinching his shoulder. "Wanna see?"

Byakuya screamed, blood spurting from the stab wound inflicted by the doll's invisible forces and he dropped, face down. He stayed there. Shuhei had been smashed, his body black and blue all over and his arm broken.

"You do that, and I'll gouge out your eyes. You won't see where to drop it." Ogichi's grin was hellish. "Sorry, pretty arrancar. I'd love to play with you. But its time for you to die."

Ichigo decided right then to stop Ogichi. "NO! I Wanna have my fun with him! He has to pay for what he did. He has to PAY!" Ogichi yelled, flailing. "You've had your fun already." Ichigo grabbed the mask. "I want to confront him myself!" that last Ichigo pried the Mask off with a mighty shove. "Arrancar. I wanna ask you a few questions before I kill you."

"Well I can't guarantee I'll give you any answers." Szayel grinned glibly. "I'm a mad scientist. We're secretive folk."

"Why did you spare the children?"

Szayel froze, eyes turning huge.

_A fool is he who doesn't understand  
a legend tells  
that a gypsy woman  
implored the moon  
weeping, she begged till dawn  
to marry a gypsy man_

"A cold bloodthirsty arrancar, an espada, I'm guessing you were ordered to kill me, and probably the shinigami captains and other lieutenants. If those babies had died, I would not have wanted to live. You would have won. You spared them. I saw it in your eyes. Sheer absolute terror." Ichigo's face curled into a bitter grin.

"Why should I tell you?" Szayel spat. His shoulders and wings arched into a defensive posture. "You're the enemy. I don't share personal information with the enemy."

"you have children don't you?"

Szayel staggered back, eyes blazing with anger.

_"you'll have your brown-skin man"  
spoke the full moon from the sky  
"but in retun I want the  
the first child  
that you have with him,"_

"And a mate." Ichigo smirked, "Ogichi smells the sex pheromones on you." Ichigo began to walk forwards slowly. "You're not a bad person. In fact, I'll bet you're a damn clever person. You realize you're not getting out of here alive. Surrender Szayel, and I won't kill you. You have my word."

"I should……… believe the word of a stinking soul reaper?" Szayel's eyes slitted maliciously. "And if your, wild speculation is true, why in three worlds would I surrender when by killing everything I can go home and see my loved ones again?"

"Is that what you want? Do you want your children to say that their father was a killer, a cold blooded murderer? A slaughterer of hundreds of thousands of shinigami? By hollow standards that's pretty impressive but children have a very simplistic way of viewing things. Something is either right or wrong. They don't have any in between. You're either going to surrender here Szayel, or you'll die and that child will grow up without its father HATING its missing parent for going on a suicide mission and abandoning him. And you won't be there to correct the record."

_one who sacrifices her child  
in order not to be alone  
is not going  
to love it very much_

Szayel growled, using enormous sweeps of his wings to smash and swipe at Ichigo, trying to knock him down, before darting in with a sword slash that would have taken Ichigo's head off if he hadn't blocked it. The two combatants attacked each other viciously, but it was a stalemate. Neither was going to budge an inch, but someone would have to give.

"So……… DO you have a mate and children at home?" Ichigo smirked.

Szayel finally snapped. "A mate and baby son. So you see, I HAVE to kill you. Otherwise I won't get to watch my Mizael grow!!!!!"

_Moon you want to be mother  
and you can't find a love  
who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, moon of silver  
what you intend to do  
with a child of flesh  
ahhh, ahhh  
Son of the Moon_

Ichigo grinned, standing his ground. "Pretty name. So Szayel, how about this. Why don't you surrender. I'll even put in a good word for you with the Old Man who's stomach you just crushed."

"Right. All this damage I did. No way you guys are letting me go without cutting my throat." Szayel growled.

"Even the worst of crimes can be redeemed Szayel." Ichigo said with a grin. "I think the old man would be happy with whatever intel he can get off an Espada, with a serious bag of tricks up his sleeve." He drawled this. "Why kill an asset?"

"And then when he's done with me, what do you think he'll do?" Szayel's tone was bitter.

"Dunno, Szayel." Ichigo began to close in on Szayel, simply walking towards him. "You could…….. help us……… defeat Aizen."

Amagai turned and watched. _Woah, he's talking him down? That has serious guts. _

_From a cinnamon-skinned father a son  
was born  
white like an ermine's belly  
with gray eyes  
instead of olive,  
moon's albino son_

_Koibito what are you SAYING????? _Renji demanded of Ichigo.

_Really? I don't know. I'm trying to get him to SURRENDER Renji. Look at the state Byakuya and Shuhei are in. And you're bleeding too! I'm not sure what I can do, but if I can stop this without a single swing of a sword what harm can it do?_ Ichigo demanded. _At least we have an Espada our prisoner. At BEST we might get ourselves some help beating AIZEN. Soul society's number one most wanted. Aizen has to be stopped. And WE have to stop Szayel before he slaughters the entire soul society and RAZES the seireitei to the ground. _

_What the heck is he trying to do?_ Izuru wondered.

"Come on Szayel……… I can see into your missing hollow heart. If you care that much about your son and mate, you can't be all that evil." Ichigo was slowly closing in on Szayel, step by carefull, purposeful step.

"Get AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Szayel yelled, stepping backwards with every step Ichigo advanced. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I DON'T NEED IT!!!!!"

"Not pity Szayel……. Mercy." Ichigo said calmly, his zanpakuto was sheathed, hands spread wide.

_"Dam his appearence!  
This is not a gypsy man's son  
and you won't get away with this"_

"What kind of SHIT are you trying to pull over my eyes?" Szayel demanded, raising the Doll of Ichigo. He began to beat at it. Ichigo gasped at each blow, silent, showing no outward signs of pain. "There's no way a Soul reaper will let me go. You're just trying to trick me! T…….. t……….. t………. to get my guard down……."

_Moon you want to be mother  
and you can't find a love  
who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, moon of silver  
what you intend to do  
with a child of flesh  
ahhh, ahhh  
Son of the Moon_

Ichigo hurt like hell. He was being attacked by the doll, beaten about the head, chest, back, arms, his legs bent and twisted. The attacks smelled of desperation, figuratively at least. At that point Szayel just wanted Ichigo to stay away from him. Its one thing when your enemy tries to kill you, attacks you without mercy, curses and calls you names, its quite another when they try to ORDER you to surrender with total and complete confidence. When their fervent offers of mercy and forgiveness makes you forget that he or she is just one man, unarmed, pregnant and weaker than you. If anything Szayel, unused to an enemy trying to talk him down rather than kill him, was panicking out of a sheer lack of what to do. And Ichigo was counting on Szayel's feelings for his own family back in Hueco Mundo keeping him from attacking him in the stomach where he could damage the babies. One hit to the waist and he was a goner.

_the qypsy believing himself dishonored  
went to his wife, knife in hand  
"Whose son in this?  
I am sure yu have decieved me!"_

Ichigo held out his hand for Szayel's hand holding the other dolls. "there's no need to keep fighting." He said quietly. "Surrender Szayel, I'm sure the old man will show mercy on a man with a baby at home." His hand closed on the hand holding Yamamoto's doll, gently pulling it and the Byakuya doll from Szayel's possetion.

He almost had the Shuhei doll when Szayel in his erratic frame of mine struck back. Szayel raised his sword, hands shaking like leaves, "KEEP AWAY FROM ME SHINIGAMI!!!!" He roared, bringing the sword down.

_and he stabbed her to death  
then he went to the mountain  
with the child in his arms  
and abandoned it there_

The blade went through Ichigo's right shoulder, through the bone and into the blade. _KING YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! _Ogichi roared.

Ichigo fell to the ground, eyes widening and blanking in shock. The dolls had been safely tucked away in his robes pocket. Yamamoto, Byakuya, and Amagai were safe from attack by the terrifying puppet technique.

_Moon you want to be mother  
and you can't find a love  
who makes you a woman.  
Tell me, moon of silver  
what you intend to do  
with a child of flesh  
ahhh, ahhh  
Son of the Moon_

Szayel removed the sword, and he nearly went insane attacking the Ichigo and Shuhei dolls he had left in his possetion. Breaking arms and legs in multiple places, beating it about the head and shoulders and back. Just as Ichigo had guessed, no blows to his stomach that could end the lives of his children before they even began. If Ichigo and Shuhei could survive the attacks hailed down on them they would live to reach fatherhood.

Ichigo lay there, letting the blows fall. He knew there was no way to stop the attack without getting to the doll. His vision was hazy from all the attacks he was taking, and Shuhei spasming on the ground at the edge of the battlefield was no better.

_ICHIGO!!!!! ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!! _Renji was screaming in his head, Izuru and Amagai struggling to hold him back. To keep him from attacking Szayel. _NOOOOOOOOO ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_

_I wasn't wrong. _Ichigo thought quietly as he faded on the edge of consciousness. _It worked, just the way I thought it would. It worked. The instant he began to act out of terror rather than arrogance he gave up the advantage he had in battle. But I'm certain, if he's compassionate enough to spare the babies, then he has something in him that makes him redeemable in the eyes of the powers that be, somewhere out there in the universe. _

_And on nights when the moon is full  
it's because the child is happy  
and if the child cries  
the moon will wane  
to make him a cradle  
and if the child cries  
the moon will wane to make him a cradle_

The attack that saved Ichigo was sudden, quick, and brutal. "SHRED HISUIMARU!!!!!!" Karin roared.

A soccer tackle slipped under Szayel's defenses as fast as lightning. Karin kicked his calves, the most sensitive part of a soccer player's body. A referee would be crying foul, but Karin's yell of triumph and outrage as Szayel doubled over and DROPPED the voodoo dolls he'd been using to attack Ichigo.

Karin's zanpakuto split into five wickedly curved blades and a handle gripped by a fist rather than the traditional sword. The guard turned solid jade, as did the tips of the sword's five blades. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!!!!!" Karin roared, slashing viciously out at Szayel.

At the same time. "HURRY UP IBA! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Orihime screamed.

Iba knelt by Yamamoto. "SIR. Sorry sir! Iniki, he's the one who let Szayel in! Taichou is fighting Iniki right now by the seventh!!! He was gonna kill Orihime, she made me take her to Ichigo. She was so worried I couldn't tell her no."

Orihime's hands went to her hairpins. "Miss Inoue……." Yamamoto interrupted her. "Don't worry about me, my injuries are the least terrible. Protect those fighting."

"Yamamoto-sama……… if you can get rid of the arrancar I can heal everyone currently injured here." Orihime replied. "Unohana taichou is on the way."

Karin was swinging ruthlessly on Szayel, screaming epithets and obscenities at Szayel. Her body began to glow white, eyes turning green and slitlike. Her voice echoed as she called out. "Devastation of the Divine Queen Kali!!!!!" An enormous spectral jade green tiger leapt from Karin's body, claws unsheathed and outstretched to eviscerate. Karin's voice deepened and echoed as she yelled out. "You're going to PAY for hurting my brother!!!"

**~to be continued~**

1. zomg YES YES YES! Ogichi for the win!


	52. The darkest night

Notes: I'm kicking up my heals and doing a dance! There's a new season of In Plain Sight on the way! Which means that there's more dysfunctional Shannon Family hijinx, more obscure culture references from a US Marshall named Marshall, more hot tempered sardonic antics from jaded US Marshall Mary Shannon.

I mean………. Come on. Any US Marshall that tells the perp she and her partner will double team Dick Cheney if it means she can put him away gets points in my book for a woman with cohunes.

And my mother's cat barely missed being eaten. See, my parents are divorced. My mother lives in the Berkshires with an awesome boyfriend she says she'll marry when they turn 50. She lives in a house very far back into the forest, a forest filled with things that like to eat housecats and small dogs, like bears, foxes, coyotes, even lynxes and the occasional weasel.

And this is a cat with attitude who likes to fight, she's got the bravado of a Chihuahua. See, Chihuahuas think they're giants, and have been known to attack the random hawk or fox that decides to make them lunch rather than running away. Mumma's cat Bear is the same way.

Well, I got an e-mail earlier tonight saying "Hey, she came back." Since she smelled like heating fuel Mom thinks she holed herself up in the garage where mom's bf does work. Still, mom says that housecats and small dogs don't last very long in the backwoods. They're lucky if they make it to two or three years old, and Bear already survived attacking a porcupine and getting a belly and face full of spines. Baaaad kitty!

Okay, I've almost finished watching Turn Back the Pendulum. I'm on the edge of my seat even though I've read the manga version already.

I'm INCHING along working on Bleach United Hearts MUSH. While I work on the goddamned firewall, I need a combat system. If any MUSHers are familiar with experience based combat systems I could use a hand or three. A'ven, Weyrleader of Western showed me a coding site with a nice little combat system. Unfortunately its ITEM based. Which means that prospective shinigami would have to oocly have THREE zanpakuto even if they icly have one: the unreleased, the shikai and the bankai.

This is a potential problem because players on a MUSH are typically restricted only to between ten or fifteen items. It means that shinigami working their way up to bankai or Quincy hoping to go for ginrei kujaku or seele shneider (or the ubercool quincy weapons I'm working on designing for the game!!!) will run into problems with their quota.

Now there are only so many weapons in the bleach canon, but they aren't the problem. Add in the shinigami cellphone, the hellbutterfly mobile emitter and the konpaku multidescer and you still have ten items or less. Even with the Bounto, who get to have uber cool coded puppets for their dolls, you haven't reached quota.

But your average pc seat would be allowed their own room, the room counts for one, the coded entrances to the room count for another, the coded exits to the room count for yet another. And assuming an enterprising player wants to put on an event or tiny plot and needs a coded item, they could find their quota filling up pretty damn quick. That means that they need to mail the wizen (like me) with a request to have their item quota extended.

And…… that's not something I know how to do yet. (facefault) Sowwy…….

My friends online were all like. "Dude, you haven't been watching the latest book of Avatar lately? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" So since I've seen parts of the first two books, I took an hour over the weekend to flip on Nick and check it out. Ummm……

Katara even scared ME. Threatening to kill Zuko if he betrayed them. Dayum darlun, that is COLD. I kind of liked Katara, but she's not a killer. It wasn't something I liked to see. I figured of the ladies Toph was more likely to lose it like that, because of her bad temper. Jeeeesh. On the other hand, the visit to the Sun Warriors shrine was a RIOT. Poor Zuko…… I'm actually feeling sorry for the guy.

OOOKAY! What's the deal with Karin's shikai and attacks? Um….. its like this…..

Hisuimaru is a white tiger made out of jade. They, and not the lion, are considered the Japanese and Chinese king of the beasts. The WHITE TIGER is a creature of wisdom, the elder of the spirits right alongside the dragon. But in India a few countries and worlds of mythology away the Tiger is the steed of the goddess of justice, Kali.

As a Wiccan I can give you the 'personality' of Kali in Witchcraft. She's the goddess of Karma, extremely destructive. She breaks down obstacles but she's likely to give the person using her power a few blows to the head in the process. If you use her, be careful, she's not above totally destroying your ego before she gives you what you want.

My mother was the one who taught me the uses of Kali, since she's a major fan of hindu mythology and practices mantra and meditation. I thought that the steed of Kali would be a very nice zanpakuto inspiration for Karin. I have, however, added just a little bit of Delphic Oracle in there. You notice she went into the trance and muttered "Vapors of Delphi" Well that's how they say the Oracle had her visions. She and her priestesses were exposed to hallucinogenic vapors while they worked in the lower chambers of the shrine. These same vapors caused the Sybil of Rome to have her visions as well.

Whether they had visions of the future or hallucinations is up for scientific debate. But this is fantasy we're talking about, so for the purposes of this fic the oracles vapors triggered visions rather than hallucinations.

Instead of a crazy hollow making her go berserk like her brother, Karin's attack invokes ANOTHER ancient culture, the Vikings. The Vikings had a secret technique, berzerkergang. It was MENTIONED by Shinji in the previous chapter when Karin ran off. Berzerkergang means, basically, that the Viking berserkers would go into a trance and when they did, they would attack EVERYTHING in their way. Friend and foe alike. Which is why Shinji stopped Hitsugaya from following Karin. In the throws of berzerkergang, Karin can use one final doozy of an attack technique.

She can form her spiritual pressure into a spectral tiger, which she can control from a distance. However, like Ichigo with his hollow mask at first, the technique can only be sustained for about ten seconds before it fails. However, one had better get out of the way when its activated, this thing could actually maul Grimmjow (or Szayel) while its active. It just can't be activated again for awhile. And you can bet Karin will be in the 4th division for awhile after the battle.

* * *

_A soccer tackle slipped under Szayel's defenses as fast as lightning. Karin kicked his calves, the most sensitive part of a soccer player's body. A referee would be crying foul, but Karin's yell of triumph and outrage as Szayel doubled over and DROPPED the voodoo dolls he'd been using to attack Ichigo. _

_Karin's zanpakuto split into five wickedly curved blades and a handle gripped by a fist rather than the traditional sword. The guard turned solid jade, as did the tips of the sword's five blades. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!!!!!" Karin roared, slashing viciously out at Szayel. _

_At the same time. "HURRY UP IBA! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Orihime screamed. _

_Iba knelt by Yamamoto. "SIR. Sorry sir! Iniki, he's the one who let Szayel in! Taichou is fighting Iniki right now by the seventh!!! He was gonna kill Orihime, she made me take her to Ichigo. She was so worried I couldn't tell her no." _

_Orihime's hands went to her hairpins. "Miss Inoue……." Yamamoto interrupted her. "Don't worry about me, my injuries are the least terrible." _

"_Yamamoto-sama……… if you can get rid of the arrancar I can heal everyone currently injured here." Orihime replied. "Unohana taichou is on the way." _

_Karin was swinging ruthlessly on Szayel, screaming epithets and obscenities at Szayel. Her body began to glow white, eyes turning green and slitlike. Her voice echoed as she called out. "Devastation of the Divine Queen Kali!!!!!" An enormous spectral jade green tiger leapt from Karin's body, claws unsheathed and outstretched to eviscerate. Karin's voice deepened and echoed as she yelled out. "You're going to PAY for hurting my brother!!!" _

Ichigo gawked, his vision was still swimming from Szayel's attacks. _King…? Remind me never to mess with your sister._ Ogichi sweatdropped. Karin's slim form began to glow with a pale green light. The wind around her began to pick up. When she spoke, Karin's voice was that of a much older woman, rather than a ten year old girl. Her movements were graceful, effortless even.

Szayel grimaced, the shrieking, screaming ten year old shinigami was sending shocks up his arm she was striking so hard. And her weapon allowed her to grip like a handle, rather than a traditional sword. She was wielding a two foot long tiger claw, and using strength that a girl that small shouldn't anatomically have, even a soul reaper. He was barely blocking her attacks and he had no time to sweep in with a wing to make another voodoo doll.

And right then the voodoo doll was likely the only thing Szayel had that could take her down, unless he was lucky enough and she used up all her energy. And unlike Ichigo, who's inner hollow could be frightened off with the threat of harming the babies or his allies, there would be no negotiating with Karin. She was in a trance, and if he slipped up even an inch, she was going to slice his throat open and kill him.

Szayel took a NASTY hit to the right arm, then blocked the next slash with a wing swept up to try and swat Karin away. Nothing he could do dissuaded her from attacking him. Karin's body was taking a beating, but it was as if she didn't even FEEL his attacks, either by blunt force or by slashes with his katana.

"You lay one CLAW on my brother and I'll KILL YOU!!!!" Karin shrilled in rage. "KILL YOU KILL YOU KILL YOU! How DARE you hurt him and his baby HOW DARE YOU!!!" Karin's spiritual pressure was getting bigger and bigger.

_Woah! I didn't think Karin had it in her!! _Ichigo struggled to his feet, backing off a little. After all, the rules /he'd/ been told by Jidanbo his VERY first fight in the seireitei while rescuing Rukia said that battles were only One on One. That meant that he couldn't step in and stop Karin.

Yamamoto looked up, watching Karin slam away at Szayel's defenses. He would have scolded Jidanbo if he'd been at that fight for saying such things. True, battles were most of the time one on one, but there were exceptions to every rule, and the 11th division aside, a good commander knew when to draw the line, especially for an underling with an attack as dangerous to its user as Karin's.

Orihime was healing the fighters one by one. But her power was not foolproof. Byakuya was very weak and would likely pass out the instant the battle was over. Amagai had taken serious damage to the soles of his feet, dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, and a broken arm. Orihime gently tugged on Ichigo's arm. "Kurosaki-kun. I'm to heal the fighters one by one. Yamamoto has a plan."

"Good, cause I don't know how to take him down. Karin is doing some damage but….." Ichigo shivered. "I don't think she'll be able to do it."

Remembering the vision that Karin had had before, Yamamoto dismissed Izuru, Uryu and Shuhei. "I want the three of you to get out of range of the battle. Stay a safe distance away and keep Shuhei from being attacked. Amagai, take the dolls from Kurosaki, and the retrieve the ones that Karin knocked away. Be VERY careful with them. Take them to the 4th division to be diffused later! Then get your feet treated. I see you beginning to limp. Ishida, when I tell you, rush in and GRAB Karin, carry her to safety."

Uryu nodded, he realized why Yamamoto was going to pull Karin out. Karin was taking as much damage as she was giving. Her technique was not only depleting riatsu, it was keeping her from feeling the pain of the damage Szayel's counterstrikes were doing to her. She was hurting herself without realizing it.

Yamamoto was breathing heavily with the strain. He had NOT accepted healing from Orihime. He could keep going. Unohana could treat him when she had the chance, his underlings, especially Byakuya, Shuhei and Ichigo needed the care first. He raised his hands, invoking a high level bakudo. Karin gasped, falling to the ground. Her arms and legs were bound by beams of light, she shrieked and screamed, still in the throws of berzerkergang as she struggled against the bindings. "URYU! NOW!"

Uryu darted in as fast as he could, grabbed the thrashing, screaming shinigami and bolted. "run!" Yamamoto told Uryu, "Take her as far away from the battlefield as you can and wait for her to come out of the trance."

Uryu nodded, bolting. "Kurosaki! Take him!" Yamamoto ordered. "Abarai, Kuchiki! NOW!" Yamamoto roared, releasing his shikai. The flames encircled the battlefield, trapping Szayel, Ichigo, Yamamoto, Renji and Byakuya inside it.

Renji responded by sending his bankai rushing around through the flames in a circle, a circle within a circle, blocking any hope of escape. Byakuya growled…….. "BANKAI! Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" A few beats later. "SCATTER!" Senbonzakura's petals flew into the air, covering the battlefield in a dome of pink. The petals began to spin in a counter rotation to Renji's bankai.

The acidic miasma that Szayel had covered the battlefield with began to boil, the steam from it caustic and hazardous. Yamamoto would not be able to keep his attack up for long, the acrid fumes would damage Byakuya's condition further. And Yamamoto had to resist the urge to cough and hack in reaction to the poisonous gases.

Ichigo was startled by the swiftness of Yamamoto's attack. It was as if he had been waiting for just the right moment to launch his counter strike.

Szayel had been anticipating something like this. Yamamoto had subsided to his demand for him to remain out of battle far to easily. And Karin WAS a precog. If she'd had a precognitive vision of this battle then it meant Yamamoto was forewarned of his planned attack.

Uryu watched the dome of petals and flames dancing above and distant with his heart in his mouth. _Be carefull……. Bya-koi…._

_Since when have I not been?_

Izuru clung to Shuhei, slack jawed in awe at the concerted attack he was seeing. It was like something out of a surreal dream. _Woah……_

_I pity the Espada……_Shuhei agreed.

Orihime was closer, standing with Unohana. _Rukia, its incredible…… you should see it… _Her heart in her mouth, Orihime thought in awe. _Be careful, Kurosaki-kun! _She could see flashes of light, crescents of black energy unleashed as Ichigo attacked without restraint.

Szayel gulped, this was it. He had to make it look like he had lost fair and square, without it looking suspicious. He darted behind Ichigo with Sonido, ducking left and right with the super speed technique. He was attacking one handed, reaching with the other hand for the tiny black box he'd stowed in his robe.

Inside was the special modsoul he'd created specifically for this mission. Szayel grabbed the small pellet and used Sonido one last time to cover his popping the pill into his mouth.

Instantly Szayel was ejected from the dissolving gigai he'd created for this battle and shot upwards, whipping out a special cloak he'd made for the mission. He had severe lacerations with medium severity ichoring, (1) and some first and second degree burns. But he was alive. The shinigami in the dome of petals and fire down below did not see his escape, or feel his riatsu bolting away.

Szayel slashed open the gargantua and disappeared before the Shinigami below even knew he was gone.

Ichigo did not see Szayel's escape, the espada was too quick. "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!" He roared, the crescent of black energy slashed Szayel's body in half. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, _I did it he's…………_Szayel's corpse simply dissolved in a gush of caustic fluid.

Renji bellowed. "OLD MAN! CUT THE HEAT!!!" He shouted, warning Yamamoto to stop the flames before they sent up too many poison fumes.

Ichigo swooned, collapsing into Renji's arms just as the flames disappeared. Byakuya sputtered, coughing blood from the poisonous miasma. The disappearance of the flames let the poisonous gases vent harmlessly upwards to the sky. (2)

The soul society still burned, Yamamoto turned to Unohana, staggering. "Unohana-taichou…"

"Yamamoto-sama, sit down!" The head medic warned him. "You'll harm yourself." Unohana looked up as Isane, Izuru, Uryu and Shuhei ran forwards. Shuhei was limping, leaning on Izuru for support.

"BYAKOI!!!" Uryu screamed in abject panic. He scooped up Byakuya in his arms, steadying the sixth captain. He looked up helplessly at Orihime. "Orihime! Please! I beg you! Save him!" Uryu's eyes were wild with fear, clinging to Byakuya tightly.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!" Renji shook Ichigo gently. "He's gone, you beat him! Wake up!"

Orihime's hand flew to her mouth. _Rukia-koi! Ichigo! And Byakuya!_ _The look on Renji's face, the fear in Uryu's eyes……_

_Their bonds are causing them to panic. You must heal them both! Quickly! _

"Orihime! If you stabilize them I can do the rest!" Unohana released her bankai.

Orihime nodded, calling her shunshun rikka to help her. "Oh NO!" Shuno cried aloud as she started up the healing technique. Tsubaki flew around the battlefield in circles, "Woaaaah, that Espada did some major damage!"

Orihime knelt by Byakuya, "I hope I can clear the poison from his body fast enough! Hang on both of you!"

Yamamoto called the hell butterfly. The announcement went out to the captains, lieutenants and third through fifth seats of all squads. His orders were then relayed to the other shinigami and could be heard ringing through the Seireitei's walls.

**The Espada has been defeated! All divisions are to focus on fighting the fires. Eleventh and second squads, please evacuate areas in the path of the flames. Twelfth squad, Tenth squad, mobilize all units and diffuse any unignited barriers. DO NOT USE KIDOU OR ENERGY ATTACKS! All units of the Research and Development bureau are to prepare a hazmat team and report to the site of the battle with the Espada and the seventh division battlefield. **

**Third, fifth, ninth squads, please withdraw to the emergency shelters near the fourth division. Sixth squad, First squad, keep the fires AWAY from the walls, all gate guardian giants are to assist their efforts in any way they can. If the fire gets to the rukongai we will never be able to control it! Eighth squad, thirteenth squad, begin the assessment of the damage. Fourth division relief teams, prepare for heavy casualties. Seventh squad, close in on the battlefield between Komamura-taichou and his unknown assailant. Stealth force, assist the seventh squad in apprehending the combatant attacking the seventh division captain. **

**LET US END THIS NOW!**

* * *

Zaraki, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika perked up from their efforts to assist in fighting the fire. "It looks like Ichigo won." Ikkaku growled.

"I didn't doubt for a moment he wouldn't." Yumichika replied.

Zaraki sighed. "They've been alternating which fighter attacks the Espada, but they'll be exhausted." He began making his way through the family areas. "Alright everyone! You heard the Commander General! Listen to my instructions and keep calm."

Evacuation was not Zaraki's favorite duty, but orders are orders. He scooped one fleeing child onto his shoulder next to Yachiru. The pink haired lieutenant called out to the wailing boy. "Its okay! Things are gonna be fine! Just stick with me and Kenny mkay? Don't cry!"

Yumichika carried a girl with a twisted ankle on his back and lead another carefully by the hand. Ikkaku helped a fearful woman with two toddler age boys in tow. Yumichika smiled as he thought. _When I have kids of my own, Ikkaku will be the best father in the Seireitei. _

* * *

Soi Fong bolted through the streets with Nel on her back. "hang on tight Nel!" She entered the area that needed to be evacuated. Omaeda met her midway. "Omaeda! Begin the evacuation." She raised her voice, but Nel called out first. "EVERYONES! Listen to me! You need to get out of here. Follows us out!"

"Don't bring your belongings with you! Just your zanpakuto and whatever you have on you!" Soi Fong continued.

The wives, mates, husbands and children of the Seireitei's shinigami began filing out of doors. "Head for the execution plateau! Don't stop! MOVE!"

The three of them headed for a schoolhouse where the teacher was already ushering her students out. Nel bounced up and down. "Come ons! Hurry up! Yous gotta walk in a line out of the area. Go for the big hill over theres!" Nel urged, pointing to the execution plateau.

Soi Fong smiled inwardly at Nel. _I don't doubt her loyalty for a minute. She's just trying to live as best she can. I just hope I can convince Yamamoto of this. _

* * *

Kurotsuchi was at the forefront of the wagons and hand carts carrying equipment to the battle and fire sites. "Akon, Nemu you're in charge of hazmat." He ordered. "Rin, stay behind and coordinate the division's efforts to fight the fires from the control room! Now. I need to see about these exploding barriers!" The twelfth division's teams split up. Research and development in one direction, the main ranks of the division in the other.

Hitsugaya, and twelve members of the tenth division fell in with Kurotsuchi. "Kurotsuchi taichou, my men have scouted ahead to find the nearest undetonated barrier. Its this way!" Hitsugaya's divisioners moved to assist the twelfth's far less athletic men in rapid transportation of equipment.

Rangiku met Nemu and Akon halfway to the hazmat area. "This way! My men have cleared the way for you!"

"Roger!" Nemu sped up, running alongside Rangiku at a fast sprinted shunpo.

* * *

Makoto was at the head of the line of third division members making the exhausting walk to the fourth division. It was the longest walk of his afterlife. Makoto was covered in sweat and soot, and every muscle in his body screamed from exhaustion.

"OY! Makoto! Makoto over here!" the 5th division's third seat, Kanno was leading division members up from the 5th. The line of fighters making steady progress towards the evacuating 3rd division. Too many of these were being carried on stretchers or being propped up as they walked by sticks and comrades.

"Kanno-sanzaki. Are your men alright?" Makoto asked courteously.

"We've got some REALLY bad burns and twisted or broken ankles."

Makoto nodded, calling out to his divisioners. "Help the 5th division with their casualties. We'll get there faster if we work together!"

"Where's Amagai-taichou?" One of the seats asked. "Or Izuru-fukutaichou?"

"They were at the battle with the Espada and are going to meet us at the 4th division."

"Kifune-sanzaki! Kanno-kuuuuun!" The woman who was the 9th's 3rd seat hurried along to meet them. The Ninth division had a lot of folks with second degree or first degree burns, but they were all able to walk.

"Oye! Over here! Come on!"

Makoto turned to the two thirdseats. "Lets go."

The three thirdseats lead the procession of divisioners displaced by the flames. But while they turned aside at the fourth's welcoming walls and healing hands, a few miles behind them, the evacuated family of Shinigami servicemen and women left their homes in tears for the safety of high ground to watch their homes disappear in smoke and flame.

* * *

Chojiro was down in the pits among the flames with the sixth division. The 12th division had brought and left them with firefighting equipment. Suction pumps dipped into nearby ponds and waterfixtures, covering the blaze in foam that suffocated the fires and expanded and spread as it suffocated the terrifying flames.

Suddenly……. "OYE! FUKUTAICHOU!!!!" The four gate giants waded into the fray. And sitting on Jidanbo's shoulder was Kukaku Shiba herself. Ganju road in on Bonnie, his gang and their steeds pulling tanks full of water behind them. "We brought help! JIDANBO! Drop them! Ganju?"

"Super wave sappaw!" Ganju thrust a hand to the ground. Burning embers were subsumed as HUGE pits of sand appeared, sand that if thrown could help put out the fires.

"Use the sand to help fight the fires. Oye! ALL OF YOU! Dump it NOW!" Kukaku roared.

Jidanbo grinned. "As you wish madam Shiba!" Jidanbo whirled out his axes, using the flat of the blade to scoop up sand and fling it on the flames.

"Hey! More fuel!" Rekichi grinned, "Do you mind?" He asked the gangster pulling the tank of water.

"Go ahead! That's what we brought them here for!" With the tanks of water being hauled in, no fewer than six and no more than ten more firefighting machines could be levied against the blaze.

"Between the flinging sand and the extra water sprayers, that fire won't even get CLOSE to the rukongai!" Kukaku declared.

Ganju hoisted a firehose. "Come on men! LETS GET 'EM!"

* * *

"Here captain!" Sentaro handed a device that Ukitake didn't recognize to him. "It will keep the smoke from harming your lungs."

"What is it?"

"It's a filter. That guy from research and development, Akon, dropped it off on their way to the hazmat site. Said it would keep the smoke from exacerbating your cough."

Ukitake fumbled with the metal plate which covered his mouth and nose. There was some kind of kidou charged material in the mask that filtered the air he breathed. (3) "Aaah, this is very useful. Alright then, Kiyone, Sentaro, Nanao, Shunsui, shall we?"

To protect himself and the child from the smoke, Shunsui was also wearing a protective mask. And out of courtesy the third seats and lieutenants had been issued the same.

The others pulled similar masks over their faces and plunged into the smouldering ruins of the 5th Division. There was a huge amount of smoke still rising, and Ukitake suspected that there were still embers smouldering somewhere in the mess.

"I can't believe one man could cause this much damage." Nanao commented as she moved swiftly through the ruins, taking notes and writing figures in her heavy sketchbook.

Kiyone and Sentaro were making forensic style outlines of the pattern of burning in the damaged areas. "He had to Nanao-chan." Shunsui told Nanao. "The resources he had at his disposal were limited. If he didn't maximize the damage he did then there would be nothing to stop all thirteen captains and lieutenants from pouring onto the battlesite. If that happened he would be overwhelmed quickly. So he set firebombs in deserted areas of the seireitei and the three divisions and set them off, knowing that in our haste to get to the fires, we'd take shortcuts leading to the barriers. We'd then use Kidou to try and clear them, setting off the bombs. The more we fought, the more we'd be damaged."

"With all the smoke still in the area, we might have embers still smouldering." Nanao warned.

"It wouldn't surprise me. This guy wanted to sack the seireitei….." Kiyone sighed. A shadow passed overhead, and she looked up to see Unohana's bankai flying above, carrying the injured from the battle with the Espada back to the division. She sighed in relief when she spotted Isane riding next to her captain. "Good, sis is alright."

"We need to finish this."

"Oyeeeee!" Shinji and Hiyori hurried over to meet them. "Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou. Long time no see."

Hiyori sulked, "I came through the gates with Kensei and Hachi to find the Seireitei was burning! It looks like I missed a HUGE fight! Shinji told me what happened. Hachi has gone to help the 12th diffuse the remaining barriers."

"The fifth was my home, let us help you out." Shinji told the two captains.

"Who're you?" Kiyone asked Hiyori.

She got a kick to the head. "Dickhead! I USED to be the lieutenant for the 12th. Back when Urahara was the captain there!" She boasted. "And I'm WAY older than YOU!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Kiyone snapped. "I wasn't around then!"

Ukitake chuckled. "Kiyone, Sentaro, meet Hiyori Sarugaki and I know you've met shinji. You brought Kensei with you?"

"Who's this Kensei guy?" Asked Sentaro.

"An ex captain who used to be my student. So when you meet him be polite!" Warned Ukitake. "He's one of the vaizard that Aizen turned on."

"Mmkay captain!" Both seats saluted Ukitake.

"Hiyori-san, do you know how to make forensic sketches?" Asked Nanao.

"Yep yep!" Hiyori grinned.

"Then please, help me map the dama………" A doorway crumbled over Nanao's head.

Hiyori was faster than Shunsui, a leap and she kicked the debris aside with the same two footed kick that she'd used on Kiyone a few moments before.

Kiyone sweatdropped. "Damn, how on EARTH did you get so strong?"

"Super sekrit vaizard technique!" Hiyori stuck out her tongue at Kiyone.

"Boy am I glad you're on our side." Sentaro sighed in relief.

* * *

Momo ran over to Yoruichi as she reached the fourth division. "What happened? Toushiro, is he alright? What happened to the fifth??" Her face was pale in horror.

"The fire is out at the fifth division, but its taken heavy damage."

"Izuru! And Renji! And Uryu! Are they okay?" Momo demanded fearfully.

"I don't know. They were down at the battlefield."

"They have to be okay! They have to be!" Momo was in serious distress.

Suddenly, WOOOOOSH! Unohana's released Bankai swept in over the courtyard. The fourth divisioners hurried out with stretchers and healing equipment.

The transformed zanpakuto opened its mouth, and spit up the seriously wounded. Byakuya and Ichigo, both unconscious, were lifted onto stretchers to carry the wounded. Renji and Uryu staggered to terra firma, slashed and singed themselves and disoriented by their mate's physical distress.

Karin was spit up next, and a pair of nurses eased the lacerated and unconscious girl onto a stretcher and ushered her inside. Amagai slipped from the creature's back, but he crumpled the instant he hit the ground. His feet had been too badly burned and infected from the caustic fluids for him to stand, and the pain was shooting up his calves as the bacillus and coccid species of bacteria used to create the slime inflamed his burned limbs up to the ankles.

Izuru leapt down. "Huh? Oh! Momo!" He waved. Shuhei slid down as well, but the lieutenant groaned, falling to his knees and curling up in a ball.

"SHUHEI!" Both lieutenants hurried to Shuhei's aid. "NURSE! NURSE!" Izuru called.

"Sorry……… I'm too weak to stand. The child is sap….ping all… my……. Energy….." Shuhei groaned in despair, passing out in his koibito's arms.

The nurses quickly checked him over. "His riatsu is extremely depleted! We need to get him to the ER, stat!" Shuhei's body heaved as he struggled to maintain consciousness. "Rest lieutenant, we've got you!"

Momo's hands flew to her mouth as she watched Shuhei being carried off. "Oh no……… oh no……" She began to tremble. "How could that espada have gotten in here…… how could ONE arrancar cause that much damage?"

"I don't know Momo." Izuru began to cry as his lover was carried off to the emergency room. "But he had to have had help……"

* * *

Orihime and Rukia hurried into the fourth division, Orihime to help the wounded, and Rukia to comfort Renji and Uryu wait for the news of two of the people who mattered to her most.

The seventh division and stealth force pounded towards the battlefield where Komamura was still fighting Iniki. "WOAH!" Iba's glasses almost fell off in shock at the scene before him.

The earth had been cracked open, and lava had oozed up beneath the cracks. The horrible acrid smell of lava and melted seki seki rock almost made Iba throw up. Several of those following coughed up their last meal at the nauseating scent.

Iba looked left, then right, as the team of stealth force members moved ahead to find a safe path through the devastation. "Captain Komamura has his hands full!" Iba exclaimed. "Look at this. Iniki's bankai did all this damage?"

"The intelligence report confirmed that Iniki's zanpakuto is a fire type." The team leader replied. "This way, we've found a path!"

BAM! Iniki had fled, running when the approaching spiritual pressures confirmed that Szayel had been defeated. Iniki used his bankai to open fissures and cracks behind him to slow his pursuers.

Iba caught up with Komamura, who was sniffing the ground to get Iniki's scent trail. "Nice of you to bring reinforcements Iba!" He growled a greeting to the stealth force. "Come on! Lets go hunting." Komamura's eyes blazed with outrage. "Lets get our traitor!" He lead the division and assisting stealth force team through the forest towards the direction Iniki had fled in. Iniki was already several miles away in the forest.

Barragan was waiting at a distance from the seireitei, the elderly Espada watching for Iniki's progress. The shinigami stopped, panting at the Espada's approach. "Barragan! Help me! They're on my tail. Szayel he's…… been beaten! The Captain and the stealth force are coming!"

Barragan smiled wanely, a VERY evil glint in his eyes. "I see……… Well…….. Szayel has done well enough that he need not worry about punishment for his failure. You, on the other hand, have outlived your usefulness."

"But you said………. You said Aizen-sama would protect me!"

"Do not assume to know what Aizen-sama would and would not do." Barragan's eyes glinted. "No shinigami can know your exact role in this…….." Barragan unsheathed his sword. "Besides, if you would turn against your own people, then how do we know you won't turn on Aizen-sama?"

Iniki's eyes turned round in fear, his scream echoed in the forest as Barragan brought his blade down. Eyes still frozen wide, Iniki's head rolled across the ground, his lifeless body remaining just long enough for Komamura to find him.

Barragan turned and walked away through the gargantua as if nothing had happened.

A matter of minutes later, Komamura found the headless body and ROARED in outrage. His scream of anger at vengeance denied him scared birds into the sky, and small animals fled into the safety of their burrows.

Justice had once again been denied the people of soul society, and the full story of Iniki's betrayal would never be known. Wounded but alive, their assailant Szayel Apollo Grantz had escaped capture. And over a hundred shinigami families were left without homes.

* * *

1. Ichoring is a dragonriders of Pern dragonhealer term. It means the same as bleeding. Dragonhealers rate wounds by type and the severity of bleeding, as I did with Szayel.

2. Szayel's gigai dissolved into acid, the acid reacted with Yamamoto's fire attacks to create acrid and semi poisonous fumes. When the fire disappeared the poisonous gases rose harmlessly upwards. For this reaction I had some partial inspiration from Naraku's miasma in Inu-Yasha. I thought that a poison coming from a reaction with fire would be Szayel's best defense against fire zanpakuto users like Amagai and Yamamoto. The poisonous gases would limit the amount of time either could safely keep their attacks going without poisoning themselves and the other combatants on the battlefield.

3. Sango has an identical mask in Inu-Yasha, which protects her lungs from Naraku's Miasma.

4. Most bacteria come in one of three shapes, bacillus, cocci and spirella (sp?) bacillus are shaped like rods, sometimes with flagella to propel them through fluid mediums, cocci are spheres or strings of spheres and spirella are spiral shaped. However, the most common species of spirella are mostly found in nature, and some are contained in yogurt or other foods. Staph infections are caused by a species of cocci bacteria. So the infection in Amagai's feet is potentially very serious.


	53. Turn back the pendulum turn on the light

NOTES: Its time for a bonus chapter, MY turning back of the pendulum. I hope you all enjoy. When its done we'll see how Ichigo and the others fare in recovering from their wounds.

The poem at the end of the chapter is Masaki singing to Ichigo. I hope you like it.

I was thinking of drawing a parallel between Ichigo's generation, Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Renji and Isshin's generation of Urahara, Isshin, Masaki, Yoruichi, Ryuken and Tessai.

The bleach series typically supposes that Masaki didn't know about hollows, but with heartsbond telepathically bonding shinigami to their mates it would be impossible for her not to know. And the few episodes showing Ichigo's memories of that day depict Masaki hurrying to grab Ichigo out of the way, not like a mother pulling a child back from the water, but a mother trying to shield her son from a monster.

Plus Ichigo could see spirits, he had to have been able to see hollows, even if he didn't understand what they were at the time. Even if Masaki hadn't known about hollows, she'd have heard her son's screams of "Monster! MONSTER!" and tried to protect her boy from harm.

Either way, whether what I wrote in this chapter is possible in bleach canon or not is up to you. I'd been imagining this chapter in my head since I first paired Isshin and Urahara very early in the fic. I wanted to write something somewhere between Ichigo and the Turn back the pendulum arc. And I wanted to explore what Masaki might have been like when she was alive.

* * *

_Turn back the pendulum, and turn on the light………_

**Six years before…….**

"SCREAM BENEHIME!" Urahara roared as no fewer than four hollows disappeared before his blade.

Despite the heavy rains that day, Ryuken smiled in satisfaction as yet another hollow was obliterated by his crossbow.

For some reason or other, the hollow swarm had closed in on Karakura town that day. Isshin, Urahara, Ryuken, Yoruichi and Masaki were trying to stop the swarm much the same way that Ichigo and his friends would years and years later.

Masaki's spiritual power was relatively weak compared to the shinigami, the mother of the Kurosaki family didn't get along that well with Urahara, but tolerated his perverted sense of humor for her husband's sake. But what she lacked in malice, Masaki made up for in her ability to make extremely powerful talismans, amulets and other protective items. Had she been a shinigami there was little doubt in Urahara's mind she would have become a Kidou MASTER.

Masaki raised the piece of sky blue cord in her hand to the sky and began to tie knots, chanting in Latin under her breath. _"Hex of the Azure King!" _She called in Latin.

A whirl of wind and lightning caught three small hollows in its grasp, twisting and winding until it crushed their masks with the sheer force of its grip. Masaki's grin was bright. "Look Urahara-san, the rain is falling up!" She joked, for indeed. The force of her hex sent the rain sweeping upwards rather than down to the ground.

Yoruichi landed, in human form, near Masaki. "I don't get it. I don't see any reason why all these hollows suddenly closed in on the town!"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Ryuken growled. "I didn't release any bait this time!" All four remembered when Ryuken had decided to 'Teach the shinigami a lesson' years and years before. That hollow swarm was the way they all met, and Masaki's eyes were opened to an incredible world that she hadn't even known existed.

"I'm just glad Ichigo's at practice!" Masaki sighed. "I don't want him in the way of these things!"

"yes, and Tessai is keeping an eye on Karin and Yuzu for you." Yoruichi smiled, a catlike grin on her face as the fivesome of Karakura ran towards the Kurosaki clinic, wiping out hollows as they went.

"I think they're almost gone!" Ryuken chuckled. "Father will take care of Uryu for me. They're practicing elsewhere."

"Good." Masaki's warmth echoed in Isshin's mind. _Isshin love, come down here! You've been flying all day! You're going to tire yourself out!_

Isshin dropped from above, sheathing his zanpakuto. "OOoooooooh, it feels so good to swing a zanpakuto again."

"Remember, you can only leave your gigai for a couple of hours a day love. Can't be scaring the children." Masaki warned. She reached out to kiss Isshin gently on the lips.

Isshin swooned, and suddenly the hollow leapt over them both and roared, intent on making Isshin its next meal.

Masaki's determined shout as she tied a deep red cord and launched a Roman inspired hex invoking the deities of war echoed in the rain. The last hollow of the swarm disappeared in a flash of fire that bloomed despite the soaking torrent of water.

"Oh my! Masaki lovely! That was a sweet save!" Isshin swung masaki into a victory dance.

The woman laughed, wiping soaked bangs out of her face. _My name is Masaki Kurosaki, and I am truly blessed. _

_I have three beautiful children, an exuberant husband. _Yoruichi threw a towel over Masaki's shoulders. "You need to at least try to keep the rain out."

"But I like the rain!" Masaki protested with a laugh. She spread her arms and raised her face to the sky to soak up the raindrops.

_Friends who would walk through fire to protect me. And a home that couldn't be more beautiful. _

_I have the power to protect my loved ones, and my home and my family from danger. It's a good thing, my shinigami husband Isshin has had most of his powers taken away. He can only leave his gigai for a few hours a day. I'm not as strong as Jelli-chan…….. oops, well her real name is Yoruichi, but I call her that because she can turn into a black cat. It reminds me of the old poem in English about Jellical cats. _

_Nor can I heave a crossbow around for hours on end like that sourfaced Ryuken Ishida. But if my entire tribe had been slaughtered I would be sour faced too. _

_Ryuken and I grew up in Karakura, and we met Isshin in high school. Soon after Isshin introduced me to the spiritual world, of shinigami, of quincy, of terrifying hollows and other monsters. And I discovered what I call the "Threads of Olympia" a set of twelve spells I've created inspired by the Olympian gods and goddesses. All they need to be activated is a piece of string, even a strand of grass or plant stalk. So I'm never without a spool of sewing thread. _

The five fighters entered the Kurosaki clinic, drying off. Isshin offered to give the others a rubdown. Ryuken refused, grabbing a towel and heading for the showers upstairs. Yoruichi sighed, drying off her hair and taking a seat on the couch. Though the Shihouin woman flicked on the tv, she was asleep in a few minutes.

"I could use a rubdown Isshin-duck." Chuckled Masaki, as her husband reclaimed his body from the private treatment room. Isshin had used Yuki the duck for his modsoul when they'd first met, and the nickname was what Masaki called her husband when she felt like being silly.

"Oh of course!" Isshin hurried over to give his wife a massage.

Masaki sighed in relief at the warmth in her husband's mind and the gentleness of his hands. "I'll have to go get Ichigo soon. When we're done, go get the girls from the Urahara shop and I'll make dinner for everyone."

"How will we explain Urahara and the others?"

"Friends from when we were in school have come to visit for dinner, and they'd all better be polite." Masaki replied.

"Okay." Isshin chuckled. "That was some day wasn't it!"

"Yes, though. I'm very worried about the cause of that swarm. You didn't see anything suspicious up there love?"

"No, nothing."

* * *

Grand Fisher sat before the other hollows. "You're saying, you were DRIVEN BACK? Karakura is unprotected. You should have had free choice of souls to devour!"

"There were only five of them, but they wiped most of us out!" One of the hollows reported. "Three of them were soul reapers!"

"Well then, I'll have to take a second look around. Perhaps I can remedy the situation for you, and make your meal time free of interference." Grand Fisher leapt up and through the portal between worlds. "Its time………. To devour………"

* * *

"Momma!" Ichigo grinned hugely. "Lookit me! I got green belt! Seeeee?" Ichigo held up the green karate belt he'd won that day.

"Oh my! You've grown to be such a little fighter. I hope you'll use those karate skills to protect your sisters. You're almost old enough for me to leave you home alone." Masaki grinned as she put Ichigo's coat on for him. "Now put that in your backpack. Or it will get wet. I'm so glad you and Tatsuki are doing well in Karate. Just remember that Karate is for self defense only. So please don't use it on anyone unless they hurt you okay?"

Masaki knelt next to Ichigo, digging in her purse for Ichigo's hat. She didn't notice that the spool of string she normally used for her hex attacks fell out while she was looking, and as she turned and lead Ichigo out of the room and off towards home the spool that might have saved her life was left behind on the dojo floor.

"I won't!" Ichigo took Masaki's hand, and the woman's heart melted as they left the dojo. _Even if the rain is so cold, I still feel warm. Its incredible. Because I have such wonderful friends and loving family, I never get cold. Even in the most frozen snow. _

The sun was going down, and the rain was pouring. Masaki sighed, "Stay close Ichigo. Don't go wandering off. You'll catch cold."

"Don't worry momma." Ichigo replied, moving between his mother and the river. "I won't!"

Suddenly, the back of Masaki's neck felt cold. _I don't get cold unless_ _there's a hollow nearby. And a BIG one if that spiritual pressure is any indication. _

Masaki's hand tightened on Ichigo's. "Ichigo, stay close." She dug in her purse for the spool of string she used to launch Hexes. _I'm lucky I brought black today. That's the color I need for the Pluto hex. Lets see what he does when the hounds of Hades are on their tail. _But when Masaki's hand failed to close on the reassuring spool of thread. _OH NO! Its gone! _Masaki groaned.

"Mother, what is it?" Ichigo asked. He frowned, looking up at his mother worriedly.

"Ichigo, STAY with me. Don't stray!" Masaki growled, looking around her for any sign of a hidden hollow. _If I have to I can use strands of grass to make Demeter's hex, but that's the weakest one I have! And this hollow feels really strong. _

She considered calling for Isshin. But no, he was on the other side of town. Even if she called for him, he couldn't help her. If she could move on quickly, she might avoid running into it. But she was worried about Ichigo, if he saw spirits, he would see the hollow.

Her son was nine years old, she didn't want him to encounter that horror so soon in his life.

"Mother what is it?" Ichigo asked, looking up at his mother. Masaki realized that her fearful energy had been leaking her mood to her son.

"Ichigo. I need you to stick close, don't ask questions, and move quickly." Masaki warned.

"But……….."

"Don't ask questions, my son, one day I will tell you everything. I promise. But for now you must do what mother says to!"

The hollow was getting closer. Masaki was certain it knew where they were. The grasses weren't nearly high enough to use for hex making. As masaki was casting her mind around for something she could use to defend herself, Ichigo stopped.

"Ichigo?" Masaki tugged on her son's hand.

"Mother there's a girl!" Ichigo pointed.

"Hmmm?" Masaki couldn't see it.

"There's a girl! She's gonna jump into the water!" Ichigo pointed.

Masaki turned, and saw it and suddenly she understood. The girl was somehow controlled by the Hollow. It was a split second decision. She ran after Ichigo, pushing him out of the way. _Ichigo……. My boy……… please live peacefully……… Isshin………….. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't spend my life, and my afterlife, loving you and caring for my children._

Masaki growled. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOY YOU HOLLOW SCUM!" She ran towards the river and pushed Ichigo out of the way.

"You saw my lure did you? Well if you'd rather die in place of the boy then so be it!" Grand Fisher rose from the water and attacked. And Masaki's world went black.

* * *

Isshin came back. "Masaki darling! I'm Hooooomee!" he floated through the halls, searching for Masaki. She'd been hiding her presence down their link for the past few hours. He hadn't seen, felt or heard hide nor hair of her."

"Masaki isn't home yet." Yoruichi and Urahara were playing poker at the kitchen table, both of them were drinking beer.

"Who are these two weirdo's?" Little Karin demanded, arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh Karin darling. They're mister and missus Urahara. They run a store in town. I went to school with them so they and a friend of mine from the hospital will be coming over for dinner tonight alright? Just as soon as mommy gets………"

Yoruichi smacked Isshin upside the head. "MISSUS Urahara? I AM NOT A HOUSEWIFE!!!! OR A HOUSE CAT FOR THAT MATTER!"

Urahara started laughing.

"OH! Urahara-san, its nice to meet you then!" Little Yuzu extended a chubby hand to Yoruichi in greeting.

Ryuken had refused to play poker. He was nursing a beer and lounging in a chair. "Beers getting warm spike head." Ryuken teased Isshin. "Send the kids upstairs, pull up a drink."

"I think I'll skip the beer tonight Ishida-kun." Isshin snorted. "Masaki doesn't like it when she comes home to a drunk husband."

"Given how silly you get when you're drunk I don't blame her." Yoruichi grinned. "Sorry Kisuke, royal flush." She showed off her winning hand.

"Drat!" Kisuke sighed, all he had was a pair of twos and a three.

The girls had run upstairs, and Isshin was in the kitchen making tea, when a cold sensation ran up his spine. _Isshin………….. I'm sorry._ Masaki had made Isshin promise not to use their bond to speak when they were around the children. Something about wanting to act normally around Ichigo and the twins. It was a request that Isshin had done his level best to honor throughout their marriage and bond.

"Masaki?" Isshin froze, listening. "Masaki darling where are you?"

The clang and clatter of dishes in the kitchen made Ryuken, Urahara and Yoruichi ran into the kitchen to find Isshin lying on the ground, choking, spasming. His hands had closed around his throat. Isshin's face had gone white, and he was trying to choke himself.

"ISSHIN!" Ryuken acted first, pulling Isshin's hands away from his neck. "NO DON'T!"

"Masaki……….." Isshin croaked. "She's……….. gone……….." He coughed, curling into a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were wide in fear and shining with pain. "Oh god…….. let me die…… please just let me………. I can't live……… without her………. Without my Masaki!" Isshin gasped faintly.

"What's wrong with him?" Ryuken was still struggling to keep Isshin from tearing at his own throat in panic. He paled. "His heart is beating wildly, dangerously so. Is he having a heart attack?"

Urahara realized what had happened in a sad and horrifying instant. "Masaki……… she's dead………. His bond with her has broken." It was one thing to break one's bond purposefully, to break up one's relationship. It was quite another to lose a mate in such a horrible fashion.

"But how?"

"One of the hollows from earlier?"

"Yoruichi! Call Tessai immediately! Then go find Ichigo! QUICKLY!" Urahara panicked. "Isshin! ISSHIN! Calm down, LIVE ISSHIN! She wouldn't want you to follow her! She wouldn't want you to die this way!" Urahara frantically scooped up Isshin, carrying him to the clinic part of the house and setting him down on a bed in the far corner. "Ryuken, follow my instructions EXACTLY!"

* * *

Ichigo woke up to find his mother's cold body shielding him. "Momma?" He shook her gently. "Momma?"

Masaki didn't answer, her body was cold, limp, unresponsive. It was late at night, and Ichigo was scared to leave her, scared to go off into the city alone for help.

Ichigo realized that he was clinging to a dead body and screamed. He screamed and screamed and wailed in grief and fear. He clung to his mother's body until he couldn't scream anymore. He sat in the rain and shivered, and curled up next to her body, refusing to believe that she was dead.

The purring of a cat in his ear startled the boy. Ichigo looked up, a black cat was licking his face, rubbing its head against his cheek and purring. "Nnnggg Kitty?"

The cat meowed, and turned. It walked a few steps and looked back with a "Mroww?"

"You want me to follow you?" Ichigo asked.

The cat meowed and walked slowly off into the rain.

"Wait mister kitty!" Ichigo looked back at his mother. _I have to go for help!_ _I have to go get help for mumma! I can't stay here all night!_ The cat meowed again, winding itself around Ichigo's legs, and again starting in the direction of the house. _I'm not sure why, but I think…….. I think the cat wants me to come home! But I can't leave momma, and the city is dangerous after dark. _

The cat waited. "I don't know why you stupid cat, but for some reason I think I'm safe following you."

The cat purred, and Ichigo followed it. "Wait for me!" His little legs had trouble keeping up with the cat.

The cat always stayed a few paces on the edge of Ichigo's vision, and he followed her slowly home.

The cat pawed at the door to Ichigo's house. The door opened. "DA! DA! Momma! She's!" Ichigo realized the man at the door was not his father.

He had a green and white hat, and wore a kimono and geta. "Uuuuh."

"I'm sorry. Your father is very sick. I'm a friend from his school. There's a man from the hospital here….."

Ichigo burst into tears. "Sandlehat! Sandlehat! Call the polices! Momma! Momma she's dead!" Ichigo wailed, throwing his arms around Urahara's legs.

A long time ago, when Ichigo was born, Urahara had promised to be Ichigo's godfather. And Yoruichi the twin's godmother. If ever there was a time to honor that promise it was now.

"Come in little one. I'll call the police. You need to tell me where, and EXACTLY what happened." Urahara told him.

Four hours later Ryuken finally announced that Isshin was stable, and the police had gone to get the body of Masaki Kurosaki.

"What are you going to do?" Yoruichi asked Urahara as he dug through his pockets.

"Masaki wanted her boy and girls, to live a normal life. I'm going to erase their memories of the details of this tragedy." Urahara said calmly.

"Erase them? Kisuke are you SURE you want to make that call?"

"Ichigo watched his mother being eaten. He doesn't need a memory of that in his head. He'll register missing time. That's all. Its kinder this way." Ichigo was seated numbly by his father's bedside, clinging to his father. "Ichigo?"

The boy looked up. "Yes Urahara-dono?"

Urahara sighed, and pushed the button on the memory erasure device. Ichigo's eyes widened, and then he slumped next to his father, fallen asleep against Isshin's body, tears streaming from his eyes.

_Turn back the pendulum, turn off the light_

_On a future now stricken, a prospect once bright_

_The minutes are silenced, the ticking has stopped_

_Turn back the pendulum, and restart the clock_

_The sunlight is gone, the rain pouring down_

_A destiny broken, as fate now falls down_

_Goodbye to the pendulum, hello to the blade_

_As the moon child weeps, the skies fall all around_

_Turnback the pendulum, and turn on the light_

_Love, my moon child_

_My moon child…_

_Fight…_


	54. Law of the light in the land of the moon

Notes; We're going to take a peek in Hueco Mundo this chapter! In which Gin gets an ultra sound, Nnoitra gets tail but gets in trouble too, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get caught doing it in the hallway. At the end of it all Szayel returns.

I'm also looking for one more song. In the commercial for In Plain Sight's next season there's a song with a female singer singing "Take me away." I'm hoping someone knows what song that was.

I'm watching House right now. Hence the House inspired Fraccion in the second half of the chapter. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………..

The business with Tesla and Nnoitra is something I've been wondering about the arrancar for awhile. Are they men or monsters? Can human rules of conduct be applied to something who is perfectly sentient, has the power to choose but is inherantly violent? The right answer is I have no answer. Nnoitra and Nel went over this over and over in the series, are arrancar men or monsters? Should they act like what they are, instinctive killers or should they listen to their more human sides? So decide for yourself if Zephly has a point or if he doesn't.

* * *

Paperwork is the bane of Nnoitra's existence. The arrancar had endured three hours of paperwork that Ulquiorra was SUPPOSED to be doing. Where in the damn world was the normally RELIABLE arrancar? He and Barragan did all the white collar work around the fortress.

Nnoitra carried the cursed stack of white towards Aizen's study. "Aizen-sama its……." Nnoitra was about to tell the shinigami it was done, and where the fuck was Ulquiorra, he was knocked up and off physical duty HE could do the damn paperwork!

"Ooooh, Sou-kooooooi." Cried Gin. Gin didn't always have the strength for full on intercourse, but with pregnancy hormones driving him insane with horniness, he NEVER turned down oral. Aizen was engaged in deep throating his koi, twirling the other's dick around in his mouth and making Gin squeal in pleasure and his toes curl. "Oh oh……… harder Sou-koi! I'm so……."

Nnoitra's face, chest and crotch tingled. Nnoitra was a major fan of oral pleasure. With a snake like tongue and a piercing for added texture he could drive a partner insane with pleasure. But Nnoitra shared Grimmjow's hedonistic libido and did NOT share his pheromone driven devotion to those he partnered. He was the Espada's resident slut, willing to bed women but more interested in screwing around with smaller men and being screwed around by bigger men. To see his boss having oral sex with his /other/ boss was something out of his wettest wet dreams.

Nnoitra dropped the paperwork and ran. He growled. "ULQUIORRAAAAA!" He roared angrily, looking for the 4th Espada.

* * *

Ulquiorra knew full well that Nnoitra was looking for him, but he was otherwise engaged. Grimmjow was kissing him, and Ulquiorra was in heaven. One of his partner's calloused hands caressed Ulquiorra's swelling stomach. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms tighter around Grimmjow's neck.

They parted for air, panting huskily. Grimmjow growled, a hand reaching for his blade. But it wasn't to fight, the arrancar released his hollow form. "What…….."

"You're going to LOVE this….." Grimmjow purred, a clawed talon squeezing Ulquiorra's butt possessively. Grimmjow fumbled for his sash, letting his pants fall around his cat footed ankles. He leaned in to kiss Ulquiorra deeply again. As he did so he removed the other's uniform. "Hang onto my body." He growled. "Your legs around my hips like this."

Ulquiorra blushed as he followed Grimmjow's lead. Grimmjow thrust deeply into the reproductive opening, sinking his teeth into Ulquiorra's matemark as he did so. Ulquiorra's head tilted back, a gasp of surprise and sheer pleasure on his face. His cheeks flushed red.

In released form Grimmjow's erection was barbed, just like a male cat. And he was…….. purring. Ulquiorra heard the purring noise husking in his ear. A male arrancar's vaginal passage had about three times as many nerves as a human woman's, and with child that sensitivity doubled. The barbs sent pleasure shooting up Ulquiorra's spine. It felt a little strange, but the 4th Espada growled, clinging tighter to Grimmjow. "That is…….. uuuunngggg….." He gasped, thrusting his hips to Grimmjow's. "Oh that is…… incredible….."

Grimmjow growled, his teeth still sunk into Ulquiorra's neck, "Glad you approve." A human would have had difficulty maintaining the position they were. But for an arrancar with limitless strength it was simply a matter of controlling his lust. The cat instincts were screaming for Grimmjow to pound into his mate. But he had to go easy, the tiger instincts in Grimmjow's mind were both possessive and lustful. His hands stroked Ulquiorra's waist, stomach, and thighs, the nails barely grazing the sensitized flesh. "Ready koi?"

"More than ready……" Ulquiorra replied, eyes thick with lust, breath heavy.

Grimmjow began to thrust, pushing Ulquiorra gently backwards against the wall of the corridor for balance. Against his sensitized organs Grimmjow's barbed erection felt like /heaven./ Ulquiorra began to heave against Grimmjow's strokes, rolling his hips in time with his seme's thrusts.

They say the female orgasm can last for an hour. And that's about what it felt like to Ulquiorra. Even if his male organs were behind his more feminine ones in release, Ulquiorra's body was lost to pleasure inside of the first five minutes.

The first scream of pleasure ripped from Ulquiorra's throat, and the uke clamped his teeth on Grimmjow's shoulder to keep from making too much noise. His nails dug bleeding tracts into Grimmjow's shoulders. And the cat like arrancar began to suck on the erogenous mate mark on his lover's shoulder Ulquiorra began to buck, using Grimmjow's shoulders to get a better angle.

The noises coming out of Ulquiorra's throat reached an almost lewd pitch. He threw his head back, and Ulquiorra could feel his male organs slowly catching up with his feminine ones. His balls tightening, the sensation pooling between his legs until. "GRIMMJOWWWW!" That final howl echoed through the corridors. It was then that Ulquiorra noticed that they were being watched.

The expression on Nnoitra's face was priceless, eye round, face red and well on its way to turning purple. The tented shape of his crotch showing exactly how hard Nnoitra was at that little display. Ulquiorra blushed hugely. But just as quickly Nnoitra was gone.

* * *

"Stupid stupid stupid!" The Spanish curses echoed down los Noches' hall. Nnoitra had a massive hard on. He'd stopped to watch the entire /show/ that little woman slut Ulquiorra put on. And now he had a massive hard on.

He made a beeline for Tesla's quarters. "Nnoitra-sama?" Tesla had been sitting at an easel with a brush and paint. One would NEVER know it from the battle and horseplay that Tesla and Nnoitra engaged in that Tesla could paint. But his quarters were a veritable art gallery. "You look like a wreck."

Nnoitra didn't hesitate, he hauled Tesla into a rough and greedy kiss. Tesla blushed, the tips of his ears turning red. Tesla was head over heals in lust for Nnoitra, but it was an impulse he had never acted on. He had his reasons.

Tesla was one of the few male arrancar who could have children, like Ulquiorra and Szayel could, but he also felt that Nnoitra was to irresponsible to be a parent. The Quinta Espada had a death wish for crying out loud.

And judging by the lust pheromones Nnoitra was giving off, Tesla was not going to get to walk away from this. "Nnoitra-sama………" Tesla blushed. "I don't think we should……"

"I neeeeed….." Nnoitra husked, nibbling on Tesla's ear. "You right now."

"And I need you……. More than you will ever know." Tesla growled. "And that's why we shouldn't….." Tesla groaned, his body responding to the insistant pheromones Nnoitra was giving off. "Oooh……." He gasped as the arrancar's tongue pushed lustily into his mouth. Tesla was rendered breathless by the steamy kiss, gasping for air the instant his lips were released. Nnoitra grabbed Tesla by the butt cheek leaving redmarks even through the robe.

Tesla reached for his pants, undoing the sash. Nnoitra fumbled for his own sash, then reached for Tesla's shirt, undoing the soft white material and plundering the fraccion's mouth yet again. Tesla's carefully erected barriers meant to keep his Master out were crumbling. He surrendered to Nnoitra's attentions, as the Espada carelessly threw his shirt and jacket aside.

Nnoitra set Tesla on the bed, eyes raking the fraccion up and down. "On your hands and knees……. Tesla…." He growled lustily, licking his lips.

Tesla grimaced, and obeyed, turning around. His hardening erection dangled between his legs and his breath was heavy. He expected Nnoitra to simply fuck him, and it was fortunate for him that this was not the time of the month when his barrier was thin.

Nnoitra grabbed Tesla's thin legs, _he probably thinks that I'm going to fuck him straight raw. Wait till he gets a load of this……._

The long snakelike tongue penetrated him neatly and with a minimum of pain. Tesla squealed in surprise, his cheeks turning pink. Nnoitra hummed smugly, the slick appendage stretching Tesla's opening and licking around the inside.

All Tesla could do was squeak, and pant, his body heaving in pleasure as Nnoitra loosened Tesla up with his tongue. It was a strange sensation, but it felt incredible. Tesla groaned, as Nnoitra's tongue moved closer and closer to his prostate Tesla felt his elbows and knees shaking.

The tongue reached his prostate, licking at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Tesla threw his head back and howled Nnoitra's name. _I always thought I was above such……… baser…… needs. That he was irresponsible and that I was better off with a mate that wouldn't die on me! I am a reasonable……… logical…… being……_ Tesla panted, as Nnoitra smirked behind him, licking at his sweet spot relentlessly. Tesla's defenses began to crumble, as that tongue broke down any semblance of control Tesla still had. Tesla arched his back, rocking into that tantalizing merciless appendage.

"I……. Nnoitra I'm gonna……" The motion was whip fast, using sonido probably, in an instant that tongue had been removed and Nnoitra was beneath him, between his legs swallowing his length. Tesla screamed as he came, Nnoitra hummed, swallowing the entire load. Tesla's arms and legs began to shake, his hips bucking, humping Nnoitra's mouth. Nnoitra's eyes glinted as he suckled Tesla, letting the fraccion ride out his orgasm.

Tesla looked down, and the look in Nnoitra's eyes told him that he had /not/ escaped just yet. Tesla fell to the mattress, and Nnoitra grabbed his legs. "But there is no way in hell you are getting all that for free……." Nnoitra husked in Tesla's ear as he bent over the submissive fraccion.

Tesla's arms began to shake. "you know when a praying mantis mates, the female eats the male right?" Tesla was referring to Nnoitra's released form.

"Then who's the bitch?" Nnoitra smirked. "I can't see you ever wrestling me into submission and then eating me. You aren't vicious enough."

Tesla cried out as Nnoitra plunged into him, quickly and viciously. With none of the care he'd used when giving him analingus just minutes before. Tesla screamed, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't fight. Tears streamed down Tesla's cheeks. "And you are irresponsible. This is why I never……… planned on mating to you…….. I am a warrior who will one day die in battle but I need stability. I need security. That is something I will NEVER gain mating my talons to yours." Tesla said bitterly, his voice quavering.

Nnoitra's teeth sank into Tesla's neck. "It doesn't matter, you're my fraccion. I can do to you what I like…….." He hissed, silky black hair falling around Tesla's body. His hands ran along the feminine hip. The nails dug in, letting tiny rolls of black ichor slide down the pale skin. The blood aroused Nnoitra further.

"You realize that this act is far more than venial pleasure. Its something that Grimmjow and Aizen-sama both understand. You never will." Tesla said bitterly.

Nnoitra growled, dragging his nails along Tesla's thigh, leaving red welts along the skin. "Enough……… you are MINE." Nnoitra growled, in the complete and total throws of Arrancar mating lust.

Noitra began to pound into his mate's body, thrusting again and again. His nails sank into Tesla's shoulders as the fraccion screamed in a mixture of pleasure and agony. The Marking was slow and brutal, as if the bite to the neck weren't enough Nnoitra was leaving his marks down Tesla's back and letting the ichor run. He hit Tesla's prostate, making the arrancar scream.

Tesla was helpless in the throws of arrancar mating lust, the need overwhelming his normal sense of reason. _Is this it? Are we just animals? Neliel was right, we were given higher reason. We were given the power to choose. Why is that……… even then……… I can't keep my control. _Tesla had tears in his eyes, bucking to meet every thrust, screaming in pleasure. Nnoitra was cussing in his pleasure throws.

Tesla screamed Nnoitra's name as he came, unable to hold it any longer. Tesla felt his body writhe on Nnoitra's final thrust. The arrancar spilled his seed inside of his now mate and Tesla shivered, Nnoitra's body was still jerking, both riding out the afterthrows of their pleasure.

Everything was still. Tesla was exhausted, but he didn't dare move, and he didn't dare sleep. Nnoitra pulled out, and collapsed on the bed covered in sweat, ichor and cum. Tesla glared at him, then sat up and chucked a pillow at Nnoitra. "Shower, get your clothes on and get out or I'll kill you."

"Tesla I……"

"OUT!" Tesla roared, pointing to the door. "You want to invoke your….. god given right" And his voice dripped contempt and sarcasm. "To do whatever the hell you feel like to your fraccion I can't stop you. But I can decide what happens afterwards. I want you out of my sight in five minutes."

Tesla stomped into his bathroom and locked the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist to blot up the ichor and fluids running down his legs and sat on the edge of the stone tub.

Espada had hot bathtubs full of constantly flowing water from a hotspring beneath the fortress in their bathrooms. But fraccion had one or two room quarters depending on what their 'Master's' station or skills were. Halibel's fraccion lived like Egyptian princesses in enormous three room, kitchen, full bath quarters. Only Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, Halibel and Barragan had quarters that size. Zephly had called Tousen's two room/kitchenette/bathroom old quarters for him and Szayel since they had family now, and would be moving in once Szayel came back.

Nnoitra stopped outside the door, not sure what to do. He knocked. "Tesla…….. wait I…….. I'm sorry I…….."

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry? That's all you're going to say? I'm /SORRY/?" Tesla demanded. "You know the saying its better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission?"

"Yes."

"Whoever said that is a fucking MORON!" Tesla yelled. "That's always been your PROBLEM Nnoitra! You FUCK first, and ask permission LATER!!!!" A cero blast as big around as a pencil shot through the door. Nnoitra ducked. Tesla kicked the damn door. "I LOVE you."

"Then why are you screaming at me?" Nnoitra demanded.

"Because you're FUCKING IRRESPONSIBLE!!!!" Tesla yelled. "YOU THINK WITH YOUR FUCKING DICK!!!! I may be a warrior, I may be devoted to you to fight and die at your side as your fraccion but I need someone who is STABLE FOR MY MATE!!!!! Who doesn't have a fucking DEATH WISH! And that's what Grimmjow has, what Aizen-sama has and you don't! The sense of RESPONSIBILITY!!! Grimmjow knocked Ulquiorra up and he took responsibility for it. He devoted himself to Ulquiorra heart mind and soul. And they're HAPPY! Aizen-sama is so devoted to Gin that in his own twisted way he would die to protect him and his children." He glared at Nnoitra through the hole left by the cero blast. "Next time I say 'no' I mean NO! Now GET OUT! I need to have Zephly sew me back up since you used me as a fucking SCRATCHING POST!"

Tesla waited until Nnoitra was gone and pulled on the loosest pair of pants he could find. He didn't even retie the sash his back was too sore and still oozing ichor. He made a beeline for Zephly's infirmary.

* * *

Gin was extremely excited, he was going to get his first ultrasound. Aizen was actually carrying him down the hall. That was a good thing, Gin had a serious headache again.

Zephly had the equipment all set up. A few paces away was Mizael's crib, the baby sleeping soundly inside it.

"Alright Gin. Lie down, open up your robes and I'll be right back in." Zephly couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done with the ultrasound gel. Then he remembered one of his attendants had had to do an ultrasound on a female. "Damnit Cheiz where the hell did you put the gel." He muttered, as one of his assistants came in.

"In here." The blonde arrancar with a dog shaped section of mask on his right cheek pointed to a cabinet filled with other bottles of different kinds of medicines and other liquid items. "That new organization plan Szayel set down when he was…….. nesting…….. puts all liquid and gel items in that glass cabinet right there." The assistant said absently. "Um…….. Foarmin said that they're ready to test that new shielding system Szayel came up with." Foarmin was a lion like arrancar with very sharp claws and a restless work ethic. He was one of Zephly's fraccion, being the only non espada allowed to have them, and probably the hardest and most reliable worker of the bunch.

"And when Szayel is back from his mission Foarmin can do the testing with him." Szayel told Cheiz.

"You DO realize that Szayel is going to die in battle."

"What I realize is that its not over until the fat lady starts singing Don Giovanni." Zephly replied. He began digging through the cabinet for the ultrasound gel.

"Zephly………" The female of his three 'pets', Kamrin poked her head in. "We have a problem."

"Yeah, thanks to my mate's maternal instincts I can't find the damn ultrasound gel."

"Tesla is here."

"He probably got sliced up in practice by Nnoitra. Sonuva bitch sends more underlings to the hospital than any two Espada combined." Zephly said shortly.

"I don't think so. He's got mate marks on his neck and back."

"needs to be sewn up? Then……. Get on it…….."

"Marks down to his /thighs./ He says Nnoitra got…….. rough………. With him. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright. I want you to go in there and get Gin-sama ready for his close up. Tel Aizen-sama I've got another patient and I'll be in soon. I've had words with Tesla before."

"And?"

"lets see if I can consult two patients at once." Zephly said irritably.

"What about Foarmin……"

"I told Kamrin to go, you go tell Foarmin to wait for Szayel to come back."

"Tesla." Zephly's expression softened. "What happened?"

"Nnoitra happened. Fucked my backside so hard it hurts to walk."

"let me see the damage." Zephly said kindly. "Go on, pants off. I'm not going to hurt you."

Tesla was one of the three percent of male arrancar with the ability to reproduce. Because of that he'd been more or less celibate. The reason was simple. He loved Nnoitra. But he didn't want to get pregnant by him. Zephly had helped Tesla escape Nnoitra's sadistic taste in sex before. He considered Tesla one of his "to watch" patients and had given him counseling before.

Tesla's wounds made Zephly sick to his stomach, but he didn't so much as flinch. Nnoitra had raked Tesla from shoulder to his butt. His thighs had bruises on them from being grabbed. His opening was ichoring slowly, it looked like more blood than it was but it was extremely painful. And the matemark on his neck looked more like a vampire bite. "It looks worse than it is. Nothing life threatening." Zephly's eyes were kind. "But thats not why you came is it?"

"No its not. I don't know what to do."

"Did you tell him No?"

"Tried. Its kind of hard to talk when your face is being sucked off or when your……….. bunghole………. Is being given tongue. His is like a..... snake........ it feels incredible and would feel /better/ if he'd only stopped to LISTEN to me."

"He doesn't know does he?"

"NO. I kept _it_ from him."

"Alright. I am making Nnoitra a mandatory counseling appointment. He needs a physical done /anyway./ He's been avoiding me for awhile about it. I want you to avoid _him_ until then. If you think……." Zephly frowned. "If you think you can trust Aizen and Gin with your problem, you can talk with them and /they'll/ talk to Nnoitra as well. He's in the next room with Gin getting his mate an ultrasound. If you wanna congratulate Gin on his pregnancy, you can ask him directly."

"May I?"

"May I have Kamrin clean up your wounds first? Come in when you've been checked over?" Zephly said gently. "You look like a mess."

"Yes please. I'd……. much rather a woman do it I mean…….." Tesla blurted out. "I LOVE him. I just think he'd make a rotten parent. I don't want him in trouble. I just want him to learn a lesson about respect."

"Completely understood." Zephly sighed. _What the hell is wrong with us, that we have no civilized laws such as 'Consent.' If this were a human hospital I'd be calling the police to report a rape. Instead I have to take the………idiot…… for counseling and have his superior 'talk' to him._

He entered the hospital room. "Switch places Kamrin. I need to talk to Aizen-sama and Aizen-sama, there's someone who needs to speak with you about Nnoitra."

"What happened?"

"He'll tell you when Kamrin has cleaned his wounds with disinfectant. But it IS serious."

"What is he going to ask?"

"That we maintain some semblance of law and order in Hueco Mundo. Though personally I wish we /did/ have someone like Brisko or Benson around the fortress to keep us from killing each other out of boredom. Might save me the headaches of arrancar beating the shit out of each other for sexual gratification."

"oh good lord." Kamrin smacked Zephly gently upside the head. "We're ANIMALS Zephly."

"in a human skin." Zephly smirked at Kamrin. "Tell me that bothers you. We look, walk and talk like humans, albeit with a permanent masquerade costume on, but we don't have human laws or instincts."

"It does." Kamrin sighed, pushing her pale pink hair back from her face. "But I don't think human laws are going to work for a civilization of arrancar. Your problem Zephly is that you try to impose human rules on non humans. I'm sure there's something somewhere that will allow Nnoitra and Tesla to decide if they're mates or if Tesla wants to have Nnoitra's arse handed to him on a spit and roast it. Now if you'll excuse me. Gin is ready for his 'close up.'" Kamrin left the room, Zephly heard her say. "Okay, lets get you cleaned up…" before the door closed.

"Is Nnoitra that big of a problem?" Aizen asked as Zephly took the wand end of the ultrasound control in hand.

"He's not that big of a problem because nobody's said no to him before. But Nnoitra is the most VIOLENT of the Espada. Even the way he mates he shreds people to pieces. Tesla wants you two to help him so he'll come in when the ultrasound is over and you can talk to him yourself."

"He's right you know." Gin sighed as Zephly began taking the ultrasound. "We can't even impose soul society laws here. You arrancar are quite the characters normally. Yeh don't know the meaning of the word 'assault' its like the Romans not knowing the name for 'Volcano' until Vesuvius erupted in their backyard and buried Pompeii."

"Well…….. maybe we need a Vesuvius around." Zephly replied. "Of course, that's just the physician in me talking. I need logic and order in my life. And laws are logical." Then he blinked. "OH……….. oh my congratulations Gin." Zephly chuckled and burst into a huge grin as he looked at the ultrasound.

"heh? What? What?" Gin blinked.

Zephly laughed, pointing at the ultrasound screen. "One…….. two………. I won't be able to tell the gender for a few weeks but……"

Gin squealed and clung to his mate. "TWINS sou-koi! TWINS TWINS!" He cried in excitement and wrapped his arms around Aizen. He gave his koi a heated kiss on the lips. "Oooooooh. I'm going to need a second cradle!"

"Indeed you are." Zephly chuckled. "If you like……. I can take a picture of what's shown up. A still picture. Print it out for you on the new system Szayel made for me. You know when he was nesting he wouldn't stop reorganizing the infirmary?"

Gin laughed. "Oh I'm going to need two names tooooo. We only picked out a girl's name."

"Really? May I ask what Gin?"

"If it's a girl he wants to name her Ginny." Aizen snorted. "Silly name but……."

"It fiiiiits."

"If it's a boy though, we were thinking of the name Theo. Short for Theodore but I like the short version better than the long." Aizen sighed blissfully. But Zephly saw his eyes travel to the door Kamrin had gone through.

Zephly managed to get a still of the ultrasound, which began to print at the wall. He started cleaning the ultrasound gel off of Gin's belly. When he finished the silver haired captain sat up and beamed hugely. "Well, this is a surprise. Have trouble having children and then I get told I might never have any and now I get TWO!" Gin giggled.

Kamrin stuck her head in. "I'm going to be a few minutes with Tesla. The gouges in his back are pretty deep. But Foarmin is coming in to help."

Zephly had his back to the door, packing up the ultrasound. Suddenly the door to the corridor opened with a BANG! "Foarmin what have I told you about slamming the god damned DOOR!?"

"Koi?"

Zephly whirled. "Oh my god, Szayel!" Szayel was torn to shreds, singed, had acid splashes around his ankles and his right arm hung totally limp. Zephly bolted over. Szayel collapsed into his arms, pulling his mate in for a desperate, exhausted kiss.

"You look like hell."

"Sir……. Aizen-sama……… I failed………. Not for want of burning down half the soul society."

"Take a rest Szayel. I'll look in on you when you're better for a report. Did a lot of damage?"

"Yes sir……… my exploding barriers set the entire fortress ablaze." Szayel chuckled. "My escape plan worked well."

"I want your report on the items you used in the battle when you've recovered." Aizen turned to Gin. "lets speak with Tesla, koi. Szayel. Rest. We have another problem to take care of we'll check on you in an hour or so."

"Yes sir……." Szayel's knees buckled.

"KAMRIN! CHEIZ! FOARMIN!" Zephly roared.

All three hurried in. "You owe me fifty bucks Foarmin! I TOLD you Szayel would survive. Next time don't make a bet with your superior about whether or not his mate will come back from a battle. You'll lose money. The three of you are in charge while I'm treating Szayel." Zephly scooped Szayel up in his arms bridal style and sonido'd to the room he used for serious surgery. "You need stitches dear, and burn medication. I'll take care of you. I promise." He said lovingly. He placed a sleeping spell used for anesthesia on his koi.

"Mizael…….."

"Hmm?"

"My boy………. Bring him in……. with me……" Szayel said groggily as Zephly set him down.

"I will. I'll be right back."

Szayel waited, exhausted but unable to pass out and fighting the sleep spell his mate had put on him while he was being carried. He needed to see Mizael before he passed out to get those stitches and burns salved.

But all in all, Szayel was SO glad to be home.


	55. must end in dawn

Notes: I need two names, two girls names and two boys names. For Ichigo's TWINS. I might use one, I might use all I might use none. But I'm drawing blanks right now.

A lot of scary disease names are tossed around in the first half of the chapter. Don't worry, nobody is gonna die or lose their kids. The worst that happens is that Amagai's legs get infected with staph and he gets pumped full of antibiotics for a few weeks.

I also noticed that there is only ONE Amagai/Kifune fic on . So I'm challenging fic writers to write an Amagai/Kifune one shot! Lets fill up the pairing blank!!!!

I think I'm going to die laughing! This little jewel has me contemplating an update for my deathnote fics. If you're reading this, THANK YOU OH MIGHTY EVIL DANTE!!!! http://i214(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc135/STRAWxbree/L__s_tea_party_by_Go_Devil_Dante(dot)jpg

I'm not doing a song this chapter, but for the Amagai/Makoto scene I have show me love by tATu playing. (squeal/faint) I used to listen to them when I was an angst ridden teenager just discovering her homosexuality. I thought they were… very very hot even if they were supposedly faking.

* * *

HANAKOTOBA CHAPTER FLOWER!

Daffodil

水仙

Suisen

Respect

Naruto fans will recall that when Lee was in the hospital after the Chuunin exams Sakura and Ino brought him daffodils. They couldn't bring Lee roses because they considered roses a stereotypical flower to bring someone. Daffodils were more suitable since they didn't know him very well back then.

When I was a little girl, a park in Meridan Connecticut used to hold a Daffodil festival to welcome in spring. I only went a couple of times, but I'd go to go hiking and wade in the ponds and learn how to go fishing. Its not an anime or hanakotoba thing, but I felt it was a memory worth sharing.

You could buy a daffodil plant at your grocery store floral counter. Especially in spring when bulbs are being sold in large numbers. It's the perfect way to pay your respects to a sempai or sensei, or someone whom you don't know very well but feel that respect is due anyway.

* * *

**THE BABY REPORT!!**

**Shinigami**

Ichigo- Six weeks

Shuhei- 8 weeks 2 days

Shunsui-5 weeks 6 days

Gin - 3 weeks 4 days

Urahara – 4 weeks 4 days

Byakuya – 3 weeks 4 days

Hitsugaya – 1 week 6 days

**Arrancar**

Szayel- Boy, Mizael

Ulquiorra-Day 15

* * *

Ichigo woke up the next day, groaning. His head hurt like hell. His body hurt too. Even the babies kicking hurt. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo realized he was in the 4th division hospital. Shuhei was in the next bed over.

"yeah Shuhei?" Ichigo asked, yawning.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, how long has it been?"

"A day. I just woke up an hour ago." Ichigo could smell raspberries. "Izuru brought me some raspberry leaf tea. I'll bet I could get him to make you some."

"That's the one good for pregnancies right?"

"Yeah that's the one. Its delicious." Ichigo could smell food too, and it just made him nauseas.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ichigo got up and staggered towards the bathroom. He made it as far as the sink and threw up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah………… hell what did Szayel get into me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Um…….. well the caustic slime was made by a jumped up version of staph aureus and several bacillus and spirela subspecies a couple of other nasty ones, Szayel bioengineered them to be kept in check by his own immune system. But when his body died he made them activate and convert his body into acid. The same with severed body parts. Amagai is being pumped full of antibiotics, so were you and you're going to get more too. The acid reacts with fire and when boiled becomes an inhalable poison. So the bacteria enter through wounds made by the acid."

"Oh god I think I'm gonna……." Ichigo threw up all over again. "What is she giving for it?"

"Um……." Shuhei peered up, trying to see the iv bag. "All the guys who weren't pregnant got cipro and two others I didn't recognize. But its contra indicated for pregnancies. (1) Unohana has some sort of…… really potent locally created brew she made as an antibacterial specifically for pregnant persons with serious bacterial exposure. She's been using that in the IV's and orally so far and adjusting the brew as Kurotsuchi identifies the pathogens. So far we've all gotten the maximum possible dose in a 24 hour period. Unohana also has a "sterilizing field" it's a special kidou that forms a chakra field. The field kills bacteria in the body. Takes time to work."

"What about the others?" Ichigo asked. He started rinsing out his mouth.

"Byakuya is the worst hit. He's on a breather and he's getting blood transfusions regularly from Renji and believe it or not Yoruichi is a match too. They're alternating."

**Renji?**

**Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Renji howled, the door was flung open and Renji threw his arms around Ichigo.

"Easy Renji! EASY!" Ichigo had tears in his eyes at his lover's embrace. "I thought I was…… I thought I wasn't going to make it."

"I'm so glad you did!" Renji wailed.

The tall figure behind him came into focus. "Ichigo um……." Kensei, Shinji and Hiyori had brought flowers with them.

Shuhei looked up, and then cried out in shock. "ITS YOU!!!!!!!" He pointed a finger at Kensei, jaw dropping.

"Huh?"

Shuhei had sat up, tears streaming down his eyes. "You're the one who……. Saved me!"

"Huh?" Shinji blinked in surprise. "Who're you? Whats yer name?"

"Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant 9th division." He sat up, and a huge grin spread on Kensei's face. "And almost a century ago, your friend with the grey hair saved my life."

"Really Shuhei?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"He was the reason why I joined the gotei 13."

"Name's Kensei." Kensei replied. "And I see you adopted my signature tattoo."

"Whatddyou mean?" Ichigo asked.

Kensei pulled up his shirt. The 69 Tattoo plainly visible. "And this one /is/ named after the sex act." (2)

Ichigo burst out laughing, the kind of strained laughter one gets when they've escaped danger.

"Ichigo, Renji if you please." Unohana entered. "I have a few minutes, I need to speak with you both."

Ichigo frowned, then nodded. When he got up he staggered a bit, still exhausted. Unohana didn't lead them far, to a small quiet office. "Ichigo, its urgent that I speak with you, and Shuhei has already had this talk with Izuru."

"What is it?"

"The acid bath that Szayel doused the battlefield with contained several altered strains of extremely virulent bacteria. The entire area has been designated a biohazard zone and is contained with Kidou only to be used in the most drastic emergencies. Unfortunately most of the most powerful antibiotics normally used for this situation in the living world can harm an unborn child. I've checked and doublechecked everyone on that battlefield for exposure, so far Ichigo your tests are all negative. But we don't know if this is because you weren't exposed or because the rounds of seireitei native antibiotics which /aren't/ harmful to the fetus did their job in the first place."

"What does exposed as opposed to infected mean?"

"In layman's terms, exposed means it got into your system but didn't get a foothold. Either because your body is immune naturally or the treatment immediately after the battle took care of it. Exposure is determined by whether or not your body's immune system has created or started to create defenses against the contaminates you were exposed to.

"However, exposure could also mean that you will get infected and develop illnesses because of this. It just won't happen until later. OR it could be that the baby gets sick and you are spared. Even though all tests so far on you while you were unconscious have been negative, in case you do become sick I need to know what you want to do. Just in case the worst happens.

"Please remember that a lot of earth made antibiotics of the strength needed to stop these infections could harm the children as well. Remember also that the seireitei has some treatments, not as many as on earth but some, that are stronger than the earth born antibiotics the Seireitei has borrowed from the living world pharmacopia."

Ichigo paused. "About how strong are we talking about, and what infections?"

"Military grade, I believe several of these are stockpiled by the United States Government in the event of a biological attack. Which is how the seireitei got them, we sent some of our people into the military bases, took a sample of each, and synthesized our own for our own use, just the way we did with our MRI and x ray, and other advanced technologies."

"The first contaminate we positively identified was a genetically altered staph aureus. The second was a bacteria known to cause pneumonia. After that we identified a rarer form of listeria (3) and four other altered strains each meant to target a different system of the body. Szayel created a lethal cocktail, some of the types we found were so virulent and vicious that they were preying on each other even before our eyes under the microscopes. We of both the medical corps and the department of research and development feel that these infections are so potentially lethal that even two in combination could be lethal.

"given the number of pregnant shinigami that were on that battlefield we also reached the conclusion that if an infection were to strike while a patient was unconscious the priority should be to combat the infection, even if it caused damage to the baby.

Ichigo gawked briefly at the thought of the shinigami thieving from the US military. But then realized the gravity of what Unohana was saying. His face turned ashen, and when he spoke it was grim. "The children are going to live their lives in the Seireitei, not the living world." Ichigo said quietly. "If it had been a case of one child, maybe my decision would have been different. But I have TWINS, two children, to worry about damaging. And I could… not continue knowing that I had failed to protect my unborn children." Ichigo said calmly. "Even if it means my life, I am not willing to risk the twins safety. Non damaging Seireitei antibiotics ONLY."

"Alright." Unohana said quietly. "Renji?"

"I don't have twins to worry about harming." Renji said calmly. "If I get sick from that battle, you have my permission to use Living world military grade antibiotics."

Unohana nodded. "I need another blood sample from both of you. After that, you may go. But I'm ordering you BOTH to rest."

"What about Uryu? And Byakuya?" Ichigo asked, still fearful, but for his friends now. He rolled up his sleeves and sat in the chair Unohana indicated.

"Kuchiki taichou……. Has not awakened long enough for me to give him the same talk I have you." She frowned. "Both Uryu and Byakuya's grandfather have given the go ahead to use the military grade antibiotics if its needed."

"What but………."

"Byakuya is already weakened by anemia. If anything he's more likely to get sick than someone like Ichigo who is HEALTHY. When looking for possible treatments I also noticed a note by Urahara over a century ago stating that a vaizard has a heightened immune system, which lowers your chances of getting sick but still………"

"I understand, these could kill a human." Ichigo replied. "What about Karin?" He turned his head away while Unohana donned gloves, swabbed his arm and carefully, VERY carefully slid in the needle.

Unohana finished drawing blood from Ichigo, pressed a gauze piece and bandaid over the needlemark. "Karin has been given the maximum possible dose of several antibiotics to prevent her from getting sick. Oh…….. Ichigo later this evening you'll need to come back in."

"Why?" Ichigo stood and let Renji in.

"Well, in addition to the antibiotics we have another preventative measure. It was the last medical breakthrough discovered by Urahara before his exile. You are familiar with the living world treatment for cancer which involves exposing a patient to radiation?"

"Yeah."

"Urahara created a similar treatment, one that won't harm the twins. Given that you gave a medical warning /against/ living world antibiotics I highly recommend you use it. It works in a similar fashion, destroying any bacteria in the field's range. You'd have to stay overnight to be safe but….."

"I'll be there." Ichigo promised.

"Alright. Renji you're done too." Unohana sighed, labeling both vials and setting them aside. "Ichigo, come back after dinner tonight. Around six o clock? And REST until then."

Ichigo nodded. But when he left the room he turned down the hall.

"Wait, where are you going? The waiting room is that way?" Renji demanded.

"I need to see Byakuya!" Ichigo protested. "And if those bacteria were so bad, why did they let me go home?"

"Because the 4th is packed with burn patients!" Renji replied. "Some that might die if they don't get the beds that /we/ vacated. Unohana herself has volunteered to do ambulance runs using her bankai if something happens to an out patient. She ALWAYS does that when there's an emergency."

Ichigo was peering into each room as they passed until he found the right one. "Byakuya!" He pushed open the door. "Byakuya!"

Uryu pushed Ichigo back "SHUSH YOU IDIOT!" He hissed in a low voice. "Let him sleep. He hasn't woken up yet."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo quickly kept his voice down. "I got cleared to go home and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

"home, you mean the division right?" Uryu had a sad look on his face.

"Yeah. Weird isn't it?"

"No…….. I." Uryu looked away sadly. "Its not weird at all. I've only been…….. dead a couple of weeks and I……. already consider the fifth and the kuchiki manor home. I slipped up earlier and called it that during a drill the other day."

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said quietly. "I just keep thinking, what if I had been there. Could I have…. Saved Karin……. Saved you……. Tousen wouldn't have had to die….."

"There's no way to change the past Ichigo. I just have to make peace as best I can." Uryu told him. "But… if Byakuya dies, and you lose the child, then the sacrifice we died for will mean NOTHING. So I want you to go /home/" Home meaning the division. "And REST."

Ichigo nodded. He sighed, "As long as you're alright. I still consider you a friend. I don't want to see you die AGAIN inside of one year."

Uryu didn't reply, but he was refusing to look Ichigo in the eye. Ichigo took one last look behind him before he followed Renji back to the thirteenth.

Ichigo slipped off his shirt and hakama, slipping into bed naked. Renji stripped too, slipping under the quilts and snuggling next to Ichigo. His hand slowly slipped along Ichigo's waist. "We need names."

"Yes we need names." Ichigo reached out to kiss Renji. "We need two names."

"Two girls and two boys." Renji agreed. "Jeeze I'm going to have my hands full. You WILL come to visit us right?"

"Of course." Ichigo sighed, leaning his head on Renji's chest. "You are a part of my soul… Renji… Remember?"

"How could I forget." Renji said drowsily. "I thought……. I thought……." He pulled Ichigo into a hungry kiss, desperate for comfort. "I thought I was going to lose you. All three of you."

Ichigo responded, groaning in pleasure. He had minor aches, all over, he was fatigued from the battlefield. But the… WANTING of his bondmate was so strong, and his own need all of a sudden so intense, that he needed the intimacy from his lover as strongly as he needed to rest.

"Ichigo……. I probably……"

"Shut up… I need it too. I need it VERY much." Ichigo growled, tugging on Renji's hardening member, rubbing to provide stimulation.

"You'll be getting too heavy soon." Renji purred, planting butterfly kisses on Ichigo's neck, down his shoulders. Ichigo could /feel/ the force of his koibito's lust, his own body and mind responding to the stimulus with equal need.

"Alright. Hang on…" Renji reached for a small box under the bed in which they kept lubricant. "Extra slick should do it."

"I can't roll over anymore." Ichigo groaned, turning slightly onto his side.

"There are other positions. Get on your hands and knees to start. I need to prep you. I am NOT taking you without lubricant."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Ichigo grinned dopily as he got on his hands and knees.

Renji's slickened fingers entered him, scissoring carefully and spreading a generous amount of lubricant into his koi. The touch made Ichigo's erection twitch, so hard it was painful. "R…. Renji ooooh…." Ichigo panted when Renji's twisting fingers found his prostate. "Oh that is so….."

"Alright. Lie down on your side. I don't think we've tried this one."

Ichigo nodded. "Spoons, I don't think we've done that either." He turned onto his side, bending his knee slightly so that Renji could have better access.

Renji carefully slipped his leg between Ichigo's legs, pressing at his entrance "Ready?"

"DO IT." Ichigo growled. "I need………" Then Renji entered him, moving slowly, but smoothly. "Oooh, yes that's good."

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo, plunging daringly into his koibito's mind as he stroked his lover's gravid waistline. He nibbled on Ichigo's ear gently, leaving a faint mark on his koi before burying his face in the head of orange hair in front of him. "I need…" Ichigo couldn't finish, his breath catching as Renji began to thrust.

Their minds fell into each other out of habit, and Renji's lust stroked Ichigo's pregnancy induced horniness even further. He started rolling his hips backwards into Renji's thrusts. He felt each hit to his prostate like a hammer of pleasure in his body. Renji started kissing his neck and shoulders and Ichigo felt himself hurtling towards the edge. Renji started pumping Ichigo's erection, and Ichigo screamed his lover's name as he came, spasming around his lover. He felt Renji come a few moments later, searing into his body.

The two withdrew, and then Ichigo rolled onto his other side, burying himself in Renji's arms and crying. "I thought I was going to die… right then. And if I had lost the twins… I would have wanted to die. I would have just… not woken up."

"Please Ichigo… no matter what happens, remember that our lives are linked." Renji begged. "I could… feel your despair… when Szayel was going to… to kill them… I don't think I've ever felt you so fearful."

"I was so afraid… that even Ogichi wouldn't move. He normally can't be… reasoned with."

**I am LEARNING to be more civilized… **The hollow growled to both of them. **I normally don't care, but… boundaries seem to matter to King, and as long as he's in control I have to obey what he considers to be boundaries. **

"Did you……"

"Yes. I heard." Renji replied. "He said it for both of us."

Ichigo was about to say something sarcastic when a huge yawn split his face. "Oh I'm kinda………"

"If you're tired koi, sleep. I'll make sure you get there on time."

* * *

Amagai's feet were covered in bandages and he was stuck sleeping on a futon in the office. At least Unohana was letting him take his antibiotics through pills rather than IV's now. He was being served a mid day breakfast by Makoto, his favorite. Eggs, homefries, buttered toast, sausage and bacon. The homefries had cheese mixed in with them and he could smell hash being cooked at the hearth in his office.

"Arigato, Makoto-kun. I'm sorry I can't help."

"don't worry about it. Your feet are infected and you have broken bones. You're lucky you weren't hurt worse than you /are/." Makoto told Amagai matter of factly.

Amagai smiled warmly, eating his meal. He felt Makoto's eyes on him. But he said nothing. The silence was… not a tense one but definitely a thick one. Amagai focused on his food, until he felt two hands on his shoulders, massaging muscles that ached with fatigue from battle. By the time Amagai was finished eating, Makoto's arms were wrapped around his shoulders, the third seat burying his face in the thick brown hair.

"I know what you want. I'm just not sure I can give it to you, Makoto-kun." Amagai said quietly.

"Life is so short. I want to taste every sweetness." Makoto begged softly. "Please, I need you."

Amagai wanted so badly to give in. Still he wavered. "What if you get pregnant from it? I don't keep charms on hand."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not a lieutenant or a captain. This is the…. One time where my failure to attain power is an advantage." Makoto hissed in Amagai's ear. "I /need/ you. Please Shuusuke-kun."

Amagai lost control in an instant. He hauled Makoto into a needy, passionate kiss. Makoto wrapped his arms around Amagai's shoulders, Amagai on his hips. Amagai struggled to keep his balance and a position that wouldn't make his swollen feet hurt. Makoto steadied him, and when they broke it was a sudden rush to disrobe.

Amagai's kimono had already been open, his captain's haori off. He tossed the upper portion of his uniform, then pulled Makoto in for another heated kiss. His member started to harden, as he stripped the third seat of his kimono and the purple shirt he always wore underneath. Makoto began to kiss his way up Amagai's neck, licking and sucking at the skin. He left a trail of hickies up Amagai's neck and Amagai nibbled at a sensitive spot on Makoto's shoulder, making the other moan in pleasure.

Makoto growled, grinding his hips to Amagai's. He was getting hard quickly and with it came the rising need to feel the other inside him. Amagai moved to undo Makoto's obi, and the other slipped out of the bottom half of his uniform, and Makoto helped Amagai with his, since the other wasn't able to get out of bed right then.

Once they were both naked, Amagai gently laid Makoto out on the futon, the sight of the effeminate third seat splayed out before him made his cock twitch, and Amagai bent down, kissing Makoto passionately before licking his way down the third seat's body.

Makoto groaned as the third captain found his nipple, licking and sucking on the nub as it hardened and bringing his other hand up to knead at the other. He arched his hips up in pleasure against the other's stomach.

Amagai slowly worked his way down, before taking the other in his mouth. He started to suck, licking at the shaft. Makoto groaned, calling the other's name, trying to buck but Amagai carefully held the other's hips down. He could feel the beginnings of their bond, stirring in his spiritual pressure, the tendrils extending, spreading into the room.

Makoto groaned, yammering the other's name over and over again. Makoto could feel his climax nearing. "Shuusuke…. I'm gonna…….."

The other pulled away. Amagai's voice was husky with lust, "turn around." He reached in the drawer of the bedside table next to his futon and found a bottle of hand lotion. Makoto turned himself over, on his hands and knees.

Amagai slicked his fingers with lotion, pressing one into Makoto's opening. The third seat shifted slightly, forcing his body to relax. Amagai added a second, slickening and scissoring the digits. He leaned over, kissing Makoto's shoulder blades and whispered. "Relax. I've got you." He started to thrust his fingers, just a little, trying to get Makoto used to the sensation.

"Something other than your fingers……." Makoto's breath hitched. "Would be lovely."

Amagai chuckled, "You can lie back down." He turned Makoto on his back. "I want to see your…… face when we… join…" He husked, lifting the other's legs and resting Makoto's feet on his shoulders.

Makoto forced his body to relax, "Do it then." He caught sight of Amagai's erection, smirking in anticipation. Amagai was /very/ well endowed.

Amagai positioned himself outside the other's entrance, then slowly slid in. Makoto growled, panting as the other pushed his way in. It hurt a little, Makoto had been a virgin until then. That aching need to be completed took him over. He needed Amagai's pleasure.

The blissfull expression on Makoto's face, the flushed, glazed look, tempted Amagai to just pounding into him. But he wouldn't do it. He needed to keep control. He began to thrust into the other's body. The tight heat felt so delicious, so incredible.

Makoto groaned, Amagai filled him, completed him. The sensation was incredible. And he could sense it, the beginnings of the bond, as their spiritual pressures mixed and merged. He started thrusting back against the other's strokes.

Amagai finally found the other's prostate, the third seat screamed Amagai's name in pleasure, spots dancing before his eyes. Amagai quickened his pace, changed his angle, and Makoto rolled his hips to Amagai's thrusts. Their energy rose, spiraling out of control.

Then Makoto screamed, coming hard in the other's grasp. Amagai groaned spilling into the other a few moments after. Makoto's head rolled back, as he saw Amagai's memories, his soul, his emotions. And Amagai felt Makoto's loneliness, his ambitions, his hopes and dreams.

Their zanpakuto chanted the ritual words, and Amagai pulled out, wrapping his arms around the other. Makoto rested his head on the other's chest, understanding now why Amagai was so reluctant to place his heart in his. **I understand why now… Shuusuke… **

**I couldn't, risk my best friend. I didn't want you to know. **

**Let me help you. **Makoto begged. **I love you…**

**I… do what you want. **Amagai growled softly. He was slowly falling asleep. And the fractures were aching again. He might have overdone it.

Makoto purred, drifting asleep as well. **I have what I want, and Amagai will never walk the path of vengeance alone. He shouldn't…… have to anymore……**

* * *

1. Looked it up on the internet. My dad worked for Bayer during the Anthrax attacks in Washington during which Cipro, made by his company was distributed to use in the possibility of a larger anthrax attack on the capitol. But Cipro, which I was originally going to have used to counter Szayel's toxic brew, won't work for a pregnant person.

2. 69 is also called the congress of the crow in the Kama Sutra

3. When I looked up listeria, cipro, which was mentioned earlier is one of the medicines used for treating it. I was originally going to find something more exotic sounding but I also wanted something that could be cured by high level antibiotics. Plus Listeria is more dangerous than salmonella. It has a higher mortality rate. Its trademark is that it causes normal cells to lyse. If you recall when I first explained shinigami pregnancies I explained what Lysing is. Basically, a listeria infected cell is referred to as a "listeria rocket" because it behaves like a missile or rocket as it moves through the body before lysing the cell its infected. I feel really bad tossing dangerous illnesses at Ichigo, but I promise you, aside from an infection in Amagai's feet nobody there will get sick.


	56. the new woman in the mirror

Digimon is FUN! I've been watching all the old episodes, and if it weren't for HB and Last Confessions I'd be writing a couple of digimon fics. I want to get through Digimon Savers first though. I found a wonderful site with lots of digimon downloads. Thank you digimon spirit blog for all the fun music and episodes!

You guys will just have to settle for Hirari, my gatekeepers multiverse fic with lots of digimon and bleach goodness. Even better, Major Kusanagi does a cameo in it. It will be fuuuuuuun. READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT!

I'm actually listening to the digimon soundtrack while I'm writing this, "Oreta Tsubasa de" is Koichi's song, I've also gotten to like Ryo Akiyama's song "Digital Survivor" as well as Rika Nonaka's song "Moon Fighter." I also have a new non digimon song I like, its old but I finally found a download of it. "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor. They even mention Bleach in the lyrics. Not very flatteringly though. Which makes me sad. "You like bleach man why you got the stupidest verses?" Is that some kind of hip hop style compliment or… ;.;

Heeeee heeeeee, and now something I've been planning since /before/ Szayel decided to blow half the soul society to smithereens! Yachiru darling. You get some action! Not sex action, page time action. There's a difference.

OOOOOooooooh, I heard the new Bleach theme. I LOVE IT! ZOMG who sings it? What's it called? I love it its awesome!!

Entropia universe mmorpg is going through their land grab and a spring migration of eomon and longtooth. My society got a 1045 ped hof today and I wasn't there for it! Gratz to Joy though, who lead that team southeast of camp phoenix.

ZP and I are doing a forum rp for gatekeepers that takes them to the halls of NCIS. With the main character, a shinigami named is Gwen stuck undercover at NCIS until she can sneak onto a naval base and slay a hollow that's eating the marines! Simple right? Not with Gibbs breathing down her neck and the Quincy archer ghost of Kate Todd refusing to cross over and screwing up her plans to nab it! True, Abby knows all about hollows and gatekeepers, but what use will she be against a monster the size of a truck? Gwen will be lucky if she can keep her cover long enough to get out!

Yachiru Kusajishi woke the next day to an unusual sensation. Her chest felt squashed. She groaned, sitting up. "Huuuuuh?" Something clenched in her stomach, the sort of muscle cramps that one got from too much stress in training.

"Huh? My stomach?" Yachiru groaned sleepily.

She got up and walked over to the mirror by her dresser, trailing blankets in her wake. "Kennyyyyyy…… somebody shrunk my bed…" Yachiru whined. Then she stopped in the mirror. "Oh. My. GOD."

Yachiru was… tall! She was petite still but…. She had BREASTS! And she was trailing blood on her night clothes. The effect was something akin to when Eve ate the forbidden fruit and realized she was naked.

Yachiru screamed and burrowed under the covers in her suddenly far too small bed. Her fingers accidentally came to rest on blood. Blood that any normal woman would associate with ones menstrual cycle. "B…… b………. b……… looood……… the world…." Flashbacks came to her mind. "Red……. The world is covered in RED!" Yachiru screamed again, a shower of blood, the flash of a blade, the screams of death. _No… no no… I'm a shinigami… I see death all the time… why can't I……. focus?????_ Then she saw Karin's battered body in her terrified mind. Her friend. _Ever since she came to the Soul Society… every barrier I put up to the horror, the shrouds of innocence slowly floated away. Until here I am, as vulnerable and new as the original sin. Why can't I… why can't I… all the fights I've witnessed, and been in, why is all of this bothering me /now/???? _

Footsteps were rushing to her side. "Lieutenant Kusajishi???? Lieutenant Kusajishi?????" The sheet was pulled away. "Oh. My. God." That was Yumichika, "We need to get the captain."

"Huuuuuh?" Ikkaku was sleepy. The two of them had had to give up their plush quarters next door to Izuru and Shuhei's apartment in favor of a family of four. They'd returned to the barracks. With the residential districts in ruins all the spare apartments were saved for families.

"Yachiru! Somehow she's /grown/!" Yumichika exclaimed. He started digging through the closet for something to cover Yachiru up in. "Call the captain!" He growled. He flicked open his cellphone. "Taichou?"

Kenpachi hated using cellphones. "WHAT is it?"

"Sir! Something's wrong with Yachiru! You need to get back here!" Yumichika said in alarm.

"I'm on my way. And Yumichika. You know I can't use phones."

"I know. But…" Kenpachi crushed his cellphone, turned and bolted for the division. He was going to be late for his meeting. But if something was wrong with Yachiru, he needed to be there.

Yachiru's world was red, and it /hurt/ it hurt her so much. She sat there, shivering. "Yachiru! Yachiru I'm here!" Kenpachi grabbed a blanket, wrapping Yachiru up and scooping her up into his arms. "Come on. I'll get you to Unohana. Yumichika get the doors open! My hands are full." He growled.

"Yes SIR!" Yumichika shunpo'd ahead with Ikkaku, opening the doors ahead of Kenpachi, who blasted his way out of the division at top flash step. Yumichika and Ikkaku closed the main doors and then bolted after their captain.

Kenpachi was silently thankful for their support. He wished the staff at the fourth division was as useful. "I'm sorry. Unohana-taichou has left! We can take care of any emergencies you may have."

"FUCK THIS!" Kenpachi growled. "Yumichika, Ikkaku, keep an eye on Yachiru for me!" He handed her off to them and bolted for the captain's meeting.

* * *

"Sir, Kenpachi skips meetings all the time." Ukitake said with a sigh. "We should get going."

"Right, to begin, I would like to know how each division is holding up since the disaster. Our command structure is slowly being eroded, first by pregnancy and now by the wounds suffered in the attack."

"Wait a minute." Soi Fong spoke up. "We have substitute officers."

"Fong-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We have a group of VAIZARD visiting us. All of whom have either passed the captain's exam or served as lieutenants." Soi Fong replied. "I was a seated officer when they were exiled."

"Soi Fong, we burned that bridge. Or rather, the Chamber of 46 burned it. They are the ones who had the power to issue pardons and without them…"

"SCREW the chamber of 46. Maybe if we weren't so dead set in our ways a hundred years ago we wouldn't /be/ in this mess." Soi Fong all but screamed. "I have the whole stealth force out helping to rebuild and disposing of the explosives used to make the barriers. They could be better spent trying to figure out how much information that seventh division /brat/ passed to the enemy! And while we scramble to fix this Karakura is /unprotected/. Aizen could make the Kings Key at any time while we RUSH around picking up the pieces."

"We have all suffered greatly during this attack on our home." Yamamoto said calmly. "There can be no denying that the sins of our forefathers are being visited on us now. Soi Fong, the matter of the ex captains from the vaizard troupe assisting us in this mess has already been explored. And the matter of restructuring our government is being taken care of. However, the shinigami royalty have to approve the structure that I have drafted. The Chamber of 46 have ruled us for a thousand years. We will not learn to function without them so easily. Even if a pardon is issued to the vaizard, it will take time to bridge the diplomatic gap. A burnt bridge is not so easily rebuilt.

"Now, given that our service families have been deprived of their homes, we need to consider whether the festival will go on as planned."

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" The other captains chorused.

"It makes sense…" Shunsui said quietly. "We have our service population crammed into emergency shelters."

"I believe…" Hitsugaya chuckled. "The humans had a 'barn raising' party they would hold every so often. Why don't we make it a contest? A race to see who can build a building the fastest? Offer a special stipend to the budget of the division who wins?" Suggested Hitsugaya.

"It is a good… idea… but the sotaichou is right. We have no shortage of money within the seireitei. There is no reason for the current housing situation. Why don't we focus on rebuilding the places people eat and sleep first, while our people are in emergency shelters we have no right to celebrate." Komamura said quietly.

"Lets wait on this, until everyone is able to come. Amagai isn't here. And I want our lieutenants to vote on this as well." Yoruichi said quietly.

"I agree, we should ask our lieutenants if they want to take a vote as well. They are command shinigami too." Pointed out Unohana.

That was when the doors were thrown wide. "UNOHANA!" Kenpachi bellowed, staggering in. "Yachiru! Something's wrong with her! Please!!!!!"

"What has happened?" Unohana asked, Yamamoto turned to listen.

"She…. She GREW." Kenpachi replied. "Into a teenager, OVERNIGHT! And she's hysterical, she won't respond to my attempts to talk to her. To comfort her!"

"I'm coming." Unohana turned to Yamamoto.

"We shall adjurn the meeting, and at the noon hour bring your lieutenants, those well enough to attend, with you. We will vote on this matter." Yamamoto said calmly. "Kenpachi, I hope your lieutenant regains her good health. I know there are many of the shinigami woman's association who will be concerned for her welfare. Go."

Kenpachi and Unohana ran from the meeting hall, making for the fourth division. "What I don't get is how it could happen so quickly."

Kenpachi frowned. "Unohana, you recall Yachiru was growing before this right?"

"Yes, I thought this was a sign that her spiritual pressure was growing. The shock could be that she used up her spiritual pressure causing the sudden spurt of growth." Unohana reached the door of the infirmary. "Alright, what room is lieutenant Kusajishi in?"

"This way." The nurse Kenpachi recognized as the nosy one as Sakura, the nurse who had helped the pregnant command couples turned down a hallway and pointed to a more isolated room. "With Yumichika and Ikkaku."

Ikkaku waited outside of Yachiru's room with Yumichika. "She doesn't see us. When we talk to her. Its like she's terrified of something we can't see." The third seat reported.

"Has she spoken at all?"

"She says 'red, everything is red'." Ikkaku replied.

Kenpachi frowned, remembering when he first met Yachiru as a baby. The girl had dipped her fingers in the blood of one of his fallen enemies, waving them in the air like a child with a toy. "When I found her… I rescued her from a bunch of thugs who would have killed her. Everyone else was frightened of me, but Yachiru wouldn't leave me alone. She followed me. I took her in. Like me she didn't have a name."

"Some souls were meant to find each other even in death, be it lovers or children or parents. Look at some of the other captains and lieutenants lately. Even after Szayel's attack the love they give each other is astounding. I've never seen Izuru so happy as when he's with Shuhei." Unohana said quietly. "I think that faith, is what gives the younger generation of shinigami the strength to stand up against Aizen. That warmth and light they bring to each other's hearts… will be the reason we defeat him."

"That's fine for all the new lovebirds. But who will bring that light back to Yachiru?" Kenpachi asked. He cradled Yachiru in his arms, the dullness in her eyes made gave him a dull ache in his chest. Kenpachi was not the most expressive person in the world. He didn't /cry/ like some of the /other/ captains did. He prided himself on that.

"I think I know someone who can. I think she's the reason why Yachiru started to grow in the first place Kenpachi. Will you let me…"

"Anything…"

Unohana nodded simply, making her way down the hall to the sterilization chamber where Karin was about five minutes away from being done with her session. Ikemura was keeping watch. "Ikemura, you're dismissed, please take care of some of the paperwork on the injuries from the attack."

"Yes ma'am!" Ikemura saluted and ran off for the offices.

Unohana pushed a button. "Karin, its me."

"Unohana-taichou?" Karin had almost drifted off to sleep. She'd noticed that just as with the new MRI scanners she and the others had tested, patients tended to drift off in the sterilization chamber.

"You have about five minutes left, lie still but when you're done something is wrong with Yachiru. I need you to go see her."

"What happened?"

"A common problem with shinigami who like her have had their ages frozen to that of a child. Karin in reaction to… well I think its to seeing you die, Yachiru started to grow. And then after that she saw you having the… courage… to fight against Szayel in defense of your brother. Yachiru is a capable officer, but she's no where near as strong as the other lieutenants. I think she felt like she had to get stronger to keep up with and protect you."

"What happened?"

"Well, she grew up overnight. Got her first period. And she is… dazed and unresponsive. I won't go so far as catatonic yet, but its looking that way. I think, seeing the person she changed for, grew for, alive and well might help her. Has Isane declared you non contagious? Or has there been any further developments."

"No, I'm fine. My feet are a little torn up from the acid, very tender, but all my tests came up negative." Karin was lying on the bed in a hospital gown, covered by a light linen sheet. Her clothing had burned in case some of the bacteria were still present. A new uniform was waiting for her in the changing chamber next to the sterilization chamber.

"If you need a crutch let me know."

"I think I just need better footware and some bandages." Karin told Unohana. "Think you can get your hands on some Nikes or something?"

"Nikes?" Unohana asked, not quite comprehending.

"They're a sneaker company. Their sneakers are mostly for athletes, cept their Air Forces line, those are for hiphop fans, but their Nike Shocks would be heavenly about now. And some doctor scholls gel insoles."

Unohana chuckled. "I think I'll ask Isshin to go buy you a pair. He can bring them later this same day I think."

"Thanks. Forget the bacteria, my feet are gonna kill me." Karin wiggled her swollen toes.

"Alright. When the bell rings in the chamber you're finished. Get changed. I'll be waiting for you alright?"

"Sure."

Unohana waited outside. A few minutes later Karin came out, dressed in the new uniform.

When they got there Yachiru was curled up in Kenpachi's arms. Her eyes were still dull, unseeing, unfeeling, as if the world didn't exist beyond Kenpachi's grip. Kenpachi looked up, blinking in surprise. "Oh, yer Ichigo's sister right?"

"yep."

"I heard you got your shikai, congratulations."

"Thanks. Hisuimaru is very happy about it. But for what its worth my feet hurt like hell."

"I can imagine. Amagai's in crutches."

"I asked Unohana to have my dad bring me sneakers. They aren't uniform clothing but they'll sure help my feet."

"Sneakers? What are they?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'll show you when my dad brings them. How is she?"

"The same. The healers wrapped her up in bandages so that the….. er….. blood…. doesn't get all over." Kenpachi said quietly. "But she won't answer anything. She won't talk beyond 'its all red' and she clings to me. But…"

"Let me…" Karin said quietly.

"Leave them be for a little while Kenpachi." Unohana said gently. "Trade places with Karin."

"Alright." Karin climbed up on the bed, holding out a hand to take Yachiru's while Kenpachi carefully pried her off him. "I've got you Yachiru. You're going to be okay…" Karin said quietly as she took Yachiru in her arms.

Kenpachi and Unohana waited, watching at the edge of the room. It was subtle, very slow, but Unohana saw the light slowly come back to Yachiru's eyes. "K… Karin-chan?" Yachiru asked slowly. She sounded /very/ tired. "What… what happened?"

"You grew up overnight. You got your first period."

"Huh whaaaa?" Yachiru asked. "What's a period?"

Karin groaned. "I'm ten, you're a shinigami who's been in the afterlife for decades and you don't know?"

"Sorry." Yachiru said weakly.

"Okay, um…… when someone is sexually mature, there are certain signs. Boys voices change, they have wet dreams about the girl or boy of their dreams and some other embarrassing things. Women bleed, for a few days a month, uterine blood. It um… it means that our bodies can have babies. When a woman doesn't get pregnant, they get rid of the blood that would have fed the baby. Get it?" Karin explained, blushing.

"Oh." Yachiru blushed, realizing she'd been bandaged, and was bleeding. She closed her legs quickly.

"It just means your body turned into a grownup's overnight." Karin snorted. "You grew up faster than I did!"

"Yeah. I did didn't I?"

"Just take some time to rest." Karin said quietly. "I'll take care of you kay?"

Unohana smiled, carefully leading Kenpachi out. "Lets leave them be for a bit."

"alright." Kenpachi turned and left.

* * *

Szayel took a few hours before he was fully treated. He was covered in bandages. "WOW." Zephly had Mizael in his arms. The two of them sitting in a chair by the bed. "You're a class act you know that? Not a single one of those nasty little creepy crawlies you put in that gigai got into you!"

"They were there to scare the shinigami and to destroy any evidence. The bacteria in that gigai all fed on /dead/ flesh. Their fangs cannot pierce a still beating heart." Szayel snorted. "I got the idea from earth maggots. How they eat dead flesh off the wounded."

"Interesting." Zephly snorted. "Well, I want you to /promise me/ now that we've got our little man, I want you to /promise/ me that you will NEVER EVER work with those nasty little buggies again. It… irritates… my senses as a healer, that my mate works with bugs."

Szayel blinked, looking up at Zephly. "I guess you wouldn't have approved of that use no."

"No, I can't. I may have joined Aizen, but I was there when the Hippocratic Oath was first transcribed on a rock. I was alive when I walked the streets of Athens with Socrates and Aristotle. I've seen humans fling germs at each other and I am vehemently against tinkering with creatures that not even we arrancar or the almighty shinigami can control." Zephly put Mizael's tiny hand around his other father's finger. "Promise me for Mizael's sake?"

What Ichigo said before briefly came to his mind. _Do you want your children to say that their father was a killer? A slaughterer of hundreds of thousands of shinigami? By hollow standards that's pretty impressive but a children have a very simplistic way of viewing things. Something is either right or wrong. They don't have any in between._ Szayel's gaze softened. "I…" He gulped. _Do you want your children to say that their father was a killer?_ "I… I promise." Szayel said quietly. "for Mizael's sake."

Zephly leaned in, kissing his mate on the cheek. "Well, now that I've verified you're germ free. Here's your son. He's been restless while you're gone."

Aizen entered the room. "Zephly… Szayel…?"

"SIR!" Szayel took Mizael in his arms and looked up at Aizen.

"While you have failed… in your mission to kill Ichigo Kurosaki and Shuhei Hisagi, and while I am /intensely/ displeased at what you have /failed/ to do. Gin seems to think the damage you did to the seireitei was sufficient to offset any consequences that may have resulted from that failure. You have been warned." Aizen turned on his heal and left.

Gin remained, waiting for his mate to be out of earshot. "Did you send her my letter?"

"yes, I did." Szayel smirked. "She must be some woman if you're having me sneak in to deliver a letter."

"Well, in return for giving Rangiku that note, Ah've made sure you don't get any… unsavory attention for failing teh kill the target."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rangiku was so tired. She wanted to just down a bottle of sake and sleep it off. Sleep off the numbness that had filled her since the battle. She walked into her office, eyeing the floor. Hitsugaya had had a trap door put in over her stash, with the understanding that she was /not/ to drink during office hours and that she could hide it with whatever piece of furniture she chose.

Then Rangiku saw the tiger's tail sticking up on the statue. "No way… Gin?" Haineko purred, as if she knew something. Rangiku opened up the Tiger's mouth and removed the letter inside.

_Dear Rangiku-chan,_

_Yeah, I figure I'm the last person you want to hear from. What I am going to say is not going to be easy for you to stomach. _

_I love Sousouke Aizen, he removed his sword's influence on me a few weeks back. And I realized that despite having my own mind, I wouldn't change my alliegance or the feelings in my heart. We are engaged to be married, and I am pregnant with his child. _

_Its stupid. Look at what I've done to Izuru. I'm the last one who deserves to get knocked up. Or maybe its poetic justice. I've been sick as a dog the whole time, my body likely won't have another chance to have Aizen's children. And I want, like the needy spouse of any serviceman or woman alive or dead, to have something left of him on this earth. Just in case justice prevails, as it usually does. The need to do so is desperate. _

_I know that I may very well not survive this war either. The chances are high that complications will occur during birth. So I want you to do me a favor. _

_Will you be the child's godmother? If Sousuke and I don't survive, I want to know that the babe is taken care of. If I am someday unable to care for him or her, and Sou-koi is no longer there to protect them, I want my child and any other children I may have, nurtured by someone other than the heart that goes forth conquering and to conquer. I implore you to forgive the sins of a stupid fool, who is willing to follow the man he loves, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. _

_Serenely,_

_Gin Ichimaru _

Rangiku sat down, just sat there. Tears filled her eyes. "you bitch…" She said quietly. "Gin you bitch." She started to cry. "I swear to you I'm gonna… forget the others when I see you I'm going to KILL you." She cried, falling onto the couch and weeping.

_Rangiku? _Nanao asked.

_I'll tell you later Nanao. I'm sorry. I'm too tired to have dinner like we'd planned._

_Its alright. I was going to cancel too. Yamamoto wants to meet jointly with the lieutenants and captains. Except for Amagai, Kenpachi and Yachiru everyone else can make it. Please?_

_Tell the old man I'm coming. Tell him I want to talk to him too._

_Alright. I'll pass that on. _

Ichigo took his place behind

* * *

Ukitake in the Captain's room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Yamamoto said quietly. "I apologize calling you here, I know you're tending to your wounds and grieving the damage done to our beloved Seireitei."

Ichigo listened carefully.

"Several of our residential areas were the hardest hit, one of the reports even outline's an officer's children accidentally setting off the barriers in an effort to escape the fires. While the blaze has been extinguished, Szayel Apollo grantz defeated, the biohazard slime has been cleaned up and our people cleansed, but the damage to the soul society is massive.

"Several captains feel that while our people's homes lie destroyed, we should not celebrate the passage of the Lady Moon through our skies. Because this decision so widely impacts us, and could potentially have an effect on the morale of our soldiers and their families I am asking the Captains and Lieutenants all to vote. Majority will rule. Each vote one for one. And I shall vote last. Please, weigh the decision carefully all of you.

To be continued…


	57. the sun dispel the dreamer's fear

I've had some really bad writers block with HB. And I've had some problems with my computer too! So I apologize for the update taking so long. But hey, Ulquiorra has his baby in this one! Squeeeeee.

This chapter starts, however, with some serious "Waxing academic" in it. In which Ichigo and Uryu must convince the captains not to cancel the festival, the festival undergoes some changes to its schedule, and both Ichigo and Uryu voice some philosophical opinions of mine about the changes that go on in the soul society during the course of the Bleach series.

So I'm putting on a song I used earlier in the fic, Moondance by Van Morrison, and thinking deep thoughts about Bleach as a series and the shinigami as a society.

And later in the chapter, Ulquiorra gives birth. Yaaaay! The part of this chapter with him breaks a longstanding rule I have about not using the same song twice in any fic. I should explain, the scene that Moondance appeared in, many many chapters back, I was using a cover version as a reference for the story. At the time Van Morrison's version was not available on the site I used to stream music, .

But recently I found the ORIGINAL version of moondance, the Van Morrison version, NOT the crappy cover I was listening to. So in this chapter, Grimmjow borrows the ORIGINAL version of the song from Zephly, as a romantic gesture for Ulquiorra.

ZOMG have I ever been glad to have cable TV! History channel reaired the original 1969 footage of the lunar landing! I'm sitting there watching it with tears pouring down my face and sobbing my eyes out! Seriously, if I could have my own Tardis for a day, the three things I'd go see are the opening day of the roman colloseum, an actual genuine Kabuki play in old Japan, and the lunar landing as its happening on TV. Sniffle, sniffle. ;.;

I made an error with Gracia's description at the very end, gonna fix it and repost the chappie!

* * *

Hanakotoba Chapter Flower!

Dahlia

天竺牡丹

Tenjikubotan

Good taste

The dahlia isn't shown in any anime that I've seen, though I'm sure its used somewhere. However, the Dahlia does have its own lore in American history. More specifically, the Black Dahlia, was the name given to a famous murder victim in Los Angeles. The Black Dahlia Murder is one of the LA PD's most famous unsolved cases, and was covered by A&E's American Justice series in a special in which Bill Curtis traced the path that early investigators followed and explored the local lore surrounding the Black Dahlia murders.

* * *

The Baby Report!

**Shinigami**

Ichigo- Six weeks 2 days

Shuhei- 8 weeks 4 days

Shunsui-6 weeks 1 day

Gin - 3 weeks 6 days

Urahara – 4 weeks 6 days

Byakuya – 3 weeks 6 days

Hitsugaya – 2 weeks 1 day

**Arrancar**

Szayel- Boy, Mizael

Ulquiorra-Day 17

* * *

_Ichigo took his place behind Ukitake in the Captain's room. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Yamamoto said quietly. "I apologize calling you here, I know you're tending to your wounds and grieving the damage done to our beloved Seireitei."_

_Ichigo listened carefully. And he slowly got angrier and angrier each word. _

"_Several of our residential areas were the hardest hit, one of the reports even outline's an officer's children accidentally setting off the barriers in an effort to escape the fires. While the blaze has been extinguished, Szayel Apollo grantz defeated, the biohazard slime has been cleaned up and our people cleansed, but the damage to the soul society is massive._

"_Several captains feel that while our people's homes lie destroyed, we should not celebrate the passage of the Lady Moon through our skies. Because this decision so widely impacts us, and could potentially have an effect on the morale of our soldiers and their families I am asking the Captains and Lieutenants all to vote. Majority will rule. Each vote one for one. And I shall vote last. Please, weigh the decision carefully all of you." Yamamoto told the group. _

Ichigo growled. "Yamamoto-sama!" He protested. "I have something to say." Ichigo felt his ears color as every face turned to look at him.

"Yes lieutenant Kurosaki. That's why I've brought you here."

"I think we've done too much work on this festival for it NOT to be held." Ichigo replied. "And canceling it would be a deadly blow to morale so soon after the attack! In times of trouble, people turn to happy memories to keep them going. We shouldn't cancel something that would build those memories. Especially not with a war impending. Some of the people here might not make it through the coming battles, part of preparing for war, is having memories of those close to us to CHERISH. We save souls all the time, from hollows, from Aizen, from threats within the soul society and from people like Kariya who threaten the peace we live and die for. Just ONCE in our careers we should be selfish and protect our /own/ happiness."

"Then how do you suggest we go about housing and feeding our people who have /lost/ everything?" Mayuri demanded.

Ichigo snorted. "I'm not an architect, but correct me if I'm wrong Mayuri, which is easier to build, a series of separate buildings or interlinked apartments?"

"A single building is much easier to build."

(1) Ichigo continued with his idea. "When I was in 8th grade, my teacher made me read a novel from the UK called Dragonsdawn. It talked about a human colony beset with a seemingly insurmountable natural disaster that killed off their animals /and/ their people in really, really gross and disgusting fashions, that same disaster rendered their cropland sterile and destroyed any dwelling not made out of metal, stone or silicone plastic. Just like us, their manpower and their resources were stretched to the limit. Their response was to build their houses in /squares/. Courtyards, with apartments built in squares around it. These were cheap to build and could be finished in a matter of days. If every division takes turns having their able bodied men and women work, with the department of Research and development guiding them of course, I'll bet we could rebuild the damaged areas pretty quickly.

(2) "As for food, since I know shinigami have to eat even if the people in the rukongai don't need to, I'm wondering if any of you watched America prepare for War during their entry to World War 2? Ever hear of a victory garden? My sister Yuzu's class had to make one last year for their history lessons. America is as a farming culture just as much as they are a commercial or industrial one. We could take areas that are lying abandoned and demolished right now, clear out the debris and plant gardens. Granted I doubt rice will grow anywhere /near/ the Seireitei, but soybeans grow in /very/ poor soil. And crops like corn can act as growing poles for vine plants like cucumbers or tomatoes. Give each division a few abandoned lots and turn them green with vegetables and anything that grows in poor soil. Stick a few watermelon plants in there for the sake of having fruit. Pick a few lots to use as orchards and plant things like plums, and apples. In America, they even have catalogs that you can order plants from. Besides, you twelfth division folks do the science thing right? I hear there are a lot of abandoned underground chambers in the Seireitei, take your science knowhow and turn those caves into hydroponics. Hell, I'll bet we could even grow mushrooms in there."

Hitsugaya frowned. The idea of growing fresh watermelons was extremely appealing, as they were his favorite food. "Might work. It would mean poor pickings for a couple of years, and he's right. I have to apologize Kurosaki, I misjudged you."

"How so?" Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"I severely underestimated your intelligence. Granted I still don't think you're the smartest person in the room, but…"

Uryu chuckled. "Ichigo may seem like a thug, but in school he always scored tops on his exams. The only reason why he's not a total geek is because he tends to be impatient. And while he doesn't always understand advanced science or the subtleties of a situation, he has a good head on his shoulders Captain Hitsugaya."

"I like Ichigo's idea of division run vegetable gardens." Ukitake said with a small smile. "Gardening is good for the health, and frankly, tending bonsai has always been pleasant for me."

Ichigo eyed the other lieutenants and the captains around the room. "One thing that I envy about you shinigami, is that together you've lived through some of the biggest events in human history. Like Uryu said, I'm no genius. But it seems to me that the civilizations that were successful, did so because when faced with disaster they adapted. You shinigami have lived for too long doing the same thing day in and day out. You ran things like you always did, for hundreds, probably thousands of years. And look where it got you all, it brought you Aizen. It brought you Kariya. It resulted in the King's Seal incident that nearly took Captain Hitsugaya's life. It resulted in a SCHIZM between the world of the living and the shinigami. The only way the Seireitei can survive the coming war with Aizen is by adapting, shifting gears, learning new ways of doing things, and EMPATHIZING with the very mortals you pledged to protect."

Uryu nodded agreement. "The first of many watershed moments for you, was Aizen's betrayal, the Bounto were another, and the King's Seal is another. (3) Until Aizen, as far as you were concerned, a Captain could do no wrong. Even when Gin was /abusing/ Izuru and Momo fell prey to Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu you believed that everything was okay. And now its not. Captains and Lieutenants must be held to a higher level of scrutiny, a higher level of conduct, than they were in the past. Command officers can no longer afford to be sacrosanct in their own divisions. We will stand together, adapt and flourish or we will /fall./

"I remember hearing about an ancient native American mural, it was a very simple style of artwork, but very powerful. It showed two possible futures for mortal men in the world of the living. A future where humans were in tune with the Earth, and the Earth thanked them by being bountiful in return, and protecting and feeding them. And a future where humans were out of touch with the earth, the balance was continually off kilter, until it toppled off and mankind was destroyed. The lesson behind this mural is important to the Soul Society as well. Only instead of being in tune with the Earth, its being in Tune with the mortal realm you vowed to protect and the Souls you save every time you slay a hollow or konso a soul, so that you /know/ what the needs and thoughts and desires of those souls are. And its being in tune with each other, helping each other, shoring up each others weaknesses. I use the twelfth, eleventh and second divisions as a GREAT example of teamwork and how it can help rebuilding and any future construction efforts. The department of research and development becomes the brain, and because they have large numbers of powerful able bodied soldiers at their disposal the eleventh and second divisions take turns building according to the R and D department's instructions.

"Now I'm not saying we should all squat in sweat huts and smoke peace pipes, or build aquaducts and roads and coliseums like the Romans did. I'm /saying/ that adaptation and empathy are going to be key in stopping Aizen, repairing the damage he did and making sure that another Aizen NEVER. EVER. EVER. Happens again."

"now I'm going to be blunt about this." Ichigo glared challengingly around the room. "Aizen knows what's going on in the Seireitei about this time of year. He knows every festival, every tradition, every rule, every security protocol, every way to exploit the habits you guys think nothing of. Don't you think its in the realm of possibility that Szayel's attack was timed for maximum damage to morale? I mean he maximized his attack in every other way. If we cancel this festival, it just shows him that his attack was successful in every other way. We need to start doing the exact opposite of what Aizen is used to around here, if only so that we can piss on his leg like a yappy little lap dog!" Ichigo said with a defiant gleam in his eyes. One that was echoed by Uryu. "That's all I have to say."

Yamamoto sighed, secretly impressed with Ichigo's bravado. But he had to remain impartial. "Does anyone else want to say something?"

Ichigo whispered mentally to Renji. _Koibito, are you with me?_

_Always. _Renji replied.

Byakuya asked Uryu down their link. _Do you truly want this festival to go forward? Even with the seireitei in ruins?_

_Death has taught me what, and who, is important to me love. I want to build a life with you, one that will last for centuries more. I want to make these happy memories. Please, support me. I trust Ichigo's judgment and I agree with him. We can recover, and this festival is more important than most realize. _

_I am skeptical, but I will trust you. _Byakuya said quietly.

Nobody seemed to have anything more to say. Yamamoto suspected that the captain and lieutenant couples were likely speaking with each other down their links, if he was right, the votes would go along couples.

"no? nobody wishes to voice an opinion?" Yamamoto frowned, looking over at Yoruichi. Surely the Shihoin woman would voice some objection.

"Frankly I agree with Ichigo." Yoruichi said calmly. "There are plenty of ways we can adapt to take the recent attack into account. Though I think on the festival day, we should have extra guards at all gates, both to the soul society and the four rukongai gates. I know our four giants are pretty tough, but I'm sure they could use the company and if Kariya can get past Gidanbo then an arrancar can almost certainly take him out."

"Agreed." Yamamoto frowned. "If, the vote is in favor." He added, looking around to try and gauge who would vote for what. "And so, all in favor of continuing the festival, but altering it to include a rebuilding of areas and planting of division victory gardens, please raise your hand and say Yay."

Ichigo and Uryu were the first to vote in favor. Renji and Byakuya after them. Ukitake and Shunsui were also in favor. Soi Fong hesitated, only voting in favor when Yoruichi did too. Shuhei was in favor, as were Hitsugaya and Rangiku. It took a long, long moment but Mayuri did vote in favor. Yamamoto's own lieutenant, Chojiro voted in favor. Nanao came next, voting the way her captain did.

"And the dissenting parties please raise your hand and say nay?"

Unohana was first to raise her objections, Isane as well, Komamura sighed and shook his head and voted against. "But only against the festival, I like Ichigo Kurosaki's ideas for dwellings and for gardens." Izuru was against as well, and Iba voted staunchly with his captain.

"And do any wish to abstain?"

Omaeda raised his hand. "I abstain, I'll go with whatever the majority decides."

Yamamoto sighed. "I will vote with the majority as well, in favor of keeping the festival but amending its activities to include the home raising and victory garden. We /also/ will use the remaining week until the festival to begin work on both of these. The meeting is adjurned, captains I expect you to meet with me opening of business tomorrow to work out the details. I hope the two dissenting Captains will cooperate with the majority."

"Yes Yamamoto-sama." Unohana agreed.

"Have I ever not sotaichou?" Komamura rumbled.

Ichigo's face burst into a huge grin, he threw his arms around Renji as they left the room. "WHEEEEEEE…" he gave Renji an excited kiss on the cheek and tugged him out the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra was curled up in bed, drowsy, but unable to sleep. Grimmjow was taking care of his share of the work around Los Noches. Ulquiorra shivered, a hand slowly running over his swollen stomach, sometime today or tomorrow he would give birth. He and Grimmjow hadn't even been able to think of a name, though they'd agreed that the child would have Grimmjow's surname, and the second child the two of them had would have Ulquiorra's surname. Ulquiorra hadn't been able to think of anything that accurately described the… miracle, that had been given him, no name seemed fitting enough for either a daughter or a son. He'd insisted on being surprised, and couldn't really tell himself if it was a girl or a boy.

Ulquiorra's back was to the door, but he still knew that it was Grimmjow who entered. "hey." He heard Grimmjow set something down. "Zephly let me borrow something of his. He said I shouldn't try to have sex this close to birth. So I thought… I'd find something else romantic to celebrate." He flushed. "He helped me set this up, though I'm pretty clumsy at it. Think you can get up?" Grimmjow asked, climbing onto the bed next to Ulquiorra and placing a calloused hand gently on his waist.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"Your breathing is uneven, it evens out when you're asleep." Grimmjow replied.

Ulquiorra sat up, then blinked in surprise. Grimmjow was wearing new, crisp, formal robes, not his usual faded and torn ones, the empty sleeve flapped at his side. Ulquiorra slid into Grimmjow's lap, snuggling into his grip and leaning up to kiss him gently. "What did you bring?" He peered around Grimmjow, eyeing the mysterious box that he'd brought in.

"A record player. Zephly had a collection of earth records." Grimmjow chuckled, gathering Ulquiorra up and setting him on his feet. Grimmjow pushed the bed against the far wall, and turned, setting the needle on the record player.

Music began to issue forth, a guitar, and base, some drums, a flute and some kind of brass instrument. A husky, sharp male voice with an accent Ulquiorra didn't recognize issued forth. (4)

Grimmjow set Ulquiorra down, taking his hands each in turn and setting one on his shoulder, the other on his hip, and placing his one remaining hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder to guide them. "You're always so refined and… I'm just not. I suspect you can dance much better than I can, so I'll try not to step on your toes. But I… well… I wanted to try to do something that you'd enjoy."

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_neath the cover of october skies_

Ulquiorra chuckled, leaning into Grimmjow's grip, resting against his chest as Grimmjow lead him in a dance. "I appreciate the gesture, so much, and thats okay if your clumsy, I'm not at my most agile am I? Or I'd be a more energetic dance partner. I do love formal dancing." he said softly. "Any day now."

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And Im trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

Grimmjow chuckled huskily, he was so tempted by his mate, the glow of Ulquiorra's skin, the bulge in his stomach that contained such a miracle, the pheromones coming off his body that attracted him like bees to honey. Truly at that moment he just wanted to have sex, but he had to hold on just a little longer, lest he send his mate into labor.

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

"you're so crass." Ulquiorra chuckled into Grimmjow's ear, following his lead and pulling his partner into a tender kiss. "When I give birth, and recover enough to move again. I'll show you the proper way to dance." He said quietly. "Besides, Zephly said I won't be able to get pregnant again for a few more months after that."

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I cant wait til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run_

Grimmjow chuckled, stumbling a little and Ulquiorra grimaced as he stepped on his toes. "Sorry…" Grimmjow snorted. "I told you I was clumsy. Hey, you know Aizen is planning to build a secondary base right? Las Estrellas? Perhaps we can get ourselves family quarters there, raise our children in a place with more space."

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that youre never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

"I'd much rather live in Los Noches, closer to the other arrancar." Ulquiorra said quietly. "It may sound strange, but I want the babe to know others of his or her kind."

"That's not strange, that's motherly… or… fatherly… or…" Grimmjow stammered. Ulquiorra chuckled softly and reached up to kiss his koi.

_And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you cant hide_

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Even though Grimmjow trod on his toes more than once, Ulquiorra appreciated the romantic gesture. He wanted the moment to last forever, Ulquiorra felt warmth bubbling up from a place he thought the hollow instincts had buried. Some faintest glimmer of his former, human self, centuries and centuries ago was feeling the moment. It was something that was happening more and more since he'd mated to Grimmjow. And this time six months ago he'd thought the bluenette arrancar was trash.

_Well, its a marvelous night for a moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

_neath the cover of october skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And Im trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Grimmjow chuckled. "Wanna try a spin?" He asked, swaying with the rhythm.

"Why not." Ulquiorra chuckled. And Grimmjow turned his koi into a spin. Ulquiorra's turn wasn't as graceful as he might like. He had to stop, the turn leaving him slightly dizzy.

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight_

_On a magic night_

_La, la, la, la in the moonlight_

_On a magic night_

_Cant I just have one more dance with you my love_

As the final chords died away, Ulquiorra felt a sudden jolt of pain in his midsection. He stopped short, blinking in surprise. There it was again, and this time when his water broke Ulquiorra knew what was happening. "Grimmjow! The Child! Its time!"

"WHAT?" Grimmjow blushed hugely. "NOW? Oh god!" He scooped Ulquiorra up, top sonido taking him out of their quarters and down the hall. "I didn't do that to you did I? With the dancing?"

"I don't think so." Ulquiorra panted, trying to even out his breathing to the sort needed for labor. "Its day seventeen anyway, it would have happened soon whether we danced or not."

Grimmjow made it to the infirmary, kicking down the door. "We HAVE a doorknob you know." Kamrin, one of Zephly's fraccion said coldly.

"Sorry! He's in labor!" Grimmjow strode past Kamrin, setting Ulquiorra down on the medical bed.

"oh, oh dear. Zephly told me to get Cheiz." It was easy to see why Kamrin, normally a very caring young healer, passed up midwiving. Kamrin's hollow mask was a spiny series of crests down the middle of her head, like a roman centurion's crest (5) which went down the back of her neck. It prevented the female from bowing her head at the angle needed to midwife a baby. In fact, it made Kamrin appear to be constantly raising her head in pride.

"You call?" Cheiz entered. "Kamrin, Zephly needs your help with something. I'll take care of it." He sighed, pulling a curtain around the bed. "Grimmjow, stand by his head. Ulquiorra-sama, I can't midwife the baby if you're still wearing your pants." Cheiz said with a smooth tone.

A few minutes later Ulquiorra was in a hospital gown and Cheiz was checking to see how far along he was. "okay, things are proceeding smoothly, remember to breathe! Now push!"

Ulquiorra did as Cheiz told him, grabbing onto Grimmjow's hand for support. The world seemed to blur around him, Ulquiorra did notice that Grimmjow was extremely anxious, and he through the expression on the teal haired arrancar's face was cute.

"Almost there Ulquiorra. Bear down! Come on!" Cheiz said encouragingly.

Suddenly Ulquiorra felt something give, then he heard a wail. At the same time his body was gloriously free of pressure, pain, and the extra weight of pregnancy. As his eyes refocused Cheiz beamed. "it's a girl, congratulations."

As Ulquiorra took the tiny bundle into his arms, he was suddenly overwhelmed with pride. The tiny girl had the same teal hair as Grimmjow, but her deep green eyes and pale skin were clearly inherited from Ulquiorra. She had a tiny line of bone across the top of her head, similar to Ulquiorra's "conquistador style" mask fragment, teeny tiny cat ears that twitched cutely, and a cat tail that lashed slowly back and forth.

"We never did think of a name." Grimmjow was grinning like an idiot. "Go ahead Ulquiorra."

"She should have a proper Spanish name, how about Gracia?" Ulquiorra suggested. (6)

"The perfect name, though she looks like she's going to be a real hellraiser when she grows up." Grimmjow beamed.

"Which I have no doubt she'll have inherited from you." Ulquiorra carefully offered the girl his wrist, which the infant bit, stinging slightly but sucking away at Ulquiorra's energy like a baby arrancar should. Her tail twitching picked up a bit as she nursed, ears twitching cutely.

"She's just so damn cute!" Grimmjow had hearts floating above his head. "A big mean ole cat like me has a daughter that adorable." He gushed.

"Bearing a female is a credit to our bloodline, since there are so few females in the species." Ulquiorra agreed. "Aizen-sama will be pleased."

Cheiz chuckled at Grimmjow's adoration of his daughter. He'd never guessed that Grimmjow would have that kind of paternal instinct in him. Though perhaps that was the cat elements of the ex Espada's nature.

Ulquiorra sighed in relief as Gracia finished feeding. "There you go my lovely. Sleep now Gracia." The baby arrancar yawned hugely, and fell asleep curled against her father's chest.

"I'll give you two some alone time." Cheiz said with a chuckle as he went to report to Zephly. "If you two need anything, yell. Kamrin will be in in an hour to help you guys get back to your quarters. Rest until then."

* * *

1. I loved dragonsdawn. But I doubt Ichigo will really understand the whole thread thing. And if he did, the particulars aren't important to the shinigami, it's the response of the Pernese to danger. I think he'd get the gist of how the Pernese survived, and I think the situation I created

2. Remember that battle between ukitake, shunsui and yamamoto during the Soul Society arc? That took place in the soul society equivalent of a ruined lot, and might make a very good garden.

3. The events in the first movie were erased from everyone's memory. Otherwise I'd include Senna in this monologue as well.

4. I'm trying to describe Van Morisson's voice, and the opening strains for the original.

5. I have Kamrin's released form all planned out, it closely resembles a very dramatic Roman Centurion's armor. However, her mask fragment makes lowering her head at the angle needed to deliver a baby practically impossible.

6. Gracia means Grace in spanish.


	58. Seeds on the wind

By the time I write the next chapter, maybe by the time you see this chapter, I'll be living in a new state, in Pittsfield Massachusattes. Due to certain personal affairs in the current place I'm living at, I can't stand to live there any longer. Between a recovering alcoholic landlady slowly driving herself insane due to a severe head injury causing damage to her brain and the landlady's supervisor/husband who refuses to get sober tempting her to drink and being aggressive enough when he is intoxicated that I /am/ afraid of him and my own painful physical condition combined with my own mental disorders, I cannot stay here. The negative vibes, the aggressive, boarderline violent behavior of them both towards each other, have finally taken their toll on my strength and my willpower. I wish this update came in better times, but there it is.

Much worse, I have a serious case of writer's block. It took FOREVER to get this chapter done. I think it's the anxiousness over the move. I'm so tense I'm getting heartburn and intestinal pain related to the stress.

With Bleached Mux not thriving very much, Bleach Mush the Beginning is now the premiere text based Bleach roleplaying game on the net. Play a Shinigami, a human, a bounto, an arrancar, I hear the staff is even working out a way for players to play a vaizard! Headwiz Ulquiorra has built an incredible game, with an intricate, sometimes hard to navigate map, a chargen that allows for any number of Kidou and even for customized attacks, and with a few random FC's on the grid to spice things up, Bleach Mush the Beginning shows a lot of promise, and with Ichigo never having existed, its anyone's game who the new hero of this adventure will be.

My character on Bleach Mush the Beginning, Sakura is a newly graduated shinigami tapped to the 2nd division by Soi Fong herself! She's the newest member of the recon squad, loves to make music, plays the guitar aptly. Her brute strength brings to mind Sakura Haruno of Naruto, or Haruno's sensei Tsunade. This is a girl who trains in shunpo by trail running with 200 pounds of weight on her back. She's constantly puttering around with made up attacks or kidou, and trying without success to get her Zanpakuto to tell her his name.

On a brighter note, new bleach filler season. WHEEEEE, I'm actually NOT angry! Because I finally get to see the zanpakuto of everybody. HEEEEEE! Zomg, Shunsui's zanpakuto is a GIRL! And Ukitake's zanpakuto are these twins that remind me of something out of Spirited Away. And here's the fun part, Soi Fong's zanpakuto spirit bears a striking resemblance to Orihime's shun shun rikka! SERIOUSLY! And Haineko was friggin awesome! And good god, Yumichika's spirit looks kind of like a harpy. And god, Senbonzakura looked CREEPY! I always thought he was a MIKO! I mean with a name like Senbonzakura and a pink CHERRY BLOSSOM release, you'd think he'd have a GIRL zanpakuto, but no, senbonzakura is a boy! And WOW, I can tell why Shuhei is scared of Kazeshini, that thing was nearly as bad as Ogichi in the berzerkergang department! Good lord and Tobiume is the exact opposite of what I thought Momo's spirit would be, she even apologizes as she's blowing things up! (evil cackle)

However, Rukia's zanpakuto is EXACTLY what I thought it would be, yuki onna, one of the more powerful ice demons in Japanese mythology. Yuki Onna is /truly/ the kiss of death, because according to legend Yuki Onna kissed young men, and they were found frozen to death the next day with a loopy grin on their faces as if they'd died making out with a pretty woman. The pokemon Frosslass is loosely based on Yuki Onna as well, so Sode no Shirayuki has a lot of company in the realm of Japanese ice demons. And zomg, HYORINMARU HAS A HUMANOID FORM! SO DOES ZABIMARU! I mean like, WOAH MAN! I mean, Zabimaru is just… looooollll a girl with chains! Chimpette and Snakey! BONDAGE FETIIIIIIIIIIISHHHHH!

Oh god, me and my dirty mind.

And right now I'm trying to knit a thong. Yes, that's right, knit a thong, as in thong underwear. Lol. I told you I have a dirty mind! Heeeeee. I don't know anybody who would try to knit a thong. I'm making it in shinigami uniform black. I'm going to dress up as Shunsui Kyoraku this Halloween and I want a shinigami uniform thong. After all, Shunsui also has a dirty mind! : 3

* * *

It was boiling hot that afternoon as Yuzu and Lurichiyo made their way up the stoop of Urahara Shoten. The shabby shop would be stifling in the heat, Yuzu was sure of that. Lurichiyo was panting as she struggled behind Yuzu. "Yuzu wait up… we can't go that fast."

Yuzu waited. "Are you okay Lurichiyo-chan?"

"These jeans are unbearable!" Lurichiyo complained. The princess was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, part of Yuzu's way of teaching the princess how to fit in.

"Maybe I should have leant you one of my dresses." Yuzu frowned. "Jeans are normal human wear."

"I'll be fine once we get inside." Lurichiyo sighed. "Jeans provide more freedom than skirts and dresses though!" Lurichiyo added. "I don't have to worry about tripping on them, or them flying up in a wind or worry about perverted guys looking up them."

Yuzu shook her head, "That only happens to older girls."

"What makes you think I'm not an older girl?" Lurichiyo asked. "I'm a member of a shinigami noble family. Shinigami live for hundreds of years!"

They entered the shop to find Rin, Hanataro, Ururu, Urahara, Tessai and Isshin lounging on the wood floor of the entryway, a window airconditioner cooled the back of the shop's front room. They had what appeared to be several magazines sprawled out in front of them. With them was a female shinigami Yuzu didn't recognize with a green obi sash, a green scarf wrapped around her neck, and green tabi socks. She had short black hair that stood out around her head like a fluffy nimbus of curls. Her zanpakuto was shaped like a sickle, and she had dark hazel eyes.

"Yuzu! Daughter!" Isshin reached out to give his daughter a hug. Yuzu blinked in surprise.

"Toosan, what are you all doing here?"

Hanatarou looked up at Yuzu. "We're looking through seed catalogues. Yamamoto-sotaichou decided to have vegetable gardens planted. We had some serious fires in the soul society that destroyed some of our food stores."

"Oh no! Is Niisan alright?" Yuzu whimpered.

"Oh yes! Karin saved Ichigo from being killed by an Espada!"

Yuzu started to cry. Hanatarou started to panic. "What did I say?"

"Its okay Yuzu." Isshin assured his daughter. "There was a bit of a scare but they're both alright." Then to Hanatarou in a whisper. "One of my earliest lessons with Yuzu was types of hollows, including what the word 'Espada' means."

"oh. I… I'm sorry." Hanatarou blushed.

"What happened?" Yuzu whined.

"One of the Espada attacked the soul society." The girl stood, walking over to Yuzu. "I'm Persephone Shiba, I'm in charge of finding seeds for the seireitei." The girl added. "I'm a botanist with the Research and Development bureau."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"Persephone sempai only spends a few months a year at the Seireitei." Rin added. "She's out wandering the forests beyond the rukongai conducting surveys and studying plants. She even has a plantation in South America and a Ranch in Texas. That's where we get some of our food in the soul society actually."

"Coffee, vanilla and chocolate don't grow well in the soul society, along with some spices like pepper. My studies will hopefully bring them to the soul society in hydroponics bays." Persephone said proudly. "But my job is to comb the living world for properties that we can use to grow food or raise animals. As well as seedlings or fruit trees to bring back."

"But we don't have time to comb the ends of the earth for seeds." Urahara replied. "The Seireitei has climate fair enough that there's little need to worry about a growing season. We need to get plants in the ground /now./ While the shinigami feel the impetus to plant gardens and the motivation to keep them going. We can have greens growing in a few weeks, roots too, the plan is to take areas of the soul society that have long since stood fallow and turn them into division run victory gardens." He offered Yuzu a copy of gurney's latest catalogue and Lurichiyo a copy of "seeds of change organic" seeds.

"Anything that says 'early producing' or 'High yield' circle." Persephone told the two girls. "As well as grains and anything that's labeled "Pygmy fruit variety.""

"I'll get cold drinks!" Isshin purred, clinging to Urahara. "So that my pregnant koibito doesn't overheat!"

Urahara snorted. He couldn't argue there. Isshin had been mooning over him more and more lately, coming by after work to help Urahara prepare for the baby. And the second trimester sex was as steamy as if they were both a hundred years younger.

Isshin came back with cold (non caffeinated) soda for everyone, then flopped on the floor next to Urahara as Yuzu opened the catalogues. (1) Isshin wrapped his arms around Urahara, kissing him lightly on the lips. Urahara grinned like a loopy schoolboy, submitting to and returning the kiss gently, hesitantly. "isshin darling, there are children present." Urahara said softly, as Isshin's hand strayed down to his waist. "Tonight love, tonight!"

"Pwomise?" Isshin made a kissy expression with his lips.

"Promise koi." Urahara lay back, Isshin propped them both up with Urahara sitting in his lap.

* * *

The heatwave driving the living world inside their homes in search of airconditioning was relentless in the Soul Society where Shuhei and Izuru were supervising the building of the first of what would hopefully be many "courtyard apartments", something that all the lieutenants and most of the captains were watching to get a decent grasp of what they would look like.

But they didn't have any modern construction equipment, everything was done with levers and pullies and all manner of things that Ichigo didn't recognize. And the one thing they were having trouble figuring out was that Ichigo's description of what the houses would look like included a basement of some sort beneath the building. What Ichigo had come up with was completely outside the architectural style of the soul society.

And how to /quickly/ dig a foundation for a building, that was the rub.

Hitsugaya was examining his zanpakuto, frowning in communion with Hyorinmaru. _Are you sure you can manage it without harming yourself?_

_Fairly certain yes. _Hitsugaya replied. The other captains were discussing what to do to dig the basements for these small houses, because space was a huge consideration with the design of these new buildings. Despite the soul society not having tectonic plates, the fear of earthquakes was deeply ingrained in the psyche of the Seireitei's mostly Japanese builders.

"Its not like we have some kind of caterpillar machine." Ichigo frowned, eyeing the area they'd marked off.

"A what?" Renji demanded.

"They're these really loud and smelly excavation machines." Ichigo replied. "But they're diesel, trust me when I say petroleum is the beginning of the road to hell, (2) unless you can come up with an alternate fuel source a machine like that wouldn't be very efficient, and it would pollute the air dangerously."

Hitsugaya smirked, "I have an idea. Sit upon the frosted heavens, HYORINMARU!" With a release of his Shikai, Hitsugaya darted back and forth, twisting and turning the zanpakuto over the lot. Spurts of mud and dirt went flying up into small piles at the far side of the lot. Hyorinmaru dug a nice little basement, precisely carved from the soil for the building foundation to be placed in in about one minute.

"That ends that." Hitsugaya beamed, sashaying his way over to where Shinji was standing and wrapping his arms around him with a smirk. "Go on, get building."

"What were you saying about using one's zanpakuto for a nutcracker or worse?" Rangiku asked Soi Fong. (3)

"It was something I thought Kurosaki would do, not Hitsugaya." Soi Fong replied.

"Hey! I can hear you you know!" Ichigo fumed. "I'm pretty clueless but not that bad!" He hooked his arm through Renji's and leaned on it.

Shuhei was sitting on a stack of lumber, watching from a distance, drinking a can of a living world drink Ichigo called "Sprite." Next to the wood pile was a cooler of cold, non caffeinated soda. The heat from the sun above was giving him a headache.

Then Shinji shook his head. "I applaud your precision koi, but should you be using your shikai so needlessly in your condition?"

A sandal was flung through the crowd. It hit Shinji in the head. Shinji squealed in fear. "OH GOD, SHE'S HERE! RUN!" Shinji hid comically behind his mate.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hiyori shrieked. "I leave you alone for a couple weeks, you knock a guy up and then I come back to find you fussing over him using his zanpakuto release! He's only in the first trimester damnit! You don't need to treat him like he's made of glass!" This strange, blonde girl started smacking Shinji over the head with a sandal. Shuhei realized she must be one of the Vaizard that were expected to arrive today.

Sure enough, besides Hiyori, Shinji was greeted by a girl who strongly resembled Nanao, introduced as Lisa, a large hefty man introduced as Hachi, and a figure who's arrival almost made Shuhei's heart stop.

_Koi? _Izuru asked.

"I KNOW YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Shuhei, standing bolt upright comically from the pile of bricks on which he sat.

Hiyori was too busy harassing Shinji to be curious, but Kensei blink, blink, blinked. He cocked his head cutely, and then a lightbulb went off. "Yer that brat! The one I saved from that huge ass hollow what, a hundred years back?"

"Yeah! Exactly that!" Shuhei said excitedly. "Come on over here, have a soda!" The work crews began, Hitsugaya tried to pull Hiyori off Shinji but got knocked flat on his butt. Momo shrieked in concern and rushed in to help Hitsugaya, only she tripped, still not quite recovered enough to run. Hitsugaya and Momo ended up in a heap on the ground with curliecues for eyes as Hiyori continued to assault Shinji with her sandal, this time yelling about how he was clumsy enough to knock his mate over on his ass. Shuhei ducked as a sandal went flying past him. Shunsui was watching the spectacle, laughing his ass off.

Byakuya bellowed. "ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" he helped Hitsugaya to his feet, Momo too. Uryu sat the somewhat dazed Momo down on a stack of stone bricks ready for use and offered her a can of Barq's root beer. Hitsugaya scooped up a tiny Tupperware container of watermelon pieces from inside the cooler, sat on the same brick stack and started to munch on them, clearly annoyed by Hiyori's antics.

Hiyori meanwhile, stopped cold. She brandished her sandal at Byakuya, then frowned. "I don't believe in hitting pregnant men, so I owe you a sandal to the head the instant you come home from the hospital from giving birth."

Byakuya's face started to twitch. "Will you two… NITWITS, please… 'chill.'" Byakuya struggled to find the right slang term for the act.

Hitsugaya sighed, "I understand you raising your sandal in my defense Hiyori, but I can handle it, really." Then he let out a frustrated snarl, running a hand through his hair and then brandished a finger at a ruffled up Shinji. "I'm PREGNANT, not WOUNDED. I'm not even in the second trimester and you're treating me like I'm made of glass!" Hitsugaya growled, shoving a forkful of watermelon in his mouth.

Izuru had joined Shuhei and Kensei on the edge of the group. "My name is Kensei, I guess I never got to introduce myself to you properly kid."

"Shuhei, Hisagi. This is my mate Izuru Kira."

"I see… that wouldn't happen to be yours would it?" Kensei snickered at Izuru, eyeing Shuhei's swelling form.

"not mine." Izuru replied. "I'm the Uke though, so next one will be."

"oooh a tangled web?" Kensei teased.

"Tousen's." Shuhei said softly, his eyes turning dark. "Tousen and I used a potion, but not a charm. Izuru and I mated soon after I found out I was…" Shuhei lowered his eyes. "Then Tousen he…"

Kensei's expression became unreadable. His face became silent, and Shuhei thought he might be upset at him.

"I was Tousen's lieutenant." Shuhei felt a knot tighten in his throat. "I never got to find out who you were."

"Well, honestly Shuhei, captain and lieutenant relations aren't as… uncommon, as you might think. Tousen was a good man, but at the end of the day he stole my coat from me, and that's something I can never forgive. That's part of why we're here today, so that our Vaizard crew can set matters straight with Yamamoto-sama."

"you're not mad at… me for…" Shuhei stammered.

"Of course not, the baby sure as hell didn't do anything, Tousen did." Kensei sighed. "And if you tell me Yamamoto-sama didn't see that right off yer lyin!"

"no, no no no, Yamamoto-sama saw." Shuhei blushed.

"Look, you two are a young couple, I'm not very experienced at parenting but if you need a baby sitter I can do that." Kensei offered, blushing slightly. "Anything for the son or daughter of my FORMER seated officer."

There was a squeal of delight, uncharacteristic of the throat it came from. "LISAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Nanao cried, seemingly coming out of nowhere and jumping on the other glasses wearing girl's back. "I MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

"oh my god, Nanao you grew…" Lisa fell onto the ground in a heap. "Kami girl, you're too big for a piggy back ride!"

Ichigo gawked. "oh my god, you two look identical!"

"Lisa-chan used to carry me on her back when I was small." Nanao said, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. (4) "She used to read to me when I was a little girl. I've been a shinigami since a very young age and taichou used to have her take care of me. He treated me like a kid rather than an officer at the time. Said he wanted me to be a kid as much as an officer of the Gotei 13, to have a normal childhood. Then when Lisa disappeared I was on my own." Nanao sniffled, clinging to Lisa.

Rangiku spotted Lisa and squealed. "LISA CHAN YOURE BACK!" Nanao squealed and jumped on Rangiku now instead of Lisa. Rangiku kissed Nanao gently. "My darling, you're getting bolder."

"Oh shut up." Nanao blushed, snuggling against Rangiku. "Lisa this is my mate Rangiku."

"oh I know Ran-chan." Lisa snickered. "I wanted her too, she preferred to tease rather than play though." Lisa pouted.

"I wouldn't go out with her, or sleep with her, I was going though a stage." Rangiku snickered. "So she'd read Porno with buxom women instead."

"And now you're fucking someone who's grown up to be practically my double." Lisa sighed in disgust. "I missed out." She pouted.

"You two look /nothing/ alike." Rangiku stuck out her tongue at Lisa. "Different glasses, your hair is longer, you wear a braid, she wears a bun, which is more fun to tug while she's eating me out by the way." Rangiku ducked as Nanao tried to swat her. "But its so true! Braids are overdone, buns, now those are definitely in style. And besides, there are more… intimate… details that I'm fairly certain are… very different." She possessively wrapped her arm around Nanao's waist.

Nanao blushed tomato red. "Can you… not discuss our sex life with someone who tried to seduce you while I was what… five? Have you no shame Rangiku?"

"Are you calling me a Cougar Nanao?" Rangiku pouted. "How rude!"

Nanao blushed, stepping closer to Rangiku before wrapping an arm shyly around the blonde's waist.

Lisa seemed to back off then, as she realized that Nanao was being a little shy.

Shuhei stood, the construction crews were getting to work, but the Lieutenants were walking away, headed for whatever other duties they had that day. Nanao and Rangiku were, appearantly, taking Lisa to a restaurant to eat and get drunk. Ichigo and Renji had a look on their face that made him suspect they'd be having sex within the hour. Izuru's arm around his waist was a reassuring touch. Uryu kissed Byakuya on the cheek, whispered something in his ear, and then helped Momo up from her seat. The former 5th Lieutenant's steps were still shakey, and she yawned hugely.

Kenpachi arrived late, he'd gotten lost on the way. Yachiru wasn't present. When Kenpachi saw Momo wobbling and yawning he scooped her up and set her on Yachiru's normal seat, then turned towards the 5th, offering Yamamoto and Hitsugaya a small nod and a few words of explanation. Iba headed off to get drunk and go train with Ikkaku, Nemu took a few notes and then left, leaving Akon to watch over the proceedings without her.

Only Omaeda and Chojiro were staying. Omaeda just sat on one of the piles of lumber, eating his usual snacks and watching the builders get to work and Chojiro was directing the builders, more interested in practicing for when these buildings were erected enmasse.

Izuru wanted to get lunch, and he knew a place that served Hibachi in the 3rd District. "Come on Shuhei, and… you said your name was Kensei?"

"Yeah, I have a few Kan left, let me pay for it." Kensei offered.

Shuhei's head started to pound, that wasn't unusual. But he felt… hot, unusually horribly annoyingly hot, like he'd just spent a few hours in the sauna at the onsen. The pain in his head migrated to his back, and became a dull ache in his shoulders. And that's about the time that Shuhei's vision swum, and he didn't remember anything more.

"SHUHEI!"

* * *

~Omake: Guide to the Division Gardens Part 1~

Urahara and Yamamoto steal Gin's Arrancar Encyclopedia screen for a bit!

Urahara: RIIIIIGHT! This is the only Omake segment actually written before the chapter, and explains the division victory gardens and Persephone's glorious master plan to turn the Seireitei green. XD

Yamamoto: Persephone has spent over 500 years farming for the soul society. Her ranch in Texas was obtained during the Homesteading Land Rush, but her plot in South America's rainforests has been maintained for far longer.

Urahara: Persephone is named after the Greco Roman Goddess of spring, who was stolen by Hades to be his wife. According to the legend Demeter brought famine and winter to the world by refusing to make crops grow. Zeus intervened, saying that if Persephone had not eaten of the food of the underworld, she could return to her mother. However, Hades tempted Persephone with the pomegranate fruit. Persephone ate six seeds of the pomegranate and so we have six months of the year in which the weather doesn't support crops.

Yamamoto: The soul society, is in essence, an underworld realm. There could be in theory secrets hidden within the seireitei that could change its weather and climate to simulate seasons, but for the most part a growing season is moot, its warm and hospitable for agriculture year round.

Urahara: The range of the seireitei's agriculture could very well only be defined by the species we can make grow and how big the land is beyond the Rukongai. We have Gwen on her way to explain her vision of the Soul Society beyond the rukongai, which is taken mainly from her Gatekeepers saga of fanfics and forum rps and used for Heartsbond.

Gwen: Oye! (shunpos into existance) Yeah, there is that. My gatekeepers anime multiverse saga reveals a possible peaceful future for the Seireitei 500 years down the line, agriculture in controlled fields beyond the rukongai's limits was part of this vision, along with forests of trees being cultured for wood, fruit, nuts and various other purposes. The explored Soul Society in this Gatekeeper vision of the Seireitei mainly follows the river that runs through the rukongai, the river can be traveled North to Crescent Canyon, a massive crescent shaped riverside bluff that became home to the souls of summoner class Gatekeepers (in Heartsbond it is uninhabited.) In the south, an inland sea with tides, fish and a salt water marsh with many shellfish is located. This inland sea and salt water marsh provide the seafood that is a major staple in the Japanese diet and is called the sea of Uke Mochi, named after a goddess of rice. There is a small fishing community on this sea, and a single building that acts as a dormitory for Shinigami in the area.

Yamamoto: However, there are some limits to what can be grown in the soul society. Historically, vanilla, chocolate, coffee, pepper (black), certain varieties of wheat, some herbs and seasonings, and some rare spices such as the saffron crocus don't grow well in the soul society. Its believed that they need air rather than the reishi version of air present in the atmosphere, reishi does, in fact, poison the vanilla orchid, meaning that this popular flavor has to be grown in the living world and brought to soul society. Some bioengineered plants grown commercially thrive where their heirloom or normal counterparts don't in the soul society. However, growing bioengineered seed is considered unwise in the soul society, as the Research and Development department has found some varieties of bioengineered corn, rice, cotton and soybeans to have the risk of serious food borne allergies and illnesses. There's also the possibility of a massive famine, created by the uniform nature of bioengineered seed.

Urahara: In other words, if a bacterium or insect threatens the plants, their natural resistance has been bioengineered out of it and so an entire crop fails, resulting in a massive famine and even the extinction of that plant in the soul society, which means it has to be brought in from the living world all over again. Human science hasn't developed sensitive enough genetics technology to discover these kinds of weaknesses in their creations. The Soul Society's ban on bioengineered plants has been echoed by many second and third world countries around the world who believe these bioengineered crops to be a danger to their population rather than a boon to their people.

Yamamoto: Instead of chemical based fertilizers and herbicides or pesticides controlling infestations, the Botany department of the Research and Development Corps seeks out polinators and symbiotic plants, bacteria, insects and fungi that help the plants grow in larger yields and consume harmfull insects or fungi. They even have a specialized bacteriophage to fight off bacterial based blights. This collection of knowledge is known as the Pearl of Inari, named after the Japanese god of foxes. Kitsune are thought to be protectors of farms and farmers.

Gwen: Division Captains and Seats are in charge of choosing the seeds and seedlings to be planted in community plots, each division is allocated certain plots of land to grow in. In addition the Research and Development department is working on locating plots on which to plant orchards and tree farms, and is looking at the Crescent Canyon region for possible foresting. With frequent invasions, everything from Ichigo's rescue of rukia to the bounto invasion and now Szayel's firebug spree during his own attack, building material is going to be scarce. There are thousand year old trees in the far forests of the soul society, and with buildings constantly being destroyed in battle there's a real danger of overforestation destroying the rukongai's forests. The Shinigami are more eco conscious than your run of the mill logger, and Mayuri intends to extend the supply of wood (both for his own research and common use) and preserve forests with a possible scientific value by creating tree farms in areas of the outer rukongai (the part covered in forests) that have been burned down or knocked down by previous battles. Since Shinigami live for centuries, tree farming is much more profitable than in America's overworked forest land, for the shinigami have more than enough time to tend the forests especially in peacetime when there is little fighting to do. With Ichigo's suggestion of division run gardens, Yamamoto has tasked the Research and Development Department with planting orchards and obtaining samples of living world trees to begin farming hard and softwoods, including many forms of oak, "magical" woods such as Rowan and Yew, maples, evergreens, redwoods and iron woods, among many other species of tree. However, it may easily be a hundred to two hundred years before the soul society reaps the benefits of Yamamoto's foresight.

Yamamoto: There is an exception to this rule of division staff choosing victory garden contents, grain and spices are critical to a midevil society. Despite having electric lights and running water, along with computers and other modern conveianances, the soul society is largely a fuedal population. A ready supply of grain, as well as spices and salt (obtainable at the salt marsh to the south) for curing and preserving meat is key in a feudal society. So key in fact that pepper and saffron were worth their weight in gold, and the term "Salary" in modern english comes from the payments of salt that Rome paid her soldiers in exchange for their services. Ergo the first division, having access to vegetables from other parts of the rukongai, devotes its gardening space to growing grains, herbs and spices, including exotic grains such as Amaranth, Quinoa, Rice, Wheat, dent corn (the kind of corn used for cornmeal and oil), seasame, herbs, and a RAINBOW of hot chile peppers. These are then prepared and preserved and distributed in rations to each division, this is to ensure that they get their fair share. I've also asked Persephone to try and obtain some olive trees, as olive oil and wood are prized mediterannian exports. Initial tests to see whether olives can survive in a reishi saturated environment are promising.

Mayuri squeezes into the omake for a moment. "Have you told them yet about what is grown /underground/ in the Seireitei?"

Urahara: I was getting to that, don't you have a Quincy to torture somewhere?

Mayuri: I resent that remark (uses camouflauge cloak to dissolve into the background and sneak away)

Urahara: RIGHT! Now, what Mayuri said. The concept of hydroponics has preoccupied many of the Research and development members minds over the years, the shy little Rin is actually the main proponent of this line of research, as Persephone is often far away in the mountains researching wild plants. Rin's main interest in hydroponics stems from his love of sweet foods, many of which do not grow in normal seireitei environments. Hydroponics bays were under construction when Ichigo invaded the Seireitei, but once they were finished construction of new ones was halted.

Gwen shunpos back in knawing on a slice of watermelon. "Don't forget, the Shinigami are scavengers when it comes to technology. They steal or scan samples from the human world and then bring them back and modify them for the purposes they need. In this case the shinigami hydroponics bays, mostly used for research, begin by vacuum sealing and riatsu sealing the cavern they're using. Then they take a pump and remove all the atmospheric reishi and pump in a mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dioxide that approximate's earth's atmosphere. They light the room brightly with lamps that approximate sunlight. They use this same attitude when collecting seeds and plants. Some, like Tousen's bringing back Yohimbe from Africa as an aphrodisiac are brought home with the shinigami as souvineers, but most often they order seeds from seed catalogues, the same ones that farmers order their seed from. New plants are tested in hydroponics bays underground to make sure it won't pose a danger to the eco system if brought out into the open."

Urahara: Where do we get the money to import massive amounts of seed? Well, shinigami have been around for centuries. We have special phantom accounts that take care of importing anything from the world of the living that we need as a people, run in a similar manner to the affairs of any civil entity. The computers controlling these accounts are so secure that not even the CIA can break into them, with a special virus that destroys the entire memory of any computer that attempts to hack it. These accounts approximate maybe half the Seireitei's state budget, and interest has been accumulating in them since the turn of the 20th century. Only Yamamoto himself can authorize an expenditure from this account. However, as banking laws in the world of the living change, these accounts have to be broken up and distributed into different institutions. The same tricks that money launderers tend to use to hide their accounts are what we use. Small groups or individuals like Persephone and myself do pay taxes under various names, but the Seireitei can't afford to have anything connected to it found by living world governments.

Gwen looks from Urahara to Yamamoto, "I guess that about covers it!"

All together: So enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

1. All seeds are taken from Gurney's online catalogue and seeds of change website.

2. I'm told within the next 50 years we'll run completely out of oil, and the end of CHEAP oil will come in the next 20. The functioning of human society depends on CHEAP oil. And between the environmental consequences of burning fossil fuels and the whole fighting wars over oil thing, any kind of gasoline is a dangerous road for the Seireitei to drive.

3. ZOMG yes I'm comparing Ichigo to Sailor Moon! I remember in the dub Rei saying Usagi/Serena was going to use the Lunar wand for a nutcracker or worse, and showed Usagi breaking a piggy bank with it. It was too cute a reference to pass up!

4. See the Bleach ending sequence "Sky Chord."


	59. When shall my soul's bleak hopeless pain

Notes: WHEEEEEE, I saw 9 tonight! I was sitting in the front row! I've NEVER sat in the front row of a movie theater for a movie before! Its frickin awesome. Front row seats to a movie directed by a storyteller who only gets better with time!

And now for some ranting, I'm calling upon my fans and readers to boycott the Megan Fox slasher movie "Jennifer's Body." Here's what I posted to my Livejournal…

_Jennifer's body is shamelessly sexist, gratuitously violent, and encourages the sexual objectification of women. The movie should be boycotted by any serious feminist organization, and the producers who allowed this trash to escape their minds and reach the big screen should be ashamed of themselves. It smacks of the ancient Christian attitudes of the "Burning times" in which women were accused of witchcraft and burned at the stake for little reason other than trying to be independent from men._

_While i have nothing against more traditional "Slasher" genre of media, (its not my cup of tea), I feel that making an entire Slasher movie just to promote the physical assets of one actress is an excessively sexualized method of story telling. It promotes sexism, and it mistakenly tells our young women (and our young men) that being a teenage slut to get what you want is alright. It tells our young teenagers that the kind of sexual behavior that the title character engages in when she's not brutally murdering young men is acceptable. It is not._

_This kind of objectification of women and blatant promotion of negative sexual attitudes is unacceptable, and I devoutly hope that feminists and parents around the United States boycott the movie that will likely ruin Megan Fox's career in mainstream cinema. If Megan Fox wanted to do something like Jennifer's body, she should have gone to the porn industry where this kind of smut belongs._

You might think that someone who can write something as graphically sexual as Heartsbond has no right to denounce Megan Fox and Jennifer's Body for being sexist. But think about it, at no point in Heartsbond did I make the women, or the men, a sexual object. Nor do I make an object out of any of the females or couples in any of my other fanfics. Not in my Bleach fics, my Naruto fics or my Deathnote fics. Ichigo and Renji are devoted to each other in a manner as close to soul mates as possible. All of the couples in HB respect each other, protect each other, care for each other. There's an overabundance of sex, but even the villain couples are well and truly in love with each other despite their being, well, evil.

* * *

**_The Baby Report!_**

**_Shinigami_**

_Ichigo- Six weeks 4 days_

_Shuhei- 8 weeks 6 days_

_Shunsui - 6 weeks 3 days_

_Gin - 4 weeks 1 day_

_Urahara – 5 weeks 1 days_

_Byakuya – 4 weeks 1 days_

_Hitsugaya – 2 weeks 3 day_

**_Arrancar_**

_Szayel - Boy, Mizael_

_Ulquiorra - girl, Gracia_

* * *

Izuru was /very/ upset, Unohana had come to his and Shuhei's rescue, quickly transporting Shuhei to the ER. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, listening mentally for any stirring of consciousness in his mate.

Kensei sat in the waiting room. "It was probably being out in the sun. He'll be fine with some rest."

Izuru couldn't help it. He was /really/ worried. Wabisuke was mildly concerned, but the zanpakuto was trying to stay serene for his owner's sake.

On the other hand, Kazeshini was not about to remain in the back of Shuhei's mind where he belonged. The Zanpakuto left Shuhei's inner world, and began trolling the inner worlds of other zanpakuto. After Haineko chased him out of Rangiku's head, Hyorinmaru tried to freeze him, and Senbonzakura all but chased him out with a torch and a pitchfork, he found himself in an inner world filled with sideways buildings.

"Woah, I pity the freak who has to live here." Kazeshini tried to look up to the edge of the sideways city, and couldn't even see the upper lip. "I wonder if I can jump that high. Well, there's only one way to find out."

The destructive zanpakuto spirit started leaping upwards, from building to building, trailing the chains of Shuhei's shikai behind him. Hop, hop, hop, then suddenly OOF. He collided with something white, covered in robes, and very very cold.

"WHAT the hell are you doing here?"

Kazeshini just kinda cocked his head, taking in the wraithlike creature before him. It looked kind of like Ichigo, but pale, pale white from hair to toe, with black where the whites of his eyes should be and glowing yellow eyes. He also carried a pure white version of Ichigo's massive cleaver of a weapon. A weapon that Kazeshini had eyed with envy behind Shuhei's eyes many times.

"Just trolling for trouble." Kazeshini leapt back, perching neatly on the edge of one of the buildings. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yes, but I belong here, and unlike the old man I get riled if someone intrudes on my territory."

"Fair enough, I am Kazeshini, zanpakuto spirit of Shuhei, and may I say that that is quite the enviable blade you carry. Like mine?" Kazeshini made a masculine show of swishing around his master's shikai.

"Your own blade is quite impressive itself." Ogichi licked his lips, admiring the creature, so like himself, that wielded that impressive scythe of a blade. "You look a lot like me."

"Now that, coming from a hollow is an insult." Kazeshini huffed.

"Oh come on, we do look a lot alike, except for the color scheme. One might think we were evil brothers." Ogichi exclaimed in glee. "Come on, lets fight. I see that blade and I want to hear it SING."

"Really, then it will sing with your BLOOD!" Kazeshini leap forwards, attacking Ogichi outright. It wasn't malice though, it was play.

Ogichi leapt aside, darting in to launch his own strike. CLANG, BAM! Both combatants were blown back by the sheer physical force of deflecting the other's blows. Two streaks of white and black clashed, reclashed, and clattered up the canyon of sidways skyscrapers. "WHEEEEEEEEEE" Ogichi squealed in delight, slinging attacks frenziedly every which way. "FINALLY! A like mind to spend my endless hours of boredom with!"

Kazeshini was delighting in this distraction from the tedium of having a pregnant partner that couldn't satiate his lust for blood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Renji were trying to figure out a sexual position that would be more comfortable for Ichigo now that his body was beginning to swell with child.

"Well maybe if you sit in my lap… I mean we could always do missionary, but that's /boring./" Renji sighed, kissing his koi's neck gently.

Ichigo sighed in disgust. "Yes, but there's no helping it. Renji a woman gains like, twenty pounds when she reaches the final trimester. You're pretty strong, but with twins that's /really/ unwieldy. And if I'm going to be curled up in your arms I'd much rather be handled… deftly, than have you straining to move my fat hulk."

"you aren't fat, you're shapely." Renji purred, arms possessively coiling around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo was midway through the sixth week, even if he weren't having twins, he was still pretty spry. But he knew that that wouldn't last. He was extremely annoyed when he heard the unmistakable sounds of Ogichi fighting in his inner world. _Ogichi, WHAT the hell are you doing???_

_Um… um… um… is that a trick question? _

_NO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??????_

_Dayuuuum, must be the pregnancy hormones getting to you King, I mean, I heard pregnant people had moodswings, but this is ridiculous. _

_Ogichi? _

_Oh, um… well… Shuhei collapsed and his Zanpakuto was bored since he's in the emergency room, so his zanpakuto spirit started wandering other people's worlds, and then he ran into me, and he wanted to spar and who am I to turn down a fight? I'm actually having a lot of fun King, since you can't really use me too well until you give birth… _

_WHAT??? _

_I said you can't use me until you… _

_No, what you said before that. (1)_

_About who am I to turn down a fight? _

_Earlier… _

_You mean Shuhei collapsed and his zanpakuto was bored. _

_WHAT?? Why? What happened? _

_Um… heatstroke I think._

_DAMN. Okay go back to whatever you were doing. _"Renji!" He growled in disgust. "Ogichi says that Shuhei's zanpakuto spirit says he collapsed. Whatever we were going to do we should go down there and make sure Izuru's handling it alright."

"Right. Shunpo?"

"Definitely." Ichigo had been half dressed, wearing only the hakama of his uniform. Now he darted all over the room, grabbing the garments he'd tossed in lieu of making out with Renji. And in about five minutes he and Renji were shunpoing over the rooftops of Seireitei.

When they entered the waiting room at the fourth Ichigo called out. "Izuru!"

"Ichigo! Shuhei collapsed!" Izuru looked near tears in upset and frustration.

"I heard. Ogichi said Shuhei's zanpakuto spirit said he'd collapsed."

"Urrrg, Wabisuke can barely stand Shuhei's Kazeshini. I think he disgusts him." Izuru shivered, seizing on anything that would distract him from the horrifying anxiety of his mate's condition.

"How was his spirit even able to wander anyway?"

"Its not unusual. Zanpakuto talk to each other, usually from the edge of each other's worlds but sometimes a curious or bold one will enter another's realm for a visit. Wabisuke normally keeps to himself, but Kazeshini seems to enjoy bothering people when Shuhei won't indulge him."

"Why, is something dangerous about…"

"Kazeshini has all the destructive lack of finesse of a rampaging hollow." Izuru clucked his tongue in disgust.

_Well that sure explains a lot. _

_He looks like my evil black fraternal twin! _Ogichi chirruped. _He even has my lust for wanton violence!!_

_Quiet you. _

_Okay. I quiet now. _Ogichi seemed content 'playing' with Kazeshini for the moment.

Unohana appeared in the doorway then. "Izuru, Shuhei is sleeping, but he's out of danger."

"What happened?"

"He got dehydrated." Unohana replied. "And heatstroke." (2.) The medic seemed quite annoyed. "Izuru, you were fortunate that the dehydration and heatstroke didn't send him into premature labor. He's going to be on bedrest for the next few days, but he could easily go into early labor if he gets into one more physically stressful situation."

Izuru's face went white. Ichigo looked over at Renji, and then put a gentle hand on Izuru's shoulder, silently supporting the 3rd Lieutenant in his moment of mild shock and horror.

"However, at the end of the week, that is in about 48 hours the child will be mature enough to survive premature birth. If Shuhei is physically strong enough, I'd recommend inducing labor in four days. The stressors on his body early in the pregnancy might be why he's having so much difficulty right now. Shuhei is normally a very healthy officer, but this pregnancy has had one shock and dangerous situation after another. And unlike Kurosaki who seems to have the devil's own luck, Shuhei has not been so fortunate. It might even be safer for him."

Izuru nodded numbly, everything back in their now fixed up apartment had been made ready for the baby in very short order. Makoto and once his feet were recovered Amagai as well, had helped Izuru with last minute repairs to the apartment now that Iniki was dead. Ichigo looked nervously over at Unohana. "But Shuhei /is/ going to alright isn't he?" Ichigo asked worriedly. "The baby too?"

"I'm glad you came along for moral support." Unohana said with a small smile. Ichigo interpreted that as a veiled, 'mind your own business.' Whatever was troubling Unohana, she seemed annoyed at him.

Of course, when Ichigo looked in on what was happening in his inner world, he realized why. Both Kazeshini and Ogichi had finished their battle and were pestering Unohana's own zanpakuto, Minazuki, to heal the scores of minor bruises both spirits had incurred in their little spat. _OGICHI, quit it!_

_Yes King. Right away King! _Ogichi said in far too chipper a tone.

_If you're covered in cuts and bruises its your own damn fault for indulging a stranger. _Ichigo growled, face twitching.

When one of the two spirits left her alone, Unohana sighed in relief and then spoke to Izuru. "Izuru, I've done that procedure /many/ times. Shuhei is safe in my hands. If he stays in bed the last few days before we induce he should be fine. But he's on STRICT bed rest until then. Now come with me, you may see him."

Ichigo sighed. "May I as well?" He asked.

"Of course. Shuhei will be glad you were worried about him.

Ichigo and Renji followed Izuru and Unohana to one of the hospital rooms. Shuhei was sound asleep, with an IV in his arm giving him fluids, but looking like he was in much better shape than he had been when he passed out. Izuru sat next to his koi on the bed. "Ichigo, Renji, thank you for coming. Kensei waited for a little while with me but he had to leave for a meeting, and all alone in the waiting room I just got more and more worried." Izuru bit his lip. "I think I'd have gone hysterical if you hadn't come along."

"its okay, anything to help a fellow shinigami in need." Ichigo said warmly. It sounded kind of corny to him, but it seemed to comfort Izuru.

Shuhei groaned, eyelids fluttering open. "Izuru?"

"Hey…" Izuru leaned down to kiss his lover chastely on the lips. "how are you?"

"Tired." Shuhei said softly.

"Um…" He looked over at Ichigo and Renji. "Can we have a moment alone?"

"sure." Renji replied, tugging on Ichigo's arm. "Come on love, they have some big things to talk about."

Ichigo reluctantly let his lover lead him out. "Okay, but I want to make sure he's alright later on. And we ARE bringing him flowers or… something… whatever."

"Flowers? How unmanly, get him something…" And they were out of earshot.

"Shuhei, Unohana said you got dehydrated."

"But I was chugging soda like no tomorrow… non caffeinated soda…" Shuhei corrected, "I was drinking plenty of fluids!"

Izuru's tone was one of disgust. "Shuhei, soda makes dehydration WORSE."

Shuhei sighed. "So how bad is it?"

"Unohana wants to induce labor in four days. She says the baby will be able to survive premature birth in two. My guess is she's waiting two more days than is necessary for safety's sake but…"

Shuhei gulped. "Well, it was going to happen sometime." He said with a sigh. "As long as the child is safe Izuru, it doesn't matter to me what happens. I'm scared, but if it has to happen then it must."

"I'm scared too." Izuru said softly, pulling the other into his arms.

"You aren't bitter about caring for someone else's child are you?"

"No, NEVER. Not when Tousen died sacrificing himself for another. In his own way I guess he was redeemed doing what he did." Izuru said quietly.

"Good."

"But Shuhei, /I/ carry the next one. Understand?" Izuru purred.

Shuhei chuckled. "Of course, I promise." He said with a chuckle. "You want to be pregnant that much?"

"Yes, I don't even want a big family. Maybe two kids, maybe three." (3) Izuru blushed, burying his face in his koi's hair.

"Perfect." Shuhei chuckled. "I can definitely help with that then, but lets string them out over a few decades hmm?"

"not a problem. I just want to make sure you know who should be in what role." Izuru snickered. "I prefer to be the uke, rather than the seme. Though having those roles reversed has been an interesting ride."

Shuhei started to laugh, and laugh, and laugh and laugh. It was coming true, at last. He, and Izuru, would at last have a family, and the last vestige of Tousen on the earth would soon be born.

* * *

1. CURSE you family guy for being on at 3am! And CURSE you Lois and Peter for the moment of stupidity. (smacks head on the desk)

2. When my mother was pregnant with my little brother, she collapsed from heatstroke because she allowed herself to become dehydrated.

3. Compared to some families like the Kuchiki's or the Shibas or the Fongs, 3 is a small family.


	60. Haineko's Hag and Festival Fashion

Notes: Hey everybody, I have the latest episode of bleach and its awesomness, bleach mush the beginning and its awesomness, and a yaoi slideshow of bleach and its awesomness to thank for this next update. It will be slow coming though. I've got three MUSH events in 3 weeks, plus hatching foo.

ZOMG, I had 4 foodgasms in one night. Foodgasm no 1=Best root beer I ever tasted from Maine Root. Then I tried Maine Root blueberry flavored soda, which was foodgasm no 2. Foodgasm no 3 was pumpkin pie soda. Which tastes better than pumpkin pie! And foodgasm no 4 was "the cookie head's" cranberry orange walnut cookies. With over 400 mg Omega 3 fatty acid per cookie.

I'm working on knitting slippers. The yarn I'm using is absolutely fugly felting yarn. So I'm blending it with some non fugly yarn to make it less Fugly.

Happy Halloween my readers…

* * *

Karin was awakened the next day with a squeal of. "ITS FESTIVAL DAY! YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!" A blur of pink hair and black uniform all but tackled her. "KARIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Karin's eyes shot open, half expecting her father to be booting her out of bed.

Instead a pink haired shinigami woman had scooped Karin up in her arms, squishing Karin in fully formed C sized breasts. Karin squealed, blushed and shoved the stranger back. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'm hurt Karin! You don't recognize me?" the strange pink haired shinigami gave an all too familiar pout.

"Y…… y……… YACHIRU??? WHAT THE HELL? HOW… HOW… HOW????"

"I grew!" Yachiru scooped Karin up into a tight hug. "It was all thanks to you Karin! I wanted to get bigger and grow stronger so that I could fight alongside /you!/ And my body gave me my wish!"

Karin blinked in surprise. "Wow. Yes, you did grow. Damn you look… you look like you're Ichi-nii's age!"

"Isn't it cool! Now you gotta grow up to match me!" Yachiru squealed.

Karin took in every inch of Yachiru now, starting with the breasts that were dangerously close to smothering her. "You need a bra."

"What's a bra?"

"oh fuck." Karin giggled. "They keep your breasts from jiggling around when you're fighting. Trust me, C-cup breasts without a bra in a fight is /not/ fun."

"I screwed up again didn't I?" Yachiru pouted. "Sorry. I'm not really used to this body yet!"

Karin chuckled, giving Yachiru a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, come on, you're having breakfast at the 8th today."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Yachiru squealed.

Karin dressed, making her way to the meal hall. They turned the corner and then Yachiru came face to face with Nanao, who stood there.

…

"GLASSES!"

…

"Its me!"

…

"Yachiru!"

… Nanao's face blushed, then Yachiru squealed and gave Nanao the same flying tackle hug she'd given Nanao every single day before she grew up. Nanao fell over. "yachiru! Please be careful, now that you're grown up tackling somebody like that could actually hurt them." She sat up. "Eeeeek, and you need a bra." Nanao turned away, blushing hugely.

Yachiru cocked her head slightly. "You're the second person who's told me that!"

"We'll take you shopping before the festivities start okay?"

"speaking of which, Karin do you have a festival kimono?"

"Huh? No I don't. I was just going to go in my Shihakusho."

"WHAT?" Both girls demanded. "You can't go to the festival in your UNIFORM! That's like going to the ball of the year in your uniform! Come on! We're going shopping!"

_Rangiku! _Nanao called.

_What is it Nanao-chan?_

_Yachiru needs a bra and Karin needs a festival kimono, meet us down by the shops! _

_Yachiru needs a WHAT????????_

_Appearantly she gained ten years overnight in her physical age! She looks about Orihime's age now! And she's got a C cup at least!_

_Oh dear, not everyone can fight with a large bustier! She's going to need some bras, and whats this about Karin needing a kimono? _

_She was going to go to the festival in her shihaksho!_

_WHAT???_

_We can't allow that can we? _

_Of course not! This calls for a fashion intervention for them both! I'll meet you at the shops Nanao-chan my darling! _A beat. _Is she hanging off of Karin?_

_Like you used to with Hitsugaya! _

_Oh dear! Unohana suspected she had feelings for that one. _

_I see. Well they're off to an… aherm… interesting start. She doesn't realize she half smothers people when she tackle hugs them anymore. _

_Are you alright koi? You seem flustered. _

_No I'm fine, just a little headache that's all. I've been having a lot of them all week, and I've just felt... off... _

_WHAAAAAT???? Please tell me next time you're sick! I could be your nurse and make chicken noodle soup. Oh alright I'd just be reheating the soup that Uryu makes when Byakuya is sick but… DAMN._

_You wanted to play nurse didn't you? _Nanao watched as numerous lecherous thoughts paraded though Rangiku's mind. "Come on you two, Rangiku will meet us at the market." _You're going to get me in trouble one of these days! _

When they arrived at the market square they weren't alone. The place was packed with shinigami getting last minute clothing or other items before everything closed down for the festival kick off that afternoon. Renji was dragging Ichigo gently by the arm. "you can't go in your shihaksho! The girls will never let me hear the end of it if I let you."

"But I don't want to wear something that's… obviously… maternity." Ichigo blushed. "I mean I know I am getting heavy with twins but its so… obvious, in a festival kimono. And the girls ones are…" He pointed towards a shop window, most of the female kimono shown were pink, some a pale blue, one was even pale yellow. Ichigo shivered.

Renji sighed. Then he spotted Nanao steering Yachiru and Karin into the crowded market. "Hey! Nanao!" He waved to the only face he recognized. "And who's…" Then he took in the badge, the tiny zanpakuto with the wheels that no longer touched the ground. "WOW. Yachiru… you… GREW!" Then he nodded to Karin. "Hey Karin, how are you settling down in the soul society?"

"Um… well I'm having fun with squad eight." Karin replied.

Ichigo grinned, pulling his little sister into a hug. "Karin. I'm… glad." His expression was so sad, as Karin looked up into her brothers eyes, it was that… sadness… it brought a strange feeling to the pit of Karin's stomach.

"Ichi-nii, why don't you come shopping with us?" Karin suggested shyly. "I need a festival kimono. This might be the last time we get to go to a festival together, as a family."

Ichigo nodded slowly, the sad expression slowly turning into embarrassment. "Um… I… well I'm a little nervous. I don't want to wear one of the maternity kimonos if they're as HIDEOUS as those!" He pointed at one of the shops.

"Don't worry, Rangiku is coming to help us shop. She knows all the best stores, and she knows how to listen when it counts." Nanao hoped. _Darling, Ichigo needs a festival kimono too, and he's upset about the maternity styles, he thinks they're hideous. _

_Oh dear, normally that's the sort of thing I'd buy for him, but don't worry, I'll help him out and try not to be… um… have… my usual tastes…_

It didn't take long for Rangiku to show up. "Alright! Who's up for some shopping?" She made a muscle.

"Oh no you don't. I'm getting out of here!!!" Ichigo turned to run.

Rangiku grabbed him by the collar. "First of all, I would never be so cruel as to make an insecure pregnant man carry the bags. Plus, this is yours and Karin's shopping trip. That means I pick up the bill and you both carry nothing. Oh, and Nanao let me know that you didn't like the maternity clothes on display, she warned me not to give you the treatment I usually do men when I go shopping. So you have NO reason to turn and run. Okay, so… what sorts of colors do you like?"

Ichigo's face twitched.

"Hey, I have no idea what your tastes are. And I don't want to get you maternity clothing you HATE. Come on, we'll make Renji carry the bags." She slowly pushed Ichigo towards a clothing store. "I know a lot of the male shinigami like this store. Come on… Karin I'm going to take care of your brother first okay? You and Yachiru hang out out here while Nanao, Renji and I take Ichigo to get his Kimono." Rangiku slowly steered Ichigo into the store.

Sure enough, there were two sections at the far back of the store. One was the sort of lacey lingerie one might wear for a couple. Renji was immediately distracted by the sexy display. So Ichigo wandered hesitantly over to the OTHER section at the back, maternity.

And at the front of the display was a handsome midnight blue and sunset colored maternity kimono with a crimson butterfly obi. It didn't have any frills, the cloth was soft against his fingers. And Ichigo could tell that it would be soft against his belly just by that hesitant test of the fabric. It was simple, but elegantly cut. It reminded Ichigo vaguely about the time he and Renji bonded. How their spirit ribbons had wrapped around each other at the moment of linking. Ichigo thought it was… beautiful, elegant. He peered at it carefully. He was almost afraid to touch it a second time.

"Ichigo, that's a girl's maternity kimono. You don't want that."

"Yes I do. Its more masculine than THAT." He pointed to a pink frilly male maternity kimono about ten feet away. "Its all the right colors."

Nanao sighed. "Rangiku, let him be. Frankly I think it suits him."

"Okay, I'll get you that one." Rangiku called the sales girl, who had her division insignia, the 5th, tattooed on her right breast. "Ichigo wants this one. Can you please wrap it up? So his… er…" She pointed to Renji.

"Of course Matsumoto-fukutaichou. You're that human kid interning as the 13th lieutenant aren't you?"

"Um… yeah that's me. Ichigo… I had to… er… have Rangiku go shopping with me."

"Well, enjoy the festival. I'll go wrap this up for you."

Ichigo turned to eye the lingerie, and Renji's interest in one of the lacier black ones. His red haired mate was getting ideas, Ichigo could feel the lust bubbling up through his mind at the various fantasies the thong and negligee set was inspiring.

Ichigo leaned in and whispered to Rangiku. "Can you distract Renji long enough for me to buy the one he's eyeing? I'll wear it under the kimono and give him a good time before bed tonight." He hissed in her ear.

Rangiku squealed in delight and nodded, placing the money for the kimono and enough extra for the lingerie before promptly breast smother hugging Renji. "Renji dear, I heard from the sales girl they're selling sake already! Lets leave Ichi and Nanao to get Ichigo's kimono."

As she dragged Renji out Ichigo hurried to grab the lacey number, beating a pretty unseated officer to the piece first. But the meek looking girl was not going to fight a famous deputy turned lieutenant for the fancy underwear. And Ichigo brought the last minute purchase to the sales girl from the 5th Division. "Um, this too please!" He told the girl. "And here's the money. Thank you very much. I know it's a girls kimono but the male ones are HIDEOUS."

The girl giggled. "Well, some male shinigami wear one out of hormones, some male shinigami wear them for a joke. You know, 'if I can have kids like a woman I should dress like one!' Sooooo… are you going to entertain your darling Abarai-fukutaichou tonight?"

"eh, that's the plan." Ichigo said sheepishly. "I'm starting to get too heavy to have sex, so I want to give Renji a chance to enjoy himself before the 2nd trimester hormones give way to the third trimester moans."

"Oh yes, my father had that when he had me. He couldn't get enough until the equivalent of the 8th month when he just got too tired. So are the rumors true? Is it twins?"

"Yep, twins run in my family. My sisters Karin and Yuzu are fraternal twins. So I'm fairly sure they won't be identical. I think there's one girl and one boy in there." Ichigo blushed. "But I'm getting heavier faster, and thats um... embarassing."

"Well, you aren't the first male shinigami to HATE the maternity clothes. Congratulations. Go give your man a good time." She handed Ichigo the wrapped packages.

Ichigo ran out to hear Karin telling Yachiru. "yachiru, you NEED to get a bra. If you don't, you'll be like Rangiku and SMOTHER people. She does that on purpose to be cute, coy and sexy. You aren't Rangiku, you are you. PLEASE be modest!"

Yachiru pouted. "But…" They were looking in one of the stores that specialized in undergarments. "They look so uncomfortable."

"yes, they are. I know plenty of women who don't wear one. But all the women I know who do have small boobs. You're ALMOST as hefty as Orihime. I mean, did you grow them that big on purpose or something?" Karin demanded.

Yachiru blushed hugely at that comment. "Well um… when I started to grow a few days ago I just thought 'Please let me be pretty like Orihime-chan and Rangiku-chan!' and it just happened!" Yachiru blushed.

"Breasts and curves aren't the only factor that determines beauty." Karin pouted, hooking her arm through Yachiru's. "look at Rukia! She's an A cup and Kon not only goes crazy over her, most of the boys in her class follow suit. And Kon only likes his women big, so the fact that he's that crazy for Rukia when all the other women he likes are melon sized, means something."

Ichigo chuckled. Karin would be a good influence on Yachiru, and it hit him right then that Yachiru must have grown up because she liked Karin. Her love for his sister had done the impossible, make a child blossom into a mature, sane, stable personality. Karin was building her future here, without him. Ten years from now, she and Yachiru might even be bonded like he and Renji were. Might even have children.

It hurt. It hurt to think that his sister would keep going in the Seireitei without him. And yet at once, he was filled with pride. After all, she'd gotten her shikai at the ripe age of twelve. Maybe someday they'd fight side by side. And from what he'd heard, Yuzu was training to be a shinigami as well. They would be a family again someday in the Soul Society. A family of shinigami fighting side by side. The idea at once hurt him and filled him with love and pride.

Ichigo felt the twins kick in his belly. "Yes, you'll get to learn from your aunt someday won't you? And I'll have a new brother or sister by the time I get home that's only a couple weeks younger than you. Won't you like that? You can grow up playing with your aunt or uncle."

Renji's arms encircled Ichigo tenderly. "That's the way all things go eventually Ichigo. Eventually you too will shed your mortal coil and join me here." He kissed his koi tenderly on the cheek, and Ichigo almost dropped his purchases as his entire body was suddenly suffused with warmth. "Even memories fade with time. Eventually you won't even remember being human, all you'll know is the Seireitei and your loved ones. Your father doesn't remember anything before soul society. To him the life he lives now is his mortal one. Eventually all Karin will know is that she has a family in the world of the living. She won't even remember being alive."

Ichigo turned in Renji's arms, dropping his parcels as he started to cry, leaning into his koi's chest so that Karin wouldn't see his tears. Rangiku passed them, scooped up his purchases so they wouldn't get damaged, and steered both girls away. Ichigo was grateful, he didn't want Karin to see him crying and ask why.

Renji stroked his head, a hand spreading across his midsection. He heard Zangetsu say quietly in his mind. **To everything there is a season Ichigo… no man can defy death. Be happy for the time you have on Earth. I'm almost totally certain that one of the empty captain's jackets, Yamamoto is saving for you. He favors you too much not to make you a captain eventually. **

Ichigo shivered in Renji's arms. "Lets just go." He told Renji, dabbing at his eyes. Renji reached up, gently thumbing the tears away.

"Ichigo, the world doesn't stop just because you're up here with us. And eventually both your sisters are going to need to go on without you. You just have to accept it. Part of growing up is that you leave your parents, and your older siblings, and go off on your own steam. You leave your protectors and start protecting yourself."

Ichigo nodded slowly, leading Renji away. "I'm fine I just… I know it had to happen but… I would have wanted to at least try to protect her. I mean, she fought Gin on her own, and he MURDERED her! In cold blood!"

Rangiku had turned around and come back to see if Ichigo was alright. When she heard Ichigo's exclamation Rangiku drooped. "There's something Gin didn't know when he went to that battle."

Ichigo and Renji turned around. "I told Yamamoto when I found out but he said I could tell whom I wanted when I did. Taichou knows too. I still need to tell Izuru what happened. Um… Gin is pregnant. But his body is very weak and vulnerable while he is. His hormones had an extreme reaction that made him go psychotic during that battle. And he's been really weak and sick for most of the first trimester and a lot of the second so far. I mean can't get out of bed sick for quite awhile. He's just now able to walk around normally. When he killed Karin his hormones were going crazy, Aizen started that battle to save Gin, because Gin didn't realize he was pregnant and out of control at the time."

Ichigo frowned. Hate warred with sympathy. He didn't know Gin, all he knew was that he was an enemy who had killed his sister. But if Gin had gone psychotic at the time, because of his hormones, and had been sick. Well, he'd had a lot more freedom. Pregnancy had been an eye opener for him, and an incredible, warm, loving experience. He'd barely been sick beyond the occasional headache or morning sickness and as far as mood swings went he'd gone weepy a few times, but Ichigo's hormones had been merciful.

He supposed that the difference was their sexual habits, Gin was a marked, randy sadist who was accused of raping his lieutenant and beating him. It stood to reason that a man who was into sadomasochism would be more violent while pregnant. Especially someone of Gin's perported lust and blood lust.

"Ichigo, Gin he… he asked me to be the godmother. His letter he… he said he'd rather follow Aizen in death than live without him. That even after Aizen released Kyoka Suigetsu's hold on him Gin still loved him. Gin, he's, he's carrying twins too." Rangiku had tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "If… when the war ends, Aizen and Gin will both either be slain in battle or executed. Can you… can you… find it in yourself to forgive him for Karin's death? And forgive his children too?"

Rangiku had tears slowly seeping from her eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "Stop crying." He told Rangiku. "I'm not sure how I feel about what Gin did, but I'm sure as hell not going to blame his children for his crimes."

Rangiku blinked, dabbing at her eyes. "Come on Renji, we have my kimono. Lets go back to our respective divisions, get ready, and we'll meet back here in a couple hours." He gave Renji a kiss on the cheek, and flashed a thumbs up to Rangiku behind his back.

**Don't worry hag. **Haineko snorted. **He doesn't care. He hates Gin, but his children? You'll be a true granny in no time. **

**What's that mean? **Rangiku demanded.

**How's Nanao's headache? **

**WHAT??? **

**Her zanpakuto isn't totally sure, thinks we'll know for certain in a couple of weeks, but at this rate I give it 4 to 1 odds you'll be a grizzled old hag with a shitload of kids veeeeery soon. **

**HAINEKO! **Rangiku blushed furiously. "OH SHIT! I need to talk to Nanao!" Rangiku pelted in Nanao's direction.

* * *

Yachiru's head hurt as she looked at the bras. "So how do I tell which one I need?" They were at the lingerie store, and the vast array of female undergarments only further confused Yachiru.

"Very simple." Nanao explained for the third time, "Compare your bust to a piece of fruit." She demonstrated with her own breasts. "Mine are oranges. Which means an A cup."

"Yes, but what do I compare mine to?" Yachiru whined.

Karin giggled. "Um… somewhere between grape fruits and coconuts." Karin observed. (1)

"Karin you're such a perv." Yachiru snickered.

"Why am I a perv?"

"The sidelong glance you just gave my bust was pervy." Yachiru huffed.

"I was trying to figure out your size so you'd have help! I think you're about a C cup."

"Yes but can you glance at me in a slightly different fashion?" Yachiru pouted. "Glasses, what ones should I get?"

Nanao frowned. "Well you don't want underwire, they're extremely scratchy. Sport bras are good if you're moving around a lot and have a small bust. But you probably wouldn't fit the cup."

All of a sudden Nanao felt herself enveloped in a familiar pair of warm arms and a familiar pair of huge breasts. Rangiku had ambushed her from behind. Nanao felt her skin flush from her neck to her toes, and the affection in Rangiku's mind took on a deeper level of tenderness than she usually felt from the bubbly honeyblonde. "Hello…" Rangiku said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Hello…" Nanao replied, somewhat surprised at the sudden public onslaught of affection without words. She blushed hugely, leaning back a bit into Rangiku's arms. "We got Karin her kimono, and we were just discussing what kind of bras Yachiru should use. Since not everyone here is as famous for their feminine assets as you are."

"I don't wear bras, because they scratch worse than Haineko does." Rangiku replied with a cute pout. "And they show underneath my kimono. My breasts make it so my kimono splits so drastically that you'd be able to see the center of the bra. So what kind of Kimono did you get Karin?"

"I got a sapphire and gold one with koi fish on it." Karin replied. "I'll help Yachiru with the bras. If you two are going to get lovey dovey then go on already."

"Well darling, I was wondering if we could have some time alone before we go to the festival opening? Please?" Rangiku begged gently.

"Sure."

**Are you happy, granny? **

* * *

1. I love the KGB commercial where the boyfriend goes to buy his girlfriend some fancy bras, and he can't tell what her size is. And the boy KGBer starts to answer and the girl says "Actually the best way is to compare them to a piece of fruit." With this total detachment that's so impartial that its funny.


	61. Who's playing what now?

Notes: Riiiiiight. Its late, I'd be in bed if Global Pokedex Plus would stop LAGGING! (takes a hammer to her cavanha egg) so here are wome words on my two newest creations (to shamelessly plug for them) and character dynamics for my two new fanfics! And GOOOOOOOD, I've got writer's block! REALLY bad.

**Switch:** Aizen tests a kidou that turns people into the opposite gender. Ichigo and several other shinigami become a test subject. Ichigo must choose between Renji and Byakuya, and with the transformed shinigami getting pregnant by various partners, the affected shinigami must choose the direction their heart will take them. Pairings: Ichigo/Renji/Byakuya, Shunsui/Hitsugaya/Ukitake, Shuhei/Izuru, Rukia/Orihime possibly more later. mPreg yaoi

Switch is going to be very different from Heartsbond in that in this one, several of the characters who get pregnant decide not to go through with it and have an abortion, while others decide to spend a little longer than necessary in the alternate form both to have children and to explore the possibilities that spending some time as a girl (or in Rukia's case a boy) can teach them about their own hearts. There's something that everyone can learn from tapping into the part of their heart that is the opposite gender. You don't have to be a transgendered person to benefit from that ying and yang. Every man has a little woman in him, every woman a little man.

Also, in this fic Renji is an asshole to Ichigo initially, and unlike in Heartsbond where he's emotionally and spiritually attached to Ichigo, in Switch his interest is purely physical. And eventually he will lose Ichigo to Byakuya, who forms a very deep attachment to everyone's favorite substitute shinigami.

**Unrest:** Aizen asks Zephly and Szayel to make a drug that would allow men to get pregnant and bear children. They test it on the general population of Hueco Mundo, but when Ulquiorra runs into Stark's arms rather than his, Grimmjow runs off to the world of the living, captures Ichigo, and convinces him to participate in an only half consensual one weekend stand.

Ichigo's sexuality following the incident is not healthy. For he starts to become extremely promiscuous, sleeping with almost anyone who will and doing it almost anywhere and without protection. When the drug kicks in two weeks later, it sends Ichigo into a state of uncontrollable lust that prompts him to have a four way with Byakuya, Renji and Uryu. Then when he becomes pregnant, there is considerable question about who's baby it is. Fearing his father's punishment when he learns that Uryu may have impregnated a shinigami, Uryu cruelly rejects any commitment, further devastating Ichigo's damaged psyche.

Grimmjow returns to Hueco Mundo and gets Ulquiorra pregnant. When its confirmed the baby is his and not Stark's, Grimmjow must make a desperate decision. Does he defect to the shinigami to protect his mate and child, or remain where Aizen may show the same lack of respect for the sexual health of his /own/ child many years down the line.

And in a story not told until Yamamoto learns of Zephly's reappearance, the Commander General's quest for revenge wars with his higher reason. For if Yamamoto is allowed to fight Zephly to fulfill Justice for a wrong never righted, the damage would burn half of soul society to the ground. What secret is so horrible that the Commander General, usually the voice of calm and reason, could become enraged enough to destroy the very homeland he's worked all his two thousand years to protect?

**Young Bond**: a short (between one shot and five chapters) prequel to Heartsbond about a whirlwind romance between Renji and Shuhei that ended badly for Renji. Its not published yet because I've got writers block. Which is, by the way, what I'm starting to get with HB. And I'm not even halfway done with the first chapter.

In Unrest psychological scars are the theme of the day. I wanted to show something a little darker and angstier, and those who don't like angst shouldn't read it. The idea is that following pain comes comfort, serenity and wisdom. I'm also planning a /very/ bold depiction of Yamamoto if I do say so myself. Basically, Zephly in this one is slightly different. He has periodic Heats, periods of lust that cannot be sated. Centuries and centuries before the beginning of the series a young Yamamoto ambushes Zephly while he's in this state, and so far its glossed over but various non consensual things occur and Yama is found beat up and bloody two days later. And Zephly is never punished, because the shinigami of the era couldn't catch him. So when Ichigo discovers that Zephly is back and tells him, he gets all grrrrr I want revenge… ey.

Okay, I know you guys don't like me doing lengthy plugging at the beginning of a chapter, but I need to do an Ikkaku Luck luck dance right now. I've been named Second Division SOLS Manuver 3rd Seat for Bleach MUSH the beginning. What does this mean? Well SOLS is a simulated maneuver to test the leadership skills of Bleach mush the beginning's shinigami. Each division elects a simulated captain, vice captain and third seat from their promising officers who take over the division for the duration of the maneuver, when its over they give back the rank. Ayanami is simulated captain, Rikura simulated vice captain, and I, Sakura Ryuunami Second Division Sixteenth Seat, get to be the SOLS Third Seat. I'm gunning for Omaeda's job so this is a huge step in the right direction.

And the shinigami of Bleach the beginning are in REVOLT! The Chamber of 46 turned themselves into Vaizard and tried to execute the sixth, eleventh and second divisions en masse with the great kidou cannon in an effort to create a shinigami shogunate, a capitol offense in the Soul Society. Not only that, they've been experimenting on their fellow shinigami. When Byakuya got too close to the truth the execution was ordered. Yamamoto orders the entire chamber executed in self defense and Sakura gets to meet her hero Byakuya, fighting alongside him and her best friends in an effort to save the soul society. It was the BEST Scene I'd ever done MUSHing, even better than threadfalls or hatchings!

Not only that, my character there is now Second Division 11th Seat! And I've earned Shikai. I just have to wait for my application for Shikai to be accepted. I just hope that my concept for shikai isn't rejected! I worked hard on that! But we'll see when skill applications open up on January 4th.

Alright, now I'm going to do the chappie, hope you all like. (Yumichika sparkle twirls, then launches into a luck luck dance!)

* * *

_**The Baby Report!**_

_**Shinigami**_

_Ichigo- Six weeks 5 days_

_Shuhei- 9 weeks_

_Shunsui - 6 weeks 4 days_

_Gin - 4 weeks 2 days_

_Urahara – 5 weeks 2 days_

_Byakuya – 4 weeks 2 days_

_Hitsugaya – 2 weeks 4 days_

_Nanao – Suspicious_

_**Arrancar**_

_Szayel - Boy, Mizael_

_Ulquiorra - girl, Gracia_

* * *

The festival was going to open at sundown, but it didn't matter. Shuhei wasn't going to get to see it. Unohana had been scanning the baby twice daily. And she was at it again. "Anooo… Unohana-taichou, what _are_ you looking for?"

Unohana sighed, pulling away from the viewer of the scanner she was working on. "I'm checking the baby's lungs. When looking to induce an early birth, that's what the doctor looks for, for the baby to be able to breathe on her own. Relax please Hisagi-fukutaichou, I'll tell you when its safe."

"Aherm…" Ikkaku was standing in the doorway with Rangiku, Yumichika and an embarrassed look on his face.

Ever since he'd been hospitalized, his fellow lieutenants had been in and out to visit him. Shuhei had been touched, Rangiku had chocolates under one arm and Yumichika had a teddy bear.

"We came to see if you were okay." Rangiku beamed. "And Yumichika had to pick something up."

Yumichika sparkled his way over to Shuhei. "Hisagi-kun, I brought this for you!" He offered a small, but plushy pink teddybear. "For the baby!"

"Thanks." Shuhei blushed, putting it next to the presents. He could have sworn it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw Unohana put a small bag of medicine in Yumichika's hands behind his back.

Yumichika squealed and pirouetted his way out the room sparkling all the way. Rangiku beamed. "I brought you chocolates, pregnant people tend to crave a lot of them."

"Thanks, that's exactly what I wanted." Shuhei pointed to three other boxes now empty of their contents.

Rangiku laughed. "Well, you will let me know when Unohana plans to induce you mkay?" Rangiku beamed, kissing Shuhei on the forehead.

"Mkay, I will. Promise." Shuhei rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo hurried back to the thirteenth, stripping out of his uniform quickly and pulling on the lacey underwear. He paused when he came to the kimono. He'd seen quite a few thirteenth divisioners leaving their quarters with festival kimono and other finery on. But it was the fact that this was a maternity kimono, and the bulge in his stomach that gave it pause.

He placed a hand on his stomach, feeling the twins kick. "Well, I had to do it sometime." He gulped, picking up the garment.

It fit his form perfectly, even down to the bulging baby belly. "I can't believe I'm only nearing seven weeks, you two are making your daddy get big fast." Ichigo blushed, remembering that when he was a little boy, when Masaki was pregnant with Karin and Yuzu she talked to them all the time. It wasn't too weird was it? Maybe just that he was a boy, and the environment he was raised in he would have thought it was a girl doing this.

As an afterthought Ichigo tied his lieutenants badge on his shoulder. Yeah it was a festival kimono, but he took an incredible amount of pride in wearing it. Then he took Zangetsu and perched it on his back.

Ichigo turned in front of the mirror, then decided at last that he was set. He hurried out to Ukitake's office to see if there was anything last minute.

He found Shunsui sprawled on Ukitake's couch, in his lover's arms, snoring. Ukitake was awake however. "aaaaah, Ichigo you look beautiful." Ukitake said with a chuckle.

"Thank you sir. I had some help picking the kimono out."

"Alright, well the festival begins at sundown. So enjoy yourself for now. Be at the central square by then. You can't miss it. Follow the drums and the scent of incense."

* * *

"You want me to be… WHAT???" Renji demanded of his Captain.

"The sixth division has been asked to choose the Oak and Holly Kings for this ceremony." Byakuya told him. "I'm pregnant, I can't be the Holly King for this year. That's the rules, pregnant men can't play the Oak or Holly King. Please? I don't know who will be the Star Queen."

"Oh beautiful. I can see the fangirls now." Renji groaned.

It couldn't be helped, the Midsummer Moon Festival marked the tipping of the year from the waxing, to the waning. The story went that during this time, the Oak and Holly Kings fell in love with the same woman, the Star Queen. They entered into a duel for the hand of the Star Queen. A duel that the Holly King won in the autumn and consummated in the winter. Then as the Star Queen became pregnant she gave birth to the Oak King at New Years. (1)

Holly and Oak kings were highly valued parts in the festival, and Renji had played both parts in festivals of the past, so he knew the role. And so it was with a huge grin that Byakuya placed a crown of silver holly leaves on Renji's head. "Go get the kimono that goes with it."

Renji groaned.

* * *

"SUGOOOOOOI! Taichou really?" Rangiku demanded.

"Well I was going to ask Momo to be Star Queen but she's not recovered enough." Hitsugaya replied. "And while they say that a youth can be Star queen, you're not considered a youth if you have any children or are pregnant." He sighed. "So I'm going to have to play my usual role in the ritual."

"oh that's right, Hyourinmaru is said to be the steed the original Holly King rode into battle…"

"… the original Holly King was the first to wield Hyorinmaru." Hitsugaya replied, correcting her and turning in the heavy ceremonial robes he was wearing. (2) "I hate this thing. And as the current wielder of Hyourinmaru I'm obliged to wear it if I'm not playing the Star Queen."

"This is going to be fun!" Rangiku beamed, swooning with hearts in her eyes. "Thank you so much Taichou, I won't let you down I promise."

* * *

Nanao was nursing a really, really bad headache, and she was still trying to sort out the music. This particular festival began with a fire lighting and reenacted duel between the Oak and Holly Kings for the hand of the star queen. Then music was played, everyone danced, and then they split up for a feast. At the end of it, the Holly King and the Star Queen were engaged by the Holly King's zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. And while Rangiku was excited that Taichou would have, not was willing to, would HAVE to dress up in a costume and play the part of his own zanpakuto.

Karin had stayed to help her. "You're really going to play dave matthews band?" She held up one of the CD's.

"Oh no. I thought I'd put that in the reject pile." Nanao blushed.

"What's up? You don't look so good."

"Headache… oh god, who put Brittany Spears in here?" Nanao demanded. "Probably Rangiku but…"

**Wasn't me. **

"Hmmm… the problem is that people try to slip their favorites into the play pile." Nanao sighed. "So we need to make sure they're all in order. Hmmm… this one is one of Chojiro's favorites, I suppose Tie a Yellow Ribbon is okay, especially since its Sinatra and not that ghastly brittish bubblegum pop version."

"Sorry Karin, if I make a mistake can you catch it? I've got such a horrible headache, had them all day for the past three days."

"Why don't you have Unohana check your head before things get going?"

"But she's going over the curriculum for a first aid lesson."

"Do you want the music to sound good? Then get your head checked." Karin grinned. "I've got very impeccable tastes Nanao, don't worry." Karin smirked. "oh dear, someone put metal in there."

"Toss it. Sometimes the twelfth tries to slip some deathmetal in there."

Nanao leapt over the rooftops. She needed something for the headache, maybe she was coming down with a fever. **The offer to play nurse still stands. **Rangiku teased.

Nanao blushed. **If Unohana takes care of my headache and I can get the music done, maybe.**

**If you let me put some of the newer Brittany spears in I can help you. **

**What were you thinking?**

**Perfect lover is very sexy. **

**I suppose, its not that horrible. (3)**

**I'll meet you after you see Unohana. I don't want to see you back here until she's taken care of that headache. **

**Okay okay. **Nanao was up and over the rooftops, heading for the fourth division. She was fortunate, they'd been working on the playlist in a secluded empty barracks at the 8th division barracks.

The division headquarters were all next to each other, in numerical order. So it was merely a matter of feeling inclined to get up and take a quick rooftop bop over a few paces.

Unohana was in the courtyard, enjoying a break and a cup of tea. Nanao was glad for that, if the medical division's captain was busy she didn't want to bother her. "Uh… Unohana-taichou… um… I didn't want to bother you do you have a moment?"

"Certainly." Unohana replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Well… um… I've been having chronic headaches, for the past… three days."

Unohana instantly started calculating in her head. If Nanao had gotten pregnant /the first time/ she and Rangiku got together, then medically she wouldn't be able to tell yet. But the headaches might be a sign. HOW to tell Nanao without freaking her out?

Minazuki keened for just a moment, thinking. **Perhaps… simple and slow? Her zanpakuto is aware, and so, it seems, is rangiku's zanpakuto. Rangiku suspects. It is simply a matter of laying it out for her. **

"Come with me Nanao, I need to speak with you." Unohana said quietly.

Nanao blinked, **oh shit. Something is seriously wrong or she wouldn't be using that tone. **

Unohana sat nanao down. "how is your relationship with Rangiku going?" She asked pleasantly.

Nanao headtilted. "What does that have to do with my headaches?"

Unohana sighed, her fingers glowed slightly and she started to massage Nanao's scalp. "This should help a little. You and Rangiku?"

"Um…" The tingling fingers on her scalp felt kind of nice. Maybe she could get Rangiku to do the same thing. Maybe that's why Renji liked it when Ichigo tugged on his hair. "Well its not just a matter of sex, sex sex, we go on dates, we have dinner in. One day she actually helped me with the paperwork, though Hitsugaya had to get after her to do her share and not mine." Nanao blushed.

"How long have you been together?"

"A few weeks. I was… kind of interested in her before that, but you know me, a workaholic."

"I see. And the headaches have only been going a few days?"

"Yeah. Just out of the blue. And my morning tea almost made me throw up."

"Nanao I'll be frank, because I'm not sure how to approach the possibility with you. And I don't want to make you panic."

"Its something bad isn't it?"

"Not bad Nanao, though you may have to take some time off of work."

Nanao looked ready to protest.

"Have you and Rangiku been using protection?" Unohana asked in concern.

Nanao turned white as a sheet, then red as a tomato. "Oh my god. No… er… at least not consistently… I didn't think to… oh FUCK!" Nanao about screamed, then started to cry. She leaned against Unohana and just cried.

Unohana wrapped her arms around Nanao, comforting the crying lieutenant. "now now, Nanao its too early medically for me to be able to tell one way or the other. But I want to make a follow up appointment with you in a few weeks to make sure okay?"

Nanao just cried, clearly this hadn't gone as well as Unohana had hoped. All she could do was hang on and let the girl cry. Unohana had done several calculations when it became clear that a lot of captains and lieutenants were partnering and conceiving. She figured that by the time most of the men entered the second trimester, some of the women who had also conceived with their female partners, who had a /longer/ more stable pregnancy, would begin to realize. She had counciled both Yoruichi and Soi Fon already as a couple and individually, and both had refused any kind of contraception. They were clanfolk, so that wasn't that unusual, but it was /dangerous/ to have too many command level shinigami out on maternity or paternity leave. As it was, Nanao needed to reduce her workload. Unohana had had concerns about Nanao's stress level, and this just capped them.

"Nanao… I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm giving you three weeks ordered medical leave. ORDERED. I've been worried about the workload placed on your shoulders since Karin and Uryu died."

Nanao's eyes had gone vacant, and Unohana realized that Nanao was frantically pathing Rangiku. She waited, letting Nanao cry. "Nanao can you hear me?"

"Yes… yes I can… I'm sorry I was…"

"Pathing Rangiku?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm scared."

"That's normal. I'm sorry, this is exactly the sort of… incident… that I was hoping to avoid. I didn't want to make you panic, especially since its to early to do any tests. I want you to come back in three weeks. Nanao you've been stressing yourself too much anyway, perhaps this is your body's way of telling you that you need to slow down. You are only about a century old, I am /several/. My point is that you have /forever/ and a day to do all the things your busy, brilliant little mind wants to do. And all the work that needs to be done. You need to slow down and enjoy life more."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't yes ma'am me girl." Unohana chuckled, amused.

That was when Rangiku flying tackled Nanao, shoving Unohana out of the way. "Nanao, lovely, I'm here for you. I swear I am."

Nanao flattened herself against Rangiku, and just cried in her arms. "Unohana, she said I might be… that its too early to tell…" Nanao sobbed.

"I know… I know…" Rangiku said gently. "Haineko warned me it might happen but that I should wait until Unohana could check." Rangiku held Nanao tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Unohana said quietly. "She'll need to come back in about three weeks, then we'll be able to tell for certain. FEMALE shinigami have a normal gestation. So it will take a normal amount of time for us to know. Until then I'm putting you on medical leave Nanao, finish whatever task you were doing when you came here, and then take a rest. And try to come to some grips with what is happening. Decide what you're planning on doing, just in case. Its easier to do an exam when you aren't crying."

Nanao nodded, dabbing at her tears. "I will."

"Come on, we'll dry your tears, spend some time talking and being all cuddly, and help put together the playlist for tonight." Rangiku gave Nanao a kiss. "It's a shock I know, but you'll be a good mother."

"You think so?" Nanao hiccupped slightly.

"I know so. Come on, take it easy. You work too much anyway." Unohana watched them leave, and made a notation in her appointment book.

* * *

1. Various permutations of this myth are common in wicca, which the moon festival in Heartsbond is taken from. But it seems the shinigami have modified it somewhat.

2. Basically he's wearing the outfit Hyorinmaru wore in the Zanpakuto Rebellion Arc. Google "Hyourinmaru Human Form."

3. GAWD, I can't believe the blonde bimbo is still making music, but her song Perfect Lover is okay I guess. Still, Brittany Spears and Spice girls (back when everyone thought they were cool) are what drove me away from Western Civilization's pop music charts for upwards of an entire decade.


End file.
